¿Infierno o Paraíso?
by valiita
Summary: D Hr: Unas merecidas vacaciones en playas de aguas cristalinas y arena blanca parecen ser un paraíso terrenal... pero, ¿en qué infierno se convertirán si en ellas te encuentras con tu peor enemigo?
1. Encuentro inesperado

**Hola a todaaaas!!!**

**Me es extraño publicar acá... pero bueno, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas... ¬¬ Hay algunas que me conocen y probablemente otras que no... así que me presento un poco xP**

**Soy Valita y vengo de la Web de Harry, que por problemas de spam se volvió inaguantable y mis propios fics se vieron contaminados por la publicidad basura... así que bueno, recurrrí a Fanfiction para publicar el fic que ya empecé hace bastante (por lo que, al menos al principio, las publicaciones serán constantes y con poco y nada de restraso) y que tuvo bastante éxito en su página de origen... espermos que aquí pase lo mismo )**

**Aaahhh!! Y antes de que se me olvide, gracias Naaeee por ayudarme con esta publicación, porque me estaba costando bastante S jajaja zeeenkksss.. y suerte en la U!! **

**Bueno... a las nuevas lectoras les digo.. Bienvenidas!! Y a las antiguas les digo... Bienvenidas otra vez!! (como dijo cierta vez un sabio mago) jajaja gracias de antemano por leerme y sepan que AMO los posts.. así que si quieren hacerme feliz, déjenme muchooossss!!! **

**Creo que es todo... suelo hablar bastante antes de publicar los capítulos, así que si recién me vienen leyendo... acostúmbence xD Pero de todas formas ya me callo y les dejo el capítulooo!**

**Ojalá les guste y ya saben... quiero comentarios!! a las antiguas.. modifiqué un par de partes, quizá sea bueno que le echen otro vistazillo ;)**

**_Besos de chocolate con mentaaaaaa!!!_**

* * *

**_1. Encuentro inesperado_**

- Por fin vacaciones!- exclamé mientras doblaba y guardaba un par de poleras en la gran maleta verde pastel que yacía sobre mi cama.

- Y que lo digas… ya no daba más con la Facultad de Sanadores…- mi pelirroja amiga se encontraba en mi pieza, ayudándome a empacar ya que ella ya había terminado con su maleta.

- ¡De qué hablas, Ginny¡Si salías de parranda prácticamente todos los días!

- Bueno y… vida hay una sola¿no?- se excusó ella- Además, tú no sabes cómo me partía el lomo estudiando…

- Sí, Ginny… sí…- acordé entornando los ojos.

- De cualquier manera… estas vacaciones nos vienen bien a todos, y más si son en las tropicales playas de "Mami"¿no?

- Miami, Ginny… Mi-a-mi…- corregí con voz cansina por enésima vez en aquella tarde.

- Bueno, eso… ciudad al fin y al cabo.- se encogió de hombros, mientras yo rodaba los ojos y seguía guardando mi ropa- Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué ir en esos armatostes metálicos cuando podemos aparecernos?- interrogó frunciendo levemente sus cejas colorinas.

- Aviones, Gin… se llaman aviones…- ella asintió- Y bueno… es más entretenido así¿no? Te sirve para experimentas cosas nuevas… Aprovecha, por lo demás no tenemos que pagar un sólo galeón, ya que es el regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de mis papás.

- Si tú lo dices…

En lo que quedó de tarde, terminamos de guardar mi ropa y finalmente nos sentamos en la cómoda cama de dos plazas que centraba mi habitación. Me estiré con cansancio evidente y una expectación difícil de contener, y mirando a mi amiga pelirroja comprobé que ella estaba en la misma situación que yo. ¿Vacaciones en el trópico?... ¡Cuánto tiempo soñamos con esto!

- ¿Cuándo llegarán Harry y Ron? Ya se nos está haciendo tarde…- preguntó Ginny echándole minuciosas miradas a su reloj de pulsera, como si quisiera que de pronto las manecillas de pararan, atrasaran o adelantaran... vaya uno a saber.

- Yo creo que ya están…-- el ruido del timbre me interrumpió-… por llegar… Vamos, ve a buscar tu maleta.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue tranquilo, con continuos cortejos de parte del pelirrojo hacia mí y constantes coqueteos de Ginny hacia el ojiverde, y viceversa. Los nervios del viaje inminente me carcomían las entrañas y sentía la adrenalina fluir por mis venas como si de sangre se tratase, ya que digamos que nunca me consideré muy adicta a todo lo que implicara altura. Hasta este momento había agradecido el ser maga y poder aparecerme (aunque la sensación fuera de vez en cuando nauseabunda), pero en esta ocasión no me quedaba otra que acatar los consejos de mis padres y "disfrutar" por una vez de un "plácido" viaje... que para mí era, más que nada, infernal.

El trámite previo al abordaje fue expedito, por lo que en 1 hora y media estábamos ubicándonos en nuestros asientos.

Me senté junto a Ron, mientras él ponía sonriente nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes.

- Hoy te ves excepcionalmente atractiva, Herms.- me dijo una vez sentado, y yo contemplé divertida cómo sus ojos se desviaban por mi no muy discreto escote.

- Muchas gracias, Ron… tú también estás muy bien…- esbocé una media sonrisa. Lo cierto, es que el chico me atraía.

- Y… ¿qué haremos estas vacaciones? Me han dicho que aquellas playas son unas de las más paradisíacas del mundo… y que llevan a la relajación total…- ¿era yo o su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del mío?- También sé que el ambiente es muy cálido… y que por las noches la temperatura sube considerablemente… Muy… muy… caliente…- no, definitivamente no era yo… su cara sí estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía. ¿Acaso planeaba besarme¡Ya quisiera él!

- Si me disculpas, Ron… debo ir al baño.- me levanté presurosa para escabullirme de aquella incómoda situación. ¿Tan confusas señales envié yo para que intentara besarme¡Merlín!

Alcancé a oír un débil "claro" de la boca del chico en cuestión antes de encaminarme a la parte trasera del avión, donde se encontraban los lavabos.

Pasé junto a Harry y Ginny, quienes se encontraban en nuestra misma fila pero al otro lado del pasillo, mientras éstos reían cómplicemente.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Acaso Ginny no tenía vergüenza? Nuevo hombre que se cruzaba en su camino, nueva presa dispuesta a ser devorada por aquella leona en celo. Y a Harry bien que le gustaría ser una nueva "víctima" cayendo en las garras de la pelirroja, pues andaba loquito por mi amiga.

El resto del viaje fue ameno y sin ninguna insinuación por parte del ojiazul a mi lado, puesto que al llegar del baño me sumergí en el libro que por esos días captaba toda mi atención. Leer lograba abstraerme y conseguía que los temores y preocupaciones que pudiera albergar dentro mío volaran muy lejos; tanto como escalaba mi mente en cada nueva palabra que mis ojos absorbían. Siempre lo he dicho y no entiendo por qué todos me miran como si fuera una loca... ¡un libro puede ser tu mejor amigo!

Al momento de poner el primer pie en tierras extranjeras me di cuenta de la notoria diferencia que aquella ciudad ejercía sobre mi amado Londres. Partiendo por el calor. Una brisa tibia azotó mi rostro y aunque un tanto densa, estaba llena de un frescor que me brindó la paz y tranquilidad que por tantos meses de estudio deseé desesperadamente.

Llegamos al hotel "Riu Florida", cuya localización era sencillamente privilegiada, ya que tan solo hacía falta caminar un par de metros para acceder a las aguas turquesa del Océano Atlántico. Nos registramos en la inmensa recepción, ambientada en elegantes tonos verdes y crema, y con un techo alto del que colgaba una lámpara de araña de proporciones desmesuradas. Al fondo del enorme hall de entrada, pude ver una magnífica mesa de pool enfundada en raso verde a la que se accedía subiendo una pequeña escalera, junto a la cual un apuesto barman servía tragos en una barra.

Recibimos las llaves de nuestras habitaciones de mano de un amable recepcionista y subimos por el ascensor junto con el botones que llevaba todas nuestras maletas.

La pieza que compartiría en el séptimo piso con Ginny era, lisa y llanamente, espectacular.

Al lado derecho, un cómodo sofá de dos plazas y dos sillones individuales ubicados frente a una mesita de centro fabricada en genuino roble, junto con un mini bar debidamente abastecido con todas las bebidas y tragos habidos y por haber hacían de estar. Una puerta a la izquierda daba con el extraordinario e inmenso baño de mármol italiano, cuya majestuosidad era exacerbada por la gigantesca tina ubicada en su centro, la que hacía a su vez de jacuzzi.

Y al fondo, la suite era coronada por dos amplias camas de casi dos plazas a ambos lados de la habitación, enfundadas en suaves sábanas de seda, cada una poseedora de una mesita de noche colindante.

Era sencillamente maravillosa, muy sofisticada y elegante.

Me aproximé a una gran ventana corrediza ubicada a un costado de la suite, accediendo al inmenso balcón con vista al mar. La vista era realmente impresionante.

Las arenas blancas se adentraban poco a poco en las tranquilas aguas, de un verde claro bellísimo. Más lejos, donde la profundidad era mayor, una franja dividía abruptamente las aguas verdes de unas azul profundo, en un cambio radical que hacía que el color azul de las profundidades se viera aún más oscuro en contraste con el verde turquesa de la orilla. Algo tan impresionante que sencillamente no me explico cómo puede haber tanta diferencia en la tonalidad, si es la misma agua, es todo parte del mismo océano. (N/A: Se entendió?? xD Los que alguna vez vieron las costas del Atlántico norte (no sé si en todo el Atlántico se vea así, pero por lo menos en Miami así era) me entenderán… Está el agua verde en la orilla, y luego cuando se hace más profundo, cambia radicalmente a un azul profundo… es como una franja imaginaria que divide los dos colores de una forma impresionante, como tomar una tijera y cortar el océano… es bellísimo)

Permanecí contemplando aquella fusión perfecta de colores que la naturaleza fue capaz de crear unos minutos más, para luego entrar y acomodar todo en la habitación.

Una vez ubicadas nuestras pertenencias en los roperos (que tuvimos que agrandar, pues nuestra ropa era mucha) nos pusimos los bikinis (N/A: traje de baño de dos piezas) y nos reunimos con los chicos, hospedados en la habitación contigua, tan sorprendente como la nuestra, para bajar a la piscina del Riu.

Las límpidas aguas, impasibles ya que en aquel momento no mucha gente se encontraba allí, invitaban a refrescarse.

Ginny y yo nos quitamos las poleras y shorts que llevábamos, quedando en el diminuto bikini.

Yo opté por uno de camuflaje, en el que los tonos verdes y cafés de la prenda favorecían el color de mi tez, y Ginny se puso uno azul profundo, el cual contrastaba con su cabello rojo fuego y piel porcelánica, y armonizaba con sus ojos mar.

Aguanté olímpicamente la risa que me provocaba ver la cara de Ron mirándome a mí, y Harry admirando a la pelirroja a mi lado, ambos con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada. Con Ginny intercambiamos una mirada cómplice de "¡Cómo los tenemos!" y sonreímos.

Al parecer, ellos no fueron los únicos en contemplar el espectáculo, ya que un guapo mozo que iba con bandejas en ambas manos se nos quedó mirando, sin fijarse por dónde iba, por lo que en menos de dos segundos había tropezado con una silla reclinable, para arrastrarse un par de metros y caer en la piscina, bandeja y todo incluido.

- ¡¡Mi jugo, niño!!- gritó histérica una señora mientras se paraba al borde de la piscina a gritarle improperios al desafortunado chico.

El ataque de risa que nos entró a la ojiazul y a mí no lo paraba nadie, carcajadas que fueron secundadas por Harry y Ron.

Sin embargo, la diversión no duró mucho, y nuestras risas se vieron ahogadas por completo con la llegada de un chico musculoso, poseedor de unos marcados abdominales y un torso torneado que brillaba gracias al efecto causado por el sol que se reflejaba en las múltiples gotas de agua esparcidas en él. Su cara blanquecina de finos rasgos era enmarcada por rebeldes cabellos rubio-platinados, los cuales caían desordenadamente por su frente, cubriendo en parte unos sorprendentes y penetrantes ojos plata, fijos en mí en aquel momento.

- ¿Hurón?

- ¿Castor?

**

* * *

**

**Y bueno... ahí está!! Les gustó? Sí... no... guaaaat!!**

**Vayan abajo y déjeme un review... no les cuesta nada )**


	2. Buena vista

**Hello hello helloooouuuu:)**

**Bueno.. acá les vengo con el segundo capítulo!! Graciaaasss hermosas de la Web por los reviews que me dejaronn:D espero sigan así xD ya saben que mientras más reviews, publico más pronto ;)**

**Este capítulo también fue modificado... menos que el anterior, pero igualmente cambiado en algunos detalles. Espero les siga gustando y bueno... eso! Lo dejo y listo.**

**Espero poosstsss!!**

**

* * *

**

** _2. Buena vista_**

¿Era eso un sueño? Perdón¿una pesadilla¿¡Qué hacía el hurón ahí!? Y además ¿¡Desde cuándo tenía ese cuerpo!? Si parecía modelo de revista, por Dios…

Pero no… de todos los sitios en el mundo que tenía para escoger¿tenía que ir a meterse al mismo continente, mismo país, mismo estado, misma ciudad y mismo hotel¡Merlín¿Esa era mi suerte?

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… qué tenemos aquí… Si es el trío de oro y la enana de fuego…- él, contrario a lo que yo pensaba, no se mostraba molesto con la situación; al revés… parecía ¿divertido?

- Malfoy¿me puedes explicar qué mier-- Ron se interrumpió súbitamente, y no lo culpo, puesto que a mí se me secó la boca.

Dos figuras, una masculina y otra femenina, hicieron su entrada en aquella extraña escena.

Una exuberante chica de piel mate, de brillante y largo pelo negro y portadora de unos profundos ojos noche, apareció detrás del rubio y apoyó su mano en el endurecido torso, demostrando así su hegemonía. La miré con indiferencia. Al mismo tiempo, un moreno con cuerpo escultural se instalaba al otro lado de Malfoy, al tiempo que cruzaba sus forzudos brazos sobre su pecho y posaba sus centellantes ojos verdes en nosotros.

- ¿Parkinson¿Zabini?- Harry estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

- Creo que puedo aprenderme mi apellido, Potty, muchas gracias.- mosqueó Zabini a mi amigo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Qué carajo hacen aquí!- explotó Ron, mirando incrédulo al trío de serpientes frente a nosotros.

- Sabes, comadreja, uno suele ir a una playa de vacaciones para relajarse y tomar sol¿no te parece?- respondió Pansy, mirándolo con superioridad- Aunque, por lo visto, tranquilidad será lo último que obtendremos aquí…

- Vaya Zabini… qué bien te trata la vida…- por supuesto, el infaltable comentario de la pelirroja ninfómana.

- ¡¡Ginny!!- un grito a coro proveniente de mí, Harry y Ron resonó en los oídos de la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó muy calmada. De reojo observé cómo echaba codiciosas miradas al abdomen del chico en cuestión. Sorprendentemente, él le devolvía la mirada a mi amiga y con creces. ¡Parecía que se la comía viva! No hace falta mencionar la cara de furia que puso Harry.

- ¡Es el enemigo, por Merlín!- ¿Es necesario aclarar de quién fue el brillante exabrupto?

- A ver, zanahorio… creo que ninguno de nosotros está muy alegre con este inesperado "encuentro", pero por lo menos por mí parte, no planeo hacerlo más tedioso. Vine a relajarme, no a pelear, así que si esa es tu intención, puedes largarte…- dijo el adonis frente a mí. Digo, el hurón.

- ¡Pero si ustedes empezaron!- salté yo, habiendo recuperado el habla luego de aquel estamento y de observar su imponente presencia- Además, irnos a dónde… éste es un país libre.- terminé con convicción.

- Mira, preciosa, país libre o no… no tengo intención de pelear. Me gustaría que por una vez en la vida lleváramos la fiesta en paz.- ¿Le lavaron el cerebro a Malfoy¿O lo suplantó un clon en el verano?- De última, ustedes se van por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro¿te parece?

Me recorrió con la mirada y yo me sentí desnuda. Pude captar un brillo de lujuria centellear en sus pupilas mientras delineaba mi figura. Cuando acabó con su festín visual, esbozó una seductora media sonrisa y no sé cómo no me derretí en el suelo.

- Claro, Malfoy… claro. Entonces evitaremos contacto.

- No es precisamente eso lo que me gustaría…- murmuró por lo bajo. Por desgracia suya, lo escuché.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté perspicaz.

- ¿Yo? Ehm… nada… no dije nada.- se desordenó el cabello despreocupado.

- Ah… me pareció, entonces…- asintió- Bueno chicos, vámonos.

Avancé con paso decidido, escoltada por mis amigos, pero al ver que el rubio no tenía intenciones de moverse de su sitio, lo aparté poniendo mi mano en su recio pecho, sorprendiéndome por la dureza de éste. ¡Pura fibra! Al pasar por su lado un embriagante aroma a menta y esencia de vainilla me envolvió, y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos para grabar ese divino olor en mi mente.

Debo haber sido un poco obvia, ya que él amplió su sonrisa y estiró su brazo para rozar mi estómago en un contacto "accidental" que hizo que se erizara hasta el último vello de mis brazos y mis piernas se convirtieran en verdadera mantequilla derretida. Como me tabaleé, él no dudó en atraparme en sus brazos para apegarme a su apetecible torso.

- Cuidado…- susurró, penetrando con las ondas cálidas de su hálito en mis oídos, los cuales de haber podido erizarse, lo habrían hecho sin dudar.

Un molesto escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y, tras librarme de su apretado abrazo, me paré con entereza (o lo intenté). Él se limitó a sonreír sensualmente y desordenarse sus cabellos plateados. ¿Tenía que ser tan jodidamente atrayente¡Maldito rubio!

Aún perturbada me dirigí a una de las tantas reposaderas que rodeaban la piscina, y tras cubrirla con mi toalla, me recosté en ella. Ginny ocupó la que estaba junto a mí y ambas pudimos observar a Harry y Ron correr como unos verdaderos niños hacia la piscina y zambullirse en las, hasta entonces, pacíficas aguas. Sonreí y rodé los ojos¡hasta cuándo tan infantiles!

Paseé mis ojos por el lugar, absorbiendo cada detalle, hasta que éstos se posaron en un gran, importante percance.

Apoyado sobre la barra del bar ubicado frente a la piscina, se encontraba aquel imponente rubio, derrochando elegancia y sofisticación en cada uno de sus movimientos. Coqueteaba descaradamente con la esbelta barwoman, y a mí me entraron unas rabiosas ganas de darle vuelta sobre la cabeza el vaso que en ese momento se llevaba a los labios… ¡Qué ganas de ser aquel jugo! Se echó su cabello platinado hacia atrás con una mano, mientras sonreía cautivadoramente a un grupo de chicas que pasó por su lado, las cuales comenzaron a reír tontamente.

Eché un vistazo alrededor y noté con cierto desagrado que el rubio era el foco de atención de la mayor parte de las féminas que poblaban la gran terraza a esas horas.

- Malfoy está como quiere…- cómo no, la ojiazul tenía que estar en aquel "selecto" grupo. Se relamió los labios y yo la miré atónita.

- Ginny¡hasta cuándo¿No puedes estar sin un hombre entre tus piernas por un segundo?

- ¡Vaya! Qué directa Herm…- dejó de contemplar al blondo para posar su mirada azul en mí- Respondiendo a tu pregunta… no, no puedo. Amo a los hombres, y ellos me aman a mí.- intentó hacer una sonrisa "inocente" y falló estrepitosamente.

- ¿No te basta con Harry, pervertida?

- A mí no me basta con nadie, amiga, y eso deberías saberlo ya… Aunque no voy a negar que por estos días Harry concentra toda mi atención… pero viendo a Zabini…- se mordió el labio y suspiró- Siempre había sentido curiosidad por estar con una serpiente…

- ¡Eres una perra, Gin!

- Gracias amiga, yo también te quiero.- me tiró un beso- Y tú no te hagas la santurrona tampoco, mira que vi las miradas que le echabas al hurón, e inocencia era lo que menos tenían… Parece que a ti tampoco te basta con mi hermano¿no?- _Touché._ Ok, ok… me ganó, lo admito. No podía rebatirle nada- Pero no te preocupes… no es por desmerecer a Ron, pero si no estuviéramos unidos por vínculos de sangre y lo tuviera a él y a Malfoy en frente, creo que no dudaría en mi elección…- se giró nuevamente, justo para contemplar cómo el ojigris se introducía en el agua con un perfecto piquero.

- En eso tienes toda la razón…- dije en un susurro imperceptible para otros oídos que no fueran los míos.

- Bueno Herm, te dejo… el deber llama…- me guiñó el ojo y se levantó. Observé su trayectoria y noté que se dirigía a un solitario Zabini que caminaba en dirección a la barra. Entorné los ojos y sonreí. Definitivamente aquella chica no tenía remedio.

Antes de hundirme en las páginas de la novela que había sacado de mi bolso, mis ojos me traicionaron y se dirigieron sin mi permiso a la piscina, para observar gustosos al rubio nadar hábilmente de un lado al otro de la alberca. Completamente opuesto a Ron, quien se encontraba chapoteando agua con Harry en el otro extremo.

Malfoy nadaba todo lo largo de la piscina, y al llegar a un extremo, se daba una vuelta completa debajo del agua, para propulsarse con sus pies en la pared y dirigirse hacia el otro lado. ¿Hasta nadando tenía que verse tan irresistible? Lo seguí con mis ojos no sé bien cuánto tiempo, estaba embobada. Se acercó a la escalera y salió lentamente de la piscina.

El agua se escurría por su pelo, el cual se encontraba salvajemente desordenado. Ver aquellas gotas cristalinas resbalar por su endurecido pecho, musculosos hombros, torneados brazos, marcados abdominales y fuertes piernas era para mí un suplicio que dificultosamente podía aguantar. Su traje de baño negro con franjas blancas en los costados lo llevaba a la cadera y por lo empapado que estaba se apegaba completamente a su cuerpo, moldeando espectacularmente la forma de su, a la vista, firme trasero. Me mordí el labio inferior inconscientemente por el banquete que se daban mis libidinosos ojos, escrutando sin reparos aquel cuerpo ajeno, y creí desfallecer cuando se llevó las manos a su cabello platino y lo desordenó aún más de lo que estaba, cerrando los ojos en lo que parecía ser un contacto placentero.

- ¡Dios, llévame!- murmuré por lo bajo, al tiempo que humedecía mis labios.

Inesperadamente, el rubio de mi perdición posó sus ojos de acero en mí y el poco aire que había en mis pulmones se esfumó por completo.

Upss… atrapada y con las manos en la masa… bueno, los ojos… aún no le pongo un solo dedo encima… Aún…

Desvié rápidamente la mirada de él, bueno, de su cuerpo, y manoteé nerviosa el bronceador que se encontraba en mi bolso, comenzando a esparcirlo agitadamente por mis piernas y brazos.

Aparté mi cabello rizado con una mano, dejándolo caer todo por mi hombro derecho con el fin de aplicar un poco de bronceador en mi espalda, cuando una voz varonil y profunda llegó a mis oídos como una cautivadora melodía.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

* * *

**Ahí está!! Un poco corto, sí... pero conste que son dos capítulos, así que si aun así me quedo chico... imaginen de qué largo habría sido si posteaba cada capítulo por separado 8-)**

**Quiero postss!! por favooorr... no les cuesta nada, make me smile!!**


	3. Ojiverde rivalidad I

**Hola de nuevo!!**

**Esta vez me demoré un poco más, pero ya estoy aquí para publicarles el tercer capítulo... muchas gracias por todos los rr!! me alegra mucho verlos :)**

**Sin nada más que agregar, se los dejo... Enjoy:D**

* * *

_Aparté mi cabello rizado con una mano, dejándolo caer todo por mi hombro derecho con el fin de aplicar un poco de bronceador en mi espalda, cuando una voz varonil y profunda llegó a mis oídos como una cautivadora melodía._

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

**_3. Ojiverde rivalidad_**

_Mientras tanto…_

Un atractivo moreno caminaba con paso acompasado en dirección al bar al aire libre ubicado en la gran terraza del hotel, complacido con cada ojeada que se ganaba a cada paso que daba. Se sabía hermoso, y sabía explotar muy bien esa belleza que jugaba en contra de las que carecían de un debido autocontrol. Aunque había otras que no deseaban controlarse si de él se trataba...

- ¿Me das un jugo de naranja? - le preguntó a una de las chicas que servían los tragos, sentándose en las altas sillas dispuestas frente a la barra.

- Por supuesto, guapo.- la joven sonrió coqueta y le guiñó un ojo.

- Y a mí uno de frambuesa…- el chico se giró para observar a una exuberante pelirroja tomar asiento junto a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No es peligroso que mantengas contacto con el "enemigo"? - preguntó sonriendo con ironía, al tiempo que miraba al frente nuevamente.

- No le hagas caso a Ron, sólo habla estupideces… Y además¿quién te dijo que vengo a "mantener contacto" contigo, eh? Tan solo me dio sed y vine por algo de beber…

- Seguro, pecosa… como digas…

- Aquí están sus jugos… uno de frambuesa para la chiquitita…- Ginny abrió la boca ofendida y él sonrió- Y uno de naranja para ti, lindo…- dejó el jugo frente a Blaise y le sonrió con picardía- ¿No necesitas nada más? Una… paja, por ejemplo…- la rubia se relamió los labios, el moreno sonrió y se desordenó el cabello y la pelirroja los miró a ambos atónita.

- No, gracias… si necesito algo, te aviso…- le guiñó el ojo desfachatadamente y ella se mordió el labio para posteriormente devolverle el gesto, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a atender a otros clientes.

- Hay que ver…- suspiró Ginny, llevándose su vaso a los labios.

- Ya sabes, hay que mantenerlas a todas contentas…

- ¡Merlín, cuánta arrogancia! Y yo que pensaba que tu amigo el papel se llevaba el premio… por lo visto le haces la competencia.

- Se hace lo que se puede¿no?- hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de jugo.

La chica alcanzó una pajilla de un vaso dispuesto especialmente para eso, pero la botó "accidentalmente" al suelo.

- Dios, qué tonta… ¿Me la recoges, Zabini? - preguntó intentando utilizar un tono inocente y angelical. Intentando…

- Claro…

Él se agachó a recogerla, para luego levantarse lentamente, recorriendo la figura de la chica desvergonzadamente, aprovechando su cercanía con ésta.

Grabó en su memoria aquellas piernas finas y firmes a la vista, deseando acariciarlas para comprobar si en realidad eran tan suaves como se apreciaba. Ella las mantenía cruzadas en una pose tan sensual que comenzaba a hacer que su pulso se acelerara. Tragó saliva, pensando que aquella a quien llamaban "pequeña Weasley" no tenía, precisamente, nada de _pequeña_. Se levantó y le entregó la pajilla, rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso. La ojiazul sonrió coqueta, comprendiendo que logró su objetivo y lo superó con creces.

- Ehm… que raro que no estés con tu noviecito, pensé que no te dejaba despegarte de su lado…- comentó Zabini una vez sentado.

- ¿Novio¿Qué novio?

- Potty¿quién más¿Acaso tienes algún otro?

- Haber… aclaremos algunos puntos… Primero, Harry NO es mi novio, ni siquiera salgo con él… con mi ojiverde no hay más que una buena química.- Blaise enarcó una ceja- No me mires así, es la verdad… Segundo, tampoco tengo otros novios, no estoy con nadie… y tercero, pero no por eso menos importante…- se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- A mí nadie me manda o me prohíbe algo… yo hago lo que quiera, y con quien quiera…- habló con una voz cargada de sensualidad y se pasó la lengua por los labios provocadoramente.

- ¿Segura, pelirroja?

- Completamente, Zabini… completamente…

- Al parecer el cicatrizado no piensa lo mismo…- sonrió divertido y señaló por encima del hombro de la ojiazul.

Ginny se giró para contemplar a Harry mirarlos con gesto de enfado desde el agua. El pelo-azabache intercambió un par de palabras con Ron, quien se encontraba a su lado, y se apoyó en el borde de la piscina, impulsándose hacia arriba. Sus brazos se endurecieron por la fuerza ejercida en ellos, marcándose cada músculo que el chico poseía. Ginny suspiró y se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de correr hacia él y devorárselo a vista y paciencia de todos.

Harry avanzó hacia ellos intentando aparentar calma, pero un brillo de disconformidad y ¿celos? en sus esmeraldas lo delataban. Su pelo azabache estaba empapado y totalmente desordenado, otorgándole una apariencia salvajemente sexy que aturdía a Ginny, la cuál suspiró aún más fuerte, haciendo que el moreno a su lado emitiera una tocecilla de incomodidad.

- Si quieres babeas más…- dijo con molestia.

- ¿Celoso, Zabini? - preguntó ella divertida.

- Ya quisiera, pecosa… ya quisieras…

- Tranquilo… tú también estás estupendo…- le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que con su dedo índice recorría lentamente los pectorales del chico.

No siguieron conversando, ya que en ese momento Harry llegó hasta ellos.

- ¿Se divierten? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- No te imaginas…- sonrió Ginny.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Potty?

- Nada… sólo marco mi territorio.

- ¿Territorio, dices? Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras…- Blaise se levantó y ambos quedaron pecho a pecho, mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

- No te gustaría, creeme…

- ¿Ahora te las das de macho?

- No me las doy… lo soy…- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

El moreno rió irónico- Esto sí que es divertido, en serio…

- Chicos ya… ¡no se peleen¡Hay suficiente Ginny para todos!- profirió la muchacha y ellos apenas la escucharon.

- Ginny es mía, así que no te acerques…- dijo el pelo-azabache amenazante, pero Blaise no se inmutó.

- ¿Tuya? - saltó la pelirroja.

- Yo no veo que pecas tenga un letrero en alguna parte diciendo que es de tu propiedad, Potty.

- ¡Eso mismo! - gritó Ginny. Nuevamente, fue ignorada.

- No hace falta que lo tenga, "Blaisy".- dijo con sorna el ojiverde- Sólo no te acerques¿está bien?

- Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, y además ella no es nada tuyo, no es tu novia… no es nada.

- Todavía, Zabini… todavía…

- ¡Ja¡No me hagas reír, cara rajada! Lo siento mucho, pero yo ya te lo dije… Yo me acerco a quien quiero y la pelirroja no será la excepción. Te jactas de que es tuya… bueno, ya veremos por cuánto tiempo…

Sus caras cada vez estaban más cerca. Harry le lanzaba punzantes miradas asesinas a Blaise y éste las contestaba gustoso, paralizando también con sus ojos verdes. Los puños de ambos estaban fuertemente apretados y los músculos de sus caras completamente tensos, a la espera de algún movimiento en falso de su rival para poder culminar en la pelea que no aguantaban más por desatar. Ginny los miraba a ambos alternativamente, absolutamente embobada. _"Se ven tan sexys enojados…"_ pensó mordiéndose el labio _"Además, no todos los días se pelean por mí dos monumentos de hombres como estos…"_

- Zabini no me hagas repetirlo…

- ¿Ahora me amenazas? Eres muy gracioso, la verdad…

- Parece que mi puño se empeña en conocerte, y si quieres yo gustoso te lo presento.

- Ya te lo dije, me gustaría ver que lo intentaras…

- Está bien… conste que yo te lo advertí…

- ¡¡YA!! - Ginny saltó y se interpuso entre los dos cuando vio que la pelea estaba llegando demasiado lejos, tomando en el aire el puño que Harry había levantado- ¡Compórtense¡Parecen dos niños¡Merlín, tienen 22 años, no 4! - ambos abrieron la boca para intervenir, pero la chica se les adelantó- ¡No! No intenten excusarse. No hay nada que explique su comportamiento inmaduro e infantil. Me han decepcionado…- Ginny le puso la cuota de histrionismo y ellos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados- Sinceramente no sé que pensar…- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Gin, yo--

- No Harry, de ti sobre todo no me lo esperaba. No conocía esa faceta tuya de primate… y yo que te creía alguien civilizado…- chasqueó la lengua meneando la cabeza.

- Hey, Weasley… esto no es--

- Zabini no digas nada… Pensé que eras maduro, calmo… ¡craso error! Aunque bueno, debo admitir que Harry te provocaba…- le dirigió al ojiverde una fulminante mirada y éste bajó la cabeza, moviendo sus pies apenado- Hasta que no cambien esta actitud, no quiero que ninguno se me acerque¿entendido?

- …

- ¿Entendido?

- Claro, pelirroja…

- Sí, Gin…

- Bien… bien… con su permiso.- se separó de los ojiverdes y caminó un par de pasos. De pronto se detuvo- ¡Ah! Y otra cosa…- se giró para mirarlos-…como ya le dije a Zabini, yo NO soy de nadie¿ok? De ninguno de los dos, así que no me traten como una cosa, porque soy una persona.

Comenzó a alejarse de allí moviendo acompasadamente sus pronunciadas caderas y arrastrando consigo las miradas de los dos muchachos que dejó tras de sí. Mientras pensaba en su excelente intervención con los ojiverdes, no pudo evitar que en sus labios se asomara una radiante sonrisa que rayaba en la perversidad.

- Ahora yo los manejo…- murmuró para sí con despiadado regocijo- Prepárense…

* * *

------------------------------------------------------

**Ahí lo tienen!! Comenzaron a desarrollarse las historias alternativas del fic... díganme si les gustó o no!! Y cómo hacerlo?? Pues dejándome post... obvio!!**

**Le clickean a "Go" ahí debajito y me dejan un post... vieron que fácil es?? **

------------------------------------------------------


	4. Primeros contactos

**Hello!! Acá me tienen de nuevo lista y dispuesta para subir otro capítuloo**

**Gracias por los postss!! Me alegran muuucho como ya se los había dicho antes, y por esa misma alegría que me causan es que quisiera que me siguieran dejando :)**

**Disculpen los anteriores errores de tipeo en cuanto a signos de exclamación, y si en este capítulo también hay les pido que me aguanten un poquito porque aún no me acostumbro bien a esto de publicar en Fanfiction... y como la página pone todo junto si yo no lo separo.. bueno no sé, me estoy acostumbrando :P**

**Y bueno... creo que nada más!! Ojalá disfruten de este capi y perdonen si es poco... pero en la Web donde solía (y suelo) publicar este fic, un capítulo de 4 o 5 páginas está más que bien... acá en Fanfiction, por el formato de la página y todo, esas mismas 4 o 5 páginas se hacen NADA :S y ya no puedo modificar tanto la historia para alargarlo porque se vuelve denso.. así que me perdonan :) Y aahh!... algo que no había dicho antes y que creo necesario:**

**Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen (salvo cierto rubio...) sino que fueron obra maestra de la señora Rowling. Idolaaa**

* * *

Antes... 

_Aparté mi cabello rizado con una mano, dejándolo caer todo por mi hombro derecho con el fin de aplicar un poco de bronceador en mi espalda, cuando una voz varonil y profunda llegó a mis oídos como una cautivadora melodía._

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

------------------------------------------------------

_**4. Primeros contactos**_

De nuevo aquel escalofrío. ¡Dios, qué molesto! Pero no lo entiendo¿cómo no lo sentí venir?. ¿Cómo no sentí su aroma? Ese mismo olor a menta y vainilla que satura molestosamente todos mis sentidos en este momento y hace que me recrimine el haber sido tan poco disimulada al mirarlo. ¡Y más encima, yo, mirarlo a él! El mundo está patas arriba.

Levanté lentamente mi cabeza y mis ojos se posaron en el seductor hurón, quien se encontraba encorvado, recargando su peso en sus rodillas valiéndose de ambas manos. En su cara contemplé la sonrisa más perfecta que he visto en mi vida, la cuál se acentuó aún más al ver mi estado de estupefacción.

Por supuesto, me mantuve imperturbable- Ehm… yo… bueno… la verdad… no es… ehm…- está bien, INTENTÉ mantenerme imperturbable… ¡Encarcélenme! Con ese monumento en frente era imposible salir airosa.

- ¿Fue eso un sí? - preguntó el muy… tonto, sonriendo triunfante- Si me permites…- me quitó el bronceador de las manos y se sentó a horcajadas detrás de mí, tomándose la consideración de dejar un espacio ínfimo entre nuestros casi desnudos cuerpos.

Para mi muda impresión, comenzó a esparcir la loción lentamente, partiendo por mis hombros y bajando por mi espalda, en un delicioso masaje que me enloquecía. ¿Era yo o de pronto hacía mucho calor ahí? Sentía mi piel arder en los sitios en que él me tocaba; su contacto me estremecía. ¡Merlín, ayúdame a sobrevivir a esta tortura! (N/A¡Ya quisiera yo que me torturaran así! )

Sus dedos estimulaban mejor que el trago más fuerte cada célula de mi cuerpo y había tal contraposición de delicadeza e imponencia en sus caricias que lo único que hacían era aturdirme aún más. Me sentía realmente estúpida, y probablemente la mujer más necesitada del planeta, porque con esos simples roces "inocentes" mi imaginación volaba más de lo que creí alguna vez posible. Pero cuando estaba a punto de despegar los labios para decirle alguna que otra pesadez o para, lisa y llanamente, alejarlo de mí, entonces era cuando sentía el énfasis de su masaje en mi cuello u hombros, sus manos recorriéndome tortuosamente lento... y simplemente me enmudecía. Lo quisiera o no.

Cuando sus hábiles y curiosos dedos llegaron a mi baja espalda, arqueé mi columna de manera involuntaria por nervios a que aquellas manos provenientes de infierno y paraíso al mismo tiempo osaran a bajar aún más, donde ya la espalda pierde el nombre… Lástima que mi intento de opacar un poco su contacto terminó perjudicándome aún más, puesto que al encorvarme, la zona de mis hombros y omóplatos chocó de lleno contra algo que se asemejaba a una dura pared de concreto. ¿Es que sus músculos tenían que ser tan desarrollados? Un hondo jadeo abandonó mi garganta en aquel preciso instante, en el que su cercanía provocó que aquella jodidamente deliciosa fragancia ingresara a mi nariz y se propagara rápidamente por todo mi sistema.

Gracias a Dios que no podía ver mi cara, pues sentía cómo ésta iba tomando un coloreado rojizo para nada discreto.

- ¿Disfrutaste viéndome, Granger? - cortó el silencio mientras seguía dejando correr sus dedos por mi piel.

- ¿Qué? - interrogué estúpidamente y sentí cómo él sonreía.

- Que si fue agradable para tu vista verme nadar y salir de esa piscina…- ¿así que se dio cuenta?. ¡Rayos!

- Nadie te estaba viendo a ti, Malfoy.

- ¿A no¿Y entonces a quién mirabas tan hipnotizada?

- Pues a… a… a un chico castaño muy atractivo que estaba junto a ti.- no hace falta recalcar lo mal que miento¿no?.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo no veo a nadie…- se echó hacia delante y lo vi asomar su cabeza por sobre mi hombro derecho, rozando su mejilla contra la mía. ¡Su piel era como la de un bebé recién nacido! Apuntó con su dedo índice a la piscina, donde lo único que se observaba era a un par de señoras gordas chapotear y, por supuesto, a mis dos mejores amigos enfrascados en una guerra de agua que ya tenía a las mujeres un poco molestas.

- Ehm… se habrá ido ya…

- Claro… claro…- afirmó para nada convencido- ¿Te habían dicho que no sabes mentir?

- Y qué sugieres¿qué te miraba a ti?. ¡Por favor!- lo ataqué entonces, comprendiendo que no tenía nada con qué defenderme de sus inequívocas acusaciones.

- Yo sólo digo lo que vi, y créeme que tu cara te delataba…- giró su cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos, con los suyos brillando tan encandiladoramente que me paralizaron por un segundo. Su rostro estaba cerca, MUY cerca del mío y contrario a lo que sucedió con Ron, en este caso no me molestaba en lo absoluto- Pero no te preocupes, no te culpo… Sé que soy irresistible.- ¡el muy pretencioso! Se echó para atrás y continuó con sus enloquecedores roces.

- ¡Definitivamente no has cambiado en nada!. ¡Hurón arrogante! - solté molesta, girándome para enfrentarlo.

- La ocasión hace al ladrón, y yo sólo actúo como las circunstancias me obligan a hacerlo… Nadie puede negar que soy atractivo y deseable para muchas… Y menos puedes hacerlo tú.- abrí la boca incrédula. ¿Hasta cuánto podía crecer el ego de una persona? Seguro Malfoy se llevaba el premio…

- Cómo no… _Malfoyrmado_…- murmuré.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó ceñudo.

- Olvídalo…- entorné los ojos y me levanté.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Arqueé una ceja- ¿Te importa? … Me ahogas así tan pegote…- él rió.

- No parecía ahogarte hace unos instantes.

- Bueno pues ahora sí. Tu enorme ego me molesta y será mejor que me aleje antes de que se me pegue la estupidez.- no digan nada, eso puede haber sonado un poco borde, pero este rubio hacía que me pusiera a la defensiva. Su presencia me intimidaba un poco, sólo un poco…

- Uyy… andamos de malas hoy…

- Tú me pones de malas…- me dejé caer pesadamente en la reposera que antes ocupó Ginny y me recosté, demostrando así mi ofuscamiento. Ok… no me alejé TANTO del chico pero¿qué podía hacer? - Mira que venir a estropearme las vacaciones… ¿no te basta con eso que además te encargas de molestarme personalmente?

- Alto ahí…- se sentó en el costado de la reposera en la que estaba, clavándome sus ojos de hierro- Primero, no tienes derecho a decir que te estropeo las vacaciones¡ni que lo hubiera planeado! Créeme que a mí también me molestó encontrarte a ti y a tu grupito de amigos aquí--

- No parecía molestarte hace unos instantes- lo interrumpí, esforzándome en imitar su comentario anterior lo mejor posible.

Sonrió antes de continuar- En su momento me molestó… Pero qué puedo decir, lo sobrellevo como puedo…- se recostó cómodamente y cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca, en una pose tan sensual que se me secó la boca- Y segundo, mi intención jamás fue perturbar tu tranquilidad… todo lo contrario, tan solo vine a ayudarte con el bronceador…- clavó sus penetrantes ojos grises en mí y se humedeció los labios.

- ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que cada uno se fuera por su lado?

- Así es… y éste lado me agrada bastante…

- Hablo en serio, niño talco.

- Niño talc…-- rió divertido- ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, eh?. ¿Te he ofendido acaso?

- Si recuerdas 7 años de escolaridad en el pasado, sí, puedo decir que me has ofendido.

- No te hagas la lista, Granger… sabes a lo que me refiero. Por lo demás, tú también me molestabas.

- Pues no, no me has ofendido, pero tu presencia me pone algo nerviosa…

- ¿Nerviosa, dices? - no sé cómo lo hizo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentado en mi reposera, inclinado sobre mi cuerpo con ambos brazos a mis costados, manteniendo una distancia prudente y sin tocarme un pelo- ¿Qué tan nerviosa?

- Ehm… lo suficiente…- tragué saliva- ¿Quieres salir, por favor? - intenté imprimir firmeza en mi voz, pero ésta salió tan débil que con suerte yo la escuche.

- No…

- Malfoy, no estoy jugando, sal ahora.- en aquella ocasión me resultó, y hablé con semblante serio- ¿Eres sordo o qué?. ¡Sal!

Al tiempo que decía estas palabras, intenté empujarlo con mis manos, y ahí mismo comprendí que había sido un gran error.

El contacto que mis manos tuvieron (nuevamente) con su duro pecho me hizo temblar levemente bajo su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos inconscientemente en una obvia muestra de placer. Mis manos no querían abandonar la tibieza de su piel desnuda, y aunque lo hubiera deseado, tampoco habría podido. Mi cerebro, extraordinariamente, simplemente no funcionaba en aquel momento. Y aun con los ojos cerrados, sentí cómo sonreía.

Sabía que él sabía en el estado que me tenía, sabía que con mis reacciones no hacía más que agrandar el tamaño de su ya exageradamente enorme ego, sabía que a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más confiado y seguro de sí mismo, sabía que era una tonta por dejarme llevar tan fácil, sabía que era una ilusa por caer en aquel juego nuevamente.

Lo sabía. Y a pesar de todo, no podía evitarlo.

Aquel simple e inocente contacto me dejó en estado catatónico... ¡Sí que debo haber aumentado su prepotencia!

Sin embargo, un potente grito que me remeció hasta el alma me sacó abruptamente de aquel mundo mágico y me trajo de improvisto a la realidad. Una que no quería afrontar.

- ¡Hermione!. ¿¡Qué carajo haces!?

-------------------------------------------------

**Cha cha cha chaaaannnn... qué pasará?? Quién fue el que los interrumpó?? Cómo reaccionará Hermione al saberse descubierta??... y cómo reaccionará Draco al verse interrumpido..??**

**Mucho más en el siguiente episodio de tu fanfic favorito. **

**Mientras más posts dejes, más oportunidades tienes de leer!!**


	5. Disputa por la leona

**Hola a todaas!**

**Esta vez me demoré un poco más (sólo un día de retraso, en todo caso :P) pero el punto es que estoy aquí para subirles el 5º capítulo del fiic, que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias a tooodas por sus mensajes, me encanta leerloss! Pero por favor les rogaría a las que ya leyeron el fic y saben lo que va a pasar, que no lo digan ni lo comenten.. puede ser?? Hay gente que el fic no lo ha leído y que te cuenten lo que pasa con algo es realmente desagradable... al menos a mí me carga, y quien me cuenta el final de una película, libro, historia o lo que sea... sufre las consecuencias (y créanme, hablo muy en serio**** xD). Así que si saben qué es lo que va a pasar (la mayoría lo sabe, es cierto, pero hay otra ínfima parte que no tiene idea) les rogaría no lo dijeran... no tiene gracia!! (y con esto no digo que no pueden comentar entre ustedes lo que CREEN que pasará.. aunque eso vendría siendo más adelante, cuando empiece a actualizar definitivamente aquí y sólo aquí.**

**Bueno, aclarado ese punto (y nada en mala onda, que les conste) creo que no tengo nada más que decir... así que sigan leyendo nomás aquí abajito para saber qué ocurre después de esa inoportuna interrupción...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Aquel simple e inocente contacto me dejó en estado catatónico... ¡Sí que debo haber aumentado su prepotencia!_

_Sin embargo, un potente grito que me remeció hasta el alma me sacó abruptamente de aquel mundo mágico y me trajo de improvisto a la realidad. Una que no quería afrontar._

_- ¡Hermione¿¡Qué haces!?_

-----------------------------------------------------

_**5. Disputa por la leona**_

¡Dios, Dios, Dios!. ¿¡Por qué!?. Justo ahora que empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía del rubio… ¡Amo mi suerte!

Vi una cabellera rojiza acompañando a un rostro que comenzaba a tomar ese color mirarnos desde arriba, con las facciones contorsionadas por el enfado y una vena saltando notoriamente en su garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza rogando por que cuando los abriera Ron haya desaparecido de nuestra vista, o Malfoy de encima mío. O incluso mejor, quisiera que al abrirlos descubriera que sigo en mi cama, y que todo esto haya sido un sueño. Un muy mal sueño...

Pero por desgracia, los abro y la mirada furiosa de mi amigo se me hace demasiado real para atribuir todo a mi imaginación.

- Malfoy… ahora sí, muévete.- murmuré para que sólo él me escuchara.

- Que… ¿me puede pegar tu noviecito, acaso? - sonrió irónico… adorable.

- Hablo en serio…-no se movía- Por favor…- susurré mirándolo con ojos pedigüeños y una suerte de puchero en los labios. Al parecer, eso lo convenció.

- Ok, está bien…- aceptó de mala gana y suspiré aliviada.

- ¡Aún no me contestas!. ¡¡Dime ahora qué diantres hacías con el hurón echado encima!! - su cara daba miedo, en serio. Parecía toro, sólo faltaba que echara humo por la nariz. Draco se cruzó de brazos y sonrió petulante, lo que enfadó aún más a mi amigo- ¡Y a ti qué te pasa, estúpido!. ¿Por qué te acercas así a MI chica, eh?. ¡Apuesto a que la estabas obligando! - gritó fuera de control.

- No creas, comadreja… "tu" chica disfrutaba mucho de la cercanía…- acentuó aún más su perfecta sonrisa.

- Te voy a--

- Ron… Ron, calma…- me acerqué a él con sutileza, tomando tiernamente su puño y bajándolo- Tranquilo…

- Es que éste tarado me--

- No lo escuches, Ron… sólo quiere molestarte.- interrumpí con voz pasiva.

- Lo sé…- masculló- Pero tú no te hagas la tonta, aún no me contestas.- alzó una ceja.

- ¿Contestarte?. ¿Qué…?--

- ¿¡Qué diablos hacías con este… este personaje aquí presente!?

- Ehm… yo… pues…

- Sólo queríamos tener un poco de intimidad, comadreja… sabes a lo que me refiero¿no? - contestó por mí el rubio y abrí los ojos como platos.

- Ahora sí… ¡ahora sí te voy a matar! - avanzó amenazante hacia el ojigris, pero éste ni se inmutó. Al contrario, amplió su molesta sonrisa.

- ¡Ron, ya! - intervine tomándolo del brazo- ¡Deja de comportarte como un neardenthal!. ¡Merlín, desde cuándo tan primitivo!

- ¡Pero y qué quieres que haga!. ¡Él me provoca!

- ¡Y ya te dije que no lo escucharas!

- Además… ¡perdón por comportarme como un incivilizado!. Pero qué quieres que haga si te veo tan pegadita a él¿eh? Estabas… est… ¡Estás confraternizando con el enemigo! - soltó como si acabara de vaticinar el fin del mundo. Escuché una risa por parte del rubio.

- ¡Merlín, Ron! - suspiré agotada y rodé los ojos.

- ¡Es verdad!. ¡No puedes negarlo, Hermione!. ¡Yo te vi!

- ¡Ya no te pongas pesado! - espeté haciéndolo a un lado y comenzando a recoger mis cosas.

- Sí, Ronnie… controla los celos, así no conseguirás que te tomen más en cuenta…- brillante comentario del rubio, y más en un momento como éste…

- ¡Tú cállate, pantruca!. ¡Nadie está hablando contigo!. Así que agarras tu pálido culito¡¡y te largas!! - bingo. Consiguió lo imposible, aumentar la furia de Ron.

- Mmm… - hizo como si meditara-… no gracias, la verdad es que esta escena me es bastante graciosa.

- ¡Quieren parar los dos!. ¡Merlín, son insoportables! - grité harta. El ojigris me tiró un beso y me guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Déjala tranquila de una vez!. ¡Aléjate!. ¡Lárgate con tu noviecita! - Ron se acercó y lo empujó levemente poniendo sus manos en los marcados pectorales del blondo. A Draco le cambió el semblante; todo rastro de sonrisa se borró y su lugar la ocupó una mirada amenazante. Comprendí que eso no traería consigo nada bueno…

- ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo es una amenaza para ti, Ron!? - intervine antes de que todo empeorara- ¡Ya no puedo acercarme a nadie sin que saltes como un energúmeno repartiendo puñetazos!

- ¡Es que no quiero compartirte con nadie¿no lo entiendes?! - explotó. Yo no reaccioné, me quedé estática en mi lugar. ¿Tanto así le gustaba?

- Parece ser que no…- oí un murmullo.

- ¡Deja de reírte, por Dios! - le grité a Malfoy. Aquella sonrisita que retomó ya me estaba exasperando más de lo aconsejable.

- Tú eres mía, Hermione… No quiero que estés con nadie más.- espetó el ojiazul acercándose a mí y zamarréandome levemente por los hombros, como si quisiera hacerme reaccionar.

- ¿Perdón? - arqueé una ceja incrédula. Apreciaba su preocupación, pero de ahí a volverse un posesivo compulsivo…- Ron, yo no soy un objeto al cual puedas manipular a gusto… y ciertamente no soy tuya.

- ¿Qué?. Pero Herm… nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos… nosotros--

- Nosotros nunca hemos tenido algo más que amistad.- lo corté- Y creo que eso no cambiará… Agradezco tu preocupación, pero creo que sé cuidarme sola.

- Yo no te voy a dejar ir así como así…

- Ya la escuchaste, tomate parlante… NO TE QUIERE…- miré al blondo con reproche. ¿No podía ser un poco más delicado?

- Tú te callas, niño papel… aquí nadie está hablando contigo.

- Oh… pobre comadreja, despreciado y resentido… Si quieres te presto un pañuelo…- ridiculizó un puchero.

- Pides a gritos que mi puño sea estampado en tu cara bonita¿verdad?

- Cómo te gustaría… haz el intento…

- Con mucho gusto, maldito albino…--

- ¡Basta!. ¡Ron, contrólate por favor!. ¡Y tú Malfoy, deja la idiotez, no molestes! - ambos me miraron- ¡Estoy harta!. ¡Harta!. ¡Harta de los dos, harta de sus berrinches, harta de sus peleas, harta de su estupidez!. ¡¡Estoy cansada de tantos insultos y malos tratos!! - me giré hacia el pelirrojo- ¡Estoy cansada de que seas tan jodidamente posesivo, Ron, cuando no tenemos nada!. ¡NADA! - miré al rubio, que me observaba divertido- ¡Y tú, Malfoy!. ¡Estoy harta de que seas tan… tan… tan Malfoy! - ¿qué? Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- Que… expresiva…- murmuró el susodicho.

- ¡¡Pero Herm, entiende que--

- ¡¡ESTOY CANSADA DE LOS GRITOS!! - chillé furibunda, respirando agitadamente por tanto… grito.

- Miren quién habla… tú eres la única que está ladrando aquí, preciosa.- espetó calmado el rubio con una media sonrisa en los labios. Me acerqué a él amenazante y lo fusilé con la mirada. Él se contentó más.

- Te lo digo ahora, chico listo. No te metas conmigo, porque me vas a encontrar… Y créeme que no te gustará nada lo que verás…- le dije echando chispas por los ojos y con ambas manos en la cintura.

- Te ves tan excitante cuando te enojas…- su voz grave y aterciopelada me puso los pelos de punta… ¡Era un pervertido! Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme.

- Eres… repulsivo… ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!

Me volví totalmente exasperada a la reposera y terminé de recoger mis cosas ante la atenta mirada de un chico y la socarrona risa de otro. ¡Estúpido hurón!

Me giré cuando acabé de guardarlo todo a base de movimientos bruscos y torpes, intentando descargar en ellos la molestia que me recorría.

- Herm, yo--

- ¡Ron, no! - lo corté.

Avancé echa una furia, por lo que ellos sólo se abrieron camino y me vieron pasar. Caminé a zancadas al hotel, maldiciendo por lo bajo y quejándome por la grata tarde de sol que ese par de… ineptos me echó a perder. Me dirigí a mi habitación, esperando encontrar allí la paz que no pude hallar en la piscina. Definitivamente necesitaba descansar…

-----------------------------------------------------

**Un poco corto?? jaja si sé, pero éste me salió corto no más y no tuve cómo alargarlo... el próximo es recompensa, se los prometo ;)**

**Dejen posts!!!**


	6. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto

**Oliii :)**

**De lleno a lo que vengo, porque tengo unos ejercicios de matemáticas que estoy ansiosa por hacer!! Amadas matemáticas:D... yes, sure ¬¬¬¬¬**

**Graaacias mil gracias por los posstss!! They make me happy! Respondo un par de cosas y les publico!**

**_Damari:_ gracias por tus mensajes... y es PANSY el nombre.. PAANSYY xDD y que no se te olvide eeh!! xD**

**_Natisluna:_ No te preocupes!! Nunca fue en mala onda el comentario que hice, era solo para que no volviera a pasar... qué se yo, viene una que no ha leído el fic y se entera de lo que pasa después.. ¬¬ jajaj ninguna graciaaa. Pero de todas formas tampoco te culpo.. es la emoción! es la emoción! xD**

**_FairyMoka:_** **Tú eres Moka, no? de la Web... (jajaja ok, puede ser recontra obvio por tu nombre de usuario... pero igual preguntoo :P). gracias por los posts! Sobre lo que preguntaste con respecto a la temática del fic en cuanto a Voldy, mortífagos y eso, pues bueno... este claro que es un fic post Hogwarts, específicamente en alguna de las vacaciones de verano que tengan los protagonistas en su "universidad", pero no han terminado sus estudios superiores, son sólo vacaciones de verano. No trabajan para la orden, el trío de oro tampoco... lo único que se sabe hasta el momento es que Ginny está estudiando para ser Sanadora (que lo pongo al principio del fic, en el primer capítulo) y sobre los demás ya se sabrá más adelante... Y con respecto a Voldy y los mortífagos, pues tampoco entro en detalles con respecto a ese tema, por ahora no lo he mencionado (CREO que no he puesto nada sobre eso... jajaj es que no recuerdo tan bien los detalles que he escrito y los que no, pero a medida que vaya revisando los capítulos para subirlos aquí, me iré dando cuenta) y me parece que no lo haré tampoco... Es un tema complicado en el que no quise centrarme porque, obvio, no tiene nada que ver con esta historia... así que tampoco leerán nada sobre el malvado Voldy y sus secuaces aquí xP**

**Ok! Respondidas las dudas las dejo... sólo contesté a quienes tenían preguntas en específico, ya que si quisiera escribirle algo a cada una de las que me ha posteado la verdad es que no terminaría nunca :P Y por eso también les doy las gracias! A _fairyMoka, damari, natisluna, Paau!!_ (love yah, bitch!), _gisela, hija de la noche, Lilyann, popblack, karLa, Rianne, Antonia, wonder.woman, Luzbelita, mary, marta malfoy, xik, Lolahermione, Maay y Mel!!_ Thanks a lot.**

**Bueno... este capítulo es más larguito que el anterior... y ALGO (no sé qué) me dice que será de su agrado... yo amé escribirlo, espero que ustedes amen leerlo. Y les dije!! ésta es su recompensa por los posts.. xD Así que disfrútenlo, y léanlo con responsabilidad... cuidadito!**

**_Besos de rubio platinado aromatizado en menta, coco y vainillaaa!!_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**5. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto**

Me saqué la bata de seda roja que cubría mi desnudez y me introduje lentamente en el jacuzzi, disfrutando plenamente de la sensación que producía la brumosa espuma al contacto con mi piel. El agua estaba hirviendo, y eso se podía notar en las múltiples gotas de sudor que comenzaban a cubrir mi frente y cada parte de mi cuerpo expuesto a la intemperie del baño; sin embargo, era así como a mí me gustaba. Burbujas de colores flotaban y llenaban la estancia, ayudando a esparcir el exquisito olor a menta, coco y vainilla que escogí para aromatizar el agua. Un aroma que me recordaba a algo… o a alguien… ¡Merlín!. ¡Se supone que debía olvidarme de todo y de todos!. Pero va la tonta de yo y escojo específicamente las mismas esencias de las que ese rubio es portador todo el día. ¡Menuda idiota!

Había decidido tomar un relajante baño de espuma luego de mi estresante permanencia en la piscina, como una forma de liberar tensiones y descansar un poco del ajetreo del día. Pero aún en esas circunstancias seguía pensando en él y en su cuerpo, en él y en su sonrisa, en él y en sus ojos… en él, en él y en él… ¡Necesito un lavado de cerebro, urgente!

Suspiré sonoramente y estiré ambos brazos a mis costados, apoyándolos en los bordes del jacuzzi. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos para regocijarme más en la relajante sensación…

De pronto, escuché un ruido como de cerrojo, pero no le presté atención hasta que sentí a alguien zambullirse en las cálidas aguas. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y la visión que tuve hace que casi me dé un infarto. Un grito ahogado escapó de mi garganta y retumbó en las paredes de frío mármol, al tiempo que juntaba espuma con mis manos y la usaba para cubrir mis pechos.

Un atractivo chico se encontraba sumergido hasta la cintura en la pared opuesta a mí. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba completamente desordenado al igual que cuando salió de la piscina, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto salvaje y casi felino que me atontaba. Su endurecido torso se hallaba fuera del agua, por lo que las mismas gotas de sudor que me cubrían a mí comenzaban a presentarse en él, deslizándose por su piel en lo que para mí era una visión agonizante. Se encontraba en la misma posición que yo, haciendo que sus fuertes y musculosos brazos resaltaran a la vista, provocando en mí la urgente necesidad de tocarlos para comprobar la autenticidad de los mismos. La pose que mantenía era extremadamente sexy y masculina, solamente digna de un espécimen de su tipo. Sus penetrantes ojos grises estaban fijos en mi impresionada persona, y podía sentir cómo me atravesaba con ellos, viéndolo todo a través de la espuma que, cabe aclarar, cada vez era más escasa. Una sensual media sonrisa era la guinda de la torta, una torta dispuesta solamente para mí, y que yo estaba gustosa en saborear…

Se veía tan condenadamente sexy que el aire abandonó mis pulmones a una velocidad escalofriante y la saliva se encontraba retenida en mi boca dispuesta a caer a raudales de un momento a otro. Ni idea de por qué está aquí, pero definitivamente no me quejo de lo que veo…

Pero… un momento… ahora que lo pienso… ¿¡Qué demonios hacía ahí!?

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

- Me doy un relajante baño¿y tú?

- No estoy para juegos, tarúpido… ¡Dime qué carajo haces en mi habitación, en mi baño y en MI jacuzzi!

- Tranquila preciosa, tranquila…- su voz era grave y profunda- No es necesario sulfurarse tanto… no te alteres…- comenzó a avanzar hacia mí y ahí mismo sentí que me moría.

- ¡Cómo quieres que no me altere!. ¡Si de pronto aparece un completo desconocido en mi tina cuando me estoy dando un baño!

- Nosotros no somos desconocidos…- ya había llegado hasta mí y me tenía acorralada contra la pared del jacuzzi. El delicioso olor a menta y vainilla ya presente en el ambiente se intensificó con su cercanía, paralizando mi cuerpo por completo- Pero si tú así lo piensas… podemos… conocernos más…- su voz se había convertido en un sensual susurro que me aturdía. Se acercó lentamente y anidó su nariz en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma y rozando mi piel con sus labios. ¡Ahora sí que hacía calor!

- Ma… Malf…- cerré los ojos involuntariamente cuando atrapó mi lóbulo derecho con sus dientes y lo mordisqueó sugestivamente- Malfoy no… aléjate.

Me sumergí y pasé por debajo de uno de los brazos que me aprisionaba, nadando rápidamente hacia el otro extremo. Lástima que para tomar mi bata y salir debía volver hacia donde él se encontraba…

- ¡Deja los juegos y dime ya cómo hiciste para entrar aquí!

- Siendo tan inteligente me extraña…-sonrió- Te recuerdo que éste es un hotel muggle, por lo que las habitaciones no tienen protección contra hechizos y/o apariciones.- explicó con autosuficiencia, comenzando nuevamente a desplazarse hacia mí- Pero qué importa eso ahora si ya estoy aquí… No pienses en nada… sólo déjate llevar…- nuevamente, acorralada. ¡Juro que no pude hacer nada!

Por debajo del agua sentí cómo su mano se posicionaba en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su trabajado cuerpo. ¡Merlín!. ¡Estaba completamente desnudo! Difícilmente podría resistir mucho tiempo si tenía a ese Adonis de la perdición tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo frente a mí…

Con su mano libre tomó mi cuello, acomodándolo para que sus labios tuvieran pleno acceso a él. Hizo un camino ascendente, atrapando el lóbulo de mi oreja al final del recorrido como había hecho anteriormente, sólo que en esta oportunidad yo no tenía posibilidad de escapar. No lo habría hecho tampoco. Mientras todavía me estremecía por las placenteras oleadas de placer que su mordisqueo me provocó, llevó ambas manos a mi trasero y lo presionó levemente mientras seguía lisonjeando mi piel con sus labios y lengua. Un gemido escapó de mi garganta y sentí cómo su miembro comenzaba a quemar en mi vientre, de tal manera que apenas conseguía respirar de lo agitada que estaba. Y digamos que el ambiente denso del baño, totalmente obnubilado por espeso vapor, no ayudaba mucho en el enfriamiento corporal que necesitaba con urgencia.

Dejó mi cuello y trazó un camino de besos por mi mentón, para llegar a mi boca y morder mi labio inferior insinuantemente. Rozó mis labios con los suyos y temblé incontrolablemente entre sus brazos. Ansiaba con todo mi ser probar de una vez el sabor de su boca, sentir como mío ese aliento mentolado y fresco, y adjudicarme aquella suave lengua que despertaba todos mis sentidos. Pronto decidió acabar con mi placentera tortura y atrapó mis labios en un beso hambriento y salvaje que me arrancaba el aire y aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón. Dejé la timidez y enredé mis manos en su sedoso cabello, revolviéndolo a gusto mientras los jadeos ahogados que soltaba morían en su boca caliente. Bajé y recorrí sus hombros, para pasar a su recia espalda y luego a su moldeado torso, el cual masajeé ansiosa. Me deleitaba la suavidad y calidez de su piel, era tan tersa…

Descendí con mis manos por su cuerpo y llegué a una zona placenteramente adictiva: rodeé su trasero con mis manos y lo presioné delicadamente contra mi cuerpo provocando que un leve gemido abandonara su boca, el mismo que me hizo gemir a mí. Y no me había equivocado en mi anterior apreciación, su parte trasera era muy firme. El problema fue que al apegarlo a mi cuerpo sudoroso sentí con mayor énfasis su prominente erección, y ahí mismo me abandonaron todas las defensas. Al igual que los restantes gemidos que llevaba bastante tiempo conteniendo.

Él seguía besándome, y yo me perdía en la suavidad de sus labios. Su lengua hacía maravillas en mi boca, estímulos que a cada segundo que pasaba aumentaban mi temperatura corporal y me llevaban a ansiar más; me provocaba recorrerlo entero con mis manos y no dejarlo ir en lo que le restara de vida. La desesperación comenzaba a ser evidente en mis acciones, ya que no aguantaba más para poder sentirlo en todo su esplendor… sencillamente ese rubio me había vuelto loca.

Mepresionó más contra la pared del jacuzzi para acoplarse con mayor perfección y exactitud a mi cuerpo desnudo, e inevitablemente un sonoro gemido abandonó mis labios al sentir todas sus formas moldeando mi propia figura. Recorrió todo mi cuerpo expuesto con sus lisonjas, enloqueciéndome aún más.

- Hermione…- me dijo entre besos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre- Hermione…

- Mmm Draco… oh, Draco…- pronuncié yo, tan absorta en sus ardientes caricias que tampoco reparé en que era primera vez que lo llamaba así- Aah… Draco…

-Hermione… Hermione…

…

- Hermione… ¡Hermione!. ¡¡Hermione!!

Un potente chillido me despertó de mi letargo. Me incorporé, mirando a mi alrededor confundida. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?. ¿Dónde estaba…?. ¿Había sido un…?. ¡Oh, no!. ¡Díganme que no hablé dormida!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJJJ!… Mione tú… tú estabas ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJ!… tú.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJ- Ginny no se aguantaba la risa y se retorcía en el suelo agarrándose el estómago. Aquello sólo confirmó mis temores.

- Ginny, basta… ¿me puedes explicar de qué te ríes? - pregunté temerosa, mas aparentando seguridad.

- Jajajaj "Sigue, mmm Malfoy… no pares, si..." jajajaja… "Eso… eso, ahí… oohh Draco… no te detengas…" ajajajaj- me imitó entre carcajadas con una voz bastante penosa, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Gi- Ginny… ya… basta. Yo… pu-puedo e-explicar to-todo…- tartamudeé nerviosa y muy avergonzada. Sentía mis mejillas teñirse de un rojo escandaloso. Ciertamente, las risotadas de mi amiga no eran de mucha ayuda.

- Lo siento, lo siento… ya está…- se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Su rostro estaba rojo y su expresión tensa, se notaba que intentaba por todos los medios impedir que una nueva carcajada abandonara su boca- ¡¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJA!! - no pudo.

- ¡Suficiente, Ginny! - lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra, o mejor, irme por el caño del jacuzzi. ¿Cómo pude soñar con él?. ¡Y eso! Además… había sido tan real…

- Ya va… ya va… ¡es que no puedes negar que es muy gracioso! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Ok, ok… ya me calmé…- respiró agitada, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ahora explícame qué diablos soñabas con el hurón¿eh pervertida? Por lo que escuché, no estaban haciendo nada muy inocente, y parecía que disfrutabas… ¡jajajajajaja! - risas reanudadas.

- Nada… no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada con Malfoy…

- "Oohh Draco no pares… Mmm sigue así… ¡Oh Merlín, Malfoy!…" ¿Eso es "nada"? Pues a mí me suena a algo… y a algo bien comprometedor… ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAAJAJ!! - explotó nuevamente, pataleando en el suelo enloquecida.

- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!. ¡Basta! No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada.- afirmé con convicción, tragándome la vergüenza que sentía- Ahora dime qué es lo que querías que entraste acá a--

- ¿A interrumpirte? - preguntó la muy… desubicada, riendo de nuevo.

- ¡¡Qué querías!!

- Ya… ya no te sulfures… ¡Es que es muy gracioso! Déjame disfrutar del momento en el que encuentro a mi amiga santurrona en camino a la beatificación en una situación muy comprometedora y embarazosa… teniendo sueños calientes y pervertidos con su enemigo público n° 1… ¡No puedes negar que es para mearse! - adivinen. Sí, carcajada explosiva nuevamente.

- Repito, y más te vale que me contestes si no quieres que salte a tu yugular y la estruje hasta que se reviente… ¡QUÉ-QUIERES!

- Ok, ok… ¡Merlín, qué mal humor! - soltó aún con aquella sonrisita pícara y exasperante en los labios- Venía a decirte que pedí un pequeño almuerzo a la habitación, sólo una ensalada. Algo liviano porque acordé con los chicos que en la noche saldríamos a cenar a algún restaurant por aquí cerca. Sólo eso.

- Bien, muchas gracias por la información. Ahora sal del baño, por favor.

- Tranquila… que ya me voy, no te preocupes.- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- Sigue disfrutando de tu… placentero baño.- dijo antes de cruzar el umbral, soltando otra risotada.

Yo me quedé en el agua un momento más, intentando tranquilizarme.

Mis ganas de ahorcar a la pelirroja comenzaban a irse para ser reemplazadas por mi incredulidad y vergüenza debido a la penosa realidad que había forjado mi inconsciente. Aún estaba algo aturdida. ¿De verdad había soñado aquello?. ¿Y con él?. ¡Merlín, que no estaba tan necesitada! Además… él es un estúpido, un ególatra sin remedio… con una sonrisa socarrona sólo un poquito sexy, pero por lo demás, sin atractivo alguno… No pude evitar morderme la lengua al pensar lo último.

Suspiré, por lo que aquel aroma tan peculiar ingresó a mi nariz, siendo procesado inmediatamente por mi sistema límbico y evocando en mi mente lo soñado, consiguiendo que un estremecimiento me recorriese. ¡Hasta había sentido su aroma!. ¡Y todo tan condenadamente real!

Con un montón de pensamientos saturando mi mente, salí del jacuzzi y me puse nuevamente mi bata, escuchando de fondo las renovadas carcajadas de mi pelirroja amiga.

---------------------------------------------

**Les gustó?? Espero que sí!! En la Web, el jacuzzi fue tema de polémica... lo será aquí también?? Por mí parte, yo quiero uno para mí... uno para meterme con CIERTO personaje de mi historia... que no recuerdo el nombre.. algo con D?? MmmMm.. Dr.. Dumbledore?? jejeje sii estaría bueno (6)**

**Ok!! Too much desvarío, me fuiii!!**

**Besos de lo que puse arríbaaa!!**


	7. Mía

**Holaaaa!**

**Lamento haberme demorado un poco más esta vez, pero me faltó un poco de tiempo para subir un nuevo capítulo. Este es medio corto quizá para lo que se acostumbra en Fanfiction, pero nuevamente les recuerdo que esta historia inicialmente no fue escrita para formato de así que bueno, se hace lo que se puede por alargarlo y que no se ponga tedioso.**

**Las acotaciones para algunas de las chicas que me han dejado posts están al final del capítulo, así que luego bajan y lo leen. **

**Y creo que es eso!! No les demoro más la lectura... acá está!**

**Disclaimer: _La mayoría de los personajes que participan en esta historia no son invención mía, sino parte del maravilloso mundo creativo de la sra. Rowling. Ya quisiera yo tener tanta imaginación!_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_7. Mía_**

_En ese momento__, no muy lejos de allí…_

Un rubio caminaba con pasos cautivadores y elegantes en dirección a la reposera en la que se encontraba su moreno amigo, quien parecía bastante... entretenido. Se adjudicó el que Blaise fuera ahora tan extrovertido y sonrió con orgullo. Mueca que se transformó en seductora al darse cuenta de que, nuevamente, la mayoría de las féminas posaban sus ojos en él. Dándose aires de molestosa y encantadora importancia llegó hasta su amigo, donde pudo escuchar una charla que hizo que casi se le parara el corazón.

- …Claro, como te decía, el quidditch es un deporte muy rudo… se necesita mucho temple y destreza para practicarlo. Por supuesto, eso es lo que me sobra…

- Ya lo veo guapo… el quidditch te ha dado un muy buen cuerpo, con… excelentes músculos…- una muchacha con suaves y moldeados bucles rubios le hablaba coquetamente a Blaise, mientras éste sólo sonreía seductor.

- Seguro que sí… y jugarlo en las ligas profesionales hace que sea aún más exigente…- Draco se apresuró a llegar hasta él.

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué haces hablándole ASÍ de quidditch a una… muggle? - preguntó en un susurro sin apenas mover los labios.

- ¡Draco, me subestimas! Tranquilo hombre… ella es bruja. ¡No soy tan idiota!

- Francamente, eso lo pondría en duda…

- También te estimo amigo…- lo abrazó y estrujó entre sus brazos- Pero dime,¿a qué te refieres con que le hable _así_ de quidditch?

- Así… tan… patéticamente.

- ¡Yo no soy patético!. ¡Soy genial! Y un imán para las chicas…- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Ok… ESO fue patético.

- ¡Vaya que andamos simpáticos!

- Y bueno… la comadreja me pone así, para no variar… Pero dime,¿cómo supiste que… ella es bruja? - la miró detenidamente, la chica se mordió el labio.

- Jajaj la verdad es que fue muy evidente, a pesar de que intentó ser discreta… la sorprendí lanzándole un _Expelliarmus_ a un cliente.- Draco arqueó una ceja.

- ¡Es que el maldito anciano me tenía harta!. ¡No dejaba de hostigarme para que le diera mí numero de teléfono!. ¡Caradura el viejo verde! Se me revuelve el estómago sólo de recordarlo… Y bueno, soy un poco temperamental y… definitivamente esa pasa ambulante me colmó la paciencia.-soltó ella despreocupada- Pero Blaise… y esos modales… ¿no me vas a presentar a este bombón que tienes por amigo? - la muchacha posó sus ojos chocolate en el rubio con un ardor propio de la conquistadora nata.

- Me llamo Draco… Draco Malfoy.- le tomó la mano y con un ademán burlesco le besó el dorso de la misma. Ella rió.

- Mía Steevenson, a tus órdenes lindo.- le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Merlín, Steevenson!. ¡Tú no das puntada sin hilo!

- Y bueno Blaise… soy una chica que vive la vida y aprovecha sus atributos… ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

- No, claro que no, pero podrías ser un poco más recatada…

- ¿Recatada, dices? Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario… Y además, no seas cínico Blaise,¿me vas a decir ahora que te molesta si hago…- delineó los abdominales del chico con su índice provocativamente, mientras se relamía los labios. Bajó con su dedo hasta llegar al borde del traje de baño, donde jugó insinuante con el cordón que ajustaba la prenda del chico-… esto?

- Basta, Mía… o harás que se mee encima.- intercedió Draco al ver la cara de su amigo.

- Es increíble lo que un simple e inocente roce puede provocar en un hombre… impresionante.- rió divertida, levantándose- Lo siento chicos, debo volver a la barra. Nos vemos…- se despidió con un guiño y se fue meneando las caderas acompasadamente.

- Que me parta un rayo mientras me aplasta un hipogrifo desbocado si algo en ella es "simple e inocente".- murmuró el ojiverde observando a la chica acomodar su manto de cabello rubio ondulado con un movimiento de cabeza. Draco rió con ganas, dándole tácitamente su concordancia al moreno.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste, Blaise?

- Nos atendió a Weasley y a mí en la barra hace unos momentos, y se me insinuó descaradamente. ¡Le hubieras visto la cara a la pelirroja! No sé cómo no le volcó el jugo encima a Mía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿Que la mini comadreja anda loquita por ti?

- Bueno… no exactamente loquita…- respondió recordando el incidente con el otro ojiverde y el plantón de la pequeña Weasley- Pero ten por seguro que no le soy indiferente. La verdad, no la culpo…

- ¡Qué arrogante!

- Mira quién habla, señor modestia…

- Así me dicen… ¿Pero entonces planeas que ella sea tu nueva conquista?

- ¿Mía o la pelirroja?

- La enana de fuego, pillo.

- ¡Ah! Es una opción factible, si… Por lo demás, no está nada de mal… Nada de mal…- caviló, más para sí mismo que para su amigo- ¿Y tú?. ¿Qué me dices de Granger?

- ¿Qué pasa con Granger?

- No me vengas a mí con eso… te vi cuando estabas sentado con ella y le hacías masaje…

- Le esparcía el bronceador, no te confundas…- Blaise rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, le "esparcías el bronceador"… pero… ¿vas por ella?

- Zabini no lo sé, no molestes…

- Porque está bien buena... es increíble cuánto cambió esa mujer… Si tu no le vas yo podría--

- Ni se te ocurra,¿me escuchaste? Ni siquiera lo pienses.- interrumpió Draco apuntando al chico amenazadoramente con su dedo índice.

- ¿Ves como sí te interesa? - el morocho subió y bajó las cejas a gran velocidad. Su amigo iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Hola Drakin!. ¿Qué haces? - una exuberante morena apareció en escena y se sentó en las piernas de Draco, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello blanquecino.

- Pansy ya… no te pongas pesada, por favor.- dijo él sacándosela de encima.

- Solo intentaba ser cariñosa--

- Fallando estrepitosamente.- apuntó el rubio.

- ¡Wow! Me contagiarás el humor, cariño.

- Tuvo un encontrón con el zanahorio y la cerebrito.

- ¿Con la sangre sucia?. ¿Qué paso? - preguntó ceñuda.

- Todo partió porque fue a donde ella tomaba sol y empezó a ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUCCCHHH!!!!! - gritó el moreno estruendosamente, producto de un fuerte pisotón que recibió en su pie descalzo por parte del rubio.

- ¡Lo siento, Blaise!. ¡Pero para qué atraviesas tu pie, por Merlín! - el ojiverde saltaba en un pie mientras se masajeaba la extremidad lesionada con las manos.

- ¡¡Atravesar qué salvaje del carajo si tú--

- Yo quería pisar la charquita que estaba debajo… es que me encanta ver saltar el agüita…- sonrió Draco, infantil.

- ¡Qué agüita ni que ocho cuartos!. ¡Me apachurraste mi piececito, bruto!

- ¿Y quién le manda a interponerse en el camino del mío, eh?

- El mismo dueño que ahora te va a romper el--

- ¡Ya chicos! - gritó Pansy autoritariamente y ambos guardaron silencio casi en un acto reflejo- Blaise, fue un accidente, no seas niñita.- la morena hizo una pausa, pero retomó al ver que el agredido iba a protestar- Iré a buscarte algo helado,¿ok? Y compórtense por favor, que ya todos nos están mirando.- y era cierto, muchos pares de ojos los veían asustados.

- …

- ¡Ya Blaise deja el teatro!. ¡No seas marica! - soltó el rubio al ver que su amigo intentaba chuparse el dedo gordo.

- ¡No es teatro Malfoy!. ¡Eres una bestia, casi me partes el pie!

- Y te lo merecías. Sino terminabas contándole a Pansy con todo y detalle mi incursión en las curvas de Granger…

- ¿Qué te importa si le cuento o no, Malfoy? Nunca te ha interesado lo que piensen los demás de lo que haces.

- Y no me interesa. Lo que pasa es que la pobre aún anda prendida de mí, ya conoces mi encanto…- el moreno entornó los ojos- Como también sabes cómo se pone con éstas cosas… y la verdad es que no tengo el menor interés en protagonizar una escenita de celos con la chica despechada, no gracias. Eso se lo dejo al tomate parlante y a la sabelotodo.

- ¿O sea que sí hay onda con Granger?

- Blaise, no lo sé, está buena y listo… pero no te diré nada como sigas metiendo la pata así.

- El que metió la pata fuiste tú, y literalmente…- respondió resentido.

- ¡Ya te dije que no seas mamón! Te lo merecías y punto, problema zanjado.

- Ok, ok… me comprometo a tener más cuidado si tú prometes no comportarte como un troglodita… ¡Con un carraspeo habría bastado!

- Está bien, acepto… ¿en serio te dolió tanto?

- ¡Si, cavernícola!

- Bueno, lo siento… ¿quieres que le dé un besito a tu pie ahora?

- ¡No gracias!. ¡Que asco! - el rubio rió divertido ante las caras de su amigo.

- Ya Blaise, aquí te traje una compresa fría. Ahora deja de lloriquear y póntela.- la morena llegaba con una compresa que dentro tenía un gel de brillante color azul en las manos.

- Como mande, sargento.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy en la noche? - preguntó el ojigris a sus amigos. A Pansy le brillaron los ojos.

- ¡Yo!. ¡Yo sé, mi Dragón!. ¡Elígeme, yo sé! - saltaba en su sitio como una niña.

- Está bien Pansy, habla… y NO me llames así, por favor… es penoso.

- Yo creo que es lindo, Dragón…- mirada asesina por parte del susodicho- Ok, va… me callo… ¡qué enojón!... Bueno, yo quiero que vayamos a un restaurant hermoso que vi ayer mientras daba una vuelta por aquí cerca. La comida se me antoja deliciosa y el local en sí es muy elegante.- culminó emocionada y orgullosa de sí misma por su idea.

- Me parece un buen plan. ¿Qué tipo de comida sirven?

- Esperaba que preguntaras Blaise, porque especialmente a ti te encantará.- sonrió infantil- Es un _ristorante italiano_,¡de buena pasta!

- _¡Eccellente¡L'Italia, il mio amore!_

- Guárdate eso para la noche, seudo italiano.- el ojiverde bajó la cabeza, incomprendido.

- Draki, déjalo.- mirada asesina nuevamente- ¡No te gusta ningún apodo! Y yo que te los pongo con todo mi cariño…- soltó Pansy con melancolía e hizo un puchero.

- Ya no te pongas sentimental, sabes bien que me molesta.

- Está bien, como sea…- aceptó de mala gana- Entonces quiero que ambos estén listos como para las ocho. Si quieren se piden algo a la habitación, ustedes deciden, pero los quiero presentables a las ocho en punto en el hall del hotel,¿entendido?

- Como mande, sargento.

- Blaise ya…- se levantó dispuesta a irse- Sorpréndeme Draki… apuesto a que estarás irresistible…- acarició el torso del chico y se fue guiñándole el ojo.

- Vaya sí la traes loca… no sé cómo lograrás sacártela de encima. A lo mejor si le haces el favor… ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUCHHHH!!!! - gritó cuando Draco le aplastó con fuerza la compresa contra el pie herido- ¡Maldito animal!

- A ver si así aprendes a cerrar la boca de una vez, Zabini. Que te vaya bonito…- sonrió irónico y se alejó en dirección al hotel.

- ¡¡Salvaje del demonio!!. ¡¡Bestia troglodita!!. ¡¡Bruto del carajo!!. ¡¡Hurón cavernícola!! - vociferaba el moreno descontrolado, a medida que veía el último cabello platinado perderse en las sombras del hall de entrada, y sin importarle que en un perímetro de 20 metros a la redonda, toda la gente se había esfumado asustada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fiiiiiinn!! jajaja xP**

Bueno, acá los pequeños mensajitos para algunas:

**_Motoko Ichiggo:_ ... qué es lo que pasa que no puedes leer fics?? En la web lo dijiste y acá también... pero no entiendo la razón. :S Gracias de todas formas porque aunque "_no puedas_" me dejas post igual :) De hecho, me hiciste llegar a los ansiados 40 posts... ya no aguantaba más viendo ese 39 marcado en mi pantalla ¬¬ xD**

_Adi Felton:_ Aún no subo "Una difícil decisión" pero hoy ya empecé a hacerle las correciones necesarias para publicarla aquí. Sabrán cuando lo haga, no se preocupen... y gracias por el post!

_mimi-malfoy:_ Bueno, varias cosas xD First... cuál es tu nombre de usuaria en la Web?? Si me dices puedo reconocerte más fácil. Second.. jajaj sí publico más seguido acá que en la Web... pero bueno, para publicar acá ya tengo todos los capítulos listos, en cambio en la Web... 8-) sólo diré que mi inspiración no está muy buena xD And third... a mí también me gusta mucho más con colooorrr!! Obvio que sí! Amo publicar en la Web.. los emoticones, las letras, las firmas.. todo! Acá es más fome :( Pero qué se le puede hacer!! Resumo todo diciendo: FUCKIN' SPAM ¬¬

_Pauulongaa!:_ Moshaa de mi vidaaa! Te estuve esperando en msn todo el día hoy, bitch, pero no apareciste nunca ¬¬ Zeenkss for your post, hore!! Y sí, te debo _el_ capítulo... pero puedes seguir esperando eternamente, sabes que falta su buen tiempo xD Teamoteamoteamooo :)

**Buenooo! Es todo por ahora.. me reporto nuevamente en unos días!!**

**Ymm... saben que me gustan los posts, no?? Pues entonces háganme feliz!! A que no se imaginan cómo pueden hacerlo...**


	8. La buona pasta

**Lleguééé con otro capítulo! Sorry por la demora, pero esta semana he tenido bastante que hacer, y la otra se me viene movida también... aprovechando que hoy es viernes, quise ponerme al día aquí.**

**Igual no tienen de qué quejarse eh?, este es el más largo que he subido hasta ahora. **

**No la dilato más... les dejo la lectura y les aviso que al final del chap hay un par de comentarios para algunas de ustedes, así que luego bajan y lo leen.**

**Enjoy!!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

8. **_La buona pasta_**

El tiempo se me escurrió entre las manos y, luego de soportar olímpicamente las burlas de la pelirroja por todo lo que quedaba de tarde, comenzamos a alistarnos para la cena que planeamos con los chicos. Con todo, mi mente estaba en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en el bochornoso "incidente" del baño. ¿¡Cómo diantres pude soñar eso… y con él!? Sencillamente no me lo creía… Vale que el chico estaba bueno, qué bueno… ¡excelente!¿Pero tan alto lo tenía en comparación a otros hombres como para que mi inconsciente forjara una realidad tan… distorsionada?¡Más encima tan jodidamente real! Juro por Merlín que creí que estaba con él en el jacuzzi… y no sé bien por qué, pero cuando lo pienso la idea no me es tan desagradable…

Quizás es eso lo que más me molesta, que en realidad no ocurrió, y que muy dentro de mí sé que nunca jamás ocurrirá… Porque digo, el día en que Draco Malfoy, así como todos lo conocemos, se fije en una "asquerosa sangre sucia" y cerebrito, y que para más remate se llame Hermione Granger, yo juraré no estudiar nunca más en mi vida. Así de imposible lo veo.

Y tampoco entiendo y comprendo del todo por qué el saber esa verdad hace que sienta un desasosiego ajeno en mí, un vacío que no sé cómo llenar. Es una sensación extraña, pero definitivamente desagradable.

¿No será que me estoy empezando a obsesionar un poco con el hurón?¿Tanta impresión causaron un par de músculos en mi retina, y posteriormente en mi cerebro? Y vale que no eran solo un par… Ya lo digo… ¡ese rubio está potente!

¿Pero qué diablos digo? Parece que los tibios y asfixiantes aires caribeños no me hacen nada bien, con estos pensamientos superé mi propia marca de esquizofrenia hormonal… y mejor escucho a Ginny, porque hace rato veo que mueve los labios pero no la oigo en lo más mínimo…

- …Entonces no sé cuál… ¿tú qué dices?

- Ehm… si, yo… este… pienso que… ¡cof!¡cof!

- ¿No me escuchaste un carajo, verdad?- preguntó un poco molesta.

- Lo siento, de verdad… tengo la cabeza en otra parte…

- ¡Entre las piernas de Malfoy!.¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!- no, aunque no lo crean… aún no para con la "tallita". En esta oportunidad sólo me digné a mirarla con cara de asesina en serie sosteniendo un afilado e insinuante cuchillo en las manos. Creo que captó la idea- ¡Ok!.¡Está bien! Ya me callo… ¡Alegra un poco la vida, mujer!

- ¿Decías, Gin?

- ¡Ah, si!.¿Cuál vestido crees que está mejor… el lila, o éste turquesa que tengo aquí?

- Espera… ¿vas en plan "soy una chica decente y refinada, gustosa de divertirse pero no en exceso" o "soy una perra sedienta de sexo y muero por meterme pronto entre las piernas de algún chico apuesto dispuesto a hacerme el favor"…?

- ¡Dios, Herm!¿Qué clase de inmundicia me crees?- por un momento creí ver la luz…- ¡Por supuesto que la segunda!.¡Merlín, como si no me conocieras! - …pero todo rastro de salvación en la vida de mi amiga se esfumó tan pronto como llegó.

- Ok…- acordé resignada- Si es así, entonces el turquesa.

- ¡Perfecto!.¡Be careful, gentlemen!- tomó el vestido y se fue con una radiante y picarona sonrisa al baño para cambiarse.

Suspiré y me dirigí al ropero para escoger mi atuendo. Abrí las grandes puertas de caoba y tras echar un rápido vistazo a todo mi repertorio, encontré el elegido. Lo saqué y me lo puse sin chistar sintiendo la deliciosa tela deslizarse por mi cuerpo como una suave caricia. La pelirroja salió del baño ya ataviada con su infartante elección y ambas nos peinamos y maquillamos con la minuciosidad propia que la situación ameritaba. Cerca de las 8:30 de la noche con una espléndida luna menguante, estábamos bajando las imponentes escaleras imperio de un crema elegante del Riu en dirección al hall, donde un boquiabierto pelirrojo y un atónito pelo-azabache nos esperaban.

No era para menos; por lo menos comprendía la perplejidad presente en Harry. La descarada pelirroja traía el vestido turquesa que, reconozco, yo le aconsejé. ¡Encarcélenme! Prácticamente me obligó a que se lo recomendara… era cosa de ver el otro… Pero éste era completamente lo contrario, el más vil antagonista de lo que pudiera ser un atuendo suave y recatado. La prenda iba amarrada a su cuello por dos tiras de tela, las mismas que cubrían sus senos y provocaban un escote de infarto, bastante exagerado diría yo. Su espalda de leche estaba totalmente descubierta, dejando a la vista las ocasionales pecas salpicadas en ella que siempre le envidié, y la tela comenzaba a cubrir desganadamente sólo un poco antes de que la espalda pierda el nombre… Aquel provocador vestido le llegaba unos cuatro dedos por sobre la rodilla y su indumentaria era coronada por unos hermosos zapatos de tacón a juego con su tenida. El manto de cabello fuego lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, dejando libres tiernos bucles que enmarcaban su cara porcelánica e intentaban aplacar un poco la exuberancia del vestido, sin lograr su cometido. Su pelo contrastaba a la perfección con el atuendo y se veía aún más rojizo y brillante que de costumbre. Sencillamente se veía despampanante.

Y en lo que respecta a mí… cuando llegué abajo casi me dieron ganas de gritarle a Ron que aprendiera a cerrar la boca, pero lo cierto es que me sentí orgullosa conmigo misma. Mi elección fue un sencillo vestido negro con tiras amarradas al cuello. Un tanto más ajustado en la cintura, me llegaba también unos cuatro dedos por sobre la rodilla, donde caía suelto y se movía libre. Se entallaba perfectamente a mi figura y poseía un escote razonable que terminaba con un recogido de pinza en medio del pecho. Discreto, pero provocador. Opté por un medio moño que dejaba escapar varios mechones traviesos sobre mi espalda y rostro, el cuál estaba ligeramente maquillado con el fin de no sobrecargarme. Nunca me gustó demasiado pintarme. Mis pies calzaban unos preciosos zapatos negros con taco moderado, sumamente cómodos y elegantes. Y el atuendo pareció surtir el efecto inconscientemente esperado en mi sublevada cabecita. Ron era una genuina versión masculina del perro de Pavlov.

Y bueno, ellos tampoco se quedaban atrás. El ojiverde vestía unos pantalones negros de satén y una pulcra camisa blanca que caía casual por su desarrollado cuerpo. Ron, por su parte, usaba unos pantalones azul noche, casi negros, y una camisa rosa clara que, a mi parecer, le sentaba bastante bien. Más que bien.

- Menos mal que sólo vamos a un restaurant…- comentó sonreído el ojiverde.

- Harry, no molestes,¿quieres? - contestó la pelirroja y él la miró algo intimidado. Ahí había pasado algo…- Además, una debe verse espectacular incluso para ir a comprar pan. ¿O me vas a decir que no me veo bien? - se giró sobre sí misma para mostrar el vestido completo y los ojos de Harry se ensancharon al observar su tersa espalda completamente descubierta. Ron estaba demasiado ocupado babeando como para regañarlo por mirar así a su "hermanita".

- No… digo sí… est-estás muy… ehm…

- Creo que quiere decir que le gustó.- le susurré a Gin divertida por los balbuceos de mi amigo- Ahora no lo hagas sufrir más… ¿no te da pena?

- En lo absoluto…- me murmuró de vuelta y luego sonrió- Bueno, se nos hace tarde, vámonos.

Luego de nuestra entrada triunfal, nos dirigimos al auto que habíamos arrendado por toda nuestra estadía en aquellas playas paradisíacas. Era una mini-van color plata, muy cómoda y espaciosa.

En unos minutos llegamos a _"La buona pasta"_, un restaurant muy reconocido por su excelente comida italiana. El local en sí era espectacular, moderno y refinado. Predominaban los tonos metálicos y sobrios, aunque la delicadeza estaba presente en las lámparas de estilo cortesano que colgaban de tanto en tanto de las paredes, arrojando sombras aquí y allá sobre los rostros de los comensales. Diversos olores de pastas, cremas y derivados flotaban por todo el lugar, provocándome las ganas de darle un mordisco al aire para degustar todo aquello que olfateaba tan gustosa.

- _Buona notte_…- saludó el joven mozo. Ojos chocolate y cabello negro azulado, buen porte… bien.- _¿Avete una prenotazione?_...- o.O- Reserva… ¿tienen reserva? - añadió al ver nuestra cara de estupor.

- ¡Ah, claro! S_ì, abbiamo_.- respondió el ojiverde. Debo reconocer que escucharlo parlar en italiano era muy sexy.

- _Venuto con me, per favore_…

Entramos con la ojiazul como unas divas y percibí con regocijo cómo muchos hombres nos volteaban a ver. Caminamos un poco y los chicos nos escoltaron. Todo iba de maravillas cuando sentí una mirada especialmente intensa… Recorrí el recinto con la vista y…

- Díganme que es un sueño…- dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- No… es una pesadilla.- le devolvió su hermano en el mismo tono.

Tres pares de ojos nos miraban fijamente, casi sin expresión en el rostro. Yo me fijé principalmente en unos gris profundo que me escrutaban sin reparos. Sentí que me faltaba el aire. ¿Es que este rubio me sale hasta en la sopa? Bueno, en los tallarines… ¡Rayos!

- No puede ser… Estas malditas coincidencias ya me están molestando…- fue el comentario de Ron.

- Tranquilo, hacemos como que no existen y listo. No vinimos a tomar el té con ellos, así que no tenemos por qué intercambiar palabras. Por lo demás, nuestras mesas están separadas…- razonó Ginny.

- Claro, porque tú estás muy contenta por encontrarte con Zabini,¿no?- cuestionó Harry con brusquedad.

- No me hagas enojar. Ni siquiera debería estarte dirigiendo la palabra después de lo de hoy, así que siéntete afortunado de que aunque sea te mire.- respondió ella con frialdad.

Yo ni siquiera me preguntaba de qué diablos estaban hablando mientras el mozo nos dirigía a nuestra mesa. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando volver a respirar con normalidad y tratando de ocultar el coloreado que mis mejillas iban adquiriendo a una penosa velocidad. Con tan sólo verlo recordaba el sueño… el maldito sueño… ¡Yo y mi pervertido subconsciente! No tenía idea de que lo encontraba _tan_ atractivo hasta haber soñado esas cosas… impúdicas, que no quiero detenerme ni en recordar. Caminando entre las mesas abarrotadas de gente con aire interesante, me sentía vulnerable. Por la forma en que sus ojos me perforaban pareciera como si pudiera leer mi mente hasta su último recodo, y estoy segura de que esa mirada me dejaba más expuesta que si me pusieran al mismísimo Voldemort en frente desplegando todas sus artes en la Legeremancia. Agradecí a todos los santos que se me pasaron por la cabeza que él no sea Voldemort y que yo no sea tan tonta como para seguir manteniéndole la mirada cuando puedo voltear la cabeza.

Caminé ausente y evitando a toda costa encontrarme con esos ojos de acero hasta la mesa dispuesta para cuatro. Me senté junto a la pelirroja, el ojiazul estaba frente a mí y Harry enfrentaba a mi amiga.

- Pero si mira a quién nos encontramos… es el protagonista de tus sueños eróticos…- murmuró Ginny para que sólo yo la escuchara. La pisé por debajo de la mesa y soltó un agudo chillido que hizo que todos en un perímetro considerable nos miraran.

- ¡Ginny! Casi me rompes el tímpano… ¿qué te pasó?

- Nada Ron, Gin se pegó con la pata de la mesa, eso es todo.

- ¡Qué crees que haces idiota! - susurró mi amiga furibunda- ¡Ahora se me hinchará el pie y no me saldrá el zapato!

- Para que cierres la boca de una vez, señorita discreción.

- Lo único que hago es decir la verdad, no tienes por qué agredirme. ¡Por poco me atraviesas mi piececito con tu tacón!

- Ya no te hagas la víctima, que no te queda. ¡Deja de molestarme con eso de una vez! Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa…

- Ni tu culpa ni infierno, fue tu paraíso.- arqueó las cejas con una mirada insinuante que me mosqueó.

- ¡Dije basta!.¡No más, Ginevra, ya fue! - le espeté un tanto impotente.

- Ok… intentaré comportarme…- sonrió con malicia.

- Ginny, por favor no me ha--

- ¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?-

- Nada hermanito, aquí no pasa nada… Y bien, dónde está la carta, que muero de hambre…

_o.o.o.o Unas cuantas mesas más allá… o.o.o.o_

Un par de ojos gris azogue observaban furtivamente desde la otra esquina del restaurant al grupo de cuatro personas que había abordado recién el lugar, deteniéndose a ratos y reticentes en una castaña que lucía… diferente.

_"Granger se lo tenía bien escondidito… Más que un ratón de biblioteca, pareciera que de oruga se transformó en mariposa… y en una bastante aceptable…"_

- ¿Drakin?¿En qué piensas amor?

- Tres cosas, Pansy… Primero, no me pongas esos patéticos apodos porque ya sabes lo que los odio. Segundo, no soy tu amor ni nunca lo seré… y tercero, pero lo más importanteY ¡No te importa lo que esté pensando!.¡Ni siquiera te molestes en preguntar! - airado, bebió del margarita que tenía en frente suyo.

- Hey, Draco… no seas tan duro con la pobre…- interpeló Blaise a favor de la morena, quien estaba demasiado espantada para replicar.

- Pero es que me…-- miró a la chica, quien tenía los ojos llorosos y hacía pucheros- Merlín…- suspiró- Lo siento, Pansy… pero sabes que me revienta que me llames así y ya no sé cómo hacer que lo entiendas…

- Yo sólo te trato con cariño y ves lo que recibo a cambio…

- Un cariño innecesario, Pansy. No hace falta que me pongas esos apelativos tan… melosos…- se retorció en su lugar con una mueca de asco.

- _Il vostro ordine_…- apareció entonces el alto mozo a su lado.

- _Ehm... il spaghetti al filetto,¿è quello con il salsa di filetto, i funghi, il vino rosso e la crema? _- preguntó Blaise con el sexy acento impregnado en la voz.

- _Sì, è, signore._

- _Allora preferirò quello, per favore_.- sonrió el morocho mientras le entregaba la carta al chico. Se sentía en su salsa hablando aquel idioma.

- _Io desidero il risoto di frutti di mare_.- habló el rubio. Blaise lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes hablar italiano?

- ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía, Dragón?

- Casi desde siempre… y hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces, Pansy.- sonrió misterioso, obviando el apodo usado por la morena.

-Pero… ¿cómo es que no sabía eso?- suspiró- Bueno… yo quiero una lasaña con salsa genovesa- sonrió nerviosa.

- _¿Lasagne alla genovese? _- preguntó el joven camarero por sobre su pequeña libretita de anotaciones.

- Sí, la misma.

- _Molto buon…_- murmuró terminando de anotar el pedido- _Grazie, il vostro ordine è aspetta..._ Su orden está lista, la traeré en unos minutos.- dijo en un inglés con un acento claramente extranjero, para posteriormente abandonar la mesa.

El rubio lo siguió con la vista y comprobó que se dirigía al grupo que captaba toda su atención.

En un principio se había molestado porque llegaran al mismo lugar en el que ellos comían, habiendo tantos otros sitios de los que elegir en una ciudad tan grande como Miami. Pero luego de ver a la castaña, pensó que no sería tan malo y que podría acompañar a su plato de comida recreando la vista un poco. Sólo un poco…

- Voy al baño un momento.- anunció Pansy poniéndose de pie, mostrando un precioso vestido blanco que se entallaba a su curvilínea figura, sin nada que lo sujetara a su cuello u hombros sino que sólo apretándose en su pecho.

- _¿Che cosa state osservando? _- preguntó el Blaise en cuanto la morena ya hubo desaparecido de su vista- O a quién…

- _Una bella ragazza_…- susurró el ojigris sin despegar la vista de Hermione, quien miraba a la mesa con un leve coloreado en las mejillas. Blaise dirigió sus ojos a aquella mesa.

- _¡Mamma mía!_ No puedo ver vestida así a pecas… no puedo…- dijo el ojiverde en un gemido de frustración.

- Y sin embargo no despegas la vista de ella…- le contestó su amigo rodando los ojos de plata.

- Tú ni hables, mira que tampoco le quitas los ojos de encima a Granger.

- Yo no me estoy quejando de lo que observo, todo lo contrario…- anunció dibujando en sus labios una sensual sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces sí le vas a ella después de todo, no?

- No lo sé, pero tengo que admitir que se ha puesto preciosa… y que tiene un cuerpo de infarto…- agregó con una voz tan temible como seductora.

- Sí que lo tiene…

- ¡Ni te atrevas! Ni siquiera la mires.- saltó bruscamente el rubio, dirigiéndole una mirada punzante a su amigo.

- ¡Uff!.¡Menos mal que no te gusta! - satirizó Blaise haciendo aspavientos- ¡Estás totalmente colgado!

- ¡Nada que ver! Yo sólo lo digo por… ehm… bueno, tú ya estás con la enana de fuego--

- Aún no estoy amigo, aún no…- aclaró él no sin cierto pesar en la voz.

- Bueno, aún no… pero sabes a lo que me refiero. Y… pienso que deberías focalizarte solamente en ella, para que así no te distraigas y la conquistes a como dé lugar…- terminó un vacilante blondo, sonriendo forzadamente.

- Ehm… sí, Draco, sí…- acordó Blaise entornando los ojos antes de darle otro sorbo a su aperitivo.

_o.o.o.o En la otra punta del restaurant… o.o.o.o_

No aguantaba más... sencillamente aquella mirada me estaba matando, me consumía lentamente...

Había pasado un tiempo considerable y nuestra comida ya había llegado. Pero en vez de disfrutar de un buen plato de pastas varias, lo único que quería era que se abriera el piso bajo mis pies. ¡Es que sencillamente no lo soportaba! Sentía como si el acero de sus ojos recayera corpóreamente sobre mí, arrancándome el aire con tortuosa lentitud. Me desnudaba con la vista… era como si me examinaran unos rayos X y me hicieran un escaneo completo. Estaba nerviosa.

- Hermione,¿está bien tu plato?¿Te gusta la comida?

- Sí Ron, todo está bien…- respondí sin poder evitar la voz cansina luego de haber aguantado la misma pregunta ya unas seis veces anteriores. Ron llevaba eternos minutos hablándome cosas que la verdad yo no escuchaba pues tenia cosas más… ehm… inquietantes en qué pensar.

- ¿Segura?¿No estará frío? Según decía mi abuelita, eso te hace mal para el estómago… si quieres le decimos al mozo que lo vaya a calentar, o que te cambie el plato…

- Ron, ya te lo dije, mi comida y yo estamos bien.- me apresuré a responder cada vez más alterada cuando vi que se paraba para llamar al joven que nos atendía.

- No seas tímida,¿eh? Mira que no hay ningún problema si--

- ¡Ron, ya!.¡Cállate un momento por favor!.¡No me hostigues más! Ya te dije que todo está bien,¡no seas pesado!

- Pero Herm--

- ¡Por favor!.¡¿No te das cuenta que no he escuchado palabra de lo que has dicho en todo este tiempo!.¡Dios!- ok, fui un poco dura, lo sé. ¡Pero cuando estoy nerviosa me pongo irritable!

- No era necesario ladrar tanto…- comentó la ojiazul sentada junto a mí. La verdad es que tenía razón, el restaurant en pleno nos miraba.

- Lo siento…- susurré avergonzada.

La cena siguió como si nada, aunque debo admitir que el ambiente se cortaba con varita. Mi amiga y el ojiverde apenas se dirigían la palabra, no tengo idea por qué. Su mutua indiferencia era sumamente incómoda; ella mantenía una pose orgullosa y él no le hablaba, pero podía notar en sus esmeraldas un brillo de arrepentimiento, el cual cambiaba rápidamente a uno asesino cuando sorprendía a Ginny mirando descaradamente a Zabini. ¡Si casi había que pasarle un babero a la pelirroja! Pero la verdad es que el moreno estaba estupendo. Vestía unos pantalones negros muy elegantes junto con una camisa verde musgo abierta descuidadamente en los primeros botones, por lo que su bronceado torso quedaba a vista y paciencia de todos. Y por lo que se veía, Ginny estaba impaciente por ir y lanzársele encima…

El pelirrojo sentado frente a mí se había sumido en el más absoluto mutismo. Parece que se tomó muy a pecho las palabras que le dije, y ahora miraba su plato como si estuviera considerando seriamente la posibilidad de estrangularse con un tallarín. La verdad es que sí daba pena… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y lo prefiero así de calladito.

Y para terminar, aquí estaba yo.

Con la vista fija en mi comida, intentando no tomar en cuenta el entorno que me rodeaba pero siento absolutamente consciente de que aquellos ojos no se despegaban de mí. ¡Por qué carajo tenía que tener una mirada tan penetrante! Me derretía en mi asiento. También era consciente de que mis mejillas estaban muy coloreadas, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño… ¡Fue tan real! Y ahora tenía al protagonista de él a unos metros de distancia… ¡simplemente no podía aguantarlo! Lo que ocurrió en el jacuzzi fue patético, lo sé… pero fue deliciosamente penoso, antojablemente ridículo, irresistiblemente prohibido…

Me sofocaba. Me revolví incómoda en mi silla sin dejar de sentirme observada con lupa. Pero ya no aguantaba, necesitaba calmarme. Me levanté de mi silla ofreciendo las disculpas pertinentes para dirigirme al baño y refrescarme un poco. De nuevo comenzaba a sentir aquel calor naciente en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo y que lentamente envolvía cada uno de mis músculos adentrándolos en un adormilamiento perezoso que, sin embargo, me agradaba. Y aquello era preocupante.

Los baños se encontraban al fondo del restaurant, y para llegar a ellos era necesario pasar junto a _aquella_ mesa.

Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando sus ojos me delinearon aún con más detenimiento que las veces anteriores, por lo que pasé rauda y en un santiamén ya estaba entrando a los lavabos. Una pared ubicada frente a ambos baños (masculino y femenino) prohibía la vista de la gente que entraba y salía, era como un pasillo. Una vez dentro, me mojé la cara y suspiré. Rogaba aguantar un poco más y no tener que cruzar palabra con él. Al menos no de momento. Esperé hasta que mis mejillas volvieron a adquirir su tono natural y tras inspirar profundamente, salí del baño. No logré avanzar ni tres pasos cuando unos fuertes brazos me atraparon, pegándome a la pared. Vi mis posibilidades de escapar de aquel acosador nulas cuando su imponente cuerpo se puso delante mío. Inspiré agitada y en ese momento caí en cuenta…

Yo no lo miraba a la cara, pero sin duda el personaje había dejado de ser anónimo para mí.

Ese delicioso aroma a menta y esencia de vainilla hizo acto de presencia y un involuntario remezón me recorrió de norte a sur, haciéndome temblar ligeramente por saber lo que se avecinaba. Lentamente levanté mi mirada sólo para aseverar mis sospechas, chocándome con unos luceros grises que brillaban deslumbrantes en la oscuridad de aquel desierto pasillo.

- _Buona notte, castagna sensuale… _

_---------------------------------------------------_

**There it was!!**

**Espero les haya gustado... y tienen que reconoces que es más largo. **

**Aquí exploro un poco en el italiano, un idioma que me encanta y encuentro demasiaaado sexy.. pero lo cierto es que raíces ibéricas no tengo, así que si hay uno que otro error, me lo perdonen :P jajaja la idea es que se entienda lo que quería decir, y todo está facilito de leer ;)**

**Bueeeno.. ahora los comentarios:**

**Motoko: Ya capté la promesa... y bueno, es razonable y cuando necesito ayuda desesperadamente, yo también recurro "al que sabe". Pero no sólo para pedir... también para agradecer, agradecer por todo lo que se tiene, y nunca hay que olvidarse de eso. Gracias por leer.**

**diana: Publiqué después del trozo que pusiste, pero en un nuevo tema.. quizá por eso no lo viste. No voy a dar la dirección aquí, pero métete a la Web y pon mi nombre de usuaria en el buscador... ahí vas a encontrar el tema de la segunda parte de mi fic ;) Pero por favooorrr no pegues de nuevo escenas de lo que viene más adelante... ya les he dicho que no comenten nada, chicas!! Por favor recuerden que aca llega gente que no vio este fic en su vida, y que te cuenten lo que sigue es bastante asqueroso ¬¬ Entiendan y pónganlo en práctica... aca no se habla de lo que viene más adelante, sólo de lo que estoy colgando. (Todo esto va en buena onda, conste... y ya sé que no son todas las que se me adelantan en la lectura y con sus posts, pero para decir esto es necesario que hable en general :S)**

**Thunderlara:S bueno... creo que mis razones para actualizar seguido aquí y no en la Web están dichas y requetedichas. Acá es sólo modificar un poco, copiar y pegar... en la Web es sentarme, dedicarme toda una tarde exclusivamente a escribir y molerme la cabeza inventando algo que me guste. La diferencia es grandísima, y creo que es suficiente exlicación para entender por qué me demoro tanto en la Web... esta semana ni me he pasado por allí porque me la llenaron de controles, tenía todos los santos días, y ni bien daba uno, llegaba a mi casa a estudiar para el siguiente. Apenas me metía al computador!! Recién hoy que es fin de semana CREO que puedo retomar la escritura del ff, y digo _creo _porque ayer (viernes 1 de junio) fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana y vino una tía que vive a 7 horas de aquí... y que no veo nuuuuncaaa, tonces como vamos a estar "en familia" quizá ni tiempo me quede para escribir. En todo caso ya llevo 7 páginas escritas y aún me falta un poco.. el capítulo va a ser más largo que el anterior que colgué, so don't worry.**

**Paauu!: jaja gracias por el post biitch! te adoroo! jjajaja y me cagué de risa... un poco borde o no, perraa?? xD pero ta bien, ta bien. Besos de niicoo (L) así requete pegoteadooss... como no te juntas ya con él.. 8-)**

**Yaaa... ahí está todo lo que tenía que decir. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, pero para saberlo... necesito que me dejen posts!! C'mon!! no les cuesta nadaaaa!**

**Besos a todaass!**


	9. Entre la serpiente y la pared

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**9. Entre la serpiente y la pared**

Su voz profunda remeció hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Me removió las entrañas y extendió el temblor por todo mi cuerpo, traduciéndolo como un ligero estremecimiento bastante evidente. Y ni hablar cuando logré procesar la información y me di cuenta de que había hablado en italiano… ¡Mi idioma preferido por excelencia! Siempre lo he encontrado muy tentador... y ese provocado y marcado acento saliendo de los labios del rubio más sensual que pisa la faz de la tierra, era sencillamente la cosa más endemoniadamente sexy e irresistible que podría soportar.

- _¿Che cosa state facendo qui? _- de nuevo… ¡Dios, apiádate de mí!

- Ehm… pues yo… est-estaba…- enarcó una ceja con autosuficiencia ante mi patético balbuceo y ese simple gesto me dio la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Bello, pero un maldito presumido a fin de cuentas- ¿Qué crees que vengo a hacer a un baño, hurón?¿Bailar la conga?- pregunté mordaz.

- Nuevamente el sarcasmo que te caracteriza… estoy hablando contigo pacíficamente y tú me atacas… yo pienso,¿es posible relacionarse así?

- ¡Vaya sorpresa enterarme de que piensas, Malfoy! Ésa es nueva.

- ¿Seguimos? Yo no te estoy molestando.

- Me molesta tu simple presencia, huroncito.

- Eso lo dirás de la boca para afuera, porque tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario…- pronunció llevando su mano derecha a mi cadera. Maldije internamente el imperceptible temblor que me recorrió y que él no habría sentido de no ser porque me estaba tocando- ¿Ves a qué me refiero?- susurró con voz aterciopelada en mi oído, esparciendo deliciosas cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo.

- Aléjate de mí y no te acerques más,¿entendido? - lo empujé apartándolo una vez logré escapar al hechizo de su aroma, cuando reparé debidamente en él.

A pesar de la penumbra que nos envolvía, ésta no era suficiente como para no permitir una buena visibilidad de su figura. Delineé cada recoveco de su desarrollado cuerpo paseando mis ojos desde sus costosos zapatos, subiendo por los elegantes pantalones negros de satén y pasando a recrear mi vista con la privilegiada panorámica que tenía de su pecho descubierto. Llevaba una camisa azul profundo desabrochada en los primeros botones, dejando sus firmes pectorales como un espectáculo que mis manos pagarían por acariciar. Las mangas estaban arremangadas, causando la agonizante visión de sus fuertes antebrazos. Mantenía una pose casual mas elegante, sólo digna de él, de alguien de aquella estirpe de la que tanto se jacta, y que sintiéndome culpable creo necesario reconocer. Tenía clase, inútil negarlo. Era gracioso ver aquellos finos mechones platinados intentando cubrir u opacar la majestuosidad de sus ojos plata, pues estos seguían brillando con tanta intensidad que me enceguecían. El sólo hecho de apreciar tanta fibra junta ya me hacía salivar… Pero no, no me dejaría llevar. O al menos lo intentaría…

- _¿Che cosa state osservando? _- susurró sonreído. ¡Por qué carajo soy tan evidente siempre!

- _Niente di realmente interessante_.- respondí mirándolo despreocupada y cruzándome de brazos.

- _¿Potete parlare italiano? _- cuestionó acercándose nuevamente a mí mientras yo retrocedía inconscientemente.

- _¿È evidente, no? _- devolví altaneramente levantando mi mentón e intentando plasmar dureza en mi voz. ¿¡Por qué todo es "intentar" cuando se trata de él!?.¡Rayos!

- Cómo no… la cerebrito no deja pasar una oportunidad para lucirse…- no habló con acidez, sino con una sutil burla, sin dejar de avanzar con paso lento y seductor.

- Es precisamente eso lo que haces tú todo el tiempo, Malfoy… ¿a que es fastidioso? - mientras intentaba mantener la dignidad, no dejaba de alejarme… ¡tenía que hacerlo!¿Cómo salir airosa, sino?

- Podría decir que sí, pero no viniendo de mí…

- No puedo creer lo jodidamente arrogante que puedes llegar a ser. Eres repulsivo.- escupí con ira. Sinceramente agradecía aquellos estamentos ególatras, ya que eran esas frases idiotas las que me daban la entereza para plantarme delante suyo y discutir todo lo que dijera.

- …Y viniendo de ti tampoco es fastidioso, _castagna_…- terminó con voz ronca, ya a escasos centímetros míos.

- ¿Quieres mantener una distancia prudente? No estoy acostumbrada a entablar una conversación decente tan pegada a alguien…- mi espalda se encontró con la fría pared y yo la maldije internamente. Él acentuó la sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro desde que nos encontramos.

- ¿Quién te dijo que esto era decente? - remató en un susurro cautivador.

Terminó de acortar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, apoyando sus brazos en la pared, a mis costados. Tragué saliva cuando observé aquellos músculos rodear mi cuerpo mas sin tocarlo, sintiendo que me empequeñecía progresivamente a medida que sus ojos se clavaban con más fuerza en mi apabullada persona. Humedecí mis labios sin lograr aparentarme inmune ante el efecto de su cercanía.

- Yo suponía que todo lo que viene de ti es decente. ¿No te jactas siempre de serlo, menospreciándome a mí? - logré preguntar ácidamente.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar ese tema?¡Eso ya pasó! - exclamó golpeando levemente la pared de piedra con sus palmas.

- ¡Porque quiero!.¡Porque para mí no pasó!¿Tú crees que voy a olvidar de la noche a la mañana todos los insultos, los malos tratos y las ofensas que te empeñabas en dirigirme a mí, sólo porque ahora te las das de seudo conquistador y te metes en un papel de buena gente que no te queda? - devolví alterada.

- No espero que lo olvides, pero sí que ya no haya resentimientos por eso.

- ¡Cómo quieres que no haya resentimientos!.¡Fueron siete años de mi vida de los que lograste hacer un infierno cada vez que te veía!

- ¡Merlín, tenía 17 años, Granger!- explotó con desesperación contenida- Yo... yo he cambiado, aunque no lo creas.

- Por supuesto que no lo creo. Tú no cambiarás nunca.- me miró fijamente y observé un atisbo punzante de dolor en sus ojos mercurio.

- Es una lástima que pienses así, _castagna_.- dijo en un suspiro- Hasta ahora no te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mí.

- Tú lo dijiste, hasta ahora…

- Ya no empieces, te lo pido en serio, no empieces. No hagas de esto algo incómodo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no estoy incómoda ahora? - pregunté enarcando una ceja.

Él retomó la sonrisa que había abandonado debido a nuestra pequeña discusión y se acercó un poco más a mí, pero aún sin ponerme un dedo encima. Sus luceros grises me apuntaban fijamente y se posaron en mis labios, a los cuales les echó una codiciosa mirada que logró sofocarme más todavía. Acercó su rostro al mío, bañando mi cara de un narcotizante y cálido aliento a menta. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente. Se aproximó a mi cuello e inspiró mi aroma, para luego exhalar en él, acariciando mi piel con su suave y acompasada respiración, la misma que me hizo temblar.

- Tú lo haces…- murmuró en un tono bajo y estremecedor.

- Por favor aléjate… te lo ruego, aléjate.- dije suplicante en un susurro, y hablaba muy en serio. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Y es que no podía con el remordimiento de desearlo así, sabiendo que es mi "peor enemigo" y que apenas lo volví a ver hoy… ¡desde cuándo estoy tan necesitada! El recuerdo del sueño no ayudaba absolutamente en nada.

- Yo te ruego que no supliques así, porque de ninguna forma estás logrando persuadirme… todo lo contrario…- rozó la piel de mis hombros con sus yemas, para bajar lentamente por mi brazo. Sus ojos azogue observaban el recorrido de sus dedos y yo sentía que quemaba ahí donde él tocaba. Era como si dejara una estela de ardiente fuego en mi piel; una sensación extraña y deliciosa a partes iguales.

- Pero supongo que prefieres que te hable así a que me raje a gritos¿verdad? - pregunté con una leve sonrisa. Él también sonrió mostrando sus pulcros y perfectos dientes blancos.

- Definitivamente, _bella donna_.- subió con sus dedos nuevamente para posarlos en mi cuello, el cual recorrió con detenimiento, haciéndome cosquillas.

- Ya es suficiente, Malfoy. Alguien puede llegar y--

- _E non mi preoccupo…_- completó él- Ahora hay algo que llama mucho más mi atención… o alguien…

Observé inmóvil cómo su rostro de finos rasgos se acercaba a mí lentamente. Por fin había decidido acabar con la tortura que era para mí tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, apoyando una mano en mi cintura mientras que la otra continuaba recargada en la pared. Un choque de corriente acompañó su electrizante contacto y lo miré a los ojos para ver si él también lo había sentido, encontrándome con sus párpados replegados en sensata expresión de sorpresa. Estábamos tan cerca que sentía varios mechones rubios rozar mi frente, provocándome ocasionales cosquillas que forzaban en mis labios un amago de sonrisa. Antes de dejar caer mis párpados aprontándome al delicioso contacto que sabía mis labios tendrían el privilegio de sentir, me interné en la noche tormentosa de sus ojos, perdiéndome en la profundidad de los mismos con una satisfacción que casi me hacía enrojecer. Era metal puro y ardiente lo que los formaba, eran dos luceros grises que guiaban mi camino hacia un Dios. Hacia él.

Tomó mi rostro delicada mas decididamente entre sus blanquecinas manos y lo acercó más a él. Yo sencillamente ya ni siquiera atinaba a pedirle que se fuera, menos aún a intentar apartarlo por mi cuenta, sabía las desastrosas consecuencias que aquello acarrearía. Mis piernas se tambaleaban y el corazón amenazaba con salir despedido de mi pecho si no me tranquilizaba pronto. ¡Por qué sentía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta!.¡No aguantaba más, por Merlín!

- …¡¿Hermione?!

Justo cuando tan solo nos separaban un par de milímetros, aquella voz quebró el momento provocándome las incontenibles ganas de gritar y desquitarme con todo el mundo. ¿Es ésta mi jodida suerte?¿En esto acabaron todos los preámbulos, el juego previo, las palabras susurradas y las miradas provocadoras? Interrumpidos nuevamente… creo que hoy no es mi día.

Apenas escuché el eco de mi nombre en un murmullo que para mí era distante, por lo que cuando miré de reojo al comienzo del pasillo por donde se ingresaba a los baños y contemplé (nuevamente) a un atónito pelirrojo, creí desfallecer. Y… eso me dio una idea de cómo librarme de este nuevo aprieto, o al menos intentarlo… Me dejé caer como cuerpo muerto al suelo, rogando internamente por que el atlético chico frente a mí fuera en realidad tan ágil como parecía y atinara a sostenerme antes de azotarme la cabeza en la fría baldosa. Para mi fortuna y secreta dicha, sus excelentes reflejos salieron a la luz una vez más, atrapándome en sus brazos con desconcierto.

- ¡Sígueme el juego!.¡Se supone que estoy _desmayada_! - susurré impaciente por que atinara de una vez, aunque me encantaba que me sostuviera así, tan fuerte… Él pareció despertar de su letargo y me acercó a su recio pecho con seguridad- Tampoco te aproveches…- le dije sin apenas mover los labios.

- Me ofendes Granger, yo no me aprovecho. ¡Te estoy salvando de un futuro golpe que afecte tu amado cerebro! Para eso hay que sujetar fuerte,¿no?- me apegó aún más a él, sin dejar espacio alguno entre nosotros. Me escaseaba el aire, y aun con los ojos cerrados como los tenía, pude sentir cómo sonreía.

- En vez de golpearme la cabeza, me moriré de asfixia… ¡no me dejas respirar!

- Es bueno perder el aire por la persona a la que deseas…- murmuró con el tono más sensual que he escuchado salir de sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ron? - pregunté cambiando el tema. En realidad la situación era cómica, en mi vida había hablado tan bajo y aparentando estar inconsciente.

- Ah… el tomate parlante está pálido y se acerca acá como puede, pero sus piernas son mantequilla y no puede andar sin tambalearse… _È realmente divertente_…- la única razón por la cual no me fui al suelo en serio (mis piernas se volvían gelatina cuando hablaba así) es porque me tenía tan fuertemente aprisionada con su cuerpo que apenas sí podía moverme.

- No lo molestes.- dije en un murmullo.

- Tú fuiste la que por poco se lo come a gritos hace un rato, casi me llegó a dar pena…

- ¿¡Por qué escuchabas nuestras conversaciones!? - le regañé lo más bajo que pude.

- Todo el restaurant los escuchó, _castagna_…- no pude rebatir aquello, pues por lo que capté, el pelirrojo finalmente había llegado hasta donde estábamos- ¡Granger!¿Qué te paso ahora?- exclamó histriónico el rubio.

- ¡Saca tus manos de Hermione en éste momento!

- ¡Ya, zanahorio!.¡No hagas un escándalo!¿No ves que estoy ayudando a tu amiguita? Si no es por mí, en este mismo momento su cerebro estaría salpicado en las paredes por el golpe que se habría dado.- no era necesario ser tan explícito… pero al parecer funcionó, ya que Ron atinó de pronto.

- ¡Herm!.¡Hermi qué te paso! - comenzó a tirarme aire en la cara, imitando un abanico con sus manos.

- ¡DUUH!¿Eres tonto o te haces? Se desmayó Sr. Tomatín,¿estás ciego ahora? - …¿Sr. Tomatín?¡Ayúdenme a aguantar la risa!

- Para tú desgracia, no lo estoy. Veo perfectamente cómo te aprovechas,¡así que suelta a mi amiga ahora hurón! - rugió cual león mi amigo pelirrojo.

- ¡Qué genio! Uno intenta ayudar y hay que ver cómo se paga…- murmuraba algo molesto mi "salvador" mientras me dejaba en el suelo con cuidado.

- Córrete.- habló el ojiazul, y a continuación escuché un golpe sordo.

- ¡Pero qué bestia, Weasley! Tú dices "por favor" y yo me muevo…- se quejó el ex Slytherin luego de ser enviado a la pared por mi exaltado amigo.

- ¡Herm, despierta por favor!.¡Qué te pasó!.¡No te me vayas Hermi!.¡Si ves un túnel, no sigas la luz!.¡No vayas a ella Hermione! - casi me entra el ataque de risa, y de hecho escuché una leve carcajada por parte de Malfoy- ¿Puedes escucharme?¡No sigas la luz, Hermi, no la sigas! - empezó a dar molestos golpes en mis mejillas y yo comencé a ofuscarme. Estaba que revivía mágicamente sólo para cachetear a Ron.

- Ya, Weasley… ¡sólo se desmayó! No está en coma, ni muerta, ni nada, así que tranquilízate.- el ojigris apartó las manos del pelirrojo de mi rostro, acto que le agradecí internamente.

- ¡Cállate!¿No ves que esto es serio?¡No reacciona!¿Y si no despierta más?

- Ya comadreja, no seas irracional por favor--

- ¡Ya sé!.¡Yo sé lo que necesita! - lo interrumpió- ¡Respiración boca a boca!.¡Yo te salvaré, Herms! - me aterré, y adiviné una mueca de repulsión surcar las perfectas facciones del rubio.

- No creo que sea neces--

- ¡Tranquila Hermi!.¡Ya estarás con nosotros una vez más!.¡No dejaré que te vayas al otro lado!.¡Yo te salvaré! - no pude respirar cuando tapó mi nariz con una mano y agarró mi mentón con la otra. ¡Dónde está la prepotencia y el lado posesivo del ojigris cuando se lo necesita!

- ¡No seas tarado!.¡Aléjate! - saltó (justo a tiempo) el rubio, empujando a Ron contra la pared como mi amigo había hecho antes con él- ¿No ves que ahí sí que la ahogarás si te tragas su cabeza con tu boca toda baboseada? - logré reprimir la risa que me causó aquello y la posible cara que debe haber puesto Ron.

- ¡Sólo intento ayudar! Algo que tú no haces.

- Bueno, no lo sigas intentando. Estate mejor ahí calladito,¿si?¡Que no está muerta, Merlín! Solo se desmayó, no sé si entiendes lo que significa.

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo. ¡Y mejor tú cierra la boca porque estoy seguro de que algo le hiciste!

- Ya te dije que eres más soportable con el pico cerrado, así que mejor anda tomando mi consejo.- respondió con algo de cansancio en la voz, y no lo culpo. A veces Ron es exasperante…- _¡Enervate! _- pronunció el rubio en voz baja, recordando que estábamos en un restaurant muggle. No me apuntó directamente a mí, sino que discretamente lo hizo a un costado de mi cabeza.

Me incorporé fingiendo aturdimiento, pero ni siquiera terminé de hacerlo cuando una cabellera rojiza me impidió la vista. Ron casi me bota nuevamente con su efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Volviste a nosotros, Herm!.¡Volviste! - lo miré con ojos de huevo frito, pero igualmente divertida con la situación. La inocencia del ojiazul llegaba a ser graciosa.

- Sí, Ron… volví, ya estoy aquí… ehm, contigo…- concedí dubitativa, asintiendo lentamente con mi cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Draco con un tono profundo, apartando a mi amigo de en medio y tomando mis manos para levantarme del suelo.

- Ehm… sí, ya estoy mejor…- contesté cohibida.

- Que bien. Yo que tú me andaría con más cuidado…- apartó un mechón castaño de mis ojos y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja, provocando unas deliciosas cosquillas que corrieron juguetonamente por mi piel.

- …Claro…- yo estaba atónita. ¡Se me borró todo! Juro que no pensé en nada, hasta se me había olvidado que Ron estaba ahí. Bueno… se me olvido hasta cierto punto…

- ¡Sácale tus manos de encima, Malfoy! Y no la toques más,¿entendido albino?

- No me amenaces, ridículo.

- Y tú no me provoques.- atacó el pelirrojo. Tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera de allí- Vámonos Herm, no te juntes con esta… chusma.

Observé a Malfoy entornar los ojos mientras comenzaba a enfilar hacia la salida con mi amigo. Fue en aquel trayecto cuando su imponente y decidida voz inundó nuevamente el lugar, rebotando y reverberando como una exquisita melodía hasta que entró por mis oídos captando irremediablemente toda mi atención.

- _Arrivederci, bella ragazza_…- pronunció con una voz casi cavernosa, tan profunda como de ultratumba, pero definitivamente seductora.

Al llegar al comienzo del pasillo, no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás y observé al ojigris cómodamente recargado en la pared con una media sonrisa, derrochando aquella atrayente sensualidad que me aturdía. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como nunca los vi, con más intensidad que cualquier otra vez. La vista panorámica de su tenida: aquellos perfectos pantalones y esa elegante y provocadora camisa azul noche, desabrochada y arremangada, me hicieron suspirar y tragar saliva antes de doblar y desaparecer de su vista de la mano de un inoportuno pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hola a todaaass!!_

_Uuuf! Hace tanto tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí!_

_Vuelvo con nombre y formato de escritura nuevo (baahh es sólo que ahora escribo en cursiva (italic) y sin negrita :P) totalmente recargada para ahora sí publicar más seguido... es que estaba con pruebas bimensuales y se me veía bien difícil escribir, aunque en este caso sólo fuera corregir un poco los capítulos... Y sí, nombre nuevo porque pasé de _. .Valita. . _a _valiita_.. cosa que no es un GRAAAN cambio, pero lo pongo para que no se pierdan :P Y pensé en ponerme el nombre que tengo en la Web... pero finalmente opté por no hacerlo para conservar acá un nombre más personal y que se saliera del margen de HP (jaja cosas mías, ni se preocupen) _

_Sobre el título del capítulo... usado, re usado y requetecontra usado xD Pero le venía bien al chap (pues literalmente, es eso) y a falta de uno mejor... le dejé ese no más :P_

_Y bueno, acá un par de comentarios:_

Adi Felton: _Respondiendo a tu pregunta... voy en 2do Medio de acá (Chile) y no sé qué equivalencia tendrá en otros países.. sé (por mi adorada Pau) que en Argentina equivale a 3ero, pero más allá de eso no... tengo 15 y cumplo 16 este año, a ver si así te oriento más ;) Muchas gracias por el post... y verdaderamente ME CARGA historia... yo soy científica! No sirvo para ramos humanistas.. ¬¬_

Diana:_ No te preocupes.. a cualquiera se le puede escapar información confidencial xD Gracias por leer y ojalá me sigas posteando._

Luzbelita:_ Bueno.. pues me causó conmoción, por decir lo menos, la noticia que me diste de que estaban plageando mi fic :S... nunca me lo esperé!! Nunca me pasó antes y no sé qué decir al respecto... y bueno, la verdad es que sí me hubiera gustado poder ver la página donde se estaba publicando para ir yo misma a decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa... respetable persona (seehh claro) que andaba publicando cosas mías sin autorización, pero ya que tú llegaste primero... pues no alcancé :P Espero, eso sí, que le hayas rezado el rosario completo a la $# para que no le queden ganas de volver a cagarme nunca más x) Jajaja gracias por avisar, en todo caso... y por leer también!_

_Aahh! Y sobre el comentario que le puse a _Luzbelita_ es que quiero informarles, perdirles, contarles... lo que sea, algo a ustedes.. Ella vino a avisarme que una estúpida aprovechada estaba publicando mi primer fic "Una difícil decisión" en una página sin mi previo concentimiento.. o sea, la muy forra (a lo Pau xD) me estaba plageando descaradamente ¬¬ Nunca me pasó antes y no dejé de sorprenderme... y por eso les pido que si ven alguno de mis fics publicado en alguna otra parte que no sea la Web, Fanfiction o el foro de Motoko, me avisee! Nadie más tiene mi autorización para publicar alguno de mis dos fics, y por lo que pasó recién creo que nadie más la tendrá... Para las que no han leído "Una difícil decisión" les pido por favor que no lo busquen, porque planeo publicarlo por esta página y así tengo más lectores... yo sé que las ganas de saber una historia y continuarla hasta el final sin tener que esperar a que la autora publique son tentadoras, pero por favor esta vez aguántense un poquito y esperen a que yo la publique para leerla... y así me alegran con sus reviews:D_

_Bueno... después de haberme mandado el discurso de mi vida, me largo para dejarlas solas a ustedes y a su consciencia si ahora mismo no pinchan el botón de _Go _que sale aquí abajito ;)_

_Besos a todass!! E imitando a mi bello catire les digo..._

_Arrivederci!_


	10. Anhelo frustrado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**13. _Anhelo frustrado_**

La cena transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. Yo intentaba llevar una plática fluida y cuerda, cosa que se me hacía bastante difícil si tenía que soportar el peso de esos ojos azogue sobre mí, cuya mirada penetrante era ahora más potente que nunca debido a nuestro encuentro en los baños.

Ron, como era de suponer, le contó a todos del "acoso" del que fui "víctima" (según sus propias palabras), y habló barbaridades del rubio sin detenerse a respirar o tomar algo, por lo que cuando ya iba terminando su perorata parecía que se moriría de una insuficiencia respiratoria. Y cada vez que soltaba algún nuevo improperio contra el ex Slytherin y su desfachatez, o hacía comentarios protectores sobre la debilidad momentánea con que me vio por el "desmayo", me entraban unas ganas rabiosas de atravesarle el tenedor que estrujaba con tanto énfasis por la tráquea. Fácil y bonito.

- Así que… ¿un encuentro con tu adonis de la perdición? - comentó Ginny, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos chicos nos escuchaban, ya que estaban enfrascados en un pelambre desvergonzado que tenía como protagonistas a Malfoy y Zabini, cuál de los dos más sublevado hablando de las ex-serpientes.

- ¿Y tú? Me extraña que te estés manteniendo impertérrita con Harry al frente y Zabini a unas mesas de distancia…

- Te recuerdo, linda, que no fue a mí a quien encontraron en una situación poco casta en el pasillo de los baños.- subió y bajó las cejas a gran velocidad, observándome sagaz con sus ojos oceánicos.

- Ginny, por favor te lo pido… ¡no jodas más!¿Es que no te cansas?

- Jamás amiguita… y pienso aprovechar y disfrutar de tu nuevo punto débil…- posó sus ojos en el blondo, quien para no variar apuntaba certeramente sus perlas grises a nuestra mesa.

- ¡Vaya! Con amigas como tú, para qué quiero enemigos.- bufé.

- Ay, no te pongas tan sentimental… ¡ni que fuera malo! Que te fijes en el hurón es completamente normal ¡quién no lo haría!

- Claro, tú lo dices porque eres una perra y eso no te lo quita nadie.- soltó un "gracias" que preferí ignorar- ¡Pero ése no es el problema!¡El problema es que es--

- Malfoy.- completó. Yo asentí- ¡Y qué me importa a mí que sea Malfoy! Mione… ¡eso fue hace años! Deberías superarlo ya… estás grandecita como para seguir martirizándote con que en Hogwarts era un completo idiota. Ok, tienes razón, era un condenado déspota que miraba en menos a todo el mundo y la expresión de oler mierda no se la quitaba nadie de la cara ¡pero mujer!.¡Míralo ahora! Se nota que ha cambiado… y mucho…- sonrió.

- ¡¿Puedes no pensar en sexo tan sólo por un instante?! - le grité lo más fuerte que me fue posible sin que alguien más nos escuchara.

- ¿Y quién dice que estoy pensando en eso? No amiga, la de la mente podrida ahora eres tú.- me miró acusadora, como si yo fuera la pervertida… ¡con ésta no hay remedio!- Yo digo que ha cambiado porque se le nota. Te trata espléndido, no molesta a nadie y te corteja a donde quiera que vayas ¿qué más puedes pedir?

- Ehm… ¿que no sea precisamente MALFOY quien haga todo eso? - para mí era obvio¿para ella no?

Suspiró cansada- Contigo no puedo discutir si estás así, pero en serio te pido que no seas niñita y te olvides de lo que pasó hace ya varios años ¡madura un poco! - arqueé una ceja. ¿Ella hablando de madurez? Ahora sí estaba segura de que el mundo se volvió loco- Y no me mires así, en serio te comportas como una ñoña. ¡Aprovecha del hombre que se te pone en bandeja! Yo feliz si Zabini me acosara como Malfoy lo hace contigo…- suspiró mirando al moreno con ojos libidinosos.

- ¿Y Harry? - pregunté ceñuda.

- De ése no me hables por ahora. Me he dado cuenta de que se comporta como un maldito primate cuando me ve con otro chico.

- Tu hermano es exactamente igual…- dije mirando a Ron con expresión cansina. Ginny también observaba al ojiverde con reprobación.

- ¿Y el par de viejas cotillas, cuándo planea cambiar el tema de conversación? - espetó algo molesta la ojiazul. Ellos dejaron al punto de cuchichear y apuntar no muy disimuladamente al blondo y el moreno.

- ¡Ejem! Ehm… nos ha tocado un muy buen tiempo ¿no creen?- recobró la compostura el pelo-azabache.

- Sí Harry, sí…- soltamos Gin y yo al mismo tiempo rodando los ojos, por lo que las risas fueron retomadas en nuestra mesa.

_.:: A unas mesas de distancia… ::._

_"Estúpido Tomatín… ¡estuve tan cerca! Un par de centímetros más y probaba esos labios tan condenadamente besables… ¡Aaargg, lo odio! Como vuelva a interrumpir algo así de nuevo y juro dejarlo sin su cochina descendencia… ¡qué va! Quizá así le hago un favor al mundo librándolo de más bazofia…"_

Los turbulentos pensamientos de un llamativo rubio, que miraba fijamente a una risueña castaña sentada varias mesas más allá, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo entremezclándose súbitamente con ellos.

- Ya Draco… pasa de eso, en serio. No será la última oportunidad que tengas para comértela viva.- comentó despreocupado el moreno.

- ¡Es que no puedo, Blaise! No puedo y no quiero. ¡Esa estúpida comadreja no hace más que cagarme cada vez que puede! - podían hablar a sus anchas, ya que Pansy estaba muy entretenida hablando por teléfono, y cuando esa tomaba su móvil, no había quién la parara.

- Pero él no estará siempre ahí ¿verdad?

- Por su propio bien espero que no… pero al parecer el pobretón se cree la sombra de Granger.- bufó con desagrado.

- ¿Pero por qué tan interesado en ella? Hay miles de otras chicas guapas aquí ¡está repleto!¿Por qué te obstinas con la come libros?

- No lo sé. No sé qué tiene, pero la sabelotodo se me metió entre ceja y ceja, y me conoces… me ensañé con ella y no descansaré hasta hacerla mía.

- No te obsesiones tanto, Draco… ella no es como las demás, ella es difícil.

- Eso es precisamente lo que más me atrae, que es difícil. Ella se me resiste como pocas-- ¡qué digo! Como ninguna lo había hecho antes… Sabes que me gustan los retos, y definitivamente ella es uno bien grande…

- Ya te lo dije, no te emociones. Casi podría jurarte que no caerá a tus pies como todas las demás. Tiene carácter y lo sabes bien. Ella es inteligente ¿crees que se dejará engatusar así como así?¡Por supuesto que no! Te recomiendo que pases de ella, sino tu preciado orgullo quedará más que herido cuando te rechace.- dijo sonreído el ojiverde.

- No pienso pasar de ella, y te tragarás cada una de tus palabras cuando la veas conmigo. Ella es--

- Ella es Hermione Granger, Draco… y eso no puedes olvidarlo jamás.- lo cortó Blaise. El ojigris guardó silencio un instante, sopesando las palabras dichas por su amigo, y cuando se disponía a hablar fue interrumpido por una alegre morena, quien acababa de cortar el celular.

- ¿A que no adivinan quién está en la ciudad! - exclamó Pansy sonriendo mientras dejaba el móvil a un lado.

- ¿Tu estilista? - preguntó Blaise en tono burlesco, el rubio soltó una risotada.

- No tonto, Carlo está trabajando en París.- ambos rodaron los ojos, buscando paciencia- No, me acaba de llamar una amiga de la Facultad de Sanadores, llegó hace un par de días a Miami y está hospedada en un hotel muy cerca del nuestro. ¿No es genial?

- Salto de la felicidad…- ironizó Draco recargándose hacia atrás en la silla con parsimonia.

- No seas pesado, Draki. Es más, tú la conoces, es Paula… ¿te acuerdas de ella? - el rubio saltó como un resorte incorporándose en un segundo y miró a la morena con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Paula… dijiste? - Pansy asintió- ¡Uff! Como para no recordarla…- añadió en susurro inaudible.

Y era cierto, la recordaba a la perfección. Mejor dicho, recordaba sus infartantes curvas y su brillante y lacio cabello negro azulado a la perfección, cayendo por su blanca tez en un contraste hipnotizante. Visualizó sus ojos azul eléctrico, casi celestes mirarlo con aquella picardía y soltura tan sólo comparables a las miradas que él mismo dirigía. En el momento en que la conoció, ella no dejó de abordarlo cada vez que lo encontraba, insinuándosele descaradamente valiéndose de sus apreciables atributos. Y a buen entendedor pocas palabras, por lo que Draco no tardó en hacerla suya en cuanta oportunidad se le presentó frente a las narices. Ella era... increíble. Insaciable. El problema era que en ese momento, su prioridad era conquistar a la ex Gryffindor, y de seguro a ella no le haría mucha gracia que él tuviera colgada a una chica del cuello todo el tiempo. De todas formas, podría aprovechar la estancia de Paula para su propio divertimento… Una maliciosa sonrisa surcó sus facciones de ángel al pensar en las tantas noches que pasó con la ojiazul en un alentador pasado.

- ¿Draco?¿Estás aquí? - el llamado de su amigo lo sacó de sus remembranzas.

- No Blaise, soy un holograma.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo te veo bien real…- el morocho le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¡Auch!¡Para qué me pegas pavoncio!

- Es que quería ver si--

- Ya paren.- intervino la chica- Bueno, es eso… hablé con ella y me dijo que mañana nos podíamos encontrar en la playa. Por lo que me habló, está muy interesada en verte de nuevo, Draki.- comentó con ceño la morena.

- Y… será porque se cayeron muy bien ¿no? - intervino Blaise a favor de su amigo. Él había captado cada una de las escapadas de los dos jóvenes, pero bien decían que callar era de sabios.

Mas Draco ya no escuchaba, nuevamente sus ojos se habían desviado un par de mesas más adelante, donde una castaña reía alegre con sus amigos. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un fugaz instante y sólo este hecho bastó para que ella retomara aquel coloreado en sus mejillas que el ojigris encontraba simplemente adorable. _¿Adorable? _Dios, eso era tan asquerosamente cursi… y lo último que quería en el mundo era involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella, su próxima conquista. Porque venía siendo sólo eso, una chica con un recientemente descubierto cuerpo de infarto y tan tozuda que su prepotencia no le llevaba a otro propósito que el querer doblegarla. Y cuán delicioso sería el verla caer rendida a sus pies… igual que todas las demás. Y vaya que la lista era extensa. Pero algo le decía que esta vez sería diferente… había algo brillando perennemente en los ojos almendrados de su ex compañera que lograba revolucionarlo como nunca llegó a imaginárselo. Una tierna impertinencia mezclada con seductora inocencia que conseguía excitarlo extraordinariamente.

Cuando habían estado solos en ese oscuro y desierto pasillo la había visto difícil. Aún no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de mantener la compostura y no arrojarse como un vampiro sobre la tierna carne de su cuello, con ansias famélicas de devorarse ese exquisito néctar de vainilla que proliferaba su tersa piel… era primera vez que le pasaba. Por primera vez en su vida estuvo a punto de perder el control y ceder a sus bajos (muy bajos) instintos, mandando a dar un largo paseo a la fachada de invulnerable seductor que pretendía imponer a toda costa.

Pero no.

Había llegado el pobretón a estropearlo todo. O a salvarlo de su creciente irracionalidad, depende de cómo se le mirara.

No se decidía, lo único que sabía era que había estropeado su momento de gloria cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros (quizá milímetros) de probar aquellos rosados labios. De mordisquearlos, como se le había antojado salvajemente en ese momento. Lamberlos, devorarlos.

_"Merl__ín…"_ suspiró _"Autocontrol, Malfoy… que la santurrona no te revuelva tanto las hormonas. Apenas la volviste a ver hoy..."_

La miró una vez más y se hizo un juramento. Definitivamente no descansaría hasta tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, y en esa oportunidad ningún pelirrojo idiota iría a arruinarle el momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(valita asoma la punta de la cabeza tras la puerta) Ehm... hola?? (vuelve a esconderse rápidamente para eludir el inmenso tomate que acaban de arrojarle) ...Me extrañaron?? (pero un nuevo tomatazo le responde por sí solo. Y luego va otro, y otro, y otro...)_

_Y las entiendo :) Arrójenme todos los tomates, zapallos, papas, lechugas y verduras varias, porque lo merezco. Me demoré muchoo! Y más encima ahora que vuelvo, lo hago con un capítulo más chico que una hormiga x.X Pero no pude alargarlo (más de lo que ya lo hice), no quedaba bien. Así que tendrán que conformarse con este y a cambio me comprometo a publicar el siguiente todo lo rápido que pueda, va?_

_Perdonen por la tardanza, en serio... pero no pude evitar dejar esto un poco de lado. He dejado todo de lado este último tiempo, en realidad :S Dispénsenme. He estado entretenida leyendo y escribiendo en otro fic que no es precisamente este, pero que me tiene muuuuy entusiasmada... es algo completamente fuera de la rutina para lo que suelo escribir. Ya tendrán noticias de él en un tiempo, lo publicaré aquí, en Fanfiction._

_Y bueno... hoy no sé qué decir, así que por tanto me retiro a escribir (si puedo)... muchas gracias por todos sus posts, me animan mucho :)_

_Besos a todaaass!!!_


	11. Paula

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**11. _Paula_**

El astro rey iniciaba su mandato como cada mañana, cuando con insistencia miraba el suelo terrestre, despertando del letargo a cuanta alma estuviera bajo su reinado.

Los tenues rayos del sol de mediodía se colaron por una ventana, dándole de lleno a un chico que yacía en su cama. Su rostro apolíneo era bañado con la luz solar, otorgándole un brillo deslumbrante a su cabello platinado y una luminosidad angelical a su fisonomía de finos mas imponentes rasgos. Sus párpados se alzaron revelando la majestuosidad de unos ojos plata, los cuales daban destellos blanquecinos gracias al mismo efecto del sol pegando sin clemencia en sus orbes.

Se movió perezosamente entre las sábanas, las cuales cubrían escasamente su cuerpo semidesnudo. Desperezándose, le echó un vistazo al reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche y no se extrañó al ver que ya hace mucho pasaba del mediodía; habían llegado tarde la noche anterior.

_"Qué extraño…"_ pensó "_¿Y Blaise que no está hinchándome para que me levante? Ése es madrugador…"_

Y tal como el rayo precede al trueno, en ese momento un alto y fornido moreno salió del baño envuelto en un denso vapor de agua. Llevaba una toalla blanca atada a la cadera y el cabello negro aceituna extremadamente revuelto. Avanzó unos pasos mientras se terminaba de empapar el pelo con una toalla pequeña.

- ¡Hasta que te despertaste! Ya era hora… me aguanté estoico las ganas de tirarme encima tuyo y sacarte a rastras de la cama.

- Agradezco tu compasión y tino al no hacerlo, Blaise…- dijo el blondo con ironía.

- Ya me conoces… tengo un muy buen corazón.- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- …porque de haberlo hecho, yo te habría compadecido luego de desfigurar tu carita de un "amistoso" puñetazo…- continuó el rubio y todo asomo de risa se borró de la cara del moreno.

- ¡Ese humor!... ¿ Te llegó la regla?

- ¿?

- El período… ya sabes, esas cosas de muj-- el ojiverde no pudo terminar ya que un proyectil acolchonado le llegó de lleno en la cara- ¡Hey!

- Si tengo una puntería…- se vanaglorió Draco.

- Ya te bajaré yo de tu nubecita de perfección…- dicho esto, Blaise tomó otro cojín y lo lanzó al rubio, el cual hábilmente lo esquivó agachándose.

- Pues al parecer tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo.

- ¿Ah si? Obsérvame…

Y ambos comenzaron una batalla encarnizada de cojinazos, los cuales generalmente iban a parar a todas partes menos al sitio en el cual se encontraba su contendor. Golpes iban y venían, risas de verdaderos niños hacían eco en toda la suite, y por la misma diversión que experimentaban no se daban cuenta del verdadero desastre que estaban dejando. Tampoco se percataban de los estruendos que producían cada nueva escultura o lámpara que caía al suelo y se hacía añicos.

- ¡Upsii!¡Le di a otro jarrón! - se quejó el morocho compungido.

- Ya lo veo…- murmuró Draco observando lo que quedó del costoso jarrón de porcelana italiana, ahora regado en el suelo- ¡La idea es que me pegues a mí, no a la "fina decoración", tarado! - apenas terminó de hablar, le llegó un cojinazo certeramente en la boca que mantenía abierta.

- _¡Ezza!_¿Así quieres que te llegue a ti?

- Ya verás…

Continuaron con su batalla campal, la cual les servía para ejercitar sus reflejos y aprovechar de despabilarse luego de una larga noche y, por ende, un muy largo sueño.

Un insistente golpe en la puerta los hizo reaccionar y se detuvieron a observar su alrededor. Parecía que un tornado había pasado por aquella habitación.

- ¡Draco, te gané! Golpe en la cabeza eran 3 puntos, y en el pecho eran 2, no 4… ¡no seas tramposo! - alegó sonreído Blaise mientras se dirigía a ver quién era el histérico que llamaba a la puerta con tanta insistencia.

- ¡Quieren dejar de hacer tanto ruido, por Merlín! Algunas personas venimos a descan-- la perorata de una atractiva pelirroja se vio interrumpida cuando sus ojos se posaron en la deslumbrante silueta del moreno, quien la observaba con ojos divertidos apoyado en el umbral de la puerta- …Zabini…- susurró aún choqueada por su varonil presencia.

- ¿Decías, pelirroja? - su prepotente sonrisa hizo que la chica reaccionara.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te revuelcas con alguien?¿Tan desesperados están que no son capaces de controlarse?¡Pidan un ring de boxeo para la próxima!

- ¿Por qué te tardas tanto, Blaise? - preguntó Draco asomándose a la puerta. Los ojos de la chica se posaron en él, para pasar a mirarlos a los dos alternativamente, ambos en paños menores.

- ¿Perdón? - frunció su seño colorín- ¿Qué es todo esto? Primero escucho ruidos bastante sospechosos (y desesperados, a decir verdad) en su habitación ¿y luego salen los dos casi sin vestir? Más les conviene dar una buena explicación porque sino pensaré que ustedes son…- increpó sonreída.

- ¿Que somos qué? Cada uno hace su vida privada como le da la gana, pelirroja.

- Concuerdo.- acotó el ojiverde- Vida privada es vida privada. Ruidos extraños son ruidos extraños, y que estemos tan acelerados… bueno, es debido a la desesperación de ciertos momentos…

- ¡Vaya! Yo no sabía esto de ustedes dos… y tan machos que se veían…- chasqueó la lengua resignada- ¡Por qué siempre los mejores tienen que ser maric--

- ¡Nos ofendes, niña! Ese término tan despectivo… prefiero que digas "homosexual".- a la muchacha casi le saltan los ojos de las cuencas ante el comentario del rubio.

- Exacto. No eres quién para juzgarnos… Y bueno, hace tiempo que Draco y yo no…- el moreno dejó inconclusa la frase para mirar al de ojos grises mordiéndose el labio inferior. Éste le devolvió el gesto guiñando el ojo.

- O sea que… ustedes sí son…- Ginny hablaba mientras los apuntaba a ambos dubitativa. Si no le daba el paro cardíaco ahí mismo, definitivamente su corazón era de hierro.

- Digamos que tenemos la mente muy abierta… somos modernos y liberales. Y de pronto una amistad tan apegada como la nuestra puede convertirse en algo más…- la muchacha intentó buscar un atisbo de risa en el semblante del blondo, pero no encontró nada. O era un muy buen actor, o definitiva y desgraciadamente a ese par se le daba vuelta el paraguas- ¿No quieres acompañarnos? – preguntó sonriente y con los ojos inyectados de lascivia.

- Ok, Ginny… reacciona. Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala…- intentaba ella auto controlarse, comenzando a caminar lejos de ahí con el pavor reflejado en su rostro- ¡Qué desperdicio de hombres! - alegó mirándolos con enfado e incredulidad.

- Promete que no le dirás a nadie aún, pelirroja. Queremos esperar un tiempo antes de publicarlo…- acotó Draco entrelazando su mano con la de su "pareja".

- No se preocupen, procuraré que nadie más pase por el trauma que estoy sufriendo yo ahora… ¡Merlín, esto es inaudito!

Se alejó a paso fuerte lanzando improperios contra la raza masculina y el mundo en general, maldiciendo al maldito gen que hiciera que esos dos...

- ¿Malfoy y Zabini son…?¡Dios, qué decepción!¡Esto es injusto!

- ¿Qué es injusto? - la chica se giró al sentir la grave voz de Blaise detrás de ella.

- Si no te viera la cara ahora, mejor. No sabes las imágenes que están llegando a mi cabeza de ese hurón y tú haciendo… ¡Merlín, aleja estas asquerosidades de mi mente! - suplicó aún sin mirarlo, provocando una risotada de parte del joven.

- Vamos, pelirroja… ¿no me digas que en serio crees que estoy con Draco? - preguntó volteándola brusca y rápidamente.

- ¡Suéltame cochino! Quizás qué cosas estuviste haciendo ahí adentro con ese peliteñido ¡con todo el ruido que hacían! No quiero ni imaginarlo… ¡¡Iaack!! - se alejó nuevamente del chico, pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando él la tomaba de la cintura y la recargaba contra la pared.

- ¿En serio lo crees? Fue sólo una broma, pecosa… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría ser maricón?¡Lo que más amo en el mundo son las mujeres, por Merlín! - exclamó acercándose, imponiendo su gran cuerpo por sobre el de ella- Sólo nos divertíamos contigo; siempre lo hacemos, y observar las distintas reacciones es un chiste.- ella arqueó una ceja.

- No me convences.

- Si quieres te demuestro ahora mismo toda mi hombría, Weasley…- murmuró en su oído tentadoramente, acariciándola con su respiración- Sabes que me encantaría hacerlo…

- ¿En el corredor de un hotel? Es un poco inapropiado, me parece.

- ¿Eso fue un si? - preguntó mirándola suspicaz.

- No fue nada, tan sólo un comentario.

- ¿No quieres replantearte la idea…? - interrogó al tiempo que apegaba totalmente su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo los firmes pechos de la chica aplastarse en su duro torso desnudo. Se aguantó de enredarse con ella y arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos ahí mismo, y puso sus brazos en la pared en torno a la colorina, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de huida.

- Merlín…- suspiró ella al sentir _cierta_ parte del chico quemando en su vientre, siendo tan sólo cubierta por una simple y mísera toalla. Qué ganas de arrancársela…

- ¿Ves como sí me atraen las mujeres? - cuestionó acariciando el cuello de Ginny con las yemas de sus dedos- Pero definitivamente a la única que quiero ahora es a ti…- remató delineando su mandíbula con el índice.

- ¿¡Por qué tan condenadamente sexy, maldición!?

- ¿Eso es algo malo? - musitó friccionando su cuerpo con el de la desfalleciente pelirroja.

- No… pero es irresistible.

Y no aguantó más.

Apoyó sus manos en los trabajados pectorales del moreno y se empinó para acercarse a aquellos apetitosos labios que se exponían frente a sus ojos como la fruta más dulce y deliciosa sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Que alguien llegara a aparecer doblando por el pasillo y encontrara a dos jóvenes besándose fogosamente, uno de ellos semidesnudo? Al diablo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era degustar la tierna y, a la vista, irresistible carne de su boca. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, sus narices a rozarse…

- ¡¡Ejem!!¡Cof!¡Cof!

_"Maldición."_

Contra todo lo previsto, aquella evidentemente fingida tos la sacó de su pecaminoso trance y causó su inmediata y refleja separación del guapo ojiverde.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - interrogó el morocho entre dientes y con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlarse para no tirarse encima de aquella inoportuna persona.

- Éste es un pasillo de libre tránsito, niño. Lamento si interrumpí algo… No, pensándolo bien, no lo lamento. Ustedes deberían lamentarse por escoger pasillos públicos para hacer cochinadas que no quiero detenerme en pensar…- hizo una mueca de asco.

- No sabía que pudieras, de todos modos.

- Muy simpática, enana.

- En todo caso, no hay nada que imaginarse. Yo tan sólo me tropecé y él me ayudó, eso es todo.

- Claro… segurito.- asintió el intruso sin nada de convencimiento.

- Además, no creo que pueda ser algo más… este personaje aquí presente tiene unos gustos bien raritos…- Ginny miró al moreno de soslayo.

- ¡Vamos, Weasley!¡No sigas! Ya te lo expliqué todo.

- No sé, Zabini, no sé… Bueno, los dejo.- la ojiazul se retiró dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

- ¿Cómo es eso de gustos "raritos", Blaise?

- Es que Draco y yo somos _gays_, y Weasley nos descubrió en pleno acto, Pansy.- dijo con voz cansina mientras ambos se devolvían a la habitación de los chicos.

- ¿¡Que mi catire es gay!?¡Merlín, siento que me desmayo!

- ¡Ya no hagas teatro! Cómo se te ocurre que Draco y yo somos… eso, tonta pava.

- ¡Y esa agresividad!¿Tanto te molestó que te arruinara el momento con la enana de fuego?

- Bastante. Pero bueno ¿qué querías? - preguntó dejando entrar a la de ojos negros en la habitación.

- ¡Dragón! - exclamó ella arrojándose sobre el chico que movía descuidado su varita, aún en bóxers, ordenando el desastre en que quedó la pieza.

- ¿Qué te dije de los motes ridículos?

- Y patéticos.- añadió el ojiverde desde la puerta.

- Lo lamento, Draki. Pero es que verte en esta facha hace que me ponga medio tonta.- dijo relamiéndose los labios mientras miraba el descubierto torso blanquecino.

- ¿No lo eres siempre? - murmuró divertido Blaise, pero la morena no le prestó atención.

- Sé que soy irresistible, Pansy, pero te recomiendo que no sucumbas con tanta facilidad a mis encantos.

- ¡Hasta ser un maldito narcisista te hace más atractivo!

- Lo sé.

- Merlín, que arrogante…- suspiró el pelinegro- Pregunto de nuevo, Pansy… ¿qué quieres?

- ¡Ah, si!¿Recuerdan a mi amiga, Paula? De la que les hablé ayer… bueno, creo que podemos juntarnos con ella ahora, en la playa.

- Me parece una muy buena idea…- sonrió el rubio recordando viejos tiempos con la hermosa ojiazul.

- Entonces pónganse los trajes de baño y bajen, que ella llegará en un rato más.- le lanzó un beso a Draco y salió de la habitación ondeando sus caderas al caminar.

Ambos, ya duchados y arreglados, se pusieron los bañadores, una remera y bajaron a la piscina, por donde se llegaba a la playa.

Cruzaron la terraza donde se encontraba la gran piscina y siguieron de largo, hasta llegar a un portón en el fondo, en el límite trasero del hotel. Por éste se accedía a una especie de muelle, el cual bordeaba toda la playa, y también se accedía a él por un portón en la parte trasera de todos los hoteles colindantes. El "muelle" tenía escaleras de unos tres escalones cada una, las que daban directamente a las blancas y tibias arenas, y hacía falta caminar sólo unos 20 metros más para adentrarse en las aguas cristalinas. Un paraíso.

Ambos se pararon y observaron la majestuosidad del océano que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Aquellas aguas turquesa invitaban a refrescarse, y nuevamente aquella franja divisoria de unas aguas verde intenso con otras azul profundo los impresionaba… ¡tanto mimetismo!

Avanzaron con pasos soberbios e imponentes, dignos de las serpientes que alguna vez fueron, atrayendo como imanes cada par de ojos pertenecientes a toda chica que se jactara realmente de serlo.

El rubio levantó sus perlas grisáceas y el sol las golpeó con potencia, arrancándoles un brillo casi sobrenatural. Dirigió su mirada plata a su morena amiga, quien desde lejos le hacía señas con los brazos para que ambos se acercaran. Pudo observar que junto a ella se encontraba una muchacha de belleza arrebatadora y envolvente. La sensualidad le salía por los poros y la altivez y elegancia en cada movimiento que perpetuaba con su fino y curvilíneo cuerpo. Su blanca tez parecía querer retar al sol a que se atreviera a dejar alguna mancha sobre ella, y el perfecto contraste que se daba con su liso manto de cabello aceituna era hipnotizante. En ese momento se alistaba para tomar un poco de sol y era totalmente indiferente a la presencia del rubio allí, por lo menos hasta que la morocha que se encontraba a su lado profirió un potente:

- ¡Draco, por aquí!

Al escuchar esto, la muchacha giró inmediatamente la cabeza hacia la dirección en que Pansy observaba y una seductora, libidinosa sonrisa surcó sus labios casi de forma refleja.

El ojigris observó a la chica que ahora se incorporaba a un lado de Pansy y le devolvió la insinuante sonrisa que ella le ofrecía. Unas gafas oscuras cubrían los ojos azul eléctrico de ella, los que él sabía intensos y audaces.

Caminó sin borrar el gesto sutilmente pervertido que adquirió su rostro, hasta quedar frente a frente al erotismo transformado en mujer.

- ¡Hasta que aparecieron! Ella es Paula ¿la recuerdan? – preguntó Pansy a sus dos amigos recién llegados.

- Cómo no hacerlo…- murmuró el rubio sin despegar la vista de la chica.

- Hola Draco… tanto tiempo sin vernos…- dijo Paula empinándose para darle un beso en la comisura del labio.

- Bastante, diría yo.

- Demasiado para mi propia sanidad mental y satisfacción personal.- siseó ella con la voz cargada de sensualidad. Él no contestó, se limitó a ampliar su arrebatadora sonrisa.

- No nos quedemos aquí, vamos a las toallas.- sugirió Pansy ignorante del flirteo, y todos se pusieron en marcha.

- Es una gran coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado acá, Paula ¿no crees?

- Así es Blaise, una gran y deliciosa coincidencia.- dijo sin despegar su mirada azul de los ojos de Draco, quien la analizaba perspicaz.

- Creo que tendremos que ponernos… al tanto de ciertas cosas.- habló el rubio mirando a la esbelta chica con picardía.

- Ya lo creo que sí. Y espero que seas tú quien me ayude a integrarme mejor…

- Te puedo ayudar a eso y más, si así lo desearas.

- Ni te imaginas qué es lo que deseo ahora…- se mordió provocadoramente el labio inferior mientras delineaba la figura de Draco con sus ojos hambrientos.

- ¡Paula! - se escandalizó Pansy al escuchar tal insinuación de parte de su amiga.

- ¿Qué? Deseo un helado _enorme_…- dijo observando descaradamente el relieve que se apreciaba en el traje de baño del rubio, un poco más al sur de su ombligo- …que me refresque del calor que siento en este momento…- Draco esbozó una media sonrisa, captando el mensaje subliminal escondido tras aquella "inocente" frase.

- ¡Mira, Blaise! Acaba de llegar tu pecosa obsesión…- rió Pansy señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el "portón" por el que se entraba al hotel Riu.

El rubio se abstrajo inmediatamente. _"Si la enana de fuego está aquí, eso quiere decir que también está…"_ Se volteó para mirar con mayor detenimiento el muelle, en el cual efectivamente sus sospechas eran confirmadas.

Allí estaba ella, con su cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta descuidada, dejando mechones que enmarcaban su cara y otros que permanecían sueltos, ondeando con la suave brisa de la tarde. Una visión casi angelical. Llevaba sus sandalias en la mano, y la verde falda que le llegaba un poco por sobre la rodilla danzaba con el viento que se colaba entre sus piernas. No llevaba polera, tan sólo la parte de arriba de su bikini blanco cubría su busto.

Caminó aún ignorante de que unos ojos azogue la perforaban intensamente a cada paso que daba, hasta que en un irremediable momento estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella se percatara de la presencia de él. Sus ojos se encontraron inevitablemente y ella se paró en el lugar, mas la autosuficiente y soberbia sonrisa de Draco trajo de vuelta la rabia que tenía contra él y su asqueroso poder atrayente. Luego se dio cuenta de que el rubio no se encontraba solo cuando se acercó aquella chica con curvas de infarto a él y comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones platinados que caían desordenados por la frente masculina.

- ¿Me ayudarías con el bronceador? Soy un poco torpe para estas cosas…- pidió ella con un fingido tono de inocencia.

Él le envió otra seductora y misteriosa sonrisa a la castaña de hermosos ojos almendrados que ahora chispeaban rabia, antes de centrar su atención en Paula nuevamente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Hola holaaa chicaaass:)_

_Supongo que les sorprende verme aquí.. y la verdad es que no las culpo :P Después de casi un mes sin actualizar, el que ahora lo hiciera con una diferencia de 3 días es, a lo menos, increíble xP Pero lo cierto es que no mentí cuando dije que ahora voy a actualizar más seguido aquí... quiero avanzar pronto para alcanzarme a mí misma a donde voy en la Web, y además que ahora tengo un incentivo extra al ver lo rápido que me llegaron muchos posts en cuanto publiqué... fueron casi 10 reviews de una!! Eso me demostró que este fic no está abandonado (por ustedes) como llegué a pensar :P Me di cuenta de que sí lo leían y de que sí hay gente esperando por estas publicaciones... así que no quiero jugar más con ustedes y me aplicaré a publicar por aquí tan seguido como pueda, va:)_

_Y por este capítulo sí que no podrían quejarse (aunque tampoco lo hicieron en el anterior xP) porque es bastante larguito. Podría haberlo publicado en dos capítulos diferentes (como estaba escrito originalmente) pero al no tener un buen título para la primera parte y a mi remordimiento de consciencia por publicar tan poco, decidí ponerlo todo de una y ya. Me dicen si les gustó o no xD_

_Ahora dejo un par de acotaciones a las chicas que me_ comentaron _o_ preguntaron _algo (si me pusiera a dejar notas personales a cada una de las que me posteó no termino nunca. Espero sepan entenderme :) ):_

Barbara:_ Para Pansy sí que tengo algo preparado... así como para todos mis personajes (6) -diablillo de msn xD- así que ni te preocupes, está todo en las manos de la escritora... y sobre el fic que me estás preguntando: a cuál te refieres?? si es al que mencioné la publicación pasada, sigue leyendo y encuentras información sobre eso ;) Sino... dime a cuál te refieres, porque no capté xD_

Zelih: _Gracias por tu comentario y por la crítica. Revisaré con más detalle los próximos capítulos para que no se me pasen tanto esas palabras y así no tornar el fic repetitivo. En serio agradezco la observación, mi idea es mejorar como escritora y necesito que se me avise de los posibles errores que puedo estar cometiendo ;)_

Moka:_ ... te digo "Moka"? o "Fairy".. jajaj no sé, dime tú xD No, lamentablemente ya no estoy de vacaciones :'( Entré a clases este mismo lunes... ya estoy viviendo el infierno del colegio ¬¬ Sobre el fic que me preguntas, sigue leyendo más abajito y ahí respondo dudas ;)_

Diana:_ Mm... a cuál fic te refieres?? Si es al que comenté la publicación pasada, como he dicho anteriormente, sigue leyendo aquí abajo para saber al respecto... pero si estás hablando de "Una difícil decisión" (me parece que te refieres a este), te pido que no lo sigas buscando xD jajaj es que antes lo dije, pero me parece que no me entendiste... voy a publicar "Una difícil decisión" aquí en fanfiction, editado... con todos los errores o cosas que, leyéndolas ahora, encuentro un asco, borradas o cambiadas... Por eso te pido que esperes ahí con la paciencia que Dios te dio a que yo publique ese fic aquí :P Y no lo digo sólo para tener más reviews.. sino que es mejor para ti también, porque vas a leer un fic de mejor calidad que la versión original... con decirte que corregí el primer capítulo y lo cambié prácticamente completo, lo escribí casi todo de nuevo porque ahora que lo leo no me convence mucho lo que había puesto en un principio. Así que si tu comentario iba por "Una difícil decisión", te ruego seas paciente y esperes a leerlo por acá, por Fanfiction ;)_

Wisper:_ Jajaj así que dejo a Ginny como una perra? xD Lo sé xP jaja naahh... Ginny me cae bien, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y mi intención al ponerla tan "liberal" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) no es denigrarla ni mucho menos, sino divertirme, reírme... a Ginny siempre me la he imaginado media picaroncilla x) lanzada.. y bueno, pues en este fic sobreexploto esa cualidad :P Pero es su jovialidad lo que pretendo resaltar, su espontaneidad... mi intención no es pintarla como una puta y punto, fin de la historia xD Es un personaje para jugar y me gusta usarlo en ese sentido :P Y sobre Blaise.. pues sí, Rowling no nos ha hablado mucho sobre él, y por lo mismo soy más libre aún de echar a volar mi imaginación... aunque lo cierto es que en los libros no me lo imagino demasiado lindo, que digamos, en los fics sí soy absolutamente capaz de mentalizarlo como un bombonazo. Y es eso lo que hago aquí... porque realmente en este fic lo visualizo como un morenazo sexy e irresistible. Además, me viene bien para jugar con Ginny xP _

_Ok.. ahí estoy. Respondí todo lo respondible :P Muchas gracias a todas las demás que me dejaron posts de apoyo y ánimos, amo leer sus comentarios :)_

_Y bueno, como dije antes.. aclaro algo que varias me preguntaron en sus reviews: el fic del que les comenté en la publicación pasada aún _NO_ está listo, recién terminé el primer capítulo, así que comprenderán que me falta un poquito todavía para subirlo acá... en todo caso, no es "fic".. actually it's gonna be a _mini_ fic, just a few chapters. Y como dije antes, es algo completamente fuera de rutina para lo que suelo escribir... a ver cómo sale, si tiene aceptación o no :P Pero repito: el fic (mini fic) está en proceso, no lo publicaré hasta que termine de escribirlo y sí, lo haré por Fanfiction, así que sabrán de él cuando lo suba ;)_

_Y otra cosa, que también surgió a raíz de un post.. el de _Zelih_, para ser específica... Me gustan las críticas (siempre y cuando sean con una intención y lenguaje adecuado.. críticas, no insultos). Creo que son una buena instancia para mejorar como escritor, sirve para adquirir experiencia y cometer menos errores a la hora de escribir. Por eso las valoro y agradezco... así que las aliento a que_ no sólo halaguen, sino que también critiquen _este fic.. dénme su opinión, háganme tomar cuenta de mis errores de cohesión, ortografía, narrativa, redacción, todo cuanto haya, para así mejorar cada vez más. Sepan que soy ultra perfeccionista :P así que valoro el poder corregir hasta el más mínimo detalle :P y sepan también que nunca me molestaré por una crítica si ésta es planteada con los modos correctos, en buena onda y sin malos tratos._ _Y, obvio, también deben ser críticas con sentido y que vengan al caso con este fic... no vayan a venir a decirme: "Es imposible que se encuentren en un hotel en Miami, y Draco y sus amigos nunca serían con ellos como los estás poniendo.. los molestarían, jamás se relacionarían con "el trío dorado" y menos los acosarían" eso lo sé. Ya partiendo de la premisa de que Draco Malfoy nunca se enamoraría de Hermione Granger (hablo de los libros) este fic ya no tendría sentido, ni ningún ff Draco-Hermione que exista donde se plantee a los personajes un poco más OoC (Out of Character). Para hacer este tipo de fic era necesario que me saliera de la línea original de los personajes, sino era imposible de realizar... o bueno, no imposible, pero mucho más difícil, y creo que aún no tengo la experiencia suficiente como para lograr que los protagonistas pasen por el cambio emocional que les lleve a transformar su odio en amor sin que quede asquerosamente mal y poco creíble :P Así que me limité a hacer lo que estuvo a mi alcance._

_Jajaja bueno, me salí de tema... decía que critiquen si quieren, si les parece necesario... si no encuentran nada malo o digno de corregir o, lisa y llanamente, les da paja, pues no me critiquen nada xD con un review de ánimo yo soy feliz :D _

_Ok... ahora sí termino la perorata, que el comentario de autor va a venir siendo más largo que el capítulo en sí :P_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir escribiendo... ojalá el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ;)_

_Nos estaremos leyendooo!_

_Muchos besos:)_


	12. Provocaciones y Consecuencias

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**12. _Provocaciones y Consecuencias_**

¿El _Avada Kedavra_ sigue siendo una maldición imperdonable? Porque juro que si no lo fuera, en este mismo momento los dos albinos que están a un par de metros mío, no existirían… ¡maldito sea al que se le ocurrió que matar a alguien era un delito!

El idiota mayor que embetuna en bronceador a esa blancucha… ¿qué no sabe que es imposible que esa albina desabrida adquiera color alguno? No debe ni tener pigmentos en la piel… Y ella, que se cree la reina del mundo sólo porque el indeseable hurón la está manoseando hasta por donde no le pega el sol… Yo que ella estaría buscando el cubo para vomitar si ese pervertido me tocara así. _"Ya lo hizo, Hermione…"_, habló la voz de mi conciencia y yo me mordí la lengua.

De todos modos, lo que me molesta no es que el estúpido la toque así, por él que vaya a manosear a Snape y me da igual… (¿Snape?.¡¡Iaack!!), lo que odio es su cara de autosuficiencia cuando me mira, como si fuera un Dios… Y la de ella¡peor aún! Como si estuviera tocando el cielo con las manos. Pedazo de pervertida. Es una niña hueca y ofrecida más encima… Tarúpidos, pretensiosos los dos…

- Estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos…- se me salió sin querer en un murmullo.

- ¿A quién le hablas? - preguntó Ginny extrañada- ¡Oh! Ya caigo…- dijo sonriendo perspicaz cuando observó la dirección en que mis ojos apuntaban- ¿Celosa, mi estimada amiga?

- ¿¡Celosa yo!?.¡Acá nadie está celosa de que ese rubio teñido toque a esa albina insípida como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo!.¿¡Cómo se te puede ocurrir que pueda existir la ínfima y absurda idea de que _yo_ esté celosa de la cara de dicha de esa idiota, eh!? Celosa… ¡ja! Qué risa me da… ¿celosa yo? Segurito… asco me da… ¡asco! - ni me pregunten de qué parte de mí salió ese exabrupto, porque definitivamente del lado racional no fue.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! Calma… bajemos las revoluciones ¿te parece? Está bien que sientas envidia de la pantruca esa, pero no es para que grit--

- ¡¡Yo no le tengo envidia!!

- ¡Deja de chillar, mujer, por Merlín! Me vas a reventar el tímpano… Como dije, está bien que sientas envidia de ella, hasta a mí me gustaría que ese hombre me tocara así… pero no es para que te subleves tanto, en serio. ¡Sólo lo hace para molestarte! Lo único que busca conseguir con esto es ponerte celosa. Pienso que esa tipa ni le interesa.

- Pues lamento que su plan no esté dando resultados… porque lo que menos siento son celos o envidia hacia esa niña plástica. Me da asco, me repugna, siento lástima por ella… es totalmente diferente.

- Sí, Mione… sí…- acordó mi amiga para nada convencida, entornando los ojos. Sentí un pequeño acceso de exasperación.

- ¡Es verdad! No me interesa lo que hagan esos… _personajes_, lo que me molesta es la estúpida sonrisa con la que me mira el hurón cada vez que la tipa esa casi que suelta un orgasmo por el simple hecho de que él le esté echando bronceador en la espalda, piernas o lo que sea… ¡no lo hace tan bien!

- Eso sonó como si ya te lo hubiera hecho a ti.- sonrió y enarcó una ceja, todo de la forma que odio, porque quiere decir que sospecha algo sobre mí… y que tiene la razón.

- Me refiero… _supongo_ que no lo hace tan bien. ¡Pero es que mírale la cara! Es una ofrecida.

- Y él un Dios del masaje, por lo que veo…- señaló observando junto conmigo la expresión de absoluto regocijo en las facciones de la muchacha.

- ¡Pero ya te dije que no es para tanto! O sea, se siente rico y excitante, pero no es para poner esas caras.- …mierda.

- ¡Ajá! Atrapada con la masa en las manos de ése.- con un movimiento de cabeza apuntó al hurón y quise cortarme la lengua de un tijeretazo- Dime ahora YA qué te hizo Malfoy.

- ¡Ay, nada Gin! No seas pesada… Me ayudó con el bronceador y sería, nada importante… El tema ahora es que esos dos en serio me están colmando la paciencia, vine a la playa a tomar sol y relajarme y no a--

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces, entonces? Nadie te obliga a mirarlos.

- Pero Gin, es que--

- ¡Shh! Silencio, quiero tomar sol y necesito concentrarme.- …inaudito.

- ¿Concentrarte en no mover un músculo y así obtener un tostado parejo?

- ¡¡Shhh!! Dije silencio. Ya obtuve la confesión que quería, ahora necesito descansar.- se acomodó en su toalla y luego se puso un gorro sobre la cara a fin de que el sol no la molestara. Yo giré mi cabeza resignada a que lo único que saldría de su boca serían monosílabos, para seguir contemplando al estúpido ese hacer caritas.

Pero tampoco estaba muy preparada para lo que vi, y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

Justo al momento de girarme, observé casi en primer plano el preciso instante en el que el bello rubio se quitaba su ajustada camiseta blanca, revelando (nuevamente) el espectacular y exquisito cuerpo que poseía. Esta vez su traje de baño era gris con franjas verde pastel en los lados. Le quedaba tan bien como el que exhibió ayer. Mientras estaba patéticamente embelesada observando sus marcados abdominales se le acercó Blaise, y luego ambos se alejaron un poco de toda la gente, para comenzar a jugar lanzándose un _frisbee_ en la orilla de la playa (N/A: Se escribe así? xD Me refiero a los típicos discos de plástico con los que uno juega en la playa, algo así como los boomerangs, sólo que no se devuelven xP). Comenzaron a jugar y… ¡Dios, lo odio!¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente atractivo?¿No puede ser como un ser humano común y corriente?¡No, qué va! Él tiene que ser un maldito Dios… un perfecto Adonis indigno de la belleza terrenal, porque aunque me pese admitirlo, el estúpido es hermoso…

Miraba disimuladamente (o intentaba) cómo corría de un lado a otro, atrapando en el aire diestramente cada complicado lanzamiento que hacía su amigo. El sol le daba con intensidad, haciendo que su pálida tez reluciera con divinidad. Se lanzaba al suelo esparciendo arena por todas partes, sin embargo aquel hecho no podía ser considerado molesto, sólo divertido ya que jugaba como un niño. Era un martirio para mí observarlo correr por la orilla de la playa cuando el moreno le arrojaba el frisbee a la altura del agua, ya que las múltiples gotas cristalinas que saltaban a su paso danzando a su alrededor siendo acompañadas por su armoniosa sonrisa eran sencillamente hipnotizantes. Sin mi consentimiento una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi cara, pero ésta se borró al instante al verlo arrojarse al suelo demasiado entusiasmado para mi gusto, cayendo en una mala posición y torciéndose el cuello. Giró como un trompo sobre la arena antes de detenerse por completo, boca arriba y por lo que alcanzaba a ver respirando algo agitado. También sin yo quererlo, me incorporé de inmediato, supongo que con una cara de notoria preocupación. Vi que se retorció un poco aferrándose el cuello con ambas manos y frunciendo el rostro en pequeñas muecas de dolor.

_"Teatro"_ pensé _"Con ése no hay caso… Siempre queriendo llamar la atención." _Y lo cierto es que sí había llamado la mía.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y comenzó a caminar a su toalla sobándose el cuello. Evité sentir lástima y sólo me regocijé pensando en que ése era su merecido por ser un maldito presumido.

Pero claro, no podía pasar solo su dolor, tenía que ir esa babosa blanca como el perro tras el hueso. Se acercó corriendo como gata en celo a Malfoy y al llegar a él le acarició la zona afectada con sutileza, pero dejó el contacto al ver la leve mueca de dolor que surcó las facciones del chico. Tomó su mano con decisión y lo arrastró a la toalla, no dándole oportunidad a pensar y recostándolo en ella boca abajo. Se inclinó sobre él y le susurró algo al oído; debo suponer que fue algo muy gracioso, ya que él esbozó su sonrisa matadora característica. Paula comenzó a masajear su cuello y hombros lentamente, obviamente disfrutando plenamente del exquisito contacto que seguramente sus manos tenían. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto sentía mi estómago contraerse bruscamente y mis entrañas apretujarse, sensación que se hacía presente con mayor intensidad a medida que mis ojos observaban cómo las audaces manos de ella bajaban cada vez más por la amplia espalda del blondo, casi hasta llegar a manosear su redondeado y firme trasero (según mi pecaminoso sueño).

- Estúpida aprovechada…- mascullé.

La cara de Pansy me habría hecho llorar de la risa sino fuera porque yo misma era un hervidero de sensaciones que no comprendía en absoluto. No entendía cómo podía la morocha estar ahí parada sin hacer nada… yo jamás dejaría que viniera alguna regalada a tocar así a mi "novio" (en el caso de que lo fueran). Zabini simplemente se divertía con la situación, observando tanto los lujuriosos roces de Paula, como la cara de silenciosa rabia que expresaba la morena.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, definitivamente mi punto de ebullición llegó cuando el tarado dio vuelta su cabeza y me observó con detenimiento, extrañamente sin ninguna sonrisa arrebatadora en el rostro o alguna mueca de superioridad, era sólo la potente mirada que dirigía la que me incomodaba.

Sin darme cuenta nos sumergimos en una reñida batalla de miradas, sin que ninguno diera tregua alguna. Era inquietante hundirme en el frío témpano de hielo de sus ojos; mis vellos se erizaban cada vez que estos brillaban encandiladores por la intensa luz que los azotaba en ese momento, o cada vez que los dientes relucían por el mismo efecto del sol pegándoles sin clemencia. Físicamente, todo él era una divinidad nunca antes vista por mí, y ahora apenas aceptada. Y mientras que yo pienso todas estas estupideces, sus dichosos ojos me siguen perforando en vida. Era nuestra muda guerra por ver quién era el mejor, siempre compitiendo e intentando no demostrar signos de debilidad… ése era mi modo de vida con él, y no podría haber otro… Una eterna competencia.

- Hola Hermione… ¡qué bella que amaneciste hoy! - era Ron el que me obligó a desviar mi atención del rubio, y deseé con todo mi corazón que se hubiera molestado aunque sea una pizca de todo lo molesta que estoy yo, sin saber bien ni la razón.

- Gracias Ron, tú tampoco estás mal…- sonreí coqueta sólo porque me divirtió observar de reojo la cara de ofuscamiento que puso Malfoy. La venganza es dulce… El pelirrojo tomó un semblante de burlesca impresión.

- ¡Vaya, Herm! Es para mí un honor que me digas eso.- él estaba radiante y parecía haber olvidado completamente los incidentes de ayer. Se lo agradecí internamente, ya que no me interesaba seguir discutiendo.

- Ya Ron, no molestes- reí divertida- ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas con el bronceador? - le enseñé el envase aún sonriendo y él me devolvió la mueca pícaramente.

Desvié la mirada de mi amigo y la fijé en el rostro de músculos contraídos y tensos del rubio. Sonreí victoriosa. ¡De alguna forma tenía que vengarme!

_.: Media hora después… :._

- ¡¡Ohhhhh, Ron!!¡Éste es el mejor masaje que me han dado en mi vida!¡¡LEJOS, EL MEJOR!! - gritaba lo más fuerte que podía sólo para que cierto rubio escuchara.

- ¿En serio te gusta, Herm? - preguntó entusiasmado mi pobre amigo.

- ¡¡Claro!!¡Tienes unas manos que ya se las quisiera cualquiera!¡Por favor sigue! - ¡que Merlín me ayude a soportar la risa que me provoca la cara de Malfoy!

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que lo hiciera tan bien!

- ¡¡Por supuesto que si!!¡Nadie te iguala, Ron!_¡¡NADIE!!_ – a la distancia, vi al de ojos grises enarcar una ceja, absolutamente incrédulo.

- Me siento halagado, Herm… pero ¿por qué gritas tanto? Estoy al lado tuyo y te escucho perfectamente…- cuestionó mirando alrededor un poco nervioso, ya que algunas personas nos observaban extrañados.

- ¡No lo sé!¡Es sólo que estoy muy… emocionada! Sí, eso es… ¡¡emocionada de que masajees _TAN _bien!!

- ¡¡Dios, Paula!!¡Preciosa, me matas! - escuché de pronto. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente en la dirección de donde provino aquel rugido, encontrándome con la cara de exagerado placer de Malfoy.

- Lo sé, guapo… lo sé.- fue la estúpida contestación de la albina.

- ¡¡Mmmm!!¡Pero qué manos, linda, qué manos!¡¡No sabes lo que me _ESTIMULA_ lo que me estás haciendo!! - a continuación emitió un escandaloso sonido gutural que me dejó absolutamente shockeada.

- ¡Draco! Dejemos eso para la noche, cariño.- ¡pero qué tarada! No la soporto, definitivamente es inaguantable.

- ¡Es que ni te imaginas cómo me estás poniendo!¡Eres una Diosa, Paula!

- ¡¡Ooooooh por Dios, Ron!!¡Eres increíble!

- ¡Pau, tus manos son una tentación del demonio!¡Como tú no hay nadie!¡Eres _INIGUALABLE_! - en idiotez, querrá decir…

- ¡¡Eres lo mejor, Ron!!

- ¡¡Oooooooh, Paula!!

- ¡¡Ooooooh, Ron!!

- ¡¡¡Ooooooh, Merlín!!!.¡¡Cállense los dos!! - salté de mi toalla con el grito a coro que profirieron Ginny y Zabini al mismo tiempo.

Miré con una tímida sonrisa a mi lado, donde la pelirroja estaba fúrica moviendo amenazante el envase con bronceador. Pude observar que la situación era la misma en la toalla del rubio, sin embargo el moreno lo amedrentaba con el palo del quitasol.

- ¡¡Vuelves a gritar algo y te entierro esto por donde no te pega el sol!! - amenazaron ambos bamboleando sus instrumentos de tortura. ¿Se ponían de acuerdo?

- Calma… sólo exteriorizaba lo bien que se siente esto.- ¿también el hurón y yo tenemos telepatía?

- ¡¡No me importa!!¡Si quieren provocarse mutuamente, háganlo en silencio!... ¡Dios, son patéticos! - luego ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la orilla de la playa. Yo estoy segura de que lo programaron todo, imposible que dijeran exactamente lo mismo y de la misma escalofriante y violenta manera.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso, Hermione? - preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido- ¿En serio te gustó, o fue todo para mosquear al hurón?

- ¡Claro que me gustó! Pero ya es suficiente, no sigas, gracias.- hasta el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo contradictorio que fue aquello, puesto que enarcó una ceja más confundido que nunca- Me dio sed, ya vuelvo.

Me levanté y me puse la falda verde pastel que me llegaba a medio muslo, quedando para arriba sólo con mi bikini blanco, ya que hacía calor. Caminé con un montón de sentimientos extraños bullendo dentro mío, sin saber cuál prevalecía por sobre todo el amasijo de sensaciones. Por un lado, sentía mucha vergüenza de la estupidez que hice… ¡desde cuándo tan niñata! Parecía de cinco años… pero bueno, bien que el rubio me siguió el juego así que no toda la culpa es mía. Y por otro, estaba la inmensa rabia (que me ayudaba a respaldar la niñería que cometí) de tener que soportar que él se venga a dar esos aires de suficiencia con la versión femenina de Michael Jackson… Bueno, vale que no me la cago tanto a la pobre… si está linda la muy sonsa.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo llegué al bar al aire libre que se encontraba a un costado de la piscina del Hotel Riu y me senté enfurruñada y enojada con todo el mundo ni yo sé bien por qué… ¿Pero qué me pasa?¿Desde cuándo me pongo así por un idiota con las hormonas alteradas?¡Ésta no es Hermione Granger! Más bien parezco una tontona sin cerebro cualquiera. Suspiré para tranquilizarme y ordenar en parte mis ideas, y cuando logré calmarme un poco, pedí sonriente un jugo de mango al barman que atendía en ese momento la barra.

- ¿Escapando de "las expertas manos" del Tomatín? - lástima que la paz fue sólo momentánea.

- ¿Quieres dejar de acosarme?

- ¡Vaya, qué arrogante eres! Nadie te está acosando, preciosa ¿acaso ahora no me puede dar sed? - inquirió falsamente sorprendido- Un jugo de coco, por favor.

- ¡Y qué coincidencia que te venga la sed justo cuando yo vengo acá! Ahora me vas a decir que ayer repentinamente no pudiste controlar tu esfínter y tuviste que correr al baño para no mearte encima ¿no? - él sonrió de la forma que odio y adoro antes de contestar.

- Ya no seas paranoica ¿quieres? No todo gira en torno tuyo, castorcito… hay otras chicas en el mundo.

- Pues entonces ve a buscarlas y a mí déjame tranquila.

- Oh, ni lo sueñes. Te honraré con mi compañía un momento más. Luego volveré con mi séquito de admiradoras.- lo mato… lo mato… ¡su asquerosa altanería me enerva!

- Y supongo que la presidenta de tu club de _fans_ es esa blancucha ¿no?

- ¿Celosa?

- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras… Al contrario, siento pena por ella. Pena porque la pobre no tiene cerebro y por andar de regalada con alguien como tú.

- Pues no me parecía que pensaras eso con tu "peculiar" intervención en la playa.

- ¿Peculiar intervención?¡Nada de eso! Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, nada más.

- ¿Sensaciones? - ¿qué nos dio por repetir todo?- ¡No me hagas reír! No sé qué sensaciones puede provocar esa comadreja aparte de asco.

- Pues ni te imaginas… tampoco lo sabrás nunca, porque de seguro eres incapaz de provocar en alguien lo que él me hizo sentir.

- ¿Nauseas?

- No, tranquilo… eso lo guardo solamente para cuando estoy contigo.

- ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que te morías de ganas de ser Paula en ese momento?

- ¿Así se llama la zorrita?

- No te hagas la tonta. También a mí se me escapó su nombre por la satisfacción que me provocaba su contacto.

- Pues no me di cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando del excelente masaje que me daba Ron al esparcirme el bronceador. Un placer que nunca antes había sentido con nadie…

- Eso sí que no lo creo. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo de ayer?¿Es necesario que te recuerde cómo me mirabas, y luego cómo suspirabas cuando yo te tocaba? - preguntó disminuyendo el tono de su voz a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Yo nunca suspiré…- ¿o si? La verdad es que estaba tan ida con sus caricias que seguramente sí se me escapó alguno que otro sonido delator.

- Qué no… ¿Pero entonces aceptas que me miraste de una forma "especial"?

- Especial tus calzones, yo no he aceptado nada.- me giré impertérrita para tomar del delicioso jugo de mango que ya me habían traído, buscando ignorarlo de una vez por todas. Pero él no me la estaba poniendo fácil…

- Eres muy terca, Granger. Ya en serio, admite que te morías de ganas de tocarme como Paula lo hacía… y que ahora darías todo porque te acaricie como lo hice ayer… o que te acorrale como en el _ristorante_…- de nuevo su voz se volvía tan grave que me estremecía, y si ahora se ponía a parlar en italiano me daba por muerta.

- ¿Y dices que yo me creo el centro del mundo?¡Deberías mirarte a ti primero, maldito egocéntrico!

Tomé mi jugo y me levanté, dispuesta a ir a beberlo a algún lugar lejos de la arrogancia en persona. Caminé hasta llegar cerca de la piscina cuando sentí que tomaron mi muñeca, haciéndome girar con fuerza para dar de lleno contra un cuerpo tan duro como una roca. Levanté mi vista y me encontré con las ya conocidas perlas grisáceas que me observaban divertidas, y para _no_ variar la cólera comenzó a tomar espacio dentro de mí al contemplar la reluciente y molesta sonrisa que siempre adorna su perfecto rostro en momentos como éste.

- ¡Que esto no se te haga un hábito! Si quieres que me percate de tu presencia, sólo hace falta que me llames por mi nombre o alguno de los ridículos apodos que me tienes, pero no hace falta que me retengas como si fueras un matón o algo por el estilo.- hablé lo más firme que pude, ya que nuevamente su exquisita fragancia comenzaba a causar estragos en mi sistema límbico.

- ¿Y si te digo que no?¿Que me gusta este nuevo hábito, ya que me hace mucha gracia lo nerviosa que te pones cuando me acerco a ti?

- ¿Nerviosa yo?¡Sí, claro! - la risita… _nerviosa_, que acompañó a mi frase la hizo lo menos convincente que pudo resultar- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pongo siquiera un poco nerviosa?

- La forma en la que tiemblas cada vez que te toco, o incluso te rozo…- indicó para luego acariciar delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de mi hombro izquierdo, y maldije mentalmente el estremecimiento involuntario que me recorrió en ese momento- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

- Malfoy, suéltame ahora.- primer aviso.

- Ni lo sueñes, _castagna_.- pasó un brazo por mi cintura con agilidad y me hizo chocar nuevamente contra la dura coraza de sus pectorales. Reprimí un suspiro.

- ¿No temes que llegue tu noviecita? Cualquiera de las dos tontitas que te esperan en la playa.

- Son tres, no te incluiste.- acentuó su sonrisa luego de su brillante comentario.

- Escucha, idiota, no quiero repetirlo… déjame en este mismo momento. ¡Apártate! - segundo aviso.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré, _bella ragazza_.- acompañó su frase con una sensual caricia en mi espalda desnuda. Me gustaría dejarme llevar, pero su suficiencia me hartaba.

- Te estoy hablando en serio. Suéltame ahora o no respondo.- tercer y último aviso. Si no me hacía caso…

- ¿Y qué me harás?¿Un puchero o una sensual súplica como la de ayer en la noche…? - cada vez me oprimía con mayor intensidad contra su pecho desnudo, y yo sentía que sus torneados músculos dejarían alguna marca en mí.

- Para tú desgracia, ninguna de las dos.

Lo que hice se me ocurrió en el momento. Con una rapidez y agilidad impropias de mí, levanté el brazo en el que aún tenía mi vaso con jugo y lo volteé completo sobre la reluciente cabellera platinada del ojigris. Me alejé de inmediato por temor a quedar pegoteada con el azúcar del jugo, y no pude evitar explotar en una sonora y fuerte carcajada al contemplar su cara de estupefacción mientras las gotas amarillas del líquido resbalaban lentamente por su cabeza, manchando su cara y esparciéndose libidinosas por su expuesto torso.

- ¡¡Upsii!!¡Se cayó el jugo! - solté entre carcajadas.

- ¡¡Qué hiciste bruta!! - rugió él mientras su cara adquiría una tonalidad roja que para nada era de vergüenza. Más bien me quería destripar viva…

- ¡Ahí tienes!¡Yo te lo advertí!¡Te pasa por pervertido! - hablé lo más seria y enojada que pude, pero se me hacía bastante difícil si tenía al "pulcro Draco Malfoy" estilando jugo de mango frente a mi.

- ¡Eres una sonsa!¡Pero ten por seguro que ya ni ganas de hacerte el favor me quedaron! - abrí la boca ofendida.

- ¡Como que alguna vez hubiera deseado siquiera que me pusieras un dedo encima! Ya te dije que me das asco, y ahora aún más… ¿no te apetece un baño?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Me dejaste asqueroso, inepta.

- No te preocupes, huroncito, siempre lo has sido…- sonreí con el único objetivo de molestarlo más, y ciertamente lo logré- Pero para que veas que sí soy buena, yo te ayudo con ese baño que tanto quieres.

No pude borrar la gran sonrisa que acompañó mi rostro mientras lo empujaba con fuerza a la piscina, que se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros. Cayó con un golpe seco, salpicando una gran cantidad de agua en todas direcciones, y nuevamente me aparté para no mojarme. Sé que probablemente ya haya tenido suficiente con lo del jugo, pero su comentario sobre "hacerme el favor" realmente me mosqueó.

Emergió del agua respirando con dificultad, y cuando logró estabilizarse, sus centelleantes ojos se posaron rubicundos en mí. Probablemente debí sentir miedo, ya que su mirada no decía otra cosa que no fuera _"Estás muerta"_, pero la gracia de la situación era más fuerte, por lo que nuevamente rompí en carcajadas que sé lograron enfadarlo aún más.

- ¡¡Quién te crees que eres, Granger!!¡¿Eres limítrofe o algo por el estilo?!

- No, estoy en todas mis capacidades…- aún sonreía triunfante¡realmente se sintió bien hacer todo eso!- ¡Yo sólo quería ayudarte con el baño!¿No crees que te hice un favor?

- ¡No estoy para tus asquerosos juegos, castor!¡Conseguiste enfadarme!

- Pues para que lo pienses mejor la próxima vez si quieres tú molestarme a mí… Nos vemos, rubito.- me despedí con la mano y me giré con la gran sonrisa impresa en el rostro.

- ¡¡Granger!!¡¡Granger, ven acá!!¡Aún no termino contigo! – siguió ladrando enfurecido mientras me alejaba con paso decidido del lugar de los hechos.

En el camino de vuelta a la playa, no paré de reír… ¡al fin le di un escarmiento! Se lo tenía merecido por aprovechado. Pero lástima que haya tenido que desperdiciar mi jugo así… ¡y con lo que me encanta el mango!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Holaaaaaa :)_

_Esta vez me demoré un poquiito más... pero estuve ocupada! Y lo sigo estando, la verdad... por eso mismo es que publico ahora, ya que todos estos días voy a estar a punta de controles, trabajos con nota, controles y más trabajos con nota ¬¬ Son mis semanas de notas, digamos 8-)_

_Peeero igual el capi fue larguito! Así que no tienen de qué quejarse ladiies... bueno, paso a hacer un par de comentarios:_

Barbara:_ Ok, tú te referías a_ "Una difícil decisión"_.. y sí, ese fic lo tengo en otra página publicado pero lo estoy arreglando para subirlo aquí. No pongo fecha, pero de que lo subiré... lo haré, no te preocupes. Ahh! Y te pido, recomiendo... digo xD que si quieres leerlo esperes a que lo postee aquí, no más, porque la verdad es que "corrigiendo" el primer capítulo (lo primero que escribí en TODA mi vida.. digamos de autora de fics) terminé por cambiarlo casi completo xD Jajaja me di cuenta de mi inexperiencia y lo mejoré bastante, y creo que va a ser igual con todo el fic... así que si quieres leerlo espera a que lo publique acá, así vas a leer un fic de mucha mejor calidad ;) (esto te lo digo a ti y a_ TODAS quienes estén interesadas_). Y por otra parte... sí, Paula está en otro hotel, no el Riu.. igual eso lo repito un poco más adelante en el fic, so don't worry... pero igual no te esperances, que esté en otro hotel no quiere decir que influya menos en la historia o en la relación de Draco y Hermione (6) muaajaja qué mala que soy (6)_

Rianne:_ Bien por lo de la no-crítica xD jajaj ya sabes... ya SABEN, si creen que hay algún fallito, por muy ínfimo que sea, sólo tírenlo (de buenas maneras) que yo intentaré corregirlo... ya dije que escribir también es un afán de superación personal (dado lo perfeccionista que soy) y me viene bien una visión externa y en frío sobre mis creaciones :) Gracias por leer y comentar!_

Marta:_ Sí, me llegó el mensaje... me registré en el foro y comenté, de hecho xP Así que no problem, gracias por pasarme el link!_

Paau:_ Aleluyaaaaaa me posteaste putaaa!! o.O es como para no creérmelo, soreteee 8-)_ _porque vos sos re garca, tendees? y tipo quee... tipo que cero ondi tonta weona reculiaaa :) jajaja esa fue la mezcla de chilentino más mezclada que escribí xP Naahh.. gracias por el post moshaa.. y sí, ni te preocupes (no SE preocupen) porque lo del triángulillo amorosillo Harry-Ginny-Blaise está tooodo resuelto... ya tengo mi final, y ojalá les gusteeee. Ahh y sí... lo de tu nombre.. bueehh loca... es lo que hay viteeh!_ Eehh gentee!_ El personaje de PAULA fue inspirado en esta tipejaa... PAULA SILVINA FERRER así que cualquier queja de su comportamiento zorresco, háganselo saber a esta _Pau22, _que tiene TODA la culpa de que el personaje sea así, oh yes sir. Así que ya saben, las puteadas se las hacen a Paau ;) jaja te amo biatch :)_

_Y bueno... gracias a todas las que me postearon! En especial porque me hicieron llegar_ A LOS CIEN REVIEWWSSS _:D Estoy demasiaado feliz, sabiendo lo que cuesta hacer avanzar un fic en Fanfiction... pero bueno, yo lo logré gracias a ustedes, así que estoy reee contenta :D Eso sí, espero no decaigan y sigan posteando tanto Y más que antes x)_

_Y ya me voy, también... porque ando como pobre gangosa por la vida, congestionada hasta el punto de que no huelo nada y no le siento el sabor a la comida ¬¬ Yo NUNCA me enfermo... jamás! Puede estar toda mi familia enferma y yo paseando al lado de ellas como si me protegiera una burbuja de inmunidad, I swear.. pero no sé qué me pasó esta vez, parece que mis siempre fieles glóbulos blancos me fallaron y producto de eso ando moquillenta y con voz de retardada ¬¬ Pero me parece que me enfermé durante el concierto de Rakim y Ken-Y... porque sííí fui al conciertooo :D fue excelente.. KEN-Y TE AMOOOO (L)(L) Voz hermosa, brazos espectaculares, espalda acariciable y pecho y abdómen devorableeeeess (porque los mostró... babaaa). Jajaja y bueehh... en el concierto como que me medio saqué musha ropitaaa :) y a lo mejor ahí me enfermé ¬¬ Así que ahora a aperrar nomaas! Y partí a acostarme mierdaaa... no quiero empeorar ¬¬_

_Reitero las gracias por sus mensajes, por su constancia (que es mil veces mejor que la mía 8-)) y ánimos.. _CIEN_ RR! Y todo debido a ustedes... thank youu very much!_

_Muchos besos. Nos estamos leyendooo!_


	13. Ojiverde rivalidad II

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**13.** **_Ojiverde rivalidad II_**

- ¡Merlín! Hermione es una necia…

Una atractiva pelirroja caminaba con paso calmado hacia la orilla de la playa. La suave brisa que bañaba las costas en ese momento jugaba traviesa con la falda café que llevaba y con la reluciente cabellera de la chica, despeinándola un poco mas logrando como único efecto que su imagen se viera aún más idílica.

Cuando sus delicados pies descalzos fueron alcanzados por una pasiva ola que irrumpió en la arena que pisaba, sintió un escalofrío recorrer de sur a norte su columna, sin embargo se acostumbró de inmediato a la calidez que el mar le brindaba.

- ¡Está muerta por Malfoy y no quiere aceptarlo!

- Yo pienso lo mismo con respecto a Draco, pero ambos son muy tercos…

Ginny salió de su estado de cavilación para observar la imponente presencia que se hallaba a su lado.

El sol arrancaba destellos plateados a la cabellera aceituna del chico, mientras que su piel se veía favorecida por aquella misma luminosidad, que convertía su tez en una chocolateada superficie que Ginny estaba gustosa en saborear. Los redondeados y musculosos hombros masculinos se encontraban a la altura de los ojos lapislázuli de ella, cuya pupila se dilataba cada vez más al descender por su perfecta escultura.

Luego de darse un delicioso banquete visual con el pecho torneado, los pronunciados abdominales y las vigorosas piernas, regresó a su rostro apolíneo. Mientras él observaba pasivo el horizonte que se extendía ante sus centelleantes orbes verdes, ella aprovechó para recorrer con su vista la fuerte quijada del muchacho, de huesos definidos e imponentes. Eran esos viriles rasgos los que le daban a su rostro ese aspecto de rudo y macho semental que le encantaba a ella y muchas más. Dejó de contemplar su perfil esculpido por dioses cuando él se giró y topó sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes en ella. Diferente a otras veces, en ese momento se dibujó una tímida e infantil sonrisa en sus labios sonrosados, descolocando e hipnotizando a partes iguales a Ginny.

- ¿El hurón también está interesado en Hermione?

- Mucho más de lo que crees… y de lo que él puede llegar a creer, de hecho.- agregó más para sí.

- Es desesperante esta muda batalla que tienen por ver quién es mejor y más irresistible…

- Al parecer va ganando tu amiga, porque Draco está neurótico con que pase algo… ¿no te contó Granger lo de ayer en la noche?

- ¡Ja! No hizo falta… Ron estaba sublevado hablando barbaridades de Malfoy, ya que fue él quien los encontró en su "momento de pasión".- rió divertida.

- Creo que ya hallarán el momento adecuado para pervertirse mutuamente…- acortó la distancia entre ambos un paso y se inclinó un poco apenas rozando sus cuerpos- así como espero que nosotros encontremos el nuestro…- murmuró en el oído de Ginny.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que no cesarás en tus intentos, Zabini.

- Eso jamás, pelirroja. Sobretodo si la recompensa me es tan grata…

- Valoro la insistencia y constancia.

- Espero que también tomes en cuenta la desesperación… Ayer, por ejemplo, no aguantaba las ganas de sacarte ese vestido a mordiscos.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Tú o el vestido.

- Los dos, supongo.

- Tú te veías hermosa y excitante…- ella sonrió complacida- …y el vestido se me antojaba perfecto tirado en el suelo, con la propietaria ocupada en cosas mucho más entretenidas y estimulantes.

- ¿Así como arrancarle la camisa a cierto moreno que ayer y hoy me martiriza con su estupendo cuerpo? - sonrió ella lascivamente, terminando por invadir peligrosamente el espacio personal de Blaise.

- Sí, es una de las opciones.

- ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió a nosotros ir al baño? Yo habría estado gustosa en deshilachar tu camisa…- se mordió el labio inferior mirándolo intensamente.

- Weasley, no sigas con esas insinuaciones si no quieres que me abalance ahora mismo sobre ti.

Ginny recorrió en una suave caricia el pecho chocolate del chico.

- ¿Quién dijo que no quiero?

En ese preciso instante, un inexperto bañista se dirigía como una bala hacia ellos a bordo de una mini tabla de surf, amenazando con arrollarlos. Blaise tomó con agilidad a la joven de la cintura y la apegó con energía a su desnudo torso, procurando no dejar espacios entre ambos. Al momento del choque de pechos, un suspiro abandonó la boca de ella, causando la consiguiente sonrisa en él.

- Cuidado…- dijo con un tono grave y envolvente, sin soltarla.

- Qué buen par de músculos que te gastas ¿eh?- contestó la colorina sin inhibiciones, apoyando sus manos en los desarrollados bíceps del muchacho.

- Se hace lo que se puede… Y qué buenas curvas que tienes tú también.

- Se hace lo que se puede…- sonrió Ginny, y de pronto el semblante de Blaise mutó a uno más intrigante.

- Me gustan tus pecas…

Una corriente un poco más helada de viento circuló en torno a ellos —imposible que fuera _entre_ ellos— y Ginny tembló, sin saber muy bien si aquello se debía al cambio de temperatura o a los dedos de Blaise acariciando sus pómulos, la zona de su rostro más provista de aquellas delicadas manchitas. Quiso decir algo pero no le salió, y él amplió la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué perdí tiempo molestándote, cuando pude tenerte así?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me habría interesado en ti?

- Ni siquiera pongo en duda el hecho de que lo hicieras.

- Siempre he tenido a Harry¿por qué querría más? - continuó ella, logrando que él frunciera levemente el entrecejo.

- Por la misma razón que ahora coqueteas conmigo.

- Quizás sólo juego.

- Pues te advierto que no te conviene jugar conmigo.

- ¡Qué lástima! A mí me encanta jugar…

A medida que hablaban sus caras se acercaban cada vez más, lento, consiguiendo que ambas bocas sedientas de la otra ocasionalmente exhalaran jadeos entrecortados. Y para el morocho era un suplicio la delirante caricia del índice de Ginny sobre su torso, moviéndose parsimoniosamente… provocativo.

- A mí también, pero me gusta jugar mi juego, y con mis reglas.- apuntó él dibujando en sus rosados labios una media sonrisa.

- Pues en eso diferimos, yo no acepto sumisa las disposiciones de nadie.

Blaise suspiró.

- Creo que contigo seré capaz de armarme de paciencia, _Pecas_…- determinó, estrechándola aún más contra él.

- ¡Merlín! Cuidado que me asfixio, Zabini.

- ¿Respiración boca a boca? - sugirió él con descaro.

Ginny fingió meditación, hasta que no aguantó más y acabó contestando con una libidinosa sonrisa en los labios.

- Si fueras tan amable...

Blaise la imitó y sus dientes brillaron deslumbrantes al reflejarse el sol en ellos. Aquella lasciva sonrisa permaneció impresa en él a medida que acercaba la fina cara blanquecina a su rostro de facciones fuertes. Ella les echó un último vistazo a los labios finos y rosados del morocho antes de cerrar sus ojos, ampliando aún más su sonrisa cuando sintió la fresca y mentolada respiración del ojiverde sobre su delicada fisonomía. Él acababa de estrechar un poco más sus cuerpos, friccionando ambas entidades con opulencia, cuando una veloz pelota de volley ball llegó certera a su coronilla. Se incorporó de inmediato mirando a su alrededor ofuscado ¿quién había sido el idiota?

Un brillo rabioso y amenazante inundó sus ojos verdita en el preciso instante en que éstos se fusionaron con otra intensa y mortífera mirada verde. El mismísimo Harry Potter se dirigía a ellos pisando fuerte, con los músculos de la cara contraídos en una expresión de enojo que resultaba bastante sexy, según la interpretación de Ginny.

- ¡Uy, lo siento Zabini!¡Merlín, qué mala puntería tengo!- exclamó cínico el ojiverde al llegar hasta ellos.

- ¡No te preocupes, que lo de la mala puntería no me extraña! Lo que no sabía es que fueras un suicida en potencia, porque de ésta sí que no te salvas, cara rajada…

Avanzó cabrío en dirección al muchacho sonriente que lo enfrentaba, sin embargo detuvo su paso sublevado cuando sintió el contacto de una pequeña y cálida mano en su brazo desnudo, que aunque pareciera (y se sintiera) muy delicada, lo tomó con presteza y decisión. Al girarse sus ojos verdita se fundieron con unos lapislázuli que lo observaban con dureza y un poco de reprimenda por su bruta reacción. Definitivamente esa pelirroja tenía carácter.

- No, si lo de mala puntería lo decía porque no te quería pegar en la cabeza, sino en tu gran y horrible cara, para de paso quitarte la sonrisa de pervertido que tenías colgada de la boca.- Harry no abandonaba la sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro, pues había logrado lo que quería: alejar a Blaise de Ginny y hacer que se enojara.

- ¿No será que tienes miedo de que me acerque mucho a tu pelirroja querida? - contraatacó, decidiendo que esa era una mejor estrategia que permitirle a su enemigo ver cuánto lo había cabreado su intromisión.

- ¿Miedo, _yo_?¡Ja! Ya quisieras Zabini, ya quisieras…

- Es que sino no me explico de otro modo las pendejadas que vienes a hacer siempre, cada vez que me ves con ella.- comentó, cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente.

- ¡Es que mi Harry me quiere mucho! Y no consiente que me vaya con alguna mala influencia ¿verdad, lindo? - Ginny sonrió malévola mientras se acercaba al descolocado muchacho, abrazándolo por la cintura.

- ¿Ya no estás enojada? - interrogó Harry casi en un susurro.

- ¡Seguía enojada contigo por lo de ayer en la tarde!¡Pobre Potty, se nota que no te quieren! - se mofó Blaise con sorna, sintiendo q la sangre le latía en las sienes desde que vio a la pelirroja apartarse de su lado para ir a pegarse a ese otro pelmazo.

- ¡Claro que no! Sino no te trataría así ¿no crees?- se estrechó aún más contra el musculoso pecho de Harry, sintiendo satisfacción por la cara de desconcierto y agrado que ponía el chico. Amaba poder controlar las reacciones de ambos con tanta facilidad… ¡eran tan influenciables! - Entiendo que te pongas celoso de que--

- No me pongo celoso, al menos no de _él_…- le echó una mirada de superioridad al moreno que echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo.- rebatió enfadado.

- …No tendría por qué hacerlo.- continuó el pelo-azabache sonriendo, mientras Blaise observaba enrabiado el lento y tortuoso camino que realizaba la mano de su enemigo en las curvas de la pelirroja, quien obviamente, no se quejaba.

- Yo diría lo contrario… ¿verdad, _Pecas_? - el ex Slytherin le brindó una mirada tan intensa y punzante que casi logra sonrojarla. Harry la miró ceñudo mientras ella esbozaba una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - interrogó el niño-que-vivió plantándose con firmeza.

- Yo no insinúo nada, Potty… sólo digo lo que digo, y al parecer la pecosita anda interesada en otro rumbos…- en su rostro había una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa pícara.

Logró dar vuelta la torta: ahora su contrincante era el enojado, y la chica a su lado la temerosa de que hablara demás. A ella no le afectaba que Harry se enterara de que le coqueteaba al morocho, de hecho le gustaría verlo aún más celoso, sin embargo no deseaba que lo supiera porque no quería una nueva pelea entre ambos que seguramente, si no intervenía, acabaría en puñetazos. Y por mucho que tuviera un gran poder de persuasión, con lo caldeados que estaban los ánimos esa vez ya no servirían un par de sonrisitas y miradas coquetas para apaciguar la furia interna con la que cargaban ambos chicos, la cuál se dejaba entrever sólo en una mínima parte en sus petrificantes miradas.

- ¿De qué está hablando, Ginevra? - le preguntó endureciendo su expresión- No me digas que ustedes…

- ¿Nosotros...?¡Merlín, Harry! No sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza ¡pero no es nada terrible! - aseguró sonriendo algo nerviosa. Él la miró con ceño.

- Lo único que te digo es que cuides que la señorita aquí presente no camine sola por los pasillos… porque la próxima vez no podré contenerme, y no me importa si alguien nos interrumpe o no…

Luego de aquella frase regresó caminando sin prisa alguna a su toalla, contento por alguna vez ganar él en una "discusión" y no la pelirroja que lo obsesionaba. Ahora que viera ella cómo se sacaba de encima al hostigoso y posesivo ojiverde, pensó sonriente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Holaaaa a todaaas!!_

_Uuff... mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí :S demasiado, la verdad... pero no pude hacer mucho.. estuve con controles por 2 semanas casi y en cuanto acabé, empezaron mis pruebas bimensuales, y esas sí que son GROSAS... así que en otras 2 semanas no paré de estudiar.. hasta ayer!!! porque hoy termineeeee :D Igual debo una de Física porque falté cuando la tomaron, porque me enfermeeee :S de hecho, nuevamente no tengo voz ¬¬ Mi mamiii (A) —que es doctora (H)— jajaj me dijo que no tenía que hablar para mejorarme pero... mmm si.. estoy que no hablo, fijate 8-) (jajaj alto msn que es esto)_

_Y bueno... el capítulo es enano, ya sé, pero me di cuenta de que esta vez no puedo hacer un 2x1 con el que sigue, porque el que vendría a ser el chap 14 en Fanfiction tiene una temática compleeetamente distinta, y ni junta ni pega con este... así que bueh, así fue como salió.. acepten no más!. :P_

_Creo que ninguna tiene alguna duda en específica, al menos por la ojeada que acabo de echarle a sus reviews... así que en esta oportunidad no hay mensajillos personalizados, porque se sabe que esos los dejo sólo para las preguntas que tengan.. _afortunadamente_ son muchas para ponerle agradecimientos personales a cada una, pero creo que saben de sobra lo que amo sus rr :)_

_Quizá sólo acotarle a _Diana_ que claro que avisaré cuando publique "Una difícil decisión"... y que espero no me falte mucho tiempo para eso :S_

_Igual debería tener más tiempo para escribir... porque voy a salir de vacacioneess!! De qué?? se estarán preguntando ustedes... y les contesto que me alegra que mi querido país sea tan nacionalista cuando amerita serlo, porque el 18 de Septiembre celebramos nuestra independenciiaaa! Ooh yes sir.. y así como "feriado legal" era hasta el año pasado el 18 y el 19, pero este año aprobaron como legislación también el 17 de septiembre... peeero en los colegios dan UNA SEMANA COMPLETA de vacaciones :D ssooouu.. tengo tiempo de sobra para rascarme las que no tengo all day long, en compensación por haberme molido el cerebro las últimas semanas por las famosas pruebas. Oh Gosshh —suspiro—.. Chile la lleva (H)_

_Yyyy bueno... creo que eso es todo! si estoy bien no se me olvida nada, ningún anuncio o algo así... así que me voy yaa mismo a escribir en mi new fic (o mini fic) que me tiene tan emocionadillaaa x) _

_Muuuuuchos pero muuchos besos a toodaaas! Gracias por sus mensajes y su apollo!!_

_PD: Es necesario que mendigue un review?? 8-) creo que no! C'mon! Saben que me encantan... y mientras más largos y jugosos mejor (6)_


	14. En y hacia el vacío

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**14. **_**En y hacia el vacío**_

La adrenalina fluía por mis venas como un poderoso veneno propagándose rápidamente por todo mi sistema. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre enajenado, debiendo ésta llegar veloz al resto de mis órganos vitales y miembros para no sufrir un colapso o un desfallecimiento que, la verdad, veía bien cercano. Nunca había sido muy buena para las emociones fuertes, y lo cierto es que ésta era una maniobra bien arriesgada, al menos para mí, que me considero una completa gallina si de aventuras se trata. Tendré un carácter fuerte y una mente decidida, pero me nombran la palabra "vértigo" o "adrenalina" y siento mi estómago contraerse en involuntarios y molestos espasmos que logran provocarme nauseas. Aun así, y contra todo lo que se podía esperar de alguien como yo, acepté esta proposición y ahora me encuentro aquí, casi literalmente meada en mis pantalones.

Pero no todo era malo, y también suelo ver el vaso lleno.

La vista panorámica que tenía de la gran ciudad de Miami era sorprendente y sobrecogedora. La ciudad completa se rendía ahora ante la imponente bajada de su astro rey, que le dejaba brevemente su legado a la Luna, quien ya llegaba para ocupar su lugar. El cielo celeste y limpio se tiñó de un rojo anaranjado, tornándose de pronto rosado y amarillento en un tornasol de colores cuyo único fin era el de otorgarle una apariencia aún más idílica a aquella hipnotizadora puesta de sol. Las playas de South Beach fueron bañadas de luz alazán, arropándose con los últimos vestigios de calor que ya se iban junto con su emisor.

Mantuve mi vista fija en el ocaso que se extendía frente a mis alucinados ojos intentando no pensar en el cosquilleo que recorría mi estómago incesantemente, tratando sólo de disfrutar. Mi vista se perdió junto con el Sol, que parecía ser devorado por las pasivas aguas del horizonte anaranjado. Dijo adiós mientras sus últimos rayos aún resplandecientes me hacían una venia, invitándome a que los esperara nuevamente al día siguiente. Sonreí, pues no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de observar aquel espectáculo y desde aquella privilegiada posición, siendo yo un pájaro más…

Aunque ese último punto no me gustara tanto.

Todavía seguía contemplando los últimos vestigios del gran Atón cuando una fuerte corriente de aire me jaló hacia abajo con fuerza, desestabilizándome. Pegué un estruendoso chillido por el pánico que me recorrió de cabo a rabo en menos de una milésima de segundo, recordándome nuevamente que estaba en constante vulnerabilidad y que había sido una idiota por dejarme arrastrar hasta allí.

- ¡Mione!¿¡Estás bien!? - me gritó Ginny, preocupada, que se encontraba relativamente cerca de mí.

- ¡¡Estaría mejor con ambos pies en la tierra y sin peligro de morir apachurrada en el suelo!! - ladré molesta con ella por insistirme en ir hasta allí, aun sabiendo que fui yo la tonta que le siguió el juego.

- ¡Lo tomaré como un sí!

- ¡¡Gin, quiero bajar!!¡Sabes que me dan miedo las alturas, y estoy que me meo encima!

- ¡Vive la vida, mujer!¡Aprovecha el momento y no lloriquees más!¡¡Esto es genial!! - gritó de vuelta, alegre.

- Genial si quieres tener una muerte súbita…- comenté para mí misma en voz baja, dispuesta a dar una vuelta más para no enojar a mi amiga, quien había propuesto el panorama.

Como decisión unánime (por supuesto, sin incluirme a mí), Ginny y los chicos decidieron que pasar una agradable tarde haciendo parapente era la mejor opción para entretenernos y disfrutar del fresco día que hacía. Me rehusé de todas las formas posibles: adquirí una pose de niña malcriada y taimada, pataleé y le lloriqueé a mi amiga por los pasillos, me encerré en el baño dispuesta a no salir jamás hasta que alguien cambiara el plan, pero nada. Estaba tan desesperada, que como último recurso llegué a utilizar viles tácticas de seducción, haciéndole ojitos y pucheros a Ron para que él intentara convencer a su hermana de que sobrevolar la ciudad en un endeble manojo de fierros y plástico no era seguro. Sin embargo, ni eso me trajo resultados y ahora estoy aquí, volando sobre South Beach en un armatoste metálico que me provoca desconfianza, y ya no puedo echarme para atrás. Me trajeron hasta acá en medio de frases de apoyo y amenazas (efectuadas por mi estimada amiga pelirroja), que no obstante en conjunto lograron brindarme un poco de tranquilidad. Pero esa calma es en el pre-suicidio premeditado (_bien_ premeditado), porque en este preciso instante me encuentro justamente en la situación que quería evitar: a 1000 metros de altura, con el estómago echo un manojo de nervios y mi corazón queriendo romper mis costillas para salir despedido de mi caja torácica por los constantes vientos que me mecen de un lado a otro. ¡Nunca volé ni en escoba y miren dónde vine a parar!

Sobrevolaba las copas de unos enormes y frondosos árboles intentando pensar sólo en lo bello del paisaje y en el fresco aire que golpeaba mi rostro, cuando una corriente de aire especialmente fuerte me succionó hacia abajo y luego me arrojó hacia el lado, consiguiendo que mi parapente raspara con una rama y se rompiera el ala derecha. Comencé a girar como un trompo, precipitándome cada vez más rápido hacia… no tengo idea dónde, pues todo me daba vueltas. Lo único que sentía era que iba bajando… y bajando… y bajando… Ok, si las escobas me daban pánico, ahora definitivamente me cagaba encima. Aportó al desastre el que yo fuera una principiante e inexperta manejando esta clase de pájaros voladores, pero ni eso me detuve a pensar e intenté por todos los medios y con mis pocos conocimientos lograr estabilizarme. Un potente grito de horror rasgó mi garganta cuando vi que me acercaba cada vez más rápido a las copas de aquellos tupidos árboles nuevamente, pues me escandalizaba el sólo hecho de pensar que podría ir a dar allí, ensartándome cual malvavisco en la rama de algún árbol. Milagrosamente esquivé el peligro, pero no me calmé ni un segundo al percatarme de que ahora me dirigía a la velocidad de la luz a la cima de un árido cerro.

De pronto, oh, amado cerebro, recordé que soy maga y de haber podido saltar de la felicidad, lo hacía. Pero, oh, odiada conciencia, entré en la disyuntiva de si utilizar mi magia o no, sabiendo que me era prohibido hacerlo en frente de muggles, pues aún podía intentar normalizar la dirección del parapente… ¡A quién carajo engaño!¡No tengo una cagona idea de cómo se hace esto! Pero… yo siempre fui muy apegada a las reglas, y a pesar de estarme dirigiendo como un bólido al suelo, aún dudaba…

«_¡¡Qué mierda!!¡No quiero morir!_» fue mi último pensamiento antes de sacar la varita que discretamente tenía escondida en mi chaqueta, apuntándola al ala destrozada.

- _¡Reparo!_ - pronuncié, observando aliviada la mágica reparación del parapente.

Luego de remontar el vuelo nuevamente, me dirigí sin vacilaciones al risco desde el cuál habíamos despegado. Ya no duraba un segundo más sin sentir el firme y seguro suelo debajo mío.

Aterricé vertiginosamente y muy tambaleante en la árida colina, sintiendo una felicidad y tranquilidad desmedidas al poner ambos pies por fin en tierra. Por fin sentía que la sangre volvía a circular con normalidad por mis venas y arterias, y que mi corazón regularizaba el ritmo de sus latidos a uno medianamente normal. Mi estómago se removía más furioso que nunca y mi úlcera estaba ya al borde del colapso, adivinaba mis pupilas dilatadas y mi cara pálida como un papel… casi como la de Malfoy. «_¡Maldición!¿¡Por qué pienso en él hasta en el último segundo que me queda de vida?!_» Para mi mala suerte, llevaba tanta velocidad que me tropecé con mis propias piernas y fui a dar de bruces al suelo, quedando mi cara estampada en la dura piedrecilla. ¡Qué todo el mundo tiene algo contra mí hoy!

Me levanté malhumorada y sacudí dignamente mi ropa, con la barbilla en alto, como siempre, masticando y tragando la vergüenza de que ahora todos los encargados de la "súper actividad" estuvieran muertos de la risa de mi acobardamiento, y ahora de mi estilosa caída en la gravilla.

- ¡Por fin me bajé de este pedazo de chatarra! - rugí, y ellos dejaron de reírse, ofendidos.

Tomé aire exhausta y caminé con paso pesado y cansino hasta unas rocas que había cerca, quitando todo el aparataje que cargaba en mi aún agitado cuerpo. Un hombre se acercó a ayudarme con las correas y arneses que definitivamente no entendía, librándome de ellos con ademanes rudos y una extraña expresión en el rostro que oscilaba entre una media sonrisa y el comienzo de un insulto.

Estaba en eso cuando vi a Ginny aterrizar en el mismo lugar en el que lo había hecho yo momentos antes, sin embargo ella se mantuvo en pie, sin tambalearse. Trotó hacia mí con la cara pálida y otro hombre acudió en su ayuda para quitarle las correas y amarres que cubrían su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien?¿No te pasó nada?

- Tranquila, estoy bien… aunque no la estaría contando si no fuera porque utilicé _eso que tú sabes_.

- ¡Qué bueno que atinaste, entonces!¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?¿Dónde tenías tu vari--

- Guardé en mi chaqueta el _palito de madera_, Gin.- la corté antes de que metiera la pata. Los señores que nos ayudaban escuchaban extrañados la conversación en clave que manteníamos con mi amiga.

- ¡Pero qué pilla que eres! Muy inteligente, a mí no se me habría ocurrido.

- Deja de adularme, que no te resulta… ¿¡Por qué no dejaste que subiera con un instructor!?¡Sabes que si algo me aterra, son las alturas! - no me contuve. El susto que me hizo pasar el estar allí arriba, sola, no me lo saca nadie de la cabeza.

- ¡Qué gracia tenía si ibas con instructor! Esa no era la idea de hacer esto, Mione… ¡tienes que superar de una vez el trauma que tienes!

- ¡Vaya manera de superarlo!¡Casi ensartándome en un árbol!

- ¡Merlín! - suspiró- Deja el sarcasmo a un lado y entiende que lo único que quiero es que te recrees un poco… ¡Vinimos a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, no a llorar por un miedo infundado!

- ¡¡No es infundado!! - chillé- ¡Tú misma lo acabas de ver!

- No quiero pelear, Hermione… sabes que a pesar de todo lo que me digas seguiré opinando que esto sí fue una buena idea, y que tu miedo es más una necedad interior tuya que algo concreto, con motivos y razonable.

- Como quieras.- mascullé molesta y me alejé de allí, por fin libre de ese pesado parapente.

Escuché que me llamaba a lo lejos, pero aún así no detuve mi paso ofuscado. Si algo me caracterizaba era lo terca y necia que llegaba a ser, y lo admito… ¡pero éste no era el caso! Odio cuando la gente no me cree o mira en menos mis explicaciones, y que en este caso lo haya hecho Ginny me molestó aún más. Sé que es mi amiga y que intenta ayudarme, pero también debe entender que hay veces en que uno está bien con sus fobias, y es mejor que se queden tal y como están… Ni yo me creí eso último, pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para darle la razón.

Me interné en el bosquecillo que colindaba con nuestro sitio de despegue y aterrizaje, deseando estar sola un rato. Harry y Ron todavía se encontraban volando y hacía rato que Ginny y yo los habíamos perdido de vista estando allí arriba, por lo que pensé que aún les quedaba otro buen rato de diversión. Para ellos, claro, porque yo me encontraba frustradísima y enojada. Bastante. Pateé una piedra y escuché un sonido de borboteo, por lo que levanté la vista y noté que había llegado a un claro de bosque, con un cristalino arrollo que iba a caer en una pequeña cascada a una lagunilla donde supongo el agua me alcanzaría las rodillas. Obvié todo aquello y continué avanzando, y varios metros después estaba emergiendo desde el bosque hacia un acantilado del que tenía una vista sencillamente espectacular. El viento meció mis cabellos castaños, empujándome suavemente para que me acercara al borde. Obedecí a la naturaleza. Y parece ser que la naturaleza me odia. ¿Por qué, si yo no boto basura al suelo?¿Si no dejo fogatas prendidas?¿Si no contamino mayormente la atmósfera?¡Por qué, si soy tan buena ecologista! Pero no, no es suficiente para la Madre Naturaleza. No es suficiente, pues ni bien alcancé el borde del precipicio, la porción de tierra en la que me encontraba cedió y cayó, arrastrándome consigo, precipitándome hacia el abismo súbitamente. Los asquerosos cosquilleos de la caída libre me rebasaron el cuerpo y un ahogado grito arrancó de mis labios, justo cuando, gracias a aquellos azares del Destino (al menos Él no me tiene en su lista negra), una de las manos con las que arañaba el aire buscando desesperadamente una salvación se agarró de una raíz encarnada en la pared del risco. Salvada.

_Por ahora…_

Pero el fugaz y exiguo alivio abandonó por completo mi mente y cuerpo en cuanto analicé un poco más fríamente mi situación: Me encontraba colgando a no quiero detenerme en pensar cuánta altura, aislada de cualquier tipo de civilización humana por mi estúpida necedad y comportamiento de niña taimada, que me llevó a alejarme tanto y, lo que es peor, desarmada, puesto que mi varita había ido a caer allá abajo, a los roqueríos donde rompían las olas. Donde rompían fieramente. Donde se romperían mis huesos si llegaba a resbalar…

_«¡¡Ayuda!!»_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!_

_Jijiiii tanto tiempoo :) _

_Hace mil años que no me pasaba, pero fue por varios y diversos motivos que hoy precisamente no ando con ganas de explicar... estoy cansadísima y los ojos se me cierran solos del sueño que tengo, pero hace bastante que no subía nada acá a Fanfiction así que estoy haciendo el último de los esfuerzos que me quedan antes de desplomarme sobre este teclado 8-)_

_Perdón de antemano si hubo alguna que me preguntó algo o qué se yo, porque estoy tan agotada que ni voluntad me queda para leer nuevamente sus posts y hacerle una respuesta personal a cada una... espero sepan entenderme, no es de mala onda, pero no me puedo ni el cuerpo :S Si alguien preguntó algo, le rogaría lo hiciera de nuevo, si no es mucha la molestia :) Cuando me sienta con mejores aptitudes responderé sus dudas ;)_

_Y un par de anuncios de utilidad pública..._

_Actualicé mi profile, y puse al final un_ "Aviso Importante"_ que quizá para ustedes no lo sea tanto, pero para mí sí y espero me ayuden con eso... porque es un tema en el que ustedes podrían serme de mucha ayuda :)_ _Así que ojalá le echen un vistacillo!! ;)_

_Y lo otro, que no es información de trasendencia pero es para que sepan, es que subí el rate del fic a "M", porque estuve leyendo las reglas de Fanfiction el otro día (que estaba de ociosa, se nota :P) y esta vez les presté más atención que la primera vez que las leí, cuando publiqué el fic... y me di cuenta de que por el contenido y mi forma de escribir, debería estar en M. Qué significa esto? Que el contenido de mi fic debería ser apto sólo para mayores de 16 años (o sea, yo paso raspando xD) y que contiene vocabulario y escenas que podrían herir suceptibilidades, digamos :P Y bueno, yo no soy nadie para prohibirle a las menores de 16 que no lo lean, porque ni aunque yo tuviera menos de 16 dejaría de leer un fic porque Fanfiction me lo diga... pero digamos que es un aviso de antemano para que sepan el tipo de contenido que tendrá este fic, y ya estáá :P Si alguna tiene un fic en esta página, podrían analizar mejor el contenido y el rating que le están poniendo.. quizá podrían ahorrarse problemas a futuro con Fanfiction, aunque lo cierto es que los administradores son un poco ausentes con la página, por lo menos en la "zona" de español :S_

_Iimm.. eso! Muuuuchas gracias por seguirse pasando por aquí después de todo, aun a pesar de que he andado media flojilla, dejando esto un poco de lado... y motivos no me faltan para haberlo hecho, créanme :S_

_Listo, me doy por vencida y si no me voy YA, me derrumbo acá mismooo... así que muchas gracias a todas por leer y postear, perdonen por la demora y ojalá no las defraude lo poco del capítulo... intenté alargarlo todo lo que pude y esto fue lo que salió. El que viene es más larguito y algo más picantito (6) así que creo que eso las recompensará._

_Muuuuchos besos a todaaas!_

_Nos estamos leyendo!_


	15. Arrebatadora inocencia

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**15. _Arrebatadora inocencia_**

—Definitivamente ¡Hermione es una necia! —rezongaba molesta Ginny al ver a su castaña amiga alejarse de su lado, ignorando sus llamados— ¡Lo único que quiero hacer es ayudarla!

—Pero al parecer ella no quiere su ayuda, señorita. —intervino de pronto el hombre mayor que la ayudaba a deshacerse de su parapente. Ella lo miró extrañada; ni había notado su presencia ahí.

—¡Pero por qué tan terca! No la entiendo...

—Ni yo a las mujeres en general, pero no hay nada que hacerle… —se encogió de hombros— Puede que su amiga sea demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que está mal y que usted está en todo su derecho de intentar ayudarla… o puede que realmente le tenga un miedo espantoso a las alturas, y lamentablemente usted no podrá hacer nada. Ante fobias así, el instinto es más fuerte que el cerebro.

—Sí, puede tener razón… —consideró la muchacha, mordisqueándose el labio.

—Oh, pero no se angustie, por favor. Lo que sea que le haya dicho su amiga lo hizo fuera de sí, y es comprensible, porque estaba muy asustada. Hablen cuando ambas estén más calmadas, y entonces le aseguro que ella hasta le dará las gracias por sus buenas intenciones. —concluyó regalándole una senil sonrisa, mientras quitaba la última correa— Ya está libre, señorita.

—Muchas gracias…

—William.

—Muchas gracias, Will. —le sonrió Ginny de vuelta y se alejó un par de pasos, disfrutando de la grata tarde que hacía.

—¡Cuidado abajo! —escuchó de pronto. Sonrió de medio lado y se giró para contemplar a Harry Potter hacer su aterrizaje.

Él se lució planeando un poco por los alrededores antes de dirigirse al punto acordado para descender.

Cayó ligero como una pluma y producto del impulso que llevaba se pegó una carrerilla hasta detenerse por completo. Su rebelde cabello negro se encontraba más revuelto que en cualquier ocasión anterior, y eso ya era mucho decir. Se pasó una mano por él despreocupadamente y suspiró, bastante agitado. Comenzó él mismo a quitarse su parapente, demostrando un conocimiento en el tema que la pelirroja ignoraba, y mientras llevaba a cabo la labor hizo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Ginny, y no los apartó de allí.

Ella, como era razonable, no se quejaba. De hecho, si fuera por ella se pasaría toda la vida sumergida en ese mar esmeralda, profundo y cálido, fundiendo sus ojos lapislázuli con la piedra preciosa que dormitaba en las orbes del moreno. Sus ojos vagaron por el rostro completo del chico, desde la cicatriz rojiza con forma de rayo, pasando por la nariz recta y dominante, hasta llegar a sus labios sonrosados. Sus facciones no eran tan potentes como las de Zabini, sino más suaves, pero conservaban sus rasgos varoniles. Era una mezcla certera entre masculinidad y delicadeza que casi hacía que se le secara la garganta. Y ni hablar de su cuerpo… en ese mismo momento aguantaba estoicamente las ganas de echarse a correr hacia él para estamparse en su pecho de acero, y la escena se proyectaba tan vívida en su mente que casi podía sentir los dos fuertes brazos de Harry envolviéndola, apretándola más contra él. Se mordió el labio.

Sí, si tenía una debilidad, ésa era Harry Potter.

«_Aunque cierto morocho guapetón está comenzando a llamar demasiado mi atención…_» pensó suspirando y frunciendo un poco su entrecejo.

El personal encargado de la actividad acudió también en su ayuda, y una vez estuvo libre del equipo planeador, Harry emprendió una pausada –y, a gusto de Ginny, seductora– caminata en dirección a ella, quien observaba con ojos ávidos cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba él con el único objetivo de deslumbrarla aún más, lográndolo con creces. Su brillante cabello danzaba al ritmo que imponía la suave brisa que corría por las montañas, y negruzcos mechones se movían indómitos por toda su frente cubriendo en ocasiones sus centelleantes ojos, mas sin duda favoreciendo en el fulgurante colorido de los mismos.

—¿Por qué peleabas con Hermione recién? —interrogó adoptando un aire más diplomático una vez que llegó al sitio en el cual había permanecido Ginny devorándoselo con los ojos.

—No me digas que escuchaste los gritos… —preguntó ella apenada tomándose la frente con las manos.

—Quien _no_ las escuchó… —devolvió él, serio— Oh, no pongas esa cara, era broma… gritas fuerte, pero no es para tanto. —agregó entonces, sonriendo divertido— Me di cuenta porque las vi de allá arriba, y sus caras y gestos no eran precisamente de estarse jurando amistad eterna.

—Ahh, bueno… tampoco es del todo favorable, pero peor es nada… —suspiró— Merlín, no lo sé… ella me estaba recriminando por haberla traído hasta aquí sin tomar en cuenta que le tiene un pánico irracional y desmedido a las alturas. —rodó los ojos— ¡Pero no es mi culpa!¡Yo sólo quiero ayudarla!

—Si se trata de esto, debes saber que ella no quiere ser ayudada.

—¿No me digas? —inquirió sarcásticamente— No te preocupes, que ya me di cuenta…

—Yo te lo digo por experiencia propia: jamás intentes persuadir a Hermione con sus temores… te va a ir mal.

—¿Por qué lo dices?¿Te quiso comer a gritos a ti también?

—Peor que eso… Una vez tuve la fantástica idea de llevarla a dar un paseo sorpresa en mi Saeta, con la misma intención de ayudarla… Y además de tener que aguantar todo el camino amenazas de muerte de las peores, cuando nos bajamos no tardó en meterme la escoba por el…- dejó la frase inconclusa e hizo una mueca de dolor que la pelirroja supo interpretar muy bien.

—¡Ouch! Esa mujer es de armas tomar…

—Ya lo creo que sí. —apoyó él asintiendo vehementemente— ¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó a continuación, mirando en derredor en busca de su amiga.

—Ni idea… —contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros— Pero mientras no vuelva con una escoba en la mano, me siento segura. —agregó después, y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Cesaron las risas y el silencio hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, y lo único que reemplazó al melodioso sonido de sus carcajadas fueron chispeantes e intensas miradas, que indicaban un cariño mutuo un tanto más que fraternal.

Luego de casi un minuto de devorarse a Harry con los ojos, Ginny sonrió una vez más y se giró para alejarse de allí con paso lento y cautivador, dando vuelta la cabeza para observarlo de vez en cuando y aprovechando la acción para morderse el labio o sonreírle coqueta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dar una vuelta por este bosque tan _solitario_… ¿no te parece que la tarde es perfecta?

—Y bastante tarde… ya casi es de noche, y me parece que no es muy bueno que andes caminando por ahí sola. —comentó él sonriendo picaronamente.

—¿Tú crees? Pues yo no lo sé…- dijo insinuante para posteriormente guiñarle el ojo y seguir con su caminata.

Se internó en la espesura del bosque absorbiendo cada detalle con sus ojos audaces, contemplando la cantidad de flores exóticas que había allí. Se acercó a una cuyo colorido llamó especialmente su atención; jamás había visto una flor con tanta vida, tanta chispa… en el centro partía con un verde claro apaciguador, variando en el tono sutilmente hasta llegar a un calipso llamativo y hermoso en los suaves y largos pétalos, pintados ocasionalmente con franjas amarillas y naranjas. Tomó aquella flor tan fina y delicada como ella entre sus porcelánicas manos, acercándola a su rostro y olorosándola. Luego de deleitarse con ese dulce y tierno aroma, continuó con su excursión, consciente de que el moreno seguía sus pisadas de cerca.

Harry la contemplaba idiotizado. No entendía cómo podía haber dos personalidades tan contrapuestas en una misma persona.

Él conocía el lado alocado y salvaje de Ginny, un lado que honestamente le encantaba y excitaba profundamente. Ella era extrovertida y directa, no le importaba lo que pensaba el resto y sólo actuaba como lo creía correcto. Amaba esa espontaneidad en su actuar, la decisión en sus palabras y, por supuesto, la coquetería que la caracterizaba.

Pero también tenía un lado radicalmente opuesto, totalmente adverso… un lado que lo fascinaba y embobaba hasta un punto de no retorno.

En el mismo momento en que la vio acercarse a aquel llamativo arbusto y observar cual niña sus flores, se quedó estático contemplando la simplicidad de aquella acción. Aun con la chica de espaldas, podía imaginarse el brillo infantil que seguramente cubrió los ojos oceánicos de ella y la sonrisa tierna e inocente que se apoderó de sus labios. Al verla allí tan frágil y delicada sintió una turbación y ternura inexplicables aun para él, que acostumbraba ser algo distante para sus cosas. Ginny lograba engatusarlo y envolverlo con su calidez, lo asombraba lo cándida que podía llegar a ser. En aquel momento un aura de pureza y pasividad la rodeaba, se transmitía en su andar. Sin embargo, sólo un buen observador podría darse cuenta de aquel lado de ella, sólo quien la conociera bien sabría que la personalidad fuerte y arrojada de la ojiazul era sólo una mínima parte de todo lo que conformaba a Ginny Weasley. Eso bien lo sabía Harry.

Era tan fina y elegante, se desenvolvía con tanta soltura en cualquier situación… su mirada transmitía paz, convicción, calor, sinceridad, seguridad, calmaY Él estaba interesado en ella de verdad, y si en ocasiones se comportaba como un egocéntrico posesivo era simplemente porque, a diferencia de lo que había dicho anteriormente, sí tenía miedo de perderla. Oh, sí, él temía. Sí le daba pánico que dejara de estar interesada en él y se fuera a los brazos de Blaise, un aparecido que había llegado a estropearle todos sus planes con la pelirroja de ojos azules. No quería perderla, no quería… ¿Pero cómo perder algo que nunca se tuvo? Él nunca había tenido a la chica entre sus brazos, nunca había probado sus labios, ella nunca había sido de él, nunca fue propietario de su cuerpo, tampoco de sus sentimientos… Pero por lo menos se aliviaba en el pensamiento –real, por cierto– de que el cariño que le profesaba Ginny a él era mucho más fuerte y profundo que el que pudiera sentir por Blaise Zabini. Por lejos. Había un abismo de diferencia en la estima y valorización de la muchacha hacia cada uno, y el pleno conocimiento de esto le daba a Harry la fuerza necesaria para no dejarse pasar a llevar por una serpiente desbordada de hormonas. Porque, al fin y al cabo, para Blaise Ginny era sólo eso: un suculento pedazo de carne.

—¿A dónde vas? —volvió a preguntar, como lo había hecho minutos atrás, una vez que estuvo a unas zancadas de distancia de la pelirroja.

Ella no respondió, limitándose a sonreírle nuevamente y seguir su recorrido por el bosque que comenzaba a espesarse, acariciando cada nueva flor que se interponía en su camino, escuchando el canto de los pájaros que la rodeaban, disfrutando con el viento limpio y puro que golpeaba suavemente su rostro. Por supuesto, también le gustaba la compañía. La entretenía aquel juego del gato y el ratón… el ojiverde la perseguía, y ella estaba dispuesta a ser atrapada.

Sus pisadas crujían en las hojas que se encontraban regadas como un manto otoñal sobre la tierra, y las copas de los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro obedeciendo al silencioso ritmo que impartía la brisa del ocaso.

Luego de un tiempo caminando, el pelo-azabache logró alcanzar a la chica, quien se había detenido a observar a un petirrojo que gorjeaba alegre en la rama de un árbol cercano.

—¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca te alcanzaría.

—¿Ya estás cansado?

—Ya quisieras… No sabía que te gustara tanto la naturaleza.

—Me encanta. Si no quedaba en la Facultad de Sanadores, lo mío era la Herbología. —Ginny esbozó una limpia y tierna sonrisa que fascinó al muchacho.

—Nunca me lo habías comentado.

—Nunca me lo habías preguntado. —sonrió— Además, no pienso que sea algo digno de comentar. —agregó despreocupada, encogiéndose de brazos.

—Tienes cada salida… —murmuró Harry meneando la cabeza, armando una media sonrisa. De pronto su expresión se endureció, extrañando a Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Zabini… ¿qué quiso--

—¡Merlín! No puedes seguir con lo mismo…

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Fue raro todo lo que pasó hoy en la playa, y por supuesto que me hizo pensar.

—Pero también en la tarde te dije que no significó nada, no sé a lo que se refería. —mintió descaradamente.

—¿Segura? —preguntó, escéptico.

—¡Claro! Quizás qué se fumó que habló tantas tonterías…

—Mmm… —el moreno la miró haciendo un mohín con los labios, no muy convencido, y ella esbozó la sonrisa más tierna e inocente que pudo— Está bien… sólo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar y no preguntaré más. Pero a la próxima…

—Tranquilo, macho, no habrá una próxima. —sonrió ella, divertida con su enojo.

—Eso espero… Y ahora será mejor que volvamos, cada vez oscurece más y tu hermano ya debe estar preocupándose.

—Si es que consiguió bajar de su parapente. —apuntó Ginny riendo.

—Hey, que Ron no es tan idiota como parece.

—¡Vaya! Pero qué buen amigo, Potter. —increpó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ése soy yo… —rió el muchacho— Ya en serio, caminemos de regreso, es lejos hasta allá, nos internamos bastante en el bosque.

—Pero yo no quiero volver aún… —se negó ella, caprichosa.

—¡Lástima! Tienes que venir conmigo sí o sí. —Harry comenzó a acercarse, mientras Ginny se mantenía reticente.

—¿Un ratito más? —pidió mirándolo con ojos pedigüeños.

—¡No pongas esa cara! —llegó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo, acercándola perezosamente a él— Sabes que me fascina… —murmuró.

—Lo sé. —contestó ella coqueta— ¿Por favor? —suplicó nuevamente.

—Ya te dije que no, y esta vez no lograrás persuadirme… vamos.

—Sólo si me alcanzas. —zanjó Ginny desprendiéndose del agarre del moreno y corriendo lejos de allí.

Inició una loca carrera para intentar alejarse del chico que quería "cortarle las alas de su libertad", como pensaba divertida. Reía cual pequeña esquivando arbustos y ramas que se interponían en su camino, mientras él la seguía de cerca, sonriendo por las ocurrencias de aquella impulsiva ojiazul. Procuraba concentrarse en el sendero que recorría y no en las sensuales ondas que realizaba el cabello fuego largo y suelto de la joven, el cual se agitaba sin descanso y lograba transmitir en sus movimientos su silvestre aroma.

—¡Ginny, detente!

—¡No! —rió ella alegre.

Sólo los árboles y la fauna que habitaba en aquel inmenso cerro eran los espectadores del juego infantil de los dos jóvenes, que de infantes poco y nada tenían. Las hojas caídas corrían junto con ellos siguiendo el camino que trazaba el fresco viento de ese bello atardecer, danzando en pequeños remolinos y elevándose hasta el cielo para volver a caer y continuar con su impasible trayecto.

Pronto Ginny llegó a un pequeño claro de bosque, donde aminoró su marcha para observar mejor su alrededor y descansar un poco de tanta agitación.

Se acercó a un riachuelo que atravesaba todo el largo del claro, bordeado por unas cuantas piedras mojadas y resbaladizas. Levantó la vista pudiendo entrever el cielo que cada vez se tornaba más oscuro por entre las copas de los árboles. Se quedó estática respirando agitadamente, escuchando cuidadosamente por si el ruido de pisadas la alertaba, sin embargo el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el del armonioso recorrido del agua a unos metros de ella, el canto de las aves y las hojas susurrando con sus vecinas siendo arrastradas por el viento vespertino. De pronto una hoja crujió muy cerca de ella, por lo que se giró de inmediato al lugar del cual provino el sonido sonriendo levemente, y avanzó dubitativa atenta a cualquier ruido extraño. Aquel juego la divertía bastante.

Se movía cual felino acechando a su presa cuando súbitamente dos fuertes brazos la envolvieron por la espalda y estrecharon acercándola a una delantera dura como una roca. Sintió una calma respiración ajena sobre su nuca que la estremeció, y pronto una masculina y grave voz hizo que todos sus sentidos despertaran de improvisto.

—Te atrapé… —susurró Harry en su oído, acariciándolo con su hálito, y ella apenas alcanzó a estremecerse cuando sintió los tersos labios del muchacho sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Y es que el moreno no había aguantado más. Tenerla tan cerca y en aquellas condiciones hizo que surgiera su lado más impulsivo y arrojado. A tan poca distancia era capaz de olorosar en plenitud el dulce aroma que emanaba de su delicado cuerpo y lacio cabello. Su boca le había demandado tener contacto con esa piel de seda, necesidad de la cuál él no se quiso privar.

Descendió lentamente por la prolongada extensión de cuello que se encontraba a su disposición por medio de delicados besos que le cosquilleaban a Ginny hasta la planta de sus pies. Llegó al sector de la clavícula y no fue capaz de contener el impulso de alojar su lengua allí. Perfecto.

Ella ahogó el suspiro que pugnó por abandonar su boca cuando sintió un leve mordisco en donde hasta hace segundos la acariciaba diestramente la lengua de Harry, y se mordió ansiosamente el labio inferior.

Las manos del pelo-azabache se posicionaron en la estrecha cintura de ella y se movieron con soltura por sus curvas al tiempo que su boca volvía al oído de la muchacha, mordisqueándolo sugestiva y delicadamente con sus dientes, mientras una mano acariciaba lánguidamente el costado de su pecho, incitando. Ginny contenía la respiración sin siquiera darse cuenta. En ese momento fue girada rápidamente para quedar enfrentando a Harry, y casi al instante su cadera fue retenida por las dos manos del ojiverde, quien la hizo retroceder hasta apoyarla en un gran árbol cercano, sonriendo. Y entonces Ginny se vio atrapada entre el fornido cuerpo de un chico y el enorme tronco de un alto olmo. Harry se llevó una mano a la espalda y, pronunciando su sonrisa, sacó de quién sabe dónde una de aquellas mismas flores calipso que Ginny había estado contemplando hacía unos momentos. La llevó decididamente hacia el pelo de ella, acomodándola sobre su oreja izquierda, dejando que flotara a la deriva sobre ese cabello de sangre. Y el contraste era impactante.

—Hermosa… —murmuró como ido, delineando con su dedo índice desde el oído, por la suave mejilla y terminando en el mentón.

Ginny tragó saliva con dificultad, entreabriendo su boca inconscientemente.

El aroma que desprendía el moreno parecía ser empujado por el viento hacia su nariz, y ella no podía menos que dejarse embriagar por él. De pronto despertó de su momentáneo letargo de ensoñación y truncó una de las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba, tironeando con los dedos de su mano derecha la polera de Harry.

—¿Todavía quieres volver? —le preguntó.

—Creo que eso puede esperar…

Harry se inclinó y vagó con sus labios por el rostro de ella, partiendo a un costado peligrosamente cerca de la boca femenina y pasando por la mejilla, para deslizarse por la quijada hacia abajo, rumbo a ese cuello que tanto le gustaba. Lo arañó con sus dientes luego de rozarlo con su boca, y cuando no fue capaz de contenerse lo lisonjeó con su lengua traviesa. Dulce. Una de sus manos se encargaba de sostener la nuca de la muchacha, acomodando su cabeza de manera que sus labios tuvieran buen acceso a aquel hueco tan tierno y aromático, mientras la otra se mantenía en su cadera, ejerciendo presión de a ratos y en distinta intensidad.

Ginny de pronto cerraba los ojos, luego los abría, mordía sus labios, luego los relamía, o sólo dejaba que el sedoso cabello de Harry le cosquilleara en el rostro. Fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir una lánguida lamida en su clavícula e inconscientemente estiró más su cuello, justo antes de que Harry presionara sorpresivamente su pelvis con la de ella, aplastándola contra el árbol. A Ginny la golpeó un repentino retorcijón en algún punto al interior de su cuerpo, muy cerca de su vientre, que le causó unas cosquillas que le cegaron la garganta, dificultándole la respiración. Sus ojos se voltearon hacia arriba por cuenta propia y soltó un pequeño jadeo en el oído del muchacho que hizo que a éste se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Sintió volverse loco.

Entonces Harry apartó sus labios del cuello de la pelirroja, dejándolo húmedo y brillante, y a cambio los llevó por inercia hacia el frente de su rostro. La besó en la boca.

El sentir los labios suaves y tibios de Ginny presionándose contra los suyos era más celestial de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Se movían y entreabrían con dulzura, casi inocencia, pero aquella impresión quedaba obnubilada por la intensidad experimentada con que respondía el beso. En las ocasionales y lánguidas pausas mantenía la boca entreabierta, esperando que Harry se introdujera en ella. Y él no se hizo de rogar. Penetró con su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la muchacha, arrancándole un jadeo entrecortado mientras saboreaba todo lo que se encontraba a su disposición. Barrió su paladar, los dientes, sus labios y, por último, la otra lengua, con la cual se sumió en una lucha por la hegemonía. Y los dos ganaban.

Ginny había olvidado por completo dónde tenía sus manos, pero sea donde sea que hubiesen estado, decidió darles un uso un tanto más adecuado para la situación. Escaló por tanto con ellas por el abdomen de Harry, que se sentía irresistiblemente torneado aun por sobre su camiseta, tirando de ella en el recorrido y aprovechando que se subiera un poco para tener un contacto más directo. Y la piel del moreno se sentía firme bajo su mano. Profundizó el beso sin poder contenerse, haciendo que la batalla de lenguas se desarrollara ahora al interior de la boca de él. Y se sentía estallar, a pesar de que fuera un simple beso. Simple beso… ¿cómo _eso_ podría ser llamado _simple_? Hasta pensarlo le daba remordimiento de conciencia, pues no le hacía justicia a lo que estaba viviendo. Ginny había besado muchas veces, oh sí, muchas, y a muchos chicos distintos, oh sí, a muchos, pero pocos –o ninguno– le habían hecho sentir lo que experimentaba en ese momento. Porque el tacto de la lengua de Harry deslizándose en su boca delicadamente, provocando a la suya, era sencillamente delicioso. Suave, dulce, electrizante… ¿sublime, era la palabra? Sí, _sublime_.

Recibió un jadeo de Harry en su boca, y sonriendo como pudo en medio del beso desenfrenado pensó que muy seguramente se había debido a aquel giro atrevido e inesperado que hizo con su lengua, que le había enseñado la experiencia. Y entonces dejó de pensar, pues justo en ese momento el ojiverde volvió a empujar su pelvis contra la de ella, más fuerte y notoriamente que la vez anterior, logrando como deseaba que Ginny sintiera casi en plenitud todas las formas de _ahí abajo_. Y esa vez no fue un jadeo, sino un gemido lo que escapó de los labios de la pelirroja mientras sus manos ascendían rápidamente desde el torso de Harry, donde se habían quedado varadas, hasta entrecruzarse tras su cuello, alzándose un poco y apretándolo desesperada contra ella. Quería más, _necesitaba_ más…

Y Harry creía que de un segundo a otro se desmayaría de goce. Apagar ese suave gemido con sus labios fue tan placentero que sintió que se ponía más tenso en cierta zona de su anatomía ubicada un poco más al sur de su ombligo, y supo que Ginny también lo había sentido. Imposible que no lo hubiera hecho, pues prácticamente la tenía clavada contra el árbol, apegado a ella con toda zona de su cuerpo potencialmente apegable.

Sintió los finos dedos de la muchacha enredarse delicadamente en su cabello, y aquel acto que podría haber sido calificado de _tierno _fue saboteado por el otro lado de Ginny, ese lado atrevido e impúdico, que la hizo comenzar a menear su cadera apenas perceptiblemente sobre la entrepierna del morocho. Lento, pausado, en círculos…

—No me provoques… —murmuró él contra los labios de Ginny, rozándoselos.

—¿Y si lo hago? —cuestionó la joven, adelantando bruscamente su cadera y golpeando con ella la pelvis de Harry, enviando a lo largo del cuerpo de él gloriosas estelas de placer.

—Entonces no respondo de mis actos… —musitó con la voz tan densa que era apenas comprensible, y la miró a los ojos. Ginny vio aquellas esmeraldas totalmente oscurecidas de deseo y la asaltó una nueva contracción cerca de su vientre.

—No respondas, deja que hablen por sí solos…

Se estiró hasta alcanzar la boca de Harry y le tironeó el labio inferior con sus dientes, para luego besarlo hambrientamente. Mientras, sus manos traviesas se colaban por debajo de la camiseta blanca, acariciándolo libidinosamente, y acabó sacándosela por completo. Entonces fue necesario romper el beso, a pedido de Ginny, pues ésta no fue capaz de tener el torso desnudo de Harry Potter frente a ella y desaprovechar la situación. Por tanto sus labios fueron atraídos como carga negativa a la positiva de la piel del pecho del moreno, y besó, lamió, mordió y succionó todo cuanto pudo. Oh, Dios, eso era la gloria… sabía tan, _tan_ bien…

Y Harry no perdió el tiempo, aprovechando la nueva actitud de la ojiazul, por lo que posó una de sus grandes manos sobre el torneado muslo de ella, subiéndola y acariciando la piel lentamente en el proceso. La sintió estremecerse y sonrió, mas luego soltó un pequeño quejido cuando la joven mordisqueó ansiosamente su tetilla izquierda. Llegó a posicionar su mano en la curva del trasero de Ginny, alzándole un poco la pierna, y entonces los empujones de su entrepierna contra la de ella fueron rítmicos y constantes, como si le estuviera realmente haciendo el amor contra ese árbol, aunque el movimiento fuera más delicado e imperceptible. Pero no por eso menos placentero, y quien lo dudara que le preguntara a Ginny.

Ella abandonó la piel de los pectorales de Harry, dejándolos rojos y brillantes de saliva, y apoyó la cabeza contra el rugoso tronco del olmo, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Las contracciones de su vientre llegaban a ser insoportables, tan fuertes y alucinantes que le hacían un nudo en la garganta.

Recién había encaramado su otra pierna alrededor de la cadera de Harry cuando escuchó a lo lejos y ahogadamente un sonido que sonaba a algo parecido a un grito. Gritos, gritos… claro, ella tenía ganas de gritar de placer. Pero se conformó con gemir más fuerte, repetidas veces. Y a él pareció gustarle. Claro, hasta que el pseudo-grito volvió a oírse, más notorio.

E ignorar era difícil…

—¿Qué es eso…?

—Mi aparato reproductor bastante estimulado. ¿Y adivina quién es la causante…?

Bueno, no tan difícil.

Estaba ella misma subiéndose la camiseta con una mano mientras posaba la otra en el trasero de Harry –el que encontró agradablemente duro y torneado– en una peripecia que bien le habría valido un aplauso, cuando el jodido grito volvió a escucharse, si cabe, con más intensidad que las dos veces anteriores. _¿Quién mierda chillaba tanto…? _Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intensificó el beso, intentando desconectarse del mundo, pero eso parecía sólo enardecer el desespero con el que aquel inoportuno se quejaba.

Y más gritos, y más gritos, y más gritos…

Y oh, ahí se escuchó un alarido…

—Basta, no podemos ignorarlo más. —espetó iracunda, bajándose de las caderas del moreno con expresión hastiada. Como encontraran a quien les había cortado el rollo de esa forma, ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo gritar hasta que no le dieran las cuerdas vocales— Algún pobre desatinado está chillando por ayuda, debemos ir a ver.

—Pero yo ya no escucho nada… —intentó el de ojos verdes, sonriendo insinuante y acercándose, y Ginny se permitió devolverle la sonrisa en los cinco segundos de silencio que le siguieron a su estamento, hasta que… claro, otro grito.

—Y yo, lamentablemente, sí. —rezongó. Luego dejó caer los hombros, haciendo una especie de puchero. —Vamos a ver… pero te aseguro, Harry Potter, que de ésta no te escapas tan fácilmente. —dijo esbozando una media sonrisa picarona, mientras clavaba un dedo en su pecho.

—Eso espero…

Aguardó a que Harry volviera a ponerse su camiseta y luego ambos abandonaron el claro, dirigiéndose hacia donde los guiaban sus oídos, sintiendo los gritos cada vez más fuertes.

Aún así, Ginny procuró mantenerse un tanto alejada del moreno, para así sosegar los incontrolables deseos carnales que la incitaban a arrojarse encima de él y así olvidarse y hacerlo a él olvidar cualquier grito o persona en peligro que pudiera existir. Pero aquel inoportuno seguía chillando como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

¿Quién carajo podía gritar tanto?

«_Si tan sólo supiera…_»

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Mmm.. oliii? Jijijii_

_Jajaja ya, no quiero perder ni hacerles perder el tiempo a ustedes en excusas que quizá poco les importen, así que sólo me limito a pedirles perdón por la tardanza y a preguntarles si les gustó el capítulo :)_

_Éste es más largo que los anteriores y un tanto más picantito... y fue bastaaaante modificado de su versión original, sobretodo el lime, pero no pude evitarlo :P Jajaj es que si hay algo con lo que nunca quedo conforme cuando escribo, es con las escenas más pervertidas.. y en este caso leí la original y casi vomito yo sola xD Bueeeno, ok, tan mal no estaba, pero podía resultar mucho mejor.. así que no me reprimí en cambiarla. Y díganme si les gustó o no :)_

_Y una aclaración, no así MUUU importante pero, dado lo asquerosamente perfeccionista que soy, la digo igual :P_

_Siempre tuve una confusión con el color de los ojos de Ginny, y al momento de escribir este fic estaba con la idea de que eran azules. Ahora sé que son marrones (y lo recalco por si hay por ahí alguna otra pobre ignorante como yo, que no estaba segura xD), pero debido a que me di cuenta tan avanzado el fic, me era imposible cambiarlo por todas las metáforas y analogías que hice con este color de ojos. Y al momento de la corrección de "Infierno o..." tampoco lo cambié, por el mismo motivo de los recursos utilizados en la historia suponiendo que los ojos eran azules. _

_Y es eso xD Jaajaj para que no se extrañen si lo leen, y para aclararles la extrañeza en el caso de que se hubieran dado cuenta. Y sí, soy una puta perfeccionista y con MUCHA autocrítica, pero así me hicieron y no hay nada que hacerle xP_

_Mmm qué más.. a las que me pidieron los links de mis historias publicadas en otra parte, les respondo por MP.. y en caso de que no tengan cuenta, créensela xP jajaj no es de mala onda, pero es más efectivo.. además no pierden nada :)_

_Y eso! Creo que dije todo lo que tenía que decir.. espero no tardarme tanto para la siguiente actualización, porque esto pierde la gracia :S Igual ya salí de vacacioness :D así que el tiempo no debería faltarme. (Y salí de todo muy bien... me eximí de todos mis ramos y por lo mismo salí dos semanas antes de vacaciones (H) jaja terminé mis clases el 30 de noviembre, mientras el resto que no se eximió sale el 14 de diciembre.. muaaajaja y todo por ser tan inteligente (H) xD)_

_MMm.. y ahora que lo pienso, sí, puede que me faltaran cosas xD Lo primero, pero creo que a la mayoría no le sirve... PUBLIQUÉ UN ONE SHOT para Halloween, que se llama "Las ansias de un vampiro", y la que no lo haya leído puede ir a buscar la dirección a mi profile. A mí me gustó bastante el resultado, y creo que a mis lectoras también :) Y si lo leíste pero no dejaste reviw... PUES QUÉ ESPERAAS! jajaj déjenme reviews! Ya tengo bastantes, sí, pero tener más no le hace daño a nadie. Si quieren lo recomiendan, como les parezca... pero me gustan los reviews :B_

_Y lo otro.. quizáá no tengan noticias mías en este fic hasta después de navidad, porque el 18 de diciembre me voy de vacaciones al nortee con mi mamá y mi hermana (mi papá tiene que trabajar :( ).. es lejos de acá, y luego me voy a pasar la navidad a otra parte... pero tengo la intensión de publicar otro oneshot para esas fechas. Un oneshot de navidad, que me encanta la época :) Tengo todas las ganas de escribirlo y la idea ya está casi completa en mi cabezaa.. pero todavía no tengo muy claro cuándo lo publicaría. Podría hacerlo antes de irme (o sea, antes del 18), o sino me llevo un pendrive a mis vacaciones y aprovecho de terminarlo bien, y lo publico en las fechas BIEN de navidad... tipo 24, 25.. quizá un poco antes._

_De cualquier forma, estén atentas cuando nos estemos acercando a ese plazo.. ése sería mi regalillo de navidad para todas ustedes, tomando en cuenta que no les podría escribir un oneshot de regalo de cumpleaños a cada una, como me lo pidieron xD _

_Y ahora sí me voy... a escribir, qué más xP_

_Muuuchos besos y abrazos de oso a todaaas! Gracias por leer! ...y por el hipotético review que me van a dejar..._

_JUSTO AHORA :)_


	16. Andrè

**†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†**

**16. _Andrè_**

No puedo especificar cuánto tiempo llevaba colgando, lo único que sabía con certeza es que no aguantaría por mucho más.

Mis brazos se me acalambraban y las manos me dolían como el demonio debido al fuerte apretujón que ejercía sobre la rama que me sostenía. El cansancio era evidente y más aún el horroroso pánico del que era víctima. Pocas veces había estado tan asustada, y en este momento no era capaz de poner mi mente en frío para pensar en otra cosa; sencillamente un omnipresente miedo me gobernaba de pies a cabeza dificultándome aún más la ya de por sí difícil tarea de respirar.

Escuché unas hojas quebrantarse y los matorrales rumorear entre ellos, indicándome la presencia de alguien más por aquellos pastizales. Aun por encima de saber quién –o quiénes, según oía ahora unas voces a lo lejos y nuevas pisadas– era el naturalista que rondaba la quebrada a esas horas, ya me sentía aliviada de por fin dejar de pender de una ramita para poder salvar mi vida.

Emití un débil y cortado "¡Ayúdenme por favor!", sintiendo que cada nota de la frase salpicaba de desconsuelo y ansiedad el inalterable vacío que se extendía bajo mis pies.

—¿Hermione? —fue lo que obtuve por respuesta, y no dejé de sorprenderme con la familiaridad de esa voz.

—¡Sí!¡Sáquenme de aquí por favor! —rogué con mi cuerpo y voz temblorosos, aún sin reconocer a mi salvador.

—¡Harry!¡Harry, ven!¡Es Hermione! —…¿eh?¡Con razón la voz me era familiar! Pero ¿qué hacían ellos dos ahí, tan apartados?

Luego de escuchar una agitada carrerilla, vi asomarse el rostro preocupado y horrorizado de mi amiga por el borde del risco, arriba mío. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver mi estado y su cara tomó súbitamente un color blanco transparente para nada semejante al usual tono blanco leche de la misma. Aposté ver en sus ojos el ágil cálculo de altitud, pero no quise pensar más en ello y me aferré con más fuerza a la rama, cerrando los ojos para focalizar mi energía y concentración en el agarre.

—¡Pero qué haces aquí! —preguntó histérica mientras veía la forma de sacarme de allí.

—¡Disfruto de la brisa que corre aquí en el acantilado!¿No te parece que es perfecta? —es increíble, pero aun en situaciones como esta puedo sacar a relucir el sarcasmo que tanto me caracteriza— ¿Qué crees, Gin?¡Me caí!¡Ahora ayúdame a salir!

—¿Y tu varita?

—¡La tengo guardada en el bolsillo, pero me da pereza ocuparla! —chasqueé la lengua con una nerviosa impaciencia— ¡Se me cayó, genia! Y no quiero repetirlo… _¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!_

—¡Ya, ya voy, aguanta un poco más! —su rostro desapareció de mi campo visual y acto seguido la escuché llamar a Harry a voz en cuello.

—¡Voy en un momento! —gritó él desde la lejanía.

—¡No puedo esperar un momento!¡Mione va a caerse y yo no puedo levantarla! —chilló ella de vuelta, escandalizada.

—¡Espera sólo un poco, voy en seguida!

—¡Qué parte de _"si-no-vienes-ahora-Hermione-va-a-morir"_no entendiste!¡Te necesito, Harry!¡Tú tienes más fuerza! —no tengo muy claro qué parte de aquel estamento lo convenció (espero que la alusión a mi muerte), pero el punto es que unos segundos después escuché los pasos de mi mejor amigo acercarse apresurados.

—¡Mione!¡Pero qué haces aquí!

—¡Oh, Merlín, no de nuevo!¡Sólo sácame de aquí, Harry!¡Ya no aguanto más! —supliqué una vez más con la voz teñida de angustia.

—Sí, sí, lo siento.

Se arrimó al borde y tomó mis brazos con presteza, jalándome hacia arriba con fuerza. Rasguñé la pared de roca con mis pies para ayudarlo en el impulso, pero no consiguiendo mucho ya que pequeños escombros caían cada vez que arañaba la irregular superficie. Finalmente consiguió elevarme lo suficiente y en cuanto ya estuve arriba se apresuró a alejarme de la orilla, por temor a un nuevo deslizamiento de tierra. Ciertamente fue lo apropiado, ya que una vez estuvimos en un lugar más seguro, la porción de tierra de la que antes pendía literalmente mi vida se resquebrajó y cayó. Lo abracé con fuerza mientras temblaba incontrolablemente, buscando desesperada la protección que sus fuertes y acogedores brazos siempre me ofrecían; no importaba qué, no importaba cuándo. Me estrechó contra su musculoso pecho con cariño, susurrando palabras apaciguantes y acariciando mi cabello. Yo sentía el calor de su cuerpo traspasar su ropa y transmitirse a mí logrando tranquilizarme, y la tibieza de sus palabras recitadas con bonanza derretir el viento helado que comenzaba a rodearnos.

Es raro, pero recién en ese momento comenzaba a sentir real miedo de la situación en la que me encontré por unos eternos e infernales minutos, por lo que un par de lágrimas fugitivas escaparon de mis ojos. Emití un débil sollozo que sin embargo él pareció escuchar, ya que me apegó a su cuerpo con mayor convicción, sin dejar de acariciar mi pelo y espalda.

—Tranquila, ya está bien. —murmuraba con una paciencia infinita— Estoy contigo.

—Tuve tanto miedo… —me estremecí y otro par de lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos apenados. Él las limpió dulcemente con sus dedos y yo dejé que sus esmeraldas se adentraran en la profundidad aguada de mis ojos.

—Ya pasó, no te aflijas más.

—Pero yo… es que… —sollozaba— ¡Odio las alturas!¡Odio esto!

—Lo sé… lo sé… —susurraba meciéndome como a una niña pequeña— Perdóname por no sacarte antes, pero yo… —sus hermosos ojos verdes se empañaron de pena al no terminar la oración.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Gracias, Harry. —me empiné y besé su mejilla, abrazándolo una vez más. Valoraba demasiado su amistad.

No me soltó hasta que logré serenarme un poco, momento en el cual los tres emprendimos el camino de vuelta. Antes de retirarnos, Harry recuperó mi varita con un _Accio_; afortunadamente no sufrió graves daños, uno que otro rasguño solamente.

Caminábamos casi a tientas ya que una oscuridad brumosa reinaba imperante en el bosque, dejando que sólo ocasionales retazos de la luz brillante de la luna traspasaran la densa pantalla que ofrecían las copas de los árboles. Él tomó mi mano en todo momento, como temiendo que en cualquier instante se abriera una grieta en el suelo y yo quedara colgando nuevamente. Ginny nos seguía de cerca, pero se mantuvo siempre atrás de nosotros y no comentó nada en ningún momento, por lo que decidí romper con el silencio.

—¿Por qué no ocupaste tu varita? —pregunté girando un poco mi cabeza para mirarla bien.

—¿Eh?¿Me hablas a mí? —inquirió mi amiga.

—Sí. A los dos, en realidad.

—Lo siento, es que me cuesta pensar correctamente con la mente agitada. —se disculpó ella sonriendo tímida.

—¿Y tú?¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor? —bromeé mirando al chico a mi lado.

—Verte colgando de esa forma también me alteró, y ciertamente lo último en que habría pensado sería en recitar un hechizo.

—¡Vaya! Pero qué buen Auror es éste que están entrenando… que se bloquea al más mínimo indicio de peligro. —lo molesté, divertida.

—Pues perdóname por asustarme si es mi mejor amiga la que corre ese peligro, entonces. —rebatió algo grave.

—Oh, tranquilo, sabes que sólo te molesto.

Sonreí y seguimos caminando hasta asomar nuevamente en la planicie desde la cual habíamos despegado hace ya un rato. Allí estaba Ron, con una cara de infinita preocupación que creo era primera vez que le veía. Se acercó corriendo a trompicones hacia nosotros, y supongo que se asustó más al verme toda magullada y mi ropa sucia y rasgada.

—¡Merlín!¡Qué les pasó!¿Están bien?¡Estaba muy preocupado!

Le explicamos todo con constantes interrupciones de su parte, pero al menos yo no puedo reprochárselo puesto que es comprensible su preocupación y exaltación. Habíamos desaparecido bastante tiempo, y es obvio que piense lo peor.

Una vez concluido el relato, nos pusimos rápidamente en marcha para bajar al sitio en el cual dejamos el auto y regresar al seguro y cómodo hotel. En el trayecto al vehículo fue el pelirrojo el encargado de reconfortarme y preguntarme en repetidas ocasiones si me encontraba bien, jurando no volver a perderme de vista para que otro incidente como ése no ocurriera nuevamente. Me abrazó y bromeó, consiguiendo alejar de mí cualquier atisbo de temor o exaltación que pudiera conservar todavía. No pude sino sonreír y agradecerle, ya que notaba en esa oportunidad una sincera preocupación, y no una hostigosa dependencia.

Nos íbamos alejando un poco, sin embargo la distancia no era tanta y pude escuchar la conversación que mantenían Ginny y Harry.

—¿Por qué no llegaste en cuanto te llamé?¿Qué tanto hacías?

—Tenía que… _calmarme_. —contestó él en voz baja— Necesitaba esperar un tiempo.

—¡Por qué! Le pudo haber pasado algo a Mione mientras tú "te calmabas"… ¿Calmarte para qué?

—Claro, como tú no tienes ningún amiguito que se despierte entusiasmado si lo estimulan mucho… —oh, mi Dios… ¿por eso había sido?¿Por eso se encontraban allí tan apartados?¡No tenían vergüenza!

—¡Ahh! ya caigo… Entonces… ¿te estimulé mucho, dices? —la_femme fatale_ cambió el tono de su voz a uno más sensual y Harry tardó en responder.

—Sí…

—¿Y te gustaron esos estímulos?¿Esas caricias y esos--

—Ginny ya basta, por favor. —suplicó mi amigo con la voz repentinamente agitada— No sigas haciendo eso, que luego no respondo…

—Al contrario, quiero ver cómo respondes, Harry.

Silencio.

—Hablo muy en serio, detente ahora o no podré controlarme… N-no, bajas más esa mano y te juro que… —interrumpió su advertencia súbitamente. No quiero pensar qué le hacía la ninfómana esa que tengo por amiga, pero debe haber sido algo demasiado fuerte para que dejara de hablar tan abruptamente y detuviera sus pasos de repente— Con…trólate. Si no te controlas yo no lo puedo hacer… ¡está tu hermano delante, por Merlín! Si quieres podemos dejarlo para después, pero te ruego que ahora me permitas tranquilizarme de tanta agitación… generalizada. —me pregunto cómo Ron no los escuchaba… yo lo hacía perfectamente.

—Argh, está bien, está bien… ¡pero me quedé con las ganas, qué quieres que haga! —replicó ella algo taimada— Sé que Mione no lo hizo a propósito pero…

—Claro que no es su culpa, pero te entiendo. Me sentí igual que tú, y lo sigo haciendo… pero no es el momento ni el lugar, no ahora. —se detuvieron de nuevo y ya no pude más de lo cotilla, por lo que me giré disimuladamente para observar el preciso instante en que el ojiverde se inclinaba y besaba dulcemente los labios de la pelirroja. Ella aceptó encantada y yo me giré nuevamente con la expresión de asombro impresa en el rostro.

Seguimos caminando a paso lento mientras yo trataba de salir del shock inicial. ¿Cuándo habían avanzado tanto en su relación? Por lo que escuché, ocurrieron un par de interesantes cosas en el bosque mientras mi vida pendía de una ramita… pues lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero creo que mi integridad física es más importante.

Casi llegábamos a los estacionamientos ubicados en una planicie desprovista de árboles en la montaña cuando nuevamente las voces de mis amigos llegaron a mis oídos y, por supuesto, no pude hacer otra cosa que escuchar.

—No dejo de sorprenderme de la cercanía y el cariño que le tienes a Mione. —comentó Ginny mientras caminaban, aún detrás de Ron y de mí.

—Es que la quiero mucho, no soportaría que llegara a pasarle algo si pudiera evitarlo. Aun más, aunque no pudiera hacer nada me culparía, la siento como parte de mí. —oh, Dios, me daba tanta ternura… ¡cómo aprecio a ese hombre!

—Es que tu cara era… hay un amor implícito entre ustedes.

—Fraternal, es un amor fraternal. La conozco de hace tanto tiempo que es como mi hermana, pero de ninguna forma pasa de eso… no podría.

—No lo dudo, no te preocupes. Sin embargo nunca te había visto reaccionar así, en una actitud tan protectora… fuiste lindo. —no era necesario girarme para vislumbrar a Harry revolviéndose el cabello azabache e iluminando el suelo con sus esmeraldas. Era su típica actitud nerviosa, y en este caso sí que lo estaba.

—¿Eso crees? —murmuró cohibido.

—¡Claro! Cada vez te voy conociendo más, y además de tener el cuerpazo que tienes –porque vaya que estás fuerte–, me doy cuenta de que eres una excelente persona, con demasiados buenos sentimientos. Me maravillé con tu preocupación nata, y me sentiría honrada de que algún día demostraras tanta inquietud por mí. —por el tono de voz que ocupó, se me hizo claro que la sonrisa que debió esbozar fue limpia y sincera. Lo que la pelirroja no sabía es que el ojiverde la tenía tan calada en mente y corazón que lo mínimo que hacía siempre era estar pendiente de ella.

Por fin y después de lo que me parecieron años llegamos al Mazda plata, subiéndonos y encendiendo el motor con parsimonia luego de tanta agitación.

La mini van cortó el aire a su paso como un cuchillo la mantequilla, nos deslizábamos ágiles por las iluminadas autopistas y lo único que observaba por la ventana eran formas difusas que desaparecían en milésimas de segundo de mi vista. Escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación de Harry y Ginny sin tomar parte de ella, Ron manejaba con la vista fija al frente y lo veía tan concentrado que preferí no molestar. Así como me encontraba, lo único que hice fue pensar en los últimos acontecimientos del día, todo lo ocurrido haciendo parapente y aun lo que pasó con Malfoy en la mañana. Me reí sola del solo hecho de recordar su cara cuando le volteé el jugo, y más aún cuando lo arrojé sin miramientos a la piscina… ¡qué gracia!

Llegamos al hotel y me fui de inmediato al bar que se encontraba al lado de la mesa de pool, en el hall, librándome de quienes quisieran acompañarme alegando que quería estar un tiempo sola para relajarme.

Me senté descuidada en las sillas altas de la barra cuando del otro lado de la tarima se incorporó un muchacho alto y musculoso. De su pelo castaño con reflejos dorados caían mechones que cubrían su frente con naturalidad y elegancia, y detrás de esos lacios cabellos me encontré con unos expresivos y cálidos ojos color caramelo fundido. Se veía de mi edad, unos veintitantos. Sus facciones eran definidas y perfiladas, y sus tentadores labios se curvaban en una coqueta sonrisa que me quitó el aire de improvisto.

Un Dios.

—Buenas noches, _mademoiselle_. —saludó con una voz realmente cautivadora. Amplió un poco su sonrisa, mas manteniendo ese halo de misterio y prudencia que me embelesó.

—Hum… hola. —respondí vacilante. Rayos, no era una buena primera impresión.

—¿…Y? —preguntó luego de un tiempo. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza como invitándome a hablar.

—¿Eh?

—¿…Qué vas a tomar? Supongo que viniste aquí para pedir algo, aún no nos conocemos como para que vinieras con algún otro propósito. —su inicial gesto de bienvenida mutó a una media sonrisa astuta que captó por completo mi atención— Hey ¿me estás escuchando¿Qué deseas?

_A ti…_

Oh, gracias a Dios no dije eso en voz alta. Habría sido tan patético…

—_¿Excusez moi? _

Mierda. Sí lo dije en voz alta. ¡Tonta Hermione, tonta!

Además… ¿era _realmente_ francés? Pues entonces sí que me moría. Siempre me fascinó el idioma… posee una fonética y pronunciación tan exquisitas que embelesa de sólo escuchar una frase.

—¿Qué? Yo no dije nada… —contesté en cuanto paré de divagar. Noté en su sonrisa un atisbo de incredulidad, como si ya hubiera vivido una situación parecida antes. Me pregunto si todas las chicas que atendía eran tan evidentes como yo…

—Está bien… pero aún no me contestas.

—¿Ah?¿Qué cosa? —¡pero qué me pasa, Merlín! En mi vida me había vuelto tan idiota… ¡hasta un perro tiene más variedad de vocabulario que yo en este momento!

—Parece que andamos distraídas… ¿qué deseas servirte? —_"Ya te dije, a ti"_.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, es que estoy un poco desconcentrada últimamente. Ehm… un margarita estaría bien. —un aplauso a mí, que soy capaz de armar una frase coherente _por fin._

—Buen trago, lo preparo en seguida. —me guiñó el ojo y comenzó a hacer su trabajo bajo mi escrutiñadora mirada marrón. Mezcló el tequila normal y el seco en su justa proporción, y luego agregó el jugo de limón. Tapó la coctelera y la agitó en el aire con destreza profesional, para luego voltear el contenido en una copa de cóctel a la que previamente le había untado el borde en sal. Como broche de oro, cortó una fina rodaja de medio limón y la incrustó en el vaso. Una vez terminado, puso el trago frente a mí— Acá lo tienes, disfrútalo. —sonrió y comenzó a limpiar la barra con un paño. Me costó cerrar la boca y, cuando lo conseguí, me llevé la copa ancha a los labios. La sal del borde se impregnó en ellos, y cuando el líquido ingresó a mi boca fui capaz de afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que aquél era el mejor margarita que había probado en la vida.

—Oh, está exquisito…

—Gracias.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a prepararlo así? Realmente nunca había probado un margarita tan rico… está todo en su justa medida.

—Pues… dicen que la práctica hace al maestro. —contestó y yo le sonreí.

—Y… ¿mucho trabajo? —pregunté luego de un rato observándolo.

—Sí, bastante. Sobretodo en las tardes, ahí no paro. Gracias a Dios que tenemos turnos, sino creo que me volvería loco.

—Me imagino que debe ser pesado… —concordé— Hablaste francés, y te noto un ligero acento… ¿eres de allí?

—Sí, de hecho sí. —sonrió— Soy de Marcella, al sureste de Francia. Tiene bellas costas.

—Sí, lo conozco, solía ir allí de vacaciones con mis papás.

—Qué chico que es el mundo. —comentó recargándose en la barra, mirándome a los ojos.

—Concuerdo. —juro por mi vida que nunca me vi en una actitud tan coqueta y arrojada. Es como si este chico sacara mi lado oscuro— ¿Y por qué terminaste acá, si puedo preguntar?

—Vine para terminar mis estudios, acá hay muy buenas… ehm, universidades, y además tenía ganas de recorrer el mundo. Múltiples razones, la verdad, y trabajo de barman aquí para costearme la vida diaria, la universidad me la pagan mis padres.

—Interesante… ¿y qué estudias?

—Ingeniería en computación. —vaya, aquel chico cada vez me parecía más completo— ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?¿Cuándo llegaste? No te había visto antes.

—Estoy de vacaciones, vine con unos amigos y llegamos ayer. Estar aquí definitivamente relaja.

—Ya lo creo que sí, lástima que no pueda disfrutarlo como se merece… Entenderás que pasar el día detrás de una barra no es muy estimulante. —dijo revoleando sus ojos de miel— Disculpa ¿tu nombre?

—Hermione, Hermione Granger.

—Andrè Merlier, a tus órdenes. —tomó mi mano y con un ademán burlesco besó el dorso de la misma. Yo reí divertida.

—¿A todas las chicas que se acercan a la barra las tratas así? —bromeé con una ceja alzada.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo a quienes llaman mi atención… y créeme que tú lo hiciste. —dibujó en sus apetecibles labios una media sonrisa y sus ojos despidieron destellos dorados.

—…Algunas personas deberían hacer su trabajo en lugar de coquetear con descaro –por no decir patéticamente– con las huéspedes del hotel. —escuchamos de pronto, y sentí que mi rostro se tensaba. La sonrisa que Andrè y yo esbozábamos se deshizo bruscamente, y aquel palpable ambiente de flirteo se esfumó por completo.

Yo a esa venenosa serpiente la mataba…

Me giré fastidiada al chico rubio que había aparecido a mi lado, cuya pose altiva y orgullosa era ahora más notoria que nunca, apreciable en su mentón alzado y su pecho inflado. Me miró fijamente y pude ver en sus grises un destello de mortífero y paralizante enojo. ¿Aún seguía enfadado? Reí brevemente y la emisión de rabia de sus orbes aumentó en un segundo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó Andrè. Noté que se dividía entre la vergüenza cortés que debería sentir casi por obligación y la molestia que le provocaba la agresión directa a su persona. El rubio tomó asiento en la silla que estaba al lado mío y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Un poco de respeto hacia los turistas, y también prudencia, si no te molesta. Ocupa las horas libres que seguramente te sobran para levantarte pasajeras. —me costó digerir la agresividad de sus palabras, y al parecer al galo le pasó algo parecido, pues de reojo vi que apretó los puños.

—Te prohíbo que te refieras así a mí, Malfoy. —intervine fríamente.

—¿Así cómo?¿Pasajera? Pues lo eres.

—Oh, por favor, sé que te cuesta un poco pero intenta no ser un idiota por una vez en la vida.

—Creo que la idiota fuiste tú al comportante tan niñata, Granger.

—Te equivocas, el niñato eres tú por seguir enojado por una estupidez. ¡Eres un puñetero amargado!

—No me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que hay cosas que sencillamente no tolero, y una de esas es la burla. —su tono era reposado, no subió el volumen de su voz, pero aún así contenía una fuerza imponente que pretendía amedrentar, demostrando que seguía siendo Draco Malfoy. Aun así, no me dejé intimidar.

—Claro, pero tú sí puedes burlarte de mí ¿no? —rebatí con voz dura.

—Es diferente, _somos_ diferentes. —el gris de sus ojos se transformó en un hielo glacial— Tu caso es diferente por ser inferior a mí, por ser una impur… —no podía sacarme eso en cara, _eso_ no. Me arrojé enajenada a él con las intenciones de golpearlo hasta hacerme sangrar las manos, pero apenas alcancé a tocarlo porque Andrè se estiro por sobre la barra y me agarró de la cintura, acercándome a él con rapidez.

—Tranquila Hermione, calma. —me apaciguó sin sacarle los ojos de encima al rubio que ahora me miraba con una sarcástica sonrisa que me enfermaba y la ceja alzada— Si no quieres nada, ve a molestar a otro lado ¿si? —le espetó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. En el tono de su voz se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no pegarle él mismo al rubio.

—Vaya, no te conocía tan salvajita, Granger. —se mofó.

—¡Ni yo tan patéticamente descerebrado!¡Eres un imbécil! —chillé, revolviéndome entre los brazos del castaño, pugnando por soltarme y deformarle ese rostro del que tanto presumía.

—Ya te lo dije, si no quieres nada lárgate de aquí. —en esa oportunidad Andrè habló con voz dura y decidida, con un tono impetuoso que a cualquiera le habría provocado un escalofrío. Busqué en el semblante de Malfoy algún indicio de vacilación, pero por supuesto que no lo encontré.

—¿Y quién dijo que no quiero nada? Si vine aquí fue por algo… Ahora, el que me haya encontrado a… este _personaje_ y que aproveche para intercambiar algunas palabras, es otra cosa.

—Entonces apresúrate y pide pronto, porque ya voy a cambiar el turno.

—Tranquilo, si ya podrás irte, tranquilo. —le dijo con una exasperante sonrisa en los labios— Quiero…

—Jugo de mango, podría ser. Te recomiendo que lo pidas con una pajilla, así hay menos probabilidades de que se te derrame todo. —dije con tono mordaz y brusco. Me importaba un huevo lo que pensara, sólo quería ser lo más molesta posible. Me dirigió su mirada azogue punzante y electrizante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Y luego te quejas y quieres golpearme por tratarte como te trato… definitivamente eres imposible. —meneó la cabeza, disgustado— Dame un tequila.

—Enseguida. —murmuró el ojimiel, comenzando a preparar el trago de Malfoy.

—Y, hurón… ¿qué hiciste hoy al final?¿Te duchaste como te recomendé o te bastó con el agua de la piscina? —pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa, volviendo a ver a Andrè agitar la coctelera, esta vez lanzándola por los aires también y atrapándola con sus manos sin mirarla, pues su vista estaba pegada en Malfoy. Y, claro, lo único que conseguía expresando tanto enfado era verse más apuesto.

—Me sigues provocando, castor… luego no tienes derecho a reclamar. —comentó el blondo sin mirarme, con un tono algo indiferente.

—Tú tampoco lo tienes, así que mejor bájate esos humos de niño ofendido que no vienen al caso. Tú estabas molestándome…

—No parecía que te molestara, sinceramente. —interrumpió serio y tranquilo.

—Tú estabas molestándome —retomé—, y yo lo único que hice fue defenderme con lo que tenía a mano. ¡No puedes enfadarte si te lo advertí!

—Advertencias escuetas y casi sin convicción. Pensé que eran tu única forma de mantenerte "firme" y no sentirte tan culpable luego por seguirme el juego.

—Ya ves, te equivocaste. —rebatí bruscamente— Si hay algo que no soy eso es ser cobarde, y créeme que a ti no te tengo un ápice de miedo. —levanté mi mentón con orgullo y dignidad. ¡Él no vendría a rebajarme!

—Acá está tu tequila. —interrumpió Andrè dejando el trago frente al blondo. De todas formas, mucho no había interrumpido porque Malfoy extrañamente no parecía dispuesto a discutir lo que dije, sólo me miró fijo y serio. Analizándome.

—Pero qué tonto… —dijo para sí, meneando la cabeza y saliendo de su trance— ¿Dije uno? Eran dos…

—¿Quieres uno más?

—Sí. Es que olvidé que tengo _compañía_. —dijo mirándome y poniéndole un extraño énfasis a la última palabra. Fruncí el ceño.

—Lo preparo en seguida. —dijo Andrè, y noté en su tono la falsedad de su cortesía. Malfoy se limitó a enviarle otra sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Para cuál de tus zorritas es el otro? —pregunté con aire displicente.

—¡Draco!¿Qué haces que tardas tanto, precioso?

Bueno, no fue necesario que me contestara.

Apreté inconscientemente la mandíbula al sentir la irritante voz de la albina detrás de mí, aunque aquello no contrarrestó el brillo audaz que tintineó en los ojos del rubio.

Quise chillar. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Miss y Mister Simpatía potenciados. Diablos.

—Lo siento, Paula, es que estaba hablando con mi amiga aquí presente.

—Sólo conocidos, y ojalá ni eso fuéramos. —acoté rodando los ojos. Luego me removí levemente en mi asiento, sintiéndome incómoda con aquellos ojos azul cobalto clavados en mí.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó desconfiada.

—Una ex compañera de colegio. —respondió el rubio, escuetamente.

—¿Sólo eso? —volvió a preguntar, manteniéndose ceñuda. Me permití esbozar una sonrisa, regocijándome en su inseguridad.

—¿Crees que podría tener algo más con alguien como ella? —inquirió Malfoy mirándome con suficiencia y superioridad. Me enojé levemente pero preferí no tomarlo en cuenta; él pareció decidir lo mismo— Pero da igual. Ya pedí tu tequila, así que podremos volver afuera.

—Sí, por favor, es que ya me estaba dando frío allá tan sola… te necesito a ti conmigo. —le susurró lo bastante fuerte como para que yo la escuchara.

—Yo también te necesito… _urgentemente_. —un imperceptible escalofrío me recorrió cuando susurró aquellas palabras. Pero no fue sólo que las haya dicho, sino que lo hubiera hecho mientras me observaba de una forma profunda e inquietante, misma mirada que mantuvo y aun se agudizó cuando selló el cuello de la ojiazul con sus labios. Tragué saliva y desvié la vista.

—¿Draco?¡Guapo, cómo te va! —una chica de bucles rubios apareció quebrando la tensión del ambiente. Una tensión que, sin embargo, sólo era percibida por Malfoy y yo— Cada día más apuesto. —agregó sonriendo descaradamente. Escuché a la albina bufar.

—Mía. —saludó— No puedo menos que decir lo mismo sobre ti. —contestó devolviéndole la mueca— Bien, disfrutando. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, yo _no_ puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a eso. —se quejó frunciendo el ceño— Vengo a relevar a Andrè de su turno, el pobre ya debe estar agotado… ¿verdad, lindo?

—Así es… es un alivio que ya hayas llegado. —el castaño se sacó el delantal negro que llevaba atado a la cadera y lo dejó en la barra— Por cierto, acá está el otro tequila.

—Muchas gracias, _Andrè_. —dijo el ojigris pronunciando el nombre del chico con sorna, y éste lo miró desafiante.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora, Draco? —apuró Paula desesperada por tener al muchacho sólo para ella. ¡Que se lo lleve! Nos haría un favor a todos.

—Sí, claro. —Malfoy tomó los tequilas y se acercó a la rubia— Un gusto, preciosa, ojalá te vea luego. —le sonrió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, procediendo a alejarse sin siquiera mirarme.

—¡Saluda a Blaise de mi parte! —gritó ella antes de que el blondo saliera a la terraza.

—¡En tu nombre! —respondió él alzando un brazo y sin dejar de caminar. Antes de verlos desaparecer por la terraza observé a Paula tomar posesivamente a Draco del brazo, apegándose a él como una lapa.

—¿Conoces a esa plasta humana? —le preguntó receloso el castaño a la rubia, una vez ambos jóvenes desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Reí.

—¡Claro! Deberías saber que conozco a todo hombre hermoso existente en la tierra. —aseguró poniéndose del otro lado de la barra y amarrando un delantal negro como el que acababa de quitarse Andrè a sus pronunciadas caderas.

—Es un idiota. —afirmó él.

—Yo te apoyo. —le secundé. En ese momento la chica posó sus ojos chocolate en mí por primera vez.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Desgraciadamente, sí. Fuimos compañeros de colegio en el pasado. Es sólo un mentecato con las hormonas alteradas.

—Yo lo conocí ayer, a él y a su amigo, y me parecieron de lo más simpáticos.

—Por supuesto que sí, si están en plan de ligue. —entorné los ojos.

—No sé, para mí no tiene cerebro. ¡La trató pésimo! —dijo el ojimiel, señalándome airadamente.

—¿En serio?¿Por qué? Algo tuviste que haberle hecho.

—En realidad sí. —reí sólo de recordarlo— Ayer le volqué un jugo en la cabeza y luego…

—¡Lo arrojaste a la piscina! —interrumpió ella, emocionada— ¡Fuiste tú!

—Así es, y créeme que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Lamento si te cayó bien o no, pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

—Jajaja tranquila, no pasa nada. ¡No sabes cómo me reí!¡Fue excelente! Casi me meaba en los pantalones, en serio. No sé por qué lo habrás hecho, pero realmente te agradezco el haberme causado un tan buen rato. En un momento llegó a darme pena verlo ahí todo embarrado, mojado y enfadado, pero mi lado cruel prevaleció y lo único que hice fue reírme. Así que es un gusto conocerte… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hermione Granger. —le sonreí. Dios, fue un alivio saber que ella me apoyaba y no era de esas tontas babosas que defenderían a Malfoy con su vida.

—Soy Mía Steevenson ¡mucho gusto! Pero dime… ¿qué te hizo para que reaccionaras así?

—No dejó de perseguirme y acosarme; en ese preciso momento me tenía agarrada y me molestaba como un degenerado cualquiera. Le advertí que me soltara o se arrepentiría, pero no me escuchó así que… bueno, ya viste lo que le pasó. —ella rompió en nuevas risas.

—¡Pues te felicito en serio! —me estrechó la mano, sonriendo— Una cosa es que sea un bendito Dios griego, pero otra muy distinta es que crea que por tener el perfecto cuerpo que tiene puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Así que te felicito por dejarle las cosas claras.

—Pues… gracias. —le dije, también sonriendo.

—Entonces supongo que él no es de los amigos que me dijiste. —intervino Andrè.

—¡No, para nada! Él es sólo una maldita y penosa coincidencia.

—¿Viniste con más modelos de revista? —preguntó Mía, exaltada.

—Sí, estoy con tres amigos más. Deben estar paseando por algún lado, seguramente. A Malfoy nos lo encontramos aquí junto con otros dos amigos de él, desafortunadamente.

—Blaise y… ¿quién más?¿Hay algún otro bombón por ahí dando vueltas sin que me lo hayan presentado? —comenzó a mirar alrededor minuciosamente, yo reí divertida. Aquella chica era la gemela perdida de Ginny.

—No, calma, no te pierdes de nada. Es una chica, Pansy Parkinson. Todos fuimos compañeros de colegio, pero nunca fuimos amigos… y creo que eso se nota.

—Oh, lástima. ¿Y tus amigos?¿Cuántos son? Ahí sí que debe haber hombres…

—Son tres, dos amigos y una chica. Creo que te llevarás bien con ella, si llegas a conocerla… son bastante parecidas.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ojalá me la presentes, aunque se me dan mejor las relaciones con el sexo masculino.

—¡Y que lo digas! —suspiró Andrè— Aunque creo que decir que se te da mejor sólo el sexo sería más apropiado.

—¡Andrè!¿Qué pensará Hermione de mí? —exclamó Mía teatralmente.

—Pensará la verdad, nada más que eso.

—¡Dios! Deja de hostigarme ¿si? No te importa con quién me acueste o no, y esto lo hemos hablado varias veces.

—Pero--

—Deja los sermones para después, que vas a espantar a tu nueva y preferencial clienta. —subió y bajó las cejas a gran velocidad, mirándonos perspicaz.

—¿De qué hablas? —me hice la desentendida— Bueno, yo me voy, estoy cansadísima… muchas emociones por hoy. —dije, dejando la copa vacía de margarita en la barra.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije… —comentó la rubia rodando los ojos y yéndose a ordenar los vasos.

—Si quieres te acompaño, Mía se tiene que quedar acá y yo estoy libre. —se ofreció Andrè.

Lo miré, calibrándolo, y decidí que, a pesar de acabar de conocerlo hacía menos de una hora, ningún peligro podía aguardarme tras esos cálidos ojos de caramelo.

—Me encantaría. —le contesté entonces, sonriendo. Me despedí de Mía y luego nos fuimos caminando a los ascensores.

Hablamos todo el tiempo con una fluidez y familiaridad impresionantes. Él tenía un tono de voz cálido al oído, delicado pero seguro de sí mismo, y se manejaba en cualquier tema con soltura y de un modo tan agradable que hasta las cosas más triviales se hacían interesantes si salían de sus labios. Tenía un humor genial y las bromas iban y venían, por lo que sonreí sin descanso en todo el trayecto que, dicho sea de paso, no era tan corto, puesto que mi habitación estaba en la otra punta del hotel. Me gustó escucharlo y no pude evitar sentirme atraída por él de inmediato. El castaño era una mezcla de sensualidad y sensatez que me aturdía y resultaba simplemente fascinante. No sólo era una cara bonita –muy, muy bonita–, sino que tenía cerebro y bien que sabía ocuparlo; su conversación me demostraba que era un chico muy inteligente. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y lamenté tener que despedirme. El muchacho me había agradado mucho.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Hermione. —curvó los labios en una seductora sonrisa y me penetró limpiamente con sus ojos miel.

—Lo mismo digo. —por inercia me mordisqueé el labio y me percaté de que sus ojos se dirigieron a aquel gesto. Tragó saliva.

—Bueno… nos vemos, espero.

—Por supuesto que sí. —le sonreí por última vez y, deseándole buenas noches, entré en la pieza.

Dejando a Andrè un poco de lado, me propuse hablar seriamente con Ginny sobre su nueva relación con Harry, ya que lo que vi en la tarde me impresionó bastante. A él le interesaba en serio mi amiga, y tenía que saber si ese gusto era compartido. Yo no dejaría que sufriera.

Harry no se lo merecía.

**†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†**

_Hola!_

_Perdonen la demora, pero estuve ocupada con los ensayos del acto de fin de curso (nos salió muy bien!) y luego me fui de vacaciones fuera de la capital. Peeero ya volví y planeo actualizar aquí más seguido.. considerando que salí de vacaciones y no tengo clases hasta Marzo prácticamente, debería tener bastante más tiempo para actualizar._

_Primero que todo, **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!** Espero que se lo hayan pasado muuy bien en compañía de su familia y que les hayan gustado sus regalos :) Yo lo pasé muy bien, aunque esta Navidad fue distinta a las demás... más "humilde", digamos, porque fue sólo con mi familia directa (mamá, papá y hermanos, sin toodos mis tíos, abuelos y primos, como son generalmente :P) y algo más económica... jaja y no me quejo, porque mis papás no cagan plata y este año nos vamos de vacaciones "lejos" (digamos, viaje en avión) dos veces. Una de ellas fue la que les acabo de contar, que me fui a San Pedro de Atacama.. muy lindo todo! No sé si lo conozcan, aunque sea de nombre.. está al norte de Chile y es muuuy turístico.. de hecho, estaba llendo de unos franceces que.. mmm NICEE jajajaj xP Pero bueno, el entorno es bellísimo. YYY.. luego en febrero me voy a Punta Cana (H) jajaj así que ahora espero con ansias ese viaje xP (además que justo coincide que dos amigas mías también van para allá, y en la misma época que yo! Si llegara a coincidir todo exacto para que nos viéramos sería increíble... poca fiesta se armaría! xD)_

_Sobre lo del fic de Navidad que les comenté... bueno, creo que se hizo claro que para Navidad NO estuvo xP Y me da mucha lataaa porque quería publicarlo, pero no me dio el tiempo de escribirlo... Eso sí, todavía quiero subirlo.. el problema es que no está terminado y me falta bastante :S Por eso definitivamente va a estar para un tiempo más.. y a no ser que la inspiración sea una jodida esquiva, se publica sí o sí :) Ya no va a estar tan al tono de "Navidad", pero por lo menos la idea me nació en esa época xP_

_Ahora sobre lo que acabo de publicar... ahí tienen a Draco! Las que tanto rogaban por él, ahí está... aunque no sé si les haya gustado tanto su comportamiento xP Pero bueno, ya veremos más adelante qué pasa._

_Espero también que les haya gustado Andrè... yo lo amo! Me encanta escribir sobre él, más que nada porque nació producto de la fusión de tres personas distintas. Específicamente, de una persona y dos personajes. El aspecto físico y el nombre es de la persona real y de carne y hueso.. un chico que estaba en mi colegio (pero se fue :(), dos cursos más grande que yo.. aaajjwocdbeocbeo LO DEVORABAAA babababa y se llamaba Andrés xP (de hecho, la ropa que le pongo a Andrè y en capítulos anteriores (y posteriores) a Draco, la usaba este Andrés xD) Aunque bueno, el nombre también proviene del eterno enamorado de mi estimada Pau (la que le dio el nombre a la arpía Paula de este fic), así que pertenece a una persona real por partida doble xP Y los personajes ficticios que mezclé para dar forma a Andrè fueron Nicholas Eden (protagonista de la novela romántica "Amar una sola vez" de Johanna Lindsey) y George Wickham, personaje de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", de Jane Austen, libro que AMO con toda el alma, al igual que a la película. De Nicholas extraje su físico también, especialmente los ojos a los que se hace tanto hincapié, y la personalidad afable y extremadamente encantadora proviene de Wickham. Aunque, claro, las que leyeron "Orgullo y Prejuicio" (o, de última, vieron la película) saben que finalmente Wickham termina siendo un hijo de sldcmxoenxoerb :) ..pero yo no quise otorgarle esa parte del carácter a mi Andrè. _

_Así que ésa es la historia de mi personaje xD jajaj lo pongo como un "dato freak" que puede servirles para ver qué es lo que hay "tras bambalinas" y que me hace darle forma a este fic.. porque generalmente suelo tomar a personas o situaciones de la vida diaria y deformarlas un poco, para luego incluirlas en la historia. No sé, me gusta que haya una pizca de realidad (realidad REAL :P) en lo que escribo. Como diría García Márquez "Imaginación, no fantasía." Porque la imaginación está asentada en la realidad, es una realidad modificada según la mente del autor.. en cambio la fantasía no se basa en nada real, sino que es una invencón total. Podría ser un disparate sin pies ni cabeza, y hace que todo lo escrito pierda su verosimilitud. _

_Jajaja pero bueeno.. ya me extendí bastante en cosas que quizás me motiven solamente a mí. Así que no más blabla.. al menos por mi parte, porque sí espero que ustedes se desangren de tanto escribirme reviews :D (jajaja aahh tanto xP)_

_Ojalá pasen unas muy buenas fiestas de fin de año, pero debo hacer un par de advertencias._

_• Todo exceso es malo._

_• Para sexo seguro: usa condón!_

_• Si vas a beber, pasa las llaves._

_(H)_

_jajajjajja es todo. Muchos besos a todaas!_

_Adioos. _


	17. Agridulce

**†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†**

**17. _Agridulce_**

Un resplandor dorado y fulgurante golpeó con insistencia mi rostro y sentí la luz traspasar la pantalla que mis párpados le ofrecían a mis ojos cansados. Tomé la varita que reposaba en la mesita de noche y conjuré un dosel para la cama que corrí de inmediato, relajando mis cuencas dispuesta a descansar unos minutos más. Me revolví perezosa entre las suaves sábanas, sintiendo el frescor y tersidad de las mismas en mis piernas desnudas. Podría ser muy activa, pero para mí nada se comparaba a holgazanear unos minutos en la cama antes de levantarme.

Ayer no pude hablar con Ginny sobre lo acontecido con Harry, ya que una vez entré en la habitación y se me ocurrió insinuar el tema ella se hizo la desentendida y misteriosamente le vino una repentina somnolencia que no la dejó hacer otra cosa más que tirarse en la cama y caer en un sueño profundo, emitiendo ronquidos de dudosa veracidad, demasiado escandalosos para mi gusto. Entonces, resignada a que seguiría en su actuación y no se dignaría a hablar, opté por acostarme también y darle oportunidad a ella de meditar lo que sea que tuviera para contarme, mientras yo pensaba intrigada en cierto castaño que acababa de conocer y que me cautivó con cada uno de sus gestos y sus maneras. Debido a estos gratos pensamientos tuve un sueño agradable, aunque de vez en cuando cierto arrogante rubio se entrometiera en ellos arruinando mi país de las maravillas.

Debo agradecer, de todas formas, que en este caso él no fuera partícipe de sueños que luego me hicieran ruborizar…

Miraba el techo de la habitación con aire taciturno cuando sentí unos pasos cautelosos y sigilosos dirigirse al baño, y aquello podría haberse asemejado a la carrerilla de un ratoncito escapando de una bota especialmente pesada.

—No tan rápido, Gin. —hablé por primera vez en el día.

Silencio.

—No vas a ningún lado hasta que me aclares todo este asunto con Harry.

Más silencio.

—Ya te escuché así que no pierdas el tiempo intentando burlarme, ven acá y empieza a explicar.

—Damn it —murmuró—. ¿Por qué tienes que tener tan buen oído?

—Repróchaselo a mi estimada madre, querida, ella me engendró. Ahora ven acá y empieza a cantar.

—Si quieres que cante vamos a un karaoke, no te entiendo.

—No me refiero a eso, bruta. Sólo quería hacerme la mafiosa o súper detective y así hacerlo más interesante. Pero contigo no me resulta nada, así que sólo limítate a contarme todo.

—Es que aún no sé qué quieres que te diga, Mione. —se resignó mi amiga, mientras se sentaba en mi cama con actitud cansina.

—Quiero saber qué pasa con Harry ¿qué más podría ser? Dime a qué se debieron todas aquellas atenciones extra que tuviste con él.

—Somos amigos… con ventaja.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté con semblante diplomático, sentándome frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio.

—Bueno, el chico está bien bueno y por supuesto que me atrae…

—¿Te gusta él, como persona?

—Tiene muy buenos sentimientos y es bastante agradable.

—Ginny, estás evadiendo.

—No evado, respondo lo que me preguntas.

—¿Te interesa como algo más que amigos, entonces?

—Bueno, por algo dije que éramos amigos _con ventaja_ ¿no?

—¡Gin! Estoy hablando en serio.

—¡Yo también!

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Mira, yo… yo no quiero que él sufra.

—Yo tampoco pretendo eso, sabes que lo quiero.

—¿Tanto así como para algún día iniciar una relación con él?

—Yo… —esquivó mi mirada y la dirigió a la funda beige de la cama.

—Tú qué… —la animé.

—Yo… yo no sé nada, Mione. Es que estoy confundida… _muy_ confundida. Además, no creo que él quiera que tengamos un compromiso o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque él tampoco quiere perder su libertad, es obvio. Puede que le guste, pero tampoco soy la única chica en su vida y sé que él no se desviviría estando solo conmigo. Lo conozco.

—Yo lo conozco más que tú, Gin. —acoté desconfiada por su teoría.

—Lo sé, pero creo que en este caso te estás dejando llevar por todo lo cariñoso y afectuoso que Harry puede llegar a ser. Él no es tampoco la santa palomita que te imaginas ¿eh? Para nada… A él también le gustan las aventuras y la diversión, las mujeres en general tanto como a mí los hombres… En una relación se sofocaría, al igual que yo.

—Pero él demuestra clara preferencia por ti. Estoy segura que con nadie había sido tan dulce…

—De eso no estaría tan segura, Mione.

—No tienes pruebas para decir eso, y creo que sólo te mantienes reticente a todo lo que te digo para bajarle el perfil al asunto.

—¡De qué hablas, para nada! —espetó algo sobreactuada— Sabes que me gusta Harry pero… también sabes mejor que nadie que las relaciones no son lo mío. Digo, las relaciones serias; relaciones de otro tipo se me dan perfectamente bien —sonrió maliciosa— ¡…yo soy libre!

—Conozco quizás mejor que cualquier hombre ese lado tuyo… pero el punto es que a Harry sí pareces interesarle en serio.

—Pero ése no es mi problema… —murmuró desviando la vista.

—¡Gin!¡No puedes ser tan egoísta!

—¡Pero es que es la verdad! Yo no puedo hacer nada con eso, él sabe cómo soy y que no me gustan los compromisos… si quiere estar conmigo debe atenerse a las consecuencias, yo no cambiaré por nada ni por nadie.

—También sé que no cambiarás, pero por eso no me preocupo tanto porque según lo que me dices Harry está más liberal y despreocupado. Te lo comento sólo porque ayer los vi en una actitud mucho más cariñosa de lo normal, no sólo en los típicos coqueteos y flirteos de siempre, y me extrañó bastante. —la miré analizando cada una de sus reacciones y gestos faciales.

—Ayer no fue nada especial. —determinó, mirando a la pared con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Creo que el último beso que se dieron, cuando íbamos al auto, sí fue especial.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó mordisqueándose el labio.

—Claro, por eso te lo comento.

—Bueno, fue… ¡fue sólo un beso! Hace tiempo que con Harry andamos en esas, y ayer finalmente hicimos lo que por tanto tiempo esperamos. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Nada, en teoría. Escucha, Ginny. Yo no les impido que se diviertan haciendo… cosas que no quiero detenerme en pensar; lo único que te pido es que no le des ilusiones de más a Harry, sabes que el afecto que él te tiene es mayor de lo que tú sientes por él.

—Sí lo sé, pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar… es que me atrae mucho, en serio. Es como… es como agridulce.

—Agridulce. —repetí, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, agridulce. Me siento muy bien cuando estoy con él, porque es… es… es delicioso, Hermione, es dulce. Pero luego no puedo evitar mirar a otros hombres, específicamente a Zabini, y entonces me siento mal, culpable.

—Pues _deberías_ sentirte culpable.

—Sí. Y eso es agrio. Bastante.

—Pues es fácil. —anuncié— Quédate con Harry.

—No puedo simplemente hacer eso —se quejó—, es bastante más complicado. Pero bueno… en este momento es Harry quien gana la carrera, sobretodo por lo de ayer… Lo que me recuerda ¡que tendría que matarte por habernos interrumpido!

—No por favor. Mucho riesgo de muerte por un día y por el resto de mi vida, no quiero más, gracias.

—Bueno, entonces torturarte hasta que agonices o traerte al mismísimo Malfoy para que te dé una buena lección –a elección de él de qué tipo–.

— Oh, no creo que nada en el mundo amerite tal drástico castigo. Sería un infierno, te lo aseguro.

—Un infierno que mereces por caerte a un barranco en un momento tan poco oportuno.

—Lamento no haber podido evitarlo.

—Bien, pues _debes_ lamentarlo. ¡Nos interrumpiste nuestro momento de pasión! Estaba a punto de ver y sentir cosas de Harry que nunca antes tuve el privilegio de…

—¡Muy bien! Sin detalles. No me interesa saber cuán cerca hayan estado de tener sexo en mitad del bosque, y ciertamente no es mi culpa haber quedado colgando de ahí. El único objetivo de esto era hablar contigo y advertirte que no permitiré que él sufra ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Es una amenaza? —increpó esbozando una sonrisa ladeada y alzando delicadamente una ceja colorina.

—No, te dije que era una advertencia, pero si quieres puedes tomarlo como amenaza, a mí me da igual. Lo que sea que hagas, que él no se vea tan afectado ¿si?

—Ok, intentaré no hacerlo sucumbir tan fácilmente con mis naturales encantos. A pesar de que sea casi una misión imposible, lo intentaré.

—Muy generosa.

—Así soy yo.

La miré y me fue imposible disimular una pequeña sonrisa, aunque traté de mantenerme seria.

—Fuera de bromas, Gin, no quiero verlo triste.

—¿Triste? Estando conmigo, querida, triste jamás se encontrará. —se felicitó a ella misma por su célebre frase y se puso en pie dispuesta a irse al baño— Hice planes para hoy, salimos en la tarde.

—¿Más planes? —pregunté asustadiza— ¡No, no quiero más!¡No pienso volver a acatar alguna otra sugerencia tuya para un "espléndido y entretenido" panorama!

—Merlín…

—Merlín, Morgana y Odín. Todo lo que quieras, pero me niego a hacerte caso. Ayer casi me mato volando en esos famosos parapentes…

—Porque no sabías maniobrarlo. —interrumpió, esquivando mi mirada.

—En parte sí, pero el punto es que de todas formas era peligroso. —tenía mil motivos más para criticar su panorama, pero si entraba en el terreno de mi fobia a las alturas ella no me haría ni un poco de caso, así que mejor dejar ese punto un poco de lado— ¿Por qué tienes que escoger tú todo lo que hacemos?

—Porque al parecer a nadie más le interesa.

—¡A mí sí!

—Para ¿quieres? Para. —resopló— Si quieres arreglas lo de mañana, pero hoy ya está todo listo y no pienso cambiar nada porque la Señorita Quejosa tiene miedo de lo que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

Se levantó de mi cama manteniendo su ceño fruncido y se dirigió al baño. A medio camino se detuvo y la sentí suspirar justo antes de darse la vuelta para mirarme una vez más, con expresión cansina.

—Es algo normal ¿ok? No te asustes, no vamos a nada que dañe tu integridad física o perturbe tu amada moral.

Revoleó los ojos y se giró para continuar caminando hasta entrar al baño, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras su espalda. En cuanto dejé de verla me arrojé hacia atrás como peso muerto hundiéndome en el mullido colchón y suspiré pensando a qué casa de locos me llevaría mi amiga en esa oportunidad. Aunque ella diga lo contrario.

**†.†.†.†.†**

_.: En otro lugar del hotel… :._

—Mmm… ¿por dónde empiezo?

Blaise Zabini se frotó las manos con impaciencia y se relamió los labios, ansioso.

Frente a sus hambrientos y alucinados ojos se encontraba una mesa con la más amplia variedad de manjares y exquisiteces, todas ellas finamente preparadas y con una llamativa y apetecible presentación. Varios tipos de pan, quesos, mermeladas, distintas variedades de jugos naturales, finos cortes de jamón y un sin fin de dulces panqueques, todos ellos rellenos con manjar, salsa de chocolate o frambuesa. Frutas dulces y jugosas por montones eran la guinda de la torta. Una humeante taza de café aguardaba frente a él, despidiendo aquel regocijante y envolvente aroma que lo engatusaba y abría más el agujero de hambre en su estómago.

Se decidió finalmente por una medialuna recién calentada a la que le agregó mermelada de mora y quesillo, saboreándola gustoso cuando su deleite fue interrumpido:

—¿Te tenían enjaulado que comes como recién salido de ayuno? —lo saludó un rubio recién levantado.

—Y tú debiste haber soñado con Potty para levantarte con ese humor. —devolvió el moreno mientras lo observaba sentarse con parsimonia y refregarse los ojos, perezoso— ¿Dormiste mal?

—Sí, es que aún no puedo acostumbrarme al calor que hace acá en las noches… es demasiado. No quiero pensar en cómo subirá la temperatura cuando me ligue a alguna chica de por aquí.

—Supongo que mucho más, así que anda acostumbrándote. —comentó Blaise dándole un sorbo a su café, y luego haciendo una mueca pues se quemó la lengua— ¿Y qué tal con Paula¿Esta vez se acostaron en la playa, en el bar, en los baños o _por fin_ en una cama como la gente _normal_?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ya te explico. —agregó, ante la cara curiosa de él— ¿A ti no te molestó el calor?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo soy un hombre caliente. —dijo esbozando una pervertida media sonrisa.

—Eso guárdatelo para la enana de fuego o alguna otra que te quiera hacer el favor.

—Ojalá fuera Weasley, pero eso habrá que verlo. —se encogió de hombros y se comió un panecillo con paté— Si algo debo reconocerle a estos muggles, es lo bien que cocinan. _¡Molto squisito!_

—Se ve que lo disfrutas… —Draco hizo el amago de tomar un panqueque de chocolate que se veía especialmente apetitoso, cuando el camino que recorría su mano fue desviado por un fuerte manotazo— ¡Eh, qué te pasa!

—¡Ve a buscar tu propia comida!

—Tú ya la trajiste por los dos. —indicó desconcertado, señalando la mesa abarrotada de alimento.

—En tus sueños, esto es mío.

—¿Perdón? —arqueó ambas cejas, impresionado— ¿Piensas comerte _TODO_ esto?

—¡Claro que sí!¿Para qué crees que lo traje, sino?¿Para ver lo bonito que se ve que los platos combinen con el mantel?

—¡Pero es mucho! Trajiste tanta comida como para alimentar a todo un regimiento. ¡No puedes devorártelo todo!

—Es tu problema si eres un inactivo. Lo que es yo, requiero mucha energía para todo el día, así que no molestes. —declaró imperturbable, jalando con la lengua un hilo de queso derretido que colgaba de su pan— Traje de todo un poco. Es bueno probar cosas en la vida ¿no?

—No creo que te dé el estómago para tanto, la verdad. —dijo el rubio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pruébame. —se limitó a contestar el morocho, dándole un mordisco ahora una rosquilla glaseada.

—¡Deja de mezclar los sabores! —exclamó Draco, alterado y asqueado.

—Me gusta así, algo agridulce. ¡Y ya deja de hostigarme! Si tienes hambre, ve a sacar tu propia comida y no me sigas molestado ¿_capito_?

—Merlín, eres increíble… Y esto es inaudito. —murmuró el ojigris, disgustado, pero se puso igualmente en marcha hacia las largas mesas del buffet.

Al llegar al sector de la comida sus glándulas salivales comenzaron a producir este líquido en exceso y sus papilas gustativas se hicieron más sensibles que nunca. Realmente debía darle la razón a su amigo: la comida se veía exquisita.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, atrayendo con este simple gesto las miradas ansiosas y expectantes de las chicas que circundaban por el buffet. Recorrió con sus grises todos los puestos en los que se exponían las especialidades del chef, y de vez en cuándo éstos se detenían también donde se exhibía algún buen cuerpo, mientras la propietaria se sentía orgullosa y a gusto con esa escrutadora y penetrante mirada azogue sobre ella.

Estaba examinando los distintos agregados para su sándwich cuando unas voces conocidas rebotaron en las paredes y entraron a sus oídos, captando su atención.

—¿Pelea en barro? —escuchó que preguntaba una voz demasiado familiar— ¿Estás demente?

—No, de lo más cuerda, fíjate.

—No pareciera. Ginny ¡me niego!

—Aajj, qué agotador. ¡Cuál es el problema, Hermione, es un panorama excelente! —exclamó la pelirroja. Se estaban acercando a donde se encontraba él y, por inercia, se subió la capucha de su polerón para ocultar los platinados cabellos que lo delatarían inevitablemente.

—¿Sabes todas las bacterias que puede tener esa piscina de lodo? —cuestionó Hermione con tono grave.

—¿Y sabes las ganas que tengo de clavarte esa paila de huevos en la cabeza?

—Muy graciosa.

—Así me dicen. Ahora deja de lloriquear, por favor… ¡en serio me vas a enfermar de los nervios con todas tus exquisiteces!

—¡Tú me vas a enfermar de los nervios a mí con todas las ideas que se te ocurren!¿Y qué pasó con eso de que no se iba a dañar mi integridad física ni mi moral?

—Merlín Santísimo, dame paciencia… —suspiró Ginny— No te estoy obligando a que te metas a pelear al barro, si quieres vas sólo a ver. En serio ¿no se te antoja divertido?

—Divertidísimo.

—Muy bien, me rindo contigo. Y no sacas nada con alegar, la decisión ya está tomada.

—Qué raro ¿no?

—No puedes reclamar que no te consultemos las decisiones sobre lo que pensamos hacer, porque si por ti fuera terminaríamos estudiando Aritmancia en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

—Tampoco exageres… aunque no te puedo negar que me gustaría repasar algunos capítulos del libro, porque ya estoy olvidando conceptos básicos y Aritmancia es básico para todo. —señaló la castaña con aire pensativo.

—Te recomiendo que te alejes de esa cafetera porque los impulsos que me asaltan de volcarte ese café hirviendo en la cara los estoy aguantando a duras penas.

—¡Sólo bromeo! No es para que te alteres, tranquila… —rió Hermione.

—Más te valía… Pero bueno. En el día podemos quedarnos en la playa o ir a dar vueltas por ahí, iremos al club más entrada la noche.

—Qué amiga me vine a escoger, por Dios —suspiró—. ¿Por qué no podemos hacer cosas normales? Como ir a un museo, exposiciones de arte, bibliotecas y excursiones a cerros…

—Y al ballet, al teatro, museos de cera y almuerzos campestres al lado de una vaca maloliente ¿no? —el rubio no pudo aguantar una risita y como ya estaban cerca Hermione pudo escucharlo. Dirigió su vista al lugar del que provino el sonido y por un instante creyó ver un resplandor grisáceo iluminar el camino a sus grandes ojos marrones. Lo atribuyó a su imaginación y a cierta nueva paranoia que había adquirido con respecto a ese muchacho en especial, y meneando la cabeza focalizó su atención nuevamente en su amiga.

—¡Cosas normales! Sólo pido eso.

—¿Eso es _normal_ para ti? Creo que tienes que replantearte tus parámetros de _normalidad_, sinceramente.

—Sólo porque no sea una loc…

—¡Ya! Hemos discutido esto miles de veces, sabes que no te escucharé y que menos te haré caso, así que no gastes saliva innecesariamente. Iremos y punto. —Ginny se acercó a una fuente con distintas frutas tropicales— Qué ricas que se ven esas frutillas ¿no crees? —Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió recordando una escena muy parecida el día anterior, entre Mía y Andrè. La rubia y su amiga eran calcadas, y ciertamente ella tenía más parecidos con Andrè de lo que pensó.

Draco las observó alejarse del sitio donde él se encontraba oculto tras la sombra que le ofrecía su capucha, y sin quitársela por precaución sonrió en la oscuridad con malicia. Su ágil mente ya comenzaba a maquinar un divertido plan para molestar a la castaña tanto como ella lo molestó a él.

Volvió a la mesa donde había dejado a su amigo con un plato lleno de frescas frutas, dulces en sabor y colorido. Saludó a Pansy, que había llegado hace un rato atrás y se sentó junto a ella, sirviéndose jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

—¿Cómo dormiste, Draki? —le preguntó sonriente la morena.

—No muy bien. —suspiró él.

—Se calentó mucho. —acotó Blaise, quien luego de una fugaz mirada azogue agregó— Es que no sé si te diste cuenta, pero acá las noches son mucho más calurosas que en Londres, entonces el niño aún no se acostumbra. —de todos modos el doble sentido…

—Ah, entiendo. Pensé que… —meditó si concluir la oración o no, pero al parecer desistió y la cambió, hablando en un tono algo más suspicaz— ¿Hasta qué hora estuvo Paula ayer acá?

—Hum… ¿Paula?

—Sí. ¿A qué hora se fue a su hotel? Por lo que sé, no puede quedarse a dormir aquí sin estar hospedada. —indicó con la voz un poco forzada. Draco se hizo el desentendido.

—Yo también tengo entendido eso, pero de todos modos atrévete a ir a impedirle algo a ella… —suspiró— Y sobre la hora… no lo sé, no recuerdo bien. Estuvimos un rato en la terraza luego de que tú te fuiste a acostar, y luego le ofrecí acompañarla a su hotel, pero ella no quiso.

—Qué caballero… —el tono y la mirada de Blaise fueron tan insinuantes que casi provocan la risa del ojigris.

—Ya me conoces.

—Supongo que te habrá agradecido tal muestra de consideración. —continuó Blaise, arqueando las cejas.

—Supones bien. Estaba bastante… efusiva.

**∞∞∞ _Racconto_ ∞∞∞**

—¿De dónde dices que sacaste a esa castaña desgreñada y sucia que estaba en la barra?

Ambos salían tequila en mano a la terraza para sentarse en las reposeras que bordeaban la piscina bajo el blanquecino resplandor de la luna creciente que los saludaba desde el cielo pintarrajeado de luminosas estrellas, quienes correspondían la venia titilando alegres.

—Ambos fuimos a Hogwarts, allí la conocí.

—¿Y…?

—Y… fin de la historia. Ya te dije que no tengo trato con ella, y te lo repito por tercera vez.

—¿Y la rubia?

—¿Desde cuándo tan celosa y posesiva conmigo, Ferrer? —increpó arqueando una ceja y volteándose a mirarla.

—¿Posesiva, yo? En tus sueños, querido… sólo era curiosidad, nada más. —sonrió, un tanto forzada. Se recostó en una reposera y Draco acercó otra hasta ella, sentándose.

—Más te vale, porque sabes que odio a las mujeres melosas y además no tengo por qué contarte todo lo que haga o deje de hacer. Mi relación con Granger o Mía no debiera importarte en lo absoluto. —expuso antes de tomar un poco de su tequila.

—Tienes toda la razón, y te entiendo… pero no puedo dejar de interesarme por todo lo que haces, cariño. —se inclinó un poco por sobre su reposera y sus senos parecieron resaltar con la brillante luz que le pegaba justo para causar un impresionante efecto óptico que no dejaba indiferente al blondo.

—Aun así no me atosigues. —se limitó a contestar. El juego de ellos era mantenerse reticente a los encantos del otro.

—Sabes que no lo hago… no al menos de cierta forma. —terminó la oración con un tono infantil, para ponerse a jugar con su lacio cabello aceituna y mecer sus pies en un movimiento de vaivén que atrapó al chico. Se encontraba boca abajo en la silla reclinable y su pronunciado trasero se veía especialmente apretable, al menos para él.

—¿Y en qué forma lo haces, entonces?

—Pues… no sé si de pronto te sientes un poco acosado por mí. —comentó algo despreocupada.

—Poco me percato. —mintió.

—Entonces quizás debiera hacerlo un poco más evidente, precioso. —se sentó y cruzó sus esbeltas y largas piernas, dejando entrever gran parte de su muslo superior por su corta y casi microscópica falda de jean. Acercó la abierta copa redondeada a sus rojos labios y lamió el borde de la misma con la punta de su lengua— Me gusta cuando le ponen un poco de sal a la copa para darle un toque distinto… —con su índice recolectó sal del borde y lo introdujo lentamente en su boca ligeramente abierta.

—Es un sabor nuevo y exótico. Agridulce. —concordó él apenas inmutándose. Ese hombre era difícil.

—Claro, agridulce y excitante, dependiendo de cómo lo tomas. —sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres?¿De qué otra forma puedes tomar un tequila? —preguntó a pesar de saber exactamente a qué se refería.

—Si nunca lo has hecho, Draco, te has perdido la mitad de tu vida. —se puso de pie y tras dos sensuales pasos se sentó en la reposera donde se mantenía recostado el rubio.

—Si no me muestras cómo es no puedo saberlo.

—Y claro que te lo mostraré… —murmuró la chica— Originalmente no es así, pero como el trago ya está preparado… no es mucho lo que puedo hacer.

Sacó la rodaja de limón que Andrè le había puesto al vaso de Draco e hizo que éste la apresara entre sus labios. Luego tomó la copa y acercó el borde cubierto de cloruro de sodio al cuello de él, manchándolo con sal. Se sentó ahorcajadas sobre su regazo y, sonriendo con lascivia, se aproximó a su cuello y posó sus labios allí. Barrió la sal de la piel caliente de él con su lengua y luego chupó suavemente. El muchacho respiró un poco más profundamente que las veces anteriores y ella, sonriendo otra vez sobre su piel de leche, mordió. Todavía sintiendo las últimas ondas del ligero estremecimiento que lo envolvió, sacó la cabeza del hueco de su cuello y se aproximó a sus labios, tomando el limón que sostenía entre ellos y aprovechando de rasguñarlos suavemente con sus dientes. Dejó que su boca rozara cadenciosamente la de él mientras se apropiaba del limón, provocando. Se apartó por completo y exprimió lo máximo de jugo que pudo y luego le dio un trago largo a su tequila. Cuando concluyó con todo sonrió, y a Draco le pareció que las mismísimas llamas del infierno eran lo que hacían arder sus ojos cobalto con tanta intensidad.

—¿Te gustó?

—Tengo que pensármelo.

Paula arqueó las cejas, entre divertida y desafiante, y procedió a alzar su copa para untar directamente los labios de su compañero con sal. Hizo lo mismo con ella y tras un breve sorbo a su tequila se aproximó a la boca que el rubio tenía entreabierta. Paseó su lengua por toda la extensión de sonrosada carne en su camino, regocijándose con la detonante mezcla de la sal en los dulces y frescos labios masculinos. A pesar de ser sólo un juguetón roce, él era tal y como ella lo recordaba: exquisitamente suave, deliciosamente adictivo. Acabó con todo el condimento de su boca dejando los labios del muchacho impregnados de su propia salinidad, y esto pareció finalmente entusiasmarlo y azuzarlo.

Porque Draco Malfoy tenía autocontrol, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero también tenía hormonas y no era de piedra. No, por supuesto que no.

La saliva de su lengua absorbió la sal que opacaba el rojo pasional de los labios de la ojiazul con rapidez, pero esto ya no le bastaba ahora para conformarse. Ella había despertado su apetito voraz, y su boca sería el alimento del cuál él se serviría hasta llenarse.

Atrapó los labios de la muchacha con los propios, saboreándolos primero y devorándolos después, todo a base de movimientos lentos y tortuosamente seductores que enloquecían y hacían las ansias de Paula incrementarse cada vez más con todo nuevo roce. Finalmente fue ella quien no soportó por más tiempo aquel agonizante juego de probadas y sutiles contactos, introduciendo su lengua con ferviente excitación en la boca de Draco. El ojigris sonrió complacido y orgulloso de que, como siempre, su estrategia daba los resultados que él buscaba: impacientar y excitar mucho más de lo estimable a cualquier mujer que tuviera el privilegio de probar el candor y experimentar la fogosidad de sus labios calientes.

Paula penetró la cavidad bucal del chico con fiereza, buscando la suave y aterciopelada lengua de él, totalmente enardecida y sobre estimulada por el impresionante calor que le transmitía la boca del rubio. Su sabor jamás cambió, se mantenía intacto desde la última vez que lo probó. Comprendió que hombres tan intensos y ardientes como él siempre poseerían un gusto incendiario e inigualable, capaz de despertar las pasiones retenidas y los más increíbles deseos carnales, como le ocurría a ella en aquel preciso instante. Y eso que sólo era un beso.

Draco hospedó sus manos en la fina cintura de la muchacha y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo caluroso. Ella jadeó dejando correr sus delicados dedos por la amplia espalda del blondo, bajando en la caricia y volviendo a subir, arrancando de un tirón la camiseta del chico. En ese momento interrumpieron el beso, percatándose de que el oxígeno aún era necesario para que pudieran seguir viviendo y, por ende, devorándose mutuamente. Respiraron bastante agitados mientras fundían sus miradas convirtiéndolas en una sola. Sus ojos electrizantes y generalmente fríos brillaban con lujuria y un excesivo calor, tan fuerte que no lograba ser opacado por la nube de deseo que también cubría sus orbes.

Volvieron a besarse con urgencia mientras el rubio era estimulado con las manos de la chica frente a él describiendo extrañas y deliciosas formas en su torso desnudo, sus platinados cabellos siendo revueltos por aquellos mismos dedos causantes de su delirio e implícito disfrute.

Producto de los bruscos movimientos que realizaban para tocarse con más énfasis, pasaron a llevar las copas de tequila que Paula había dejado sobre una mesa al lado de ellos, antes de que todo su arranque pasional comenzara. El tequila no vaciló en derramarse sobre ellos, manchándolos del pegoteado líquido. Sin embargo, Paula, muy distante a eclipsar su excitación con tal percance, sintió todo lo contrario al observar el duro pecho del chico cubierto por las dulces y sabrosas gotas del trago. Sonrió con una malicia inaudita y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo rígido de calentura del ojigris, provocando que él cerrara los ojos en un acto reflejo al sentir la traviesa lengua de la muchacha recorrer ávida cada rincón de su tronco. Lamía en un camino ascendente el tequila, sintiendo un especial calor en su bajo vientre –que estaba segura él sentía también e incrementado unas mil veces– cuando llegaba a la tetilla y la tironeaba suavemente con sus dientes.

Draco reposó sus manos en los muslos suaves de Paula, trazando caminos de fuego con cada ardiente caricia. Le quitó la fina camiseta que llevaba, descubriendo frente a sus ojos los firmes, grandes y redondos senos de la chica, que eran cubiertos por un diminuto bikini rosado que le estaba comenzando a causar desesperación e impaciencia. La falda no era necesario arrancarla para acariciar por completo las largas piernas de la joven, ya que era tan corta que con suerte podía ser considerada una prenda de vestir.

Mientras, Paula seguía con sus lamidas y lisonjas en la inmaculada piel del muchacho, hasta que eliminó la última molécula de líquido y regresó a su boca, requiriendo desesperada las caricias que la lengua de él le brindaban de un modo que sencillamente la perturbaba.

Por todos los dioses. Draco Malfoy era el hombre más adictivo y apasionado con el que ella había estado en toda su jodida vida. No podía dejar de besarlo, sencillamente no podía.

Draco puso sus manos en el trasero de Paula y la levantó un poco, acercándola y pegándola a él de manera que quedaron entrelazados como un perfecto puzzle. Un gemido quizás un tanto elevado en volumen se escurrió por los carnosos labios de la muchacha al sentir la levantada virilidad de Draco golpear profundamente su entrepierna, cubierta tan solo por el ínfimo calzón del bikini. Su respiración se volvió tan agitada que con suerte conservaba el aire en los pulmones, taquicardia que se incrementó cuando el ojigris enterró su cabeza en su escote para tironear y hacer a un lado con sus dientes el bikini que cubría su busto.

Oh, rayos, maldición, _santísima_ mierda. Paula gimió y se presionó contra su dureza utilizando un movimiento de cadera que lo hizo a él ver estrellitas. Y no precisamente las del cielo.

De pronto y en medio de todo el placer que la acometía, ella recordó que estaban en la terraza del hotel, a la que podía acceder todo el mundo. Y ese mismo mundo los vería en aquella comprometedora situación. Poco le importaba lo que dirían o pensaran, lo que le preocupaba era que lo más probable es que los echaran y no pudieran concluir con lo empezado, y por lo demás no la dejarían volver a entrar al recinto del Riu.

Pensando en esto y con una impresionante fuerza de voluntad se puso de pie y arrastró al chico con ella, guiándolo a unos arbustos cercanos que los resguardarían de la vista de los curiosos, no sin antes echarle una codiciosa mirada al enorme bulto que se apreciaba en la entrepierna del excitado muchacho.

—Por qué te…

—Si alguien nos descubre no podremos acabar, y créeme que no es lo que deseo. —jadeó internándose en las plantas que los rodeaban— Acá nadie nos molestará, cariño. —se detuvo cuando sintió que la vegetación era suficiente para cubrirlos.

—Nuestra ropa quedó allá. —señaló, aunque no dejó de aproximarse a la pelinegro con una picarona sonrisa en los labios.

—Pregúntame cuánto me importa…

Mordiéndose el labio se acercó nuevamente a él y frotó sus senos en el torso desnudo. Él gimió y sus manos se fueron directo a la tersa espalda femenina para desamarrar las tiras que ajustaban la prenda de la chica. Ella se había apoderado del borde del traje de baño de Draco, el cuál comenzó a tironear mientras colaba audaz sus manos al interior de él. Sonriente, empezó a jalar al rubio hacia ella mientras se recostaba en la hierba; sin embargo, antes de caer sobre la ojiazul los ojos del blondo fueron atraídos hacia un iluminado pasillo del Riu, apreciable a través de los grandes ventanales que daban a la misma terraza donde ellos se encontraban, en el cual observó a una risueña Hermione siendo acompañada por un alto y fornido muchacho que reía junto con ella.

De pronto se bloqueó, toda idea abandonó su cabeza y cayó sobre su amante sintiendo una renovada antipatía por ese mediocre castaño que se atrevió a desafiarlo varios minutos atrás en la barra de tragos. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero de pronto toda la excitación que dominaba su cuerpo lo abandonó súbitamente y en su lugar se implantó una extraña indiferencia por la chica tendida debajo de él. De alguna forma se sintió incapaz de concluir con lo empezado con la ojiazul. No supo qué le ocurría. Se levantó nuevamente estirándole a Paula la mano para que se pusiera en pie de nuevo, más aturdido que nunca antes. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una suerte de reprimenda en sus electrizantes ojos azul cobalto, pero antes de que hablara él le dio la explicación que seguramente estuvo a punto de exigir.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, puede llegar cualquier persona y estamos muertos. Yo tampoco quiero que nos interrumpan, y ciertamente éste no es ni el sitio ni el momento apropiado.

—No te puedo creer eso, cariño. Nos hemos acostado en sitios mucho más expuestos que éste, y sé que lo recuerdas. —en el tono de su voz no supo identificar si estaba molesta, incrédula, sorprendida o desesperada. A lo mejor una mezcla de los cuatro.

—Claro que sí, pero en este caso hay bastante que perder si nos descubren…

—Y mucho que ganar si no lo hacen. —interrumpió ella.

—No es que no quiera, preciosa. —se acercó y la besó lánguidamente— Sabes que lo paso excelente contigo… —murmuró sobre sus labios. Tocaba, rozaba, provocaba— Pero prefiero prevenir que lamentar… ¿me entiendes? —culminó lamiendo el labio superior de ella con la punta de su lengua. Paula gimoteó.

—Por supuesto, te entiendo completamente. —cedió de inmediato, absolutamente desvalida— Pero si no quieres que te viole aquí mismo y me meta tus reticencias por el culo, deja de comportarte así. Sabes que me derrite que me hables de esta forma. —susurró pellizcándole el trasero. Él sonrió con una mezcla de picardía y orgullo de sí mismo, ya que como siempre conseguía lo que se proponía: Paula no opuso mayor resistencia.

—Te propongo que lo dejemos para otro momento.

—Ten por seguro que no se me pasará por alto… —se empinó y besó por última vez aquellos labios del infierno, procediendo a alejarse para tomar la ropa que seguía en el suelo.

Draco suspiró incapaz de comprenderse a sí mismo. ¿Qué _mierda_ le había pasado?¿Por qué reaccionó así? Lo atribuyó todo a la visión de ese patán seudo francés que se vanagloriaba con aquella castaña que él sabía perfectamente no le haría caso. Si no lo tomaba en cuenta a _ÉL_ ¿se interesaría por alguien que no le llegaba ni a los talones? Le daba risa el ridículo que hacía el tal Andrè guardando esperanzas; ella lo mandaría a volar tarde o temprano. Y ojalá lo hiciera, quería que lo hiciera, no porque sintiera celos, sino para ver defraudado a ese chico que desde un principio le cayó como patada en el estómago.

—¿Te acompaño a tu hotel?

—Deja… necesito estar sola para enfriarme un poco. —Paula le guiñó el ojo y entró nuevamente a la recepción, desapareciendo de la vista de un ofuscado ojigris, impotente y perplejo por el reciente acontecimiento.

**∞∞∞** _**Fin Racconto**_ **∞∞∞**

Apretó sus puños sobre la mesa sintiendo el mismo desconcierto que la noche anterior, mordiéndose la lengua por haber sido tan idiota de dejar escapar una oportunidad así con la chica de pronunciadas curvas. Ella se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata y él la dejaba ir. Se odiaba con toda su alma.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draki?

—¿Eh? Por qué lo preguntas. —se incorporó en su silla y guardó compostura.

—No sé, te veía un tanto "ido" y un poco molesto… ¿pensabas en algo?

—No, nada importante, descuida. —sonrió forzadamente y Blaise le dirigió una mirada interrogadora. _Después te cuento_ fue lo que le contestó con los ojos— Tengo planes para hoy en la tarde.

—¿Ah si?¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó su amigo echándose un pedazo de sandía a la boca.

—Ya lo verán… —sonrió misterioso— Pansy, te recomiendo que vayas con traje de baño, y dile lo mismo a Paula por si quiere ir con nosotros. —fue todo lo que pudieron sacarle. Se negó a dar algún otro tipo de información sobre la actividad escogida y se limitó a saborear de su pocillo con frutillas bañadas en chocolate.

**†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†.†**

**†.†.†.†.†**

_Buenos días, tardes, noches a todas!_

_Disculpen la demora, pero estaba medio perdida sobre cuándo había publicado aquí, y además estuve escribiendo un oneshot que pretendo publicar para San Valentín (el de Navidad no sé para cuándo estará :S)... así que bueno, he andado un poco ocupada._

_Son 17 páginas, de todas formas, y espero les haya gustado (:_

_Gracias a mi moshaa Pau por ayudarme con el título de este capítulo.. puede que no hayas sido tú la que lo sugirió, pero sí me ayudas a decidir porque de pronto a mí me falta seguridad con este tipo de cosas. Y, qué diablos, nunca dejas de darme buenas ideas ;)_

_Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado Andrè... lo cierto es que el francesito tiene lo suyo, y yo estoy absolutamente encantada con él (L) jajaj xD Y cuando les expliqué de dónde nació ese personaje, se me olvido decirles que al tiempo después encontré mi VERDADERO Andrè, de carne y hueso (LLL) Es mi monitor de catequesis, y es un paan de Dios. Es igual a lo que yo escribí! Alto, pelo castaño, sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos miel que te vuelven loca. Y es muy, MUY inteligente.. acaba de graduarse de Derecho en la mejor universidad de acá, y fue el mejor promedio de toda la promoción. Damn right. Lástima que tenga 26 años (yo tengo 16) y que tenga novia ¬¬¬¬¬¬ jajaj así que me ve sólo como la niñita buena onda que tiene que preparar para la Confirmación. Peeero bueno.. todavía me queda todo este año para verlo los sábados en la tarde en las reuniones de catequesis (L) Aaah! Y claro.. adivinen cómo se llama. No? No se les ocurre? Bueno, era bastante obvio... ANDRÉS :) jajaja y no es broma xD_

_Los Andréses me persiguen... creo que tendré que casarme con uno. O, en su defecto, con un Nicolás. También me acosan xP mmmm yeah._

_Ooookey.. espero no tardarme tanto para las siguientes actualizaciones. Y en serio creo que no me demoraré... ya dije que estoy de vacaciones, tengo más tiempo de lo usual :) _

_Gracias a quienes me han seguido leyendo todo este tiempo, esperándome pacientemente... y bienvenidas a todas mis nuevas lectoras, a quienes agradezco también por tomarse el tiempo de seguirme en mis locuras :B_

_Muchos besooos... y espero sus reviews!!_

_Bye bye._


	18. La carne es débil

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**18. _La carne es débil_**

—Mmm… ¡esto es vida! —exclamó Ginny comiendo de su fresca ensalada frutal.

—Vaya que sí… —la secundó su hermano pasándose la lengua por los labios al observar ante él pastelitos de distintas variedades.

—Yo siento que no me va a quedar estómago para tanta comida. —dije, y todos me miraron como si fuera un alien.

—Pues si quieres yo te ayudo con todo lo que no puedas comerte. —saltó Harry en medio de la degustación de un apetitoso emparedado.

—O quizás sólo no me abarrote el plato de cosas, como ustedes.

—¿Pero qué dices? Tienes que aprovechar que puedes comer toda la comida que se te antoje sin pagar de más. No todos los días tienes buffet abierto y libre en tu casa, ¿no? Acá pagas una vez y puedes comer como cagado de la cabeza. ¡Eso hay que aprovecharlo! —expuso Ron.

—Lo apoyo. —dijo Harry.

—Absolutamente. —dijo Ginny.

—No tienen remedio… —murmuré yo, sonreída, y me levanté— Voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

—¡Merlín! Siento que tengo un orgasmo… —ésa fue mi desvergonzada amiga luego de darle un mordisco a una jugosa frutilla de su pocillo. Preferí apurar el paso y alejarme rápidamente de allí cuando todos los otros comensales comenzaron a observar a Ginny producto de los extraños sonidos que emitía.

Salí del comedor topándome en el camino con la mesa del rubio y sus amigos. Él se veía ligeramente molesto y cuando chocó su mirada con la mía aquel despilfarro de ofuscamiento pareció acrecentarse. No niego que me sentí extraña por la forma en que me miró, pero encogiéndome de hombros atravesé el umbral ornamentado a la antigua y crucé el vestíbulo en dirección a los baños que se encontraban en una esquina.

Sentí mi vejiga mucho más liviana cuando la puerta del baño se cerraba detrás de mí y me dispuse a enfilar hacia el comedor nuevamente. Sin embargo, me distraje por unos segundos y eso me llevó a chocar de improvisto con el individuo que abandonaba el baño de hombres justo en ese momento.

—¡Oh, lo siento!

—No te preocupes, está bien. —sonrió él. Y yo había visto esa sonrisa en otra parte.

—¿…Andrè?

—¿Hermione? ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! No me di cuenta que eras tú, te ves distinta… más…

—¿Limpia? ¿Decente? —interrumpí con la ceja alzada, y sonreí al ver su titubeo— Pues sí, es que ayer fue un día muy movido y no me viste precisamente con mi mejor cara.

—Ya me doy cuenta… —murmuró el chico mirándome fugazmente de arriba a abajo.

Él no se quedaba atrás. Llevaba unas bermudas azul-grisáceas hasta la rodilla y una remera sin mangas blanca que moldeaba divinamente su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no fue su atuendo ni su físico lo que más me impresionó, sino que mis orbes se dirigieron inmediatamente a su rostro, a sus ojos. No recuerdo que ayer se hayan visto tan intensos y hermosos como en este momento. Quizás fuera porque en la noche sólo les llegaba luz artificial, pero ahora era de día y los potentes rayos de sol que ingresaban al hall del hotel golpeaban unos ojos que ahora descubría de un color ámbar precioso. Tenían un tono miel y oro que combinaba con su pelo castaño con mechones dorados, el cual llevaba naturalmente despeinado y ligeramente ondulado. Su piel levemente tostada lo hacía resaltar y adquiría cierto brillo con la luz que le daba de perfil. Sublime.

—Y… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes turnos también en la mañana?

—Tengo, pero no vine por eso. Es que tenía que hablar con mi jefe sobre mis horarios.

—¿Trabajas mucho? ¡Pobre! Sí, debieras alegar.

—No, tranquila. De hecho es todo lo contrario, vine a pedir más turnos, necesito el dinero… Además, así puedo verte más seguido.- torció el labio hacia arriba en una media sonrisa.

—Entonces me alegro de que vinieras a hablar con tu "patrón". —le sonreí y sus ojos ambarinos destellaron— ¿Pero te pagan bien?

—Sí, bastante. Pero necesito más porque este último tiempo mis gastos se han incrementado y… bueno, para qué aburrirte con esto. ¿Tú no deberías estar tomando desayuno?

—Estaba pero… la naturaleza llama.

—Y ambos atendimos el mensaje. —rió señalando con la cabeza los baños de atrás.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —le sonreí para luego morderme el labio, y nuevamente sus ojos atraparon mi gesto. Eso me lleva a pensar que debo hacer este gesto más seguido.

—…Te acompaño al comedor. —avanzó y puso su mano en mi espalda para que yo comenzara a caminar también. Sentí la tibieza de su contacto y suspiré.

—¿Tan indefensa me ves que crees que necesito guardaespaldas para cruzar el vestíbulo?

—Nunca se sabe qué cosas se pueden esconder detrás de un jarrón.

—Entonces me siento a salvo, si juras protegerme. —le dije poniendo una cuota de histrionismo y aguantando una sonrisa.

—Juro con mi vida mantenerte a salvo y alejada de lacras como esa, por ejemplo. —soltó con ira contenida. No le entendí hasta que vi la dirección en que sus pepitas de oro apuntaban.

Allí, saliendo del comedor y caminando en nuestra dirección, venía un rubio. Caminaba con aire despreocupado hasta que posó su vista en nosotros. Y el semblante le cambió. Su mirada se hizo completamente inescrutable para mí, como si una coraza de acero le cubriera los ojos, aunque la verdad es que aquel hierro forjado siempre estaba presente inyectando sus iris de aquel paralizante tono grisáceo que encandilaba.

Pensé que se detendría a decir alguna pesadez, pero no, pasó de nosotros. Casi respiro aliviada cuando me percaté de que no se le puede pedir tanto a aquella presuntuosa serpiente que nunca dejará de ser. Al momento de pasar por nuestro lado chocó fuertemente su hombro con el de mi acompañante, pero haciéndose el desentendido total. Sin embargo, el castaño apenas se inmutó y aun se mantuvo firme devolviéndole duramente el remezón, como si hubiera estado esperando aquel "accidente". Pasamos de largo como si nada y observé que el ojigris volvió levemente su cabeza para echarnos una extraña mirada a Andrè y a mí, la cual el galo devolvió con aparente indiferencia.

—Definitivamente te mantendré a salvo de ese tarado. —gruñó cuando entrábamos al comedor.

—Creo que ahora tiene una fijación contigo, no conmigo. —señalé.

—Sólo lo hace para llamar la atención, dándoselas de macho… No sé qué se cree, yo nunca lo traté mal, sólo te defendí cuando se atrevió a insultarte y molestarte. —su enojo transformó el cálido tono ambarino de sus ojos en un marrón rojizo que intimidaba. Me sorprendió la expresividad que transmitían sus orbes y apoyé mi mano en su antebrazo para calmarlo.

—No te revientes la cabeza tratando de entender el por qué de sus acciones. Malfoy es así y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Que no te afecte.

—Llegas a ser demasiado comprensiva… —suspiró— Pero bueno, tienes razón, no perderé tiempo preocupándome de lo que haga ese patán. Mejor me preocupo de lo que harás tú después del desayuno. —nuevamente el color jerez bañó sus cuencas y sus labios lucieron una perfecta sonrisa.

—¿Me tiene una propuesta indecente, señor Merlier? —pregunté coquetamente; él rió.

—Creo que indecente aún no… Sólo una tranquila e inocente caminata por la playa, si estás de acuerdo. —se acercó a mi oído y susurró— …o quizá prefieras mi propuesta algo indecorosa…

—Creo que la caminata estaría bien… por ahora. —le sonreí pícara, algo aturdida por su viril aroma.

—Me parece… Aunque avísame si cambias de opinión y prefieres la… bueno, me entiendes. Nos vemos entonces. —sonrió por última vez y se alejó de allí con pasos firmes y seguros.

Llegué a mi mesa y me senté extrañamente feliz y sonriente ante tres pares de ojos claros que me escrutaban y veían como hipnotizados. Sonreí algo cohibida y por fin Ginny me habló:

—¿Puedes explicarme quién es ese pedazo de hombre que te trajo hasta acá?

—Un nuevo… amigo.

—¡Qué buen amigo que te conseguiste! Me gustaría entrar en intimidad con un amiguito así…

—¡Ginny! —se escandalizaron Harry y Ron; el ojiverde un poco más molesto que el pelirrojo.

—¡Pero qué! No me digan nada… ¡si es un bombón! —se defendió meneando su cabello y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Su nombre es Andrè, Gin. —aclaré divertida.

—¿Más encima franchute? Dicen que son de lo más románticos y apasionados que hay…

—Pues no sé, tendré que comprobarlo… —murmuré con una media sonrisa y una actitud demasiado arrojada para ser yo.

—Así que en esas andamos… —arqueó ambas cejas— Por fin te estás relajando y disfrutas como se debe, amiga.

—Me gustaría disfrutar específicamente con él. —¡Merlín! ¿Qué me hacía ese chico que me volvía tan extrovertida?

—Hermione, ahórrate los comentarios con respecto a tu nuevo… conocido. —habló Ron con tono grave y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido— No queremos una reseña completa de su vida.

—Por mí que comente todo lo que quiera. Quiero más detalles, Mione. —la pelirroja apoyó su mentón en el dorso de su mano dispuesta a escuchar con mucho interés cualquier tipo de información sobre el castaño. Luego pareció recordar algo y dio un pequeño saltito en su silla— Pero antes voy por más panqueques, necesito saborear algo de chocolate para poder concentrarme. —se puso de pie y vi el último mechón de fuego desaparecer tras un mostrador.

Me giré enfrentando a mis amigos, quienes me miraban con una cara de taimados que daba miedo en serio. ¿Por qué mi amiga se va justo ahora?

_• Siguiendo a Ginny… •_

La menor de los Weasley merodeó por varias mesas de postres y finalmente se detuvo en una repleta de masitas horneadas y waffles. Se entretuvo echándole salsa de chocolate a su panqueque relleno de manjar, pasándose la lengua por los labios deseosa de acabar pronto e ir a escuchar cada detalle que supiera su amiga con respecto a la vida de aquel hermoso francesito que apareció de pronto. Entonces, y aparentemente de la nada, escuchó unos ruidos.

—Psss… ptss… Hey, ven, acércate… —intentó atribuirlo a su imaginación, pero el llamado volvió— Pttsss… eh, pelirroja… ven acá.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó al aire.

—Tu objeto sexual y protagonista de tus próximos sueños húmedos… si es que no los has tenido ya. —la chica rió para nada intimidada y caminó hacia el lugar del que provenía la misteriosa voz que no conseguía identificar, pues estaba siendo forzada.

—Entonces espero que estés bueno si voy a gastar plácidos sueños en imaginarte desnudo haciendo cosas impúdicas conmigo.

—Por supuesto que estoy bueno… quizás de lo mejor que hayas visto en tu vida.

—Quizás tienes el ego más grande que haya visto en mi vida. — contestó la muchacha acercándose al lugar de donde le hablaban. Se percató de que la voz provenía de un pasillo que conducía a la zona de las cocinas y la destinada únicamente al personal del hotel.

—Quizás… —a pesar de que ella se aproximaba, la voz se alejaba, adentrándose en un pasillo oculto.

—¿Quién eres, tú que osarás perturbar mis sueños? —se paró en el límite donde aún se encontraba dentro del comedor. A unos tres pasos hacia al frente había una pared, y hacia ambos lados se descubría aquel largo pasillo que se perdía en la oscuridad.

—Perturbar no, avivar tal vez, calentar seguro. —la voz dejó de alejarse.

—Te tienes mucha confianza, por lo que veo.

—Bastante.

—¿Es fundamentado ese exceso de presunción? —preguntó casual, apoyándose despreocupadamente en el umbral del pasadizo.

—Absolutamente, no podría jactarme de algo que no soy.

—Entonces claramente debo suponer que estás más bueno que el pan.-

—Más bueno que la salsa de chocolate que tienes en la mano y que los panqués que te estabas preparando, seguro. —ella rió.

—Mejor que mi chocolate… ¡imposible!

—Te lo doy firmado, y te apuesto que soy mucho más apetitoso bañado con esa salsa.

—¿Valdrá la pena desperdiciarla así? —caviló la pelirroja mirando el envase.

—Te garantizo que vale la pena aprovecharla así. Nunca te sabrá tan rico… —la ojiazul sentía cómo sonreía el misterioso personaje— Pero ven… acércate, te aseguro que quieres ver quién soy.

—¿En serio? Es bueno saberlo… —respondió irónica dando un paso y adentrándose en la negrura.

—Por supuesto, te mueres de ganas.

De pronto fue jalada hacia el pasillo del lado izquierdo y apoyada con decisión en la pared. Un voluptuoso cuerpo le impidió la salida y una fresca respiración se fundió con la suya contaminando el aire que los rodeaba de exaltadas exhalaciones. Dos tibias manos se posicionaron en su cadera y la apegaron aún más a la fría piedra, sirviendo éstas de empuje para que la pelvis del alto muchacho asfixiara la suya propia. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire (dentro de lo que le permitía el tener la caja torácica aplastada por unos duros pectorales) y el misterio fue resuelto.

—Pecas… —fue el ronco murmuro que emitió él antes de privar la boca de la ojiazul de cualquier tipo de objeción.

Los labios masculinos se apretaron contra los de Ginny en un beso que no se parecía a ninguno que la chica hubiera recibido antes. Cálidos y dominantes, sus labios probaron los de ella hasta que la pelirroja sintió que estaba a punto de estallar. La lengua del morocho se movía incesante entre los dientes y sobre, debajo y al costado de la lengua de ella, ansiando furioso una contestación. Se apegó aún más a la ojiazul moldeando todas sus formas en el pequeño cuerpo femenino, consiguiendo que Ginny apenas pudiera respirar producto del intenso beso sumado a la presión que ejercía el fornido muchacho sobre ella.

—Pensé que ya no venías… —murmuraba entre besos— …y que te ibas a echar para atrás… —bajó hasta el cuello blanquecino besando, lamiendo, mordiendo— …dejándome con las ganas…

—Para…

—Ya está parada, pecosa… —Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar que un levísimo rubor coloreara sus mejillas. Y es que a pesar de su propia frescura, pocas veces se encontraba con hombres tan descarados como Blaise Zabini. Un gemido arrancó de sus labios cuando el moreno juntó hasta lo imposible sus caderas y sintió un levantado bulto quemando justo encima de su vientre.

—Basta, por favor… no q- no quier-- sus palabras se ahogaban en los mismos jadeos que era incapaz de contener— …no quiero… detente.

—Sí que quieres… —rebatió él frotando su entrepierna con la de ella. Ginny no aguantaba más.

—Oh, Dios.

Cerró los ojos apretando sus labios fuertemente para reprimir sus jadeos y las ganas que la asaltaban de devorarle la boca a Blaise. No podía… no podía…

Pegó sus manos a la pared para enfriar aunque sea aquella parte de su cuerpo, pero ni eso resultaba ya que sentía la piedra tan caliente como ella misma. Su mente y su cuerpo luchaban y ninguno parecía decidirse o se declaraba vencedor de la batalla. Mordió su labio cuando el ojiverde apoyó una mano en su muslo y subió de a poco, llevándose consigo la falda a media pierna que usaba ese día. Su boca besaba, succionaba, lamía, mordía, chupaba, pellizcaba… enloquecía. Ella se limitaba a emitir débiles gemidos que se perdían en el silencio y la cómplice oscuridad que los rodeaba. Su cabeza aún no dominaba sus acciones y su cuerpo aún no prevalecía por sobre su cerebro, indecisión que el chico notó como una extraña tensión en el cuerpo de Ginny.

—¿Qué te pasa, Pecas? —preguntó amasando con sus labios calientes el sitio oculto bajo las orejas de la muchacha.

—Es que yo… no debo… esto no-- Blaise la besó hambriento y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestarle con tanta intensidad como le fue humanamente posible.

—¿…Decías? —espetó el moreno, victorioso y jadeante, una vez se separó de ella.

—No hagas esto por favor… no ahora… —susurró debilitada mientras él comenzaba nuevamente a repartir besos intermitentes por todo su largo cuello y oídos.

—Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? Tus guardaespaldas Potty y comadreja no te dejan sola, y cuando milagrosamente no estás con ellos, el conejo ambulante es tu compañía. —tironeó con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. _«Aguanta Ginny...»_

—Es por eso, no pued...

Se le cortó el aliento.

En un rápido movimiento Blaise la tomó con ambas manos de los muslos y la alzó con fuerza, poniendo sus esbeltas piernas un poco más arriba de su propia cadera y recargándose profunda y ágilmente en el hueco libre, permitiéndole a ella sentir un potente golpe eléctrico cuando su viril y despierto miembro chocó sin piedad contra su parte más sensible. Gimió de manera desgarradora y casi dolorosa, ya que su garganta llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando producir aquel sonido que sentía cómo éste se abría paso rasgando sus cuerdas vocales y excitando aún más a su compañero.

—Harry… —alcanzó a decir antes de que Blaise se apropiara nuevamente de su boca.

—¿Qué? —espetó alejándose de inmediato, y parecía bastante enojado— ¿Me confundes con…?

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar, percatándose del cabreo que comenzaba a sentir el muchacho— No, por supuesto que no… Sé perfectamente a quién tengo en frente y me provoca todo esto. —aclaró agitada.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa con "Scar face"? —Blaise mantenía su entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos verdita centelleaban.

—Es que… yo… —suspiró— Nosotros ayer… —no le era posible continuar, pues aún la lucha interna persistía. ¿Placer… o consideración?

—No me digas que se acostaron porque…

—No, claro que no. —aseguró negando rápidamente con la cabeza— Es sólo que increíblemente me siento algo culpable porque ayer en el bosque nos bes…

—¿Son novios? —la interrumpió Blaise de pronto; no quería escuchar más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Son novios? Tú y Potty.- repitió volviendo a acercarse a su rostro.

—¡No! Para nada… ¿por qué pregunt…?

—¿Están saliendo? —volvió a atacar, mirándola intensamente y llegando a rozar sus labios y narices por la proximidad.

—Tampoco. ¿Qué quier…?

—Listo, asunto zanjado. Si no se acostaron, no son novios y no salen, no me preocupa. ¿Por qué te importa a ti? —dejó la pregunta en el aire y ella la meditó, mientras los dientes del morocho arañaban sus labios carmesí— Sólo déjate llevar como siempre lo has hecho… sé perfectamente que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, Pecas. —musitó mientras su flexible lengua barnizaba los labios de la chica de saliva con cada sutil pasada.

—Pero… —listo. Ultimo y negado intento.

—Sin peros… no más excusas, no quiero más…

Sus dientes mordisquearon un poco más fuerte el labio inferior de Ginny y ella gimió abriendo su boca, situación que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua con ferocidad y ansía en la cavidad de la muchacha. Hurgó con ahínco por todos los rincones, abrasando con su fuego inextinguible cada célula de la boca de ella. La pelirroja dejó de luchar, el deseo pudo más y la cegó completamente, dejando que se entregara como siempre quiso a los brazos del fornido moreno que la acogió encantado.

_«Lo intenté...__ Dios sabe que intenté resistirme.»_ En su momento le impresionó la imposibilidad que tenía de dejarse llevar con libertad en la situación que vivía. Ganas definitivamente no le faltaban, pero sentía que "traicionaba" a Harry si lo hacía. Él se comportaba muy dulce con ella y la tarde anterior se habían sobrepasado en las caricias, por lo que era inevitable que al estar frente al otro ojiverde que le quitaba el sueño, sintiera algo de culpa. Nunca le había pasado algo así, por lo que se descolocó y no le quedó más remedio que intentar detener a Blaise exponiendo sus ridículas excusas. Sin embargo, su propia libido fue más fuerte y, sumada a su definida y establecida atracción por el ex Slytherin, le ganaron la batalla. Todo en conjunto le jugó en contra y no pudo más que rendirse ante la seductora y apasionada personalidad del morocho. _«Traté, Merlín sabe que traté… Pero bueno, no se pudo. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?»_ No pensó más. Ya era demasiada auto recriminación, quería pasar a la acción.

Enterró ansiosa sus manos en el cabello aceituna y jugó con él entre sus delicados dedos, acercando la cabeza del ojiverde hacia ella para profundizar aún más el beso, y a continuación comenzó a mover su pelvis lenta y acompasadamente, estimulando hasta lo imposible la zona erógena del caliente chico frente a ella. Un ronco gemido escaló por la garganta de Blaise y saltó por su boca, caldeando el ambiente. Fundió aún más (si era posible) ambos cuerpos, friccionándolos enloquecedoramente y provocando que Ginny se excitara irremediablemente y reforzara los matadores movimientos de su cadera.

—Ésta es la pelirroja que yo quería… —gruñó el italiano succionando el cuello de la chica y dejando una marca en él. Ella gimió cautivadoramente en su oído— ¡Merlín…!

—¡Maldición, me vuelves loca! —jadeó Ginny. Rodeó el trasero fuerte y compacto de Blaise y buscó desesperada el broche de las bermudas que traía el morocho.

—No más de lo que tú me vuelves loco a mí. —susurró colando su mano por la polera de la joven y encerrando el seno hinchado de excitación en su mano— ¿Dónde dejaste la salsa de chocolate?

—¿…Eh? —ella apenas fue capaz de enfocar la vista ahora que él comenzó a jugar con su erguido pezón. Gimió y jadeó junto al oído de Blaise y él aumentó la presión en el busto y acompañó los movimientos pélvicos de ella.

—La salsa de… ¡Dios, Pecas! …chocolate. Si me la untas encima te juro que… Merlín, ahí… te juro que sabré mucho mejor…

—No lo dudo… pero no sé dónde está y ahora no me preocupa en lo absol… ¡Oh, mierda! No puedo más… necesito… —sus manos acudieron desesperadas a la camiseta del moreno y cuando comenzaba a sacársela para dejar al descubierto el tonificado torso masculino, algo los interrumpió de súbito.

O alguien.

Saliendo por una de las puertas dobles que daban a las cocinas, venía la rubia que Ginny identificó como la _barwoman_ que se había mofado de ella en su cara el día que llegaron. Antes había prácticamente pasado de ella, pero ahora la odió por interrumpir semejante momento con el ojiverde.

Mía permanecía estática observando la situación, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la sorpresa, diversión, molestia y profunda envidia hacia aquella pelirroja que recordaba no era primera vez que veía.

—¡Blaise, querido! —exclamó, provocando que el chico saltara asustado. Maldiciendo su suerte, dejó a Ginny rápidamente en el suelo y se giró para enfrentar al intruso, procurando tapar con ambas manos el gran bulto en sus pantalones.

—¡Mierda! ¡Qué haces aquí! —increpó desventurado y algo histérico.

—Oh, olvidé que toda la sangre se arrancó de la cabeza que tienes sobre el cuello y se fue… a otra. —la ojeada que le echó a la entrepierna de Blaise podría calificarse de todo menos de disimulada— Trabajo aquí, bruto. Pero ustedes… ¿cómo…? Dios. ¡Váyanse a un hotel!

—Estamos en uno, Steevenson. —apuntó él aún incrédulo de su suerte de mierda, respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, procurando calmarse y pensar en las cosas más horribles que haya visto en su existencia con el fin de _relajar_ su hombría.

—Si quieres hacerme sentir culpable por haberlos interrumpido, puedes desistir. De hecho agradéceme, porque podría haberlos visto cualquier otra persona y estarían en aprietos. Éste es un hotel decente, cariño. —canturreó con una media sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones. Luego miró a la pelirroja y su mueca se tornó exasperantemente burlona— Vaya, vaya… la chiquitita en acción.

—Para que veas que tan chiquitita no resulté ser. —espetó Ginny con voz dura, aunque igualmente desvalida como su acompañante.

—Sólo eres agrandada, eso es todo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, dieciséis?

—Veintiuno. —murmuró la pelirroja entre dientes, a punto de saltarle al cuello a la inoportuna chica. ¡No contenta con interrumpirlos, llegaba a molestarla! ¿Quién se creía?

—Ah, qué raro… Pues no se not…

—¡Chicas, basta! —intervino Blaise— Mía, no tengo una puta idea de qué haces acá, porque trabajas en los bares, pero lamentablemente conseguiste cagarnos.

—Yo no lo lamento tanto, fíjate. —le respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres una…

—Dije basta. —interrumpió nuevamente Blaise a la pelirroja, quien parecía echar fuego por los ojos. Sin embargo, esta vez no de pasión, sino de rabia.

—Bien. —dijo— Bien. —repitió— Me voy… lo dejamos para otro día, Blaise. —dictaminó luego de respirar profundamente. Pasó caminando erguida y con el mentón alzado junto a la rubia, mirándola por un segundo con superioridad.

—Necesitaré un buen baño frío después de esto… —escuchó murmurar al muchacho, y entonces sonrió divertida y orgullosa, procurando que el recuerdo de la rubia antipática no la perturbara lo suficiente como para agriarle el humor por el resto del día.

Llegó, suspirando, a la mesa en la que aún estaban sus amigos, deseando que sus mejillas hubieran recuperado su tono pálido habitual. Se veían algo alterados cuando tomó asiento.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Desapareciste casi media hora y jamás te vi caminar hacia los baños! —reclamó Harry con preocupación.

—¿Qué?¿…Media hora? —murmuró para sí misma— Ehm, bueno… no sabía por qué comida decidirme. —aseguró con una sonrisa inocente.

—Parece que por ninguna, porque no veo que hayas vuelto con el panqueque que fuiste a buscar. —ante aquel comentario del serio ojiverde, la cara de Ginny se descompuso en auto recriminación. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan tonta!

—¿Por qué nos tomas, Ginevra? ¡Pensamos que te pudo haber pasado algo! Si no fui a buscarte fue sólo porque Hermione me dijo que todo estaría bien, que dentro de un recinto cerrado como éste nada te pasaría… pero me costó mantenerme aquí sentado. —dijo Ron. La ojiazul observó impresionada a su amiga y se topó con una mirada que le confirmaba que aquellos suspicaces ojos marrones captaron todo el embrollo recién ocurrido.

—Pues mucha razón tenía Mione, porque ya ven que no me pasó nada. —resolvió con firmeza— Estaba preparándome el panqué cuando llegó una tipa que conocí el día que llegamos, y estuvimos discutiendo un buen rato, es insufrible. —bien. No era del todo falso.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo conocí a una chica que estoy segura te caerá estupendo, son muy parecidas y creo que se llevarán bien… Se llama Mía. —dijo la castaña desviando el tema.

—¿Mía? Pues haber cuándo me la presentas. Lo que es esta rubia teñida... ¡mira que venir a interrump…! nada. —reculó con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Interrumpir qué? —interrogó Harry, desconfiado.

—Nada, no quiso decir nada, olvídalo. ¡Ginny! Cuéntanos más de tu plan para esta tarde, ¿quieres? O si prefieres te hablo de Andrè…

Ginny sonrió sintiendo que podría salta de su silla y ahogar a Hermione con un beso y un abrazo. Tema evadido nuevamente. Como hacer aquello sería a lo menos absolutamente irracional, se limitó a agradecerle con la mirada, sabiendo que pronto le llegaría una buena reprimenda. Apenas habían estado hablado esa misma mañana sobre "no jugar con los sentimientos de Harry" y ella ya estuvo a punto de ligarse a otro chico en un casi inhóspito pasillo del comedor… ¡era de lo peor! Pero bueno… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Golpear a Zabini y salir corriendo y pidiendo por ayuda? Ciertamente no lo haría, ella estaba igualmente interesada en Blaise que en Harry… ¿pero cómo decidirse? Suspiró, cansada.

_«La carne es débil…»_ pensó, y estaba totalmente en lo correcto.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

_Shit._

_(Sí, la primera palabra que les escribo después de tanto tiempo es un insulto. Y en inglés. Creo que eso es lo peor)._

_Creo que si les pido perdón por la demora querrán lincharme.. así que me limito a asegurarles que desde que entré a clases, mefuialamierda:) Durante toda la semana que acaba de pasar no toqué el computador ni con la punta de la uña, y eso que recién estamos a Marzo S Se me viene pesado este año (mi penúltimo año en el colegio), así que deberé pedirles un poquillo de paciencia si ven que me demoro un poco. Si deciden tenerla, les agradezco mucho de antemano (:_

_Y bueno... ahora sobre el fic, que para eso estoy aquí. Son unas 13 páginas, bastante más corto que el anterior :T Eso sí, está bien horny (es sólo el comienzo) y ojalá les haya gustado... ya me dirán si prefieren a Ginny con Harry o con este bello ragazzo que, por lo menos a mí y como lo represento yo, me tiene ganado el corazón (L)_

_Les agradezco mucho los reviews, en éste y mi one shot (si no lo has leído, no sabes de lo que te pierdes! Así que no pierdas tiempo y ve a mi profile xD); sonrío con cada uno de ellos. Y no saben cómo adoraré a las que sigan leyendo este fic y no lo hayan mandado a la mieerda.. jajaj porque digamos que me demoré bastante en actualizar. Trataré por todos los medios hacerlo más seguido! Pero ya les dije que el colegio me está colapsando, y recién voy empezando el año :T Ojalá ustedes anden un poquito más livianas con las clases._

_Bueeeeno mucho blabla. Me largo a ver si puedo escribir un poco, o sino a dormir porque me pesan los párpados x)  
Espero les haya gustado... El próximo capítulo me gusta bastante, así que dejen muchos reviews o sino no lo leen. Muaaajajaja qué mala que soy (6). _

_(Hablo en serio)_

_Jajajaj meee fui. Saludos a todas. Espero sus felicitaciones, críticas o puteadas (:_

_(No, lo último en realidad no)._

_**.valiita**_


	19. Juego sucio

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**19. _Juego sucio_**

—¿…Dónde me vine a meter?

Gritos, chillidos, estruendos, vítores, abucheosY esos eran sólo parte de los ruidos que ensordecían mis oídos.

El lugar era espacioso aunque algo asfixiante, seguramente por toda la gente que llenaba cada centímetro disponible. Había una barra en la pared central con cuatro _barmans_ que atendían sin parar a toda la gente que iba a pedir algún trago. En una zona del local la gente bailaba, había unas cuantas mesas y sillas y donde estaba yo era donde se encontraba el gran tumulto de personas. Hombres eufóricos, más que nada. Había una especie de ring algo hundido en el suelo, cubierto de un lodo viscoso y repugnante a la vista, y en él: dos mujeres en paños menores (como diría mi abuelita) agarrándose de las mechas y revolcándose por toda la lona. En una mesa de apuestas a un costado del ring, la gente jugaba su dinero depositando su fe en alguna de las improvisadas luchadoras. El ambiente estaba prendido y la luz no era muy alta, por lo que también resultaba relajante. Sin embargo, aún no podía dejar de sentir que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

—¡Esto es genial! — cómo no, mi recatada mejor amiga estaba eufórica— ¿No crees?

—Es preferible que tu tarde en parapente, pero aún no acabo de convencerme…

—¡Oh, vamos! Mione, no sé cómo hacerte entender que estas son vacaciones, y en vacaciones la idea es divertirse de formas… inusuales. Yo sé que no estás acostumbrada a todo esto pero… nunca es tarde.

—Sí, puedes tener razón… —medité aún algo reticente, pero Ginny tenía razón: debía empezar a divertirme.

Comencé a soltarme y a gritar alentando a alguna contendora que de apariencia me pareciera más agradable, contenta de mis buenas apreciaciones, ya que siempre mis elegidas resultaban vencedoras. Le ofrecí a Ginny ir por algún trago y Ron quiso acompañarme, por lo que los dos partimos abriéndonos paso en el mar de gente hacia la agolpada barra. Unos metros antes de llegar me separé de él, alegando que quería ir al baño.

Luego de hacer mis necesidades, salí del cubículo y me dirigí a lavarme las manos; estaba en eso cuando vi por el reflejo del espejo abrirse la puerta que está detrás de mí, por la que ingresaron dos chicas de cabello aceituna que me resultaron desagradablemente familiares.

—¡Draco es un divino! Ahora que lo veo de nuevo no sé cómo no lo extrañé más todo el tiempo que estuve sin tener contacto alguno con él.

—Me siento afortunada de no quejarme con respecto a eso. —comentó Pansy con una media sonrisa.

—¿Te has acostado con él? —preguntó abruptamente Paula como si nada. Pansy la miró de una forma extraña y luego recuperó compostura.

—No, y créeme que he hecho todos los intentos posibles. Al parecer él insiste en verme como una "amiga". —indicó, hastiada, y apenas pude contener una sonrisita.

—Pues deberías, así sabrías lo que es bueno en la vida. —la ojinegro me imitó y abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a su amiga de forma recriminadora.

—¡¿Te has acost…?!

—Sólo estoy suponiendo. —aclaró con una voz que se me antojó de lo más maliciosa. Bufé y fue en ese momento cuando ambas fijaron por primera vez sus ojos en mí— ¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! ¡Qué haces aquí, linda? —Paula no dejó que Pansy siguiera cuestionándola y se acercó a mí con pasos lentos y pretenciosos.

—Lo mismo que tú. Es un baño, ¿no? —suelo ser agradable, pero esta tipa no me provocaba intentar amabilidad.

—No lo creo. No pareces ser muy propensa a preocuparte de tu imagen. —está claro que se refería a mi horrible apariencia de ayer en el bar. Se acercó al lavamanos y, sacando su bolso, comenzó a retocar su maquillaje.

—No sabía que se conocían. —interrumpió Pansy, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Ayer en la noche Draco y yo fuimos al bar del hall de tu hotel a pedir unos tragos, y allí estaba… _Hermoony_. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto bastante… desastroso.

—Es Hermione. —aclaré, mosqueada.

—Ah, bueno, eso. Lo mismo. —soltó despectivamente haciendo una mueca con cara de irritante superioridad, y ahí mismo me dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de azotarle la cabeza contra el secador de manos. Estúpida altanera…

—Digamos que Granger nunca fue muy cuidada de su aspecto. Siempre con ropas holgadas y…

—Parkinson no jodas, ¿quieres? Podría decir que ayer fue un día muy movido, tal cual pretendo que sea la noche de hoy. Así que si me disculpan…

Luego de una sonrisa con los labios tensos de la rabia, salí del baño a paso firme, escuchando comentarios que supongo venenosos a mis espaldas. Bufé de molestia en cuanto comprendí que si ellas estaban aquí, es porque Malfoy lo hacía también… ¡¿va a aparecerse en todos los sitios a los que vayamos?! _Respira hondo, Hermione… tranquilízate._ No, definitivamente no dejaría que me afecte. De hecho, no veo cómo podría hacerlo; este último tiempo no hemos tenido encuentros de ningún tipo, salvo la noche de ayer en el bar, donde sólo mantuvo un comportamiento hostil y despectivo. Desde mi "pequeña broma" tomó una actitud distante y agresiva, y en eso ambos podemos competir en igualdad de condiciones, así que no me preocupo. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre cuando se pone en plan seductor, porque en aquellos momentos hasta a mí me cuesta mantener el autocontrol. Agité la cabeza en un intento de alejar los pensamientos rubios que acudían a ella y fui a encontrarme con Ron en la barra. En el trayecto reemplacé las desesperantes evocaciones del ojigris en mi mente por los agradables recuerdos de mi caminata por la orilla de la playa con Andrè. Era muy temprano para hablar de un gusto hecho y derecho, pero la verdad es que el castaño me atraía cada vez más. Estar con él era asegurarse un momento de risas y entretención (sana entretención). Su conversación fluida y comentarios asertivos acompañaban a sus agradables maneras y gestos envolventes e hipnotizantes. La risa armoniosa y los ojos centelleantes lo coronaban y convertían en un ser extraordinario, siguiendo el verdadero significado de la palabra.

—¿Por qué sonríes, Herm? —me preguntó Ron cuando lo alcancé.

—Por nada en especial. —dije sin cambiar la expresión. Él se encogió de hombros y me acompañó donde dejamos a Harry y Ginny.

—¿Qué hacían? —interrogó el pelirrojo repartiendo las bebidas a cada uno.

—Sólo… hablábamos. —respondió su hermana.

Comencé a observar las luchas en barro con el ceño notablemente fruncido, sintiendo que cada vez me gustaba menos el juego de mi amiga. No sabía qué pretendía con Harry, y me molestaba el tener la impresión de que sólo estaba jugando con él. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí su presencia a un costado mío; sin observarme sus ojos mar se dirigieron a la lona donde dos ávidas contendoras se revolcaban. Luego de un pesado silencio, decidí hablar:

—Te recomiendo que te tapes el chupón que tienes en el cuello si no quieres que Harry se ponga como loco. —dije con voz dura. Ella no alegó y dejó caer todo el manto de cabello fuego por su hombro derecho, tapando así el cardenal que se formaba en la base de su garganta. Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra sin dejar de mirar el suelo, nerviosa— ¿Qué fue lo que hablamos hoy en la mañana, Ginny?

—Te juro que intenté detenerlo pero…

—No pudiste. —interrumpí con sorna, ella asintió sumisa— Cuánto lo lamento… seguramente te sentiste terrible.

—No seas irónica, estoy hablando en serio. Traté de que me dejara pero no lo logré, te juro que lo intenté. —buscó por fin mis ojos, con insistencia, pero no me digné a mirarla.

—Sí que debe ser irresistible…

—Pues la verdad, sí, mucho. —¿es que no tenía vergüenza?— Mira, voy a serte sincera ya que no saco nada con negarlo. Él es increíble, he conocido pocos hombres tan apasionados como élY intenté mantenerme al margen pero Zabini definitivamente me…

—_¡¿Qué?!_ ¡¿Zabini?! —grité después de atragantarme con el trago que estaba ingiriendo, dándome vuelta para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

—¿No sabías que era él? —murmuró, encogiéndose levemente.

—¡No! —chillé. ¿Zabini? ¿_Blaise Zabini_? ¡Qué mierda se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a mi amiga! Era una suerte que el volumen general fuera tan elevado, ya que así no llamábamos la atención de nadie.

—Bueno… era Blaise. —sonrió, vacilante e incómoda.

—Pero por qué… pero… ¡¿qué tienes en la cabeza para meterte con él?!

—Muchas neuronas que siguen los impulsos de mis hormonas.

—¡De eso me doy cuenta! Ginevra, no puedes estar haciendo esto.

—Vaya, debes estar muy enojada para llamarme así.

—¡No desvíes el tema! Te prohíbo que sigas jugando con los sentimientos de Harry de esta forma. —la amenacé apuntándola con el dedo. Ella pareció enfadarse.

—¡Por qué te preocupa tanto Harry!

—¡Porque es mi amigo!

—¡También lo es mío!

—¡No pareciera con los comportamientos que estás teniendo! —ella suspiró y me miró más calmada, aunque con una expresión firme en el rostro.

—Escucha, no quiero que salgas más en defensa de él, ¿si? Sé que eres su mejor amiga y lo sientes casi como si fuera un hijo al que debes cuidar con tu vida, pero yo también soy tu amiga y me conoces como para saber que tras todo lo que hago no hay maldad, sólo confusión. Tengo el derecho de experimentar con quien me dé la gana, ya que con Harry no tengo alguna relación más que una buena amistad y, en este momento, una fuerte atracción. No lo defiendas ni veles más por él, porque ya es bastante grandecito como para saber qué es lo que le conviene y lo que no, y qué relaciones o circunstancias lo favorecen y cuáles lo perjudican. Él sabe lo que quiere cuando está conmigo y yo lo sé también cuando lo busco a él, o a cualquier otro. Ninguno involucra demasiados sentimientos, por lo que podemos jugar y darnos la libertad de experimentar cosas con otras personas, ¿está bien? De todos modos no te preocupes, tampoco soy tan perra como para acostarme con toda la ciudad… en este momento sólo me interesan Harry y Blaise. Y no, no me interrumpas. Lo que haya pasado con Zabini es problema mío y mi intención tampoco es ocultárselo a Harry, no tengo por qué hacerlo ya que entre nosotros no hay nada. Él lo sabe y, aunque le molesta, lo acepta, así que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Wow. Podría decirse que por este motivo Ginevra Weasley es mi mejor amiga. Un gran carácter, sí señor.

Digerí sus palabras y luego de un instante pude hablar.

—Yo sólo quiero que no se desilusione y…

—¡Nadie se está desilusionando! Mione, en serio debes dejar de preocuparte. No te diré que sé lo que hago porque no es cierto, estoy indecisa y ambos me gustan mucho, así que por ahora la única alternativa que me queda es… probar un poco de cada lado.

—¡No tienes vergüenza! —me impresioné.

—Ya, era una exageración, tranquila. —rió— El punto es que no te involucres más… sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. Harry no toma esto tan en serio, así que no lo hagas tú tampoco. —suspiré enérgicamente y asentí.

—Está bien, no te molesto más. Sólo quiero que entiendas por qué me importa tanto. Él siempre fue muy inseguro con las mujeres y no me gustaría que sufriera cuando le costó tanto acercarse a ellas.

—No pareciera ser el mismo Harry el que conocemos. Créeme que todos esos temores los dejó BIEN atrás. Tranquilízate, ya no te preocupes más, de verdad. —me sonrió y yo rodé los ojos, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Como quieras…

Ambas dirigimos la vista hacia el ring de contienda, donde una pelea terminaba. El que hacía de árbitro proclamó ganadora a una chica de cabello cobrizo bastante robusta, que venció a otra delgaducha que permanecía tirada en el lodo respirando agitadamente. Una vez que ambas chicas abandonaron la lona chorreando barro, el presentador anunció otra pelea y en escena apareció una muchacha a la que sólo me bastó observarle sus definidos bucles rubios para reconocerla como Mía. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Ni idea, pero me giré sonriente hacia Ginny con la intención de presentarle a su gemela perdida en el mundo justo cuando el árbitro pedía una rival para la ojimiel.

—¡Mira! Ella es la chica que te digo que es muy parecida a…

—Espera, que acabo de ver a la idiota que me ha estado arruinando estas placenteras vacaciones. —la miré desconcertada y vi sus ojos azules centellear.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡ACÁ ESTÁ LA LUCHADORA! ¡YO PELEARÉ CON ELLA!

Me pasó su trago y se sacó la remera, entregándomela también y quedándose con la parte de arriba de su bikini y unos cortos shorts. Se abrió paso entre la exaltada muchedumbre y llegó al ring, entrando en él y posicionándose frente a Mía ante mi incrédula mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¡APARECIÓ UNA SEGUNDA CONTENDORA PARA ESTA BATALLA! ¡TENEMOS DOS GUAPAS COMPETIDORAS! ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ? ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, SEÑORES! —dicho esto una avalancha de hombres babosos acudieron a la mesa de apuestas para jugar su dinero a favor de alguna. Reí por el atrevimiento de mi amiga, sin entender bien aún por qué lo había hecho— ¡QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA!

Antes de que se abalanzaran la una sobre la otra, alcancé a ver en la cara de Mía una antipatía descifrable en cada una de sus expresiones. Ginny no se quedaba atrás: parecía que irradiaba aversión por cada uno de los poros de su piel. No sé qué les pasaba a ambas, a lo mejor la sola competitividad propia de una mujer las convertía en fieras dispuestas a arrancarse los ojos. Y ciertamente estaban dispuestas a ello.

Luego de proferir un grito de guerra que me sonó bastante cavernícola, Ginny se arrojó enajenada sobre la rubia, derribándola en un santiamén por el choque de cuerpos. Cayeron al barro en medio del estruendo general de hombres aclamando por más acción, más suciedad, más fiereza, menos ropa. A mi costado observé a un asombrado y exaltado Harry, quien no podía ocultar el destello de excitación en sus ojos al ver a la pelirroja en una actitud tan… provocativa. Sonriendo de la manera más picarona que le he visto, comenzó a aplaudir y a animar a Ginny con enérgicos vítores, mientras Ron, a su lado, se ponía cada vez más pálido. El ojiverde le pegó un codazo sonriéndole, y así el pelirrojo se compuso y se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa de resignación por la impulsividad de su hermana. Ambos comenzaron a animarla mirando asesinamente a cualquier otro hombre que gritara algún comentario subido de tono con respecto a la pelirroja, cosa que era constantemente.

Mía dio vuelta a Ginny en el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, reteniéndole ambas manos por sobre la cabeza en una posición bastante sugerente que gatilló los jadeos y chiflidos de hombres agonizantes y bastante caldeados. La ojiazul se revolvió furiosa y logró invertir la posición, quedando ella sobre la rubia y detonando otra avalancha de aullidos excitados.

—¡Vamos Pecas! ¡Dale Mía!

Mis ojos cruzaron veloces la estancia hacia el lado opuesto a donde me encontraba y se toparon con un divertido Zabini, ubicado en primera fila para ver la pelea. A pesar de expresar jovialidad, se notaba que todo aquello lo excitaba profundamente y en su rostro estaba plasmada la agonía y desesperación por zambullirse en esa piscina de barro y hacer quién sabe qué cosas con mi amiga. O quizás con ambas chicas.

Y a su lado lo vi. A él, lo vi.

Él no se percataba de mi existencia, pero yo lo observé riendo encantador, derrochando con su sola presencia aquel aire distinguido y soberbio que embriagaba a toda la población femenina. Me obligué a apartar mi vista de él para excluirme del grupo de tontitas babosas que estaban a su eterna disposición y focalizar mi atención en la pelea que estaba en ese momento en su apogeo.

Aquello ya no era entretenido.

Ambas habían dejado los revolcones para pasar a tironearse el pelo y rasguñarse toda porción de piel que llegara a sus manos. Para alejarse de la otra y descansar daban feroces patadas, casi como si fueran caballos encabritados. Ginny agarró todo el cabello enrulado y lo estrujó firme entre sus dedos, provocando que Mía chillara de dolor y arañara su brazo, consiguiendo que mi amiga la soltara de inmediato y se tomara el brazo marcado sin dejar de quejarse y emitir pequeños gemidos de dolor. Prácticamente le había arrancado piel. Una vez se repusieron, fueron al ataque con más brío que antes y fue en ese momento cuando el árbitro se percató de que el asunto había llegado demasiado lejos, por lo que le hizo una seña a un chico parado a su lado y ambos se entrometieron en la pelea y separaron a las emocionadas luchadoras ante los abucheos del público y los gritos y pataletas de las rivales.

—¡Vaya! Nunca había visto este lado tan… fiero, de Ginny. —suspiró Harry.

—Yo sí, solíamos pelear así cuando niños… es una bestia. Aunque definitivamente y a pesar de provocarla tanto, nunca me pegó con tanta rabia.

—No creo que sea rabiaY no tendría por qué si Mía no le había hecho nada…

—¿Sin rabia? —soltó Ron, dejando escapar una leve risilla— ¡Tú viste lo mismo que nosotros, Mione! Si las dejaban un par de minutos más, ten por seguro que Ginny es capaz de matarla. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo conoces a la chica que peleó con mi hermana?

—Eso da igual, el punto es que no creo que se lleven mal… ¡son idénticas! Y con su permiso, quiero ver qué pasa y presentarlas.

Me acerqué como pude al cuadrilátero del cual salían ambas chicas murmurando por lo bajo y bastante disgustadas, sin mencionar la sustancia vomitiva y brumosa que cubría sus cuerpos, blanco de atención de todos los chicos a nuestro alrededor. Antes de hablarles noté la mirada verde de Zabini sobre nosotras, acompañada de una sonrisa deslumbrante que insinuaba las ideas poco castas que pasaban por su cabeza en aquel momento al ver así a ambas muchachas. A su lado el rubio, quien a pesar de tener su vista posada en nuestro grupo, evitaba mirarme en todo momento.

—¿Pero qué pasó? Gin, nunca te había visto tan salvaje… y Mía, no pensé llegar a verte en algo como esto.

—¿Conoces a esta… a ésta? —saltó la pelirroja mirándome con ojos de huevo frito.

—¿Tú conoces a esta… niñita?- me preguntó Mía en la misma actitud. Las miré a ambas arrugando el entrecejo.

—¡Claro! Pero qué les pasa, por Dios… Gin, ella es la chica que conocí ayer que encontré tan divertida y que te dije que te presentaría… —le señalé sonriente a una estupefacta rubia— …Y Mía, acá está tu gemela perdida en el mundo. Ella es la amiga que te dije que te caería tan bien. —y señalé a la ojiazul, quien parecía haber olvidado cómo se cerraba la boca.

Ambas se miraron con expresión asustadiza y reprobatoria un instante y luego volvieron su vista a mí, mientras yo poco a poco borraba la sonrisa de mi cara y la transformaba en una mueca de desconcierto y perspicacia. Parecían tener las palabras atascadas en la garganta y cuando finalmente hablaron, lo hicieron gritando al unísono…

—¡¿Ella?!

¿Cuál era su problema? Mis cejas alzadas y brazos cruzados hablaban por sí solos y creí no necesitar decir nada para expresarme, sin embargo tuve que hacerlo de todos modos al constatar que ninguna parecía querer agregar algo más.

—Sí, ella. —las miré a ambas alternativamente— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se conocían ya?

—¡Cómo no conocernos! —exclamó Mía haciendo aspavientos.

—Digamos que he tenido el disgusto de que esta inoportuna se cruzara en mi camino en momentos bastante… inoportunos.

—Me asombra la amplitud de tu vocabulario, niña.

—Y a mí tu poco cerebro, que impide que se te ocurra algún otro apelativo que me insulte algo más que una alusión a mi edad, que cabe recalcar, es casi la misma a la tuya. Ahora… que tú tengas aspecto de veterana y estés celosa de mi cara jovial y mi cuerpo envidiable, es otra cosa. —contraatacó Ginny con calma, alzando el mentón con arrogancia.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo no soy una veterana! Tengo todos mis atributos bien puestos en su lugar y no te permito que…

—¡Chicas! A ver, no entiendo qué gatilló esta antipatía, pero si quieren pueden ir a pelear a otra parte, que en este preciso instante son el centro de atención de todo el club. —cayeron en cuenta y se percataron del tumulto de muchachos que las observaban ávidos y a la espera de más acción.

—No tengo nada más que hablar con ella. —dijo tercamente la ojiazul.

—Yo tampoco, no pierdo más mi tiempo. —soltó Mía, arrogante— Adiós Hermione, un gusto haberte visto de nuevo y espero te pases algún otro día por el bar… y no lo dudo, ya que supongo verás nuevamente a Andrè. Es un buen chico, te lo aseguro. —sonrió y me guiñó el ojo en una actitud totalmente contraria al desdén que mostraba con mi amiga, a la cual le dirigió una gélida mirada antes de alejarse meneando sus caderas acompasadamente.

—Supongo que no irás. —dijo Ginny en cuanto Mía desapareció.

—Que tú te lleves mal con ella no quiere decir que yo deba hacer lo mismo. Y de hecho... ¿por qué tanta antipatía?

—La primera vez que la vi fue el día que llegamos, cuando fui al bar de la piscina a hablar con Blaise… allí me hostilizó y se le insinuó tan descaradamente a Zabini que llegó a darme asco. Y hoy mismo la vi de nuevo, en el desayuno cuando me desaparecí esa media hora con él… si no hubiera sido por ella, quizás en qué terminamos Blaise y yo en ese pasillo… —suspiró de sólo pensar la idea y yo la miré disgustada.

—Entonces no tienes ninguna razón de peso. Pues le agradezco mucho la intervención y de ningún modo tomaré en cuenta tus reticencias para con ella. Sólo le tienes un poco de rencor por haberte interrumpido dos veces cuando intentabas ligarte desvergonzadamente a Zabini. Lo siento pero no puedo mostrarme condescendiente contigo.

—Sólo lo dices porque tú estás de lado de Harry. —achicó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Puede ser. —consideré encogiéndome de hombros— Pero de todos modos no me fío de las serpientes.

—Blaise no es así… ¡y hablando de serpientes! ¿Qué pasó contigo y el hurón?

—En resumen, pisoteé su dignidad y como es tan puñeteramente orgulloso adoptó una actitud de niño taimado y no se digna a hablarme, lo cual es definitivamente mejor para mí. Ojalá el enojo le dure todas las vacaciones y así no molesta más. —resoplé.

—Eso no es lo que quieres y lo sabes… te encanta el jueguito. —me sonrió, picarona.

—¡De qué jueguito me hablas! Que se vaya a jugar con su abuela si tiene ganas, y que a mí no me joda.

—Lástima… yo quería ver un poco más de acción entre ustedes. —se encogió de hombros— Pero da igual, de todas formas volverán a acercarse tarde o temprano… y estoy segura de que va a ser más temprano que tarde, sólo es cosa de tiempo.

—Pero qué tonterías dices… no volveré a hablar con él a menos que él mismo me provoque, cosa que veo poco probable dado su nuevo comportamiento. Así que te digo ya mismo que te bajes los humitos de la cabeza y no te hagas ilusiones. La única acá que se interesa por viles reptiles eres tú.

—Dos días. En menos de dos días ya habrá pasado algo entre ustedes y eso te lo doy firmado.

—¡Merlín! Pero qué niña terca… —meneé la cabeza hacia los lados y para cambiar el tema le sugerí acompañarla a los baños para que se limpiara y así poder volver a ver las peleas y compartir con los chicos, quienes seguramente nos estaban buscando.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

Pansy Parkinson caminaba sonreída sintiendo que el alcohol ingerido durante la noche comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza, volviéndola un poco torpe y mucho más desinhibida que lo habitual. No obstante y a pesar de dar un par de traspiés a medida que avanzaba entre la gente, se dirigió sin vacilaciones a la barra del lugar para ordenar otra copa.

Iba llegando a destino cuando se distrajo un par de segundos por seguirle la mirada a un joven muchacho que le sonrió con picardía. Se giró completamente sin dejar de avanzar ahora de espaldas, mirando al chico en cuestión con perspicacia y sonriendo sensual. No se percató de lo cerca que estaba de la barra hasta que chocó con ella, o más bien, hasta que sus manos se posaron en el duro trasero de un hombre apoyado en ella. Soltó una risita y sin pensarlo apretó un poco más esa firme porción de carne bajo su mano, mordiéndose el labio al comprobar que definitivamente la zona era pura fibra. Una vez lo soltó, no se dio cuenta de que el chico se había girado impresionado para ver de quién había sido el atrevimiento de manosearlo de aquella forma, por lo que cuando la morena se dio la vuelta chocó torpemente con el pecho del joven, quedando estampada en los músculos que pudo sentir bajo la ropa que él llevaba. Lo recorrió veloz con sus ojos libidinosos y a medida que subía por aquel esculpido cuerpo su sonrisa se ensanchaba de satisfacción, hasta que llegó a la cúspide de su banquete visual y…

—¿Qué crees que haces, Parkinson? —Ron Weasley la miraba desde arriba enarcando una ceja, aunque sin ocultar el deje de divertimento en sus limpios ojos azulados.

—¿Comadreja?... ¡¿Tú?!

—Sí, yo. —la ceja alzada casi se perdía en los primeros mechones que se asomaban por la frente del chico.

—¡Creí que eras gordito! —soltó la morena con dramatismo, alzándole la camiseta al chico y punzando con su dedo índice los apreciables abdominales— ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un niño?

—No creo que te incumba. —rió Ron un tanto azorado por el comportamiento de la ojinegro.

—Ahora que te veo tan bueno, sí. —alzó la vista y se puso un poco turnia al tratar de enfocar al pelirrojo tan velozmente. Ron mantuvo su ceja alzada y habló a continuación lentamente y con cautela.

—Me parece que has tomado mucho por hoy.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer, Weasley. —Pansy adoptó nuevamente una postura displicente y apartó al ex Gryffindor para acercarse al cantinero.

—Sólo era un comentario. No creo que estando borracha puedas ligarte a todos quienes quieras.

—¿Dudas de mis capacidades? —interrogó girándose para enfrentarlo nuevamente.

—Dudo que alguien soporte tanto olor a… —se acercó fugazmente para olfatear a la altura del cuello de la muchacha, tomándola desprevenida— …alcohol.

Por un breve segundo y quizás debido al aletargamiento que le provocaba el alcohol, Pansy se desorientó. La repentina cercanía del pelirrojo la desestabilizó, y más aún el ser consiente de que esa proximidad no le molestaba. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, sino que sólo tuvo cabeza para reponerse con dignidad y demostrar que ambos podían jugar a ese juego.

—Ya me dirás tú si es soportable o no.

Se empinó procurando refregar en el camino sus senos con el torso del muchacho. Una vez se posicionó frente a ese rostro salpicado de graciosas pecas, sopló suavemente la piel blanca de Ron, permitiéndole a él sentir la fusión del olor al margarita ingerido por la morocha y el perfume basado en esencias florales que usaba esa noche. La mezcla fue detonante y para nada desagradable, de hecho Ron se sorprendió deseando que Pansy no se apartara tan pronto para poder seguir embriagándose de su fragancia. La cercanía también afectó a la serpiente debilitando sus defensas, por lo que su pequeña nariz se acunó en el cuello del ojiazul inspirando profundamente y rozando deliberadamente su piel.

—Tú tampoco te salvas, comadreja. —murmuró absorbiendo el fuerte aroma a cerveza y colonia masculina.

—Nunca pretendí hacerlo.

Su voz rugosa hizo vibrar el aire que circulaba entre ellos, y Pansy suspiró entrecortadamente sin siquiera pensarlo. Se sorprendió mirando fijamente los labios rosados del muchacho y fue en ese momento cuando acabó de convencerse de que el trago le burbujeaba en cada rincón del cerebro, nublando su común raciocinio y acallando la voz interna que le decía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Decidió acabar con el pequeño juego en el cual podría acabar muy mal parada y se deslizó de vuelta por el cuerpo del colorín, pisando firme el suelo bajo sus pies luego de tambalearse un poco.

—Insisto, no bebas más.

—Insisto, no te metas.

—Es por tu bien.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa mi bien? No me jodas, ¿quieres? —Ron tornó los ojos y asintió con desgana.

—¿Cómo es que no estás pegada al hurón? —preguntó al rato, mientras ella pedía "el mejor vodka ruso que hubiera en el lugar".

—Él está muy entretenido con Blaise viendo a tu hermanita arrancarse los pelos en esa pelea. —calló un instante— Yo sabía que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz el lado troglodita de tu familia, Weasley. —rió burlona.

—No te metas con mi familia, Parkinson. Al menos somos decentes.

—Claro, y yo soy monja.

—Entonces no veo tu convento.

Pansy estuvo a punto de contestar algo a eso, pero quedó a mitad de una inspiración cuando llegó Harry a interrumpirlos.

—Hasta que te encuentro. Definitivamente en este lugar no cabe ni un alfiler. —suspiró acalorado. Miró a la chica que acompañaba a su amigo y frunció el ceño— ¿Y ustedes?

—Nos olfateábamos. —rió idiotamente la morena. El ojiverde dirigió rápidamente sus cejas alzadas a Ron, buscando una explicación.

—Déjala, está un poco pasada de copas. —tomó del hombro a su amigo para caminar lejos de ahí, cuando al pasar por el costado de Pansy sintió un nuevo apretón en su trasero. Suspiró sin aproblemarse y retomó la marcha.

—¿Y la cerveza?

—¿Eh?

—Venías por más cerveza, te lo recuerdo.

—¡Ah! Bueno… se me quitó la sed, es todo. —el chico de la cicatriz sonrió levemente dándose cuenta de que su amigo lo olvidó, seguramente por tener cosas más interesantes en qué entretenerse.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—Gin, no sigas… no pelearé.

—¡Pero por qué no! Es de lo más entretenido que hay, fíjate.

—Eso lo estás inventando, porque tú peleabas con alguien que verdaderamente te caía mal (sentimiento que no apoyo) y no creo que eso haya sido entretenido.

—Fue desestresante. ¡Y por lo mismo! Así terminarías por relajarte en estas hermosas vacaciones… ¿qué dices? —sonrió radiante.

—Puedo relajarme de mil formas más civilizadas. Como dándome un baño de espuma…

—¿Cómo en el que soñaste con Malfoy? —interrumpió carcajeándose idiotamente. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no picar el anzuelo.

—Decía… que puedo relajarme en un baño de espuma, que es todo lo contrario a bañarme en una piscina de asqueroso barro.

—Cierto que le tienes un pánico irracional a la suciedad. —tornó los ojos azules.

—Exacto, así que partiendo por eso se me haría algo difícil embarrarme de lodo hasta las orejas.

—¡No seas aguafiestas!

—Y tú no seas sucia.

—¿…Puedes decirme cómo es que nos volvimos amigas? —preguntó con hastío, y yo sonreí y le besé impulsivamente la mejilla.

Estábamos nuevamente frente al ring de pelea reunidas por fin con Harry y Ron, y yo tenía que aguantarme la insistencia de los tres por que participara en ese salvajismo. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero sinceramente embetunarme en tierra líquida y repugnante que debe tener millones de microbios no es una de las actividades que encabece la lista de las cosas que me gusta hacer. Mi amiga estaba loca si pensaba que voy a meter siguiera un dedo en esa piscina de inmundicia… ¡loca!

Intentando ignorarlos enfoqué la vista en la brutalidad de las rivales que se debatían a duelo en ese momento, pero mi vista fue más allá y cruzó nuevamente el salón hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el grupo de serpientes. Por primera vez en toda la noche, los ojos de hierro de Malfoy se posaron en mí logrando quitarme el aire. Y me sorprendí cuando en vez de endurecer sus labios en un mohín de desagrado, esbozó una sonrisa. Y una perversa. La mueca llegó a darme miedo, y no nos quitamos un ojo de encima en lo que restó de tiempo, aunque no sé bien cuánto haya pasado. Cortó el intenso contacto visual para susurrarle algo al oído a la ojiazul a su lado, y al instante ésta lo miró esbozando una media sonrisa. No sé qué cochinada le habrá dicho, pero mantuvieron una corta conversación en la que veía claramente el gesto pedigüeño en el semblante del rubio. Luego habló con Zabini y ésa fue una plática algo más extensa y al parecer confidencial.

Evadí su vista y luego de más insistentes ruegos de mis amigos para que participara (a los que no dejé de negarme), el presentador anunció una nueva pelea. Para mi sorpresa, Paula se hizo notar y avanzó hacia el ring, subiéndose a él. Los chiflidos tronaron en el ambiente cuando se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedando en un bikini que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación.

—TENEMOS UNA GUAPA LUCHADORA… ¡PERO AÚN HAY UNA VACANTE! ¿QUÉ SEÑORITA SE ATREVE A COMPETIR CON ESTA CHICA POSEEDORA DE UNA IMPRESIONANTE DELANTERA E INFARTANTE RETAGUARDIA? —y entonces…

—¡GRANGER QUIERE! ¡Sáquenla a ella! —bramó Zabini en medio del local, apuntándome con su dedo delator. No pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran a más no poder.

—¿Qué…?

—¿CÓMO DICE, JOVEN? ¿LA SEÑORITA CASTAÑA QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ? —todos los ojos del sector se posaron en mí, logrando ponerme nerviosa.

—¡Ella misma! Se muere de ganas de participar pero no se atreve… es un poco vergonzosa.

—¡No! No, no… eso no es cierto, no quiero pelear, en serio… —la lengua se me trababa al pronunciar aquellas palabras escuetas y carentes de significado, ya que la masa comenzaba a empujarme hacia la lona en donde me esperaba una sonriente pelinegro— No me gusta esto y de hecho lo odio, ¡no quiero! No sé por qué Zabini dijo eso si yo…

—¡Vamos Mione! Yo sé que tú puedes… ¡dale su merecido a esa albina!

—¡Pero Ginny, yo no quiero! —chillé sin ser escuchada, pues mi amiga apoyaba al tumulto y me arrastraba al pozo de barro. Me quitó la remera y los hombres gritaron exaltados— ¡Harry, Ron, ayúdenme!

—Te hará bien un poco de diversión, Herms… ¡tranquila! No pasa nada, es sólo…

—¡Repugnante barro! Lo dije una vez y no quiero repetirlo… ¡_ayúdenme_! —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros sonriendo divertido y recurrí ahora a mi buen amigo Harry, quien de seguro me apoyaría. Lo miré suplicante y él dudó.

—Hermione, yo…

—¡Harry! —de seguro mi rostro tenía una expresión enloquecida, pues el moreno tragó saliva y se amedrentó ligeramente. Comencé a revolverme con más fuerza, tratando de aferrarme a él para que no me siguieran empujando— ¡Ven a sacarme de aquí en este mismo instante, Harry James Potter!

—A lo mejor… puede, puede que ellos tengan razón, no te hará mal. —se lo veía nervioso pero no me importó, y seguí pataleando mientras la masa me seguía alejando. Ahora apenas alcanzaba a ver un par de alborotados mechones de su pelo a la distancia.

—_¡¡Harry!!_ —chillé histérica como nunca.

—¡Lo siento, Mione, pero no puedo yo solo contra tanta gente! —escuché esa puñetera frase como un grito ahogado y quise abofetearlo. ¿Cómo que no podía sólo? ¡Merlín, era Harry Potter! ¿Venció al temible y poderoso Lord Voldemort y a su eterno séquito de mortífagos lameculos apenas requiriendo nuestra ayuda, y resulta que ahora no podía contra una turba de hombres enajenados que lo único que querían era comerme viva? ¡Que se vaya a joder!

Denme un mísero centavo por cada buen amigo que tengo… y sería pobre.

Comencé a darme por vencida cuando vi la fuente de mi desagrado y repulsión acercarse cada vez más. No quería protagonizar un escándalo público en medio de esas babosas humanas; me daba vergüenza, asco y rabia encontrarme en esa situación. Todas aquellas manos me empujaban con insistencia no dejándome otra alternativa más que la de avanzar con paso atropellado, a ratos casi cayéndome al suelo por la fuerza ejercida por aquellos emocionados muchachos. Contra toda mi voluntad y pataletas, aquellos testarudos me empujaron hasta tenerme a un paso de la lona cubierta de lodo, procediendo a empujarme a ella.

Estando a sólo segundos de caer en el barro, creí que había llegado a mi fin entregándome completamente a la situación cuando unos audaces brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura desnuda, impidiéndome la caída. Me encontré pecho con pecho frente a un rubio que me miraba con malicia líquida navegando en sus orbes grisáceas. Su abrazo era firme y me daba seguridad, me sostenía con fuerza usando un sólo brazo mientras mi cuerpo se balanceaba sobre el repugnante barro, del cual deseaba estar lo más lejos posible apegándome más al fornido cuerpo que me sostenía. La posición en la que me mantenía me imposibilitaba cualquier tipo de movimiento para salir sola de aquella situación, mi espalda arqueada y piernas flexionadas me impedían darme el impulso necesario para ponerme en pie por mí misma. Estaba definitivamente a merced de aquel impredecible muchacho.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos. —comentó como quien habla del tiempo.

—Porfavornomesueltes.

—¿Disculpa? —¡oh, cómo lo odio! Aún en la penosa y vulnerable situación en la que me tenía, para él no era suficiente y deseaba humillarme más. Y mi orgullo y terquedad son grandes, monumentales, pero ya había llegado a un punto en el que la desesperación era superior a todo y me preocupaba mucho más mantenerme lejos de aquella suciedad de una maldita vez que de pelear verbalmente con él.

—Por favor, te lo ruego no me sueltes.

—No pensé llegar a escucharte suplicar alguna vez.

—Por favor…

—No sé, no sé… me gustaría verte metida en cosas sucias. —sonrió de medio lado, con dobles intenciones.

—Intenta borrar tu lado pervertido y no hagas idioteces, hurón. —dije con una voz más dura de lo que pretendía— Quiero que me pongas en pie ahora mismo y…

—Si quieres que te ayude no debieras tratarme mal. Tampoco estás en posición de exigir nada, ya que si quiero te suelto ahora y… —deshizo el agarre y yo me resbalé cual agua entre sus dedos precipitándome hacia abajo con rapidez. Un gritito abandonó mi boca justo antes de que el corto descenso se detuviera debido a su retomado apretón.

—No, por favor no. —gemí una vez más, cruzando mis brazos por detrás de su nuca y hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. A pesar de estar tan alterada, me fue imposible obviar su ya característico olor, y entonces me odié por ser tan vulnerable en su presencia— Déjame en el suelo ahora y tan amigos como siempre. —dije contra su cuello, y lo sentí tensarse. Bien. Al parecer no soy la única afectada por la cercanía.

—Nunca hemos sido amigos. —aclaró todavía algo envarado, enarcando pronunciadamente una ceja.

—Nunca es tarde para comenzar, ¿no? —acentuó el gesto y me desesperé— ¡No seas bebé y suéltame ya!

—¿Que te suelte? Tus deseos son órdenes… —nuevamente me liberó de su apretado abrazo y hubiera caído si no es porque me aferré a su cuello con mayor decisión.

—¡No! ¡No estoy jugando, Malfoy, así que no juegues tú con mi paciencia! —rugí sin importarme estar protagonizando el show del año en ese club, pues no dudaba de que el silencio imperante a nuestro alrededor se debía precisamente a nuestra escenita.

—Tu actitud me produce pocas ganas de ser afable, la verdad. Y además no acabo de olvidar el incidente en la piscina… ¿no crees que es hora de un escarmiento? Sería la forma perfecta de devolverte la mano. —¡maldito resentido! Me dieron ganas de abofetearlo, pero naturalmente me resultó imposible.

—¡No! ¡Olvídalo ya, por Dios! Si aún estás enfadado por eso eres un niñato sin remedio.

—Entonces lo soy, ¿algún problema?

—Basta con esto, por favor. No te atrevas a soltarme, lo odiaría más que todo en la vida. TE odiaría más que a todo en la vida.

—Creí que ya me odiabas, _castagna_.

—Pero el sentimiento puede ser reconsiderado… ¿no crees? —esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas y también advertí que mis ojos chispearon. Me acercó más a su recio cuerpo intensificando el apretujón y creí que estaba salvada cuando me examinó con sus suspicaces ojos plata, aturdiéndome al respirar sobre mi cara. Sonrió levemente y estaba a punto de darme el premio a la chantajeadora del año a mí misma cuando:

—Lo siento, no me convences.

Y me soltó.

Mi cuerpo cayó con estrépito, salpicando la brumosa sustancia en todas direcciones ante el rugido del público. Sin acabar de asquearme por la situación en la que me encontraba, lo miré fusilándolo, asesinándolo, convirtiéndolo en picadillos con mis ojos marrones, ahora más enfurecidos que nunca. Él se limitó a reír con ganas y hacer una reverencia burlona. "Suerte en la pelea" me dijo entre exasperantes sonrisas y se dispuso a observar en primera fila lo que ocurriera a continuación.

—¿Dejaste el show, castaña desgreñada? —la voz de Paula, atrás mío, encerraba una furia nítida— Lamento tener que ensuciarte aún más de nuevo… pero creo que este pozo de cochino barro ya es como tu hogar.

Miré sus ojos y no vi nada más que ira ciega en ellos. Celos, muchos celos. Tanta rabia como la que siente una mujer despechada, y supe que aquello iba en serio.

Por otra parte, ya estaba allí y bueno… no me quedaba otra que sacar las garras, ¿no? Si tenía que pelear con ese pedazo de plástico sin cerebro, pues lo haría. Mi rabia contra esa muchacha de brillante cabello aceituna se incrementó súbitamente y mi vista se nubló por las ansias de verla derrotada. ¿Desestresante, dijo Ginny? No… esto sería completamente estimulante...

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

_...Hola?_

_(valita asoma la cabeza por arriba de la pestaña de internet, esquivando un tomate que acaba de arrojarle una muy enojada lectora) _

_Bueno, no hay necesidad de que nos pongamos agresivas :)_

_Les pido perdón por la excesiva tardanza, pero espero haberlas recompensado porque este capítulo fue BIEN extenso y movidito. Y para las que clamaban por el rubio, ahí lo tienen. Un cabrón resentido, molesto. MMMolesto y adorable :)_

_A mí me gustó (y costó) especialmente escribir este capítulo, requirió mucha imaginación para idear una pelea entretenida.. aunque la que se viene es todavía mejor (muaaja qué mala que soy, les unto los labios en miel y luego se las quito (6)). Veremos si gana Hermione o Paula, y qué hace o dice Draco a todo eso. Se vienen cosillas, ya verán. _

_Muchas gracias por la infinita paciencia y los reviews que me siguen dejando, no saben cuánto los valoro._

_Espero que me lean pronto, no disfruto haciéndolas esperar tanto :T pero de pronto las circunstancias no me favorecen :S_

_Muchos besos, y no se olviden de comentar! No les va a quitar más de cinco minutos, vamos ;) Denme cinco minutos de su vida, yo que les doy una tarde completa para poder publicar esto (porque sí, estuve tooda la tarde modificando el capítulo :P)._

_Se despide su humilde servidora,_

_.valiita_

_PD: Y pásense también por mi nuevo oneshot! "Not a surname, but a name". Es oscuro y cruel, violento y no se parece a nada de lo que haya escrito antes, aunque pretende conservar la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Me gustó mucho el resultado pero necesito que ustedes me lo confirmen. También quiero -necesito- reviews allí, por favor!_


	20. El premio de una ganadora

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**20. _El premio de una ganadora_**

Malfoy me había empujado a la piscina de barro por un pendejo "acto de venganza" y, ciertamente, ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer. De hecho, no había _nada_ que hacer. A secas. Salvo, quizás, afrontar la situación y soltarme un poco, liberar estrés y arrancarle las mechas desinhibidamente a la albina, como quise hacer desde que la vi por primerísima vez. Sí, quizás eso ayudaría a sentirme un poco mejor. Después de todo, siempre fui una mujer que dio la cara frente a la adversidad. Sí señor.

Sin embargo y a pesar de mi nueva resolución, miré detenidamente a la chica frente a mí sintiendo que sólo me faltaba botar humo de la nariz para parecer un auténtico toro embravecido. La sonrisa socarrona que esbozaba tenía un efecto bastante psicópata en mí, y llegué a asustarme con las sangrientas escenas que acudían a mi cabeza en las que, por supuesto, esa blancucha terminaba desmembrada y enterrada mil metros bajo el suelo.

—APUESTAS, SEÑORES… ¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! —el mismo comportamiento que presencié en la pelea de Mía y Ginny ocurrió acá mismo. Todos se abalanzaron a la mesa de apuestas agitando su dinero en las manos, con la diferencia de que ahora mis amigos también fueron a apostar (¡no tienen vergüenza!), así como lo hizo el causante de mi desgracia: Draco-Hijo-De-Su-Madre-Malfoy. El saber que incluso el haberme arrastrado a esta situación contra mi voluntad no le iba a impedir jugar su dinero por mi contrincante me hizo hervir la sangre, tanto que sentía que me acaloraba de la rabia y que llegaban a dolerme las venas por las que corría.

—No vuelvas a acercarte así a Draco o no me quedará otra que aplastarte como lo haré ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —amenazó Paula, con una extraña expresión que oscilaba entre la autosuficiencia y la ira ciega.

—Que yo sepa, él no tiene dueña así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Si quiero me acerco, si quiero lo beso, si quiero me lo violo, y tú no puedes hacer nada. —por supuesto que no haría todas esas cosas que dije, desde luego, _obviamente_ que no. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, por lo que amé observar su cara contraerse en una expresión de cólera nunca antes vista por mí. Parecía que de un momento a otro explotaría.

—Estás muy equivocada… —susurró con los labios tensos y la voz perdida en el coraje.

—De todos modos, no te preocupes que no me interesa acercarme a ese troglodita. No tiene ningún atractivo y de hecho me da pena que hayas caído tan bajo como para fijarte en él. —llegados a este punto, su cabeza parecía un volcán al borde de la erupción.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás diciendo… —siseó— La única digna de la palabra "bajeza" eres tú, ya que no eres más que una vulgar impura. —forcé una risa sarcástica.

—Si crees que me afecta en algo lo que salga de tu boca, estás muy equivocada. Mírate primero a ti antes de juzgar a la gente, ya que serás muy pura de sangre pero en el resto de tu vida… una completa sucia. —escupí, tan venenosa como la peor de las serpientes.

—Ya veremos quién es la sucia…

Estiró su brazo delicadamente y me hizo una seña con la mano, invitándome a acercarme a ella con gesto de superioridad. Fruncí el rostro con desagrado, la examiné un par de segundos más, y luego ambas al mismo tiempo echamos la carrerilla para enfrentarnos con furor en medio del estruendoso griterío de los presentes.

Al encontrarnos en la mitad del cuadrilátero, nos mantuvimos forcejeando varios segundos hasta que le barrí el pie izquierdo utilizando mi pierna, por lo que ella perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar de espaldas al barro, contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de asco y repulsión que me hinchó de satisfacción. Me reí en su cara con malicia desconociendo ese lado salvaje y pérfido que salió a la luz en mí en aquel momento. Pude jurar que Paula sintió mis carcajadas clavarse como dagas en su orgullo maltrecho, así que se incorporó quedando sentada y tomó mis piernas con sus manos para levantarlas y hacerme caer de la misma forma que ella, en un movimiento tan rápido que me pilló totalmente desprevenida. No pude ni reponerme y al segundo de caer tenía a la chica echada encima mío intentando doblegarme, apretando mis brazos y pateando mis piernas. Tomó un puñado de barro con su mano y me lo untó bruscamente en la cara, provocando una explosión de gritos enloquecidos provenientes de nuestro público. Abrí mi boca casi por inercia, incrédula, sorprendida y ofendida, y ella no vaciló en introducir una buena porción de lodo en ella.

—¡¡Come barro!! —gritó briosa.

Escupí asqueada y casi sintiendo arcadas, sin embargo el sabor a tierra, agua y suciedad quedó impregnado en mi lengua y saliva de modo que no podía tragar sin sentir que me bebía la piscina completa. Los espectadores soltaron una carcajada explosiva, siendo la risa del rubio la que penetraba más nítidamente en mis oídos, aturdiendo mis pensamientos. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Nadie se reía de mí y vivía para contarlo. NADIE.

Introduje una pierna en el hueco que quedaba entre las suyas y la levanté, haciendo que ella se diera una vuelta en el aire y cayera de espalda unos metros atrás mío. Aproveché que la ojiazul estaba tendida en el suelo reponiéndose del fuerte golpe para limpiar un poco mi cara, ya que parecía una auténtica africana. Propulsada por un resorte invisible, me giré hacia ella e incorporé un poco, quedando arrodillada y apoyando mis manos en la lona, a "cuatro patas". La vi en la misma posición que yo y por unos lentos y eternos segundos nos calibramos con la mirada, más rabiosas que nunca antes.

—¡Vamos preciosa! ¡Tú puedes, hazla puré! —gritó Malfoy y apreté los puños enterrándolos en el barro— ¡Húndela y derríbala! ¡GÁNALE COMO NUNCA NADIE LE GANÓ! —parecía un maldito sargento dando órdenes y eso acabó por molestarme. Después de arrastrarme a esta vergonzosa, sucia y _patética_ situación, no hacía más que alentar a la descerebrada que tenía en frente. ¿Qué se creía? Si pensaba que esa chica plástica me ganaría estaba muy equivocado. Esa tonta tenía sólo dos neuronas: una para decir estupideces y la otra para hacerlas. Por culpa de él me encontraba allí y tenía que hacerle honor a eso, destruyendo a su perrita número uno.

—En tu nombre, Malfoy… —murmuré para mí misma unos segundos antes de gatear veloz hacia ella y tumbarla nuevamente a base de un feroz golpe con mi hombro.

Hincada tras mi víctima y con ésta de estómago en el suelo, tomé sus brazos y los jalé hacia atrás, provocando que su espalda se arqueara hasta que casi parecía que se partiría en dos de un momento a otro. Chilló como borrico y eso sólo me alentó a seguir para continuar viéndola hacer teatro.

—Anda… grita, grita estúpida, queda como una alharaca enfrente de todos que a mí no me importa. —le murmuré en el oído y me percaté de que apretó la mandíbula.

—En mi vida te daré en el gusto. —dijo apenas, antes de moverse en un violento espasmo, que pareció como si le hubieran dado una fuerte descarga de corriente eléctrica.

Debido a ese brusco movimiento se soltó de mis manos y en una milésima de segundo se giró para abalanzarse sobre mí y tumbarme en el suelo nuevamente. Si algo debo reconocer, es que la maldita condenada tiene una agilidad impresionante.

Me hizo dar vuelta y quedé tumbada de estómago, y procedió a sentarse en mi espalda presionando mi cuerpo contra el barro. Grité ahogadamente ya que me costaba respirar, y cuando pensé que mis pulmones no aguantarían más el peso de su cuerpo se paró para tomar mis tobillos y comenzar a arrastrarme por el cuadrilátero. Me paseó por toda la lona como lo hizo Aquiles con el cuerpo muerto y maltratado de Héctor, aunque por suerte en este caso la situación no era tan trágica. Mi cabeza daba tumbos sin cesar y veía que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, tornando la imagen un tanto borrosa, aunque quizás eso se debía a que nuevamente una capa de pestilente lodo cubría mi rostro. Me limpié como pude y erguí la cabeza, siendo lo primero que vi, el rostro del rubio adornado por una sonrisa de lo más divertida. Captó que lo miraba y me desafió con los ojos, enarcando una ceja pronunciadamente y cruzándose de brazos. Apreté la mandíbula inconscientemente y respiré hondo para, de súbito, girarme tal y como hacen los cocodrilos para atontar y doblegar a su presa. Ella calló arrodillada al suelo, adolorida, y me apresuré a acercarme por detrás y poner una mano en su cabeza. El aullido del público fue estruendoso; escuchaba las porras de mis amigos y eso acabó por darme el ánimo que necesitaba.

Tomé su cabello aceituna (que ahora parecía castaño) y lo estrujé firmemente entre mis manos, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y provocando que soltara un agudo alarido. Luego empujé velozmente hacia adelante y su cabeza se enterró en los diez centímetros de barro hasta el fondo. Mantuve la presión y me senté a horcajadas en su espalda, removiéndole la cabeza por el lodo sin soltarla ni un ápice, intentando tomar sus piernas y brazos para que dejara de patalear y manotear tan ferozmente como lo hacía.

—¡¡MUERE, BITCH!! —troné con voz una voz enloquecida, desconocida hasta para mí. Sólo me faltaba la risa tétrica y siniestra para completar el cuadro de demencia que representaba.

Pero es que sinceramente no puedo explicar el gozo y la satisfacción que se sentía tenerla ahí, pataleando y rogando por aire… y eso me hizo recordar que la blanquita también necesita respirar. La detestaré considerablemente, pero no tanto para llegar a convertirme en una asesina; eso va contra mis principios. Además, era estrictamente necesario que respirara para que le llegara oxígeno al cerebro y no se volviera más estúpida de lo que ya era y que ahora la condición fuera irreversible. En el remoto caso de que lo suyo tuviera solución.

Pensando en eso tiré su cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente, afirmándome de su pelo, y dejé que tomara una gran bocanada de aire, volviendo a hundirle la cabeza en el preciso instante en que despegaba los labios para decir algo. ¿Habrá tragado barro? Oh, Circe Santísima, por favor que sí.

—¡MUERE… MALDITA… PERRA! —grité nuevamente, acompañando cada una de mis palabras con un nuevo empujón de su fino rostro contra el lodo.

Seguí enterrando por tiempo indefinido su cabeza en el fango y refregándola con el suelo, cada tanto levantándola para que respirara un poco (sólo un poco), volviendo a sumergirla sin piedad. Verdaderamente desconocía ese lado maquiavélico, aunque estaba contenta con él si ocupaba la vesania en contra de engendros como ella.

Y para terminar pronto con eso, la volteé nuevamente encontrándome con el estupendo panorama de su rostro manchado, desgastado y su respiración agitada, clamando por más oxígeno. Me puse sobre ella de tal manera que le impedí todo tipo de movimiento, y tras unos segundos de mantenernos así, el árbitro de la pelea comenzó a contar hasta diez cual auténtica pelea de box.

Los segundos pasaron lentos, infinitos e inalcanzables, pero cuando llegó al último número de la cuenta no tardé en ponerme de pie siendo aclamada por el público, regocijándome en la exquisita sensación de triunfo que me embargó en aquel momento. El árbitro tomó mi mano y la alzó en el aire, y entonces el escándalo fue ensordecedor. El único que no gritaba, no apoyaba, no alentaba y se mantenía con una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa, era Malfoy, quien con sus brazos cruzados sobre su torso, postura erguida y mirada penetrante me demostraba que nunca sería una ganadora a sus ojos. Apreté mis puños con ira y le dirigí una mirada de desdén a la ojiazul que aún se mantenía en el suelo recobrando el aliento.

—Ahora ya sabemos quién es la mejor. —le dije burlona para reforzar mi sentimiento de supremacía, ése que tambaleaba cuando mi mirada se cruzaba con una gris que emanaba confianza y superioridad, ésa que yo odiaba.

Bufando de la rabia apenas apaciguada por mi triunfo, salí del cuadrilátero dejando allí a una ofuscada pelinegro, y caminé con paso fuerte hacia mis amigos sin necesitar apartar a la gente, ya que ésta se abría paso sola, no sé si con el objetivo de que no los manchara con la sustancia que goteaba por todo mi cuerpo, por respeto, o por temor a que les saltara encima a ellos también. Ni me importaba.

Le quité mi ropa a Ginny con un ademán rudo y brusco que provocó que todos enarcaran una ceja y me miraran enjuiciadores.

—Me largo de aquí. —solté impregnando cada sílaba de hastío.

—Pero… ¡por qué! ¡Le ganaste a esa zorra y deberías estar feliz! —exclamó Ginny tomándome del brazo para detenerme.

—Y ya lo estuve, pero le vi la cara al imbécil de Malfoy y la felicidad se me fue al carajo. No aguanto más aquí, me voy al hotel y por favor no me sigan.

Los dejé con la palabra en la boca y giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme hacia la salida del local sin preocuparme en limpiarme primero; me bañaría en el hotel. Justo en la puerta me encontré con el rubio y lo miré. Sólo lo miré. Sin hablarle, gritarle o pegarle, tan sólo le clavé mis ojos intentando expresar en ellos todo el odio que le tenía. Crucé el umbral sintiendo el peso de sus orbes también recaer sobre mí, aunque no me doblegué ni un poco y le mantuve la mirada hasta que su persona quedó tras mi espalda y enfilé hacia un callejón desde el cual pudiera aparecerme.

Quería desaparecer, desaparecer y no verle la cara nunca más. Estaba tan colérica que necesitaba relajarme y no ver a nadie por un tiempo… si no, las consecuencias serían desastrosas, en especial si a quien me cruzaba nuevamente era a un rubio de ojos grises.

Entré como una exhalación al hall del hotel y me percaté al segundo de que caminar por allí no sería tan fácil como hacerlo en la calle. Mis pies resbalaban y parecía que patinaba por el suelo de pulido marfil, por lo que tuve que aminorar el paso para no deslizarme más de lo que quisiera e ir a dar de cabeza al suelo. Estaba totalmente concentrada en no dar algún paso en falso cuando me di cuenta de que iba pasando junto al bar del vestíbulo, y lo que aquello significaba no se hizo esperar.

—¿Hermione? —los ojos miel tostada de Andrè brillaban con gracia y extrañeza mientras dejaba su puesto en la barra y caminaba hacia mí— ¿Pero qué…?

—No preguntes. —lo corté bruscamente levantando mi mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

—Está bien, no me meto. —alzó los brazos en gesto inofensivo, sin borrar su suave sonrisa— ¿Puedo ayudarte a caminar entonces?

—No soy una inválida, Merlier. —el comentario fue ácido, no lo niego. El pobre no tenía la culpa de nada, obviamente, pero mi malestar era generalizado. Él, sin embargo, amplió un poco más su sonrisa y yo agradecí en mi fuero interno que no se haya dado por aludido o se enojara.

—No te sientas ofendida, es sólo que te veo un tanto… complicada… —alzó las cejas mirando sagaz mis piruetas para tratar de mantenerme en pie, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—Ya te dije que estoy… ¡¡Ah!! —di un paso más largo de lo que quise y mi pie resbaló hacia adelante rápidamente. Afortunadamente los hombres que me rodean parecen estar dotados de excelentes reflejos, ya que al segundo de mi desliz el ambarino se había adelantado y estirado sus brazos para recibirme oportunamente.

—¿Bien? —completó, con la ceja suavemente alzada— No lo creo.

—Bueno… antes no, pero creo que ahora estoy perfectamente. —me encontré diciendo, penosamente atontada luego de alzar la cabeza y observar sus alucinantes ojos con demasiada proximidad. De pronto todas las ideas rubias de mi cabeza se evaporaron y fueron reemplazadas por castaños pensamientos. Pero entonces caí en cuenta de un detalle no menor— ¡Perdóname! Oh, mierda, ¡lo siento tanto, Andrè! ¡Mira cómo te dejé! —la sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas mientras miraba la (antes) blanca camiseta del chico ahora convertida en una bonita remera café.

—Oh, no no, no te preocupes. —rió él— Esto se limpia de inmediato con… con detergente. —terminó sin mirarme. No presté mucha atención a lo que decía ya que aún no me podía la vergüenza de haberlo ensuciado de ese modo.

—Lo lamento tanto… primero te trato mal y ahora te embetuno en este barro asqueroso que justo ahora venía a quitarme… y manché todo el piso de paso… ¡ay no! ¿Tendrás que limpiarlo tú también? —inquirí con voz aguda, angustiada. Creo que quiso hablar, pero yo continué chillando— Me muero de la vergüenza, perdón… ¡Y todo por la culpa del imbécil de Malfoy! —exploté finalmente.

—¡Hermione, cálmate por favor! —dijo riendo, con una sonrisa que le cubría prácticamente la mitad del rostro— Ya te dije que no hay problema, en serio. El piso no lo limpio yo y la camiseta me la cambio, tan simple como eso. —sonrió dulcemente, ya más tranquilo— Aunque algo de lo que dijiste me llamó la atención… ¿Malfoy? Ése es el patán de ayer, ¿no? —inquirió con un desdén poco usual en él— ¿Qué pasó, te volvió a molestar?

—Es una… una larga historia, y no quiero rememorarla. Pero no te preocupes, en serio, ya me las arreglaré yo solita. —declaré, volviendo a cabrearme de forma automática ante el recuerdo del rubio— Será mejor que me vaya, parezco chancho escapado de una granja… me vendría bien un baño. —él asintió con cautela, todavía suspicaz ante lo que no quise revelarle. Lo miré con cara de santa inmaculada y acabó por volver a esbozar esa sonrisa torcida suya que tanto me gustaba.

—No dejas de sorprenderme. —comentó meneando la cabeza, apreciativo. Me sonrojé y tras despedirme y disculparme (por millonésima vez) de ensuciarlo, enfilé hacia mi habitación para darme aquella merecida ducha.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

Los tenues rayos de luz plateada de la luna golpeaban suavemente la orilla, dándole un brillo blanquecino a las apacibles y diáfanas aguas, en ese momento movidas acorde al vaivén del viento nocturno. La arena fina y tibia se amoldaba conforme a mis pasos y sentía que caminaba sobre un mullido colchón blanco, obligándome a desear que la estancia en aquellas paradisíacas playas no se acabara nunca.

Luego de la ducha decidí salir a dar una caminata por la playa, aprovechando la serenidad del lugar y lo que aquello conllevaba para mi plena relajación. Mis amigos todavía no volvían del club así que no tendría que preocuparme por molestas interrupciones, y mi entorno estaba igualmente despejado en aquel momento, sólo unas cuantas parejas jóvenes y enamoradas habían tenido la misma idea que yo y se encontraban disfrutando de la pasividad de la noche tropical.

Caminé por la arena húmeda de la orilla sintiendo ligeros escalofríos por toda la columna cuando el agua bañaba mis pies descalzos, dibujando en la gravilla pisadas que eran impávidamente borradas por las olas cristalinas.

Luego de contemplar el lejano e inalcanzable horizonte, me senté llevando las rodillas a mi pecho y abrazándolas, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la brisa cosquilleara agradablemente en mi rostro despejado. Inspiré profundamente llenando mis pulmones de aire salado, buscando así sosegar los pensamientos sin aparente sentido que rondaban en mi cabeza sin brindarme descanso.

—No debiste haberte ido así… quería darte mi regalo personal y privado por haber ganado en esa pelea.

Me sobresalté, ya lo creo que sí.

Esa voz bastante parecida a la que flotaba en mi mente acababa de cortar el armónico sonido del ambiente, sacándome de improvisto de mi estado de ensoñación.

—¡Qué haces aquí! —chillé en cuanto me recobré de la impresión, con un tono de impotencia y desgaste mientras me levantaba velozmente y lo encaraba a la distancia. No quería ver a nadie, a nadie y menos aun a _él_.

—Un paseo por la playa a la luz de las estrellas es una buena idea y se le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, no sólo a ti. No seas egocéntrica, Granger, sólo me dieron ganas de caminar. —anunció calmadamente, cerrando los ojos cuando las olas arrastraron hacia nosotros una brisa que revoloteó entre su cabello, platinado bajo la luz lunar.

Estuve muy lejos de amedrentarme por su belleza.

—¡Qué raro! ¡Justo cuando en este momento debieras estar en ese club consolando a tu amiguita por su terrible humillación se te ocurre venir a caminar! —me descompensé, haciendo aspavientos— Tengo motivos de sobra para sospechar de ti, y vuelvo a preguntar… ¡Qué haces aquí!

El tiempo pareció transcurrir más lento luego de que la última nota de mi voz terminó de vibrar en el aire entre nosotros. Nos miramos, yo más exasperada a ratos, hasta que él esbozó una ligera, levísima sonrisa que casi me eriza los vellos.

—Te seguí. —contestó con aire mundano mientras daba un par de pasos hacia mí.

—Pero… eres… —me fue imposible evitar soltar un quejido de frustración para intentar descargarme— ¡Vete de aquí y déjame tranquila!

—No quiero. —declaró con calma. Achiqué los ojos mirándolo con ira y sentí ganas de patalear, aunque no sé bien si por su irritante pasividad o por la –más irritante aún– sonrisa que no dejaba de dedicarme— Ya te dije que vengo a darte tu regalo por ganar esa pelea. —se acercó otros dos pasos, y ahora estábamos como a tres metros.

—¡No quiero tu cochino regalo! —chillé respirando agitadamente— ¡¡Largo!!

—¿Qué te crees? ¿Dueña de la playa o algo así? —arqueó una ceja y me di, definitivamente, por vencida. No sacaba nada peleando con él, y por mucho que quisiera arrojármele encima para matarlo a golpes, no lo haría sólo porque no lograría mi cometido y lo único que conseguiría sería darle en el gusto al comprobar lo salvaje que puedo llegar a ser.

—Haz lo que quieras. —bufé meneando la cabeza con resignación.

—¿Quieres mi regalo, entonces? —sonrió con malicia. Lo ignoré sin dificultad.

—Contéstame algo… ¿por qué estás acá y no confortando a tu amiguita, quien debe estar deshecha en este preciso momento?

—Quizás porque no lamento que haya sido ella quien perdió. —contestó simplemente dando otro par de pasos. Alcé una ceja.

—¿Cómo? No digas idioteces, te escuché cuando le gritabas y la alentabas… y a propósito, siento mucho que hayas perdido tu dinero al apostarlo a esa… fracasada. —solté con desdén, jactanciosa a mi pesar.

—No perdí nada. —rebatió, relajado. El tono tranquilo y despreocupado que mantenía en la conversación comenzaba a exasperarme de verdad, más de lo recomendable.

—Malfoy deja de negarlo, te escuché y te vi. Y por si lo poco de cerebro que conservabas se te fugó por una oreja, te informo que malgastaste tu dinero porque la pelea la gané YO, no esa blancucha desabrida.

—No aposté por ella, aposté por ti. —me obligué a recordar cómo se cerraba la boca, porque luego de aquello, la misma cayó tres metros al suelo. Sonrió con audacia y terminé por enfurecerme.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—No la alentaba a ella, te alentaba a ti… —continuó impasible, aproximándose cada vez más con pasos elegantes, felinos— Quería que tú ganaras, y lo hiciste. Me enorgulleces, Granger. —sonrió burlonamente.

—No te creo nada. —le dije a la defensiva.

Él se encogió de hombros— No lo hagas, no es mi problema. Te apoyé a ti y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? —terminó de acercarse y quedó frente a mí— Te arrojé a esa lona sabiendo que me odiarías por el resto de tu vida, grité apoyándote sabiendo que pensarías que alentaba a Paula y eso te haría enfadar aún más, por lo que harías todo por ganarle y así demostrarle a ella y a mí que eres mejor de lo que pensamos. ¿Me equivoco? —nope. No se equivocaba. No se equivocaba en lo absoluto. ¿Era posible que me conociera hasta este patético punto?— Me aproveché de ti y de conocer tus reacciones y mira… ¡hasta me hiciste ganar dinero! —se sacó sonriente un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y los agitó frente a mi rostro.

—Eres un hijo de…

—Hey, hey… con mi mamá no te metas. —interrumpió tornándose serio de pronto.

—¡Eres el ser más despreciable que conocí en mi vida, asqueroso hurón! —grité apretando los puños tanto que mis uñas se clavaron sin piedad en mis palmas. Él se carcajeó suavemente y guardó el dinero, dando un pequeño paso y quedando peligrosamente cerca de mí. Digo peligrosamente no porque me derritiera por su presencia precisamente, sino porque mientras más cerca lo tenía, más me costaba contener el impulso de saltarle al cuello y cortarle la yugular a punta de mordiscos.

—¿Me odias? —interrogó entonces esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

—¿Qué crees? —inquirí fúrica.

—¿Quieres pegarme? —continuó con aquella puñetera –y arrebatadora– mueca en los labios.

—Sí. —me limité a contestar sonriendo con los labios tensos de la rabia.

—¿Quieres matarme?

—Sí. —su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

—…¿Sabías que del amor al odio… hay un paso? —preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras yo creía morir. ¿Qué había significado eso? ¿Fue una indirecta o…?

—De lo que siento a lo que te quiero hacer hay menos de un paso, así que te recomiendo que te alejes si no quieres terminar con uno de tus preciados ojitos reventado bajo mi pie. —amenacé en cuanto me recobré del estupor que me embargó con su anterior frase.

—¡Vaya! ¡Andamos psicópatas hoy!

—¿Ya no estás enojado, huroncito? —cuestioné mosqueada.

—¿Enojado? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, casual.

—Porque te humillé como nadie lo había hecho nunca, volteándote un jugo sobre la cabeza y después arrojándote a la piscina en frente de muchas personas que no dudaron en reírse en tu cara, ¿tal vez? No me dirigiste una sola mirada porque aún estabas enfadado por eso hasta hace un par de horas.

—¡Ah! Eso… No, pues ya no. Me vengué en parte y con algo que sé te molestó más, no tendría por qué seguir enojado si el solo hecho de verte histérica y rabiosa ya me hace sonreír de felicidad. —soltó impertérrito encogiéndose de hombro y, por si fuera poco, sonriendo relajado.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no, chico listo?

—Y tú crees que intimidas, estamos a mano.

—¿No te intimido? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? —me acerqué a él los pocos centímetros que faltaban como para caer una vez más en la trampa de su aroma. ¡Soy una idiota!

Y fue mágico. Tan mágico como los hechizos que hago con mi varita, sólo que en esta ocasión no había varita de por medio. Su sonrisa dejó de ser una mueca burlona, se suavizó y cobró significado, uno oculto y misterioso; me hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío.

—Con este delicado y angelical rostro no intimidarías a nadie ni aunque quisieras. —soltó llevando una mano a mi mejilla y acariciándola suavemente. Lo miré sin saber qué decir— Lo lamento, pero tus facciones hacen imposible que asustes siquiera un poco. Eres demasiado pura.

Juro por todos los cielos que olvidé cómo se respiraba. El tono delicado, suave y hasta tierno con el que habló me dejó muda. Sentí un nudo en la garganta que me fue imposible digerir ya que también la saliva desapareció de mi cavidad bucal. Lo único que me mantenía anclada a tierra era su mirada. Su gris, deslumbrante, inquietante, aguda, perspicaz, penetrante, sofocadora… hermosa mirada. Me era imposible despegarme de sus ojos, aquellos puñeteros ojos que muy dentro mío me encantaban, que me quitaban el aliento cuando me miraban tan directamente como en este preciso instante.

Sin quitar su cálida mano de mi mejilla se acercó a mi rostro, más serio que nunca, bañándolo con su mentolada respiración. Me estremecí.

—No lo hagas… —lograba odiarme por mantenerme tan reticente siempre, pero alguien debía conservar la compostura. Obviamente no sería él.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Crees que pienso besarte? Ciertamente te encantaría, pero quizás sólo quiero jugar contigo y dejarte con las ganas de tenerme… —sonrió, oh Dios sí, sonrió.

—¿No estás jugando ya? ¿Con todo este show que armas siempre cada vez que estoy contigo? —dejó de acercarse por un momento y me miró fijo.

—Tienes razón. Pero es lo que me provocas, necesito jugar contigo o por el contrario hacerte enojar. No puede ser de otra manera.

—Eres un idiota Malfoy, muérete. —espeté y él sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Y perderme de esto? Ni lo sueñes. —su perfecta nariz rozó la mía y sus labios casi hacen lo mismo con mi boca— Tú eres una santurrona amargada… pero qué puedo decir, estás buena y habrá que reformarte.

—Reformarme tus pelotas, yo no quiero que te acerques a mí jamás. Haz como que no existo y déjame tranquila. Lo que es yo, me das asco.

Creí ver un destello de ofensa iluminar sus ojos, pero no pude percatarme de si duró mucho o no puesto que me libré de sus manos y emprendí el camino de vuelta. Avancé resuelta por la arena que enlentecía mi marcha y ya casi llegaba a las escaleras de madera que me conducirían al hotel cuando, reprochándomelo internamente y sin poder contenerme, me giré para observar al blondo una vez más. Fruncí notoriamente el entrecejo cuando no lo vi por ninguna parte. Ni en el agua, tampoco en la arena, por ninguna parte. No le di mayor importancia y me giré nuevamente para seguir avanzando cuando me choqué de frente con un pecho de concreto que reconocí al instante. Sus brazos no vacilaron en rodearme y apegarme con énfasis a su delantera, obligándome a mirarlo y logrando con lo mismo que un temblor me recorriera.

—Creo que asco no es la palabra más adecuada para referirte a lo que sientes cada vez que estás cerca de mí.

—Repugnancia, náuseas. Tu arrogancia y narcisismo me provocan ganas de vomitar. Eres lo peor que vi en mi vida. —dejó de sonreír y sus angelicales facciones se endurecieron— ¿Tú qué sientes?

—Hastío, aburrimiento y repulsión. Eres tan corriente y desabrida que siento que me contamino si respiro cerca tuyo. ¿Dices que soy arrogante y que siempre me creo lo mejor? Pues lo soy, y a ti no te encuentro nada especial. —me apretó contra él y sentí que me faltaba el aire por segundos.

—Entonces suéltame de una vez por todas y deja de hostigarme. —me revolví furiosa y encabritada entre sus brazos, él no deshizo el agarre y por el contrario lo intensificó.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, jamás te lo daré. —levanté mi puño derecho para estrellárselo en la cara pero él fue más rápido y me tomó el antebrazo, echándomelo hacia atrás y reteniendo mi brazo detrás de mi espalda— Eres toda una cavernícola, Granger. —me provocó.

—Y tú un prepotente descerebrado. —alcé el otro puño y tuvo el mismo destino que mi mano derecha: prisionero tras mi espalda.

—No eres tan lista como pensé…

Se acercó una vez más a mí, moldeando mi cuerpo en el suyo y friccionando su pecho contra el mío. Retuvo mis dos muñecas en mi baja espalda con una de sus grandes manos y la otra la dirigió a mi costado, deslizándola lentamente desde el comienzo de mi busto hasta un poco más abajo de mi cadera. Intenté moverme o patalear, pero él entrometió su pierna derecha entre las mías, rozando suave y deliberadamente mi entrepierna con su rodilla. Jadeé abruptamente y él sonrió triunfante, por lo que intenté soltarme con mayor premura y desesperación. Él nuevamente me acercó más a su recio cuerpo y yo quedé prácticamente sentada en la pierna que se infiltraba entre mis muslos. De pronto tuve su rostro frente al mío, su respiración mezclándose con mi propio hálito y sus curvilíneos labios a punto de fundirse con los míos. Emití un quejido e intenté librarme una vez más de sus garras sin resultados. Al menos no positivos.

—Suéltame pervertido. —jadeé. Luego me arrepentí de siquiera mover la boca ya que nuestros labios se rozaron con parsimonia.

—Jamás castorcito. —sonrió él.

—Te odio… —solté con rabia.

—No más de lo que yo te odio a ti…

Y fue todo. Ése fue mi fin.

Me besó.

Pegó su boca a la mía y me besó, me besó con tanta pasión que llegué a marearme. Sus tersos labios me probaron con ansía y desesperación haciéndome tambalear, y la intensidad de su beso sumado al aroma varonil que emanaba fueron suficientes para turbarme. Y todo era plateado. La luna, el mar, su cabello, sus ojos. Los puntitos que vi cuando cerré los ojos sin apenas darme cuenta. Plateado, brillante. Hermoso y sobrecogedor. Me recargué hacia atrás aún reticente pero él me impidió alejarme, llevando la mano que no aprisionaba las mías a mi alta espalda y apegándome a su cuerpo, que comenzaba a sentir cada vez más tibio. El ritmo que imponía era acelerado y fogoso, me enloquecía el calor y el ardor con que me besaba y pronto sentí que estaba a punto de estallar. Oh, Dios, yo sabía que sería así de celestial. Sabía que sería así de sublime, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para ello. Sus labios sabían a gloria.

Relajé mi cuerpo y él comprendió que ya no pretendía apartarme, por lo que se permitió deslizar una mano hacia el hueco de mi cuello y me acercó a él para profundizar el beso en un abrazo más íntimo cuando la otra mano permaneció asentada decididamente en mi cadera. Acarició los vellos de mi nuca delicadamente, provocándome millones de escalofríos que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo haciéndome vibrar de regocijo. Su lengua irrumpió en mi boca hurgando en ella con ahínco y ansias famélicas, y al sentirla por primera vez, me juré no negarle el acceso nunca más en mi vida. Gimió suavemente en medio del beso y tan sólo eso bastó para conseguir que yo gimiera también. Merlín, este hombre era excitante.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello y las entrelacé tras su nuca, acariciándolo delicadamente, enterrando mis yemas en su sedoso cabello y masajeándolo completamente perdida en las sensaciones. Luego de un tiempo indefinido de trazar caminos de pasión con nuestras bocas tuvimos que separarnos contra nuestra voluntad, ya que era eso o nos moríamos ahogados. Aun después de despegarnos yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, grabando en mi memoria el sabor dulce de su boca y la suavidad de su tacto. Sentía mis labios hinchados y los adivinaba tan rojos como una manzana luego de la acción de la que fueron partícipes. Respirando agitadamente y todavía con mis brazos anclados en su fuerte cuello, abrí los ojos topándome con los suyos propios, en este momento brillando más que nunca… encandilando. Su respiración tan acelerada como la mía, su corazón tan palpitante como el mío.

—¿…Me vas a dar tu regalo? —pregunté agitada cuando logré recuperar el habla.

—¿No crees que éste fue el mejor regalo que pudieras recibir? —sonrió travieso y yo hice lo mismo, hasta que de pronto la realidad me golpeó como una bofetada y me di cuenta de la situación. La sonrisa se borró paulatinamente y mi rostro se descompuso. Lo alejé definitivamente negando casi imperceptiblemente con mi cabeza.

—No. Esto no… tú… yo… nosotros no… —me miró alzando una ceja con aire cansino y casi incrédulo, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación— No lo hagas de nuevo.

No quise mirarlo y subí los escalones que anteriormente nunca llegué a alcanzar por su intervención, caminando apresurada para escaparme de su presencia de una maldita vez. Todo lo que acababa de suceder se agitaba en mi cabeza y quería negármelo, pero el aún sentir el frescor de su boca cubriendo la mía me recordaba que todo lo vivido fue absolutamente real y nunca lograría olvidarlo. Humedecí mis labios inconscientemente y casi corrí a refugiarme en el hotel, cuando su voz me congeló de pronto.

—Me gustaría ver cómo te me resistes… si es que puedes. —escuché como una tácita sentencia que me anclaba a él casi de por vida.

Ok, estoy definitivamente paranoica. Dramática y paranoica.

Agité mi cabeza nuevamente para alejar de ella los locos pensamientos y reemprendí la marcha hacia la confidencialidad que me proporcionaría mi habitación. Tenía la levísima esperanza de no soñar con él, recreando ese beso culpable que martillaba mi cabeza sin descanso.

Y sabía, a pesar de todo, que mis esperanzas eran vanas.

Maldición.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

_Holaaa gentee! (:_

_Creo que en esta ocasión me recibirán con mejor ánimo, ya que no me demoré excesivamente con la publicación :P Tenía el capítulo listo para ser subido hace como una semana, pero el martes empecé con mis pruebas y comprenderán que he estado bastaaante ocupada estudiando todos los días u.u Pero bueh, finalmente pude subirlo :)_

_Les gustó la pelea? Ojalá haya llenado sus espectativas, a mí me gustó escribirla aunque también requerí de bastante imaginación, para que no quedara igual que la anterior entre Mía y Ginny. También le vieron un poco el pelo a Andrè, para las que se entusiasmaron con el lindo francesito aquel ;)_

_Y bueno.. para las que querían más Dramione, AHÍ ESTÁ SU DRAMIONE :P jajajaj espero que les haya gustado, lo que acaba de pasar fue importante. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que mi fic avanza lento, pongo detalles en cada situación.. por lo que cada acercamiento entre ellos es significativo, y este primer beso en el capítulo 20 así lo confirma. No lo hago tan tortuosamente lento porque me guste verlas agonizar y cabrearse, sino porque me parece que así está bien.. así es verosímil, considerando la ya de por sí extrema 'irrealidad' de esta pareja :P Y Hermione no es una chica fácil que sucumbe tan rápido como todo el resto, qué se creen... aunque finalmente acabó cayendo. Era inevitable :valita sights: _

_Bueno.. no tengo mucho más que decir._ _Salvo que espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen reviews haciéndomelo saber. Trataré (trataré) de responderlos en medida de lo posible.. de todas formas, los reviews que dejan en mis one shots sí son respondidos, sin excepción (salvo los que me dejen sin estar logueadas, y aquellos demasiado cortos como para contestar nada :P). Y sobre esto, me sale el lado majadero y vuelvo a pedirles que lean mis one shots y posteen.. en especial en el nuevo, que tiene re poquitos comentarios :T (ok, pasé los 20 rr pero si tomo en cuenta los 83 que tiene 'Las ansias...' jajaj ni se le compara :P) _

_Pero ya, hablé demasiado y creo que las aburrí suficiente para una sola publicación :P _

_Nos leemos pronto, besos a todas y que estén muy bien!_

_.valiita :)_


	21. Jugando con fuego

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**21. _Jugando con fuego_**

_No, Malfoy… no… ¡suéltame cochino!_

Ése fue el murmullo que escuchó mi compañera de habitación al aclarar el alba por la mañana.

Por supuesto, nuevamente fui víctima de un bombardeo de bromas pesadas y hostilidades que en esta oportunidad no me importaron en lo más mínimo. De hecho, con suerte la escuché ya que estaba tan embebida en mis pensamientos que si estallaba una bomba en la habitación de al lado yo no me daba cuenta hasta estar desmembrada por todo el edificio. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Sólo él tiene la capacidad de volverme una idiota distraída.

Emití un ruidito que sonó entre bufido y suspiro, y es que así me sentía. Enfadada y atontada. Me molestaba profundamente haber cedido ante él, ya que lo único que conseguí fue agrandar el tamaño de su ya de por sí enorme ego y alimentar su vanidad al rendirme ante ese –magnífico– beso que osó robarme anoche. Pero era una rendición aparente, ya que luego de unos largos segundos, minutos… ¿quién sabe? pude sentar cabeza y me di cuenta de que todo aquello estaba mal, malísimo, completamente incorrecto, y lo alejé de mí con toda la celeridad que me fue posible considerando las circunstancias.

Y atontada… bueno, ¿cómo NO sentirme atontada? ¡Ése fue el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida! Y estoy segura que ningún otro en el mundo se le compara, si no es él quien lo ejecute. Me mordí el labio con ansiedad y sintiéndome bastante abochornada al pensar que si así besaba, no quería ni imaginar cómo era ese hombre en la… No. _No_, Hermione, no sigas el escandaloso hilo de ese pensamiento. _No te importa cómo sea haciendo… eso, porque de todos modos nunca vas a comprobarlo, por tu dignidad no lo harás. _Por supuesto que no, y me sentía absolutamente aliviada con la idea.

De todos modos, durante la noche ya había resuelto cómo reaccionar frente a él cuando nos viéramos, ya que me costó tanto quedarme dormida que el tema rondó mi cabeza toda la noche en vela; parecía una completa desquiciada.

Lamentablemente tendré mucho autocontrol, pero mi inconsciente está completa y absolutamente desbocado, así que fue imposible evitar que a mi mente acudiera nuevamente todo lo ocurrido ayer. ¡Dios! ¡Si hasta la pelea que tuvimos antes del beso me pareció excitante! Pero eso es ahora que lo veo desde afuera y más lejanamente, porque en el momento no me pareció nada estimulante, todo lo contrario… De todas formas, el episodio que pretendo censurar fue una buena forma de descargar mi rabia, ya que pese a todo sí le partí la boca… de un beso, claro, pero se la partí de todos modos. Quizás hasta le dolió. Quizás. Ojalá. O a lo mejor no.

Da igual, aunque ahora quiera darme la cabeza contra la pared, en el momento fue tan desestresante que no me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo. ¿…Yo pensé eso? Mal Hermione, muy mal. Pero bueno, tampoco soy tan hipócrita como para negar que el maldito condenado besa como los dioses…

—¿Por qué sonríes como si te hubieras violado a Malfoy ayer?

—¿Ah? Nada que ver. ¿Malfoy?

—Hacerte la tonta se te da tan mal como mentir, Mione. Sí, Malfoy. La cara de placer que tenías no te la quitaba nadie, y doy por sentado que el protagonista de tu perversión mental era el Sr. Culón.

—¿Culón?

—¿Has visto el culo que tiene? Si no lo has hecho te recomiendo que te compres lentes para admirar tal belleza y perfección; firme, redondeado y…

—¡Ginn! —interrumpí. Esta chica definitivamente no tenía vergüenza.

—Sólo soy honesta. Honestidad, querida, te vendría muy bien practicarla de vez en cuando. Como ahora, cuando me cuentes qué carajo pasó ahora entre ustedes. Supongo que algo bueno, porque la sonrisa de idiota afortunada parecía pegada a tu cara.

Intenté controlar mi expresión ofendida para hablar superfluamente, esperando que no notara nada extraño.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar que hay algo entre ese pervertido y yo?

—Porque la cara de necesitados que ponen cuando se ven se las veo a dos kilómetros… y además, si es que aún no ha pasado nada (cosa que dudo) tú lo deseas más que nadie, ya que hoy en la mañana es segunda vez que te despierto de sueños impúdicos con ese rubio de estrella principal. —subió y bajó las cejas a gran velocidad— Y entonces yo me pregunto… ¿quién será el pervertido? ¿Él como dices… o tú? —remató, manteniendo una ceja alzada.

—No digas estupideces, Ginny. —la desestimé, rodando los ojos y deseando que mis mejillas no se enrojecieran— Pero está bien, admito que he soñado con él y que ayer lo hice de nuevo. ¡Pero no era nada pervertido! —exclamé ante su jocosa mirada, y no resultó muy convincente— Fueron sólo… sólo simples sueños. Lo normal.

—¿Simples sueños? ¿Lo normal? —casi rió. Casi le pegué— Lo que escuché no tenía nada de "simple", "normal" o siquiera casto, mi estimada, así que ni te esfuerces en disimular. Y menos mal que no ocurren en la realidad… ¡Pobre Malfoy! Parece que le das como caja. —se carcajeó— Mejor que sean sueños, de otra forma y si sucedieran de verdad, seguramente el pobre albino no podría ni caminar de lo exhausto que lo dejarías. —achiqué los ojos, mirándola disgustada y amenazante— ¡No pongas esa cara, mujer! Yo sólo comento lo que me hace suponer todo lo que veo y escucho, y al pobrecito hurón te lo comías vivo en el plácido mundo de Morfeo.

—¿Quieres por favor dejar de…

—¿Quieres tú dejar de ser tan histérica? —me interrumpió— Si no ocultaras algo, no te afectaría lo que digo. Así que si reaccionas tan mal es porque algo pasó entre ustedes, y quiero saberlo YA.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada, porfiada. ¿En qué momento? Yo me fui del club ése sola, ustedes me vieron. No me fui con Malfoy.

—Pero Malfoy sí se fue contigo. —señaló, y chasqueó la lengua ante mi expresión interrogante— Salió casi pegado a tus talones del boliche, quizá unos 5 minutos después. Y no fue una coincidencia, así que ni siquiera trates de insinuar esa idea.

—Pero, de todas formas…

—A ver, para. Hermione, ¿te he mentido alguna vez? —al parecer decidió cambiar de táctica y al preguntar aquello, me miró fijamente y con los ojos titilando.

—No, pero…

—¿Te he ocultado alguna vez con qué hombres me he metido?

—Tampoco. Igual no es lo mismo porque…

—¿Te he negado alguna cosa que haya hecho (aún si es una cagada de las peores) para ahorrarme problemas y regaños?

—Jamás, pero Ginn yo…

—Sí o no: ¿Confío siempre en ti y te cuento todo lo que me pasa, incluso si son cosas que sé te van a molestar y probablemente me lo encararás?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero te repito que en este caso no…

—Entonces desearía que como yo hago todo eso, tú tuvieras las mismas consideraciones conmigo. ¡Merlín, somos mejores amigas! ¿Es ésta la demostración de nuestra amistad? ¿Que me ocultes lo que te pasa? —habló con voz afligida y se llevó las manos al pecho histriónicamente— Me decepcionas… y antes que seguir teniendo _esta_ confianza contigo, preferiría hacerme íntima amiga de esa tal Mía. —cruzó sus brazos y giró su rostro mostrándome su perfil con aire dolido y ofendido— Apuesto que hasta Parkinson es mejor amiga que tú. —continuó con desdén— Y…

—¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡…AYER MALFOY ME BESÓ! —solté agitada. Ella me miró en una milésima de segundo y toda expresión de enfado fue completamente lavada y reemplazada por una de suspicacia y autosuficiencia impresionante. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Lo… sabía. ¡Lo sabía! —comenzó a dar saltitos sentada en el lugar que ocupaba en mi cama, demasiado hiperventilada— Debería ser actriz… ¿viste cómo te lo sonsaqué?

—Me di cuenta, Ginn. —bufé ante su tono orgulloso y ojos brillosos.

—¡Al fin se avivaron! Ya me estaba exasperando lo lentos que eran… —dijo como para sí misma, sin tomarme en cuenta— Aunque me equivoqué en mi apreciación, yo les di dos días… al final fueron más rápidos, ¿eh? —me dio codazos de complicidad, mirándome con picardía.

—Por Dios. —suspiré— Igual no te emociones, ya te dije que fue ÉL quien me besó, y fue completamente en contra de mi voluntad… al principio. —lo último lo dije en un susurro inaudible para otros oídos que no fueran los míos.

—Lamento bajarte de tu nubecita, Hermione, pero para besar se necesitan dos. —y a eso no pude rebatirle nada— ¿Cómo fue? ¡Quiero detalles!

—Ehm… yo… no recuerdo, lo olvidé. —ni la miré mientras me encogía de hombros— Bueno, mucha plática, vamos a tomar desayuno. —me puse en pie ignorando sus cejas alzadas y su boca medio abierta demostrando consternación.

—Morgana bendita, dame paciencia…—musitó— Bueno, no te insisto más, ya terminarás hablando. Y si lo olvidaste no hay problema, la próxima vez que se besen u ocurra _algo más_ de seguro lo recordarás, y ahí me cuentas. —se puso en pie y caminamos a la puerta de la habitación.

—No lo haré, porque no habrá próxima vez. —zanjé.

Ella se detuvo con la mano puesta sobre el pomo y me miró esbozando una extraña sonrisa, igual de extraña que la expresión de sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos pareció reaccionar.

—¿Eres capaz de creerte eso? —y sin más abrió la puerta para alejarse por el pasillo rumbo al comedor.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—¿En serio hizo eso?

—¡Sí! Y la verdad es que llegó a darme pena.

—A mí también. Ese hurón nunca cambiará… —Ron meneó la cabeza, disgustado.

—Pero… ¿en serio? ¿Así la dejo?

—Sí, Herm, ya te dije que sí. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? Ella le gritó desde el suelo toda embarrada e histérica y él lo único que hizo fue pasarle por el lado mirándola con indiferencia y casi con mofa.

—Y no es para sorprenderse, en todo caso. Viniendo de Malfoy era lo menos que se podía esperar.

—Y ni siquiera; pensé que con ella sería distinto. Yo al menos hubiera sido más amable, siendo tan linda…

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? —encaró Ginny al ojiverde sentado a su lado— ¿Piensas que es… linda?

—Mucho más que linda, la verdad. —asintió él, descarado. La pelirroja pareció enfadarse.

—¿…Más que yo? —lo interrogó a continuación con una voz extrañamente melosa y mirándolo fijo. Desde mi posición pude ver que posó una mano delicadamente sobre el muslo masculino. Él tragó saliva.

—Hablen de eso en otra parte, estamos comiendo. —dije para evitar que Harry contestara y que la mano que Ginny quitó con mi intervención siguiera subiendo. La exhalación de aire contenido del moreno fue visible y audible para todos en la mesa— En todo caso, que no te llame mucho la atención. Paula es sólo una cara bonita, porque de cerebro no tiene nada

—¿Paula? ¿La conoces? —preguntó entonces mi mejor amigo.

—Lamentablemente tuve la desgracia.

—No será para tanto…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Te lo digo yo, Harry, esa tipa es una idiota.

—Concuerdo. —apoyó Ginny y no quise ponerla en evidencia, ya que ella no lo decía porque la albina le cayera mal, puesto que no la conocía, sino porque estaba celosa de que Harry le pudiera prestar atención a otra chica que no fuera ella. Con todo, y a pesar de saber que Harry se alegraría al saber que ella también lo celaba, preferí callar y omitir todo tipo de comentario.

—Bueno, no sé, de todas formas fue muy entretenido verlas pelear a ambas… _así_.

—MUY divertido. No conocíamos ese lado despiadado tuyo, Herm. —rió Ron apoyando a su amigo.

—Entretenido para ustedes, yo estaba más que ofuscada.

—Entonces fue una forma novedosa de descargar tu rabia, y muy motivante para todos los hombres que las estábamos viendo.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Ron. —le dije con molestia. Él sabía perfectamente que odio ser el centro de atención, sobretodo en una situación tan penosa.

—De nada. —fue su escueta e indiferente contestación antes de darle un mordisco a su emparedado.

Antes de bufar, preferí verle el lado bueno. Por lo menos y al parecer, ya estaba dejando de lado esa faceta tan celosa y obsesiva compulsiva.

—Entonces si tan mal te cae, debiste sentirte fenomenal cuando le ganaste. —comentó Harry.

—Oh, sí. Eso fue la gloria. —confirmé perdiendo mi vista en el infinito con expresión soñadora al recordar mi victoria por sobre esa tontita el día anterior.

—Y más gloriosa te debiste sentir después… con tu recompensa. —ésa fue la disimulada pelirroja. Una mirada marrón asesina fue la respuesta a tal insinuación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó Ron bastante más suspicaz de lo que creí posible.

—Al baño, obvio. Por supuesto que la ducha que llegué a darme a la habitación fue tan gloriosa como mi victoria, Ginn, gracias por la acotación. —le dirigí una mirada penetrante y ella sonrió con sorna.

—Oh, miren quién llegó… si es el torturador de mujeres.

—¿Torturador de mujeres? —inquirió la ojiazul, divertida.

—¡Sí! ¿Has visto cómo trata a Parkinson? —contestó Ron pareciendo tomar en serio lo que decía— Y ahora se le suma esa tal Paula…

La verdad es que para mí aquella conversación había dejado de tener sentido y ahora sonaba igual que el zumbido de un molesto mosquito. Desde el preciso instante en el que Ron comentó que el rubio venía entrando al comedor, mis ojos se dirigieron presurosos y con vida propia a la entrada por donde efectivamente el chico de ojos grises ingresaba a la estancia. Nuestros ojos se enfrentaron y sentí que el tiempo se congeló a mi alrededor. Aun a la distancia, el sentirme perforada por aquella mirada mercurio me petrificaba, y hacía volar a mi mente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Él mantuvo la mirada desvergonzadamente pero yo no pude evitar apartar la mía cohibida. La fijé perdidamente en un punto indefinido entre la mesa y mi plato, y recién entonces el murmullo que me englobaba pareció adquirir mayor nitidez.

—¿Ven? Y ahí está de nuevo… no sé cómo ellas no se aburren y lo mandan al demonio.

—Porque no podrías aburrirte de él jamás. —murmuró Ginny picaronamente.

—Sin comentarios con respecto a eso. Y ahora que lo veo… ¿por qué se habrá ido así ayer? Parecía muy apurado, y siempre pensé que él era de los que se aprovechaban de la belleza femenina a su favor, en especial si la chica en cuestión se encontrara desvalida, como era el caso de Paula… —meditó Harry.

—A lo mejor tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer… —si el tono, la mirada y la sonrisa de la ojiazul no eran suficientes para hacerles sospechar a Harry y Ron que algo raro ocurría, es que definitivamente son más despistados de lo que jamás pensé. O quizás yo soy la paranoica que piensa que todo el mundo se enterará de lo ocurrido a la menor insinuación…

—Voy por más pastelillos.

Bufando por lo bajo y totalmente contrariada, me dirigí a las barras de comida que atestaban el salón para rellenar el plato con pastelillos que verdaderamente no quería. Malditas sean la pelirroja y sus indirectas.

Estaba indecisa entre un pastel de chocolate y otro de frambuesa con crema cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí, y antes de poder reaccionar unos brazos se apoyaron en la tarima con comida rodeándome mas sin tocarme, cortándome la salida con el simple aire de imponencia, puesto que estoy segura que si me volteaba y lo apartaba, podría fugarme de allí. Sin embargo, tampoco se me permitió hacer eso ya que también antes de pensar siquiera en mover un pie, un susurro profanó mi oído izquierdo golpeando la oreja con deliciosas corrientes de aire cálido.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—Estaría mucho mejor si no tuviera que verte la cara, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida. —contesté con tono mordaz sin voltearme y pareciendo muy entretenida en la tarea de escoger los pasteles a los cuales ahora no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

—¿Vas a seguir aparentando frialdad después de lo de ayer? —inquirió en el mismo tono en el que habló la primera vez, a la misma distancia de mi cuello desnudo y palpitante.

—Ayer no pasó nada digno de recordar. —espeté lo más dura que pude. Movía mis manos con rapidez, buscando evitar por todos los medios posibles que se notara el leve temblor que comenzaba a agitarlas.

—¿Tampoco _el_ _beso_ fue digno para ti?

—¿Qué beso? —contraataqué decidiéndome a enfrentarlo de una vez, y luego me mordí la lengua por el rumbo que yo misma le estaba dando a la conversación. Pero no podía echarme para atrás. Giré entre sus brazos y lo miré con una ceja alzada y la mejor expresión de superioridad y astucia que fui capaz de armar en ese momento.

—Granger, Granger, Granger… No juegues con fuego. —dijo con una media sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Qué. ¿Me voy a quemar? —espeté con frío desdén. Probablemente no se mereciera tanto rechazo, pero detestaba que lograra desempeñar el papel de adorable seductor con tanta eficacia. Y, además, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que me besó sólo como una forma de alimentar su ego, para ver que otra más caía rendida en sus brazos, y que en realidad no le había importado nada. La idea de que me haya besado sólo por pensar que con eso me contentaría a _mí_, por hacerme un _favor_, me causaba una repulsión absoluta. Tengo orgullo, qué se cree.

Pero bueno, él sólo sonrió. Y para qué más, si su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Comencé a desesperarme, y fui al grano para evitar tanto intercambio de frases y gestos confusos.

—Fuiste tú quien me besó, yo no quise.

—Para besar se necesitan dos. —y dale… ¡todos con lo mismo!

—Sí pero… fue porque me diste pena.

—Eres tan adorable… —pellizcó mi mejilla burlescamente— Da igual, por lo menos ahora aceptas que sí ocurrió algo…

—Lo admito, no lo acepto. —intervine.

—…y que volverá a ocurrir. —terminó, sellando delicadamente con sus labios ámbar la comisura de mi boca como para afianzar la credibilidad y seguridad de sus palabras.

—Ni en tus más retorcidos sueños, Malfoy. —susurré algo debilitada por su cercanía.

—Eso lo veremos, castorcito. —acarició delicadamente mi brazo desnudo con las yemas de sus dedos. Cerré los ojos.

—Aléjate ahora.

—Eso no pareció amenaza, me sonó a súplica. —dijo, autosuficiente y exasperante.

—No quiero repetirlo, hurón.

—Tranquila, me voy. Pero ambos sabemos que no será la última vez que nos encontremos…—y antes de siquiera pensar en evitarlo, se acercó jugueteando con su nariz recta y perfecta en la mía, para luego rozar fugazmente sus labios en mi boca entreabierta. Fue extremadamente dulce, lo poco que duró, y me dejó los labios escociendo de ansía. Cuando se alejó, creo que mis propios pensamientos se resumían bastante bien en su expresión. Genial, no soy la única que sucumbe, al menos— Las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros… me gustaría que pudieras darte cuenta de eso.

Y se fue, tras regalarme una última sonrisa aniquiladora y salvaguardándome de cometer la locura de detenerlo para reclamar un beso hecho y derecho, concediéndome unos minutos para reponerme del efímero encuentro y poder volver a la mesa con mis amigos. Aunque quizás parecía un zombi.

—Por fin volviste. ¿Dónde estabas? —por primera vez en mucho rato, la pregunta de Ginny era genuina y no un intento más de complicarme la existencia y delatarme. Me sentí aliviada al constatar que estábamos lo suficientemente apartados como para que nadie, al menos de mi mesa, nos hubiera visto.

—Es que no estaba el pastelito que quería y le pedí a un mozo si podía buscar uno en la cocina… se demoró y finalmente tampoco encontró nada. —inventé sobre marcha. Y parece que Ginny se equivocaba con respecto a mi facultad para mentir, pues ella misma se tragó mi historia.

—Bueno, como sea… ahora sí puedo contarles lo que tengo planeado para hoy. —prosiguió, sobándose las manos con ilusión y sonriendo maliciosamente.

—No… no… ¡No! ¿Por qué no puede alguien más idear lo que haremos en el día? —increpé, desvalida, a mis dos amigos que se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

—¡Me ofendes, Mione! —exclamó Ginny, histriónica— En serio lo de hoy te encantará, ¡es alucinante y muy ocurrente!

—¿A dónde piensas llevarnos ahora… al circo? —espeté indicando sarcasmo y hastío en el tono.

Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos guardando silencio, formando de a poco en sus labios una amplia sonrisa divertida y orgullosa.

—¡¡…Sí!!

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—Estás demente…

—¡Vaya que andamos simpáticas! Cuando no soy una perra, soy cruel y mala amiga, y sino, estoy loca… creo que debo analizar de dónde saco mis amistades. —se quejó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

Ambas amigas se encontraban en las reposeras que poblaban la terraza, frente a la gran piscina del hotel, tomando un acalorado baño de sol en el que la temperatura subía cada vez más cuando se paseaba frente a ellas algún modelito digno de admirar. Lo cierto es que Miami y específicamente el Riu parecían ser el centro de concentración de chicos guapos, y a pesar de haber acabado de desayunar, a ninguna le molestaba deglutir un par de buenos músculos.

—Ok, perdona lo que dije pero es la fuerza de la costumbre. —se excusó la castaña— ¡Pero reconoce que siempre se te ocurren cosas descabelladas!

—Es cierto, sin embargo este caso es la excepción. No tiene nada de raro o descabellado y ya se los expliqué en el desayuno.

—¿Te molestaría hacerlo de nuevo? Es que no te presté la debida atención, la verdad. Escuché las palabras "circo", "trapecistas", "altura" y "cuerda floja" y ya sentía mi estómago revolverse como una centrifugadora. —Hermione sonrió temerosa de la reacción de su amiga colorina, pero ésta se limitó a mirarla con malicia.

—¿No será que no escuchaste por estar flotando en las nubes por tu encuentro con el huroncito en el buffet? —soltó Ginny, y a su amiga se le dispararon los ojos cuando la miró.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una bruja?

—Ehm… sí, de hecho sí, Hermione. —asintió, contrariada y mirando a la castaña como si padeciera una grave enfermedad mortal— Y tú también.

—Bueno, no me refería a eso… en serio, ¿es que eres Dios? —Hermione se incorporó en su reposera mirando a Ginny con sus grandes ojos marrones todavía abiertos de incredulidad.

—Así me dicen… Diosa. —adquirió una pose vanidosa y sonrió lascivamente.

—Basta, Ginn. ¡¿Por qué lo sabes todo?!

—Y bueno… yo estoy omnipresente en todas partes, amiga. —contestó con tono culto.

—O simplemente eres una maldita metiche. —espetó la ondulada y se recostó nuevamente con aplomo para seguir tomando sol.

—Prefiero "Diosa omnipotente", si no te importa. —hizo un gesto con las manos como estampando el apelativo en el aire con gracia y sofisticación.

—Como quieras… ya no me gasto intentando averiguar tus artimañas para enterarte de todo, así que limítate a contarme de nuevo qué es eso del circo.

—El _Cirque du Soleil_, estimada ignorante,es un espectáculo circense distinto a todos los que hayas visto jamás. Es una combinación de acrobacias, efectos de luces y sonidos, vestimentas llamativas y escenografías. Y jamás emplean animales en sus espectáculos.

—¡Ah! Qué alivio… la verdad es que eso es lo que no me llama la atención de los circos, me produce desconfianza cuando tienen animales y nadie sabe cómo los tratan verdaderamente…

—A mi me pasa igual, me da nervio ver a esos pobres hacer piruetas que ni siquiera son bien valoradas.

—Ni lo digas… ¿Y payasos? ¿Tiene? —en el tono de la castaña había una nota de… ¿temor?

—¡No, por todos los cielos! Sabes mejor que nadie que les tengo fobia. Con esas caras maquiavélicamente sonrientes y… satánicamente felices… —la pelirroja se estremeció de sólo imaginarlos— Un payaso y yo no podemos respirar el mismo aire. —determinó.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! Por eso eres mi amiga. Desde pequeña me causaron terror y casi me orinaba cuando veía uno… no entiendo por qué a todos les gustan.

—La gente es rara, déjala. —movió una mano frente a su rostro como restándole importancia y ambas asintieron— Entonces… por una vez, ¿te gustó la idea?

—Con acróbatas e ilusiones de todo tipo, sin animales ni horrendos y terroríficos payasos… cuenta conmigo. —Hermione sonrió y su amiga pelirroja suspiró aliviada.

—Cirse santísima, esto es inaudito… Quédate con Malfoy, te vuelve más tolerante y flexible. —comentó relajada, bebiendo un poco de su jugo de coco.

—Haré como que no escuché eso. —la ojiazul entornó los ojos asintiendo con desgana, dándole el pie a su amiga para continuar hablando— Y… ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió ir al _Cirque_?

—En el hall tienen un panel con folletos y avisos turísticos para los huéspedes, y la propaganda del famoso "Circo del Sol" era la más llamativa y convincente. Pero hay un inconveniente…

—¿Hay que desnudarse para entrar? Con los panoramas que se te ocurren a ti…

—¿Seguimos? —espetó arqueando ambas cejas colorinas. Su amiga hizo un gesto de disculpa— No, lo que pasa es que la presentación es en Orlando y hasta allá son aproximadamente cinco horas de viaje en alto… altomovible.

—Automóvil. —le corrigió y la pecosa asintió— Bueno, pero eso no es problema… podemos aparecernos y listo.

—¡No! Quiero que vayamos en… automóvil. ¿A que será emocionante irnos cuatro jóvenes sedientos de acción y aventuras, solos en un auto, sin autoridades que nos repriman y…

—En cinco horas de viaje y con el calor horrendo que hace acá… ¡estupendo! No se me puede ocurrir un mejor panorama. —satirizó la castaña.

—Para algo existe el aire acondicionado. —apuntó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros— Y en esas cinco horas podemos… cantar.

—Cantar. —repitió Hermione, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, cantar. O sino… ¡da igual! Si quieres te violas a Ron mientras yo hago lo mismo con Harry… ¡ya encontraremos en qué divertirnos!

—¡Ginny! Merlín, qué chica… No me pasa nada con tu hermano y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no podemos invitar a Malfoy así que tendrás que conformarte con lo que hay. —soltó encogiéndose de hombros muy campante.

—Dios, Dios, Dios… qué voy a hacer contigo…

—Nada, mamá. —ironizó— Además, así tienes más tiempo de ocio para pensar en el huroncito… —canturreó con voz juguetona.

—No hay nada que me ilusione más que eso. —Hermione sonrió forzadamente—Ok, tú ganas. Vamos en auto.

—¡Yupi! Entonces como son cinco horas, nos quedamos acá una hora más o menos y luego partimos, ¿te parece?

—Lo que sea… pero oye, ¿dónde están Harry y Ron?

—Creo que jugando pool en el vestíbulo. Después les avisamos.

—Bueno. Voy a bañarme a la playa, ¿vienes?

—No, tomaré un poco más de sol. Un bronceado milagroso no le viene mal a nadie.

Hermione asintió y, tomando su toalla y demás cosas, se dirigió a la playa mientras dejaba a su pelirroja amiga recostada en su reposera. El sol fulgurante ayudaba en el bronceado de la chica de tez blanca, pero pronto sintió que la intensidad luminosa era demasiado potente para su delicada piel, por lo que manoteó en su bolso el envase con bloqueador para esparcirse un poco en las zonas más proclives a terminar enrojecidas y dolientes.

Se protegió la cara salpicada de pecas en nariz y mejillas y cuando procedía a untarse la crema en los hombros y espalda, una voz familiar y agradable la sorprendió.

—Pásame, te ayudo con eso.

—¡Harry! ¿No estabas jugando pool con Ron?

—Exacto, estaba. Pero ya lo conoces y más que una persona parece un oso en época de hibernación… Y ahora está…

—Durmiendo como un lirón en su pieza, entendido. —el moreno sonrió y le extendió la mano para tomar el frasco de bloqueador.

—Dime dónde.

—Un poco en los hombros y luego bronceador en el resto del cuerpo… sólo si quieres. —añadió mirándolo juguetona.

—Eso último fue innecesario. —le respondió él posicionándose a horcajadas detrás de ella en la reposera.

Se echó un poco de protector en las manos y comenzó a aplicar la crema con movimientos circulares y delicados sobre los finos hombros de la joven pelirroja, masajeando la zona en el ínter tanto con una suavidad que estremecía a la agasajada. Corrió con sus dedos por la piel de la chica hasta llegar al cuello de la misma, el cual moldeó apaciblemente entre sus manos cada vez más cálidas.

—Me gustó la idea del circo, aunque al principio me pareció un tanto… rara.

—Ustedes son muy prejuiciosos. Dije "circo" y ya estaban pensando que los iba a comer un león… tienen que escucharme primero antes de calificarme de loca. —dijo Ginny con cierta molestia.

—Supongo que tuviste otra discusión con Hermione.

—Para no variar. Pero ya da igual porque arreglamos las cosas y de no hacerlo, consigo enfadarla cuando la molesto con Malfoy así que me siento satisfecha. —el muchacho de ojos esmeralda dejó las caricias, descolocado.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Malfoy!? ¡Qué tiene que ver él con Hermione! —chilló exaltado. Ginny se giró para tranquilizarlo.

—Nada, por supuesto. —aseguró brindándole una mirada convincente— Sólo la molesto por eso, porque sé que le cabrea y que para ella no puede haber nada más atroz que pensar en él. —no estaba mintiendo, hasta cierto punto era cierto…

—¿Segura? Mira que si ese imbécil le pone un solo dedo encima yo…

—No pasa nada, tranquilo. —_de hecho, le puso más que un dedo encima a tu "santa" amiga… si tan sólo supieras_— Además, ¡piensa en lo que estás diciendo! ¿Hermione y Malfoy? Pfff… ¿Hay alguna pareja más disparatada y sin sentido? —hizo una mueca con la boca y tornó los ojos como indicando lo absurdo de aquella idea.

—Sí, en realidad tienes razón… pero aún así no confío en ese hurón mujeriego. —insistió con voz resentida arrugando el entrecejo y Ginny sonrió casi enternecida.

—Cálmate, en serio. Él no se fijaría en ella por nada del mundo, y no porque no sea linda ¿eh? Sino porque se debe creer demasiado "superior" para caer en una bajeza de ese tipo. —a la chica no le temblaba ni la voz al decir tal mentira.

—Estúpido niño mimado… mira que venir a encontrárnoslo precisamente acá. —soltó enfadado.

—Sí bueno, no pienses en eso… mejor sigue con tu tarea. —Ginny le tomó las manos y las llevó hacia sus hombros mientras se giraba dándole nuevamente la espalda, para que el muchacho siguiera con su labor.

—Claro, todo porque también vino el primate ése. —comentó Harry con molestia retomando su trabajo aunque con cierta reticencia.

—Un primate adorable. —sonrió cuando el ojiverde bufó mosqueado y quitó nuevamente las manos de sus hombros, echándose hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

—No lo puedo creer… —musitó, meneando la cabeza.

—Oh vamos, Harry, no te pongas así. Sabes que bromeo. —giró el rostro para mirarlo parcialmente y se recargó hacia atrás acercándose de nuevo, pegando su espalda al pecho descubierto y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

—En este momento es una broma, pero realmente lo piensas. —alegó sin dejarse influir por la excesiva cercanía de Ginny.

—Así como pienso que te ves encantador e irresistible cuando te pones celoso y tomas esta pose de niño taimado… —su sensual murmullo chocó con el cuello del pelo-azabache, situado un poco por sobre ella y al que alcanzó alzando y ladeando la cabeza.

El calor de sus palabras derritió la barrera que Harry escueta e inútilmente intentó poner entre ambos, y en esta ocasión le fue imposible evitar cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración cuando sintió el sutil roce de los labios carmesí deslizarse por la porción de cuello que le quedaba al alcance a la joven. El ritmo pausado que su corazón había conseguido milagrosamente mantener se fue al carajo cuando ella succionó lenta y perezosamente el sector que une cuello y hombros dejando su piel húmeda y cosquilleando de excitación.

La pequeña Weasley alzó la mano derecha y fue al encuentro del revuelto cabello azabache, tomándolo para acercarlo a ella y sonriendo al percibir el leve escalofrío que remeció a Harry cuando acarició los vellos de su nuca delicadamente. Hasta ese instante había logrado mirarlo a los brillantes ojos verdes, pero cuando lo tuvo a un par de centímetros de distancia no pudo evitar que su vista se anclara en los rosados labios que ella misma obligaba a acercarse mediante la presión que ejercía en la cabeza del chico. Inconscientemente se humedeció los labios y entreabrió la boca rayando en la desesperación, pero no pudo continuar con su goce ya que Harry decidió apartarse de ella más bruscamente de lo que ella hubiese deseado. En el caso de que hubiese deseado apartarse de él.

—Si no termino con esto acabarás roja como un tomate, y no queremos eso, ¿cierto? —soltó muy relajado ante el estupor de ella, echándose un poco más de bloqueador en las manos.

—Eh… sí, s-sí, claro. —respondió ella taciturna y descolocada por la abrupta interrupción.

Harry ahogó una sonrisilla y comenzó a masajear nuevamente la espalda de la ojiazul, empezando por los omóplatos y deslizando sus manos con destreza hacia los hombros y de ahí al cuello, bajando hasta la clavícula para volver a subir y hacer el camino a la inversa. Ginny olvidó su molestia por la evasión del morocho y sólo se dejó querer.

—Aunque por un lado agradezco que nos hayamos encontrado con ellos. —dijo el muchacho luego de unos minutos, rompiendo el cómodo silencio— Así pude conocer a Paula. —la chica se tensó y Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que ella no vio.

—Odio contradecirte, pero no la conoces. Si lo hicieras te darías cuenta de que es una perra insufrible.

—Vaya, Ginn, ese vocabulario. —dijo divertido— ¿Por qué le tienen tanto odio tú y Hermione?

—¿Y eso qué importa? Basta con saber que es una hueca incompetente.

—Y muy linda. —añadió él y Ginny resopló.

—Escucha, Potter… no te atrevas a volver a mirarla, ¿está bien? —demandó alterada, girando su tronco una vez más para enfocar con sus ojos las esmeraldas que ahora brillaban intensamente.

—¿Perdón? Si bien recuerdo, tú misma me has dicho que no somos nada y que tienes derecho a estar con otros hombres, así que lo mismo se aplica en mi caso.

—Es distinto. —rezongó entre dientes.

—No veo dónde está la diferencia.

—Pues… yo… ehm… —balbuceó, y él arqueó una ceja sintiéndose vencedor— Mira, lo hago por tu bien, ¿sí? Es demasiado idiota como para que te fijes en ella… y además no es ni tan linda. No te acerques a ella y punto. —zanjó con voz firme y mirada resuelta.

—A mí me parece que no lo dices por eso… —la dio vuelta nuevamente y se acercó a ella por detrás, extinguiendo todas las distancias— A mí me parece que estás _celosa_…

Apoyó las manos en los hombros de la pelirroja y se acercó a su cuello, el cual olió anidando su nariz en él y apenas rozándolo. El cuerpo de Ginny se distendió dejándose llevar por la pasiva respiración de su acompañante y volvió a tensarse cuando los labios que ansiaba probar una vez más se posicionaron en su piel sorpresivamente.

—No estoy celosa. —logró decir bastante distraída por el cosquilleo que sentía en su cuello cuando Harry comenzó a pasear sus labios por él, deliciosamente suave.

—¿Segura? —musitó presionando la boca y sellando la piel de un beso.

—Sí… —él humedeció desde los hombros hasta la mandíbula de la joven con su hálito y sutiles caricias con la lengua que estaban comenzando a desquiciar a Ginny— …creo. —completó agitada, y él sonrió sabiéndose triunfador.

Y entonces se permitió escalar por la tersa piel del brazo blanquecino hasta enterrar su mano en el cabello fuego, para acomodar la cabeza de la ojiazul de modo que su boca encajara perfectamente en su cuello. Besó, lamió y chupó suavemente una irresistible venita que latía en la base de la garganta de la desfalleciente muchacha, dejando la piel al paso de su boca palpitante y ardiente, caliente por el abrasante contacto de los llameantes labios.

A ella la volvía loca el leve sonido de los besos de Harry sobre su piel, la martirizaban y le costaba una infinidad no darse vuelta y desnudarlo a la vista y paciencia de todos.

Cuando él trepó por el largo cuello mordiendo pequeñas porciones de piel y llegó al oído, lo arañó con sus dientes y su pecho se hinchó de satisfacción al sentir a Ginny estremecerse levemente contra su cuerpo.

—Hace mucho calor como para que estés tiritando… —susurró con voz densa en su oreja.

Ella jadeó y su cabeza voló al hombro derecho de Harry, la cual giró para quedar en una posición semejante a la que habían mantenido unos minutos atrás. Sin embargo, ahora los roles estaban invertidos: él la tomaba y ella se dejaba tomar. Esta vez fue el morocho quien acercó a la pelirroja a su rostro y quien miró y deseó esos labios carmín. Rodeó con su brazo derecho su estómago apretándola contra él, y la otra mano se deslizó por el costado izquierdo de la pelirroja y de ahí en un camino descendente por la pierna de ésta. La piel leche de la ojiazul se erizaba a medida que Harry la barnizaba de calidez a su paso, y cuando llegó a la rodilla se inclinó un poco para tomar el frasco de bronceador que yacía sobre la reposera, frente a ellos.

Tanteó los labios de ella con su propia boca y cuando Ginny soltó una profunda exhalación y entreabrió la boca para darle cabida a la de Harry, éste se movió y ocupó lugar nuevamente junto al oído de la desventurada muchacha.

—Recuéstate. —demandó en un susurro.

—¿…Qué? —inquirió Ginny casi desfalleciente y totalmente descolocada mientras sentía un frío recorrer su espalda cuando el tibio cuerpo del pelo-azabache se alejó de ella al éste ponerse de pie.

—Recuéstate. —repitió ignorando la cara de estupefacción de la ojiazul y bajando el respaldo de la silla reclinable para que quedara totalmente horizontal.

Ginny obedeció absolutamente frustrada y se recostó boca abajo en la toalla que cubría la reposera mientras el morocho se untaba las manos con bronceador y procedía a aplicarlo en la piel de la pelirroja.

Y pronto la chica comprendió que era inútil intentar enojarse con él, ya que cuando el muchacho desató con rapidez el tirante que amarraba el bikini a su espalda, no pudo evitar que en sus labios se armara una radiante sonrisa. No tardó en sentir nuevamente las imponentes caricias en su espalda y lo único que hizo fue rogar porque la fuerza de voluntad que Harry había estado demostrando hasta el momento flaqueara y le jugara en contra.

Pieles se tocaban, vellos se erizaban, corazones palpitaban.

Sintió los labios de Harry besar sus omóplatos mientras sus manos hacían un arduo trabajo en su espalda, bajando cada vez más. Y cuando los dedos curiosos del ojiverde llegaron a donde la espalda pierde el nombre, arqueó su columna dejando escapar un gemido que aunque débil, el muchacho pudo escuchar.

—¿Para dónde vas con esas manos, Potter? —interrogó fingiendo enojo.

—Supongo que quieres broncearte completa. —si Ginny la hubiera visto, habría creído que era imposible esbozar una sonrisa tan inocente como la de un niño de siete años luego de comportarse con tanta desvergüenza. Pero en Harry todo era posible.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Sigue, sigue… —y rió cuando las manos se deslizaron por su trasero y hacia sus piernas.

Luego el chico volvió a ascender con las pasadas de bronceador dejando en el camino la piel brillante, mientras Ginny se sentía explotar y definitivamente no aguantó más cuando sintió los indiscretos dedos de Harry fisgonear en el comienzo del busto que se aplastaba contra la reposera. Gimió agónica y se dio media vuelta para quedar tumbada de costado y mirando al moreno arrodillado junto a ella que esbozaba una media sonrisa.

—No me importa lo que quieras, si me rechazas ahora juro que te violo. —jadeó antes de tomar al chico de los brazos y recargarlo sobre ella en la silla reclinada.

Lo besó ansiosa y en una milésima de segundo sus lenguas se encontraban en una disputa en la que ninguna parecía ganarle a la otra en fiereza. Luego de un par de forcejeos, Harry quedó completamente echado sobre la pecosa con una mano levantando su nuca para besarla más profundamente y la otra recorriendo libidinosamente las curvas femeninas. Ginny dobló una pierna y con el interior de ésta acarició el costado del morocho, quien aprovechó para tomarla del muslo y subir parsimoniosamente hasta llegar a la curva del trasero.

—Qué escandaloso… —escucharon comentar a alguna persona sin importancia que rondaba por la (pública y bien poblada) terraza del Riu.

Sin embargo aquello no menguó sus deseos y continuaron con el mutuo y desvergonzado toqueteo, partiéndose los labios de besos fogosos y la piel de ardientes caricias.

Y continuaron así, ajenos a todo lo demás, hasta que de pronto el morocho sintió un frío escalofriante y espeso que chorreó por su espalda, manchando un poco a Ginny también. No tardó en darse cuenta que la sustancia pegajosa que goteaba por ambos cuerpos era jugo natural, y el graciosito que se los volteó encima no era otro que Blaise Zabini.

—¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!? —rugió Harry poniéndose de pie y encarando al sonriente ojiverde.

—Ehm… ¿fue sin querer? —contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa que pretendía (y no lograba) ser inocente.

—Sin querer va a ser el puño que te voy a ensartar en el ojo. —le espetó con la mandíbula apretada antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

—¡Harry! —chilló Ginny como único medio para detenerlo puesto que sus manos estaban ocupadas volviendo a amarrar el bikini que el mismo moreno que ahora miraba furibundo a Blaise había desabrochado. Harry se detuvo a mitad de un paso con la mandíbula apretada y los brazos en visible tensión.

—Tan sumiso que saliste, Potty, todo el tiempo haciéndole caso a la pelirroja… —se mofó y luego miró a la chica detrás de su rival— Y gracias por defenderme siempre, Pecas.

—Desaparece de mi vista, Zabini, si no quieres que yo misma te golpee en cierta parte que sé te dolerá mucho.

—No te conviene hacerlo si luego me dejas atrofiado… digo, por tu propia satisfacción personal.

—¿¡Qué insinúas, idiota!? —saltó el chico de la cicatriz, enfurecido y con la intención de avanzar, pero Ginny se apresuró a retenerlo tomándolo de un brazo.

—Yo, nada. —contestó el otro moreno haciéndose el tonto— Y no se enojen por haberles cortado el rollo… de hecho, deberían agradecérmelo. Sino terminaban acostándose acá mismo… qué penoso y poco decoroso espectáculo.

—Y qué envidia que habrías sentido tú, sabiendo lo exhibicionista que eres. —comentó Harry con sorna.

—Sí, yo soy exhibicionista, pero tú no así que te recomiendo que te tapes un bulto fácilmente apreciable en tu entrepierna. —el chico dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia abajo y comprendió que su enemigo tenía razón, así que se apresuró a cubrir su aún viva erección con un flotador que halló en la reposera del lado— Qué… tierno. —musitó Blaise al ver el infantil artefacto que escogió el ojiverde para tapar la evidencia de su exceso de hormonas.

—No me jodas. —le espetó Harry apretando más el flotador contra él. Blaise intentó ahogar una carcajada sin éxito.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿y a dónde van hoy? —preguntó entonces, fingiendo desinterés.

Ambos contestaron al unísono.

—¿Qué te importa?

—Al _Cirque du Soleil_.

Harry cerró los ojos y emitió un quejido de frustración mezclado con rabia.

—¡No! ¿Qué no ves que ahora llegará al circo también? —exclamó compungido señalando al moreno con un dedo acusador.

—Hey, Potty, no te sientas tan importante que no me interesa toparme nuevamente con ustedes. Ya han sido demasiados encuentros por todo lo que me resta de vacaciones, muchas gracias.

—¡Sí, cómo no! ¡Eres un…

—¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Ese hombre se está fornicando a mi flotador!! —chilló un niño que no pasaba de los ocho años y tan fuerte que todo el perímetro de la piscina contempló el enrojecido rostro de Harry en menos de lo que se dice "upps".

—N-no, no, yo no…no quise… eh… perdón no era mi inten… —intentó hablar el desdichado en medio de las explosivas carcajadas de Blaise y las risitas que Ginny intentaba evitar.

—¡Potter! ¡Ya te he dicho que controles tus impulsos! Sé que estás necesitado pero… ¿el flotador de un niño? Creo que llegaste demasiado lejos. —habló Blaise intentando ponerse serio, aunque entre incontenibles carcajadas.

—Señora, en serio yo no…

—¡¡Asqueroso desvergonzado!! —gritó la madre del niño quitándole de un tirón el salvavidas con forma de pato al avergonzado moreno— Ven hijo, vamos a desinfectarlo. —añadió tomando el objeto como si estuviera contaminado y fuera radioactivo.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Potty, eres _patético_! —se rió el moreno enajenado una vez la airada madre desapareció de escena— ¡Por favor, tírate a un pozo! —Ginny intentaba por todos los medios no estallar en una carcajada como hacía ahora Zabini, por respeto a Harry y para que no se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía, pero la verdad es que conociendo su personalidad risueña y burlesca, se le hacía realmente difícil.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? —repitió Blaise exageradamente estupefacto— Si mal no recuerdo, eras tú el que estaba a punto de consumar el acto sexual encima de una silla. —puntualizó con tono catedrático.

—Sí pero… Yo… ¡Basta! ¡No molestes más! Vamos, Ginny. —dijo, más bien ordenó, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar a zancadas fuertes lejos de ahí.

—Anda tú, yo tengo que ordenar mis cosas. Después te alcanzo. —pero Harry ni siquiera pareció escuchar eso, sino que estaba más ocupado en desaparecer rápido de la vista de todos aquellos quienes lo miraban divertidos.

—¿No te da vergüenza meterte con un incompetente como ése?

—Eres pérfido… —le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y fingiendo disgusto, mas con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Soy burlón. —corrigió risueño— Y… ¿así que al _Cirque_?

—Exacto. Mi idea. —dijo con orgullo.

—Siempre tan ingeniosa, mi pecosa. —se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla con el dedo.

—No debiera estarte hablando en este momento. Trataste pésimo a Harry. —dijo frunciendo el ceño y alejándose un paso del moreno.

—Ambos sabemos que no puedes no hablarme. —respondió él negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—Y aparte de pérfido, egocéntrico. —chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya me conoces. —sonrió— ¿…Y a qué función van?

—Ah, no. No te lo diré porque ahora veo que Harry tenía razón. —negó disimulando una sonrisa y comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

—¡No quiero toparme con ustedes! Es sólo… curiosidad. —la pelirroja detuvo su accionar y se incorporó para mirarlo arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos— …No puedes negar que te gustaría encontrarte conmigo. —aceptó al fin, sonriendo insinuante.

—Eres increíble… ¿o sea que planeas seguirme todas las vacaciones?

—¿Y yo soy el egocéntrico? —la chica nuevamente enarcó las cejas— Sí, si mi esfuerzo es recompensado.

—¿Tú les propusiste también a tus amiguitos que ayer fueran al club de las peleas?

—No, no. —se apresuró a negar— Esa idea fue de Draco.

—Así que de Malfoy… —dijo más para sí misma, sonriendo perspicaz.

—Sí, bueno, no soy el único obsesionado con una leona. —la muchacha sonrió rodando los ojos y siguió guardando sus cosas en un bolso playero— ¿No me vas a decir a qué función van?

—No lo creo.

—Oh, vamos. Podrías entretenerte mucho más con un show privado…

—Suena tentador, pero no.

—Un espectáculo sólo para ti… ¿nunca te dije que mi vocación secreta es ser bailarín stripper? —Ginny rió abiertamente y se echó el bolso al hombro, meneó la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

Blaise la miró alejarse con frustración y un poco abatido, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pero de pronto algo detuvo los pasos de la exuberante pelirroja que ocupaba su mente más de lo que él quisiera. La chica se quedó unos momentos parada en el lugar, y luego de unos segundos se giró para enfrentar una vez más al moreno, cuyos ojos verdita centelleaban de incertidumbre. Ginny se mordisqueó el labio, vacilando durante unos segundos que a Blaise se le hacían eternos. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Y sabía que se podía quemar.

_A la mierda. _

—Función de las 7.30 en Orlando, Downtown Disney. —soltó al fin con tono cansino y evidentemente a la defensiva por su revelación— Si vas a ir, sé puntual.

El moreno sonrió radiante y suspiró hondamente, pensando que efectivamente aquel espectáculo que ya de por sí era entretenido y deslumbrante, podría ser aún más interesante con la compañía de la guapa pelirroja.

—Blaise, eres una máquina. —se dijo, orgulloso.

Aquella noche sería genial. Claro, si se libraba de cierto chico poseedor de una peculiar cicatriz… Lo que no era difícil.

Sí, esa noche sería _alucinante_.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

_Holaa genteee! (:_

_Esto ya es el pan de cada publicación, peroo mil perdones por el atraso :S Se me juntaron mil cosas en el colegio y no tuve tiempo para nada.. ya mañana empiezo una semana LIBRE, porque el martes empiezan las alianzas (semana del colegio, no sé.. cuando se hacen juegos y se divide la gente en colores -yo soy AZUUL!- y blabla.. competencias y eso), terminan el viernes.. y ese mismo viernes en la noche me voy de viaje de estudios a México carnaaal! (H) Playa del Carmen y Cancún, sorry (H) jajaj a pasarlo malitooo con mis amigos por una semana._

_Peero bueno.. el punto es que publiqué y ojalá les haya gustado el "después de". Me gustó Draco en este capítulo, así como también me gustó Blaise.. ¿a ustedes?_

_Espero que haya muuuchos reviews para cuando vuelva de mi gira, me harían mucha ilusión :)_

_Muchos besos a todas y gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia :) se van todas al cielo, lo juro!_

_.valiita (:_


	22. No way out

****

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**22. _No way out_**

_El _Cirque du Soleil_ es una compañía circense canadiense, en la que sus diversos espectáculos son conocidos alrededor del mundo por sus asombrosas acrobacias, creatividad, efectos de luz y sonido, múltiples escenografías y excelente música. Jamás se han utilizado ni se piensan utilizar animales en sus espectáculos. Además cuentan con shows teatralizados, en los que incluyen el empleo de máscaras y mezclan las artes circenses con las de la calle, utilizando música original y llamativas vestimentas. Para sus producciones se basan en una historia narrada de manera visual, en la que tocan temas como el miedo, la fantasía o la alegría. _

_Hoy en día, el llamado "__Circo del Sol"__ viaja por todo el mundo incluido Europa, Japón y Sudamérica, además de América del Norte, su lugar de origen. _

_La compañía, actualmente, posee trece espectáculos distintos que se presentan simultáneamente en distintos puntos del planeta, además de los espectáculos en gira que viajan ocasionalmente por el mundo. _

La Nouba_ es el show permanente que el peculiar circo presenta en Orlando, Estados Unidos._

_Ubicado en Downtown Disney (área de esparcimiento integrada por tiendas, restaurantes, discotecas y lugares de entretenimiento, distante sólo a un par de minutos del complejo de Disney World), la gigantesca carpa de circo se emplazó en West Side, una zona especialmente dedicada a tiendas y restaurantes. _La Nouba_ mezcla lo urbano con lo fantástico en una sucesión rápida de eventos alucinantes que se desarrollan sin descanso en la hora y media que dura el espectáculo. Equilibristas, malabaristas, cantantes, acrobacias aéreas y en bicicleta, y un espectacular acto con camas elásticas donde intervienen acróbatas y gimnastas profesionales, destacan (entre otras cosas) el show de _La Nouba_.  
_

—Pero vaya qué cara es esta cosa…

—Un ojo de la cara, realmente.

—¡No sean así, chicos! Vale la pena, en serio.

—Pues eso espero si estamos pagando tanto.

—Ya dejen de quejarse. Apoyo a Ginn, si es tan caro es porque es bueno. No por nada es tan reconocido internacionalmente.

—Más les vale… más les vale…

Los cuatro amigos hacían la enorme fila hacia la taquilla para comprar su valiosa entrada y así ingresar al show que los esperaba.

A pesar de que nunca habían andado por esos lugares, no les costó nada llegar a Downtown Disney, y una vez allí fue aún más fácil encontrar el lugar en el que se exhibía _La Nouba_, ya que la enorme carpa blanca del _Cirque du Soleil_ se avistaba como un gigantesco copo de nieve en medio de un entorno oscurecido por la noche imperante que cayó sobre la ciudad. El ambiente era festivo y alegre, había una frescura en el lugar que lograba batallar contra la cierta humedad que se respiraba en el aire y el bochorno que provocaba la elevada temperatura que reinaba en el sitio a pesar de lo tarde que era. Muchos faroles alumbraban continuadamente cada uno de los paseos del sofisticado suburbio por el que miles de turistas transitaban sin descanso, y aquella misma luminosidad artificial le otorgaba un aire irreal y majestuoso a la zona.

Parados allí y esperando por su turno, a los cuatro chicos les llegaban los exóticos olores fusionados de diversos restaurantes ubicados en las cercanías, comenzando a abrir aún más el agujero de hambre ya implantado en sus estómagos al no haber comido nada desde el almuerzo.

—Espero que no nos encontremos con una desagradable sorpresa… —dijo de pronto Harry con un tono de voz duro, mirando fijamente a la chica pelirroja frente a él.

—Yo… tampoco… —murmuró ella, dubitativa.

—¿Sorpresa? Qué sorpresa.

—No sé… pregúntale a tu hermana. —contestó el ojiverde alzando las cejas.

—O a mí. —se coló de pronto una voz sospechosamente conocida en la conversación.

Los ex miembros de la casa del noble Godric se quedaron tensos en su sitio, más de uno preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando, otro (Harry) crispando los puños, y otra (Ginny) cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra, los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—No… no… ¡no me jodas! ¡¿Qué hacen estos rastreros aquí?!

—¿Qué te parece que haríamos en un circo, genio? —espetó con sorna Draco, animado por la simple irritabilidad que se había instalado en los leones (en especial en cierta castaña) y que de seguro les aguaría la fiesta. Qué divertido.

—¿Participar en él, puede ser? —devolvió Ron con tono mordaz.

—Hey, comadreja, baja las revoluciones porque nadie te ha ofendido.

—Su simple presencia me ofende, Parkinson.

—A ver… ¿qué dijiste? —inquirió la morena dando un paso al frente, con voz amenazante.

—No dijo nada, Pansy. ¿Y quieren dejar las idioteces? No vinimos acá a pelear, vinimos a disfrutar. —intervino Blaise, sonriendo muy campante.

—¡Eso es lo que pretendíamos nosotros, hasta que llegaron ustedes! —bramó Harry, ofuscado— Te advertí que no vinieras, Zabini. —siseó a continuación con tono intimidante.

—De hecho, supusiste que vendría, no me dijiste que no lo hiciera. —recapacitó su interlocutor— Y además… ¿qué te hace creer que yo te haría caso en algo de lo que dijeras?

—El hecho de que te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no te metas en nuestros asuntos, o de lo contrario acabarás con varios dientes menos.

—Creo que deberías encontrar otro método de persuasión más efectivo que el dártelas de macho matón, porque ten por seguro que eso no te funcionará conmigo.

—¿Ah no? Pues comprobémoslo…

—¡Harry, ya! ¡Basta por favor, están dando un espectáculo!

—¡Tú no digas nada, Ginevra, que esto es por tú culpa! —estalló el chico de la cicatriz, causando una sensata impresión en todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo es eso de "por su culpa"? —inquirió una ceñuda Hermione, intentando por todos los medios posibles esquivar los ojos grises que la punzaban con esmero.

—Fue ella quien le dijo a Zabini a dónde iríamos hoy. —acusó el ojiverde, bastante airado.

—¡Ginn! —se escandalizó la ojimiel.

—¡Pero fue sin querer! Se… se me salió.

—Sí, cómo no. ¡No te da ni vergüenza mentir! —el rostro de Harry era un poema. Los músculos faciales en tensión, ojos verdes que brillaban como si fueran de vidrio y las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo. Muy adorable y provocador, si no estuviera casi echando humo por las narices.

—Bueno, bueno, Potty, lo que sea. Ya estamos acá y no sirve que te lamentes. Entonces… ¿dónde van a tomar asiento?

—No, no. Debes pensar que estamos locos para decirte eso. —dijo Ron.

—Sí, de hecho sí. —sonrió Blaise, insolente.

—¡Olvídalo! Ni por un segundo creas que vamos a…

—Oh, por favor, ¿quieren dejar el escándalo? No sirve de nada tanto secretismo, estamos detrás de ustedes en la fila y Blaise escuchará de todos modos el lugar que se les asigne, así que ni se gasten. —razonó Pansy cansinamente.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, en este preciso instante quiero matarte. —sonrió una Hermione con los labios tensos de la rabia. La aludida sólo sonrió aparentando inocencia. Y se le daba muy mal.

—Qué pasa, Granger… ¿no te gusta la compañía? —preguntó Draco, mirándola con una insinuante media sonrisa resbalándose entre sus labios.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Siguiendo el parámetro de los encuentros anteriores, diría que te encanta.

Hermione apretó los labios y miró hacia un lado, ofuscada.

—¿Cómo es eso? —saltó Ron, perspicaz— ¿Te has estado acercando a Mione de nuevo, albino?

—Comadreja, cállate. —le espetó Pansy— Mi dragón no caería tan bajo… ¿verdad, cielo?

Draco abrió la boca para, probablemente, gritarle a Pansy que dejara de llamarlo con esos ridículos y poco masculinos apodos, pero todo quedó en una intención.

—Silencio todos. Dejen las pendejadas por un puñetero segundo, ¿sí? Intentemos llevarnos bien aunque sea una vez. —propuso Ginny, recibiendo todas las miradas de sus amigos y no-tan-amigos.

—Claro, todo porque…

—Harry, basta. Es en serio, ya estamos grandecitos para pelear por idioteces que incluso un niño de siete años encontraría ridículas.

—Está bien, está bien. No comento nada más, pero que sepas que esto no te lo perdono. —y se cruzó de brazos, tozudo.

—Bueno, ¿alguien más aparte de su majestad Potter tiene problemas? —preguntó Blaise, resolutivo.

—De hecho sí, yo no estoy de acuerdo en…

—Perfecto. —interrumpió Draco, aún sonriente, a una sulfurada Hermione— Si nadie más se opone, entremos a ver la función.

Y ante tanta decisión, los leones se mordieron la lengua aceptando amargamente que no tenían cómo librarse de esas insidiosas serpientes.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—Wow… esto es… increíble…

—Impresionante…

—No… no lo creo… es alucinante.

—Bah… hasta un troll lo haría mejor.

—¡¡Malfoy!!

—Ya, ya, me callo.

Esta, como tantas otras, es una de esas oportunidades en que no logro entender qué carajo es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy. ¡Cómo se atreve a menospreciar este show! Siendo uno de los mejores en su tipo… Y a este cabeza de chorlito se le ocurre decir que no vale nada y que cualquier torpe animalejo lo haría mejor. ¡Ya quisiera verlo a él intentando hacer todas esas piruetas! Y, quizás, en serio me gustaría. Malfoy en mallas… ¿dónde firmo?

Pensándolo bien, si me lo imagino creo que hasta sentiría envidia de la tela de las calzas por tener el privilegio de ir tan pegadas a sus vigorosas piernas y a… bueno, _eso_.

_¡Hermione Jane Granger, qué carajo estás pensando!_

Agito mi cabeza y me muerdo la lengua para evitar evocar tales pecaminosas imágenes en mi mente. El problema es que los deliberados aunque aparentemente involuntarios roces de aquellas mismas piernas contra las mías me alejan totalmente de la quietud de pensamientos, acercándome más bien a un hervidero de imágenes poco castas, derivando obviamente en un aumento considerable en mi temperatura corporal que es bastante sospechoso en una carpa tan grande y ventilada como ésta. ¿Por qué tuvo que sentarse precisamente _él_ al lado mío? No puedo disfrutar correctamente del espectáculo por el que tanto dinero vinimos a pagar.

Mismo espectáculo que es sencillamente impresionante, a pesar de las distracciones.

Luego de un increíble acto con gigantescas camas elásticas, en el que los acróbatas se lanzaban de una a otra como si tuvieran un suelo de espuma bajo ellos y no un duro y frío suelo, se inició el que ahora contemplaba, en el que hombres con prominentes y desarrollados músculos se mecían por toda la carpa agarrándose de gruesos lienzos de todos colores. Éstos parecían pender de la nada y me ponía un tanto nerviosa, ya que los acróbatas tan sólo los tomaban enrollándolos en torno a sus brazos, y con este precario agarre danzaban en el aire describiendo perfectos y sincronizados vuelos, en que por momentos parecía que dos de ellos se estrellarían irremediablemente, y a último momento un inesperado giro cambiaba la situación y cada uno salía despedido hacia el lado opuesto. ¡El mejor circo del mundo, y con razón! Mientras en el aire se dibujaban sofisticados planeos, en el escenario una veintena de personas hacían danzas sincronizadas con grandes pelotas plateadas y doradas, que realzaban su colorido en el fondo oscuro y tenue iluminación. La música rimbombante marcaba el paso de las coreografías aéreas y terrestres, las que lograban una precisión y un seguimiento de la melodía tan exacto, que era casi sobrehumano. Sencillamente estaba anonadada.

Y más aún cuando los trapecistas pasaban por las extensiones del escenario, dos anchas bandas dispuestas a cada lado, junto a una de las cuales se ubicaban nuestros asientos. Cada vez que un chico tomaba aquella vía para impulsarse, correr y elevarse por los aires sujeto a los lienzos, mi vista despegaba con él, prendida de su fuerte físico. Y uno en especial llamó mi atención en las repetidas veces y distintos actos en que lo vi pisar la plataforma, ya que a pesar de estar pintado a cuerpo completo en un par de ocasiones, su inconfundible cabello rubio era avistable desde cualquier punto en que se encontrara; y más singular se volvió aún cuando al acercarse lo suficiente, pude contemplar dos grandes y hermosos ojos ligeramente oblicuos, pincelados con un fuerte tono verdoso, casi comparables a los de Harry.

Luego de un par de avistamientos ya no pude sacarle los ojos de encima, y parece que él tampoco pudo hacerlo conmigo, ya que en repetidas ocasiones sus ojos toparon los míos con intensidad a pesar de lo efímero del contacto. Y ahora me tenía aún más embelesada, ya que también participaba en este acto, y no haciendo otra cosa que flotar cual ave agarrado de aquellos enormes lienzos. Cada vez que pasaba por la pasarela colindante a nuestros lugares, nos mirábamos fugazmente y luego yo veía sus brazos endurecerse, marcando exageradamente cada músculo existente cuando sus extremidades debían aguantar todo el peso de su gran cuerpo justo en el momento en que volvía a elevarse por los aires.

Y entonces, cuando mi boca parecía abrirse y mis ojos desorbitarse al contemplar la lisa piel bronceada del trapecista, apreciable gracias a la falta de indumentaria de la cadera hacia arriba, era cuando sentía a otro rubio que se encontraba a mi lado moverse con incomodidad en su asiento y bufar por lo bajo, deteniendo por un instante las sutiles caricias en mis piernas para luego volver a retomarlas, si es posible, con más parsimonia y sensualidad que antes.

—¿Puedes dejar de tocarme? —le murmuré.

—Puedo, pero no quiero. —me dijo de vuelta.

—¡Deja las pendejadas!

—Deja el lloriqueo. Sé que te encanta esto.

—Lo odio. Estoy a punto de amputarme las piernas con tal de que me dejes tranquila.

—Si mientes te crece la nariz, ¿sabías?

—Eres insoportablemente insufrible.

—¿Tú no?

Me limité a bufar mientras me alejaba lo más posible de él, con nulos resultados ya que a mi otro lado se encontraba un corpulento Zabini. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué mi amiga le reveló a las serpientes nuestro paradero secreto? ¡Yo no quiero tenerlos aquí! _Sólo un poquito…_ Pero claro, a ella no le importa lo que pensemos los demás, sólo se preocupa por ella y su propia diversión, y aquello me enrabia aún más porque sé que le juega chueco a Harry; y a eso mismo se debe la línea dura y rígida que se dibujó permanentemente en los labios de mi amigo, esos que siempre suelen estar curvados en una armoniosa sonrisa. ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse Harry en una chica que podía hacerle tanto "daño"? Teniendo a tantas que se mueren por él…

Sin embargo algo abstrae mi mirada perdida, enfocándola en aquel mismo rubio misterioso que una vez más pasaba con su vuelo rapaz a escasa distancia nuestra, y aunque por poco tiempo, nuevamente nos miramos. Verdaderamente no sé si lo miro y le coqueteo tanto porque realmente me gusta, o si sólo lo hago por un incontrolable deseo de ver al huroncito verde de los celos, cosa que parezco haber logrado.

—¿Siempre sueles fijarte en gente mediocre y sin futuro alguno? —preguntó desdeñosamente, y aguanté una sonrisa.

—¿Te insultas a ti mismo? Vaya, eso es patético.

Malfoy pareció quedarse sin aire, impresionado. _Touché._ Le gané la discusión, pero a costa de admitir que me gustaba, o al menos que no me era indiferente.

Al menos sirvió para mantenerlo callado por unos preciados minutos, mas aquello no le impidió esbozar una media sonrisa y continuó con los demenciales roces de sus piernas contra las que mi falda dejaba desnudas, dificultándome la tarea de prestarle atención al alucinante espectáculo, y más precisamente al chico de los hermosos ojos verdes. Pero luego lo vi, cruzando la carpa en un perfecto zigzag y esta vez enredando también sus fuertes piernas en la tela blanca. Para mi suerte aterrizó en la saliente de escenario ubicada a nuestro costado, y al tocar la lona tuve el privilegio de apreciar todas sus formas tensarse y marcarse excesivamente debido a la fuerza requerida para la difícil maniobra de caer como una pluma, siendo tan corpulento. En esta ocasión fue más duradero el tiempo que se mantuvo en aquel lugar, por lo que la consecuente mirada duró aún más. Luego de un instante en que él aprovechaba para afianzar el agarre de sus manos en el lienzo, me sonrió avasalladoramente mientras en sus mejillas se hundían dos hermosas margaritas.

—Dame tu número, preciosa. —me dijo esbozando media sonrisa, para después guiñarme el ojo y correr nuevamente hacia la plataforma central y elevarse una vez más por los aires.

La cara de Malfoy era un poema, y por lo mismo ensanché la sonrisa cuando vi al muchacho abandonar el lugar, sintiendo que me sonreía más a mí misma que a él. Me asomé para mirar a Ginny picaronamente mientras ella hacía lo mismo sobresaliendo por entre los cuerpos de Harry y Zabini, enviándome una mueca perspicaz que acompañaba a su ceja juguetonamente alzada.

—Lástima que no tienes de esos retrógrados aparatitos muggles. —comentó el rubio con sorna.

—Creo que es más retrógrado enviar cartas usando una lechuza y escribir en pergaminos con una pluma. —espeté— Y además… ¿tú qué sabes? —él entornó los ojos y miró hacia el otro lado, ofendido.

Luego de eso, no más comentarios por el resto del show (al menos entre nosotros dos), por lo que dichosamente pude dedicarme a observar el asombroso espectáculo que seguramente nunca más en la vida tendría la oportunidad de presenciar, logrando felizmente no percatarme de la existencia del guapo rubio que se encontraba a mi lado, ya que no le sentía ni la respiración luego de que se sumiera en un mutismo absoluto que atribuyo a su fastidio por la especie de discusión que tuvimos. Claro, ignorancia que pude mantener hasta que sentí nuevamente sus piernas sobre las mías, en este caso acompañadas por una mano que se apoyó indiscretamente en mi rodilla. Antes de decir nada su otra mano se posicionó en mi cuello, atrayéndome en un segundo a su boca caliente de labios palpitantes. Besándome con pasión desbordante. Una exclamación ahogada nació en mis labios y murió en los de él cuando profundizó el beso, obligándome a recargar la cabeza contra el asiento mientras su boca bebía de la mía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al mismo tiempo que la extremidad que hacía unos segundos había puesto en mi rodilla comenzaba a subir. Quise apartarlo, por supuesto que quise, pero no lo intenté. ¿Que estuviera Zabini a nuestro lado? ¿Pansy por el otro? ¿…Y qué me importaba? Seguramente tenían cosas mejores en qué ocuparse. Pero apenas sí podía pensar en todo eso porque estaba embriagada (una vez más) de su inigualable aroma, hambrienta de su sabor, ése mismo que parecía exacerbarse mientras la mano libidinosa ya se deslizaba por mis muslos, y subiendo… y subiendo… _Oh._

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—¡Qué buen show! —exclamó mi pelirroja amiga cuando abandonábamos la carpa en la que estuvimos por hora y media. Una estimulante, pero lenta y agonizante hora y media.

—Debo reconocerlo, fue alucinante. —concordó su hermano.

—¿Verdad que sí? —interrogó Parkinson mirando al pelirrojo suspicazmente. Él no contestó.

—¿Te gustó a ti, Harry? —inquirió luego Ginny observando al moreno con ojos brillantes. Pero no obtuvo respuesta; nada más que una mirada dura.

—Vaya elocuencia. —murmuró Zabini.

—¡Eh, tú! —se escuchó de repente.

—¿Qué…? ¡Ah! —comenzó Malfoy, pero se interrumpió al avistar al dueño de la voz.

Era el trapecista en el que fijé mi ojo escrutador durante el acto, y se acercaba a nosotros con la actitud de quien teme ser descubierto de improvisto. Obviamente no se le permitía evadir los camarines una vez terminada su presentación.

—Es cortísimo… Te miré, nos miramos y bueno… creo absolutamente necesario que me des tu número para que nos juntemos algún día. ¿Te parece? —dudé mientras sus ojos verdes centelleaban.

—Amm… ¿mi número? —repetí encogiéndome levemente en mi lugar.

—Claro. De teléfono… supongo que tienes celular. —sonrió dando por descontado aquella suposición, permitiendo que en sus mejillas se hundieran nuevamente los hoyuelos que ahora me enternecieron aún más.

—Bueno, de hecho yo…

—¿Qué te dije, Granger? —insinuó Malfoy, jactancioso.

—Yo… necesito ir al baño. La función fue larga y bueno… Ehm… ya vuelvo. —dije precipitadamente, antes de encaminarme a los lavabos sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte del guapo acróbata. Y pensar que me perdería la oportunidad de conocerlo tan sólo por no tener un cochino celular… ¡qué suerte la mía! Porque, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que podía conseguirse una lechuza y escribirme en un pergamino para ubicarme? Sí, cómo no…

Me entretuve comprando un llavero con motivos circenses para recordar la experiencia, y una vez armada con diversas chucherías pude proseguir mi camino. Me costó bastante encontrar el lugar donde se emplazaban los baños ya que el sitio era sencillamente inmenso y además estos estaban muy ocultos para mi gusto. Así y todo ingresé a ellos dispuesta a refrescarme un poco, ya que nuevamente el calor omnipresente en las noches caribeñas abochornaba sobremanera a mi persona no acostumbrada a tales temperaturas. Abrí la canilla y dejé el agua correr unos momentos antes de lavar mi cara, recuperando por fin el frescor que había escapado de mi cuerpo, cuando al incorporarme nuevamente y observar mi reflejo en el espejo, una nueva figura proyectada en él y que erróneamente se encontraba en aquel sitio hizo que casi se me saliera el corazón por la boca.

—¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?! —chillé presionándome el pecho con la mano y respirando agitada— ¡¿…Y qué mierda haces aquí?!

—Esa boquita, Granger… Te creía más modosita.

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Fuera! —rugí apuntando la salida con mi brazo completamente estirado.

—No tengo por qué. Esto es un baño y si tengo necesidades…

—¡De mujeres! ¡Es un baño de mujeres así que lárgate! ¿O me vas a decir ahora que no eres tan hombrecito como parece? —inquirí a continuación, tan mordazmente como pude.

—¿Quieres probar? —devolvió él y se alejó de la puerta para comenzar a caminar hacia mí.

—No des un solo paso más o grito. —amenacé.

—Me gustaría que gritaras por otros motivos… un tanto más interesantes.

—Nada puede ser interesante con un pervertido como tú. —me apegué tanto al lavabo para rehuir de su persona que sentí la fría piedra de éste enterrarse dolorosamente en mi baja espalda.

—¿Quieres probar? —repitió con ambas cejas alzadas, retándome, mientras avanzaba los pocos pasos que le faltaban para cohibirme como siempre que era consciente de su imponente presencia.

—¡Ya te dije que te largues de aquí! …Alguien puede entrar, Malfoy… —añadí angustiada, echándole nerviosas miradas a la puerta del baño.

—Seguro no echarías al mentecato ése del circo, ¿no? —soltó con la voz repentinamente más tensa.

—Por Merlín…

—¿No? Por supuesto que no… apuesto que rogabas porque fuera él el que entraba ahora aquí. —continuó, y pude ver cómo una vena en su garganta comenzaba a resaltar notoriamente bajo su piel de leche.

—¿Tengo que darte algún tipo de explicación a ti? —le pregunté exasperada.

—Claro que sí. —apoyó sus brazos en el lavabo, rodeándome y privándome de una fácil huida.

—Dios, esto es ridículo… ¡Fuera! —esperé a que reaccionara, pero como el único movimiento de su cuerpo parecía ser el de su pecho acorde con su pasiva respiración, lo empujé con mis manos totalmente mosqueada y algo aturdida. Sólo _algo_…

Lo tomé de un brazo y lo arrastré conmigo hacia uno de los tantos cubículos del baño, percatándome de que él no ponía ni un ápice de resistencia. En cualquier otro momento hubiera sonreído al notar que sus músculos se tensaban bajo el contacto de mi mano, pero el esbozar una sonrisa era lo último que tenía pensado hacer. Me urgía abandonar ese baño lo antes posible. Era tan apartado, tan caluroso, tan sugerente… Tenía que salir de allí. Lo empujé dentro de un estrecho cubículo y me aventuré a mirar en sus grises, que parecían más sagaces que de costumbre.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tan rápido vas? —dijo cuando se hallaba dentro del cubículo y conmigo bloqueándole la salida— Este sitio es un tanto pequeño, pero si a ti te parece bien… —profirió sopesando las dimensiones del lugar. Le sonreí irónicamente y bufé.

—Te quedas aquí y esperas un par de minutos, luego de que yo me vaya, para salir también.

—¿Tanto miedo te da que te involucren conmigo?

—No tengo miedo. Y además… ése no es tu problema. Sólo hazme caso, ¿si?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, me giré en redondo para poder caminar hacia esa puerta de salida que cada vez veía más lejana. Tantas ganas tenía de salir de allí, de ese asfixiante encierro con el chico rubio, que mi camino terminó en carrerilla por la desesperación de verme afuera y a salvo con mis amigos de una maldita vez. Pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, sentí como una corriente de aire que él llegaba hasta mí y con su mano empujaba la puerta a medio abrir, dejándonos una vez más dentro del baño. Solos. Abandonados. Exaltados.

—No tan rápido…

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —gemí, muy poco dignamente. Pero me sentía desvalida, atrapada en un callejón sin salida.

—A ti. —se acercó con agilidad y la piel de mi cuello ardió cuando la recorrió con su boca entreabierta, humedeciéndola con su hálito— Te quiero a ti.

—No. —dije impregnando toda la fuerza que pude en mi tono, apartándome hacia un lado y caminando con pasos cortos y rápidos en la dirección contraria.

—¿Planeas rehuirme toda tu vida? —me preguntó él con fastidio evidente.

—O hasta que te aburras de acosarme, lo que ocurra primero.

—Pues sigue esperando… —murmuró caminando sobre mis pasos.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —grité por lo bajo— Alguien puede entrar… —le repetí una vez más, totalmente compungida. ¿Acaso no era consiente?

—Me vale. ¿Te importa a ti? —y apenas me di cuenta cuando tomó mi brazo y me giró, aprisionándome contra el jodido lavabo y su gran cuerpo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Si alguien nos viera sería un escándalo, y yo no pienso aguantar que…

—No quieres que entre alguien para que no piensen mal de ti; en un par de segundos no querrás que entre alguien para que no nos interrumpan… —comentó superfluamente; sus antebrazos en mi cintura y sus manos en mi espalda. Los ojos grises buscaban los míos con tanto esmero que me era imposible evadirlos.

—¿Por qué no vas y te aprovechas de Pansy? —pregunté, agónica.

—Porque ella ya tiene suficiente con tu amiguito Weasley.

—¿Qué…? —comencé, para luego silenciarme— No te confundas, a él no le pasa nada con tu perro faldero. Ron nunca caería tan bajo como para meterse con una serpiente rastrera. —escupí.

—Ah… ¿así como lo hiciste tú? —y con eso me enmudeció por un instante, logrando que me odiara a mí misma.

—Yo nunca me metí contigo. Tan sólo un par de besos y ya está, nada trascendental.

—Pues hagamos un esfuerzo por que sea algo más…

Gracias a Dios me dio tiempo a respirar, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho el beso al que me sometió habría durado menos que helado en microondas. Sentía que sus labios exprimían los míos y que su beso me robaba la vida, e intenté inútilmente separarme de él con forcejeos que dejaban mucho que desear. Su lengua batallaba dentro de mi boca con la misma furia con que empujaba lejos mis intenciones de detenerlo. Intenciones que flotaban desligadas y errantes en mi cabeza borboteante de hormonas sobre estimuladas, intenciones que no lograban conectarse y afianzarse para que realmente fueran eficaces mis esfuerzos por despegarlo de mí, intenciones que con cada nuevo mordisco o lamida se hundían más y más en algún remoto rincón de mi cerebro, aplastadas por la pasión desbocada del rubio; intenciones que quedaban reducidas sólo a eso… a intenciones. Su sola presencia, tan cerca de la mía, repelía certeramente la más mínima idea de abstinencia que se me pasara por la cabeza, mandando a volar el escaso raciocinio que aún conservara y acallando la voz interna que me decía que todo aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero, por otro lado, era tan excitante…

Gemí desgarrando mi garganta comprimida cuando mordió cual vampiro mi cuello y su mano hurgueteó en el comienzo de mis senos, por lo que eché la cabeza hacia el lado en un acto reflejo para darle más cabida a su boca sedienta, mas recobré la compostura oportunamente para mirarlo a los ojos seriamente. Al menos lo más seria que podía considerando la situación y la pobre capacidad de persuasión que me otorgaba mi aspecto alborotado.

Pero no dijimos nada. Lo miré reprimiéndolo mudamente, dividiendo mi atención entre la sonrisa inocente que asomó en sus labios y cualquier ínfimo ruido que pudiera escuchar afuera. Todo esto con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Enarcó una rubia ceja, dándome libre albedrío para hacer lo que estimara conveniente: arrojármele encima y besarlo desbocadamente, golpearlo hasta el cansancio o salir corriendo y gritando como una histérica. De todas las opciones posibles, opté por la que se me hacía más lógica y tentativa en un momento como ése… Avancé hacia él pegando mi boca a la suya tan brusca y rápidamente que el golpe debió dolerle, mas aquello no lo sabré nunca ya que se repuso enseguida y contestó el beso que se le era entregado con más brío que el que había manifestado antes. Gemí dentro de su boca por la satisfacción que me provocaba el por fin estar con él sin dejar que ya nada me importara, pues esta vez había sido yo quien tomó la iniciativa y no al revés, demostrando así que si alguien llegara a cruzar la puerta del condenado y bendito baño, me importaría tan poco como el ardor que sentía en mi baja espalda por el lavabo que volvía a incrustarse inflexiblemente en ella. Sumergí mis manos en el sedoso océano platinado de su cabeza, presionándola contra la mía y deseando fervorosamente que ni un solo milímetro de distancia separara nuestros cuerpos erizados. En un cerrar y apretar de ojos me encontraba cómodamente sentada en el filo del lavabo, con el alto muchacho entrometido entre mis piernas abiertas bastante poco femeninamente. Y al diablo con eso también.

Mientras su boca quemaba en mi cuello, oídos y rostro, mis manos acariciaban su amplia espalda por encima de la tela de su remera, al tiempo que mis piernas estrujaban ocasionalmente su cadera para acercarlo aún más a mí y consiguiendo con ello que mi entrepierna rozara la suya despiadadamente, movimiento que comprobé repetidas veces que le fascinaba cuando escuchaba jactanciosa sus interminables jadeos agónicos. Sonreí al adjudicarme el conocimiento de al menos una cosa que lo estimulara sobremanera, ya que en contraposición a mi caso, él parecía conocerme completa y absolutamente. Cada movimiento que hacía, gruñido que emitía o beso que imprimía, era en el lugar justo y con la intensidad necesaria para hacerme caer rendida a sus pies. O a su boca.

Antes de siquiera detenerme a pensar, le arranqué la camiseta, y mi cara quedó a la altura de sus pectorales; y si antes su pecho me parecía grande, ahora lo veía desmesuradamente amplio. Como polos opuestos se pegaron mis labios a su piel sedosa, que con el sol de las tardes playeras comenzaba a adquirir un interesante tono cobrizo. Sus manos ascendieron por mis muslos llevándose consigo la falda a media pierna que me puse ese día, y podría jurar que el camino de sus dedos era trazado con fuego sobre mi dermis. Intenso. Imborrable.

Cuando comenzó a jugar con mi camiseta, corriendo los tirantes hacia un lado para mordisquear mi clavícula y colando una mano hacia mi espalda, me sentí desfallecer y mi lengua requirió la suya desesperadamente, fundiéndonos en una nueva pelea encarnizada que parecía querer demostrar quién era el mejor, y por una vez en la vida me gustó que él sea tan competitivo como yo. Aunque en este caso la pelea no nos llevara a otra parte más que a un abismo de pasión desenfrenada.

De pronto y con la parte más lúcida que lograba conservar milagrosamente en mí, escuché unos extraños y apagados ruidos en la lejanía, intentando ponerles atención pero siendo deliciosamente distraída con los dientes de mi acompañante mordisqueando suavemente mi cuello. Decidí atribuirlo a mi imaginación y ejercí un poco más de presión con mis piernas, liberando un gemido rasgado cuando el rubio lo hizo también. Dios… aquello tenía que parar…

Y al parecer mis negadas súplicas se hicieron escuchar por el Sr. Todopoderoso, ya que a los pocos segundos volví a escuchar ruidos, y esta vez reconocí nítidamente un taconeo que marcaba un paso resuelto. Taconeo que se dirigía pausadamente al baño…

Mierda.

—Mal… foy… —intenté hablar, consiguiendo que mi voz se ahogara entre los gemidos que la acompañaron. El chico no se dio por aludido e hice otro intento— …Malfoy… —y por lo menos ahora el murmullo fue más o menos comprensible y no tan patético como el anterior.

—¿Mmm? —"contestó" él sin soltar la piel de mi cuello, que comenzó a succionar lentamente. Gemí una vez más y estrujé aún más su cadera, para luego retomar mi antigua intención de apartarlo cuando el tintineo de los zapatos en el suelo se hizo más claro.

—A… Alguien viene y… Dios, Dios… viene alguien al baño y… no pueden… encontrarnos así… —su pelvis moviéndose circularmente entre mis piernas era una tortura que difícilmente podía soportar sin jadear y gemir como desquiciada. Y justo ahora vienen a interrumpirnos… ¡Me cago en mi maldita suerte!

—Mhm… —musitó, demostrándome con ello que escuchaba pero no oía nada de lo que le decía.

—Mierda… —recargó más su entrepierna contra la mía mientras la succión que sus labios ejercían sobre mi cuello se incrementaba. Sentí su dureza presionarse en mí de una forma que debería estar prohibida. Mordí mi labio hasta que no pude soportar el dolor y exhalando fuertemente tomé su cara entre mis manos para mirar los ojos grises que me paralizaban, descubriéndolos cubiertos por una nebulosa cortina de pasión que por poco me saca otro gemido— Alguien está caminando a este baño en este preciso instante y no pueden encontrarnos así. No seas porfiado y hazme caso… apártate…

Mantuvo la mirada varios segundos más, en los que yo me limité a morder mi labio ansiosamente; luego me besó fugazmente y abandonó el hueco que mis piernas le proporcionaron soltando un bufido de frustración. Respiré más tranquila pero aquello no duró mucho, ya que esta vez los pasos estaban claramente a escasos metros de alcanzar la puerta del baño, por lo que salté del lavabo y lo arrastré conmigo hecha un bólido hacia uno de los cubículos del fondo. Cerré la puerta del estrecho sitio en el preciso instante en que se abría la otra, ingresando la mujer junto con su taconeo en el lugar. Me volteé hacia mi acompañante para ordenarle por medio de gestos que se parara sobre el inodoro, cuando al verlo reparé en un pequeño detalle…

—¿Qué es esto…? —escuché desde fuera y cerré los ojos deseando que la tierra me tragase— Una camiseta de… ¿hombre?

—Mierda. —murmuré pegando mi frente a la puerta del cubículo, reparando en que aquella palabra estaba cada vez más incorporada en mi vocabulario. Pero no sólo quería matarme por saberme descubierta, sino por caer en la cuenta de _quién_ me descubrió. Por bendita suerte yo me traje toda la ropa conmigo.

—Atrapada, Granger. —se burló el ojigris detrás mío, besando mi cuello por la espalda.

—Basta… ahora no. —le supliqué, remeciéndome para soltarme.

—¿No te excita saber que estamos a punto de ser descubiertos? Yo no aguanto la adrenalina… —gruñó rasguñando mi oreja con sus dientes. Me estremecí a pesar de no quererlo.

—Detente…

—¿Hermione? —tanteó Ginny al aire, y escuché una risita por parte del blondo. Me giré hacia él para asesinarlo con los ojos pero me robó otro beso y entonces mi amiga habló de nuevo— Y con Malfoy… sabía que no me equivocaba.

—¡No estoy con Malfoy! —salté yo sin poder evitarlo, saliendo estruendosamente del cubículo en el que aún se conservaba el susodicho.

—¿Ah no? Pues esto huele a él… —su estirado brazo derecho sujetaba la remera negra que yo misma le había quitado momentos antes al musculoso chico.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú cómo huele Malfoy? —inquirí suspicaz, cruzándome de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—Porque yo… por… su olor es inconfundible, y además es esta misma camiseta la que llevaba hoy.

—¿Coincidencia? —sugerí— Es sólo una remera negra. Cuando yo llegué eso ya estaba aquí.

—Y si no era con el hurón, ¿entonces con quién estabas?

—¡Con nadie! Ya te dije que esa polera ya estaba en el baño cuando entré.

—¿Y por qué te demorabas tanto, a ver? —preguntó adoptando la postura que antes mantenía yo: cruzada de brazos y arqueando una ceja colorina.

—Pues… ¡porque estoy estítica! Vamos, ¿quieres que te cuente ahora todo lo que defeco?

—Resérvate los detalles... ¿Entonces no era Malfoy? ¿En serio? Qué lástima… Pensé que era más capaz pero ahora me doy cuenta de que su actitud de macho es pura pantalla, la verdad es que no se arriesga a nada y seguro no se atrevería a estar contigo. —suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Hey, pelirroja. ¿Qué carajo dices? Retráctate en este mismo instante. —Draco Malfoy, vestido sólo con sus pantalones y el torso al aire, hizo su majestuosa aparición saliendo del cubículo en el cual se mantenía recluido al ver su orgullo de hombre herido.

—¡Hurón! —chillé enfadada con él por no controlar sus impulsos, ya que obviamente cayó en la despiadada trampa de mi buena amiga.

—Vaya, vaya… miren qué tenemos aquí… —sonrió ella maliciosamente y nos echó un vistazo a los dos— Nunca falla. Un golpe a la autoestima de un hombre y es imposible que no reaccionen.

—No estábamos haciendo…

—¿Nada bueno? —completó ella, sonriendo— Lo sé, y lamento haberlos interrumpido pero necesitaba hablar contigo, Herm.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté apretando la mandíbula, mosqueada por su sonrisa socarrona.

—Mejor te cuento afuera, me es difícil concentrarme si tengo a ese pedazo de hombre semidesnudo frente a mí.

—¡Ginny! —exclamé escandalizada.

—Súmate a la lista, pelirroja.

—Malfoy. —dije cansina, rodando los ojos.

—Te esper… _los_ espero afuera. —se corrigió, arqueando una ceja— Y no se demoren mucho, guarden la diversión para más tarde. —y, guiñando un ojo, salió del baño con una sonrisa de marisabidilla definitivamente exasperante.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—¡¿Cómo que debo volver… sola?! —mi rugido no se hizo esperar ante la insinuación descabellada que realizaba mi amiga pelirroja. Ella se encogió un poco en su lugar, mas luego habló resuelta.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, pero no tenemos otra opción. Alguien debe llevar de regreso el auto a Miami ya que no podemos dejarlo aquí, y dado que tú eres la única que sabe manejar…

—¡¡Eres tú la única que NO sabe!! —chillé— ¿Y Harry? ¿Y Ron?

—Harry y yo nos vamos a ir por ahí… necesito hablar con él porque está enojado conmigo, y no soporto eso. Le tengo preparada una sorpresa y no puede fallar, por eso te pido que no me cagues los planes e impidas que nosotros nos vayamos por nuestra parte. Y Ron… no sé, fue al baño y no lo vi más. Quizá esté ligándose a Parkinson por ahí…

—¿Ves que sí andan en algo? —se entrometió Malfoy, quien estaba junto a nosotras fuera de la carpa del _Cirque_— Aunque lo lamento por Pansy, a mí se me revuelve el estómago sólo de tener cerca a esa estúpida comadreja…

—Tú cállate, hurón. ¿Y por qué no espero a Ron hasta que aparezca?

—No te lo recomiendo. Si está con Parkinson no aparecerá pronto. —contestó Ginny con tono reflexivo.

—¡Pero ésa es una idea estúpida! ¡Cómo va a estar con… con esa!

—Pues créelo, porque yo los vi salir juntos. —informó entonces el rubio.

—¿Qué? —inquirí estúpidamente— ¿Cómo que los viste salir juntos?

—Sí, en cuanto terminó la función. —Ginny y yo lo miramos frunciendo el entrecejo, pero habló tan resuelto que no tuve otra alternativa que creer lo que decía. Hasta la actitud de duda de mi amiga me extrañó, pero luego de que mantuvieran una mirada un tanto sospechosa, ella se dio por enterada y exclamó su concordancia con aquella información, asegurando que ella también creyó verlos abandonando el recinto juntos.

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada. Vamos Herm, no seas mala amiga y lleva el auto por nosotros… luego te lo agradeceremos enormemente. —me dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo tiernamente.

—¡Y ahora yo soy la mala amiga! ¡No quienes me abandonan y me dejan con el problemita a mí sola! ¡…Mierda! Sabía que no teníamos que venir en auto. —rugí.

—No podíamos hacerlo de otra forma. ¿Cómo querías que nos apareciéramos si no conocíamos este lugar? Era imposible llegar hasta aquí apareciéndonos si nunca vinimos antes. —razonó ella inteligentemente, y la odié por eso.

—¿Y por qué no dejamos el auto aquí esta noche, en algún estacionamiento o algo así y mañana venimos a buscarlo? Ahora conocemos el lugar y podríamos aparecernos. — sugerí esperanzada.

—¿Y si se lo roban? He escuchado que estos lugares no son nada seguros y sería mejor no correr el riesgo. Lo siento, tienes que volver tú con él. ¡Y no alegues más! No tienes otra opción.

—¡Buena amiga! —satiricé, enfadada.

—Sí bueno… voy a buscar a Harry. ¡Deséame suerte!

—Puedes morirte, yo feliz. —le sonreí, con los labios tensos de la cólera.

—¡Gracias! —la escuché gritar mientras se alejaba corriendo.

En cuanto vi el último mechón de cabello colorín desaparecer tras una esquina, me fue imposible evitar el grito de impotencia y rabia absoluta que amenazaba con destrozar mi garganta si no era liberado pronto. Me apoyé pesadamente en la pared de uno de los tantos locales que poblaban el boulevard y le pegué con mis puños fuertemente cerrados, recargando a continuación mi cabeza en ella y cerrando los ojos, deseando fervorosamente poder pensar en mi habitación del hotel para aparecerme sin ningún problema… ¡Mierda! ¿Alguien puede decirme dónde me escojo los amigos? Dejándome sola y como si no les importase, volviendo con un auto en un maldito viaje de cinco horas, por la noche y abandonándome a mi suerte… ¡Mierda!

—Puedes dejar de llorar, Granger, tranquila. No vas a hacer ese viaje sola. Yo voy a acompañarte.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, creyendo estar en alguna especie de sueño desquiciado y ridículo, mas encontrándome con la firme y decidida expresión del rostro de Malfoy, que me indicaba que no bromeaba cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Hurgué en sus ojos fríos y no hallé más que la determinación que le conocía, y caí en cuenta de que si le permitía que fuera conmigo, el viaje sería a lo menos mucho más interesante, martirizante… e infernal.

—¡Ja! Estás loco…

—Para nada, en todos mis cabales. Yo voy contigo.

—¡De ninguna forma!

—No te estoy preguntando, Granger. —sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Entonces planeas meterte en mi auto a la fuerza y amarrarme para que no te saque a patadas? Porque es eso lo que tendrás que hacer si pretendes hacer ese viaje conmigo.

—Y sí, si te pones bestia eso haré. —hizo una mueca, sopesando aquella posibilidad e imaginándose la situación. Chillé impotentemente.

—¡Eres insoportable! —le espeté con rabia, girando sobre mis talones para caminar a paso desbocado en la dirección contraria, hacia el estacionamiento.

Taconeé rápidamente produciendo en el asfalto un sonido de traqueteo incesante y tintineante, mas éste no conseguía neutralizar los pasos graves y rotundos que escuchaba tras de mí. Sabía que venía siguiéndome, pero intentaba escapar de la idea. Infructuosamente, si debo especificar. El aire caribeño agitó mis cabellos y agradecí tener un respiro, alguna ínfima brisa que me librara del calor de la ciudad y que ayudara a alejar de mis pensamientos las imágenes de lo sucedido en el baño que ocasionalmente llegaban a mi cabeza. Apuré la carrerilla con la intención de perderlo de vista, doblando en una esquina para enfilar por un callejón oscuro que me servía de atajo hacia el lugar donde aparcamos el auto. Pero mala fue mi suerte cuando iba entrando por el enrejado de alambre del recinto y escuché las mismas pisadas fuertes marcando un paso precipitado en dirección mía.

—No sé por qué me sigues, ya te dije que no vienes conmigo.

—Granger, no seas necia.

—Al contrario, estoy siendo completamente racional y lógica. No puedes acompañarme. No vas a hacerlo, punto. —determiné al llegar al auto, y apenas terminé de pronunciar la última palabra sentí su mano jalarme para darme la vuelta y apoyarme contra el costado de la mini van.

—¿Por qué no? —increpó acercándose insolentemente, ganándome por presencia, sabiendo el efecto que causaba en mí su proximidad— ¿…Te pongo nerviosa? —musitó sonriendo, acercándose y alejándose erráticamente de mi boca. Volviéndome loca.

—No…

—¿Y entonces…? —valiéndose de su rostro ladeó mi cara hacia arriba, quedando sus labios entreabiertos justo a la altura de los míos.

—Es que… yo… no creo que… **—**titubeé estúpidamente, sin conseguir unir el hilo de ideas que se me arremolinaban en la cabeza al tenerlo tan caóticamente cerca.

Él sonrió de la forma que odio y adoro mientras en los ojos grises que se fusionaban con los míos relampagueaba un destello de picardía. Su negra pupila se desvió en dirección sur por mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios y, entonces, relamió los suyos de una forma sutil y absolutamente inconsciente que hizo que las piernas se me volvieran gelatina. Creo que dejé escapar un jadeo entrecortado, pero es sólo una impresión porque apenas alcancé a reaccionar cuando su cuerpo se apoyó de improvisto en el mío mientras su lengua hacía maravillas dentro de mi boca. Como ya se estaba haciendo habitual, su pasión y dedicación a la hora de besar me sobrepasó. Era perfecto, delicioso y abrumador. Creí ver las estrellas por algunos idílicos segundos, pero soy testaruda y cabezota y bueno, finalmente soy YO, así que mi obstinada mente me obligó a volver a la realidad y no pude hacer menos que apartarlo de mí secamente.

—¡Deja de hacer esto!

—Deja de resistirte.

—Basta. Esto es lo más absurdo que vi en la vida. No vas a volver a acosarme, no vas a volver a besarme y definitivamente _no_ vas a acompañarme.

—Mírame. —se limitó a contestar antes de darme un beso fugaz y luego darse la vuelta por la mini van para ingresar al asiento del conductor, en el cual se sentó muy campante y me hizo señas para que lo acompañara en el asiento del lado.

—¡Sal de ahí! Malfoy, no quiero volver a repetirlo… ¡no vas conmigo! —grité, histérica.

—¿Quieres entrar? —me preguntó entonces, aunque por el tono pareció netamente una orden. Y odio que me manden, en especial Malfoy, además de que era bien recibida cualquier otra situación para desesperarlo más, pero lo cierto es que él comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente irritado y yo, increíblemente infantil. Así que entré, aún de mala gana, y me dejé caer pesadamente en el asiento del copiloto— Muy bien, así nos entendemos.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Sabes que no aceptaré que me acompañes… ¡De ninguna forma!

—¡No seas necia, por favor! Me extraña que siendo tan inteligente no puedas ocupar tu cerebro cuando realmente lo necesitas. —abrí la boca, ofendida por su brutalidad, pero no me dejó pronunciar palabra— Mi compañía es lo más lógico que pudieras tener, ya que no sé cómo piensas llegar a Miami manejando tú sola durante cinco horas, partiendo a las nueve de la noche. ¡Llegarías de madrugada! Y ya sé que te crees Súper-Granger, pero en este caso la sola idea de que soportes ese viaje es absurda. Si te acompaño, podrías manejar la mitad del camino y descansar las otras dos horas y media mientras manejo yo.

No pude rebatirle nada y me quedé muda, perdiendo mi vista en la guantera del auto, comprendiendo que Malfoy tenía razón. Maldita razón. En mi garganta quedaron atascadas las palabras finales que terminarían de mandarlo al demonio, y en su lugar salieron otras que no hicieron más que darle el consentimiento de que podía venir conmigo. ¿En qué me metí ahora?

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté al cabo de poco más de una hora de viaje en que la efusividad lingüística brilló por su ausencia.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto. Primero odiarme, luego acosarme y ahora ayudarme. Ser tan contradictorio. —se quedó mirando fijamente al frente, como si cavilara. Finalmente, luego de un par de segundos de muda contemplación a nada en particular, se encogió indiferentemente de hombros.

—No sé. Siempre me han llamado la atención las causas perdidas.

—Hacer comentarios ácidos no te va a salvar esta vez, quiero saber por qué actúas de esta forma conmigo. ¡No logro entenderte!

—¿Y para qué quieres hacerlo? —rebatió, mirándome por fin directamente a lo ojos. Paralizando.

—La que hace las preguntas acá soy yo. —le contesté con tono duro, sin amedrentarme.

—¡Ah! Con que dominante viene la cosa…

—Sí, si sigues con esta actitud.

—Pero sabes que no te haré caso, ¿no?

—Y sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos, ¿no?

—Podría decirse que sí. —aceptó, concediéndome una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Entonces contéstame de una vez! —exclamé, comenzando a alterarme.

—Como quieras… ¿cuál fue tu pregunta? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño en actitud interesada.

—Lo recuerdas bastante bien. —dije entre dientes, apretando el manubrio entre mis manos.

—¿Ah sí? Creo que me sobreestimas, tengo muy mala memoria.

Solté un chillido de frustración que me fue imposible contener.

—Odio las conversaciones insustanciales.

—Y yo las preguntas capciosas.

—No te hice ninguna de esas.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo llamas a la que acabas de hacerme?

—De... curiosidad. ¡Sólo quiero entender tu comportamiento!

—¿Y para qué quieres hacerlo?

—Ya te dije que la que hace las preguntas acá soy yo.

—Ah... con que manipuladora viene la cosa, ¿no?

—¡Basta, me vuelves loca! ¡Me vas a hacer chocar! —grité, ya perdiendo absolutamente la compostura.

—Tú quisiste manejar. —apuntó enarcando las cejas de forma casual.

—Claro. Si te dejaba a ti quizás a dónde me llevabas…

—Ah no, no… ¿aún desconfías? Vaya, debo ser realmente una mala persona para que pienses así de mí todavía… —murmuró bajando la cabeza. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

—¡No! Lo que pasa es que… Alto. Estás desvirtuando el tema. ¡Me estás manipulando! —lo acusé achicando los ojos de rabia al saberme utilizada.

—¿Yo? —inquirió entonces exageradamente sorprendido, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—¡No, yo! —satiricé, histérica— No juegues y contesta lo que te pregunté.

—¿Me repites la pregunta? —sonrió él, inocente— Es que con tanta vuelta ya lo olvidé. —aclaró antes de que yo misma soltara el volante y me le arrojara encima.

—Que si… ehm… —me costaba hilar ideas, la verdad es que tanto rodeo dispersó un poco mis pensamientos— Te pregunté si yo… si tú… qué te pasaba porque, ehm…

—Estoy confundido.

—Oh, mierda, ¡me desesperas! —grité al borde de un colapso nervioso— Te pregunté por qué actúas de manera tan contradictoria. Primero molestándome, luego acosándome y ahora…

—¡Mira! Una bomba de bencina. Para ahora para llenar el estanque o nos quedamos sin gasolina. —me interrumpió de pronto, señalando con su brazo estirado las luces del servicentro al que nos acercábamos, un par de metros más allá.

—Pero…

—¡Rápido, que se te pasa! —me urgió.

Y, deseando estrangularlo con mis propias manos lenta y dolorosamente, me desvié hacia la bomba con un malhumor que contrastaba totalmente con la sonrisa radiante que se asomaba en los labios de él.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**x·X·x**

_Holaa a todas!_

_Mil mil millones de perdones por haberme demorado tanto, pero las últimas semanas de noviembre estuve con mis últimas pruebas en el colegio, que me ocuparon mucho tiempo.. y todo esto de diciembre lo usé corrigiendo el capítulo, aunque lo cierto es que pensar en la perspectiva de tener que arreglarlo acá (espacios entre signos de exclamación y etcetc) me deprimía, así que lo dejaba para después... ahí es donde pueden lincharme, si quieren (:_

_Pero al fin y al cabo aquí estoy con la nueva publicación. No queda NADA para llegar hasta lo último que tengo escrito... y ahí no sé qué voy a hacer, porque todavía estoy atascada :S El vacío creativo es inmenso. Pero bueno, no debería preocuparme hasta que termine de publicar por acá. (Por si eres nueva lectora y no entendiste nada de lo que acabo de decir, aclaro que este fic ya estaba escrito pero lo publicaba en otra parte... lo traje a Fanfiction y aproveché de arreglarlo, corregirlo y mejorarlo, y quedan unos 3 capítulos, me parece, para alcanzarme a donde voy originalmente escribiendo). _

_Bueno, hablando netamente del fic, tenemos una nueva interacción entre los tortolitos, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que viene porque.. bueno, como sabe Hermione, el viaje recién comienza. Muaaaajaja qué críptica que soy. Me gustan especialmente los capítulos que vienen a partir de ahora, yo sé que a usedes también les van a encantar. _

_Y eso! Consideren esto mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo, porque sinceramente dudo que vuelva a publicar antes de que se termine el año. Si quieren hacerme un regalo también ustedes, un review sería MUY bienvenido. No les cuesta nada y ahora Fanfiction se los pone mucho más fácil, así que sólo clickeen al final de la página (: De verdad, en serio me harían infinitamente feliz. Por muy corto que sea lo valoro, aunque ya saben que me encantan los reviews largos y consistentes, además de que una buena crítica no le viene mal a nadie. Porque si quieren criticar, háganlo! No soy perfecta y claro que me equivoco; si algo estuvo mal, háganmelo saber. _

_Espero lo pasen bien con sus familias, amigos, novios (si tienen, disfruten mucho! yo estoy pasando por una fase depresiva porque el mío se fue de vacaciones fuera del país por 3 semanas :valita hace pucheros:) y etc, que reciban muchos regalos, paz, armonía y todas esas cursilerías (: _

_Muchos besos y gracias por leer!_

_**.valiita**_


	23. Del Paraíso

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**23. **_**Del Paraíso…**_

—Quiero el… tres.

—¿Papas fritas, bebida mediana y Big Mac?

—Sí, ése.

—Ok... ¿y usted, señorita?

Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, miraba perpleja la escena que se gestaba frente a mis narices. Aquello era tan surreal que hasta me daba risa, y realmente habría reído de buena gana si el hombre frente a mí no me estuviera interrogando completamente en serio, y si la mirada interesada del muchacho a mi lado no me hubiera perturbado lo suficiente.

—Ehm… yo… una Coca Cola. Light.

—¿Y…?

—Y nada, eso.

—¿Sólo eso? —me preguntó el rubio, un tanto sorprendido— Vas a morirte de hambre.

—Pues al menos estaría lejos de ti. —no contestó a mi mordacidad, sino que mantuvo su semblante pasivo y aquello no hizo sino incrementar mi enojo.

—Cof cof… entonces… ¿algo más? —preguntó el hombre detrás de la caja registradora, un poco incómodo.

—No, nada más. —contestó Malfoy sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, mas luego reaccionó y miró al tipo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Pasen por acá. —nos hizo movernos hacia el lado, donde una muchacha comenzó a preparar nuestra bandeja con toda la pericia que le otorgaba el hacer el mismo trabajo todos los días, quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo.

—Aquí tienen… muchas gracias por venir a McDonald's.

—A ti. —le contestó el rubio tan encantador como venía siendo su odiosa costumbre, mientras le recibía la bandeja. Bufé con evidente hastío y caminé hacia la zona de las mesas cuando un susurro en mi oído me detuvo— Tranquila, que por ahora sólo tengo ojos para ti… —achiqué los ojos de la furia y me giré tan bruscamente que casi hago que voltee la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

—Un sólo comentario más de ese tipo y te juro que te dejo aquí y continúo el viaje sola. Nunca quise que vinieras, así que no lo hagas más tedioso de lo que ya es. Y yo nunca te pedí que me tuvieras preferencia, así que puedes dejarlo.

—¿Y si no puedo…?

—Malfoy… —mascullé, con evidente tono de advertencia. Sé que la pregunta sólo había sido para provocarme y no pensaba dejarle pasar nada.

—Ok, ok, perdón… no digo nada más.

Estábamos en uno de los tantos "descansos" de la carretera, muy espaciosos en Estados Unidos, con un amplio patio de comidas además de las habituales funciones que cumple una bomba de bencina. Paramos luego de haber manejado una hora y fracción en compañía de un desesperante rubio que, sin embargo, durante lo que llevábamos de viaje apenas abrió la boca. Hasta ahora.

El lugar era muy espacioso, con una zona especialmente dedicada a puestos de comida rápida, otra con información turística y luego de varios pasillos, los baños. Hasta tenían un lugar para juegos de máquina que debieran ser ocupados por niños pequeños en un viaje largo, pero que sin embargo en este momento se encontraban totalmente desiertos, quizá por la hora.

Caminé hacia cualquiera de los varios asientos libres que había con Malfoy marchando sobre mis pasos en un completo silencio que sólo era quebrantado por el sonido de sus propias pisadas firmes y desenvueltas. Era tan decidido en su actuar que _casi_ me intimidaba, así como lo había hecho en el baño… sacudí mi cabeza apenas dándome cuenta de que ya nos habíamos sentado y yo me disponía a tomar de mi bebida como una autómata mientras maldecía por millonésima vez a los amigos del carajo que me vine a escoger. Estoy haciendo un viaje sola a las diez de la noche, para llegar en la madrugada al hotel y poder por fin dormir un poco… y no es ni Harry quien me acompaña, ni Ginny, ni mucho menos Ron… ¡es Draco Malfoy! ¿El mundo se volvió patas arriba y nadie me avisó?

Tomé el primer sorbo de la única bebida muggle que me gusta y me reafirmé que de todos los productos artificiales y con colorantes que crean, la Coca Cola es el mejor de los inventos que se les pudo haber ocurrido. Y entonces miro, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño, al muchacho sentado frente a mí, quien comienza a degustar una suculenta hamburguesa con sus respectivas papas fritas y bebida.

—Te manejas bastante bien en el mundo muggle. —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa, dándole otro sorbo a mi bebida. Él pareció sorprendido por el quiebre del silencio y terminó de tragar con dificultad antes de contestar.

—Pues sí. —esbozó una leve sonrisa— Lo que estoy estudiando me obliga a pasar un buen tiempo en Londres, tanto en el mágico como en el muggle, así que estoy acostumbrado a todo lo que tenga que ver con esto.

—Y… ¿qué estás estudiando? —le pregunté, sin conseguir sonar indiferente.

—Derecho Mágico. —contestó resuelto y no dejé de sorprenderme.

—¿Derecho? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Tú, quien menos se preocupaba del resto y sólo le interesaba su propio bienestar! ¿Y ahora vas a dedicarte a defender a la gente? Estoy impresionada. —dije, un tanto satírica.

—Hey, no es para tanto…

—Oh, sí que lo es. Además, tú nunca tuviste nada que ver con las leyes, y es más, las transgredías cada vez que podías. —señalé arrugando la nariz— ¿Por qué lo escogiste?

—Para que otros tengan lo que yo no. A mayor escala, claro.

—Explícate… —le dije, sin entender.

—En el colegio nunca nadie me respaldó en mis actos, todo lo que hacía estaba mal y vez que podían echarme la culpa de algo lo hacían…

—Porque te lo merecías. —acoté rápidamente.

—No lo niego. —rió él— Pero tampoco podían generalizar. Muchas veces recibí castigos injustos sólo porque no se pudo comprobar que no estuve implicado en lo que sea que me estuvieran acusando. ¿Inocente hasta probar lo contrario? En mi caso fue al revés. Y a pesar de que quizás me merecía gran parte de esa desconfianza, creo que un poco de apoyo habría sido bien recibido.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Me estás diciendo que el frío y calculador Draco Malfoy en algún momento sintió dependencia por el resto?

—Si lo pones en esas palabras suena hasta denigrante… —frunció levemente el entrecejo— Pero sí te podría decir que de pronto no se siente tan bien estar siempre solo.

Su vista perdida y la introspección que se reflejó en su semblante me indicaron que recordar aquellos tiempos no era demasiado agradable, y no supe qué hacer. De pronto sentía que el momento era demasiado serio para los sonidos de succión que realizaba la pajilla en el fondo del vaso con mis intenciones de seguir tomando bebida, así que lo dejé. Me conmoví al verlo en esa actitud, totalmente arrepentida por haberlo tratado tan mal antes cuando él sólo quería intentar ser amable… también mordí mi labio con cierto nerviosismo al ver su ceño fruncido en una expresión de limpia concentración que, para mí, sólo acentuaba su atractivo.

—No tienes por qué estarlo… —dije entonces, esbozando una sonrisa tímida. Él me miró y pareció que sus ojos volvieron a la vida cuando aquel brillo característico e inquietante los rebasó nuevamente.

—No, ya no lo estoy. —afirmó mirándome intensamente y, a mi pesar, sentí cómo el rubor se hospedaba en mis mejillas mientras mi estómago daba volteretas dentro de mi cuerpo. Sonrió, no sé bien si hacia mí o a él mismo y continuó— Pero bueno… son múltiples las razones por las que decidí estudiar Derecho Mágico, y una de ésas es mi propensión a la transgresión de la cual hablaste.

—¿…Eh? Deberías venir con un manual, definitivamente no entiendo nada de lo que dices. —rió con ganas antes de continuar y me alegré internamente de que haya recuperado su bromista estado anímico.

—Si conoces las reglas es más fácil romperlas. —dijo como si esa fuera su premisa de vida. Bufé tornando los ojos y él se contentó más.

—Sí, bueno, entiendo eso pero… ¿qué tiene que ver lo que estudias con pasarte el tiempo en el mundo muggle?

—Es que… a pesar de que los tiempos no son tan peligrosos como antes, nunca falta algún resentido que conserva los vestigios de lo que fue Voldemort en el mundo mágico y se desquita con un muggle, y es ahí donde tengo que ir a investigar algunas cosas para luego llevarlas a la clase y exponer los casos. Claro que los ataques son cada vez menos frecuentes, pero aún quedan algunos mortífagos en potencia por ahí sueltos…

No pude evitar abstraerme al pensar que él estuvo muy cerca de convertirse en lo que, al parecer, ahora despreciaba. ¿Y qué tan cerca? ¿Cuáles eran sus pensamientos? Hasta ahora, yo siempre lo había encontrado alguien de poca confianza y con planteamientos de dudosa nobleza y legitimidad, y aunque en este poco tiempo ha demostrado que verdaderamente no es tan canalla como pensábamos (un jodido seductor y aprovechador, sí, pero no patán) todos los prejuicios del pasado me obligan a dudar de su persona aunque sea un poco. O al menos de su vida pasada.

—Pero tú… ehm… ¿tú nunca quisiste ser un…? mm…

—No, Granger. No lo fui y nunca lo seré, no te confundas. —determinó cortante y no pude más que asentir con absoluta convicción de que lo que decía era cierto— En serio, ¿tan malo me ves?

—¡No! O sea… así como _pérfido_ no… pero no me puedes juzgar después de nuestras rivalidades de siempre.

—No, no te juzgo, es sólo que… Bueno, da igual. Mejor cuéntame qué es de ti y tus queridos amiguitos. —al pronunciar la última oración lavó su expresión de incomodidad y la reemplazó por una de mofa demasiado usual en él— ¿Qué estudias? Supongo que con la excepcional capacidad que tenía la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts podías escoger lo que se te viniera en gana. —soltó con algo de sorna.

—Pues sí, tienes razón, lo que quisiera. —me vanaglorié ante su mirada juzgadora— Pero opté por lo que siempre luché y nunca nadie tomó en cuenta… Estoy sacando adelante la P.E.D.D.O y ahora es una organización muy influyente en Inglaterra y en el mundo, hemos logrado muchas cosas… —soltó una risa burlona y lo miré arqueando una ceja en actitud defensiva, sabiendo lo que pensaba de mi nueva profesión.

—La… la… ¿PEDO? ¡No sabes todo lo que te molestábamos en nuestra Sala Común por eso!

—¿Crees que me afecta en algún sentido lo que un grupo de serpientes rastreras pudiera haber pensado de mí? —escupí, tan venenosa como los individuos contra quienes estaba despotricando— Y para tu información, no es PEDO, es P.E.D.D.O.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea… —se mofó, divertido— No pensé que todo ese cuentito con los elfos iba en serio.

—Por supuesto que sí. Sus vidas son muy injustas y no me parece bien que ellos estén acostumbrados a eso.

—No entraremos en tema con eso porque tenemos para una larga discusión… así que mejor cuéntame a qué se dedican los dos zopencos que tienes por amigos.

—¡No los llames así! —exclamé, un tanto ofendida pero sin lograr enojarme propiamente con él— Si te interesa saber, ellos van a ser Aurores.

—¡Por qué no me sorprende! —satirizó recargándose en el respaldo de la silla— Con el complejo de superhéroe que tiene el cara rajada no me extraña que quiera seguir arriesgando su patética vida todo el tiempo… ¿Pero la comadreja? ¿Acaso tiene el valor? Bueno, supongo que seguirá a su amiguito incondicionalmente a donde quiera que vaya, así que no es para sorprenderse tampoco…

—Una ofensa más de ese estilo y te juro que ni tú mismo reconocerás tu cara luego de la paliza que te voy a dar. —amenacé con los dientes apretados y mi índice apuntando directamente a su pecho.

—¿No aceptas una broma, mujer? Te hace falta sentido del humor…

—Ya, claro… —entorné los ojos, fastidiada.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Y tu amiga, la enana de fuego? ¿Qué quiere ser?

—Ginny estudia para Sanadora. Está en la Facultad.

—¿En serio? Pansy también.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, y qué extraño que nunca se hayan encontrado por los pasillos.

—Estarán orientadas en distintas áreas… —sugerí encogiéndome de hombros— Mmm... ¿y Zabini, qué estudia?

—Nada. No quiso entrar a una Academia o Facultad, sino que se abocó a jugar Quidditch profesionalmente.

—¡Imposible! Pero si él nunca jugó quidditch en el colegio… yo entendía que no le gustaba.

—Oh, sí que le gustaba, sólo que no quería jugar en el equipo. Se lo pedí mil veces porque sabía que era bueno, pero siempre se negó en rotundo.

—¿Y por qué fue eso? —inquirí ceñuda. Él se acercó más a mí por encima de la mesa con actitud confidencial, intentando (infructuosamente) apagar la sonrisa que se quería asomar por sus labios.

—No le digas que te dije pero... aquí entre nos, le daba vergüenza.

—¿Qué?

—¡Le daba vergüenza! Una terrible, tengo que agregar. Ser conocido, la presión, las chicas que pudiera conseguir… pánico escénico quizá, no sé. El punto es que le daba terror pensar en la posibilidad de llegar a volar en público.

—¡Júralo! —exclamé sin poder contener la risa— ¿"El macho" Blaise Zabini con vergüenza? ¡Imposible!

—Te lo juro por esta hamburguesa que me estoy comiendo ahora. ¡Es cierto!

—No, no… no me lo creo. ¿Y cómo superó eso? ¿Cómo es que ahora tiene la personalidad que tiene? Si es casi tu doble en cuanto a presunción y arrogancia, es seguro de sí mismo hasta lo imposible y ni hablar de la cantidad de chicas que puede ligarse… ¿y según tú era tímido? Permíteme dudarlo.

—Ese cambio, mi estimada Granger, se debe a la obra de un maestro en la "extroversión social". Con papá Draco de guía y gurú en las nobles artes de la conquista femenina, Blaise tenía su destino prescrito como un triunfador. —me asombré sobremanera ante el tamaño de su gran y molesto ego, lo que se traducía en mi boca parcialmente abierta y los ojos saltones, en expresión de nata incredulidad.

—¡No cambias más! ¡Eres un engreído de primera!

—Y con orgullo. —acotó, completamente desvergonzado— Gracias a mí Blaise dejó su miedo al ridículo y a la exposición, y ahora es lo que ves. Se dedica a lo que siempre lo apasionó pero no desarrolló por cohibición. Si mi pecado fue hacer que descubriera la seguridad que siempre poseyó (porque la tenía, absolutamente), entonces merezco el infierno. —concluyó con semblante solemne.

Solté una risita por su teatralidad.

—Ok, entonces recuérdame que le diga a Ginny que te lo agradezca. —él pareció sorprendido por mi revelación y me miró interesado.

—¿Va en serio lo de esos dos, entonces?

—Ni idea… ojalá no. Pobre Harry… —suspiré, dirigiéndome más a mí misma que a él.

—A ver, qué… ¿Potty todavía sigue como perrito faldero detrás de la pecosa?

—Harry siempre la ha querido, sólo que de pronto es un poco tímido… Y definitivamente no encuentro justo que ahora venga tu amiguito y se las dé de galante con ella como si todo fuera tan fácil… ¡y lo peor es que Ginny le sigue el juego!

—Es que es imposible que ella pueda resistírsele a Blaise siendo que yo fui su maes… —se calló abruptamente al recibir mis extraordinariamente gélidos ojos marrones como peso sobre sus palabras. Sonrió sumiso en gesto de disculpa— Ya, perdona. Mira… supongo que tu amiga es lo suficientemente grandecita como para no dejarse llevar sólo por las apariencias, ¿o no?

—No conoces a Ginny… —mascullé un tanto deprimida— La quiero, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que es una blanca palomita que nunca piensa en perversiones sexuales a la hora de conocer a un chico. Y al parecer Zabini estaría satisfaciendo sus asquerosas necesidades… —bufé y noté que él estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo al ver mi semblante serio— ¡Y no quiero! No quiero que se meta con Zabini… perdón si te ofende, porque es tu amigo, ¡pero él no se la merece! Harry siempre ha estado con ella, la quiere, es bueno…

—¿Y Blaise no?

—No… —dudé. Me miró ceñudo— No lo sé… pero no es lo mismo. Harry es tan noble, tan bondadoso, encantador…

—¿Por qué no te casas con él…? —murmuró por lo bajo.

Lo miré impasible y continué— …Y a él le gusta de verdad, más allá del simple gusto carnal que puede sentir Zabini por ella. —dije recelosa— Odio que ella no se dé cuenta de eso, que valore otras cosas antes que un cariño sincero… Como Harry encontrará a pocos, si es que a ninguno, y a él lo tiene en bandeja de plata y no hace nada… ¡me saca de mis casillas! Y lo peor es que él sufre; no lo admite, pero yo sé que sí… lo conozco. Me pone mal verlo triste y saber que es poco lo que puedo hacer me descompone más. Y todo esto me desespera porque él…

—Hermione. —habló de pronto sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos y cortando mi perorata con el simple hecho de haber pronunciado mi nombre— No pienses más en eso, se ve que te afecta.

—Pero--

—Por favor. —no fueron sus palabras quienes me silenciaron, fue el inesperado contacto de su mano sobre la que yo apoyaba en la mesa el que absorbió todas las palabras de golpe y las trasladó a mi garganta, donde formaron un tabique que me dejaba sin respiración. No fue arbitraria ni pasional, fue una caricia sensata que erizó hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos de mercurio que, cómo no, me paralizaron— Ya dijiste que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas solos. Son grandes y sé que pueden tomar decisiones por ellos mismos… y harán lo que los haga sentir mejor. Y, finalmente, de errores se aprende… déjalos vivir, disfrutar… y cuando llegue el momento de sentar cabeza, lo harán.

Sin quererlo mi boca se había entreabierto, y no era físicamente capaz de sacarle los ojos de encima, casi hipnotizada. Asentí hechizada por la nueva calidez que me transmitía todo en él y casi protesté cuando su mano dejó de sostenerse en la mía, por lo que al no encontrar más nada que decir, opté por seguir tomando la poca bebida que me quedaba. Él miró un poco ceñudo mis infructuosos intentos de exprimirle más líquido al envase y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos.

—Toma, ve a comprarte algo más. —dijo poniendo sobre la mesa algunos cuantos dólares muggles. A pesar de que su tono no fue desdeñoso, me sentí un tanto avergonzada.

—No quiero nada más.

—Yo sé que sí. —sonrió— Antes hablaste guiada por el enojo y por las ganas de llevarme la contra, pero ya puedes dejar de fingir. Y aunque quieras tratar de convencerme de lo contrario —dijo elevando un poco más el tono al ver mis intenciones de interrumpirlo—, ni lo intentes. No hemos comido nada en horas y es lógico que tu estómago ruja como lo está haciendo… —maldigo los ruidos intestinales— …ahora.

Aparté la vista bastante azorada, sintiendo que en mis mejillas se hospedaba la sangre que las comenzaba a tornar rojizas. Escuché las exhalaciones de su suave risa y juntando dignidad lo miré nuevamente con el mentón alzado.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Muero de hambre. —reconocí ante su mirada satisfecha— Pero tú no me compras nada, lo hago yo.

—Vamos, Granger, no salgas con tu intachable orgullo ahora…

—Nada de eso. Es que no me aprovecho de la amabilidad de nadie y, por muy increíble que parezca, tampoco lo haré de la tuya. —me encogí de hombros mientras sacaba mi dinero.

—Se llama caballerosidad. —masculló.

—Lo que sea. —vacié hasta el último rincón del pequeño bolso que llevaba y me puse en pie —Permiso.

—Espera. —él también se paró y me retuvo por la mano. Trasladé mi vista desde el lugar de contacto hasta su rostro, donde sus ojos me miraban con desvergonzada seguridad— Por lo menos deja que yo te vaya a comprar.

—¿Qué? —reí sin comprender, alzando una ceja en actitud incrédula.

—Ya pisoteaste demasiado mis buenas intenciones y dignidad de hombre caballeroso, así que aunque sea permíteme que vaya a comprar lo que sea que quieras. —sus manos nuevamente cerradas en torno a las mías me distraían, aunque quizá sus majestuosos ojos lo hacían más— Y no acepto un no por respuesta. —agregó en cuanto abrí la boca para replicar.

—…Está bien, tú ganas. —suspiré mientras me sentaba, dejando el dinero en sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sentándose junto conmigo.

—No sé, la verdad… Eh…

—¿Una hamburguesa? ¡Una McNífica! Es exquisita… la lechuga, el tomate… Merlín, se me hace agua la boca.

—Algunas veces la compro. Además es fresca para el clima que tenemos acá. —él asintió— Pero no, quiero algo así como un postre… Y en todo caso preferiría el Cuarto de libra con queso.

—También me encanta. ¿Y el McFiesta, te gusta?

—¡Riquísimo! Aunque podría ser un poco más grande.

—Sí, eso sí. Pero cuando hay poca hambre… —se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. —le sonreí y ambos permanecimos así varios segundos, yo prendida de sus centelleantes luceros grises y él… no sé realmente de qué.

—Bueno, ehm… —carraspeó pestañeando e incorporándose un poco en el asiento— entonces… ¿panqueques? Ahora sacaron unos panqueques de chocolate que…

—No, no… mejor un helado.

—Un helado… hay muchos muy ricos. —meditó y asentí absolutamente de acuerdo— ¿Un McSundae?

—¡Ay, sí! Me encanta… con salsa de chocolate… Mmm… qué delicia.

—Rico, pero es mejor el de frutilla.

—¡Nada que ver! Chocolate mil veces.

—No, no… frutilla. —insistió.

—Chocolate.

—Frutilla.

—Chocolate, Malfoy.

—No, Granger… frutilla.

—¡Chocolate!

—¡Frutilla!

—Está bien, frutilla.

—¡¡Frut…!! ¿eh?

—Frutilla.

—…

—El McSundae de frutilla es más rico. Concuerdo absolutamente contigo.

—Noto una sutil ironía…

—¡Para nada! Draco Malfoy siempre tiene la razón. —me miró enarcando una ceja pero lo ignoré— Aunque no, de todas formas prefiero un McSwing.

—Ok… —aceptó en la actitud más suspicaz que le vi alguna vez (aun tratándose de _él_), la misma que casi me hace reventar en una risotada— ¿Y de qué lo quieres?

—Mmm… de Oreo con manjar. —decidí al fin, pues aquellas galletitas me volvían loca.

—Excelente elección, señorita Granger… pero me gusta más el de M&M con salsa de chocolate.

—Ésa siempre es mi segunda opción. —le sonreí medio burlona.

—Ok… entonces un McSwing de Oreo con manjar… e hiciste que me diera hambre, así que me voy a comprar un helado también.

No pude evitar reír y al cabo de unos minutos llegó con mi helado y un McSundae de frutilla y su salsa respectiva en la mano, devorándoselo tan infantilmente que lo miré casi con ternura. Hablamos bastante tiempo sentados en medio del desolado patio de comidas, y a cada nuevo acertado comentario o explosiva risotada sentía que me alejaba más del Malfoy que conocí en el pasado, acercándome a uno que nunca pensé ni en imaginar. Ni punto de comparación tenía el antiguo Slytherin con este rubio que ahora estaba frente a mí, y de no haber sido precisamente porque lo tenía delante de mis narices y aún conservaba aquellos rasgos perfilados característicos de él, habría dicho que era otro. No un sangre pura, no un ex Slytherin… no un Malfoy. La perenne expresión de asco que le vi por años impresa en la cara pareció haber sido lavada, y ahora sólo parecía reinar en su rostro aquel semblante seductor que siempre poseyó y yo me negué tantas veces a ver.

Anécdotas, películas, recuerdos, libros, viajes… sobre aquella mesa manchada con ocasionales pintas de grasa charlamos sobre las cosas más triviales y sin importancia, que sin embargo se transformaron en una seguidilla de sonrisas y bromas quizá impensables entre nosotros un par de años atrás. Pero esto no era Hogwarts, y para mi sorpresa le agradecí al destino la oportunidad que me dio de haber podido conocer mejor a este verdadero personaje que me miraba cautivantemente. O quizá fue que el tiempo nos hizo madurar y logró que pudiéramos tener esta conversación, absolutamente surrealista en los tiempos de colegio.

—_Orgullo y Prejuicio_ es un clásico, no pudiste no haberlo leído. —dije dándole otra cucharada a nuestra segunda ronda de helados.

—Nunca me gustó mucho el estilo de Jane Austen.

—Qué, ¿demasiado…

—Feminista para mi gusto, sí. —afirmó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante mi sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, porque según tú el hombre debe someter a todo el resto, ¿no?

—¡No! Pero no puedes negar que de pronto el calor y la supremacía de un macho recio como yo es irresistible. —espetó con despreciable altanería, y que Dios me salve pero yo deseaba recibir el calor de _ése_ macho y de _su_ cuerpo… sólo del _suyo_.

Me sonrojé suavemente ante tales ideas y me apresuré a ponerme en pie.

—Voy al baño y NO me sigas. —dije con claro tono de amenaza, recordando sus dos previas intromisiones en territorio femenino con el único fin de acosarme. Él rió limpiamente, muy divertido.

—Tranquila, tranquila… aquí me quedo. —levantó ambos brazos con gesto de exculpación, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Mientras me alejaba hacia los lavabos comiendo otro McSwing (dejándome llevar por su insistencia, esta vez lo escogí de M&M con salsa de chocolate), no pude evitar sentirme abochornada por todos los variados y recientes acontecimientos, tan fuera de lo común que hasta me era difícil confiar en la veracidad y realidad de cada uno. ¿Un Malfoy sonriente, considerado, benévolo y… caballero? ¿…Con una sangre sucia? Merlín, no me despiertes jamás del sueño que estoy viviendo. Casi sin mi consentimiento mis labios forjaron una suave sonrisa que resumía de lleno todos los sentimientos que me colmaban ante la nueva actitud de mi compañero de viaje. Sentía como si recién en estos momentos viniera a conocerlo bien, y me estaba mostrando una faceta que no dejaba de sorprenderme. Y de agradarme, por cierto.

Al parecer Malfoy no es un desgraciado tan insufrible y déspota como quiere hacer ver… Y sonreí aún más al pensarlo.

Al volver del baño no lo encontré en el lugar donde antes nos habíamos sentado, y tampoco había rastros de nuestra bandeja. Comencé a dar vueltas buscándolo entre la poca gente que había, siendo totalmente consciente de que si estuviera ahí ya lo habría reconocido de inmediato por su reluciente cabellera dorada. Di una vuelta más por el lugar y al comprobar que no había rastros del chico decidí ir a ver afuera, cuando al ir abriendo las puertas que me conducirían al templado exterior, choqué con el mismo cuerpo al que tantas veces me había visto apegada, y por ende no necesité levantar la vista para reconocerlo.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le pregunté permitiendo que mis ojos se hundieran en los suyos.

—De… afuera. —contestó él echando una ojeada por sobre su hombro a los estacionamientos.

—No, si eso lo veo… ¿pero qué hacías? —fruncí el ceño ante su actitud intranquila, pero él me miró y sonrió natural.

—Nada, quería tomar un poco de aire.

—Ah… Bueno, ¿te parece si nos vamos? Mejor retomemos el viaje lo antes posible para no llegar tan tarde a Miami.

—Te sigo. —concedió, abriéndome la puerta para luego acompañarme hacia la mini van.

Las estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición, otorgándole al cielo oscuro una idílica luminosidad incandescente. Esa noche sentía que la luna brillaba de forma distinta, más clara, que los autos zumbaban a mi alrededor con otro sonido, menos molesto, y que los pasos de Malfoy no eran tan intimidantes como solían serlo. Que su amabilidad no era fingida. Sentía que todo era distinto y sin embargo lo único que me provocaba ese quiebre de la normalidad era una calma inusitada. Una bonanza que sólo se vio sorprendentemente exacerbada cuando sentí su mano asentarse cautelosamente en mi cintura, y le permití mantener aquel efímero contacto quizá en premio por haberse estado comportando tan decentemente hasta ahora.

Hice partir la minivan mientras él sintonizaba alguna radio muggle para amenizar el recorrido, y al poco andar mientras veía alejarse a nuestra espalda las luces del servicentro, nos enfrascamos en otra nueva resuelta conversación. Por eso mismo fue que apenas sentí las quejas del vehículo, que comenzando a dar tumbos y emitir una serie de extraños ruidos, terminó por aminorar la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo luego de que yo misma lo condujera a una zanja en el lado de la carretera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Parece que hay un problema con el motor… —murmuró con el ceño fruncido, estirándose en su asiento para mirar hacia fuera y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Qué extraño! No debe ser nada relacionado con la gasolina, acabamos de llenar el estanque… —el rubio salió del vehículo y fue a la parte delantera para abrir el capó y echarle un vistazo. Miró un buen rato y desde el asiento del piloto vi que metía las manos y movía un par de cables y perillas, para luego pedirme que intentara hacer partir la mini van, sin resultados positivos.

—No parece ser la gasolina. —comentó con su voz llegando atropelladamente a mí por el capó de metal que se interponía entre nosotros.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que le estás haciendo al auto? —pregunté al cabo de varios minutos de infructuosos intentos de arreglarlo, saliendo también del vehículo para acercarme a él, que tenía medio cuerpo abalanzado sobre el motor y derivados.

—Por supuesto que sí. —afirmó con un deje de resentimiento— Que sea mago no quiere decir que sea un incompetente en cuanto a estas cosas… y no es mi culpa que los muggles hagan este tipo de chatarras.

—Pues bien, señor mago, ¿por qué mejor no ocupas tu varita para arreglar esto y dejas de dártelas de mecánico?

—Más respeto, Granger, más respeto. —advirtió recién incorporándose del capó y mostrándose en su gran porte con el pelo alborotado y ocasionales manchas de negro aceite cubriéndole la piel de leche. Evité morderme el labio al verlo con aquel aspecto desaseado que sólo conseguía darle un aire salvaje y rudo que me secaba la garganta— Si tuviera mi varita conmigo, ten por seguro que la habría ocupado.

—¡Por qué no la trajiste!

—¿Por qué no la trajiste tú?

—Pues… porque… no creí que fuera necesario--

—Yo tampoco. —cortó relajado, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Suspiré.

—Ya, está bien… ¿entonces qué hacemos?

—Nos quedamos a dormir en la van y esperamos hasta mañana, para que pasen más autos y podamos pedirle a alguien que nos remolque.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dormir aquí, en medio de la nada?

—¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? Estamos demasiado lejos de una bomba de bencina como para ir caminando, tendré mucha fuerza pero tampoco puedo empujar el auto hasta llegar a alguna y es peligroso hacer parar a otros autos siendo tan de noche… lo único que nos queda es esperar hasta mañana.

Siendo totalmente racional y pensando con fría lógica, Malfoy tenía razón.

No puedo pretender llegar caminando como si nada a algún servicentro, pues las distancias son largas y recorrerlas en medio de la penumbra no me suena favorable para nada. ¿Y hacer parar a algún vehículo? Es peligroso, y sin contar que a quien parase pudiera llegar a ser un asesino en serie o violador en potencia, podría morir atropellada en el intento. Malfoy: 1. Granger: 0.

Así las cosas, asentí con un nuevo suspiro sintiendo mientras él sonreía un león que arañaba todo mi interior, rasgando mis entrañas y liberando mis bajos instintos. Dormir con él en un espacio tan reducido como lo es la parte trasera de un auto… si lograba salir airosa de aquello pues verdaderamente merecía un premio. Uno bien grande. ¿Y por qué sentía que sería precisamente eso lo que obtendría de esta situación?

_Tranquiliza esas hormonas, Granger… no pasa nada._

Pero era como si esas palabras de aliento personal cayeran en saco roto. Era imposible tranquilizarme, ni a mí ni a mis hormonas, y claramente no era un "nada" lo que iba a pasar, era más bien un "algo" que me ponía nerviosa. Bastante. ¿Y si son sólo ideas de mi mente paranoica? ¿De mi complejo de egocentrismo inconsciente? Quise pensar que todos aquellos pensamientos no eran más que una alharaca mía, cuando al mirarlo una vez más y ver _esa_ sonrisa plantada en su rostro, supe que tanta imaginativa no tengo. La mueca tenía de inocente lo que yo tengo de tonta. Y verdaderamente, ¿a quién engaño? Un hombre… _interesante,_ compartiendo el mismo ínfimo aire conmigo por una noche… ¡qué diablos digo! _Draco Malfoy_ durmiendo bajo mi mismo techo, un techo bajo y que resguarda un lecho de no más de dos metros; su piel cubierta con la misma cantidad de aceite que mis ganas de quitárselo de encima personalmente –y no precisamente con las manos–, despidiendo aquel condenado aroma que seguramente no me dejaría pegar ojo en toda la noche y con su cuerpo tibio ayudando a caldear aún más la temperatura dentro del auto… "Mierda" me suena una palabra bastante usada esta noche, pero me es imposible no usarla de nuevo.

¡Mierda!

Y me pregunto de nuevo… ¿puedo salir airosa de esto?

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**x·X·x**

_¡Charán! :valiita hace su estelar aparición entre el humo... de las bombas lacrimógenas que le tiraron sus cabreadas lectoras: Jeee._

_'M so sorry. Really, I do. Me demoré bastante, aunque otras veces he tardado mucho más así que por ese lado no me siento taan mal. Taan. De todas formas lo siento, espero que el capítulo (aunque no tan largo como venía siendo mi costumbre) les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena, por lo menos._

_Creo que éste es el capítulo más importante de lo que llevo, en cuanto a la relación que están construyendo Draco y Hermione. Quizás fue un poco surrealista todo, pero es mi forma de mostrar que entre ambos las cosas están cambiando y ahora son capaces de soportarse y, aun, llevarse bien. No tomen mucho en cuenta el libro 7 y cosas referentes a la guerra, mortífagos y todo eso, porque esto fue escrito antes de que se supieran muchas cosas y ya no estoy para cambiarlo. Lo importante acá es que se conocieron a niveles que ninguno de los dos pensó jamás, y que para Hermione la presencia de Draco ya no sólo la irrita y le altera las hormonas, sino que también le remece algo en el pecho, ahí, bien hondo donde creyó que todo estaba inmóvil. _

_Antes me habia equivocado, creo que a partir de ahora quedan 3 capítulos y me alcanzo a mí misma. Y no sé qué hacer, jaja. Intentaré apañármelas como pueda._

_Muchas gracias a ti, que estás leyendo esto, por tenerme la paciencia necesaria. Te vas al cielo, lo juro._

_(Como información adicional, aviso que actualicé mi profile y ahora está mucho más práctico y menos aburrido que antes. Me demoré días en dejarlo como quería así que pásate, si quieres tener algún vistazo de lo que se coce en mi cabeza en el día a día). _

_Y como puse ahí, en mi profile, te digo que si quieres ganarte mi corazón lo único que debes hacer es cliquear esta barrita verde tan vistosa que nos proporcionó Fanfiction, acá abajo. No se ve difícil, para nada, yo sé que puedes (y quieres) hacerlo :)_

_Besos y abrazos enlatados para todas._

_**.valiita **_


	24. al Infierno

****

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**_24. …al Infierno._ **

—¡Dale! —me gritó Draco Malfoy mientras empujaba la mini van desde atrás, al tiempo que yo debía intentar encender el motor para llevar el auto más adentrada la zanja, para no correr riesgos parados tan al borde de la carretera.

Los ruidos nulos del motor por arrancar contrarrestaban los resoplidos del rubio, quien haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza intentaba (y lograba) hacer avanzar el gran vehículo ayudado de la bencina que aún le quedaba, mientras yo lo dirigía usando el manubrio. Cuando pensamos que había sido suficiente, yo detuve el girar de las ruedas y él sus esfuerzos, y dejamos aparcado el auto en el linde entre el cemento y los matorrales colindantes a la autopista. ¿Por qué nos tenía que pasar esto precisamente a nosotros? O a mí, específicamente, cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder llegar pronto al hotel para olvidarme de todo este viajecito estúpido con el chico de lindos ojos… pero alguien allá arriba me odia, pues no se le ocurrió nada mejor que echar a perder mi única vía de escape de esta situación y ahora debo pasar la noche encerrada en el auto con Draco-sonrisitas-Malfoy. Me siento nerviosa, intranquila, ansiosa… vulnerable.

Mantuve la vista al frente pensando en todo y nada a la vez y sólo me percaté de que el rubio había entrado al auto cuando sentí el hermético ruido de la puerta del copiloto al cerrarse. Al no mirarlo, creyó interpretar bien mi rostro compungido y habló presto:

—Con el auto aquí nadie nos verá y no vendrán a molestarnos, así que no te asustes por tener que pasar la noche acá… nadie nos hará nada.

—No es eso… —suspiré pegando mi vista en la guantera.

—…¿Entonces?

_Si paso la noche contigo te devoro vivo…_

—Yo…

No podía decirle que mi miedo tenía exclusivamente que ver con él, pero no de la forma lógicamente correcta… porque mi desazón era no lograr resistirme, sucumbir ante su magia. No podía contestarle que el temor de quedarme aislada en la carretera sola con él era precisamente eso, que íbamos a estar _solos_. No podía decirle que mi pánico provenía de la escasa confianza que tengo en mí misma y en mis malditas hormonas revoltosas. Que dudaba de mi entereza y raciocinio si mi tortura era inhalar toda la noche (o lo que aguantara de ella) el perfume natural de su cuerpo, o que no respondía de mí si a mitad de esta misma noche le saltaba encima cual depredadora con ansias famélicas de ponerle el diente encima… o las manos. Que su sonrisa podía ser la causa de mi martirio o su mirada la detonante de mi locura.

No podía confesarle nada de eso, y por ende callé mirando al infinito.

—Hey…

Maldita sea su determinación, su delicadeza, su imponencia. Malditos sean sus ojos. Maldita sea su sonrisa. Maldito él, él mismo por engatusarme sólo con observarme… ¡lo odio!

_No es cierto._

Como me negué a mirarlo, decidió apelar a su atrayente masculinidad, tomando mi mentón con cuidado para girar mi rostro y que quedara justo frente al suyo, donde punzó con sus ojos los míos como si quisiera descubrirme hasta el último retazo de alma. Esta vez desistí de apartar los ojos por temor a que él insistiera nuevamente en que lo mirara (cosa que acarrearía un mayor contacto entre nosotros) y me limité a mantenerle, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, la mirada por lo que a mí me parecieron años. A pesar de todo él se mostraba muy ufano, y eso lo re-comprobé cuando se asomó lentamente en sus labios una media sonrisa.

—En cuanto aclare el día buscaré ayuda. —determinó, extrañamente sin forzarme a que contestara la tácita pregunta que me cuestionaban sus ojos. Agradecí su cautela y me obligué a sonreírle también.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó interesado, sus ojos titilando sobrenaturalmente.

—Por ser tan considerado y mostrarte tan buena gente… Por haber dejado de comportarte como el imbécil prepotente que sueles ser y demostrarme que eres más que un saco de hormonas y cerebro de músculo. —comencé a ver el aire de ofensa que adquirían sus ojos grises y reí para tranquilizarlo— …Por haber cambiado… Draco. —terminé con mucha dificultad, sintiendo que mis mejillas se pintaban paulatinamente de un tono rojizo y desvié mi mirada ya sin poder aguantarme.

Lo llamé por su nombre porque sentí que debía hacerlo, no podía ser de otra forma. Él ya me llamó "Hermione" hoy… ¿por qué no hacerlo yo también? _Con esa tranquilidad no engañas a nadie, tonta._ Claro, porque así y todo mi único deseo en este momento es tener nuevamente un giratiempo para retroceder y deshacer lo hecho, ya que el ruidoso silencio que se generó luego de mi parlamento hacía que se me retorciera el estómago y me entraran unas ganas furiosas de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo por la carretera hecha una histérica. Pero todo aquello se redujo a otra mirada cuando él volvió a tomar mi rostro para forzarme perezosamente a verle la cara mutada por una casi imperceptible sonrisa que, por muy ínfima que fuera, le suavizaba todas las facciones. Vi su boca descender hacia la mía y los labios empezaron a cosquillearme cuando les llegaron oleadas de su acompasada respiración, pero por una vez mi mente fue más fuerte y giré el rostro cerrando fuertemente los ojos, recibiendo sus labios tibios en mi mejilla. Para mi muda sorpresa no se retiró ofuscado, sino que mantuvo el contacto y terminó de sellar un tierno beso en mi cachete que me supo a limpia dulzura. Merlín, es tan impredecible… A cada segundo que pasaba sentía que si permanecía en ese lugar con su boca entreabierta pegada en mi piel, definitivamente las fuerzas me abandonarían y ya nada impediría que me le arrojara encima para ser yo misma quien le partiera la boca de un beso. Por tanto, casi temblando me retiré lo más sutilmente que pude y salí del auto para ventilarme un poco, porque bastante que lo necesitaba.

¿Por qué negarle mi boca? …No sé. Apenas tengo una mínima y puñetera idea, pero luego de haber tenido que convivir conmigo misma por 22 años creo que me conozco un poco, y afirmaría que mi negativa se debió pura y exclusivamente a aquello que siempre me ha dominado a la hora de tomar decisiones y ejecutar acciones: tozudez, obstinación, terquedad, porfía… estupidez. Esta cabezota que me manda tanto, y que sin embargo cuando estoy con _Draco_ me cuesta tanto obedecer… Y cuando lo logro me siento idiota, como en este momento.

Paseé trazando con mi dedo un camino distraído sobre la mini van plateada y llegué hasta el frente del auto, donde me senté en el capó y miré hacia el horizonte oscurecido por la noche reinante. Unos pasos removiendo la gravilla del suelo me indicaron que el rubio también había abandonado el vehículo y ahora se dirigía lentamente hacia mí, por lo que lo aguardé resignada sintiendo cómo el aire mecía mis cabellos con pereza mientras a lo lejos los pastizales también bailaban relajados al ritmo perenne del viento nocturno. El capó se hundió bajo su peso y por una vez no me sentí aterrorizada de su proximidad, sino más bien… calma. Calma porque sabía que no haríamos nada que yo no quisiera, y eso ya me sacaba un peso enorme de encima. Quizá debería dudar de su repentino cambio, pero por una vez en la vida quiero dejar de comportarme como la maldita desconfiada que suelo ser siempre y dejarme llevar por los instintos, por la convicción de que su cambio es real. Y tengo la corazonada de que es así, la plática de esta noche así me hace pensarlo. Tuve la capacidad de descubrir, escondida con recelo entre sus frases, una personalidad más vulnerable y delicada que la que suele mostrarle a la gente, una que él mismo oculta dentro de su acostumbrada altanería. Quizá los golpes de la vida crearon una coraza automática e inconsciente en torno suyo, y la posibilidad de haberla traspasado me llena de dicha.

—Linda noche, ¿no? —irrumpió su voz en mis pensamientos.

—Sí… hermosa.

—Cuando era pequeño me encantaba recostarme en el patio de mi mansión y ver las estrellas… me sentía tan insignificante en comparación con todo esto…

—¿Te sentiste insignificante en algún momento de tu vida? —lo molesté mientras lo imitaba y me recostaba a su lado sobre el capó del auto.

—Muy graciosa. —sonrió forzadamente y volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado mientras llevaba ambos brazos a su nuca y recargaba su cabeza en ellos con la acostumbrada soltura y masculinidad a la que nunca acabaría de acostumbrarme.

Pasé de contemplar su inaudita belleza a la de la bóveda celeste que nos cobijaba con su manto de estrellas titilantes. Eran tantas que parecía haber más estrellas que cielo, todas ellas brillantes como el mismo sol y dándole una luminosidad inusitada al cielo naturalmente oscurecido. Realmente somos insignificantes comparados la grandeza del universo y todos sus confines. Cada vez que me instalo a contemplar el cielo y sus astros en la noche me gobierna una sensación de sobrecogimiento que me va quitando el aire de a poco, y siento un peso invisible e inamovible en mi pecho. Extraño.

—Es hermoso… —repetí, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa y mirando embelesada todos los guiños que los, en apariencia, pequeños puntos blancos me hacían desde el cielo— Hace que me sienta tan pequeña…

—Lo mismo digo... —me extrañó que mantuviera la compostura y no intentara sobrepasarse tomándome la mano o alguna otra cosa de su estilo, ya que el momento propiciaba claramente algún comportamiento de ese tipo. Suspiré y él despegó sus ojos del techo infinito y luminoso para posarlos con gracia sobre mí— Qué pasó… ¿recordaste algo en particular?

—No… o bueno, sí. —sonreí— Cuando pasaba los veranos en La Madriguera solía salir al patio con Harry y Ron para recostarnos a ver el cielo, en la noche… pasábamos largas horas mirando las estrellas y hablando tonterías. —recordé con añoranza. Su silencio fue evidente y sentí que algo se estrangulaba dentro mío— Tú… tú nunca pasaste el verano en casa de nadie… ¿verdad?

—¿Qué crees? —espetó bruscamente, con un claro deje de amargura. Abrí más los ojos y él se rectificó, suspirando— No, Granger… pasé cada una de las vacaciones que teníamos en mi mansión, sólo con la compañía de mi madre porque, cuándo no, mi papá nunca estaba. Y así fue por lo menos durante toda mi infancia, hasta que crecí y conocí a Blaise. —admitió rehuyendo mis ojos y enfocando los suyos nuevamente en el cielo, aunque de una manera ausente. Contemplé su perfil fuerte sintiendo que algo se recogía en mi interior y las palabras se atascaron en mi boca.

—Bueno, yo… —¿por qué siempre debo meter la pata y preguntarle cosas que no debo? Mordí mi lengua, ansiosa, y hablé atropelladamente— Pues ahora sí estás acompañado mirando el cielo que tanto te gusta, contemplando la noche… contando las estrellas. —sonreí. Sus grises me penetraron y quise salir corriendo, pero no pude moverme de donde estaba. Sólo él provocaba que mi mente peleara a muerte contra mi cuerpo, y que producto de esa lucha resultara un amasijo de nervios e incongruencias que causaban finalmente mi completa parálisis.

—Hoy siento que _estoy_ en el cielo… _junto_ a una estrella. —murmuró con voz profunda, siendo aquella frase lapidaria para mis convicciones y autocontrol.

Se inclinó con medio cuerpo sobre mí y esperé ya sin ganas –ni fuerzas– de resistirme a que sus labios sonrosados masajearan los míos. Sentir su humedad y suavidad cubriendo mi boca y abrasándola es una sensación incomparable a nada, exquisita hasta lo imposible. Me besó suave, calmo, con una pereza irresistible, como queriendo degustarme en cada lambida. Y tan pronto como comenzó, todo terminó. Cortó el beso, pero al no apartarse nuestros labios permanecieron rozándose electrizantemente, al igual que nuestras narices. Luego de un par de segundos no fui capaz de aguantar y, al sentir que si sus labios seguían provocándome de aquella forma terminaría por mordisquearlos, me alejé acalorada, obedeciendo una vez más a la cabezota que tengo a la que ya le dediqué un párrafo allí arriba. Con el corazón palpitándome enajenado y retumbando contra mi caja torácica me removí de debajo de su gran cuerpo y volví a darle la cara a las estrellas, con la sensación de que mis labios estallarían de un momento a otro. Sólo con sus besos tenía la impresión de que me incineraba en vida, de que se me iba hasta el último suspiro y mis piernas se deshacían como mantequilla derretida.

Maldición.

¿Habrá sido él siempre así? ¿Fue un sex-symbol desde el primer y primerísimo beso que dio? Giré mi cabeza para observar su majestuoso perfil, en el que la luz de la luna y las estrellas arrojaban retazos de luces y sombras que enmarcaban enigmáticamente sus finos rasgos, sacándole un brillo casi angelical a su rostro blanquecino. En este momento no me extrañaría para nada que le salieran alas y se fuera volando con aires de divina grandeza. Su sedoso cabello dorado refulgía con tonos plateados y casi blancos mientras mi vista bajaba por su frente hacia la recta y perfecta nariz, para luego pasar a deleitarse con la curva que ofrecían sus sonrosados labios, tan suaves y besables a la vista, que conectaban con la fuerte quijada e imponente barbilla… y esta última se perdía luego en el cuello terso y prolongado. Antinatural.

Mis ojos son nuevamente atraídos como imantados a sus labios calientes y pienso en la primera chica en su vida y a quien él le regaló su tierno primer beso, en si la habrá besado con la inherente tosquedad y poco habilidad de los primerizos. Y sola me respondo un "No lo creo" que más me suena a férrea convicción. No, apostaría todo a que él no conoció error en las nobles artes de la seducción y el engatusamiento. Esbozo una sonrisa con sorna hacia mí misma por estar pensando estas estupideces, pero eso no impide que mi mente siga enlazando ideas del mismo tipo… Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro. Entonces… ¿con cuántas chicas se ha metido para haber podido conseguir tal grado de habilidad en _estas_ cosas? Se me revuelve el estómago sólo de pensar la posibilidad de querer contarlas… deben haber sido cientos, miles. Y quizá yo sea sólo una más en sus registros… _No pienses en eso, Hermione. _Meneo la cabeza y planeo volver a mi primera gran interrogante…

—¿Quién fue tu primera chica… Draco?

—¿…Qué? —rió él notoriamente asombrado por mi repentina curiosidad, su cuerpo medio-incorporado en el capó con sus antebrazos doblados y aguantando todo su peso.

—Que quién fue tu primera chica… a quién le diste tu primer beso. —no dejaba de sentirme incómoda por las preguntas que le estaba haciendo, pero ya había comenzado y no podía echarme para atrás.

—¡Oh! Haber partido por ahí… eso de "primera chica" puede interpretarse de muchas maneras… —su mirada y sonrisa se tornaron tan picarescas que me vi obligada a apartar la vista un par de segundos, tratando de camuflar el tenue rubor de mis mejillas. Él rió dichoso y volvió a recostarse, mirando hacia el oscuro infinito con una media sonrisa en los labios rosados— Uf, no lo sé… tengo que hacer mucha memoria…

—Oh, vamos, ni que hubieras besado a todo el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts.

—A gran parte de él sí. —concedió otorgándole un deje lujurioso a su tono y sonrisa.

—Eres un--

—Eh, eh… cuidado con el término que emplees conmigo, mira que si estamos hablando de estos temas tenemos un par de rasgos en común. —soltó con tono misterioso. Achiqué los ojos sintiéndome ligeramente ofendida.

—¿Rasgos en común?... Imposible, jamás andaría de regalada por ahí con todo el mundo. Tú eres un promiscuo, yo nunca sería eso. —Draco se carcajeó con ganas por mi comentario y me ruboricé sintiendo vergüenza y enfado a partes iguales.

—Me hieres, Granger… —teatralizó— Yo no soy promiscuo, soy popular.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y responderme lo que te pregunté?

—Oh, claro, claro… ¿la primera chica a quién besé? Mmm… rememorando años y besos atrás, te diría que fue… espera. ¿Cuenta si fue un beso completamente ignorante e inocente?

—Pues… No lo sé, ¿por?

—Porque a los 6 años tenía una vecinita que me volvía loco y tuvimos varias escapadas a la casita del árbol que había en su casa… —aquí está la respuesta a otra de mis interrogantes. Draco Malfoy _nació_ siendo como es, un pequeño gran seductor.

—Interesante anécdota, Malfoy, pero creo que no cuenta para mi encuesta.

—Oh, lástima. Claire fue digna de recordar. —leyó en mis ojos un deje cansino y de hastío y emitió una suave tosecilla para aclararse la garganta antes de continuar— Bueno, dejando de lado a la bonita rubia… creo, y si mi memoria no me falla, que la primera chica de la que hablas fue… Pansy.

—¿Pansy?

—Sí, Pansy. Para mí es algo obvio, en realidad.

—Sí, supongo que tiene sentido. Por eso se los veía tan juntos en sexto año, ¿no?

—En parte… pero de todas formas fue antes de eso. En el baile de Navidad de--

—El Torneo de los Tres Magos, sí. Somos dos entonces. —sonreí un tanto avergonzada por estar hablando _estas _cosas y con _él_.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú--

—Sí.

—¿Con--

—Sí.

—¿¡Con la comadreja!?

—S-- ¿Qué?... ¡No! —exclamé con el ceño fruncido— ¡No! No. Fue con… Víktor.

—¿Krum?

—Ajá…

—Bueno, creo que eso sí era de esperarse. Andaba loquito por ti. A decir verdad, nunca comprendí por qué… —lo miré furibunda y él rió mientras se daba media vuelta y quedaba recargado sobre su costado, sus ojos penetrándome y sus labios curvándose en una sensual media sonrisa— _Antes… _antes no comprendía qué veía en ti. Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente… —murmuró con voz ronca, su aliento cosquilleando en mi nariz de lo cerca que estábamos. Me besó lento, pausado, mas con una intensidad que me sobrecogía. Suave y apasionado; sólo él logra tales contradicciones. Se separó y mantuvo las distancias mientras se relamía los labios provocativamente, saboreando. _Saboreándome_. Dejé escapar un suspiro y luego él se apartó definitivamente para volver a tenderse en el capó de cara a las estrellas— Me conformo, seguro que a él nunca lo besaste así.

_Touché._

Sentí que me sonrojaba y cerré los ojos por un momento mientras sonreía levemente.

—Eres tú el que me ha estado besando todo este tiempo, no yo. Me refiero a tomar la iniciativa. —añadí rápidamente en cuanto sentí que abría la boca para discutirme.

—¿Te olvidas de nuestro encuentro en el baño del _Cirque_? Allí no sólo fui yo quien hizo todo. Te di la oportunidad de irte y no lo hiciste… seguiste. —que Merlín me ampare, pero es jodidamente verdad…

—Bueno… un desliz lo tiene cualquiera.

Su risa sonó fresca, reverberante. Cuando me miró, la sonrisa era arrebatadora.

—Por supuesto que sí.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—_Culo._

—_Ah mieeer…_

—Ya, no molestes.

—Pero qué quieres que te diga, si cada vez estás más picarona.

—¡Dale, Draco!

—Bueno, bueno… pero, ¿existen con esa palabra?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Vaya. Pues, ehm… ¿"_Tú tienes un culo muy rico…_"_…?_ —Hermione rió, meneando la cabeza.

—¡No! No. ¡La acabas de inventar!

—Pero lo que dice es verdad. —acotó, desvergonzado. Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco.

—Ya. Bueno, mi canción era: "Esa hevita está enterita y tiene el tremendo… _¡culo!_ Está tan linda, está tan rica y tiene el tremendo… _¡culo!_"

—Ah, muy muggle para mi gusto. —dijo con un bromista tono despectivo— ¡En mi vida la había escuchado!

—Y bueno, yo no alegué cuando cantabas cosas de "Las brujas de Macbeth", así que tampoco te quejes. Es de _Pitbull_, ¿no te suena?

—De lo único que me suena "pitbull" es de una raza de perros. —dijo, sacándose la remera negra que llevaba puesta.

—Ah… No, para. —Hermione lo miró… y lo volvió a mirar— ¿…Sabes lo que es un _perro_?

—Soy mago, no idiota, Hermione.

—Bueno, bueno… ¡perdón! ¿Qué tenía que saber yo? Dale, tu turno. ¡Pero no cosas mágicas, que no sé nada!

—Ok. Aunque de todas formas, yo sólo digo la palabra y tú dices la canción que se te venga a la mente, es cosa tuya si escoges una muggle o del mundo mágico.

—Ah, y dime tú qué canciones muggles pueden existir con la palabra _hipogrifo_. —soltó la castaña rodando los ojos.

—Ah, no sé yo, de cosas muggles no sé nada. —sonrió Draco, burlón. Ella volteó aún más los ojos y lo apremió para que dijera su palabra— ¡Va, va! Ok, algo más latino, si quieres. Ehm… _carnaval_.

—¡Pero qué fácil! "Aaaay, no hay que llorar (no hay que llorar), que la vida es un _carnaval_, y es mas bello vivir cantando…"

—Bien, bien… y es la última fácil que te doy, ¿eh? Que quiero ver un poco más de piel… —añadió en tono juguetón, y a Hermione se le arrebolaron un poco las mejillas.

—¿No te parece suficiente ya?

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones. —indicó, apuntando alternativamente su torso desnudo y el pecho de ella, cubierto sólo por un sostén negro.

—No es lo mismo, y lo sabes… Pero bueno, ya, no saco nada discutiéndote, eres imposible. Mejor te digo mi palabra. _Café._

—Oh… sé que pretendías que no me la supiera para que me quitara las bermudas, Granger, pero en esta oportunidad no te daré en el gusto, lo siento. "…Y es que cuando tu boca me toca, me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es poca, y muévete bien, bien, bien, que nadie como tú me sabe hacer, uh, _café_." …¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? —sonrió, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—No sabía que conocieras a Bosé.

—Mi antigua ama de llaves solía escucharlo todo el día, y la verdad es que no entiendo la locura que le despertaba porque, para mí, el tipo no puede ser más gay.

—Bisexual, querido, y la boca te queda donde mismo. Pero bueno… mejor dejemos de jugar, ¿te parece?

—Eh… no. Dale, no seas aguafiestas… ¡justo ahora que se pone interesante!

—Claro, porque ahora me toca a mí y si no se me ocurre nada, ¡acabo en ropa interior frente a ti!

—¿Y no es lo mismo que el traje de baño? —preguntó haciéndose el loco, sabiendo de antemano la cara que le pondría ella por la sonrisa de pilluelo que esbozó— Dale…

—Cuando empezamos este jueguito ridículo me dijiste que cuando quisiera podríamos dejarlo, y me parece que éste es el momento oportuno.

—Pero si es tan entretenido…

—¡Estoy a un error de sacarme también la falda, Draco! —exclamó, un tanto escandalizada— Me gustaría que me recordaras por qué acepté jugar a esto y con _estas_ condiciones.

—Simple, mi estimada ex-enemiga. Lo que pasa es que unas buenas latas de cerveza muggle son el aliciente indicado para soltarse un poco. —contestó, agitando la lata casi vacía de cerveza que tenía en la mano y el otro par más que ya habían bebido y se encontraban tiradas más lejos— Y además, porque la promesa de ver mi hermoso cuerpo desnudo es una tentación demasiado grande para que incluso una santa como tú se niegue. Y es completamente comprensible.

—No sé si reírme o llorar con la burrada que acabas de soltar.

—_El que está como un burro es otro_… ¡Ya, ya, ok! ¡No me mates, mujer! Suelta esa zapatilla, vamos, ¡sólo bromeaba! Un poco de humor condimenta la vida, preciosa. Y está bien, ya no jugamos más.

—Ah, gracias a Dios.

—Pero conste que sólo acepto porque me habría dado remordimiento de conciencia el insistirte en que siguiéramos jugando… la palabra que iba a decirte era _boggart_.

—¡Ves como sí eres un tramposo!

—Es que tus piernas me vuelven loco… lo que sea por verlas de nuevo. —Hermione se sonrojó y prefirió no seguirle más el juego, rogando por que se callase. Y es que, pese a que le costaba un mundo admitirlo, todas las chorradas que le llevaba diciendo desde que comenzaron a jugar _"palabra-canción"_ la estaban alterando bastante. Y no en un sentido muy sano, cabe aclarar.

—Muy entretenida la velada, Draco, pero me entró un sueño terrible... ¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

—Juntitos y apretaditos.

—…

—Oh, ¿no quieres? Lástima… Pues, entonces, tú puedes dormir en los asientos traseros de la mini van; esos se doblan hasta dejar un espacio grande atrás, estarás cómoda.

Hermione asintió y Draco se bajó del capó sobre el que aún se encontraban tumbados para desmontar los asientos traseros y que así quedara una planicie en la que ella pudiera descansar. Al plantarse bruscamente en el suelo se tambaleó un poco, y a la ojimiel se le escapó una risita idiota que achacó al alcohol que había bebido. La verdad es que se había sorprendido un poco cuando el rubio sacó latas de cerveza de unas bolsas de nylon blancas, y pensó que debió haberlas comprado en ese lapsus de tiempo en que se había desaparecido mientras ella iba al baño de la bomba de bencina. Al principio se había mostrado reticente a beber, más que nada porque no estaba muy acostumbrada y con poco alcohol ya comenzaba a marearse, pero terminó aceptando por la cara de santo inmaculado que él puso y porque se negó a quebrantar la complicidad que había nacido repentinamente entre ellos. Y quizás, sólo quizás, se había pasado un poco con los tragos. No estaba borracha, por supuesto, sólo… _feliz._

No fue hasta que el rubio tomó la camiseta que se había sacado que Hermione recordó su parcial desnudez, de modo que se apresuró a recuperar su propia remera sintiendo su cara arder. Ella esperó paciente mientras él arreglaba su lecho con medio cuerpo metido en el vehículo, intentando enfocar sus ojos en cualquier otra parte que no fuese el torneado trasero de Draco, cosa que se le hacía bastante más que difícil. Ahogó otra risita. En cuanto él terminó se apartó para dejarla pasar y Hermione comprobó que se hizo un sitio bastante cómodo, lo necesariamente amplio como para no dormir doblada y re-doblada sobre sí misma toda la noche. Su cuerpo se lo agradecería. Iba a comenzar a echarse a un lado para hacerle espacio al chico rubio que mantenía su torso al descubierto pero él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, haciéndole un ademán con la mano.

—No te preocupes, yo dormiré adelante. —y aquello le extrañó. Mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Reclino el asiento del copiloto y estaré de maravillas. No, no me discutas, en serio. Creo que dormir junto a mí te perturbaría demasiado, planeo dejarte un poco tranquila. —y Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos juntos sabían cuánto la hubiese perturbado el dormir junto a él, inhalando su perfume, pegados piel con piel…

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente. —le echó un vistazo al improvisado lecho de su compañera de viaje y extendió la remera negra que aún tenía en su mano— Toma, amúñala y _puede_ que llegue a servirte de cabecera. Al menos será más cómodo que dormir sin nada para apoyarte.

—Pero tú…

—Hey —interrumpió haciéndola callar con un gesto de mano—, acá hace un calor de los mil demonios y créeme que no me hará falta. Iba a poner el aire acondicionado, de hecho. —ella vaciló un poco, pero acabó por tomar la prenda que Draco le ofrecía— Buenas noches, Hermione. —sonrió, y luego agregó, picarón— Que sueñes con los angelitos… y conmigo al ladito.

_¿Acaso no son la misma cosa…? _pensó Hermione devolviéndole una nerviosa sonrisa.

Se sacó las zapatillas para estar más cómoda y luego arremolinó un poco la remera, para después recostarse y apoyar su cabeza en ella. Debería sentirse más cómoda, y de hecho lo estaba, pero en cuanto su cara tocó la prenda comprendió que aun así dormir sería difícil. Su olor, todo su aroma la envolvió y se filtró por su nariz hasta aturdirla, al punto de hacerla cerrar los ojos casi en un acto reflejo, mientras inconscientemente tornaba sus respiraciones más lentas y profundas para acaparar todo el perfume que pudiera. Era tan delicioso, tan embriagante, tan masculino, tan… tan… _tan Draco Malfoy_.

Sonrió.

Le había encantado esa noche y se sorprendió deseando que nunca acabara. No se habían matado mutuamente, las bromas eran absolutamente inofensivas, habían jugado sin acabar tirándose de los pelos e incluso, surrealistamente, habían tenido una conversación seria y más o menos profunda, allí, de cara a las estrellas. En su vida había pensado que lograría tal grado de confidencialidad al hablar con _él._ Y le gustaba. Descubrió que se sentía bien, y que añoraba que fuera real, que él hubiera sido sincero. ¿Y por qué no habría de serlo? _Quién sabe…_ No, no pensaría más. Era honesto, lo era, lo leía en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su mirada. Por fin, ¡por fin! había logrado codificar la mirada impenetrable. La indescifrable. Sus ojos ya no eran fríos ni distantes, tampoco grises. Eran luminosos, transparentes y confiables. No de un gris opaco; eran de un gris brillante. Hermoso.

Sonrió una vez más, y cerró los ojos.

De pronto le entró un cansancio enorme, y supuso que la cerveza había comenzado a hacer su efecto depresor sobre su sistema nervioso central. No supo si habían pasado cinco minutos, diez o una hora, pero de pronto escuchó, a lo lejos, a Draco maldecir unas cuantas palabras y removerse en su asiento, pero no podría dar por seguro que aquello de verdad había ocurrido pues el sueño la invadía de forma poderosa. Inhaló una vez más, y se convenció de que ese condenado perfume era dopante. Estrujó la remera con su mano y tapó su nariz con ella, sintiéndose resguardada de la pendejada que estaba haciendo porque el rubio no se giraría a mirarla, descubriéndola en tan patética situación. Pero entonces él se movió de nuevo, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban entreabrió un ojo, intentando enfocarlo en la oscuridad.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Se echó a perder el aire acondicionado. Me estoy calcinando vivo.

Quiso decir algo más, pero el cansancio era tan grande que mantener ese ojo abierto le costaba horrores, y lo cerró de nuevo. Y gran error fue aquel, pues a partir de entonces todo se volvió una nebulosa y sentía que se alejaba, y se alejaba, y se alejaba… los sonidos eran apagados y todo era distante…

Hasta que Draco Malfoy gruñó. Fuerte.

Se reacomodó de nuevo, calló unos cinco segundos, y bufó.

Y entonces la que suspiró fue ella.

—Si estás tan incómodo, ven a dormir acá. Hay espacio y no hace tanto calor. —dijo con voz perezosa, esta vez sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

Él no salió del auto, sino que se pasó directamente por entre su asiento y el del conductor hacia la parte trasera de la mini van, donde Hermione se hizo a un lado con la actitud de un muerto. Se tumbó pesadamente producto de su propio adormecimiento y suspiró.

—Gracias. Sentía que me derretía ahí adelante. —murmuró, y la respuesta de ella fue un gruñido que sonó a algo parecido a "No hay problema."

Pero sí había un problema.

Uno grande. Uno notorio, importante y complicado y atractivo y rubio y olía bien y seductor y pedante y sabroso y altanero y rubio y mordaz y sarcástico y musculoso y rubio y de ojos grises y rubio, y se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo no iba a ser un problema? ¡_Draco Malfoy_ estaba acostado junto a ella, _pegada_ a ella, tocándola con su brazo desnudo y respirando su mismo aire, por todos los cielos! ¿Realmente él esperaba que ella le desearía las buenas noches y se dormiría tan plácidamente como siempre? Escuchó un suave ronquido y atónita comprobó que él sí esperaba eso. Y bien por él si no tenía problemas para dormir, pero a ella, Hermione Granger, sí la perturbaba el sentir aquellas piernas vigorosas rozando de vez en cuando las suyas, siendo enfundadas sólo por la tela de un mísero –y corto– pantalón. Tenía sueño, claro que _había_ tenido sueño, porque éste se le había quitado de pronto, penosamente, y ahora estaba más despierta que nunca.

_Justo cuando debía dormir…_

De pronto y casi por iluminación celestial, se dio cuenta de que en todo ese rato no había respirado ni una sola vez. Entonces hinchó sus pulmones de aire… y casi se atraganta. Cerró sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula, ambas acciones llevadas a cabo por el inconsciente. ¡Maldición, debía recordar que _él _dormía plácidamente a milímetros de ella! Si aquel olor tan peculiar la estimulaba al estar impregnado en una simple remera, entonces que la fuente emisora del mismo estuviera junto a ella era para drogarla irremediablemente. Sí, porque ese aroma era una droga. Y ella acababa de auto declararse adicta.

Draco comenzó a roncar más fuerte… Dios, había pensado que ese hombre era perfecto, y no sabía si consolarse o lamentarse en la certeza de que no era cierto. Porque… ¿roncar? ¿Podía existir algo más poco-sexy que eso? De pronto, los ronquidos se tornaron escandalosos, y Hermione dudó de si él se estaba ahogando en su propia saliva o si sólo la estaba molestando.

De cualquier forma, pensó que tener la vista clavada en el techo del vehículo era estúpido, pues la falta de perspectivas la hacía detenerse a pensar mucho tiempo en cosas muy idiotas. Dejó correr sus ojos, por tanto, del techo a los cinturones, luego a los asientos delanteros, la palanca de cambios, el espaldar de la primera corrida de asientos, la alfombra del piso, unas zapatillas grandes, las respectivas piernas torneadas con vellos castaños en ellas, el borde del pantalón en las rodillas, las bermudas blancas con detalles en negro, el _desamarrable_ cordón que las afirmaba a su cadera… el caminito de vellos rubios que se terminaba allí y empezaba en el ombligo, el lunar junto a su ombligo que recién entonces había notado, los surcos y sombras que demarcaban seis apetecibles abdominales, el pecho que subía y bajaba con cada profunda inspiración y consecutiva espiración, la turgencia de los firmes pectorales, las tetillas sonrosadas, la marcada clavícula, la pronunciada manzana de Adán, la barbilla, la fuerte quijada, los labios entreabiertos, definidos y luminosos, la nariz recta, los ojos cerrados y las pestañas claras que acariciaban sus pómulos, el flequillo rubio que le caía desordenado sobre la frente y el resto del pelo que se aplastaba contra la misma alfombra. Tragó saliva. Se mordió el labio. Respiró agitada. Quizás había dejado correr mucho sus ojos…

Entonces los devolvió rápidamente a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, sin querer entretenerse contemplando aquel torso desnudo que tenía justo a su lado (manchado sugestivamente con ocasionales pintas de aceite negro, volviéndolo a él más rudo, más Hombre, más terrenal… más irresistible) y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos. Diablos, le hubiera gustado ser él para estar durmiendo plácidamente y no mirando cosas que no debería. Y… ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¡Podía dormir, por Merlín, por supuesto que podía! ¿Qué estaba esperando? Claro, que le costara conciliar el sueño sería otra cosa… pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Empezaba a acomodarse para voltearse e intentar dormir dándole la espalda, cuando de improviso un peso muerto le cayó sobre el cuerpo. Más precisamente sobre el pecho. Alarmantemente cerca de sus senos. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa e impresión, y el cuerpo de Draco se acopló más a su costado murmurando cosas entre sueños, su aliento cálido chocando contra su cuello. Hermione se removió desesperadamente para sacárselo de encima, pero con eso sólo consiguió que la mano del joven se asiera a su seno derecho. Se le desorbitaron los ojos. Quiso gritar, chillar, saltar lejos de allí, pegarle, reclamarle y volver a pegarle, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pues sentía que se había congelado en el lugar; en shock. Sin embargo abrió su boca, aunque no esperara que saliera de allí alguna frase coherente, justo en el momento en que Draco encaramaba su pierna pesada, caliente y dominante sobre sus propios muslos, casi ahogándola de tanta cercanía. Hermione se sintió sobrepasada por él, por su cuerpo, por su olor, por su todo, y se incrementó notoriamente el ritmo e intensidad de sus respiraciones, lo cual le jugaba muy en contra… mientras más respiraba, más fragancia inhalaba, mientras más fragancia inhalaba, más se aturdía, mientras más se aturdía, más se ahogaba, mientras más se ahogaba, más respiraba, mientras más respiraba, más fragancia inhalaba, mientras más fragancia inhalaba, más se aturdía, mientras más se aturdía…

Merlín, Morgana y Odín. Tenía que salir de allí.

Intentó sacárselo de encima una vez más, arqueando su espalda y moviendo sus piernas, consiguiendo que producto del movimiento Draco acomodara su rodilla, llegando a rozar la entrepierna de ella casi directamente sobre su ropa interior, pues la falda se le había subido prácticamente hasta la cadera. El gemido ascendió desde su vientre hasta su garganta, y fue tan inesperado y brutal que se avergonzó al punto de sentir su cara roja. Su único consuelo se encontraba en la certeza de que él seguía durmiendo, y por tanto no la había escuchado. Pero esa condición de letargo se acabaría tan pronto como él empezara a ser consciente de la presión del pezón erecto de Hermione sobre su palma, pues ella no era de piedra y se encontró, con razón mas no sin sorpresa, excitada. Quizás más de lo que lo hubiese estado en toda su vida… y eso debía parar allí. O se detenía, o ella no se hacía responsable de sus actos.

Respirando con comprensible dificultad e incapaz de controlar el leve temblor de sus manos, comenzó a desprender uno a uno los dedos del rubio muchacho de su seno cautivo, y cuando hubo terminado sin que él opusiera resistencia experimentó una jubilosa dicha que, sin embargo, murió en cuanto aquella misma mano descendió por su estómago hasta llegar a bordear la tela de la falda, para volver a subir y asentarse en el pecho contrario, apretándolo delicadamente. La joven gimió de frustración y sintió a Draco cargar su rodilla nuevamente contra ella. Entonces gimió de placer, y de inmediato se sintió culpable.

—Draco… —murmuró desvalida, y la única respuesta por parte de él fueron frases ininteligibles que se iban a estrellar al hueco de su cuello, entibiándolo— Maldición, despiértate…

—Ten piedad, linda… Seguimos por la mañana, necesito reponer fuerzas. —masculló el joven de vuelta, y su voz sonó como un ronco ronroneo.

Hermione dilató sus ojos. ¿Qué se creía él? ¿Qué se pensaba que era ella? Claro, seguramente en su retorcida mente y cochino sueño, ella no era más que una babosa chiquilla deseosa de obtener sus atenciones por segunda vez en la noche. ¡Como si hubiera habido una primera! Frunciendo el ceño y cobrando la entereza, la castaña rodeó la muñeca del muchacho e intentó apartar aquella mano de dedos alargados de su pecho, pero él se resistió y moldeó con mayor avidez su seno. Lo golpeó en el brazo y bufó.

—Malfoy, despiértate ya mismo y quítateme de encima.

—Oh, no te rindes, ¿verdad? —musitó adormilado, deslizando su mano juguetona desde el pecho hasta el costado del cuello contrario a donde se encontraba su boca— Pues vamos, ya que insistes.

Bajó la cabeza de ella haciendo presión en su nuca y se estiró él mismo sobre el cuerpo femenino, alcanzando la boca de Hermione en el final de aquel trayecto.

A la joven se le dispararon los ojos e intentó oponer resistencia, pero ya los labios del muchacho se encontraban haciendo un espléndido trabajo al que a ella le costaba mantenerse indiferente, y con eso sumado al roce constante de la rodilla de Draco en su entrepierna, se encontró más temprano que tarde contestándole el beso ansiosamente. Quizás con la ansiedad que llevaba conteniendo desde que había empezado todo aquel jueguito de roces inconscientes e indiscretos –y no es que el alcohol bebido no hubiera sido determinante en su decisión de seguirle la corriente–. Llevó su mano sin vacilar a la nuca del ojigris y lo apretó más contra ella, hundiéndose en el beso.

Por su parte, Draco hubiese querido gritar de júbilo.

La suave respuesta de los labios de Hermione, su lengua enroscándose contra la suya propia, el suspiro que contenía a duras penas, todo sellaba su irrevocable y merecido triunfo. Ella ya no se resistiría, menos aún escaparía. Él había jugado sus cartas, y las había jugado bien. _Muy_ bien. Además, ¿cómo podría ella haberse resistido a todo aquello?

Era imposible.

Sí… imposible, imposible que se sintiera en las nubes sólo por besarla. Ella presionaba su nuca y se apretaba contra él y Draco sentía que se elevaba en un mundo efervescente… Hermione suspiraba y jadeaba sobre su boca y él estaba tocando el cielo con las manos.

Paraíso. Eso era el Paraíso.

Ladeó su cabeza sobre la de ella para darle otro ángulo al beso, acariciando sutilmente el labio superior de Hermione con su lengua, y tuvo la intención de recostarse completamente sobre ella, pero la encendida castaña se lo impidió. Parecía querer tener algún grado de participación más activa en todo eso. Y oh, él no iba a negárselo.

La muchacha arqueó un poco su espalda para contrarrestar la presión que ejercía el fornido cuerpo de Draco sobre ella y se alzó, logrando tumbarlo de espaldas en la van sin demasiado esfuerzo. Cayeron lánguidamente, ella apoyando medio cuerpo sobre él; su pierna derecha se posó en los muslos del ojigris, doblando su rodilla en un ángulo recto y por tanto recargando su entrepierna en la cadera del muchacho. Suspiró dentro de la boca de Draco y llevó su mano derecha casi distraídamente a su mejilla, la que acunó suavemente con su palma, acariciando cerca de la comisura del labio del rubio con su pulgar. Luego la llevó más atrás, dejando que el sedoso cabello del joven se enredara en sus dedos finos y lo acercó más a ella, chupando discretamente el labio inferior del chico. Oh, cielo santo, podría pasarse la vida completa refregando su boca contra la de él, deslizándose por su lengua, recibiendo sus jadeos… sólo sintiéndolo. En un primer momento se había sentido horrible por la vergonzosa y patética situación que vivía, con él tocándola en partes que no debería, pero una vez sintió la boca de Draco cubrir la suya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más. Y ya no le importaba si él estaba durmiendo, despierto, sonámbulo o lo que fuera; o si ella estaba lúcida, _"feliz"_ o completamente borracha. Fuera como fuera, Hermione Granger no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Deslizó su mano lentamente hacia abajo, deteniéndose un momento en el cuello de Draco (tanta suavidad, por Merlín), y luego continuó, enlenteciendo notoriamente su recorrido al llegar al torneado torso masculino. Rompió el beso, tanto por la desesperada necesidad de oxígeno como por las ganas de probar un poco más de él… por otras partes.

Repartió suaves y cortos besos comenzando en la comisura de los labios de Draco y siguiendo en la mejilla, el mentón, por toda la marcada línea de su mandíbula y hasta llegar a su oído, sobre el cual sopló delicadamente –esbozó una fugaz sonrisa al percibir el leve temblequeo del cuerpo de Draco– antes de besar allí también. Y, por supuesto y mientras tanto, la mano que reposaba sobre su torso no estaba ociosa. Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició nuevamente desde su cuello, por la abultada prominencia de su manzana de Adán, hurgando luego suavemente en su clavícula y en dirección sur por el pecho terso y duro. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel firme que revestía los pectorales que, aunque no trabajados exageradamente, sí presentaban suaves turgencias que harían babear a cualquiera. Igual que con sus abdominales, como comprobó cuando bajó más sus yemas y lo tocó allí, notando como los músculos del estómago de Draco se contraían al paso de su mano tibia. Sonrió contra el cuello del muchacho y luego sorbió en el mismo lugar, acariciándolo con su lengua. Sus manos acabaron el recorrido por el tronco del ojigris y entonces fue su boca la que reemplazó a sus dedos, besando y lambiendo el mismo camino que antes habían hecho sus manos…

Draco había estado sonriendo complacido todo el tiempo desde que Hermione quiso imponer su voluntad y lo tumbó de espaldas en el suelo de la mini van, y mantuvo la mueca totalmente entregado hasta que la castaña había empezado a excederse con las caricias. Y no es que se estuviera quejando, para nada –oh, Merlín, que siguiera moviendo su lengua así– pero en Hermione resultaba extraña tal desinhibición. En ese momento la muchacha chupó sugestivamente el cuello de Draco. Bueno… racional o no, si ella quería soltarse las trenzas él no sería quien se lo impidiera. Pensó vagamente que le haría un altar a las latas de cerveza, porque bien sabía que sin ellas Hermione no estaría tan… fogosa.

Draco había ampliado su sonrisa, pero luego comenzó a desarmarla cuando la maraña de ondas castañas se movió hacia abajo por su cuerpo, y entonces su tetilla fue cubierta por la caliente humedad de la cavidad femenina. Sintió la lengua de Hermione retorcerse sobre la punta de su tetilla, endureciéndola irrevocablemente, y luego una leve succión. Ella trazó un camino de besos desde una punta a la otra, y entonces se encargó de la otra tetilla, mordisqueándola juguetonamente también. Luego, Draco vio el cabello castaño descender más, y a medida que pasaba iba dejando pequeñas manchas brillosas de saliva, allí donde plantaba su boca. Entonces su estómago fue el agasajado, y ella paseó su lengua por cada relieve y depresión que encontró a su paso, deteniéndose un poco en torno al ombligo, mientras raspaba ligeramente con sus uñas el pecho del muchacho. Siguió bajando, besando y lamiendo encima del caminito de vellos rubios trazados limpiamente sobre la piel tibia del ojigris, hasta que llegó al borde de las bermudas… y ya no hubo nada más qué besar. Frunció el ceño, pero al instante esbozó una sonrisa astuta y, mirándolo fijamente desde donde se encontraba, comenzó a desamarrar el cordón que afirmaba la prenda a la cadera del joven.

Y Draco estuvo tentado de detenerla. No porque le disgustara lo que hacía, sino por consideración a ella. De hecho alzó su mano, aunque vacilante, dispuesto a tomar la suya para captar su atención de otra forma… pero quedó allí, en el aire y dubitativa. Porque ella había vuelto a besar su estómago en repetidos lugares, con delicadeza y sin detenerse, mientras sus dedos seguían desatando el cordón con una lentitud pasmosa. Entonces Hermione terminó y le propinó un gentil mordisco junto al ombligo, tirando de las bermudas sueltas hacia abajo. La sintió sonreír sobre su piel, mientras su cabeza volvía a bajar. ¿Acaso ella iba a…?

Hacía rato ya que su respiración se había agitado, pero ese momento fue el acabose. ¿Paraíso, había pensado?

Infierno. Eso era el Infierno.

O al menos, ardía como él.

El ritmo de su respiración se incrementó en un doscientos porciento, y estaba comenzando a ahogarse porque sin embargo intentaba mantener la calma, inhalando y exhalando pausadamente, lo que daba como resultado que sus respiraciones fueran superficiales y temblorosas. Hermione quitó por completo sus bermudas, sacándole las zapatillas también, y el rubio sintió un excitante cosquilleo en algún lugar cercano a su vientre que lo hizo retorcerse imperceptiblemente. Pero ella lo sintió de todas formas, y rió brevemente mientras ascendía por todo lo largo del cuerpo de Draco, asegurándose de restregarse bien restregada en él. Cuando volvió a posicionarse frente al rostro del muchacho lo hizo por completo encaramada en él y puso cada una de sus piernas a los costados del blondo, dejando que la protuberante masculinidad de Draco, cubierta ahora sólo por sus bóxers, contactara con su propia entrepierna, tapada a ratos sí y a otros no por su falda, según cómo se moviera.

—Oh… ¿creías que iba a…? —preguntó, señalando con sus ojos hacia abajo y comenzando a mover su cadera en círculos y presionando con más fuerza a ratos. Él dejó salir un jadeo tembloroso cuando la muchacha se empujó con especial intensidad contra él, y sin premeditarlo sus manos fueron a asentarse en la cadera de ella, reteniéndola allí. La castaña sonrió y dejó correr sus labios desde los pectorales, por el cuello y hasta la cara, incluso sobre la boca masculina… sólo rozando, tanteando— No, ciertamente no lo haré… —deslizó sus labios hasta alcanzar el oído izquierdo del chico y susurró, mientras empujaba su entrepierna contra la de él con fuerza— …todavía.

Listo, era un hecho: el alcohol tenía una influencia poderosa sobre Hermione Granger.

Draco se supo incapaz de aguantar un segundo más. No le importaba ya si ella actuaba bajo los efectos de la cerveza o no; eso había sido una provocación directa. Sí, directa a su entrepierna…

Sostuvo con más fuerza la cadera de Hermione sobre la suya y movió su cabeza, buscando sus labios, besándola con furia. Ella soltó una breve risita y él la ahogó con su boca mientras la giraba brusca y ágilmente, posándose con no mucha delicadeza sobre su cuerpo. También ahogó sus quejidos. Pasó a ocuparse de su cuello esbelto, besándolo y lambiéndolo mientras sus manos tiraban de la remera de Hermione hacia arriba. Él no se creía capaz de andar con rodeos; ya estaba bastante estimulado.

Debió separar su boca de la clavícula de la trigueña al pasar la camiseta por su cabeza, y cuando volvió a posarla en ella lo hizo en la depresión que se encontraba entre sus senos. Siguió bajando, tal como lo había hecho ella momentos antes, besando la llanura de su terso estómago y terminando en la faldita verde que todavía tenía precariamente puesta. Se la quitó, acariciando parsimoniosamente sus torneadas piernas en el recorrido.

Luego, se dio el tiempo de contemplarla.

Su ondulado cabello esparcido como cascadas castañas en el suelo de la mini van, sus ojos ovalados y penetrantes tan oscurecidos que parecían negros, brillando con una intensidad antinatural, sus labios entreabiertos, abultados y enrojecidos por el apasionado beso al que habían sido sometidos, las delicadas y ocasionales pecas en su estómago, sus suaves y armónicas curvas que, aunque no tan pronunciadas como las de otras mujeres, sí embelesaban con impactante pureza y naturalidad. Y sus piernas, Merlín, sus largas y bronceadas piernas. Creyó estar frente algo celestial, demasiado tierno e inmaculado como para ser manchado por sus perversiones carnales y desaforadas. Se mordió el labio, frustrado y sorprendido de su propia debilidad, y estaba tan embutido en sus pensamientos que no reparó en que estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en actuar.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Por qué no…? ¿Acaso… Acaso me viste bien y ya no te gusto? —preguntó la chica con un tono que a él casi le provocó ternura, hasta que reparó en el contenido de sus oraciones. Estuvo tentado de soltar una carcajada histérica. ¿Que ya no le gustaba? ¿Qué diablos se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a ella?

Se inclinó, mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza, hasta volver a apoyarse sobre su cuerpo y la besó con devoción, acunando su rostro fino entre sus manos y ahogándose por completo en el beso, buscando demostrarle desesperadamente que lo que le pasaba con ella era todo lo contrario. ¿Que ya no le gustaba? ¡Dios, si lo único que deseaba era hacerle el amor toda la noche! Y ese pensamiento, sumado a la pasión con la que ella le devolvió el beso, esfumó todas sus dudas.

El conjunto negro de encaje de Hermione lo estaba haciendo salivar como un perro, y fue en lo primero en que focalizó su atención. Sin dejar de besarla llevó su mano, tal y como había hecho antes, a su pecho, y removió la tela que cubría el seno derecho de la muchacha. Acarició su redondez y se complació en su firmeza, pero aún se sintió mejor cuando ella comenzó a arquearse contra su mano, liberando cada tanto gemidos rasgados. Dejó atrás el pezón duro y erecto ante los resoplidos de la chica y se dirigió hacia abajo, acariciando el estómago que subía y bajaba junto con todo su cuerpo producto de su agitada respiración. Llegó al calzón y jugueteó un poco en el borde, hasta que dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran tentativamente sobre él, más abajo. Ella no se quejó y aun pareció contener la respiración, de modo que él se envalentonó y llegó a su centro.

Hermione gimió fuerte y se arqueó tanto que parecía que se le rompería la columna de un momento a otro, pero no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse por ninguna de sus reacciones ya que él había comenzado a acariciarla por encima de la tela de su ropa interior. Sin apenas darse cuenta había comenzado a empujarse contra la mano de Draco, moviéndose al mismo ritmo de sus caricias incendiarias, sintiendo que en su vientre comenzaba a expandirse un calor demasiado sofocante y delicioso que pronto se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Y eso sin contar las cosquillas y los poderosos retorcijones que contraían su bajo estómago cada tanto. Apretó sus piernas, estrujando la mano del rubio entre ellas, y pronto sintió que se humedecía. Gimió, más de vergüenza que de otra cosa, pero él sólo sonrió contra el hueco de su cuello.

Draco levantó su cabeza y la miró fijo a los ojos, ahogando otra sonrisa al verla entornando sus ojos para poder enfocarlo bien, demasiado estimulada como para reaccionar rápidamente.

—Oh, te mojaste… —musitó, y las mejillas de ella se arrebolaron más de lo que estaban— No sé tú, pero entonces me parece que lo oportuno es quitarte esto…

Los ojos de Hermione saltaron, incrédulos, pero comprobó que él hablaba en serio cuando comenzó a bajar su muy humedecido calzón. No le nació la intención de detenerlo, sin embargo. Ya habían llegado hasta allí, sería ridículo comenzar a ponerse quisquillosa en ese momento.

Draco la despojó de esa prenda y la castaña se alzó impulsivamente hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos, besándolo hambrientamente y rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, bajándolo sobre ella. El golpe de la prominencia del erecto miembro del muchacho contra la intimidad desnuda de la chica fue potente, reverberante y muy, _muy_ excitante. Rompieron el beso al unísono, Hermione gimiendo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza contra el suelo y Draco mientras apretaba su mandíbula y cerraba los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no perder la cordura. No podía permitírselo… no aún.

Pero Hermione se lo ponía difícil.

Había hecho fuerza con sus piernas, casi encadenándolo contra ella, y con sus talones empezó a presionar el trasero del chico, sintiéndolo por completo casi como si se encontraran piel con piel. Y había gemido. Repetidas veces. Junto al oído del ojigris. De pronto, pareció que toda la sangre de Draco se había ido a irrigar a su pequeño amigo que, cabe mencionar, no estaba _nada_ de pequeño. Él, sin poder contenerse, se empujó fuertemente contra ella, causando que Hermione soltara un nuevo gemido delirante en su oído, volviéndolo loco y haciendo que volviera a empujarse contra ella, provocando un nuevo y más fuerte gemido que volvió a estrellarse directo en su oído, y volvió a empujar, y ella volvió a gemir, y volvió a empujar, y volvió a gemir, y…

Mierda, debía detenerse.

Al menos, debía dejar de empujar.

Se apoyó sobre sus palmas y se alzó, perdiendo contacto casi por completo con el cuerpo de la castaña. Ella abrió sus ojos e intentó retenerlo con sus piernas.

—No… —gimió, empujándolo nuevamente hacia su cuerpo. Draco alcanzó a sostenerse antes de caer sobre ella, y lo agradeció, pues aquello habría sido caótico para su autocontrol.

—Calma, con calma…

—Yo no quiero calma… —como no había conseguido arrastrarlo con ella, se impulsó como lo había hecho antes y se ancló a su fuerte cuello, afirmándose también con sus piernas y quedando prendida de él como un koala. Comenzó a masajear el cuello que estaba a su alcance con su boca, y luego llegó a los labios de él, revoleando su lengua al interior de aquella húmeda cavidad. Draco estaba un poco más preparado psicológicamente para los movimientos pélvicos que retomó ella y que parecían gustarle tanto, aunque la psiquis no preparara especialmente a su cuerpo, pues éste reaccionó irreprochablemente, como lo haría cualquier otro cuerpo normal de un hombre normal. Pero en ese momento él no podía ser normal, debía ser extraordinario y llevar las cosas con calma— No quiero calma… —aunque a ella no le gustara— Quiero que me tomes, Draco… Has lo que quieras… lo que sea, pero _ya._

Era el alcohol, todo eso era producto del alcohol, sí. Ella nunca hablaría de esa forma de no ser porque ni siquiera sabía lo que decía. Claro. Sí. Sí. Eso era. Alcohol. No se le estaría entregando de esa manera si no fuera por toda esa cerveza.

_Vamos, si ni siquiera bebió tanto… tres latas. ¿Qué son tres latas? _

Para ella era mucho. Y no había sido tres, sino casi cuatro. Y a eso se debía su desinhibición. Por supuesto.

_Pero en sus ojos brilla la lucidez, la determinación… no está borracha, no lo está… está decidida. Es valiente. Es una Gryffindor. _

Y la serpiente sonrió.

Le contestó el beso con pasión y lentamente volvió a inclinarse hasta que la espalda de la muchacha topó el suelo. Entonces se retiró hacia un lado, quedando botado de estómago junto a ella.

—Si disfrutaste antes, espera a lo que viene… —musitó con una sonrisa, antes de que ella protestara por su repentina lejanía.

Y esa vez no perdió el tiempo. Su mano se dirigió rápidamente a la intimidad descubierta de Hermione, tomándola desprevenida.

La ojimiel se arqueó y chilló cuando los dedos de Draco tocaron cruelmente su clítoris, y luego se dirigieron más abajo, bordeando su entrada… mierda. Mierda. _Mierda_. Sus ojos se entornaban sin su permiso, y comenzó a jadear compulsivamente sin poder contenerse, mientras seguía retorciéndose, arqueándose y empujándose contra esa mano ajena que la acariciaba como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Tocándola en recónditos lugares que la hacían ver puntitos blancos y negros donde quiera que mirara. El ritmo de las caricias aumentó, y con un nuevo espasmo se aferró fuertemente del hombro de Draco, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Resopló y gimió contra él, enviando cálidas y húmedas corrientes de aire que iban a estrellarse contra la sensible piel del cuello del muchacho, haciéndolo estremecerse. Pero no sólo lo que sentía, sino lo que escuchaba y veía era suficiente para ponerlo a mil al punto en que se encontró a sí mismo respirando con dificultad, intentando no tocarla con su entrepierna por temor a explotar allí mismo. Y eso sí que no podía permitírselo.

El éxtasis inicial de las caricias lentas y dedicadas estaba pasando, y creyó necesario volver a estimularla con algo nuevo. Distinto. Tomándola nuevamente desprevenida, introdujo su dedo corazón en la cavidad palpitante y estrecha de su sexo. Esa vez Hermione no gimió, sino que _gritó_ y se retorció más salvajemente que en cualquier ocasión anterior. Pareció espantada y sacó la cabeza del cuello del rubio, mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas enrojecidas y las pupilas demasiado dilatadas. Él no atinó a otra cosa que besarla con intensidad, y poco a poco la sintió relajarse bajo él y entorno a su dedo intruso. Ella separó un poco sus piernas, y entonces Draco se sintió envalentonado para continuar. Sacó su dedo lentamente y por completo, para volver a empujarlo en el interior de ella. Su embriagante calidez lo rodeó y le fue imposible apagar un jadeo. Y a ella le fue imposible apagar un nuevo gemido.

Para la chica, la sensación era extraña. A pesar de no ser extremadamente largo –por lo menos no tan largo como podrían ser _otras_ partes de su cuerpo–, el dedo corazón de Draco sí era un cuerpo extraño al interior de ella que le provocaba un placer inusitado, moviéndose de dentro hacia fuera repetidas veces, cada vez enterrándose más hondo. Sus gimoteos pronto fueron el sonido que prevaleció al interior de la mini van, acompañados aunque en menor intensidad por un extraño sonido de succión que aparecía cada vez que Draco extraía su dedo de su conducto. Pero entonces los gemidos se cortaron abruptamente, y en su lugar se escuchó un jadeo contraído. El muchacho acababa de introducir otro dedo. El índice.

—Draco… —gimió Hermione en cuanto se pensó capaz de hablar, tensándose de nuevo.

Y a Draco le pareció que su nombre nunca había sonado tan armónico como en ese momento. Sin dudarlo comenzó el mismo movimiento que antes había realizado con su dedo medio, sólo que esta vez con los dos, sacándolos e introduciéndolos con lentitud y delicadeza, en una primera instancia. Pensó que la maniobra iba a resultarle difícil dado lo estrecho y contraído del conducto, pero lo cierto es que la chica se encontraba ya tan extremadamente húmeda que cualquier cosa hubiera podido deslizarse en su interior. _Cualquier cosa…_ Jadeó. Regó besitos rápidos y compulsivos por todo el rostro, cuello y pecho de Hermione, ocupándose del pezón que había quedado descubierto y olvidado tanto tiempo antes, mientras abajo sus dedos seguían moviéndose, ahora contando con el importante estímulo de su palma masajeando el clítoris de la delirante castaña.

Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerza, totalmente sobrepasada por las emociones y sintiendo que el calor que naciera en su vientre momentos antes se convertía en fuego líquido viajando por sus arterias, irrigando cada miembro de su cuerpo con placer y excitación. Sus piernas temblaban y su espalda le dolía de tan encorvada que la tenía, aunque quizá más le picara la garganta de tanto que había gemido. Y continuaba haciéndolo…

De pronto, una contracción marcadamente distinta a las demás. Justo en su vientre. Intentó estrujar el suelo con sus manos, mientras él incrementaba el ritmo.

Otro espasmo. Violento y poderoso. Chilló. Él sacaba y metía sus dedos con rapidez. Su clítoris estaba erecto por completo.

Nueva contracción, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse por completo. De pronto él disminuyó el movimiento hasta que a ella casi le pareció que se había detenido por completo.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, por completo desorientada, y la sonrisa que él le devolvió estaba cargada de lascivia. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de modo que sus ojos eran casi por completo negros, con una pequeña aureola gris alrededor. Estuvo a punto de protestar, preguntarle qué mierda lo había hecho detenerse, cuando los dedos mágicos se pusieron nuevamente en acción. Pero lo hicieron de forma parsimoniosa, lenta y esmerada. Contenía la respiración cada vez que los dedos salían, pues sabía que al segundo siguiente estarían dentro de ella nuevamente, golpeándola en un hipersensible punto en su interior con más exactitud y firmeza que la vez anterior.

—Más rápido… —gimoteó con voz estrangulada, y él sonrió audaz.

—¿Qué? No entendí…

—No me… jodas… —resopló, y retomó la costumbre de apretar sus piernas y cargarse contra la mano del blondo. Él volvió a quedarse quieto— Si no comienzas a mover esos dedos _ahora_, puedes darte por muerto, Malfoy.

—¡Vaya! Qué ansiedad, Dios mío, no te viera tu mamá…

—¡Dije _AHORA_! —apremió, y Draco vio en sus ojos una llama de fuego que no le pareció inteligente retar.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, primero lento y ascendiendo gradualmente en intensidad. Volviéndola loca. La cabeza de la chica dio tumbos en el suelo, pero no le importó y con uno de sus brazos atrajo al rubio desde su nuca, dejándolo con medio cuerpo sobre ella y mordisqueándolo en el cuello. Rápidamente los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros volvieron a penetrar limpia y directamente el oído del ojigris, haciendo que apretara su mandíbula.

—Más rápido… más… —oh, y ciertamente Draco no podía ir más rápido. De todas formas lo intentó, y sus dedos le dolían demasiado, pero lo ignoró— Ah, ah… más fuerte… Draco…

Desesperado y sabiendo que le era imposible penetrarla más intensamente de lo que ya lo hacía con dos dedos, agregó un tercero. El gemido de Hermione pareció nacer directamente en su vientre, pero nada lo aturdió más que el mordisco que recibió en su cuello. Ella estaba enajenada. Draco a ratos no veía sus pupilas brillantes, sino sólo la parte blanca del globo ocular.

—Mierda… ¡Ah! No puedo, no puedo… detente…

—Oh, no, no me detengo ni en mil años.

—No puedo… siento… que… voy a explotar…

—Sí puedes… y espera a sentir lo que viene ahora.

—¿Lo que… viene… ahora? No… nada puede ser más intenso que est…. ¡Aaahhh _SANTÍSIMA_ _MIERDAA_! _¡MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAAAA!_

El último espasmo fue brutal. Devastador y vibrante. Se contrajo todo en su cuerpo desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus cabellos, y luego la tensión fue liberada con un gemido salvaje y gutural que en cualquier otra situación podría haberle dado vergüenza. Su vista se nubló y sólo vio una luz blanca y cegadora, la más hermosa que hubiera visto en su existencia, y sintió que se salía de su cuerpo, envolviéndose en un paraíso de éxtasis y placer infinito. Estaba en el cielo. Permaneció allí por segundos que parecieron minutos, y minutos que parecieron horas, y cuando volvió de su viaje se encontró en un organismo convulsionante, debilitado y sudoroso, que se acunaba ahora en el gran cuerpo del muchacho que le había provocado ese indescriptible placer.

El que le había provocado un orgasmo salvaje.

Por un segundo temió que todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño, pues le parecía demasiado increíble para ser real, pero abrió sus ojos y se topó con los de él, que la miraban brillosos y penetrantes, como siempre. Se alzó y lo besó con devoción, convenciéndose de que nada era producto de su imaginación.

—Eso fue… alucinante… —jadeó agotada, y Draco se permitió esbozar una sonrisa presumida.

—Una de tantas maravillas que experimentarás si me tienes a tu lado.

Hermione rió, preguntándose qué más cosas podría hacerle ese hombre, cuando se percató de que él ni siquiera había acabado. Antes había estado demasiado ida en sus propias sensaciones como para pensar en algo más, pero ahora que la euforia estaba pasando fue capaz de fijarse en la inmensa erección del muchacho junto a ella. Debía resultarle extremadamente dolorosa.

Draco siguió el curso de los ojos de la castaña y reparó en lo que estaba viendo, tragando saliva. De pronto ella sonrió con una viveza inusitada, y sus ojos castaños volvieron a los suyos grises.

—Me parece que lo lógico es que te devuelva la mano… literalmente. ¿No crees?

¿Ella estaba… bromeando?

Una de sus piernas desnudas pasó por detrás de las de él y se afirmó allí, mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente por su tronco, apretando su trasero y comenzando a bajarle los bóxers.

Nop, no bromeaba.

De pronto, Hermione se alzó sonriendo para besarlo en los labios, y cuando se dejó caer nuevamente algo golpeó su cabeza. Pensó que podía ser la correa de algún cinturón de seguridad, pues con toda la agitación anterior ambos se habían movido bastante de su lugar inicial, pero cuando volvió a golpearse le pareció que era con la punta de algo. Hizo una mueca y llevó una mano a su cabeza para sacar de allí lo que sea que hubiera, cuando al palpar el objeto le pareció una forma familiar… Frunciendo el ceño lo extrajo y llevó ante sus ojos, que se abrieron impresionados.

Una varita.

—Draco. —lo llamó, seria, pero él ni lo notó y continuó esparciendo besos por su pecho— Draco. —repitió, con más intensidad, y entonces él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pas….? —y enmudeció. La media sonrisa en sus labios tambaleó, y Hermione pudo jurar que empalidecía bajo la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto?

—Eh… un… ¿palito de madera?

—No estoy para juegos, _Draco_, te lo advierto. —dijo con una mirada intimidante— ¿No era que no la habías traído contigo? —preguntó con un tono reposado que, sin embargo, anticipaba la tragedia.

—Pues al parecer sí… creo que lo olvidé. —sonrió nervioso, rascándose la cabeza e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado frente a ella.

—Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad? Sí, puedo apostar que sí… —sonrió ella también, pero hubo algo en aquella sonrisa y en su tono suave que hizo a Draco echarse hacia atrás imperceptiblemente. No se equivocó— ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡ERES LA PEOR BASURA DEL MUNDO, DRACO MALFOY! —rugió con una furia descontrolada, arrojándose sobre él y golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho.

—¡Qué te pasa! ¡Qué te hice, Hermione! ¡Detente ya! —preguntó a los gritos, reteniendo las muñecas de ella en el aire para que no siguiera agrediéndolo. La castaña lo miró enfurecida, echando llamaradas de fuego por los ojos en una expresión que él no le había visto ni cuando se dedicaba a molestarla en el colegio.

—¿Qué me pasa? _¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! _¡Me pasa que lamento el día en que te conocí, sucio infeliz! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan… tan… desvergonzado e hipócrita! ¡Juro que si por mí fuera te lanzaría una maldición imperdonable con tu propia varita!

—¡No te entiendo! ¡Por qué reaccionas así!

—¡Tú descompusiste el auto! ¡Lo descompusiste con tu varita para que nos detuviéramos en mitad de la carretera y luego fingiste no tenerla para que nos quedáramos aquí! ¡Trajiste cerveza y ME EMBORRACHASTE para poder aprovecharte de mí con mayor facilidad! ¡Me tocaste haciéndote el dormido y yo te seguí el juego, mierda, te lo seguí! ¡Me _usaste_! —en ese momento, su voz se quebró levemente— Niégalo. ¡NIÉGALO, Malfoy!

—Yo… —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba demasiado impactado para poder hablar. La rapidez de atar cabos de Hermione lo había impresionado, pues la mayoría de las cosas que había dicho eran ciertas. Pero la mayoría, no todas… no había sido tan así, no…

—Te odio. —escupió con los dientes apretados, fúrica. Sintió que los ojos le escocieron, y al segundo siguiente una lágrima furtiva rasgó su mejilla. A Draco se le encogió algo en el pecho— ¡TE ODIO, MALFOY, TE ODIO COMO NUNCA ODIÉ A NADIE!

_PAF._

Draco no se dio cuenta de que ya no le retenía las muñecas hasta que sintió la mano de Hermione estrellarse limpiamente contra su mejilla izquierda. Su cabeza completa se volteó por la fuerza del impacto, y lo cierto es que el golpe le dolió como los mil demonios, pero no se sintió capaz de llevarse la mano a la mejilla, que ya debía encontrarse tan roja como la cabellera de Weasley. Se lo merecía. Se merecía eso y mucho más, lo sabía. Era un desgraciado. Lo era.

—Llévame de vuelta al hotel. Sin detenerte, sin descansar. Quiero estar allí en las tres horas exactas que faltan para que lleguemos. —su voz había sido fuerte y decidida, sin un ápice de inflexión en ella, por lo que Draco se sorprendió al levantar su vista y verle la cara surcada por dos trazos más de agua salada. Nuevamente su pecho se recogió, y en ese momento la contracción le dolió. Asintió absolutamente sumiso y se puso las bermudas una vez las ubicó con su vista, pasándose nuevamente al asiento del conductor y poniendo sus manos en el volante. Vaciló. Hermione pareció leerle la mente y entonces un haz de luz azul brillante salió de la varita y se estrelló en el tablero con las agujas que indicaban la rapidez del auto. Con un temblequeo y un extraño ruido como de tos enferma se encendió y, con vergüenza, Draco comenzó a manipularlo, sacándolo de la zanja en la que se encontraban— Y yo me quedo con tu varita.

El muchacho la miró por el espejo retrovisor anclado al techo, viendo cómo terminaba de ponerse la camiseta que él le había sacado momentos antes. También había recuperado su falda.

Suspirando, pasó los cambios y regresó su atención a la autopista en un completo silencio que no volvió a ser quebrado por ninguno de los dos.

A lo lejos, en el cielo negro, la luna ya no brillaba.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**x·X·x**

_'M sososoooo sorry!_

_Me demoré muchísimo, lo sé, pero creo que podrían irritarse más si les doy mis razones, a lo mejor para ustedes no es suficiente, no sé. Se resume simplemente en: COLEGIO. Y listo, no hay más, sólo eso. Mi último año, ya les conté, y la materia no es difícil pero como estoy en un programa de Bachillerato (que acá no es nada común), tengo muuuuchos trabajos que hacer, que me quitan bastante tiempo. De hecho ahora tengo 3 trabajos pendientes, y en cuanto publique esto me voy de cabeza a hacerlos._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no haya terminado muy bien.. pero así es la vida :P Algunas lo supusieron bien, fue todo un plan truculento de Draco para tener alguna oportunidad con Hermione. Y quiero que se entienda, por favor, que la reacción de Hermione no es tan exagerada como podría pensarse. Ella se siente engañada, burlada y una idiota por creerle. Había pensado que Draco había cambiado y se cae de su nube, ve que sigue siendo el mismo aprovechador de siempre, el que no le importa nada con tal de conseguir lo que desea. Se siente un objeto que él utilizó para satisfacer sus deseos, y por eso su furia. No sean duras con ella, ¿sí?_

_No les prometo que publicaré pronto, de hecho no lo creo pero aunque sea quiero quedarme con la certeza de que les gustó este capítulo. A mí me encantó escribirlo, y "palabra-canción" era un juego que "inventamos" con mis amigos y que siempre jugábamos en clase cuando estábamos muy aburridos :P _

_Algunas preguntaron por Andrè. No me he olvidado de él, tranquilas, pero comprenderán que en los capítulos que he estado escribiendo no puedo ponerlo, no quedaría bien que vayan saliendo de la bomba de bencina y se lo hayan encontrado ahí afuera parado echándole gasolina a su auto :P Todo a su tiempo, pero no se preocupen que tengo pensado que participe activamente en los capítulos que vienen._

_Reviews, for charity? Tómenlo como su propia obra de beneficencia. Algo así como "salven a las ballenas", con la diferencia de que aquí me harán infinitamente feliz a mí y a sus conciencias. Yaayy :D_

_Ya sabes, a la barrita verde tan bonita de aquí abajo ;)_

_Gracias por leer! (y por su inestimable paciencia :P)_

_**.valiita**_


	25. Grises, sólo grises

******x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**_25._ **_**Grises, sólo grises**_

Ginny Weasley abrió sigilosamente la puerta del baño de la suite que compartía con su mejor amiga y asomó a través de la rendija su cabeza colorina. Silencio. Una quietud pasmosa. Fijó sus ojos en la cama de su amiga y, aunque la luz del mediodía ya se filtraba por las cortinas iluminando la habitación, lo que no la dejaba apreciar si Hermione todavía se encontraba allí o no era el dosel opaco que ella había conjurado días antes. Por tanto, aguardó un poco más, tan inmóvil y sigilosa como le era posible, hasta que escuchó una respiración acompasada y profunda acompañada de un discreto silbido que ella sabía efectuaba la castaña cada vez que dormía. Bien. Justo lo que quería oír. Y, por si aún tenía dudas, en ese momento apreció una masa amorfa removerse perezosamente entre las sábanas, mientras la propietaria del cuerpo murmuraba algo con la voz apagada. ¿Había dicho _Draco_? Quizás fuera su cerebro que deformaba la realidad a lo que ella desearía haber oído, pero pensaba que era objetiva al asegurar que aquello, más que una simple mención al muchacho rubio, había sido un gemido. Cerró apresuradamente la puerta del baño para poder reír, y luego sonrió satisfecha. Había obtenido más evidencias juntas que las que hubiera llegado a soñar de que Hermione había vivido una noche bastante agitada. Volvió a abrir la puerta y salió completamente del baño, caminando casi a puntillas hasta la puerta de la suite. Una medida innecesaria pues el piso era de alfombra, de modo que amortiguaba todos los sonidos, y, además, su amiga parecía ir por el séptimo sueño. Mordió su lengua, absteniéndose de arrojarse sobre ella para despertarla y obligarla a que le contara todos los detalles de su noche candente, y apuró sus pasos hasta abrir la gran puerta de madera labrada, cerrándola sin hacer ruido a su espalda. Ni Ron ni Harry estaban saliendo de su habitación, tampoco se encontraban deambulando por los pasillos. Sólo en ese momento, pudo respirar tranquila.

_Cuarto paso de la misión: completo. _

A partir de entonces, se guió sin vacilaciones por distintos y numerosos pasillos, dejando tras ella muchas puertas e historias de alcoba que morirían en el anonimato. Tomó el ascensor y bajó los siete pisos que la separaban de la planta principal poniendo especial atención, al ingresar al hall, de no toparse con Harry o con su hermano, y cruzó el vestíbulo raudamente hasta ingresar en el amplio comedor en que a esa hora se servía el desayuno buffet. Pasó de largo entre las mesas y no buscó ninguna de ellas para sentarse, sino que siguió caminando a paso firme hasta llegar a la esquina donde amplias mesas abarrotadas de distintas variedades de comida cubrían a lo menos dos paredes completas del comedor. Recién entonces, aminoró su marcha. Alcanzó a echar una rápida mirada a sus costados para volver a cerciorarse de que ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca cuando, de improvisto, una mano se cerró en torno a su brazo y la arrastró a las profundidades de aquel mismo pasillo de empleados en el que había estado días antes.

—Pecas. —saludó con tono divertido, y Ginny no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada pues los labios calientes de él cubrieron los suyos en ese momento. Avanzó, reteniéndola con su cuerpo hasta acorralarla contra la pared, y fue el duro golpe que la muchacha recibió en la columna lo que la hizo lanzar un quejido y separarse de él.

—Debemos encontrar otro sitio para emplazar nuestro cuartel secreto. —comentó, frunciendo el rostro y sobándose la espalda.

—¿Así es como llamas ahora a nuestro nidito de amor?

—Nidito de amor tu abuela, Zabini. —contestó, revoleando sus ojos— Hoy este sitio está en calidad de cuartel secreto, porque yo vine aquí para finiquitar el resultado de nuestro plan truculento, no para andarme besuqueando contigo.

—Oh, vamos, ese beso fue sólo mi encantadora forma de decirte "Hola".

—Bueno, pues yo te respondo de la forma políticamente correcta y que todo el mundo, a excepción de ti, ocupa: Hola, buenos días, mi nombre es Ginny, gusto en conocerte, ¿_podemos ir al grano ahora sí_?

—Cuidado que me congelo, Weasley. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fría?

—Desde que Harry se enojó conmigo por haberte chivateado acerca del _Cirque_.

—Oh, no te hagas la víctima ahora, siempre supiste que se iba a enojar.

—Sí, pero nunca pensé que se iba a enojar _tanto_. ¡Ya no me habla!

—¿No es más adorable calladito?

—No más que de lo que lo serías tú. —pretendió usar un tono fuerte, pero su voz sólo sonó cansina. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia— Dale, a lo que vinimos…

—¿Por qué tan apurada?

—¡No quiero que Harry me vea contigo! ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje, ahora?

—Muy bien, muy bien… pero es injusto lo que haces, déjame que te lo diga. No deberías enfadarte conmigo sino contigo misma por lo que hiciste. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, reaccioné como sabías que lo haría, así que ahora acepta las consecuencias.

Ni en su tono ni en su semblante había el más mínimo indicio de prepotencia, por lo que ella no tomó esas palabras como una agresión directa hacia su persona sino más bien como el balde de agua fría que necesitaba para espabilarse. Por muy turbador que resultara, Blaise tenía razón: la culpa era de ella y _sólo_ de ella. Era una pendejada adjudicarle sus errores a otra persona.

—Ok, tú ganas. Me comportaré. ¿Feliz?

—Ajám. Si quieres podemos empezar todo de nuevo… partiendo por el saludo.

—A ti te dan la mano y te tomas del codo. —comentó con un deje de incredulidad, poniendo su brazo de intermediario entre el cuerpo recientemente aproximado de Blaise y ella. De todas formas, esbozó una leve sonrisa— _Ahora sí_, a lo que vinimos.

El ojiverde sonrió, se alejó medio paso y asintió.

—Draco llegó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana a nuestra habitación, y estaba tan, _tan_ cansado, que ni siquiera se quitó la ropa para acostarse. Cuando me levanté para venir aquí seguía durmiendo como un lirón.

—_Igual_ que Hermione. Qué coincidencia… —murmuró Ginny con una sonrisilla colgándole de los labios— Eso sí, yo esperaba que llegaran hoy por la mañana… Pero al contrario, no tardaron nada. A la única conclusión que llego con eso es a que al parecer tu amiguito no aguanta tanto como presume, Zabini…

—Oh, no, de eso ni hablar. Draco es un toro embravecido si de mujeres se trata, eso ni lo dudes.

—¿Experiencia propia?

—Muy graciosa.

—De todas formas, por muy "macho recio" que digas que es, aun así le conocí un lado que hasta podría calificar de _tierno_. —Blaise enarcó pronunciadamente una ceja, invitándola tácitamente a que corrigiera semejante disparate— Sí, sí, no me pongas esa cara. Tengo el sueño algo pesado, y no me habría dado nunca cuenta de que Hermione había llegado a la habitación –sobretodo por eso de que los esperaba a la mañana siguiente– de no ser por el jaleo que armó Malfoy para pasar la tarjeta, forcejear con la cerradura, volver a pasar la tarjeta porque se había equivocado de lado, abrir la puerta, cerrarla, avanzar por la habitación a oscuras sin caerse y correr el dosel de la cama de mi amiga, todo eso usando menos de una mano pues tenía tomada a Hermione en brazos cual príncipe a su princesa. Adorable, si me preguntas a mí. No conforme con eso, una vez la dejó en la cama se cuidó de arroparla bien, y se quedó mirándola largo rato… tanto que casi volví a quedarme dormida. Esperé un beso… pero nada, aunque noté que vacilaba cuando estiró su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, y finalmente no la tocó. Luego se fue.

—Para. ¿Seguimos hablando de Draco?

—Me parece que sí.

—Draco, ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Mi amigo? ¿…Estás segura de que fue _Draco_ _Malfoy_ quien hizo todo eso?

—Sí, porfiado. _Draco Malfoy_, tu entrañable amigo que es más bravo que un toro y ex rey de Slytherin hizo todo eso. Lo vi todo y, aunque estuviera oscuro, ese olor tan delicioso que tiene es inconfundible.

—Eh, eh, ¿qué te andas fijando tanto en mi amigo?

—Soy mujer y tengo ojos, Zabini. Ah, y una nariz muy sensible, también. La misma que lo huele a él, a ti… —esbozó una sonrisa torcida y lo miró a los ojos antes de continuar— …y a Harry.

—Eres pérfida, pelirroja. —se quejó el moreno, achicando los ojos— ¿Pero cómo te las arreglaste para que tus queridos amiguitos no sospecharan nada de esto?

—Me llevé a Harry de allí con la verdadera esperanza de poder hablar con él… pero no le saqué ni media palabra y nos volvimos al hotel. Y Ron… bueno, él fue a los lavabos y no supe más.

—¡Ah, la comadreja! Sí, Pansy se ocupó de él. —ése fue el turno de Ginny para alzar una ceja colorina, exigiendo una aclaración— Dejémoslo así.

—Zabini, qué le hizo esa pútrida serpiente a mi hermano.

—Hey, sin ofensas, Pecas. Nada grave, tranquila.

—¿Nada grave? —repitió con sorna— ¿Esperas que me tranquilice con una respuesta como ésa?

—Por una vez en tu vida confía en mí. ¿Puedes confiar en mí? Nunca confías en mí.

—Oh, porque resulta que no tengo motivos para no hacerlo. —ironizó ella, mirándolo con expresión juzgadora— Nunca podré acostumbrarme del todo a serpientes como ustedes… —comentó para sí, meneando su cabeza resignadamente— ¿No tuviste problemas para distraer a Pansy? En tu caso sólo debías convencer a una persona, porque Malfoy ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero aun así…

—¡En absoluto! En este caso, jugó a favor el que Draco nunca le dé explicaciones de ningún tipo a nadie. Él se manda sólo y _le enferma_ estar dando cuenta de los lugares a los que va o _con quién_ va. Siempre ha sido así.

Ginny asintió, sin entender del todo aquella extraña idea de amistad que tenían ellos. Pero bueno… a lo importante:

_Quinto y último paso de la misión: ejecutado._

Sonrió y él la imitó, y entre los dos se instauró un prolongado silencio. Silencio inocente que se mantuvo hasta que Blaise recordó dónde se encontraba y con quién se encontraba, y decidió ir al ataque una vez más.

—Bueno, ya que terminamos nuestra entrega de informes de inteligencia… ¿qué te parece un descanso? —le preguntó sugestivamente, volviendo a acercarse a ella hasta hacer que se apoyara en la pared, aunque sin tocarla mayormente.

—Sí, claro, porque hacer de cupidos cansa un montón, ¿no? —le devolvió, aunque no hizo un gran esfuerzo por apartarse.

—Demasiado para mi gusto. —concordó el moreno, apoyando sus brazos en la pared en torno a ella y comenzando a besarla suavemente en el rostro.

—Ya, Zabini, no te pongas pesado y déjame salir… —él se incorporó, mirándola seriamente.

—¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Planeamos una maldad juntos, no puedes seguir usando mi apellido para referirte a mí.

—Tú nunca me has llamado por mi nombre.

—No —aceptó—, pero sí te tengo un adorable apodo, _Pecas_.

—En ese caso podría yo inventarte uno.

—Sí, podrías. —asintió, acercando su rostro para volver a besarla en las mejillas y la curva del cuello.

—Pero por lo pronto… _Blaise_, quítate de encima.

—Tan esquiva… —musitó, apartando su cabeza del hueco tibio y oloroso de su cuello para contemplar de cerca aquellos seductores labios carmín. Comenzó a acercarse, con los ojos fijos en su objetivo.

—Al parecer este sitio les gusta bastante, ¿verdad?

El morocho, relajado, se incorporó para observar a la rubia camarera que antes los había sorprendido en una situación similar parada a dos metros de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y la ceja alzada. Se notaba realmente molesta, pero no parecía deberse a la situación sino, simplemente, a la visión tan directa de aquella petiza pelirroja que le caía como patada en el estómago. A la mente de ambas voló automáticamente el recuerdo del último encuentro que habían tenido: la pelea en el barro. Sin darse cuenta, apretaron los puños al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te demoraste mucho en recobrarte de la paliza que te di antes de ayer, enana?

—Qué coincidencia, justo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

—Debo decir que se veían extremadamente sexys peleando…

Blaise fue ignorado.

—Por favor, no bromees… ¿tú, una paliza _a mí_? Tienes un sentido del humor bastante peculiar.

—Aunque me hubiera gustado ver un poco más de piel…

—Debes agradecer que nos hayan separado —comentó Ginny, sin prestar atención al moreno y esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado—, pues sino ni tu misma habrías reconocido tu cara después.

—Oh, me das tanto miedo, niñita…

Blaise chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Ya basta, chicas! Si no van a escuchar las chorradas que les digo y se van a dedicar sólo a asesinarse con la mirada sin prestarme ni el más mínimo de atención, entonces pueden ir a matarse a otra parte. —ambas dejaron de acercarse la una a la otra y se giraron al muchacho, mirándolo idénticamente con la ceja derecha enarcada— ¿Qué?

—Eres increíble… —profirieron al unísono. Volvieron a mirarse, esta vez con ambas cejas alzadas en expresión de sorpresa, pero luego achicaron sus ojos hasta volverlos dos finas rasgaduras en sus rostros y voltearon la cabeza hacia sentidos contrarios, taimadas.

—Parecen un espejo. —dijo Blaise, divertido, y dos miradas paralizantes fueron la respuesta a tal comentario— Es en serio.

—Como sea, no quiero encontrarlos de nuevo en algo parecido…

—¿Celosa? —interrumpió la pelirroja, altiva.

—Decía, que no quiero encontrarlos de nuevo en algo parecido o tendré que dar cuenta a mis superiores.

—¿Y cuál es el problema, si esto no es ningún delito? —cuestionó Ginny, desafiante.

—Que están faltando al decoro público en un lugar que es de uso exclusivo del personal del hotel, cariño. Entiendes el problema de eso, ¿verdad?

—Mía, basta… Y está bien, nos controlaremos más de ahora en adelante.

—Pero si estás pretendiendo que con esto Blaise y yo dejemos de estar juntos, estás muy equivocada. Vas a tener que seguir tragándote los celos, linda. —Ginny sonrió de medio lado y la perversidad le chorreó por los labios. Mía apretó los dientes y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la pelirroja se le adelantó y se giró poniendo toda su atención en el moreno— Bueno, yo me voy. Como que algo se pudrió en el ambiente… —dijo, y le dio una mirada despectiva a la muchacha de tirabuzones rubios— Gracias por la información, _Blaise_… podríamos trabajar juntos de nuevo. —dijo sugestivamente, retorciendo la remera de Blaise en el pecho, con un dedo. Sonrió coqueta, con la lengua asomándose levemente tras sus dientes, y se fue de allí con un contoneo de caderas y mirada altiva.

Pero una vez salió del pasillo del personal hacia el comedor, no aparentó más.

_Idiota, imbécil, rubia teñida tarada…_

Tensó su cara y volvió a apretar los puños. ¡Es que sencillamente no toleraba a esa rubia oxigenada! Ya no recordaba bien por qué había sido que empezó a odiarla, pero el punto es que el sentimiento no cedía sino aun aumentaba cada vez que la veía. Bufó, molesta.

_Qué se cree, llegando como si nada y ordenándonos que dejemos de hacer cosas ¡que no-le-importan! _ ¿_Acaso cree que si nos prohíbe juntarnos entonces Blaise correrá a sus brazos? ¡Ja! Ya quisiera ella. Ya quisiera esa estúpida, prepotente y muy, muy desagradable rubia oxigenada que ni siquiera se consiguió el dinero suficiente para comprarse una tintura que no le quede tan jodidamente mal…_

Calló, de pronto. O dejó de pensar, que vendría siendo lo mismo. Su cerebro enmudeció, pues entró en su campo visual algo que le compuso el rostro de inmediato y le hizo esbozar una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

—¡Harry! —caminó hacia la mesa del moreno y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie más con él. Sin embargo, el muchacho no parecía demostrar el mismo entusiasmo que ella frente al encuentro— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien.

—¿Ron sigue durmiendo?

—Sí.

—Nunca fue muy bueno para madrugar, ¿no? —silencio— Ymm… ¿cómo está tu desayuno?

—Rico.

—Pero veo que no tienes mucho apetito.

—No.

—¿Sólo sabes hablar monosílabos?

—No.

—¿Sólo _vas a hablarme_ monosílabos?

—Sí.

—¿Sigues enojado por haberle dicho a Blaise dónde íbamos?

—¿Así que ahora es _Blaise_?

—¡Me hablaste una oración completa! —apuntó ella, sonriendo. Harry pareció morderse la lengua, y a continuación se dedicó a comer un poco de la ensalada de frutas que se había servido. Ignorándola campalmente otra vez— Oh, no empecemos de nuevo… Harry, ya te pedí perdón.

Aquella pareció ser la fórmula mágica, pues el moreno levantó la vista de inmediato y clavó sus ojos verdes en Ginny, con los labios convertidos en una línea dura y tiesa. Ella tragó saliva y sintió empequeñecerse levemente, sometida a aquella mirada tan penetrante.

—¿De qué sirve que pidas perdón? ¿De qué sirve, si luego vuelves a cometer el mismo error?

—¡Yo no he vuelto a cometer el mismo error! De partida, sólo le he dicho a Blaise a dónde vamos una vez, y no he hecho ninguna otra cosa que amerite tu desconfianza o molestia.

—Pero sé que vas a hacerlo, Ginny, y viene siendo lo mismo. —dijo con tono cansino. Ella notó un deje de resignación.

—De eso no puedes estar seguro.

—Sé que estabas con él recién, en ese pasillo oscuro.

—¿Qué? Pero, cómo…

—Da lo mismo cómo —interrumpió—, el punto es que lo sé. Si eres capaz de andarte besuqueando con él en los pasillos del hotel, entonces es obvio que estás más que dispuesta a volver a chivatearlo acerca de dónde vayamos hoy, mañana o pasado.

—No, no, para ahí. Yo _no_ me estuve besuqueando con él. El motivo de nuestra reunión fue… otro, que no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabas de decir. Más encima, aunque hubiéramos querido que pasara algo no habría pasado porque llegó esa rubia idiota, la tal Mía, a cagarme el día una vez más.

—Ah, sí, claro…

—¡Te digo la verdad! —exclamó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Harry, te lo prometo, no hicimos nada y nunca estuvo la intención tampoco… por lo menos de mi parte. Blaise se me tiró encima, por supuesto, pero yo no quise nada porque me sentía –y me siento– culpable por lo que hice. En serio, _te juro_ que no pasó nada.

Harry volvió a mirarla, detenidamente, y notó sinceridad en los ojos azules de ella. Además, su ceño fruncido en gesto compungido terminó de derribarle todas las barreras que había puesto en torno suyo. Dejó caer los hombros, por tanto, derrotado, y se rindió ante el encanto de ella una vez más.

—Está bien, te creo. Te creo y… te perdono. —Ginny saltó en su silla, alegre, y se estiró por sobre la mesa para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El muchacho esbozó una leve sonrisa y apartó un poco la cara— Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso.

—Ehm… lo intentaré.

—Ginny…

—¡Lo intentaré! En serio, pero no quiero asegurarte nada. Luego me sacas en cara que te lo prometí y blabla, así que prefiero precaver.

Harry se limitó a menear la cabeza, ya genuinamente resignado, y continuó comiendo su ensalada de frutas. Ginny se quedó allí sólo mirándolo, ambos disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Sólo cuando sus tripas sonaron se dio cuenta de que aún no sacaba comida para ella, e iba a levantarse pero el muchacho se le adelantó.

—Deja, yo te traigo algo.

—Debería ser yo la que te consienta a ti, no al revés. —apuntó, sonriendo.

—Pues… soy un tanto anárquico, ya sabrás. —la pelirroja rió y así también lo hicieron los ojos verdes de él, quien procedió a alejarse rumbo a las largas mesas repletas de comida.

Ginny se recargó hacia atrás en su asiento, plenamente feliz. Hasta el momento, todo iba de lo mejor.

El día anterior, en el circo, había planeado una pequeña travesura con Blaise que involucraba directamente a los mejores amigos de ambos y, aunque en un principio partió sólo como una broma, se descubrieron trazando la logística del asunto con una meticulosidad digna de elogiar. Y lo pusieron en marcha.

_Paso uno: sacar a Harry del camino. _

Esa tarea se la apropió, obviamente, ella. Blaise rezongó un poco, pero la pelirroja no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar a solas con el chico de la cicatriz para intentar arreglar la situación entre ambos. Se lo llevó, por tanto, a una hermosa playa de aguas cristalinas que había cerca, con la esperanza de que la caminata bajo la luz de la luna fuera un aliciente que consiguiera calmar los ánimos de él. Lástima que la obstinación del joven fuera más fuerte que la jocosa personalidad de ella.

_Paso dos: deshacerse de Ron._

Ginny no había tenido idea hasta esa misma mañana, pero la desaparición tan oportuna de Ron no se debía a otra que Pansy Parkinson. Sinceramente dudaba de que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos, pero no se quejaba de que ella se hubiera ocupado de él, pues realmente su hermano era lo que más ansiedad le provocaba a la hora de idear una treta para hacer que no molestara. El ojiazul era difícil de persuadir. Aunque, al parecer, aquello no se aplicaba mucho para la morena de ojos negros. Ya le preguntaría más tarde qué había pasado luego de que se hubiera ido al baño en el _Cirque_.

_Paso tres: convencer a Hermione de llevarse el auto._

Ese punto suponía el menester más complicado, según la apreciación de Ginny. Y es que el genio de su amiga era bastante conocido por ella, de modo que sabía que Hermione no se dejaría convencer sin antes estallar de rabia como el peor de los volcanes. Frases como "¡Estás loca, no lo haré!", "¿Dónde demonios me consigo los amigos?" y "Váyanse a la mierda" iban a ser empleadas con seguridad por la pasional castaña. Pero cuando ella, Ginny Weasley, le expusiera todos los detalles de la situación, Hermione no tendría otra que aceptar. Y entonces era cuando Draco entraría en acción. No habían acordado un papel específico para él, de todos modos. Blaise sólo le había dado cuenta de su idea, y se suponía que Draco seguiría la corriente y luego se las arreglaría solo. Ginny cruzaba los dedos por que ella aceptara la compañía del atractivo rubio –pues conociendo lo cabezota que era su amiga, bien podía mandarlo a freír monos sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada– pero pensaba que no era un buen antecedente para su tan insufrible orgullo la escena que había descubierto en los apartados baños del _Cirque._ Aquello que ella había presenciado en ese lugar no le daría cara a la trigueña para mostrarse fría y desentendida para con él.

Y, final y efectivamente, Hermione terminó aceptando hacer el viaje hasta Miami con Draco.

_Paso cuatro: confirmar que Hermione haya llegado tarde y, en lo posible, que no apareciera en el hotel hasta la mañana siguiente. _

De eso se había asegurado en la mañana, al levantarse. Los leves ronquidos de Hermione y la forma despatarrada en la que dormía daban cuenta totalmente de que había pasado una noche intensa y algo alcoholizada. Es cierto que había esperado que la joven llegara esa misma mañana, tratando de entrar sigilosamente al cuarto, y ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que él fuera a dejarla tan caballerosa y tiernamente hasta su propia habitación. Dada la hora en que habían llegado se le hacía un tanto extraño, pues habían tardado apenas siete horas en un viaje que duraba cinco. Y ella era de la idea de que con Draco Malfoy una noche completa no era suficiente, de modo que unas míseras dos horas para hacer todo lo que tuvieran ganas de hacerse le parecía insignificante. Pero bueno, debía haber una explicación razonable para eso. Una parte de ella le advertía que algo fuera de itinerario podría haber ocurrido, pero quería pensar positivo. O… tan positivo como le diera su conciencia, considerando la situación.

_Quinto y último paso: corroborar información con Blaise, para asegurarse de que Draco se encontraba en similares condiciones que Hermione._

Y esa última parte también estaba completa. Según la reunión que habían tenido en su cuartel secreto –_ya no tan secreto… ¡maldita Steevenson!_–, la situación en el caso del rubio era similar. Dormía profundamente y en apariencia bastante cansado, según lo que Blaise le había dicho, y con eso sumado a otras técnicas de análisis que el moreno no había querido revelar, podía decirse que la noche de Draco había sido tan intensa como la de Hermione.

Ginny sonrió más ampliamente. Todo iba sobre ruedas, y bullía en ganas de preguntarle a su amiga qué era lo que había pasado realmente la noche anterior. Pero, a pesar de su regocijo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Ella sabía que Malfoy no era precisamente la persona favorita de Hermione, pero pensaba que un rato a solas a ambos los ayudaría para conocerse mejor –en el amplio sentido de la palabra– y dejar de comportarse como los niños que solían ser en Hogwarts. Deseaba con todo su ser que su amiga comprendiera que las estúpidas diferencias de ideología habían quedado atrás, y que era posible relacionarse con una serpiente sin morir envenenada en el intento. Además, ya estaba harta de la exasperante odiosidad y saña que se expresaban ellos mutuamente, pues era más que obvia la atracción que sentían por el otro. Sólo faltaba que se colgaran un cartel al cuello que dijera "Quiero devorarte toda la noche". Y, en el hipotético y poco probable caso de que Hermione no quisiera nada o, más probablemente, prevaleciera la cabezota por sobre las hormonas, bien sabía que el rubio no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Él era seductor y oportunista, pero nunca un degenerado aprovechado. Sí, el plan que había ideado con Blaise estaba bien. Más que bien. ¡Todo iba de maravillas! ¿Podía ocurrir algo mejor todavía?

—Te traje frutillas cubiertas con salsa de chocolate. —dijo Harry, una vez volvió a la mesa con un pocillo repleto de frutillas bañadas en chocolate frío y endurecido— Si quieres puedo dártelas yo, directamente… Digo, para que no te manches.

—Me encantaría.

Sí, aún podía ser mejor.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

En la mañana, mi cabeza era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Bueno, objetivamente no era _mañana_… pero para mí lo parecía. Faltaba ver los insoportables e insufribles rayos de sol que intentaban sin resultados filtrarse por el dosel que había conjurado para evitar aquel mismo mal, para entender el que yo aprecie que las dos de la tarde son parte de la "mañana".

En un primer momento me había sentido por completo desorientada, sin saber dónde rayos me encontraba. De a poco los recuerdos de la fatídica noche anterior habían comenzado a golpear mi cabeza sistemática y molestamente, aumentando el dolor palpitante que sentía. Pero en esos recuerdos yo me encontraba a bordo de un vehículo, y en este caso no era así. La superficie mullida sobre la que estaba tendida poco se asemejaba a la lisa y dura del suelo de la mini van, y las tersas sábanas que cubrían mis piernas y hasta la cintura también eran distintas a la nada que me rodeaba mientras íbamos en el auto. Y, además, no nos estábamos moviendo. Me encontraba en una cama. En… una…. una cama…. No. _No._ Él no habría sido capaz, no.

—¡Te mato, Malfoy! —grité histéricamente, sentándome de golpe en la cama y mirando a mis costados con actitud paranoica. Lo que me respondió el chillido fue silencio.

Silencio y soledad.

No había nadie, pero descubrí que me encontraba en la habitación del hotel que compartía con Ginny. Y quise reprenderme por mi infantilismo. Sí, ese idiota de Malfoy era un desvergonzado aprovechador, pero no un violador. Sí… porque por mucho que me pese, todo lo que ocurrió anoche fue con mi estúpido e inconsciente consentimiento.

Y, de pronto y como si hubiera estado dormida en mi pecho, la bestia de la ira despertó brusca y caóticamente en mi interior, remeciendo todo hasta hacerme temblar de la furia. Apreté mis puños y comencé a golpear con ellos el colchón, chillando de frustración ante la simple aparición flotante del rostro de Malfoy en mi cabeza. Me miraba, me miraba fijo… con su sonrisa embustera su cabello traicionero y sus ojos mentirosos. Sus ojos calculadores. Sus ojos fríos. Sus ojos grises. Sus ojos fríos y grises. Por un momento había creído derretir el hielo que los escarchaba, traspasar la coraza que los protegía, acceder al mundo de sueños y temores de un hombre común y corriente, no del prototipo de Dios que se creía Draco Malfoy. Por un momento, por un grandioso y asquerosamente ingenuo momento, había visto cariño en sus ojos de plata. Había visto aprecio, no sólo deseo. Y, para mí, sus ojos no habían sido gris oscuro, sino de un gris brillante y encantador. Luminoso. Diáfano.

Pero no.

No, todo eso era mierda. Una mierda. _Mierda_. Mierda mierda mierda.

Todo aquello era una mentira. Una asquerosa y putrefacta falacia.

¿Luminosos? ¿Brillantes y sinceros? No, los ojos de Draco Malfoy no eran tal cosa. Eran grises. Grises frío. Gris opaco. Grises. Sólo grises.

Fui tan tonta, tan tonta, tonta, tonta…

Me dejé conquistar por las miradas, por las palabras. Me dejé engatusar por las sonrisas, por los gestos. Me dejé conquistar por sus manos, por sus ojos, por su pelo. Por sus labios. Y, peor que eso, me dejé conquistar por su vida, por su historia. Por él, por él mismo y todo lo que lo envuelve. ¿Podía llegar a mentir tanto? ¿Podía llegar a tanto su cinismo? Quería creer que no, pero con él ya nada era seguro.

Ayer… ayer fue un día especial. Desde el principio hasta el final, aunque hoy sólo pueda recordar la última parte de éste. Partiendo por la mañana, en que tuve que molerme la cabeza para pensar en una actitud coherente para reaccionar al ver a Malfoy luego del beso de la noche anterior. Pensé que hacerme la desentendida daría resultado, pretender que nada había pasado. Bueno, obviamente con él nada funciona, así que terminó robándome otro beso en el buffet del hotel. Y quise golpearlo. Y quise volver a besarlo. Y quise matarme por pensar cosas tan distintas pero ninguna con más intensidad que la otra.

Luego, el _Cirque_… el Cirque y sus sonrisas, el Cirque y sus miradas, el Cirque y sus caricias con sus piernas en las mías. El Cirque y nuestro encuentro en los baños. Definitivamente, el recuerdo que tengo del _Cirque_ no son precisamente los shows. ¿Alguien dijo _mierda_?

Pero las cosas empeoraron… empeoraron y de pronto me encontré con él a bordo de un auto, con él conversando en un McDonald's en mitad de la carretera. ¡Y me dejé convencer! Caí en su trampa, en su juego. Dejé que me conquistara con sus historias y anécdotas, creí todo lo que decía quizás confiando demasiado en su sonrisa serena. Quiero creer que no fui tan tonta. Deseo confiar en que mi estupidez no es tan extrema. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo la verdad que se escondía tras todas aquellas atenciones? Quiero, _necesito_ pensar que no fue ingenuidad mía, sino la extrema desfachatez y habilidad de él lo que me hizo sucumbir.

Y siento rabia, siento tanta rabia…

Siento rabia porque me siento timada. Esto va más allá de una pequeña mentira piadosa. Va más allá de un juego pervertido y retorcido. Porque él traicionó mi confianza, hizo que me traicionara a mí misma. Siempre pienso lo peor de la gente, es algo innato… voy por la vida desconfiando, sin bajar la guardia. Y era feliz así. Pero ahora, justo cuando por una vez quise dejar de pensar y a cambio confiar en que las intenciones de él eran buenas… ocurre esto. ¡Soy tonta, soy idiota!

_Y quién te manda a confiar en Draco Malfoy…_

Bueno, realmente daba igual cómo había pasado. El punto es que _había_ pasado.

Él no fue sincero.

Se comportó lindo, tierno, delicado y sensible… todo con la vista fija en su objetivo final. Cada puto comentario que hizo fue esperando su recompensa final, el premio por tanto esfuerzo, por tanta dedicación al esbozar sonrisas suaves e hipócritas, por lanzar miradas límpidas y turbias. Claro, seguramente el aparentar ser tan buena persona le causó tal importante trabajo que merecía encamarse con una pobre idiota como yo. Porque sólo una inepta como Hermione Granger se tragaría todo su cuento.

Por supuesto.

Porque los besos para él no serían suficiente recompensa… no, el aspiraba al premio gordo. Al _grande_.

Y, _obviamente_, yo cedí.

Lo cierto, es que aquello que pasó en la mini van habría sido la culminación perfecta de una noche perfecta. De la noche perfecta que forjó mi mente ridículamente infantil y bienpensada. Pero no. Había sido la culminación infernal de una noche llena de patrañas. Quizás el final adecuado para el momento. Ése en que yo necesitaba despabilarme, el que me arrojaría el balde de agua que me haría reaccionar y ver la realidad con otros ojos. Y fue fría, el agua fue fría. Lástima que el agua no llegara antes. Porque luego de las patrañas… oh, luego estaba lo peor. En esa parte calza la representación física de mi rendición. De una rendición frente a la que siento pena. De ser otra persona, me daría vergüenza ajena. ¿Cómo caí tan fácil? ¡Mierda, y yo que pregono de ser tan puñeteramente inteligente! ¿Siempre la mejor estudiante en el colegio y ahora vengo a caer estúpidamente en la promesa de unos ojos? Diablos, si quiero reírme de mí misma…

Lo peor, lo peor de todo, lo peor de toditísimo _TODO_… es que lo disfruté.

Me regocijé en cada una de las caricias que ese canalla me prodigó, y _lo peor_, es que quedé con ganas de más. No debería desear al ser que aborrezco con cada partícula de mi ser, pero la penosa realidad es que lo hago. Porque, pese a que lo consiguió de la forma más reprochable que podría habérseme ocurrido, ese hombre me provocó el orgasmo más placentero que se hubiera podido experimentar en la vida. ¡Y sólo usando tres dedos de su mano derecha! No me había sentido tan desbordada por éxtasis en toda mi existencia, y dudo que volveré a hacerlo alguna otra vez. Pero, a pesar de la pasión y el deseo con que me exploraba, creí ver retazos de esmerada dedicación, de valoración. Sentí su dicha casi infantil por estarme provocando todo eso, su esmero afanoso por hacerme sentir bien. Sentí que le importé. Alojada entre sus fuertes brazos, me sentí protegida, en resguardo. Poseída por un hombre fuerte e imponente que me cuidaba dando todo de sí. Que sentía mi placer como si fuera suyo. Me sentí junto a un hombre responsable y cauteloso.

Pero, una vez más, no. _No_.

Con la misma rapidez e intensidad con que el placer había ascendido hasta la cúspide, descendió hasta el suelo, y en su lugar fue la ira lo que creció en mi interior. Y creció de forma vertiginosa, llenando mi cuerpo de rabia, de frustración y abatimiento, enervándome y destrozándome con la misma fuerza.

De todas formas, agradezco infinitamente al cielo que las cosas no hayan pasado de allí. Porque, ¿qué sería de mí si todo hubiera seguido su curso natural y nos hubiésemos acostado? Ése era el irremediable fin de aquella noche pues, aunque extremadamente placentero e increíble, lo que me arrastró a ese orgasmo era sólo el juego previo. En cualquier otro hombre habría sido meritorio recibir un aplauso por aquello y la agasajada quedaría conforme, pero en el caso de Draco Malfoy aquel episodio no era nada más que la promesa de su destreza, la llave que quitaba el candado y abría la puerta que se asomaba a un mundo de innumerables placeres, de deseos palpitantes y de sueños prohibidos. A un mundo ilimitado de colores y pasional efervescencia.

Y yo, sensatamente, mantengo esa puerta cerrada. Me asomé por ella y palpé lo que en su interior había, pero volví a cerrarla y espero que así se mantenga, con el candado duro y oxidado, inamovible para no recaer nuevamente en la tentación. No, no, ése último pensamiento fue idiota. ¿De qué tentación hablo si lo único que quiero es destripar vivo a ese infeliz? No me arrepiento de haberlo rechazado, porque mi furia es demasiado potente y real como para ser opacada por algún otro ridículo sentimiento. Lo odio demasiado como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea su juego sucio.

Un juego tan, _tan_ sucio…

Actuaba cuando se comportaba como un caballero, se ganó mi confianza a pulso y luego supo aprovecharse de la situación. ¡Y qué manera de aprovecharse! He querido, bastantes veces, pensar que él realmente no planeó nada y que actuó como las circunstancias lo indujeron a hacerlo. Pero luego analizo todo fríamente y me resulta imposible pensar tal cosa. Probablemente, él había arreglado todo desde mucho antes. Sobre el asunto de que él fuera el _único_ que estuviera en condiciones de acompañarme en el viaje todavía tengo mis dudas, pero la idea de que mis amigos se hayan confabulado con él para hacer algo resulta inadmisible. Nos encaminamos en el viaje y llegamos a la bomba de bencina con él comportándose de una forma dulcemente adorable todo el tiempo. Incorregible. _Asqueroso mentiroso… _En algún momento averió el auto usando la varita que negó cargaba, pero, ¿cuándo? Él nunca estuvo so…lo… ¡oh, sí! ¡_Sí_ que lo estuvo! Un momento en que yo no tuve ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba… cuando fui al baño y, al volver, él ya no estaba allí. Lo busqué y no lo encontré, y cuando iba saliendo… claro, él venía de afuera. Me extrañé, pero bastó que esbozara la sonrisa que llevaba volviéndome loca toda la noche para apaciguar mis suspicacias. ¡Tonta, _débil_ Hermione! Y claro, fue en aquel mismo lapsus que compró todo aquel alcohol. Nos subimos al auto y al poco andar se echó a perder… y él se hizo el desentendido total. Nos tendimos en el capó y creí llegar a conocerlo más, tanto que me resultaba maravilloso e increíble… pero quizás estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo. Después sugirió que jugáramos aquello de adivinar canciones, y ahí procedió a darme cerveza sin asomo de arrepentimiento para dejarme en un estado tan achispado que me impidiera reaccionar en contra de todo lo que pretendía hacerme. Pero, qué extraño que se haya negado a dormir junto a mí desde un principio… o… o no. No, no fue extraño. De esa forma, luego podía alegar que sus intenciones nunca habían sido las de aprovecharse de mí, porque cuando había tenido la oportunidad, él decidió dormir solo. Claro, entonces las cosas "sólo se habían dado". Y, muy seguramente, él mismo había descompuesto el aire acondicionado, consiguiendo así la excusa perfecta para trasladarse a la parte trasera de la mini van, donde me encontraba yo. Y… ¡Dios, no! Ni siquiera así podría decirse que fue su culpa, porque quien lo invitó a acostarse al lado mío _fui yo._ ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Entonces _yo_ fui la verdadera culpable de todo… yo fui la débil, yo fui la ingenua, yo fui la ilusa que se tragó todo su cuento… Dio vuelta la tortilla y me hizo ir en contra de mí misma. Al final, la que cavó su propia tumba fui yo. Nadie más que yo.

—Pero… ¿pero qué _mierda_ estoy pensando? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! ¡Yo fui sólo… la _víctima_ en todo esto! La víctima que flaqueó ante la maquiavélica y asquerosamente fría mente de un rubio despótico. Sí… un escritor de novelas de terror desearía ser tan calculador como Draco Malfoy. Él tuvo la culpa y yo _lo odio_.

Oh sí. Claro que sí. Porque ahora lo odio, lo odio con todo lo que doy de mí. Lo odio por farsante, por cínico, por seductor, por aparentar ser buena gente, lo odio por sonreírme de esa manera, por _mirarme_ de esa manera, por hacerme creer que había accedido a su corazón; lo odio por hacerme abrirle el mío. Lo odio por engatusarme, lo odio por mentirme, lo odio por _utilizarme_. Lo odio porque, a pesar de todo lo anterior, sigo estremeciéndome cada vez que recuerdo la noche pasada.

¡Merlín, cómo lo odio!

Quiero degollarlo, destriparlo, sacarle los ojos, cortarle la lengua, despellejarlo, hacer picadillos la esencia de su hombría, darle la cabeza contra una pared, rebanarle las manos y los pies, volarle todos los dientes, deshuesar cada uno de sus miembros, trapear el suelo con su reluciente cabello, todo al mismo tiempo, y luego volver a degollarlo y a destriparlo y a sacarle los ojos y a…

—¿Hermione, estás ahí?

Dejé de desplumar la almohada que no supe cuándo tomé entre mis manos y levanté la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta, sin ser consciente tampoco de en qué momento me había levantado de la cama. Tardé en responder, bastante turbada como me encontraba y, a cambio, procuré serenarme. Pero me costaba, pues la rabia volvía a aguijonear bajo mi piel al ser consciente de que nunca me había hiperventilado de esta forma. Claro, y esta primera vez también iba de la mano con la persona de Draco Malfoy. Maldito sea.

—¿Ron?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? —guardó silencio un momento, quizás esperando una respuesta que nunca le di— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Eh… sí, espera un momento.

Caminé por sobre la alfombra de plumas blancas de las almohadas que destrocé, pues me di cuenta de que la cabecera de Ginny también había sido víctima de mi momento de enajenación, y fui en busca de la varita que reposaba en mi mesilla de noche. Arreglé todo el desorden y descorrí las cortinas de la habitación, dejando que la luz ingresara limpiamente a la estancia y acabara con ese aire lúgubre en que había estado sumida sin siquiera percatarme, quizás porque mis propios pensamientos eran tan oscuros como el ambiente que me rodeaba. Luego respiré hondo, intentando tranquilizarme definitivamente para no levantar sospechas actuando de alguna forma que delatara el caos que se está desarrollando dentro de mí.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté mientras abría la puerta y me hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él pareció confuso cuando se volteó hacia mí, pero la expresión se acentuó aún más cuando me miró bien.

—¿Te pasa algo a ti?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —devolví, frunciendo el ceño y cambiando mi peso de una pierna a la otra. No puedo ser tan evidente, ¿verdad? _¿…Verdad?_

Él me brindó otra mirada de arriba abajo y arrugó también su entrecejo.

—Estás con la misma ropa de ayer —indicó—. ¿Dormiste así?

—Me parece que es evidente si me encuentras con esta pinta justo después de que me estoy levantando.

—¿Acabas de despertarte? —inquirió incrédulamente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Hace una media hora, sí. ¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma! Ron, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Tú, aparentemente. —lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, ofendida y muy mosqueada ya que no tenía ganas de hablar en absoluto, ni menos de estar aguantando pesadeces. Él alzó las manos y meneó la cabeza, procurando que me sosegara— No bajaste a tomar desayuno, cuando siempre sueles ser la primera en hacerlo, y nadie te vio un pelo hasta ahora, que vienen siendo las dos y media de la tarde. Y, cuando vengo a ver si te pasó algo, me encuentro con que ayer te acostaste sin cambiarte de ropa y que recién te estás levantando.

—No veo el punto. —murmuré dándole la espalda para ir a sentarme a mi cama, previendo que el dolor de cabeza que me aquejara cuando me desperté volvería en gloria y majestad.

—¡Que todo esto es muy… muy… muy _no-tú_! —gritó caminando sobre mis pasos y su voz retumbó por todo mi cerebro. _Hell yes_, el dolor había regresado— ¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada?

—Sí, Ron, estoy segura. —afirmé, apoyando mis codos en las rodillas y mi cabeza en las palmas de mis manos, cerrando los ojos. Él se sentó frente a mí y se quedó contemplándome un tiempo que me pareció prolongado.

—¿Cómo te devolviste ayer? —preguntó de pronto, y cuando lo miré tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Me costó comprender a qué se refería, pues el recién revivido martillazo en mi cráneo era insistente, pero una vez lo hice volví a cerrar los ojos y a masajearme las sienes.

—En el auto.

—Con quién. ¿Con Ginny?

—No —contesté levantando la cabeza nuevamente y frunciendo el ceño—, ella se fue con Harry. Creí que lo sabías. —Ron meneó la suya y sus mechones de fuego destellaron con el reflejo del sol.

—¿Sola, entonces?

—Tampoco. Malfoy vino conmigo. —procuré que mi voz no sonara titubeante, sino inflexible y serena.

—¿Qué…? ¡Con Malfoy! ¿¡Por qué te viniste con Malfoy, _SOLA_!?

Oh, claro que tenía un motivo… un _muy_ buen motivo, y era hora de sacárselo en cara. Ellos tenían la culpa de todo.

—¡Pues porque ninguno de mis _amigos_ tuvo la decencia de devolverse conmigo! —rebatí acaloradamente, y sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse de la rabia. Si ellos hubieran venido conmigo desde un principio, nada de lo que pasó habría pasado— ¡Al parecer, todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer, y no les importó dejarme sola! Qué triste es que hasta mi peor enemigo se compadezca de mí y decida acompañarme; tendrá para molestarme por el resto de su vida. Y eso, gracias a ustedes. A propósito, ¿qué tal tu noche con Parkinson, Ron? —terminé mordazmente, entre dientes.

—Yo no… No pasamos la noch… ¿cómo sabes que por ella no pude llegar contigo?

—Malfoy lo dijo.

—¡Ah, así que lo planearon entre los dos! —exclamó levantando sus manos y dejándolas caer sobre sus muslos. La saliva que pasó por mi garganta fue inusitadamente densa. Quizás no quería escuchar… ¿cuántas cosas más había arreglado Malfoy para que todo saliera como él quería?

—¿Él iba a planear que te fueras con ella a quién sabe dónde?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron tontamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Malfoy nos dijo a Ginny y a mí que te había visto yéndote del _Cirque_ con Parkinson.

—¿Qué? —repitió, y casi lo golpeo— ¡Oh, ese sucio mentiroso!

_No me digas…_

—Ron, ¿de qué otra forma te habría impedido ella que…

—¡Me encerró en el baño! —interrumpió, repentinamente airado, como si el simple hecho de recordarlo le alterara profundamente— Fui al baño en cuanto terminó la función, y cuando iba saliendo ella se presentó ahí y dijo algo de que era hora de fastidiarme un poco, y me encerró.

—¿Quieres decir en un _cubículo_?

—No, no en un cubículo, en el baño completo. Lo cerró por fuera, con su varita. Y yo no había llevado la mía, así que estuve desesperado viendo cómo diablos iba a salir de allí. Le grité y amenacé para que abriera la puerta, pero ella sólo se rió con aquella risa tan… burlona y malvada que tiene, y se fue. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí encerrado… quizás unos diez o quince minutos, pero para ese momento tú ya te debías haber ido, y me preguntaba por qué mierda Harry no iba a ver qué había pasado… bueno, ahora tú me dijiste que se había ido con Ginny. Al final, tuve que treparme por la pared de uno de los cubículos del baño y salir por una ventana de menos de cincuenta centímetros de ancho. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo lo hice… y tampoco sé cómo no me fracturé una pierna al saltar de ahí al suelo pues, debo aclarar, la distancia era bastante grande.

—¿Que tú _qué_? —me sorprendí— Pero y… ¿y cómo regresaste aquí?

—Me aparecí.

—Pero… dijiste que no llevabas tu varita…

—Con la de Parkinson —aclaró—. Cuando logré salir del baño, me apresuré a volver donde habían estado ustedes, aunque realmente no tenía la esperanza de que siguieran ahí. En cambio, me encontré con Parkinson y Zabini, mientras ella le relataba la divertida anécdota de mi enclaustramiento en el baño. Juraría que estaban esperando a ver si lograba salir para reírse de mí, y te juro que de no haber sido una chica la golpeaba. Le dije a los gritos que ya que me había cagado de esa forma me tenía que dejar aparecerme con ella, y accedió entre exasperantes risitas. Así que volvimos al hotel los tres.

—…Vaya. —fue lo único que pude decir cuando concluyó su relato.

Todo aquello resultaba, a lo menos, interesante. ¿Le habría dicho Malfoy a su querida amiguita que encerrara a Ron para así librarse de un potencial dolor de cabeza que le cagara los planes? No era tan rebuscado… Pero el que se deshiciese de Ron no le aseguraba la desaparición de Ginny y Harry, aunque ésta sí se produjo de todas formas. Pero en eso él no tuvo influencia, lo sé. Y, después de todo, el que la ex-Slytherin le quisiera jugar una broma pesada a mi amigo no era tan extraño o fuera de lo común. Pero entonces… ¿por qué Malfoy mintió y dijo que se habían ido juntos? Bueno, quizás… quizás sólo se aprovechaba de la circunstancia para sacar provecho y obtener un beneficio personal. Como siempre hacía. Maldito, malditomalditomaldito…

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron de pronto y alcé la cabeza, asustada— Vaya, hasta que me escuchas. Llevo llamándote hace siglos… y si sigues estrujando la almohada de esa forma acabarás por romperla.

Bajé otra vez mi vista y me percaté de que _nuevamente _estaba descargando mi ira con la cabecera. La solté de inmediato, avergonzada, y me hice la loca evitando los ojos inquisidores de mi amigo. Pero fue muy tarde, porque él nuevamente estaba ceñudo.

—Oye, en serio… ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó con suavidad, y de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. Abrió sus ojos como platos y se puso intempestivamente de pie— ¡Malfoy! Esa sucia rata… te hizo algo, ¿verdad? ¡Dime qué te hizo, Hermione, qué!

—Ron, él no…

—¡Lo mato, te juro que lo mato! Es que… ¡obviamente! ¿Para qué otra cosa habría querido viajar _solo_ contigo? ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes, Hermione? ¿Cómo no…

—Ron.

—¿Cómo dejaste que se subiera al auto contigo? ¡En qué estabas pensando!

—Ron.

—Esa serpiente rastrera lo único que quería era meterse en tu cama, Hermione… aunque realmente no haya sido en una cama sino en un auto, pero…

—Ron, _basta_ —le corté parándome también, con un tono seco y potente que lo hizo a él recular—. Tendré que ponerme realmente agresiva si sigues diciendo ese tipo de estupideces. Y volvemos al mismo problema de años atrás… parece que tú no cambias. ¿Por qué cada vez que un hombre se acerca a mí tiene que ser con _esas _intenciones? ¿Acaso no puede tener otro tipo de interés? Si no es para sacarme información, es para acostarse conmigo. ¡Por qué crees que todos quieren sacar un provecho personal tratándose de mí! ¿Tan poca cosa soy que nadie podría interesarse en mí sólo porque le llamo la atención como persona?

—Hermione, estamos hablando de Malfoy…

—¡De Malfoy o de cualquier otro! _Siempre_ has parecido creer que cada hombre que se acerca a mí lo hace para meterse en mi cama. ¡Merlín, si desde que salimos de Hogwarts que no dejas de controlarme! Y, ¿sabes qué? Yo soy más, mucho más que un pedazo de carne.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó, entre sorprendido y pasmado.

—No, Ron, es verdad. Para ti, nadie que no seas tú puede estar conmigo, porque sólo tú tienes buenas intenciones, sólo tú me ves como soy… y, ¿sabes qué más? Eso es _mierda_. —terminé con los dientes apretados, y procedí a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

—No puedes decir eso, yo… ¡yo sólo pensé lo que es evidente! Hermione, escúchame. —ordenó con tono firme, dándose la vuelta una vez lo empujé fuera de mi habitación y sosteniendo la puerta con la mano para que no se la cerrara en la cara— Estamos hablando de Malfoy. Yo _no_ creo que todos los hombres busquen sólo acostarse contigo, ¡por supuesto que no! Pero, repito, _estamos hablando de Malfoy. _Y sabemos que él no es precisamente la mejor persona del universo… ¡Honestamente! ¿Qué otro motivo lo impulsaría a querer pasar toda una noche contigo? ¿Que se hicieran amiguitos? ¿Contarte su vida y saber de la tuya? ¿Ignorar que se odiaron por siete años para empezar de nuevo? Sinceramente, no es verosímil.

—Ron, _cállate_ —espeté y, muy a mi pesar, la voz me salió estrangulada por el nudo que oprimía mi garganta. ¿Por qué todos parecían entender eso y yo no? ¿Verdaderamente fui la única ilusa que podría haber caído en la trampa de Malfoy? ¡Aajjj mierda! Sin yo quererlo, sentí que se me aguaban los ojos. Él pareció espantado— Malfoy no me hizo nada. Ahora lárgate, y no se te ocurra volver a golpear esta puerta o te voy a meter mi varita en un sitio que no te agradará mucho. —y, con rabia y mucha fuerza, le cerré la puerta en las narices.

De todas formas, estoy segura que alcanzó a ver la primera lágrima traicionera resbalar por mi mejilla.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**x·X·x**

_I do not have words, really. Oh yes, maybe I actually have: 'M so so so sorry!_

_Siento mucho la demora, de verdad, pero la razón es la de siempre. Trabajos, trabajos y más trabajos. Juro que no tuve tiempo para mí en siete meses. Recién ahora, en septiembre, terminé todos los trabajos y cosas internacionales que me pide el BI (Bachillerato Internacional, un programa especial que tiene mi colegio y que es reee jodido, más difícil), y sé lo que es el tiempo libre de nuevo. Les juro que el lunes pasado llegué a mi casa y no podía creer que no tuviera nada que hacer para el día siguiente. Nada. Pensaba aprovechar mi tiempo leyendo un libro del que me fueran a hacer una prueba después, o un informe de biología de 25 páginas de los que me pedían siempre, trabajos de literatura mundial, investigaciones de matemática de 20 páginas cada una, etc etc, pero NADA. Freedom. _

_Jaja así que para que vean. Ahora sí pude actualizar, y qué bueno que a este capítulo ni tuve que hacerle correciones porque así pude subirlo más rápido. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, quizás fue medio largo y tedioso pero bueno, era necesario. Quizás encuentren muy melodramática a Hermione pero pobrecita, de verdad. Con lo noble que suele ser y descubrir que la engañan así; cualquiera se espanta. ¿Y Ginny? Cerebro criminal para las "travesuras", yes sir. _

_Y eso. Perdón por el atraso de nuevo, espero no demorarme tanto para la próxima vez. _

_Muchos besos! Ah, y gracias por los reviews! A pesar del tiempo, siguen llegando y lo valoro mucho :) _

_Nos leemos! (sí, NOS, porque sé que estás ansiosa por darle click a la barra verde de acá abajo ;))_

_**.valiita**_


	26. Como un balde de agua fría

**********x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

_**26. **__**Como un balde de agua fría**_

—Blaise, reunión _urgente_.

—Buenos días igualmente. Sí, gracias a Dios me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar. El agua está muy rica, claro, aunque quizás un poco helada, pero no debería preocuparte. Oh, por supuesto que me gustó mi desayuno y ahora me muero de ganas por ir a almorzar… aunque lo que más ansío es el postre, sinceramente. Pero no exultes tanta curiosidad, también quiero saber cómo te va a ti.

—¿Eres así de gracioso las veinticuatro horas del día o sólo por las mañanas?

—All-day-long, preciosa, all-day-long.

—Bueno saberlo. Ahora ven.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que vengas.

—No, no. Creí escuchar que me _ordenaste_ que fuera contigo a quién sabe dónde.

—Sí, te estás lavando bien los oídos por la mañana. Necesito que hablemos.

—Estamos hablando.

—¡Es urgente, Blaise! Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, yo sé a lo que te refieres pero al parecer tú no a lo que yo. Llegas como un huracán pelirrojo exigiéndome que salga de esta piscina para _hablar_ contigo, algo que no me llama mucho la atención pues podríamos hacer otras cosas considerablemente más entretenidas y, por otra parte, no sé qué tan interesante sea lo que tienes para decir. No estoy poniendo en duda que tú seas muy interesante, Pecas, no me malinterpretes. ¡Oh! Y estoy un poco ocupado, como ves. —concluyó pasándole un brazo por los hombros a una atractiva chica de cabello rubio que sonrió presuntuosamente, dándose aires de importancia.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó exasperadamente apenas mirando a la muchacha que, muy por el contrario, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Y la expresión que tenía en el rostro era sumamente… golpeable.

—Nope.

—Perfecto. Entonces, si ya terminaste el monólogo –muy interesante también, por cierto–, necesito que hablemos _a-ho-ra_. —el muchacho enarcó una ceja y ninguno de los dos cortó el contacto visual, por lo que continuaron mirándose fijamente hasta que Blaise pareció hartarse de esperar aquello que no llegaba y se giró, pasando su otro brazo por sobre el hombro de la rubia y reteniéndole el rostro con los bíceps, sonriéndole insinuantemente e ignorando completamente a Ginny. Acercó su boca al oído de la chica y le susurró algo que, por supuesto, la pelirroja no pudo escuchar. Fuera lo que fuera, hizo sonreír a la chica y luego Blaise bajó y la besó lánguidamente en la curva del cuello. Muy bien, era suficiente.

—Muy bien, es suficiente.

Blaise se irguió y aun estando a menor altura que ella, su aspecto era imponente. Estaba serio, muy serio, algo completamente extraño tratándose de él. Por lo mismo, Ginny comenzó a impacientarse un poco más. Pero no estaba nerviosa, no, no, _por supuesto_ que no.

—Si quieres hablar, te escucho. —le dijo tranquilamente, enfrentándola con sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos. Y seguía serio. _No estoy nerviosa, no. _La rubia estaba con el ceño fruncido, y Ginny se regocijó enormemente en su molestia. Infló los cachetes y pareció dispuesta a decir algo, pero finalmente cerró la boca y estuvo a punto de largarse de ahí ofendida por no ser tomada en cuenta, cuando Blaise le retuvo la muñeca con una mano, acercándola a él y pasándole un brazo por la cintura— Oh, no, no te vayas. Dame dos minutos. Termino con esto y podemos ir a hacer lo que tú quieras… —murmuró con una media sonrisa dirigida _especial y únicamente_ a ella. La _otra_. Ésta sonrió mordiéndose el labio y el moreno se inclinó para besarla en la línea de la mandíbula. Ginny también pudo jurar que la mordisqueó. Apretó los puños y quiso golpearlo. ¿Dos minutos? ¿Tenía la desfachatez de asegurar que iba a despacharla en dos _putos_ minutos? Era increíble. Hilarante. Sí, se habría largado a reír de no estar tan asquerosamente molesta. Y además la besaba y coqueteaba. A ésa, a _la otra_. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacer eso frente a ella?

—Oh, es increíble. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto en frente mío?

Él debía aprender a ubicarse, y ella debía aprender a callarse lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Perdón? —y el muy idiota sonrió desvergonzadamente. Ginny se mordió la lengua y volteó la cabeza, negándose tercamente a mirarlo. Pudo haber pasado un segundo, un minuto o diez, pero al cabo del tiempo que haya sido escuchó a Blaise chasquear la lengua con hastío, alejándose un paso del borde de la piscina— Perfecto. Si no tienes nada que decir, bien. No pienso seguirte regalando segundos de mi preciado tiempo. Vamos, Josephine. —se volteó completamente y comenzó a alejarse de allí con la muchacha enredada en él, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que deshacerse de su testarudez y corrió al borde de cemento, agachándose y alcanzando a retenerlo con una mano en su brazo.

—¡No! No te vayas. —obvió olímpicamente la ceja alzada del moreno y se concentró en resultar lo más seria y desvalida que le fue posible. Si imponerle cosas no daba resultado, entonces apelar a su innata debilidad masculina lo haría— Esta vez sí que es en serio. Necesito hablar contigo, Blaise, es importante… y _tiene_ que ser a solas. —agregó dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada a la chica de ojos pardos— _Por favor. _

_Voilà._

Blaise no supo si fue el tono. No supo si fueron sus ojos. No supo si fueron sus labios moviéndose tan lenta y seductoramente. No supo si fueron los leves pliegues que se dibujaron en su frente. No supo si fueron sus ondas pelirrojas cayendo con elegancia a ambos lados de su cara ligeramente ovalada. No supo si fueron aquellas irresistibles pecas esparcidas desordenadamente en su rostro. No supo si fueron sus palabras. No tuvo idea. Lo único que supo con certeza fue que no podría negársele una vez más. Y que el diablo se lo llevara, pero lo único que sabía es que aquella muchacha con cabellos de fuego tenía más influencia sobre él de lo que era aconsejablemente razonable.

—Jazmine, lamento esta interrupción pero tengo ciertos asuntos importantes que tratar con esta señorita. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

—Yo…

—Perfecto. Un gusto, adiós. —le sonrió con un gesto que, de haber sido dirigido a Ginny, le habría hecho golpearle la cabeza contra un muro. Pero no lo era, por lo que la pelirroja se permitió soltar una pequeña risita. Josephine, Jazmine o como se llamara la miró con llamaradas de fuego verde ardiendo en sus ojos cafés, pero sin duda la mirada más colérica se la obsequió amablemente al moreno quien, por supuesto, no se inmutó.

—Jennifer. Mi nombre es Jennifer, imbécil. —escupió ofendida, y ante la cara que puso Blaise, la ojiazul no pudo contener una carcajada. Esperó a que la rubia se alejara mientras él la miraba inaudito, meneando la cabeza negativamente, y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, dejando caer sus piernas al interior de ésta y mojándose las pantorrillas. Cuando dejó de reírse permaneció con una suave sonrisa en los labios y él se giró hacia ella, apoyando sus manos en el cemento, a sus costados.

—Increíble. —musitó.

—Sí, no puedo creer que seas tan poco caballero. No sólo por no recordar su nombre, sino por la manera en que la echaste de aquí…

—No, no eso —interrumpió—. Es increíble la forma en la que me respondió. Me dijo "imbécil", ¿la escuchaste? —Ginny reventó en otra pequeña risilla, pero él parecía estárselo tomando muy en serio— Inaudito… cada día tienen menos respeto por uno.

—Ten por seguro que yo tendré mucho menos respeto por ti si algún día me haces algo como lo que le acabas de hacer a ella. —advirtió sonriendo, balanceando sus pies en el agua.

—Jamás olvidaría tu nombre, Pecas. —dijo él terminando de acercarse y apoyando sus brazos doblados en los muslos apenas cubiertos de Ginny por unos cortos shorts de jean— O al menos tu apodo.

—¿Y tendrías el descaro de deshacerte de mí así si llega otra chica más linda que yo?

—¿Quién dijo que tú fueras más linda que ella? —devolvió Blaise sonriendo de lado. Ginny quiso darle un coscorrón, pero finalmente lo miró bien y sonrió también.

—No es necesario que lo digas, tus ojos hablan por ti. —el moreno sacó su vista del escote de Ginny y la fijó en los ojos azules que se revoleaban en ese momento, sonriendo con una mezcla de inocencia y picardía. Sí, porque aquella mezcla era posible sólo en hombres del calibre de Blaise Zabini.

—Estaba admirando el bonito diseño de tu bikini, Pecas, no te confundas.

—Oh, lo siento, no es justo que piense tan mal de ti ya que nunca en la vida has hecho nada que me lleve a desconfiar de tus intenciones.

—No lo podía haber puesto en mejores palabras. —concedió con una inclinación de cabeza— Y sí, deberías martirizarte.

—El peso de mi conciencia es terrible.

—Me alegro, porque mi mente es demasiado cándida y absolutamente inocente como para fijarse en tus senos tan redondos y langüeteables cuando puedo estar apreciando las bellas lentejuelas tornasol de tu bikini café.

Y sí. Sí. _Mierda, sí._ El muy descarado dijo todo eso –todo– sin quitar los ojos del busto de Ginny. Y sí. _Doble mierda, sí._ Luego la punta de su lengua se dejó avistar descaradamente detrás de los labios entreabiertos, allí, entre los dientes blancos. Tentando y prometiendo. Atrayendo. Aunque ella no quería dejarse atraer.

—A mí también me gusta, pero le harás un agujero si lo sigues mirando de esa forma. —le contestó con un tono impasible que ocultaba por completo el pulso incesante de la sangre en sus venas. De las hormonas erizando los vellos de su piel. En cuanto terminó la oración, sin embargo, se arrepintió de haberla elaborado. Él alzó la cabeza y quedó a su altura, revelando esa sonrisa, ese cabello negro como la noche sin luna y esa mirada impactantemente verde que alumbraba más que el sol en verano, revelando todo eso que la hizo recular. No habría sido necesario que contestara nada porque su gesto lo decía todo, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

—No uno, sino muchos. Y créeme que no habría nada que lamentara menos que eso.

—Creía que te gustaba.

_Creo que tengo de dejar de hablar estupideces…_

—Pero tú me gustas más.

…_y concentrarme en el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí. _Sí, definitivamente sí.

Blaise se acercó a ella, apoyando una palma caliente en su muslo desnudo, y a Ginny no le costó adivinar el motivo de aquel movimiento. Como tampoco le costó echarse hacia atrás, esquivándolo. No, sorprendentemente no le costó negarse a aquel beso.

—Muy bien, casanova. Interesante conversación, pero te recuerdo que vine para hablar contigo de un asunto en específico. —le dijo con la necesidad casi desesperada de enfriar aquella conversación que se había ido entibiando paulatinamente a punta de murmullos renqueantes y miradas cargadas de dobles intenciones. Él captó y acató, sin enfadarse y sin rechistar, aceptando aquel aplazamiento que no quería llamar rechazo pero conservando esa media sonrisa insinuante. Porque ella podía esquivar un beso si quería, pero el coqueteo de sus ojos y de sus labios sería ineludible. Le gustara o no.

—Está bien, como quieras. Hablemos. Pero —añadió alzando su mano con el dedo índice estirado, acallándola sin necesidad de poner aquel mismo dedo en sus labios ahora ligeramente entreabiertos— si quieres hacerlo debe ser en igualdad de condiciones. Tienes que meterte aquí también. —dijo dejando caer sus ojos hacia abajo por su propio cuerpo lánguidamente, y Ginny deseó que no estuviera mirando lo que ella creía que estaba mirando.

—¿Perdón?

—Y luego el de la mente sucia soy yo. A la piscina, qué estás pensando. —aclaró con una sonrisa que dejaba en evidencia su mente sucia en demasía— Yo estaba bañándome plácidamente aquí hasta que llegaste porque quieres "conversar", y no pienso salir, aun si lo que quieras decirme es importante. Así que ven.

—Pero podemos hablar así como estamos.

—Nop, no podemos. —devolvió él, alejándose varios pasos de ella hacia el centro de la piscina— ¡Mira, desde aquí no puedo escucharte!

—Blaise Zabini, no consigo entender lo pendejo que puedes llegar a ser. —él se encogió de hombros, aún esbozando aquella sonrisa medio despreocupada medio divertida— ¡Dale, ven!

—No, _dale ven_ tú. Ya te dije que sino no hablamos, es mi condición por espantar a esa Jannine con la que estaba.

—Jennifer, animal, se llamaba Jennifer. Y yo no la espanté, fuiste tú mismo con aquella delicadeza digna de un troll que tienes.

—Lo que sea. Empieza con jota de todos modos. —nuevo encogimiento de hombros, esa vez genuinamente despreocupado. Y desvergonzado. Luego chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y caminó lo más rápido que le permitió el agua los pasos que se había alejado del cemento y de Ginny— ¡Y tanta vuelta que le das a las cosas! Yo soy hombre de hechos, pelirroja, y te dejaría el blah blah a ti si no tuviera tantas ganas de que te metas a esta piscina de una jodida vez.

La tomó firme de la cintura y ante la sorpresa de ella la arrastró por el borde, empujándola hacia su cuerpo y metiéndola dominantemente en la pileta, cuya agua se agitó al recibir sus pataleos.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, enojada, golpeándolo en un brazo. Él sólo suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

—Mucho mejor.

—¿Siempre eres tan… —buscó una palabra que acaparara todas las características irritantes de aquel italiano que tenía en frente, pero se frustró al no encontrar ninguna que le hiciera justicia— tan… tan insoportablemente _tú_ cada vez que actúas? —Blaise la miró casi con los ojos entornados, alzando una ceja, y ella se sintió golpeablemente idiota.

—Eh… sí. Creo que por más que tratara, no dejaría de ser yo mismo, Weasley. —dijo lentamente, y a Ginny no le gustó aquel tono que se usaría para enseñarle a un burro a rebuznar. Resopló evidentemente hastiada y apartó aquellas manos grandes que todavía no abandonaban su cintura, alejándose un cuarto de paso y apagando el leve estremecimiento que le provocó el brusco cambio de temperatura.

—Lástima. —bufó. Luego interpuso sus brazos apresuradamente entre el cuerpo de Blaise y ella, pues éste se había acercado nuevamente con claras intenciones de rodearla con sus brazos extendidos— Y no, no es necesario que me abraces porque el frío se me va a pasar pronto.

—Obviamente. Porque estás conmigo.

—Voy a hacer como que nunca escuché eso, ¿sí? —si no estuviera tan repentinamente apestada, quizás lo toleraría más. O quizás no— Quería hablar de Hermione. Y de Malfoy. —el semblante prepotente del moreno se suavizó un tanto, aunque arqueó levemente una ceja— No tengo idea qué mierda puede haber pasado esa noche que estuvieron solos, pero no es normal que Hermione se haya pasado un día completo encerrada en nuestra habitación. Y que se niegue a decirme cualquier cosa. A Malfoy prácticamente le pasó lo mismo, aunque a él lo vi ayer en la noche.

—Sí… me costó convencerlo, pero logré que bajara a cenar.

—¿No lo encuentras raro? Es decir, siempre puede existir la posibilidad de que hayan hecho algo tan absolutamente caliente y desenfrenado que a Hermione le dé vergüenza mostrar la cara, y aunque me gustaría que fuera esa posibilidad… no sé, algo me dice que es como… todo lo contrario. —finalizó con una mueca.

—Sí, tienes razón pero… para. ¿Hiciste todo este show para decirme _esto_?

—Eh… ¿sí? Cuál es el problema. —cuestionó a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vaya. Entonces sí que estabas celosa. —musitó, hablando casi para sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Para haber hecho que me apartara de esa Jocelyne para hablar esto, me refiero. Debes haber estado muy celosa de que estuviera con otra. —Ginny abrió su boca, ofendida no tanto por sus palabras como por el tono confiado en que las pronunció.

—¡_Jennifer_! Yo no era quien se la estaba ligando y soy perfectamente capaz de acordarme de su nombre, no entiendo por qué no puedes tú.

—Pues porque yo _sí_ lo estaba haciendo. —contestó como si fuera obvio— Pero ése no es el punto.

—Tienes razón, no lo es. El punto es que éste sí me parece un asunto importante, y debiera serlo para ti también. ¡Estamos hablando de nuestros mejores amigos! Ya me sentía medio culpable por lo que hicimos, ahora tengo miedo de haberla cagado definitivamente. Y si fuera así, Hermione no volvería a hablarme en su vida.

—Pero si alguien la cagó, ése habría sido Draco y no tú. ¿De qué tiene que culparte?

—De que fui _yo_ quien fomentó y planeó esa cagada. Se sentiría traicionada, y nada menos que por su mejor amiga. —de pronto su semblante pareció derrumbarse. Dejó caer los hombros y frunció su rostro con aire compungido— Mierda, estoy muerta.

—Ya, no exageres. —le dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro, a fin de reconfortarla.

—Tú no la conoces, Blaise. —aseguró con expresión atormentada— No la conoces. —repitió.

—No hace falta. He convivido con el estupendo humor de Draco por más de diez años y estoy seguro de que es mucho, _pero mucho_, peor que tu amiga. —afirmó mirándola directamente a los ojos, y por el brillo que vio en ellos, Ginny confió completamente en sus palabras— Además, te estás muriendo antes de tiempo. Todavía no sabemos si la cagamos o no.

—Pero y si no pasó nada malo, ¿qué fue, entonces? —meneó su cabeza colorina, disgustada— No, yo sé que algo no salió bien. Quería hablar contigo para saber si Malfoy te había dicho algo, pero al parecer no… ¿o sí lo hizo? —inquirió, suspicaz. Él negó, de gesto y palabra.

—No, no me ha soltado nada. Cosa rara, porque pensé que de haber pasado algo me habría despertado para contarme todo con lujo de detalles. Pero todo lo contrario, porque no habla palabra. Lo noto contrariado, y juraría que hasta temeroso cada vez que pone un pie fuera de la habitación. De hecho, ayer no salió en toda la mañana y casi a rastras lo llevé a la playa un rato. Y con la cena pasó lo mismo.

—¿Ves? Ninguno se comporta de forma… normal. Con Hermione fue peor, porque hasta hoy en la mañana se quedó en la pieza en vez de ir al desayuno. ¡Y no me dice nada! Más encima, Harry y Ron me tienen vuelta loca preguntándome qué le pasa… y mi hermano es el peor, lo único que está buscando es un momento oportuno para pegarle a tu amigo.

—¿Qué sabe él? —preguntó Blaise, ceñudo.

—No más que yo, que Hermione se devolvió con Malfoy, pero la diferencia está en que él es… bueno, Ron. Y está seguro de que él le hizo algo.

—Debe estar en lo correcto.

—Pero lo que quiero saber es _qué_ le hizo.

—Sí, yo igual… ¡oh, mira! Hablando del rey de Roma. Ahí viene Draco, examínalo con tus propios ojos.

Ginny se incorporó todo lo que pudo y miró en la dirección en que señalaba Blaise. Efectivamente, su rubio amigo venía saliendo hacia la terraza del hotel, caminando en apariencia despreocupadamente con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Seguía derrochando elegancia y presunción, encantado de haberse conocido, acaparando miradas, y por un momento Ginny pensó que todo seguía igual que siempre. Pero él continuó acercándose, todavía sin verlos, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la vista al frente y la barbilla apuntando al cielo como acostumbraba, sino que mantenía sus ojos pegados en el suelo, y cuando los levantaba lo hacía mirando compulsivamente a su alrededor, como buscando algo que no encontraba o rehuyendo de algo que no se presentaba. Fuera como fuera, parecía que no veía lo que miraba, pues en sus ojos se traslucía que no paraba de cavilar y darle vueltas a algo que no terminaba de encajar. Se veía muy ensimismado.

Fue en uno de esos instantes en que miraba el suelo cuando chocó accidentalmente y a bocajarro con una muchacha de ondulado cabello castaño. A Ginny le podría haber causado mucha risa la expresión absolutamente aterrorizada que deformó su compostura y que casi lo hace salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, pero no pudo sino fruncir más pronunciadamente el entrecejo y encontrar aquello la cosa más rara que había visto en el último tiempo. Cuando él constató y re constató que aquella pobre chica no era Hermione, pareció murmurar una disculpa sin prestarle mayor atención. Y la muchacha era bonita. Muy bonita, de hecho. Ginny arrugó más el ceño, tanto que sus cejas casi se tocaban.

—¿Viste eso? —al parecer, ese detalle tampoco había pasado desapercibido para el moreno— Ella le sonrió con pura perversidad, ¡y él ni siquiera la miró! Si va a desperdiciar mujeres así podría dejarme alguna a mí. —murmuró con verdadero recelo, y la pelirroja le dio un golpe en el brazo. Para ese momento el rubio ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, y si todavía no los veía era debido exclusivamente a su estado de introspección extremo. Blaise chifló y alzó un brazo, llamando su atención— ¡Eh, Draco! —el aludido alzó su cabeza y, tardando un poco, captó de dónde lo estaban llamando. Durante el fugaz segundo que posó sus ojos en Ginny, ésta los pudo apreciar un poco más apagados, y también la expresión en su rostro denotaba algo distinto. Aunque no pudo especificar qué era. El rubio sonrió levemente a modo de saludo pero no hizo amagues para detenerse— ¿No te vas a meter a la piscina? ¡Está rica, hombre!

Draco los miró a ambos con la expresión que tendría un enfermo terminal para aceptar la compasión que otros puedan sentir por él. Meneó la cabeza y su cabello centelleó como el mismísimo sol cuando abrió por fin la boca para contestar.

—No, no tengo ganas. Voy a la playa a… pensar. —Ginny pensó que no era necesario que ninguno de ellos dijera nada ante aquellas palabras, pues sus cejas alzadas hablaban por sí mismas. Draco se aclaró la garganta, incómodo y sin querer mirar a ninguno de los dos directamente a los ojos— Así que… me voy. —se alejó un par de pasos vacilante, y luego volvió a detenerse, dándoles la espalda. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se desordenó el cabello inconscientemente, denotando ansiedad. Por último se dio la vuelta otra vez y caminó hacia la piscina, en dirección a ellos. Cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono que evidenciaba el poco convencimiento que tenía en lo que estaba a punto de hacer— Weasley. —llamó, dejando caer los hombros imperceptiblemente— Ven.

Ginny creyó que había escuchado mal, pero cuando él repitió "Eh, pelirroja, te hablo a ti", no le quedó otra que acatar, más por curiosidad que por sumisión. Así que se arrimó al borde de cemento, con Blaise pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué…

—Toma. —interrumpió, extrayendo por fin la mano que no había sacado de su bolsillo en todo ese tiempo. Tenía en ella un pequeño papel blanco, doblado y re doblado y que aparentemente había sido muy manoseado— Entrégaselo a Hermione.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, sin conseguir reaccionar inmediatamente. Se encontraba triplemente sorprendida.

Primero. Recibir una _orden_. Sin una sonrisa y ni un mísero "por favor". Era una orden a secas.

Segundo. Recibir _esa_ orden. Ese tipo de orden. Entregarle un papel a Hermione. Un recadito. Un mensaje de amor. Una amenaza de muerte. Lo que fuera. Un recadito.

Tercero. ¿Acababa de llamarla _Hermione_?

—Eh. ¿Estás escuchando? Entrégaselo a Hermione. —volvió en sí para ver al rubio zarandeándole el papel –_recadito_– frente a la nariz. Frunció su gesto.

—¿Por favor?

—_Por favor._ —concedió él con un tono demasiado cortés para ser real. Ginny chasqueó la lengua y estiró su brazo para tomar el papel-recadito, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo Draco lo retiró de su alcance, dirigiéndole una mirada punzante— Y no se te ocurra leerlo. Te lo prohíbo, Weasley. —la chica pareció a punto de hacer una infantil pataleta.

—¿Tenías que recordar aquel irrelevante detalle como lo es la privacidad inherente en cualquier tipo de correspondencia? —resopló. Él sonrió cínicamente y asintió.

—No lo leas.

—¡No! —exclamó, estirando más los dedos para arrebatarle el recadito de las manos. Él lo quitó de su alcance nuevamente.

—Es en serio, no lo leas. Promételo.

—Ya te dije que no lo voy a leer. ¿No puedes confiar en mí? —inquirió dramáticamente— ¿Quién crees que soy, Draco Malfoy?

—Una chica. Ahora promételo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, medio ofendida y absolutamente derrotada.

—Muy bien, te lo prometo. Te prometo que no la leo. ¿Me la pasas ahora sí? —sonrió lo más inocentemente que pudo y llegó a ponerse en puntillas de pie para alcanzar el recadito que Draco se empeñaba en encerrar entre sus dedos, reticente y ceñudo. Esa vez llegó a rozar el papel con las yemas de sus dedos antes de que él nuevamente lo alejara. Casi se tira de los pelos— ¡Qué pasa ahora!

—Júralo. No confío en ti, Weasley. Jura que no lo vas a abrir y que vas a cumplir honorablemente con tu cometido y le entregarás intacto este mensaje a tu amiga. Y que no puedas leerlo tú no significa que otros sí puedan, ¿entiendes?

Ginny quiso, francamente, golpearlo hasta romperle la nariz y hundirle los ojos en sus cuencas. ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿No podía ser más específico en las instrucciones? _Ahora ya no voy a poder avivarme y leer de alguna forma ese mensaje. Me cagó todas las posibilidades. Jodido amargado. _La risa de Blaise no ayudaba especialmente.

—Te odio, ¿sabías?

—Puedo intuirlo. —concedió con una sonrisa exasperante— O lo juras o no te la paso. Puedo ir personalmente a dársela.

—Oh, ¿puedes? —inquirió entonces Ginny mordazmente, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja. Draco de pronto pareció espantado y absolutamente arrepentido de haber hecho aquella amenaza que muy seguramente no sería capaz de cumplir. Se mordió visiblemente la lengua y apretó los puños, enojado. De pronto las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, todas peleando para salir. Y al mismo tiempo, lo que era peor.

—Por supuesto que puedo, claro, ¿qué te crees? No tengo nada, _nada_ que temer, es sólo que ahora estoy un poco ocupado. Ya dije que tenía que ir a pensar a la playa, ¿no? Quería hacerlo más corto y pasártela a ti, pero en vista y considerando que no quieres, siempre puedo ir yo. Por supuesto que sí. Si… si no vas tú voy yo, pero después de ir a la playa, claro, porque pensar es muy importante y…

—Hazte un favor a ti mismo y cierra la boca de una vez, Malfoy. Conseguiste darme pena. —él quedó a mitad de una oración y de haber sido de aquellas personas que se ruborizaban, lo habría hecho. Pero no lo era, así que su rostro se mantuvo tan desprovisto de color como siempre, aunque se notaba enojado— Te lo juro, ¿está bien?

—¡Júralo de verdad!

—¿Y cómo mierda se jura de verdad? Te lo juro, te lo juro por mi vaca tuerta que come caca de duende, Malfoy.

—Tú no tienes una vaca tuerta. Y de tenerla, no comería deposiciones de gnomo. —señaló, ceñudo.

—¡Por Dios! Entonces por la verruga que tienes en el trasero. ¿Ahí sí? —Blaise explotó en una carcajada que hizo vibrar el agua de la piscina. Draco lo ignoró y sólo miró a Ginny escandalizado.

—¡Yo no tengo una verruga en el trasero! —ladró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Draco —consiguió hablar Blaise entre los profundos espasmos que le causaba la risa—. Creo que el punto de la pelirroja es que no va a ver nada que tú no quieras que vea. Y que te lo jura por su vaca tuerta y por tu verruga en el culo.

—Vaca que come mierda de duende, no te olvides. —agregó la ojiazul y el moreno se carcajeó con más ganas— Pero Blaise tiene razón, Malfoy. No la voy a leer y se la entrego directamente a ella, aunque me pique la curiosidad. Te lo prometo y juro y todo lo que quieras. —alzó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza en un gesto que proclamaba su genuina inocencia. Sus ojos también eran honestos –ésa vez sí– así que Draco aprobó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y le entregó el papelito, todavía con cierta reticencia que le sería imposible quitarse de encima. Más que nada porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que escribirle una notita era lo apropiado. Pero al diablo, ya estaba hecho.

—Muy bien, te creo. Y… ¿desde cuándo es _Blaise_?

—¿Y desde cuándo es _Hermione_?

—¡Ok! Tú ganas. Tan contestataria, mujer. —se quejó con el ceño fruncido. Ginny sonrió, vanagloriándose, pero de pronto su expresión se tornó más seria y confidencial. Se acercó más, y parecía ligeramente indecisa cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

—Malfoy… ahora sí fuera de bromas. ¿Podrías decirme… decirnos, qué fue lo que pasó antes de ayer?

Fue casi mágico. Casi mágico y absolutamente instantáneo. La pregunta fue formulada y el semblante de Draco se ensombreció, y la puerta abierta en sus ojos que dejaba un acceso hacia sus pensamientos fue casi visiblemente cerrada. De un portazo. Lo último que Ginny fue capaz de decodificar en aquella mirada antes de entender nada en absoluto fue preocupación.

—Por qué. ¿Te dijo algo?

Podría contestar muchas cosas a esa pregunta. Podría decirle que sí y sacar mentira por verdad. Era buena en eso. Podría negarse a dar una respuesta directa para no dejar en evidencia su absoluta ignorancia en el tema y contestar alguna pendejada como que ella preguntó primero. Podía contestar muchas cosas, pero de alguna forma intuyó que la verdad sería lo más sensato.

—No. Nada en absoluto, y eso es justamente lo más raro de todo. —un rictus de incomodidad tensó los labios de Draco.

—¿Nada, de verdad? Qué raro… Creí que… Bueno, eres su mejor amiga.

—Y yo soy _tu_ mejor amigo. ¿Es necesario recordarte que tampoco te has dignado a confesarme nada? —intervino Blaise, molesto.

—Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos ha abierto la boca, por lo que debo pensar que pasó algo importante. Y entiendo que a Hermione le dé vergüenza contarme de buenas a primeras que se acostaron, ¿pero tú?

—No nos acostamos. —cortó en seco, mirando al suelo tozudamente.

—¿No? —inquirieron Blaise y Ginny a la vez, sorprendidos.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él.

—Hermione te mandó a volar, ¿verdad? —dedujo ella.

—Porque… b-bueno… porque no y punto.

—Oh, no. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos "porque no y punto". Tú querías hacerlo, Malfoy, y Hermione también aunque se lo negara incluso a ella misma. O te mandaste una cagada _grande_ o de pronto decidiste que eres gay y se lo gritaste a la cara, y eso explicaría que no haya pasado nada y que ahora se comporten de una forma tan rara.

—Me inclino más por la primera opción. —intervino Blaise.

—Yo también. —secundó Ginny.

—Y yo creo que deberían dejar de pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Dan miedo. —ninguno se dio por aludido al comentario y no le sacaron los ojos de encima. Lo miraron tanto que se dio por vencido con un suspiro quejumbroso que más sonó a resoplido exasperado— Sí pasó algo, ¿está bien? Pasó algo malo, sí me mandé una cagada como creen pero no les voy a decir lo que hice. No me siento especialmente orgulloso. No me arrepiento… al menos no del todo. Es sólo que no me siento orgulloso. Lo único que quiero, Weasley, es que le entregues ese maldito papel en cuanto la veas, mientras más pronto mejor. Pregúntale de nuevo qué pasó, si quieres saber, y si no te lo dice puedes venir y… —suspiró— y te lo cuento yo. En cualquier caso, no fue tan terrible como ella sería capaz de reproducirlo. Creo.

—¿Pero y…

—A ti te lo cuento yo, Blaise… pero luego. Ahora sí me voy. —se incorporó nuevamente en todo lo que le dio su porte, ocultando su desconsuelo, y se alejó de allí un par de pasos dejando a ambos muchachos bastante contrariados. De pronto se detuvo y, suspirando otra vez, giró el rostro enseñándoles una buena vista de su perfil— Confío en ti, Weasley. No hagas trampa.

Y luego se fue.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Ginny y Blaise terminaron de procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entonces el moreno habló a través de una risita incrédula.

—¿Qué… mierda acaba de ser todo eso?

—Un Malfoy atormentado.

Blaise movió su cabeza vagamente y la pelirroja interpretó aquello como un asentimiento, a pesar de que también pudo ser un intento por estimular a su cerebro para que las neuronas se despegaran del cráneo y así volver a trabajar con tanta rapidez como antes. Es que haber visto a su amigo en aquella actitud le extrañó y aletargó. Raro.

—Atormentado pero igualmente suspicaz. Con todo eso de hacerte prometer y jurar que ni tú ni _nadie_ iba a leerlo… bueno, digamos que te cagó.

—Oh, sí, ni me lo recuerdes. —bufó ella, y luego arqueó ambas cejas— Y no sonrías tanto, porque también te cagó a ti. Ibas a ser tú mi escogido para llevar a cabo la noble misión de abrir este recadito y decirme lo que escribió.

—Ou. Mierda. —maldijo Blaise en un murmullo dirigido al agua de la piscina. Ginny hizo una mueca y se remitió a mirar fijamente el papel que tenía en la mano, como si quisiera desintegrarlo con la vista y que las palabras llegaran mágicamente a sus oídos sin tener ella que romper su promesa –y juramento– de no abrirlo. Pero nada ocurrió, pues el papel siguió estando dobladito y exasperantemente a salvo de miradas curiosas. _Maldito recadito_. _Maldito Malfoy por ser tan visionario sobre mis intenciones._

—Disculpe, señorita.

Lo más probable era que aquella utilización del sustantivo femenino "señorita" excluyera de la llamada de atención a un fortachón y muy masculino Blaise Zabini, pero lo cierto es que a él nunca le había importado mucho la gramática. Por tanto, miró de todos modos hacia arriba al hombre que se inclinaba de pie en el borde de la piscina y tenía toda su atención puesta en Ginny. Frenó a tiempo el impulso de dar un paso al frente como una ridícula forma de marcar territorio. Habría sido patético.

—Lamento informarle que tendrá que abandonar la piscina. —Ginny apenas había alcanzado a abrir su boca para decir algo cuando Blaise ya había reaccionado. Sobre-reaccionado.

—Quién dice.

De haber sido un perro, aquello habría sido considerado un ladrido. Perro que ladra no muerde, dicen, pero siendo Blaise un perro que en vez de orinar sobre lo que considera suyo para marcar territorio muestra los colmillos dispuesto a atacar ante la más mínima provocación, pues sí, debería considerarse un perro de cuidado.

Sin embargo, el buen hombre no picó. Miró al moreno con simple sorpresa y se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar.

—El salvavidas. —le mantuvo la mirada un par de segundos más por pura cortesía y luego se giró con calma gatuna hacia Ginny— Las reglas de la piscina indican que sólo se puede ingresar con traje de baño, y usted está con shorts. Por eso tendré que pedirle que salga del agua o…

—O que se los quite. —nuevamente, Blaise. Ambos, Ginny y salvavidas, lo miraron con una oscilante expresión, entre incrédulos y divertidos. El tono duro que estaba usando, sin embargo, les parecía gracioso sólo a ellos— Bueno, muchas gracias por la información, nosotros lo arreglamos. Adiós. —el hombre permaneció allí, medio de pie medio encorvado, entreabriendo y entrecerrando su boca varias veces. La cara de la pelirroja no era mucho más elocuente— ¿Acabo de decir adiós? Parece que de tanto estar en el agua se te metió por las orejas y hasta el cerebro y tienes problemas auditivos. Chao, arrivederci, au revoir, gut auf Wiedersehen. _Hasta nunca_. ¿Se entendió?

Quizás demasiado descolocado para hablar, el salvavidas miró inconscientemente a Ginny, a lo mejor para encontrar una explicación a ese arrebato o, simplemente, para comprobar si ella estaba tan aturdida como él. Y así era. La pelirroja esbozaba una levísima sonrisa que a ratos parecía querer transformarse en una espontánea carcajada. Finalmente, el hombre se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Muy bien. Pero si vuelvo en cinco minutos y no han solucionado el problema…

—Nos quemaremos en el fuego del infierno, azotados para toda la eternidad por el mismísimo Satanás. Si no quieres vivir ese calvario con nosotros, mejor ni te nos acerques. Y sí, es otra forma de decir _lárgate._

—¡Blaise! —exclamó Ginny, un tanto avergonzada.

Un espasmo de risa muda sacudió el cuerpo del salvavidas quien, apenas dándose por aludido, meneó la cabeza y se alejó a paso relajado. Un silencio carente de gravedad se instauró entre ambos; él sólo procuraba asesinar al hombre con sus ojos o tranquilizarse, ella sólo buscaba encontrar las palabras apropiadas.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué mierda fue todo eso?

Palabras que no exultaban delicadeza.

—¿Viste cómo te miraba?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Casi me doblaba en edad!

—¿Conoces la pederastia?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Ya lo preguntaste y sí, Pecas, hablo completamente en serio.

—Oh, eres increíble.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Tienes una mente enfermizamente retorcida.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Me largo de aquí.

—A eso me refería. —se adelantó lo suficiente para interponerse en el camino de Ginny, quien se dirigía a la escalera de la piscina— ¿Cómo que te vas?

—Y luego dices que el agua le tapó las orejas a él. —resopló revoleando los ojos— No puedo estar vestida en la piscina, así que me voy.

—Pero tú tampoco escuchas bien. Dijo que si te los quitabas… —alargó una mano y agarró los shorts desde la parte delantera; Ginny sintió sus nudillos contra su vientre— …no tenías que salir. —y su sonrisa estilaba lascivia a gotas— Yo puedo sacártelos con mucho gusto, Pecas… —a borbotones.

Llevó una mano, caliente, a la baja espalda de Ginny, mientras con la otra desabrochaba lentamente el botón de los shorts, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel del estómago cuando la rozaba. Sus ojos brillaban tan verdes como la malaquita, y se paseaban alternativamente sobre el rostro femenino y el cadencioso movimiento de sus dedos, más abajo. Ginny tenía su boca entreabierta, quizás porque estaba a punto de hablar (no sabía qué) o quizás porque aquello le facilitaba el poder respirar bien. Antes de decidirse a decir algo, Blaise ya había tomado el broche del cierre y comenzado a bajarlo. Entonces sí que se le aceleró la respiración, pues a medida que el cierre se abría, el moreno bajaba su mano más y más sobre su entrepierna, presionando a intervalos contra su bajo vientre y enviando escalofríos por su columna y hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Decidió que había llegado demasiado lejos (¡estaban en un lugar público, por Merlín!) y cuando estaba alargando la mano para quitar la suya de aquel sitio demasiado íntimo, él la apartó solo y la tomó de la cadera. Con una sonrisa que habría hecho temblar hasta al mismísimo Diablo, comenzó a bajar sus shorts no sin cierta dificultad, pues se le habían pegado a la piel. Los tironeó un poco, remeciéndola con el movimiento y haciendo que Ginny se balanceara hacia delante y terminara apoyada casi de cuerpo completo contra su pecho. La muchacha sintió las grandes manos de Blaise resbalar por sus muslos mientras bajaba el short, y apretó el recadito de Malfoy en su mano mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro que más parecía jadeo. Ya estaba empezando a dudar de su entereza y a creer que sus piernas le fallarían, cuando afortunadamente Blaise acabó con la tortura al llegar con el short a la altura de sus rodillas, donde quedaba más holgado y era fácil sacarlo. Lástima que él pretendiera ir más lejos. Se agachó para sacar la prenda directamente de los pies de Ginny, y al estar en un nivel en que el agua era baja pudo besarle delicada y fugazmente el estómago mientras lo hacía. La pelirroja contrajo sus músculos involuntariamente, demasiado aturdida para hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa. Cuando Blaise se incorporó sonriente con los shorts en la mano, parecía mucho más alto, imponente y magnífico que antes.

—Aquí tiene, señorita. —su sonrisa traviesa era capaz de extirparle el aire no sólo a ella, sino a todo el mundo y persona parada sobre él.

—Eres… increíble. —musitó aturdida. Sabía cómo sonaba eso, pero no lo decía tanto por su genialidad como por su arrebatador carácter y la fuerza descomunal de su personalidad. Y de su belleza.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Ginny pestañeó con fuerza y meneó la cabeza, buscando ordenar sus pensamientos y salir del maldito estado idiotizado en el que se encontraba.

—Esto ya lo sabes, pero lo repito por si tienes la confianza necesaria en ti mismo como para creer que con tu reciente actuación me has hecho cambiar de opinión. Me voy, nos vemos luego.

—Alto alto alto. —la detuvo de la muñeca, situándose frente a ella nuevamente y con una incrédula mirada— ¿Sigues queriendo irte? Ya no tienes por qué, acabo de sacarte la ropa. —apuntó con una sonrisa picarona.

—Sí, pero eso no influye. No estoy insinuando para nada que me desagrade estar contigo, Blaise, al contrario. —esbozó una media sonrisa mientras le echaba una ojeada a su torso escultural— Pero el hecho está en que tengo una misión, y ésa es entregar este papelito milagroso a una muy deprimida amiga. Y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que lo que sea que haya escrito en él es de vital importancia para que Hermione deje de actuar como una planta, cosa que quiero conseguir pronto porque odio que sea una muerta en vida, y podamos seguir saliendo y pasándolo bien, con la condición de que tu querido amiguito se comporte de ahora en adelante. ¿Te parece bien?

—Su… supongo que sí.

—Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos más tarde porque sí, estaremos en contacto, mi querido compañero de conspiración.

—Mientras la conspiración no haya resultado un completo desastre, todo bien.

—Ya lo fue a medias.

—Pon énfasis en el _'completo'_.

—Nos entendemos.

Ginny sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, alejándose luego y saliendo de la piscina en la que quedó un Blaise Zabini igualmente sonriente y exultante de impaciencia por tener aquellos ojos lapislázuli nuevamente a la vista.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favoooooor.

—Nooooooo.

—¡Por qué no!

—¿Por qué sí?

—Porque… alto. ¿Estamos hablando de tu estúpida auto reclusión o de la cartita de Malfoy?

—De las dos.

—Merlín, es inaudito. No puedes tener cara de estar haciendo esto si siempre criticas todas mis pendejadas. ¿Cómo le llamas a esto?

—Dignidad. Sentido común tal vez.

—Me suena más a cobardía, eso seguro. Hermione… ¡ya te encerraste aquí todo un día! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo, por favor? Porque yo no voy a permitir que sean dos, ¿me escuchaste? Si está en mi mano hacerlo planeo sacarte de esta pieza tirándote hasta de las mechas, pero al almuerzo vienes conmigo quieras o no.

—Siempre he dicho que la tiranía es un mal sistema.

—Y yo siempre he pensado que la estupidez es la peor de las obstinaciones. Pero qué puedo decir, el mundo no te escucha. —Ginny guardó silencio un momento y luego se mordió el labio, cautelosa— Escucha, Hermione…

Pero yo no quería escuchar. No quería escuchar nada y, definitivamente, no quería salir de esa pieza. Así se me fuera la vida en ello.

—Dije que no.

Me levanté de la cama y le di la espalda antes de que tuviera tiempo para contestar. Escuché que bufó por lo bajo algo ininteligible, pero la ignoré y salí al inmenso balcón de la suite, desde el cual teníamos una privilegiada vista de todo South Beach. Me rodee el cuerpo con los brazos, abrazándome a mí misma, y me mordí el labio. Sabía que estaba siendo una niñata. Una niñata irracional, patética y muy, muy golpeable. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? ¡No podía evitarlo! Todo lo que había pasado anoche era la prueba de mi exigua entereza, de mi vulnerabilidad. La prueba de que soy igual que todas las estúpidas que babean por cada suspiro de ese otro idiota. Me encerré no sólo por la vergüenza –que es grande– de verle la cara de nuevo, sino porque siento lástima de mí misma. Rabia hacia él por engañarme, pero más ira hacia mí por caer ante tan burdas tentativas. Me doy asco a mí misma.  
Ayer me pasé todo el día ahogando gritos frustrados, o sencillamente liberándolos, destrozando y volviendo a recomponer con mi varita toda la habitación. Ginny podría decir que es cobardía, pero lo cierto es que yo lo llamaría _sensatez._ De haber salido a dar la cara y encontrarme frente a frente a Malfoy… bueno, creo que un Cruciatus hecho por el mismísimo Voldemort habrían sido simples cosquillas en comparación a lo que yo tenía pensado para él. Ahora, la ira ciega dirigida exclusivamente a él se había apaciguado, pues yo misma estaba como blanco de mis propias recriminaciones. Por ilusa, por débil y por confiada. Por tonta, no más.

—¿Puedes dejar el dramatismo, por favor? Hermione en serio, cualquiera diría que te violó…

Me giré para ver a Ginny, que acababa de salir al balcón para continuar hostigándome. Meneé la cabeza, ofuscada.

—No, pero casi.

Y le rehuí la mirada, pues yo bien sabía que esa afirmación distaba de ser real. De todas formas, de eso ella no tenía idea, por lo que se le abrieron los ojos azules como dos grandes pepas de lapislázuli.

—¿Es en serio? Habla en serio, Hermione, por favor. Mírame. No te obligó a hacer nada que tú no quisieras… ¿verdad?

Me demoré en contestar. No porque yo verdaderamente creyera que había sido totalmente coercida por el alcohol y forzada a estar con él, sino porque me daba una vergüenza atroz admitir todo lo que había pasado anoche. Ya era suficientemente terrible pensarlo y aceptarlo en mi fuero interno… tener que reproducirlo en palabras se me hacía imposiblemente bochornoso. En especial si a quien tenía que contárselo era a mi muy desinhibida mejor amiga. Al no contestar, Ginny comenzó a estar francamente alterada y se puso tensa, los ojos abiertos en demasía.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Te forzó? —me rodeó y quedó frente a mí, tomándome los brazos y clavándome sus dedos con fuerza en la piel. Buscó mi mirada con insistencia y toda ella era enfática, descompensándose con cada segundo que pasaba— Dime que te tocó un solo pelo sin tu consentimiento y yo misma me voy a encargar de despellejarle capa por capa su tan preciado…

—¡Ginn! —interrumpí sin querer escuchar más. Hay cosas con las que prefiero irme a la tumba sin imaginar— No me forzó a hacer nada, tranquila. —esta conversación me recordó mucho a la que mantuve con su hermano ayer… con la diferencia de que, con esta pelirroja en particular, pretendía ser más sincera. Aunque más tarde me arrepintiera— No… no pasó nada que yo no quisiera.

No quise ver su cara ya no furibunda, sino ahora genuinamente sorprendida. Apreté los labios hasta tensarlos en una línea recta y fría y volví a entrar a la suite, sintiendo que no podía estar quieta. Me siguió de inmediato, y me preparé psicológicamente para narrarle toda la odisea de ayer. La perspectiva de tener que contar todo lo que acaeció anoche no me era muy alentadora, y ya incluso antes de comenzar a hablar me sentía con los nervios de punta. La gran y variada gama de emociones que había sentido en el transcurso de ese día y medio me estaban pasando la cuenta, y verdaderamente ya no sabía qué pensar o sentir. Estaba agotada, emocionalmente hablando. Ahora mismo no sabía si debía estar avergonzada, iracunda, nerviosa o arrepentida. Hablé con una mezcla de todo.  
Ginny no dijo ni pío mientras duraba mi narración y, es más, la notaba extremadamente nerviosa en ciertas partes. Rehuía mi mirada y no dejaba de retorcer las manos sobre el plumón de mi cama. En un momento llegó a ponerse de pie, y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación de una forma que me estaba poniendo histérica a mí.

—Siento una rabia enorme, Ginn, no te imaginas cuánta… es contra él, pero quizás más contra mí misma. Hacia él porque me engañó y me mintió como un cosaco, pero hacia mí por creerle todo. Es decir, es Malfoy, ¿no? —esbocé una sonrisa amarga, sin pizca de gracia— Se supone que no deba confiar en él, se supone que lo aborrezca. Es como una ley de la vida. Mi error fue intentar ir en contra de la naturaleza… creer que la serpiente no tenía veneno. Y sí tenía… vaya que tenía. —terminé con una mueca, sintiendo que la rabia le iba ganando a cualquier otro sentimiento. La miré para distraerme, ya que su silencio luego de que terminara de hablar estaba siendo prolongado, y vi que se estaba mordiendo el labio con fuerza. Me había esperado cualquier cosa, menos esa actitud ansiosa; esperé impresión, burla, enojo, irritación, suspicacia, tanta ira como la mía… pero no era nada de eso lo que se atisbaba en su semblante— Qué pasa… ¿No vas… no vas a decirme nada? —le pregunté, insegura.

—Yo… bueno, no sé, yo no lo llevaría preso.

—¿Qué? —me aturdí. Ella continuaba con sus paseos frente a mi cama y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, me miraba a ratos pero no por más de unos pocos segundos.

—Me refiero a que no creo que te haya _engañado._ No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención.

—¿Es todo? —me impresioné— Te limitas a hacer un comentario (que estoy bien dispuesta a refutar) sobre el desenlace de todo el asunto, pero ¿nada de provocaciones absurdas, de "¡Te dije que caerías, Hermione, te lo dije!", nada de molestarme por haber vuelto con la cola entre las patas o incordiarme por más detalles? ¿Es todo?

—Bueno… sí. —dejó de dar vueltas y se paró a mirarme con el ceño fruncido, como si me viera por primera vez, aunque luego las palabras parecieron nuevamente atropellársele en la boca y retomó su actitud nerviosa— No es que no quiera saber más, pero veo que todo esto te conmocionó bastante y me parece que lo que más te afectó no fue el haber ido "en contra de tus principios", sino el supuesto de que Malfoy te mintió para poder acercarse a ti y conseguir sus hipotéticas deshonestas intenciones.

—¿Supuesto? ¿_Hipotéticas_? Ginny, por favor, escuchaste todo lo que acabo de contarte. Acá no hay lugares para supuestos o condicionales… él me embaucó y se aprovechó de la situación, me sedujo a punta de pútridas mentiras y eso es algo que no se discute. Punto.

—Insisto, Hermione, yo no lo llevaría preso… ya, cálmate y déjame terminar. Es que, ¿qué pruebas tienes para afirmar eso? Está bien, te mintió sobre lo de la varita y descompuso el auto, nadie lo niega, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que todo lo de antes haya sido parte de su plan truculento para seducirte. Tú misma lo dijiste antes, estamos hablando de Malfoy y, por lo mismo, se sabe de antemano que sus tácticas para conseguir algo pueden no ser lo que se llama "políticamente correctas". Hace un poco de trampa, sí, pero sólo para ayudarse y en este caso propiciar las condiciones que facilitarían lo que _todos sabíamos_ (tú incluida) que ocurriría en algún momento. Esa audacia insolente fue la que lo llevó a estar en Slytherin, después de todo.

Su argumento podría (podría, en condicional) llegar a tener cierta lógica, pero aun así no me dejé convencer tan fácilmente.

—Qué Slytherin ni qué nada, la audacia de la que hablas no justifica las malas intenciones. ¿Y qué hay de que me emborrachó, eh?

—Por Morgana bendita, Hermione, vete a un club de drama. Tú bien sabes, ambas sabemos, que no te emborrachó. Compró cervezas con la intención de que te soltaras un poco, pero tampoco te puso la varita en la garganta y te obligó a tomarlas. No les agregó estupefacientes ni ningún tipo de droga o poción, tampoco te hechizó o hizo un Imperius. Y no te embriagó ni nada parecido, porque recuerdas todo lo que pasó con puntos y comas.

—Ya, ya, es suficiente. Sí, tienes razón, técnicamente no me emborrachó ni me drogó ni me hechizó ni nada, es verdad, ¡pero sí me influenció! Tú no has tenido trato con él, pero sí con Zabini y ambos están cortados por la misma tijera. Sabes lo persuasivos que pueden llegar a ser, te coercen y te retuercen el pensamiento por completo… es como si me hubiera obligado. Psicológicamente, al menos.

—Ni siquiera tú te crees lo que acabas de decir, Hermione. —sonrió Ginny, de una forma que me molestó bastante— No me mientes sólo a mí, te mientes a ti misma. Y luego dices que él es el farsante…

—¡No se te ocurra defenderlo, Ginny! Ni se te pase por la cabeza porque te vas de aquí ya mismo. —amenacé, apuntándola con el dedo— Los tecnicismos no importan, el punto es que es un vil embaucador que no merece perdón, que lo odio y lo aborrezco por ser tan falso y un asqueroso aprovechador. —sentí que me ardían las mejillas, y supuse que me había acalorado con el énfasis que estaba poniendo en mi discurso. Es que bastaba con ver en mi mente aquel rostro pálido y exasperantemente agraciado para que hirviera de la cólera. Procuré serenarme, ya que ese truhán no merecía mis rabietas o desesperación, ya no más— Lo que sí no me explico, es cómo lo hizo para deshacerse de todos ustedes… Es demasiada coincidencia que justo todos hayan desaparecido con buenos motivos, y nadie reparara en nosotros… pienso que Zabini pudo haberle ayudado, pero no pudieron haber dejado a la fortuna el que tú y Harry se esfumaran también… no me cuadra. ¿Ese paseo se les ocurrió a ustedes, o alguien sugirió que se fueran a dar una vuelta? ¿…Ginny?

Parecía un zombi. Aquel semblante ansioso había parecido extinto hacía tan sólo unos segundos, pero ahora lo había retomado con resolución. Volvió a su paseíto nervioso, que había olvidado con nuestra conversación, y se continuó estrujando las manos con más histeria que antes. De pronto se detuvo, se acercó a la pared y comenzó a golpear su cabeza levemente contra ella.

—¿Ginn, estás bien? —pregunté, contrariada— Basta, no hagas eso, dime qué te pasa.

En vista y considerando que parecía no escucharme, me acerqué y puse la mano en su hombro, jalándola hacia atrás para separarla de la pared.

—Hermione… —se retorció las manos, mucho más nerviosa que antes.

—¡Ya, Ginn! Me estás asustando, qué te pasa.

—Es que… bueno, hay algo que probablemente deberías saber.

—Pues dime.

Me miró a los ojos fijamente, como evaluando sus posibilidades, quizás calibrando mi reacción a lo que fuera que tenía que decirme… y al parecer no le gustó la conclusión a la que llegó. Se mordió el labio y rehuyó la vista, ansiosa y claramente temerosa.

—Es algo malo, ¿no? —supuse con tono un tanto sombrío, pero es que comenzaba a preocuparme en serio. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez?

Ginny asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

—Sí. Probablemente quieras matarme.

Llegados a este punto, lo que quería decirme no era sólo malo, sino MUY malo, horrible y censurable, muy seguramente poco ético, escandaloso. Malos indicios.

—Entonces habla ya, cada minuto que tardes en contármelo va a jugar en tu contra más tarde. —amenacé, seria.

—Podrías trabajar de matona, te juro que me dan ganas de salir corriendo cada vez que hablas así.

—No trates de cambiar el tema, Ginny. ¡Dime ahora qué carajo pasó!

Ella asintió compulsivamente de nuevo, se calmó, tragó saliva, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar a medida que se alejaba discretamente de mí.

—Siempre te he dicho que eres muy inteligente y perceptiva, ¿verdad?

—Dije que no trates de cambiar el tema…

—¡No lo cambio! Esto tiene un propósito, en serio. —rodé los ojos y le di pie para que continuara— Supusiste algo, y no te equivocaste… —pocas veces en la vida había visto a Ginny tan nerviosa, y lo cierto es que estaba desconcertada. No hablé ni la interrumpí, para no cortar el hilo de su discurso e impulsar a que dijera todo de una buena vez— No fue coincidencia que Malfoy tuviera el camino tan libre para estar contigo, que todos nos desapareciéramos de la nada… alguien le ayudó.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que había caminando hasta su mesita de noche, y ahora tenía su varita en las manos, moviéndola repetitivamente con los dedos. Alcé una ceja, ya con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Zabini. —dije, vacilante. Ella parecía querer arrojarse por la ventana de un momento a otro.

—Aparte.

No me miró a la cara cuando dijo eso. De pronto, de a poco, se me vinieron a la mente todos los extraños intercambios de frases entre Malfoy y mi amiga la noche que fuimos al circo, su insistencia en que tenía que volver sola, que no había nada que hacer… las piezas del puzzle comenzaron a encajar de a poco, pero habría preferido mil veces creer que ése rompecabezas estaba mal armado. No podía ser. No me podía haber hecho eso a mí.

—Ése alguien fui yo. —admitió con voz tambaleante, nerviosa y asustada. Yo no atiné a nada, estaba impresionada, nula, casi en shock. No podía ser. Ella no— Blaise y yo le dejamos el camino libre, lo instamos, te engañamos un poquito. Perdón.

Me espabilé. ¿Un poquito? ¿Me engañó _un poquito_? Mala elección de palabras, pelirroja.

Y en ese momento, mi grito de rabia, frustración e ira contenida se debió haber escuchado al menos en todo el piso, al igual que el estruendo que provocó mi cuerpo al chocar contra la fuerte pantalla del _Protego_ que conjuró Ginny en el momento preciso para salvaguardar su vida. Al menos durante los próximos diez segundos.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**x·X·x**

_¿Holaaa?_

_Jeee (:_

_No me maten, ¡volví! No hay más explicaciones que las que ya conocen. Mi último año del colegio, que fue un total descontrol (no precisamente en cuanto a fiestas y demases) desde marzo hasta noviembre, y más encima prepararme para la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria), que hay que rendir acá en Chile para poder postular a una universidad. Depende del puntaje que te sacas dónde entras y a qué, y esta humilde escritora de fics quiere entrar precisamente a la carrera más solicitada, y a la universidad más difícil y jodida de todas :) Así que bueno, mi año fue ajetreado y muy MUY estresante. No puedo creer que ya no tenga NADA que hacer. De verdad. El colegio me volvió trabajólica u.u ¡Y eso que recién estoy empezando la vida!_

_Me puse a escribir por fin el capítulo que le sigue a éste, llevo unas 10 páginas. Que es poquísimo, considerando que este capítulo tiene 27 páginas. ¡27! Me parece que es el más largo que he publicado, así que aunque sea por ese lado no pueden quejarse :) De alguna forma tenía que intentar compensar toodo lo que me he demorado en actualizar :S_

_Espero no trabarme en el capítulo que viene, y poder escribirlo bien... pero no puedo asegurar nada, porque estoy teniendo un vacío creativo desde hace casi un año. Recuerden que estas publicaciones son capítulos previamente escritos y publicados en un foro, y que yo mejoré en cuanto a gramática y esas cosas y los estoy publicando aquí en Fanfiction. Pero así de **inventar** un capítulo, escribirlo desde cero, no lo hago hace casi un año. Wish me luck! Jaja._

_Me gustaría poder actualizar más seguido, pero no puedo y no voy a prometerles nada. Lo único que les digo es que ya estoy de vacaciones, y que voy a tener muchísimo más tiempo para dedicarme a escribir. Pero, como quizás algunas saben, soy extremadamente perfeccionista y por lo general corrijo y re-corrijo las cosas un montón de veces, hasta que queden de mi agrado. Así que si me cuesta escribir (porque recién le estoy tomando el ritmo de nuevo), espérense a ver todos los arreglos que le voy a hacer a lo que estoy inventando :P _

_Eso. Perdón por la tardanza, pero nunca he sido capaz de organizar mi tiempo adecuadamente u.u _

_Me encantaría recibir reviews, no tanto para ver sus felicitaciones (o críticas), ¡sino para saber que siguen ahí leyendo! ¡Alguna, aunque sea! Jaja espero no estarle hablando a la nada. _

_Muchos saludos, ¡nos estamos leyendo!_

_**.valiita **_


	27. Dicen que es odio

**************x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

_**27. Dicen que es odio**_

—¡Hermione… calma!

—¡Cómo… pudiste… hacerme… esto!

—¡Tranquilízate!

—¡Aaaargg!

Tranquilizarme mis cojones. Los que no tengo. Tranquilizarme una mierda. ¡No iba a tranquilizarme! Iba a seguir gritando, berreando y pataleando, iba a atravesar su pantalla de protección mágica rasgándola con las uñas y los dientes si era necesario. Porque yo a esa pelirroja la mataba.

La. Mataba.

—Hermione, basta ya, déjame explicarte…

—¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te pasaste nuestra amistad por el culo y te confabulaste con él para que se aprovechara de mí libremente? ¿Eso? ¿¡Es eso lo que vas a explicarme, Ginevra!?

—Hermione por favor, ¡sé razonable!

Razonable. _Razonable_. Muy bien, yo iba a ser razonable.

Me di media vuelta y caminé resueltamente hacia mi lado de la pieza. Miré de refilón encima de la mesilla de noche, y luego busqué en el cajón. Me dirigí entonces al armario, y tampoco encontré nada.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó la pelirroja intentando que en su voz no se filtrara el nerviosismo. Y fallando.

—Mi varita.

Incluso aunque no la estaba mirando, supe que se había encogido. De pronto recordé la última vez que bajé a la playa, y que había metido la varita en mi bolso de mano. Lo tomé de un perchero y rebusqué en el interior, extrayendo la vara de madera que en este momento me volvía una mujer _muy_ peligrosa. Eso bien lo sabía Ginny, que retrocedió más pasos hasta casi topar la pared con su espalda.

—Bájala, Hermione, somos personas civilizadas. No es necesario que lleguemos a esto.

—¡Tú la sacaste primero!

—¡Velaba por mi vida! Yo sólo me estoy protegiendo, tú piensas atacarme.

—No voy a atacarte. —mascullé, entre dientes. La veracidad de mi oración era realmente dudosa.

—Bájala, entonces. Yo guardo la mía también y nada de duelos ridículos. Seguimos siendo amigas, Herm, yo no hice nada con la intención de arruinarte la vida ni mucho menos.

Mantuvimos la mirada fija en los ojos de la otra. Mi lado lógico como siempre continuaba funcionando, y me daba cuenta perfectamente de que estaba siendo absurda. No iba a atacar a Ginny, no pensaba lastimarla. Pero sí quería canalizar la rabia de alguna forma y una varita siempre significa amenaza. Al menos ella iba a darse cuenta de lo enfadada que me encontraba. Y ya era plenamente consciente de mi cabreo, de hecho. Sabía que explotaría desde el mismo momento en que me reveló la verdad, y estaba arrepentida seguramente desde mucho antes. Lo veía en sus ojos. Y en su actitud, ya que fue ella misma quien bajó primero la varita, anulando el _Protego_, y la arrojó a su cama. Se mantuvo serena y no bajó la mirada, lo que hizo que yo comenzara a sentirme ridícula con la varita todavía alzada y apuntando a su cuerpo desarmado e inofensivo. Inhalé profundamente, pretendiendo con eso llenarme de fuerza interna, y luego de exhalar el aire botando también todas las malas vibras que pude, bajé mi varita.

—No creas que corres menos peligro porque ya no te estoy apuntando.

Mi voz fue fría, el asentimiento de ella enérgico.

—Herm, de verdad perdón. Nunca quise hacerte daño…

—¡Entonces por qué! Ginny no lo entiendo, no sé qué mierda se te pasó por la cabeza para hacerme esto, ¡para pensarlo siquiera! Siempre supe que estabas loca, pero con esto te fuiste al carajo. —tras una última mirada asesina, me giré de forma violenta y caminé hacia mi cama, sentándome pesadamente en ella. Miré al suelo, apretando fuertemente el cobertor con mis manos cerradas como puños.

—Yo… no sé, no pensé…

—¡Por supuesto que no pensaste! ¡No pensaste en nada, no pensaste en mí! —interrumpí airada, levantando mi cabeza rápidamente y clavando mis ojos en ella, filosos como dagas.

—¡Creí que te estaba ayudando!

—¡Ayudándome cómo, Ginny! —exploté, levantándome de la cama intempestivamente. Mi amiga se sobresaltó y retrocedió, asustada y seguramente temiendo por su integridad nuevamente— Ayudándome cómo, ¿poniéndome en bandeja de plata para que él pudiera hacer lo que quisiera conmigo? ¿Ridiculizándome al saber que él fue más fuerte, y pudo seducirme? ¿Ayudaste en el engaño, a que yo creyera y me dejara conquistar por todas sus mentiras? Pues te puedo asegurar, Ginny, que estás ayudando a que me sienta mucho peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

—No puedes ser tan injusta…

—¿Injusta yo? ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo te llamas a ti misma? Fuiste una insensible, puedes manipular a quien quieras pero no a mí. ¡No a mí!

—¡Basta Hermione! Para ya. Antes que todo lo que puedas decirme, antes que injusta, insensible y manipuladora, soy tu amiga… sigo siéndolo, Herm. Nada de lo que hice fue con mala intención, y deberías saberlo. No, yo sé que lo sabes, es sólo que estás demasiado dolida todavía para darte cuenta. —abrí la boca inmediatamente para replicar, enojada por que se estuviera victimizando así, pero ella me hizo un gesto con la mano y se apresuró a continuar— Y te entiendo, de verdad. Puedo ponerme en tu lugar y comprendo lo enojada que estás… no te digo que me sentiría igual porque sabes que soy distinta, y habría disfrutado al máximo la oportunidad que se dio. No, no digas nada. _Yo_ hubiera hecho, tú no. No me justifica para nada, pero mi error fue pensar que actuarías como yo lo hubiera hecho, que te daría lo mismo que las circunstancias fueran un poco forzadas… Tú siempre vas mucho más allá de las apariencias, te interesa el trasfondo, y por eso siempre te he considerado una mejor persona que yo. —esbozó una media sonrisa, un tanto avergonzada, y no pude evitar conmoverme un poco (sólo un poco)— Sé todo lo que te afecta la mentira, pero no pretendí que esto fuera una… De verdad, sólo quería ayudar. Estábamos dándole un empujoncito a Malfoy, creando la oportunidad… y lo hice porque te conozco y sé que te mueres por él, pero eres demasiado obstinada y orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

No sabía qué parte de todo lo que dijo debía refutar primero, así que partí por lo más importante…

—Yo _no_ me muero por Malfoy.

…y dudoso. Quería odiarlo, de hecho lo hacía, pero aun así una insolente parte de mí brincaba y se retorcía cuando recordaba la forma en la que me tocó anoche… ¡Dios! Cómo lo odio.

—Sí que lo haces, Hermione, que no te de vergüenza admitirlo. Él está como para comérselo, pero tú nunca te has dejado llevar sino que lo piensas todo demasiado racionalmente… por eso lo hicimos. Ya te dije, un empujoncito.

—Bueno, ¡y si me gusta pensar todo racionalmente es por algo! ¡Para no sentirme como lo hago ahora! Ni tú ni nadie tenía el derecho de involucrarse en mis decisiones e intentar cambiarlas. Si yo quería algo con él, sería a mi ritmo. Y si no quería nada, pues también era asunto mío.

—¡Es que tu sí querías algo! Me enferma que te engañes a ti misma, que lo niegues todo por prejuicios ridículos que ya deberías haber olvidado, que todos olvidamos. Tú misma conociste un lado de Malfoy que nunca imaginaste, te diste cuenta de que es una persona después de todo, que tiene sentimientos…

—¡Pero todo era mentira, Ginny! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—¿Quién dice que es mentira? ¿Tú? ¿Te dijo él que mintió y te engañó? Está bien, Blaise y yo armamos todo esto pero no le dijimos nada a Malfoy, sólo le dimos la oportunidad y él debía simplemente aprovecharla. La mentira fue lo del auto, que te ocultara que tenía su varita, pero no lo que te dijo. Si te contó de su infancia, de su vida… eso no debieras dudarlo, no te extralimites. Te engañó, manejando la situación quizás, pero sobre él mismo no te mintió.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? No tienes idea de nada.

—Probablemente no, pero confío en que tengo razón… Se veía muy afectado cuando te vino a dejar anoche. No quiso tocarte ni un pelo de más. Y ahora recién, cuando lo vimos en la piscina con Blaise, estaba terriblemente angustiado. Es cierto, él sabe manipular, es una serpiente después de todo… pero yo lo miré a los ojos y puedo decirte sin lugar a dudas que todo esto le importa tanto como a ti. Él mismo nos dijo que no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, y se preocupó de escribirte una carta, recadito o lo que sea… ¡Draco Malfoy, escribiendo una carta! ¿Necesitas más pruebas?

Guardé silencio, sin mirarla a la cara, sintiendo un gran malestar. Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero yo no podía dejarme convencer tan fácilmente… después de todo habían jugado conmigo. Todos habían jugado conmigo.

—Es obvio que va a aparentar estar arrepentido y sentirlo mucho. Tiene que ganarme nuevamente, ¿no?

—Ya te dije que fue sincero en lo que dijo cuando lo vimos hoy. —dijo Ginny con tono cansino— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en la gente?

—¡Precisamente porque por confiar pasan cosas como ésta! —exploté. Cada vez que tocaba ese tema me sentía hervir de la irritación nuevamente— Confié en ustedes y me engañaron diciendo que sólo yo podía llevar el auto de vuelta, confié en él y terminamos tirados en mitad de la carretera en un auto supuestamente averiado. Dejando de lado el hecho de que se aprovechó escandalosamente de la situación que él mismo creó, ¡pudo haber sido peligroso! Podría haber llegado cualquier persona y hacernos algo.

—Pero él tenía su varita. No habría pasado nada.

—Bueno, pero yo no lo sabía. ¿Ves? Ya estamos hablando de trauma psicológico, no puedes saber lo que me asustaba la posibilidad de que nos abordara un desconocido.

—Puedo saber perfectamente que eso _nunca_ se te pasó por la cabeza, estabas demasiado ocupada poniendo toda tu atención en el encanto de Malfoy. —soltó con la mandíbula apretada, y se veía harta. ¿Qué se creía? ¡No podía ser _ella_ la enojada!

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Me atrevo porque estoy cansada, Hermione. Deja de negar lo innegable. Te gusta Malfoy y no tiene absolutamente nada de malo, ni de anormal, porque ya dejamos clara la parte de que es increíblemente apuesto. Y te pedí perdón… te dije que no fue con mala intención, que sólo quería crear el momento adecuado para que te soltaras de una vez por todas y te dejaras llevar por lo que sentías. Ni siquiera deberías estar tan enojada con él… es cierto, te "manipuló", pero él también lo único que hacía era crear la situación. No te obligó a nada; todo lo que pasó, la forma en la que te tocó, fue sólo la continuación de lo que podría haber pasado si no eran interrumpidos en el _Cirque_ o en cualquier otra parte en la que hayan estado juntos. ¡Los encontré encerrados en un cubículo del baño y él estaba sin su remera, por todos los magos! ¿Puedes decirme que estaban muy lejos de terminar como lo hicieron ayer, con alcohol o sin, con engaño o sin? Era simplemente el cauce natural.

A esa altura, ya no la miraba. Había retrocedido hasta mi cama, sentándome sobre ella desganadamente. Estaba un poco avergonzada, también, y es que que hablara así de mi vida privada me perturbaba bastante. Ya no podía estar enojada con ella, pues al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Sabía que no tuvo malas intenciones, y que sus métodos no fueron los más ortodoxos, y también que lo hizo pensando que me estaba haciendo un favor. Y aunque me pesara, también sabía que de haber estado solos en otra situación y sin presiones, probablemente hubiéramos terminado haciendo lo mismo que ayer.

Soy orgullosa y me enferma la mentira como si se tratara de una peste, pero mi eterno problema es que, en realidad, siempre tuve una debilidad por Ginny. En general, puede convencerme con sólo sonreírme, y por las mismas cosas que a otro podría querer asesinar lentamente, a ella sólo le revoleo los ojos. Estaba aún dolida, sí, pero no podía odiarla. Nunca lo haría.

—Yo… necesito pensar.

—Sí, está bien. Puedes pensar todo lo que quieras, lo único que te pido es que seas abierta de mente… Aunque yo no lo crea así, puede que para ti Malfoy sí la haya cagado, pero en este momento se siente mal por eso. De verdad está mal. Y son jóvenes, es un hombre en la plenitud de su vida, con las hormonas aún revolviéndole todo por dentro, ¿puedes culparlo tanto por querer estar con la chica que le roba el sueño? —Ginny sonrió y se acercó a mí, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar mi incomodidad pues nunca me gustó que me pintaran como objeto de deseo— No te digo que corras, lo abraces y le digas que ya olvidaste todo, no, tampoco es que pierdas la dignidad… pero dale la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Aunque no quisiera escucharlo él me hostigaría hasta que lo hiciera. —murmuré por lo bajo, con reticencia.

—Probablemente sí. Y personalmente, me gusta esa actitud que tienen de luchar por lo que quieren de verdad. —la miré incrédula, y ella sólo sonrió levemente.

—¿Tienen? ¿En plural?

—Blaise también. —dijo con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros— Como tú misma dijiste, están cortados por la misma tijera.

—No quiero ni saber por qué ahora es _Blaise_ y no Zabini. Pobre Harry.

—Está todo bajo control, tranquila.

Rodé los ojos, ella sonrió con picardía, y sentí que volvíamos a ser las de antes. Ginny se acercó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, mas con calidez.

—De verdad lo siento. —me dijo sin dejar de apretarme con firmeza— No quería hacerte pasar por esto, no quise que sufrieras. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—Sí Ginn, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo. Yo decido cuándo es momento para estar con alguien, sólo yo.

Me alejé y la miré a los ojos, pretendiendo que aquello se le quedara muy grabado en esa cabeza loca que tenía. Ella asintió con energía y juró que no lo haría nunca más. Luego se incorporó y caminó hacia la mesita de centro que había en la pequeña sala de estar de la suite, tomando la carta de Malfoy y dejándola sobre mi mesa de noche. Me miró una vez más, sonrió fugazmente y se fue cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

Ron estaba, si podría decirse, enojado. O no, más bien frustrado. No, de hecho, era una variada mezcla de emociones.

Apenado, por haber presionado a Hermione hasta llegar al punto de hacerla llorar.

Ofendido, por el hecho de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Alterado, por la evidente incapacidad de Hermione de ver a Draco Malfoy tal cual era: un sucio aprovechador.

Enojado, furioso, colérico sólo de pensar en todo lo que Malfoy hubo logrado la noche anterior con su amiga, y valiéndose Merlín sabrá de qué artimañas para haber conseguido destrozarla tanto.

_Serpiente mugrosa…_

Lo peor es que ahora Hermione lo hacía sentir mal por entrometido, y por insinuar que él menospreciaba sus atributos. ¿Qué tan equivocada podía estar una persona? Al menos con respecto a su última acusación. Vaya si él no sabía lo encantadora que podía llegar a ser su amiga… él mismo siempre estuvo prendida de ella. Se enorgullecía en pensar que él la quiso desde siempre, aun en el colegio cuando no era más que una irritante marisabidilla con cabeza de arbusto y ropas demasiado holgadas. Incluso entonces babeaba por ella, porque lo que a Ron le fascinaba de Hermione era su carácter fuerte, su inteligencia, su decisión, su innata preocupación por la gente que quería. Era la persona en Hermione Granger la que le gustaba, nunca había sido su físico o su poca desarrollada sensualidad. Hasta ese momento, claro, en que toda la femineidad de su amiga había aflorado a vista y paciencia de todos. Era eso lo que lo enfermaba, y la razón por la cual siempre desconfió de quienes querían acercarse a Hermione. Krum, por nombrar un caso, que no la soltó durante el Baile de Navidad sólo porque ella se había arreglado un poco, y ahora Malfoy, que babeaba como un perro cada vez que la veía en traje de baño o con un poco menos de ropa. Ninguno de ellos quería a la verdadera Hermione, sólo querían el envoltorio. En especial Malfoy. Merlín, cómo lo odiaba.

_Ese sucio no se merece a Hermione… no se la merece._

No era justo que su amiga no pudiera ver eso, que confiara en la serpiente y le permitiera acercarse a ella, cuando a él mismo nunca lo había dejado hacer nada. Era ridículo, ahora que lo pensaba. Hermione no era capaz de darle una oportunidad a su amigo de toda la vida, quien siempre se preocupó de ella y la estimó como persona, pero no dudaba en arrojarse a los brazos de quien siempre la maltrató y se burló de ella, sólo por ostentar un par de buenos brazos y una abundante y desabrida melena rubia.

—Dime una cosa. Las mujeres son masoquistas, ¿verdad?

La muchacha de bucles rubios que se encontraba tras la barra a la que acababa de sentarse Ron dejó de limpiar la máquina de refrescos y lo miró con extrañeza, un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios rosados.

—¿Disculpa?

—Masoquistas, ya sabes, que les gusta sufrir. No entiendo por qué se empeñan en ir tras alguien que de seguro las hará pasar un mal rato. —se enfurruñó él, cruzándose de brazos por sobre la tarima.

—Oh, es el "síndrome del chico malo". No vale la pena que le des más vueltas a eso, cariño, es una ley natural. —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa resignada dedicada al pelirrojo frente a ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una ley natural que las mujeres vayan detrás de malnacidos? Lo siento pero, ¿tienen cerebro o qué?

—¡Ey! No te he ofendido yo a ti, niño.

—¡Pero si tenemos la misma edad!

—De todas formas. Y sí, para tu información las mujeres sí tenemos cerebro. —indicó alzando el mentón en ademán ofendido— Lo que pasa es que a la mayoría no nos gustan las cosas fáciles; preferimos, ya sea real o platónicamente, los retos. Un hombre misterioso y aparentemente indiferente es algo que atrae mucho, que dan ganas de conquistar o de al menos llamar su atención. Doblegar la rudeza, ya sabes. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio querría a un debilucho llorón que sea extremadamente cursi y empalagoso? ¡Ninguna! En términos de conquista, lo mejor es un hombre seguro de sí mismo y algo distante, que no te preste tanta atención para que así anheles cada minuto que pasas con él, pero que en el momento adecuado… sepa exactamente cómo seducir y darle a la mujer lo que quiere. —terminó la rubia con una sonrisa que era malicia pura. A Ron le recordó a su hermana.

—Déjame ver si entendí… Estás diciendo que si empiezo a comportarme como un déspota narcisista que no se preocupa de los sentimientos de nadie, ¿entonces Hermione caerá rendida a mis pies? —incordió Ron con sorna, alzando una ceja.

—En primer lugar: NO. Por supuesto que no lograrías nada, y no intentes hacerte el idiota…

—Ron.

—…Ron, porque sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero con todo lo que te dije. Dios, los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan obtusos… —rezongó ella meneando la cabeza— Y en segundo lugar… ¿dijiste Hermione?

—Sí, ¿la conoces?

—No creo que haya en el mundo otra persona con aquel nombre, así que sí, supongo que hablamos de la misma. —sonrió la chica, y Ron no pudo evitar pensar que era muy atractiva— Tú debes ser uno de los amigos de los que me habló.

—Ron Weasley, a tus órdenes. —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano por sobre la barra para estrechar la de ella. La rubia la tomó pero en lugar de sacudirla, lo atrajo hacia ella y le estampó dos sonoros besos, uno en cada mejilla. Luego se alejó con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vaya, ¿latina? —cuestionó Ron, descolocado por la fogosidad de la muchacha.

—Para nada, pero el día que deje pasar la oportunidad de besar a un chico guapo, dejaré de llamarme Mía Steevenson. —proclamó con convicción, como si fuera una verdad universal.

—¡Oh, con que tú eres Mía! Hermione nos contó de ti, dijo que te encontró muy parecida a…

—La enana pelirroja, sí. —interrumpió Mía entornando los ojos— Nada más alejado de la realidad, déjame decirte. Esa niña y yo no tenemos nada en común.

—Te aseguro que el temperamento, al menos, sí. Y cuidado con lo que dices, porque es mi hermana. —advirtió Ron, más divertido que enfadado. Bien sabía que Ginny no era ninguna santa, y si había generado tantos anticuerpos en la rubia… pues por algo había sido.

Mía se llevó la mano a la boca y cerró una cremallera invisible sobre sus labios.

—Tú eres tan guapo como te imaginé, luego de ver la clase de chico que se le acercó a Hermione en mi presencia… Se lo tenía muy escondido, quién hubiera pensado que una chica con una apariencia tan recatada iba a tener a tres bombonazos babeando por ella.

—¿Tres?

—Sí, también Andrè, mi compañero. ¿Lo conoces?

—Oh, claro, el francesito… sí, he escuchado hablar de él. —murmuró el chico con molestia, entre dientes.

—Eres muy celoso, ¿no, Ron? —increpó Mía esbozando una media sonrisa, a lo que el pelirrojo no contestó. La rubia chascó la lengua— Debes calmarte, sino sólo lograrás espantarla. Pero qué digo… ¡no debería estarte dando consejos! Tengo que apoyar a Andrè en esto, no puedo estar confraternizando con el enemigo. —algo, Mía no supo qué, hizo a Ron estallar en una espontánea carcajada. Ella lo miró extrañada y aliviada a partes iguales, pues ya no se lo veía tan huraño y en cambio se había relajado— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Cierto, sí, a eso había venido en primer lugar. —sonrió el pelirrojo— Un mojito.

—¿No es muy temprano para andar bebiendo? —interrogó la chica, no muy en serio, pues comenzó a tomar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar el trago.

—Bah, estoy de vacaciones.

—Ésa es la actitud. —le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a agitar la coctelera frente a los azules ojos del muchacho frente a ella— ¿Y dónde está el otro guapo que tienes por amigo?

—Por ahí debe andar, tras las faldas de tu amiga Ginny. —se burló Ron, viendo cómo la expresión jocosa de la muchacha mutaba casi al instante a una recelosa y malhumorada.

—¿Y dices que las mujeres son estúpidas? —espetó, poniendo las manos en sus pronunciadas caderas— ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres, entonces? No entiendo cuál es el punto de ir tras una niña malcriada, absurda y, aparentemente, promiscua.

—Es el "síndrome de la chica mala". —dijo, y rió entre dientes— Y no veo cuál es tu problema en realidad, por tu actitud y lo que me has dicho me queda claro que eres exactamente el mismo tipo de chica que mi hermana.

Si no fuera por su tono divertido y su sonrisa desenfadada, Mía ya habría saltado por sobre la barra para darle a ese pelirrojo su merecido. Pero podría decirse que no lo decía con mala intención, o al menos con ánimos de ofenderla, y por lo demás sabía que tenía razón. Y saberlo le molestaba.

—Te ves más lindo calladito. —le dijo con una tensa sonrisa, plantándole el mojito en la barra, delante de las narices. Ron sonrió.

—Podría elevar una queja a su jefe, señorita. ¿Es ésta la forma de tratar a un cliente? —Mía se limitó a ampliar su ya tirante sonrisa y se alejó para guardar unos vasos en sus estantes, meneando la cabeza con exasperación.

—¿No me vas a invitar un trago a mí, comadreja?

Ron cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Claro, al Mundo no le bastaba con que ya hubiera tenido una pelea con su mejor amiga, ahora quería cabrearlo más aún al exponerlo a la peor de sus pesadillas. Se giró lentamente, esforzándose en poner su más temible cara de asesino en serie, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su entereza para no recular al ver la imagen que se le presentó ante los ojos.

Pansy Parkinson estaba allí, plantada a menos de un metro de él con un bikini de tales dimensiones (o tan _pocas_ dimensiones, para ser más exactos), que estuvo seguro haría que su madre la incorporara a su nunca bien ponderada categoría de "mujeres fatales". La sonrisa que esbozaba no era menos sugerente. Y ciertamente su largo, brillante y mojado pelo negro, casi aceituna, no ayudaba en nada; menos aún las gotas de agua que estilaban por él e iban a parar a su muy pronunciado escote, perdiéndose de vista entre sus muy voluminosas…

_Nonono Ron, ¡para ya! No seas patético, pareces un insulso pre-adolescente. ¡Compostura!_

Después de todo, no era más que una chica con buen cuerpo. Más aún, no era más que _Pansy Parkinson_ con un buen cuerpo. Ni siquiera debería estarla mirando, mucho menos después de los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar. Estuviera para comérsela o no, no dejaba y nunca dejaría de ser una serpiente venenosa. Así que, con enojo renovado, Ron volvió a girarse de cara a la barra y la ignoró olímpicamente, lo que por supuesto sólo hizo que la morena se divirtiera más y se apresurara a tomar asiento en el banquillo junto a él.

—Oh, ¿piensas evitarme? —inquirió ella y a continuación soltó una molesta risilla, a opinión de Ron— Eso es tierno. —el muchacho tomó un sorbo de su mojito, ignorándola— Vamos, Weasley, ambos sabemos que te mueres por hablarme. —silencio— Pierdes el tiempo, de verdad. No me conoces, pero te informo que no voy a irme hasta que termines por cabrearte y explotes, maldigas o me insultes. —se acercó un poco más a Ron y le habló como contándole un secreto— Porque también sabemos que tus insultos lo que menos hacen es insultarme, comadreja. Al contrario, me parto de la risa. —se alejó y lo miró, pensando que aquello había acabado por molestarlo y comenzaría a despotricar contra "serpientes rastreras" como ella. Pero nada; otro sorbo de mojito, y mutis completo de nuevo— ¡En serio, es peor para ti! Mientras más te demores en hablarme, más tiempo tendrás que soportarme aquí junto a ti.

—¡Por todos los demonios, no puedes irte y dejarme tranquilo de una vez! —estalló Ron, golpeando la barra con su puño y mirándola molesto. Pansy sonrió ampliamente y suspiró satisfecha.

—A eso me refería. —el pelirrojo meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente. —Oh, vamos, ¿vas a empezar de nuevo?

—Parkinson, ¿de verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Muchísimas cosas, no te creas tan importante. Vine porque me dio sed, y siempre me ha entretenido mosquearte hasta hartarte. —le dijo sonriente. Ron bufó— Así que, volviendo al principio… ¿no vas a invitarme a nada, comadreja?

Inspirando profunda, ruidosa y dramáticamente, el pelirrojo la miró ahogándola en un turbulento mar azul. Ella ni se dio por enterada, obviamente.

—Esto es un resort, y el concepto es que comes y tomas lo que quieras porque ya pagaste por ello. Así que en base a eso no, no te voy a invitar a nada. —la voz cortante, los labios apretados. Para Pansy, sólo divertido.

—Habló el señor huraño. —rió— Y luego te preguntas por qué tu amiguita Granger no te toma en cuenta… o ninguna mujer en general debería decir.

Por el bien de la muchacha, Ron optó por no responder a aquel comentario.

—¿No venías a pedir algo? Mía —llamó a la rubia, que se encontraba limpiando en el mesón algo de jugo que había derramado un huésped—, tráele lo que sea y que se largue de una vez. —ella miró a la morena con una ceja alzada, pero Pansy no reaccionó de ninguna forma ante la hostilidad de Ron, y por tanto lo pasó por alto también.

—¿Qué te doy?

Pansy hizo una mueca, pensante, y entonces se fijó en Ron nuevamente, sentado lo más ridículamente posible lejos de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos sobre la pajilla de su vaso. No aguantó una sonrisa; simplemente, no podía dejar de divertirla. Y bien podía seguir molestándolo un poquito más.

—¿Qué estás tomando, _Ron_? —preguntó con una sonrisa malvada, maléfica, mala, levantándose del banquillo para apoyarse en la barra, junto a él, extremadamente cerca pero sin llegar a tocarlo aún.

—¿Puedes… alejarte? —inquirió él, incómodo, sin apenas mirarla.

—Por qué. ¿Te pongo nervioso? —Ron la miró enfadado y ella se contentó más. Dejó caer su mano en el muslo de él, y le hubiera encantado sacarle una foto a la expresión de sorpresa y anonadamiento que puso cuando comenzó a subir por su pierna lentamente— ¿Ahora sí?

—¡Parkinson, basta! —exclamó alterado, apartando la mano de la chica de su muslo tenso— Es un mojito, ¿me vas a decir que nunca viste uno? No lo creo. Ahora pide uno, o no, y déjame tranquilo. Vas a hacer que me duela la cabeza.

—Oh, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? —lo miró emulando un puchero, insidiosa— Está bien, es un mojito, pero… me pregunto cómo los harán acá.

—Igual que en todo el mundo. —murmuró, harto.

—Nop, no lo creo. Quiero probar el tuyo, ¿me das? —preguntó alegre, estirando su mano para tomar el vaso.

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó Ron, alejándolo de ella con su brazo estirado hacia el otro costado de su cuerpo, el que no la enfrentaba.

—Vamos, es sólo un poco. ¿Dónde quedó la generosidad Gryffindor?

El pelirrojo iba a comenzar a parlotear sobre que la generosidad nunca fue una característica propiamente Gryffindor, sino más bien una valentía que él parecía no tener para mandarla a volar lejos de allí, cuando la morena chasqueó la lengua y se apegó a él, una mano en su brazo y la otra estirada para tomar el vaso que Ron mantenía alejado. Fue casi un acto reflejo, el que los azules ojos del muchacho se desviaran cuello abajo por el cuerpo de Pansy y se toparan con los voluptuosos senos que se presionaban contra su pecho. Al momento sintió que ella se estrechaba un poco más contra él, y levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos profundamente oscuros de la morena, casi negros, que lo miraban con desvergonzada picardía. La media sonrisa de labios brillantes tampoco era menos sugestiva. Se sintió tragando saliva, y quiso reprenderse por su infantilismo. Nuevamente, ¡era sólo Parkinson!

Pero, por algún motivo, no podía retener esa idea en su cabeza mientras veía a la chica acercarse todavía un poco más, permitiéndole a él sentir el aroma de su cuerpo y casi casi la suavidad de su piel; mientras le sonreía ampliamente, con sus dientes blanquísimos que de pronto se separaban para dejar ver su lengua brillante, insinuante; mientras le quitaba finalmente el vaso de la mano -él ni se inmutó, tan absorto como estaba- y se lo llevaba a los labios esponjosos, tanteando con ellos el borde mas sin empinarlo todavía; mientras la veía alzar el vaso y tomar un trago, sólo uno, que se le hizo eterno mientras ella cerraba los ojos como si _realmente_ lo disfrutara, y su garganta hacía un movimiento tan atrapante, en cámara lenta, que logró que él se sintiera absurdamente acalorado; mientras bajaba el vaso y abría sus ojos para clavarlos en los de él, mucho más brillantes que antes, y dejaba que aquella lengua que antes se insinuaba y ahora se mostraba, lamiera las gotas de mojito que habían quedado en el borde. Lenta, seductora. _Sólo Parkinson_ sus polainas, Ron estaba al borde de la taquicardia.

—Mm… delicioso. —el pelirrojo de verdad quiso no pensar en el tono de voz que la malvada muchacha empleó para pronunciar aquello, y no fijarse en la forma en que lo miró mientras lo decía… e ignorar el escalofrío que lo recorrió y que casi hace que se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos. Quiso, pero evidentemente no pudo, porque:— Qué, ¿te comió la lengua la serpiente?

Y ese tono sí que fue comprometedor, tanto que esta vez sí que se le erizaron los pelos. Maldición.

Por obra y gracia de Merlín pudo desviar sus ojos de la mujer fatal y fijarlos en Mía, que detrás de la barra lo miraba con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona. Excelente. Lo único que le faltaba era ser el centro de las burlas; no iba a aguantarlo. ¡Nadie se reía de él! ¿Pansy quería jugar? Pues él jugaría.

Dejó el vaso en la barra y se levanto, todo en un movimiento tan rápido que dejó a la morocha descolocada. Antes de que se repusiera le rodeó la cintura completa con el brazo y la pegó a él brusca, animalmente, con tanto ímpetu que sintió y escuchó el suspiro que salió de los labios de la muchacha y se estrelló contra su cuello. La miró a los ojos, la hundió en su mar azul y esta vez Pansy no pudo evitar ahogarse. Se acercó a ella y se detuvo, volvió a inclinarse y reculó, tenía una media sonrisa en los labios rosados y ella de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que terminara por acortar la distancia entre ellos… lo hizo, lo estaba haciendo, Pansy no supo si de hecho le rozó la boca o fue su imaginación, pero él se desvió al final del camino y habló en su oído con voz ronca, densa, ridículamente sensual tratándose de él; una voz que hizo que esta vez fuera a ella a quien se le pararon los pelos.

—Eso quisieras, ¿no, Parkinson?

No había acabado de pronunciarlo cuando ya su boca se deslizaba por el cuello de la serpiente, un tacto leve y cosquilloso que duró apenas una milésima de segundo pues él se alejó y se sentó, triunfante, mientras ella casi se tambaleó al verse repentinamente privada de apoyo. Y bien que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Se paró tan digna como pudo, mentón al cielo y espalda erguida, pronunciando un "Ni en tus más retorcidos sueños, comadreja" que aunque con ánimos de ofender, a él sólo le causó risa.

Esta vez fue Ron quien miró a Mía con una ceja alzada, y ella sonrió asintiendo levemente, aprobadora.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vas a querer entonces? ¿Mojito?—preguntó la rubia, divertida.

—No, no. Me gustan las cosas más fuertes. —dijo Pansy, echándole una directa y retadora mirada al pelirrojo— Dame un golpeadito.

Mía lo sirvió y la morena lo tragó como si de agua se tratase, pidiendo luego otro que tuvo igual suerte.

—Vaya, Parkinson, ¿olvidando penas de amor? ¿Un rechazo, tal vez? —se burló el chico, insidioso.

—A un completo idiota, seguro. —murmuró Pansy dejando el vasito con un golpe en la barra— Ya me aburriste, comadreja, aunque supongo que ya estás acostumbrado a resultarle un completo bodrio a las mujeres. No hay remedio. Que te vaya bonito, y cuidado con quedarte encerrado en otro baño.

La sonrisa fue amenazante y el tono también a juicio de Ron, pero estaba tan jodidamente alegre de por fin haber ganado él en una pelea que ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Ella se fue a paso fuerte, bamboleando sus caderas con brío, y él no podía más que regocijarse en su molestia. Ya había olvidado su antiguo enojo; estaba radiante.

—Wow. —pronunció Mía, volviéndolo a la realidad. La miró y ella tenía un genuino gesto de impresión en la cara— Eso sí que es atracción sexual.

Ron casi escupe el sorbo de mojito que acababa de echarse a la boca.

—¿Qué? De qué carajo hablas, Mía. Yo la odio, ella me odia, y estoy completa y absolutamente eufórico por haber conseguido enfadarla tanto. ¿Soy o no soy un maestro?

—Un idiota, eso es lo que eres. Ella tiene razón. —vio dibujarse casi nítidamente un signo de interrogación en las facciones del pelirrojo, y chasqueó la lengua con exasperación— Si ustedes dos no se encaman pronto van a terminar incendiando todo este hotel, se los juro. Así que haznos un favor a todos, deja la tontería del odio y toma la iniciativa pronto.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin llegar a decir nada, y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo su elección de palabras no fue de lo más brillante.

—¿Qué?

Mía entornó los ojos y meneó la cabeza. —Nada, ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora es cosa tuya. Y si no te importa, debo seguir trabajando.

Pasmado, Ron continuó bebiendo de su mojito, pensando en las palabras de la rubia y luego llegando a la conclusión de que ni aunque le cortaran una mano iba a ponerle nombre a aquel calor abrasivo que sentía en el medio de su pecho (y en otra parte bastante más al sur del mismo, también) cada vez que aquella serpiente se le ponía en frente. Porque no era nada, absolutamente nada.

No señor.

No.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

El sol sobre su rostro. La brisa marina meciendo sus cabellos. Las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo. Ojos, muchos ojos que no son capaces de apartarse de él, de su figura, de aquel porte distinguido y de esos músculos que la verdad no dan ganas de dejar de ver.

—Deberían tenerte prohibido andar así por la vida.

—¿Eh?

—Así, cubierto sólo por unos míseros shorts.

—Estamos en una playa, Pansy, cómo pretendes que ande.

El rubio se permitió abrir los ojos sólo para mirar a su amiga recién llegada con una ceja alzada. Se la veía algo contrariada, y Draco notó en sus ojos un brillo malicioso, vengativo. Quizás a qué pobre desdichado iba a engatusar.

—Por mí sin nada, pero el punto es que eres indecorosamente provocativo. Para todos.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Draco esbozó lo que pretendía ser una media sonrisa, pero que sólo pareció un mohín un tanto extraño. Pansy frunció ligeramente el ceño, mas él continuó hablando para evitar suspicacias— Y sería "todas".

—No, _todos_. Incluyendo al masculino también. Esos dos rubios de allí hace horas que no te quitan la vista de encima.

El muchacho se giró disimuladamente hacia donde la morena señalaba, y efectivamente se encontró con la mirada de dos hombres jóvenes que al punto le sonrieron traviesamente, mientras uno de ellos levantaba el vaso que tenía en la mano a modo de saludo.

—Oh, eso es una invitación en toda regla, cariño.

—Sí, bueno, Pansy, supongo que sabes que nunca me ha interesado patear para el otro lado.

—Sí, sí, dar y no que te den, claro. No me malinterpretes, nunca pondría en duda tu masculinidad…

Pansy sonrió pícara, manteniendo el gesto mientras estiraba su brazo hasta tocarlo en los abdominales, recorriendo los fibrosos músculos con su dedo índice. Por Dios santo, ese hombre parecía hecho de acero.

Draco suspiró profundamente y sonrió desganado, tumbándose en su toalla nuevamente y alejándose del dedo inquisidor de la morena.

—No estoy de humor, Pansy.

—Sí, ya veo. —comentó ella, torciendo el gesto— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? No te vi en toda la mañana.

—¿Debo reportarme todos los días en su habitación, su majestad? —preguntó el rubio con sorna.

—No, para nada, pero solemos tomar desayuno los tres juntos, como mínimo para programar lo que haremos en el día, y hoy no te vi ni un solo pelo hasta ahora.

—Sabes bien que no me siento en la necesidad de darle explicaciones a nadie. —contestó Draco con seriedad, no admitiendo una réplica a eso— Sólo quería estar solo, es todo.

—Pero Draco…

—Es todo. Basta, Pansy.

Y cuando Draco decía basta, era basta. Eso no evitó que la morena se enfurruñara como un bebé, desde luego, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para demostrar su disgusto pues un huracán pelirrojo los agarró de pronto desprevenidos.

—¡Qué le hiciste a Hermione, hurón!

Draco ahogó un quejido de frustración, pues definitivamente no obtendría la tarde de relajo que pretendía. Justo cuando quería estar tranquilo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, era cuando el mundo parecía querer incordiarlo incesantemente. Qué insoportable.

Abrió los ojos con desgana y se encontró a Weasley plantado frente a él, con las manos hechas puños y un semblante visiblemente tenso. Sintió ganas de gritar, porque lo único que le faltaba era que el amigo despechado de su casi-amante fuera a increparlo y pedirle explicaciones. Patético, a su parecer.

—No sé de qué hablas, comadreja. —contestó manteniendo la calma, incorporándose para quedar sentado en la toalla y enfrentando al muchacho colorín. Weasley estaba agitado, respirando atropelladamente y tan descompensado como alma que lleva el diablo. _Al menos no está echando humo por las orejas._

—Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, Malfoy, no te hagas el idiota conmigo. ¡Dime qué le hiciste, ahora!

_Aún._

—A ver, a mí me parece que el Neanderthal aquí eres tú. ¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Estoy justo frente a ti, no tienes necesidad de chillar como un borrico. ¿No te enseñaron modales en tu casa?

—No juegues con mi paciencia, albino, te lo advierto. Quiero que me digas qué carajo le hiciste a Hermione la otra noche para que esté así, para que no quiera salir de su pieza y no hable con nadie. Ella no es así.

—A lo mejor sí, y te vienes dando cuenta recién ahora. No la conoces tanto, ¿no es verdad? O a lo mejor sólo ya no soporta tu presencia, comadreja. Lo que prefieras creer.

—Yo a ti te mato…

—¡Ey, basta! —Pansy se interpuso inmediatamente entre su amigo y Ron, dándole la cara a este último y poniendo sus manos en su pecho para detener su avance. El pelirrojo la miró, y sus ojos azul brillante se adueñaron de todos los pensamientos de la joven por una milésima de segundo. _Qué mierda te pasa, Pansy, es sólo la comadreja. _Pensó en su reciente encuentro y se odió por sentirse de pronto vulnerable en presencia suya, como si el hecho de habérselas dado de macho seductor por cinco segundos hubiera sido suficiente para desarmarla. Se enfadó aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, y aquello se expresó en su mirada.

—A un lado, Parkinson.

—A un lado tú, Weasley. Vete y no molestes.

—De verdad, en serio sal de mi vista y agradece que eres mujer. Por _tu_ culpa no pude llegar con Hermione, por _tu_ culpa ella se fue sola con este malnacido. No voy a dejar que por _tu _culpa ahora también se ahorre la paliza que se merece. —¿Y ahora celaba a Granger delante de ella? ¡Qué carajo se creía! _No, no, esto está mal. ¡No tiene que importarte, idiota!_

—Oh, vamos, comadreja, no alardees. No podrías golpearme ni aunque pusieras toda tu concentración en ello. —se rió Draco desde el suelo, tan enfermantemente despreocupado y altanero que a Ron le hirvió la sangre en las venas de sólo mirarlo.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —soltó con los dientes apretados y los puños aún más.

—No, la verdad es que me aburres. —espetó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros y consiguiendo alterar aún más al pelirrojo— Si me disculpas, la verdad es que querría seguir disfrutando de mi apacible tarde de sol.

—Disfrutar una mierda. No vas a disfrutar nada hasta que me digas de una vez qué le hiciste a Hermione. ¡Ahora, Malfoy!

—Y dale con que los elefantes vuelan. ¡No sé de qué hablas, Weasley!

—¡Después del _Cirque_, en el auto! Te aprovechaste de ella, la tocaste, la forzaste, ¡algo le hiciste! Si sólo hubieran peleado, como siempre lo hacen, las cosas seguirían igual. Pero Hermione no habla y no sale de su pieza, y recién cuando fui a preguntarle qué le pasaba, terminó llorando. ¡Llorando, animal! ¡Así que deja de hacerte el imbécil y dime qué mierda le hiciste a mi amiga!

El rubio, contrario a lo que Ron y Pansy hubieran esperado, se quedó callado. Desvió la vista y miró al suelo, los músculos faciales tensos como si fueran de mármol. Uno, dos, tres y más segundos pasaron, y nada. El que calla otorga, dicen, y la furia de Ron hizo erupción como si del Vesubio se tratase.

—La forzaste… ¡la obligaste! ¡Te voy a matar, rata inmunda, te juro que te voy a matar!

Ron hizo a un lado a Pansy ante los gritos de ésta, y se arrojó sobre Draco sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. Él lo esquivó y el pelirrojo cayó estrepitosamente sobre la toalla, mientras por su parte el rubio se ponía rápidamente en pie y se alejaba dos pasos de él.

—No la obligué a nada. —dijo en tono neutral, inquietantemente frío y monocorde considerando lo agitada de la situación.

—No te creo nada… —escupió Ron poniéndose en pie, con la mandíbula apretada y el rostro ya tan colorado como los tomates maduros.

—Qué te dijo ella cuando le preguntaste, Weasley. —increpó Draco alejándose el paso que avanzó el pelirrojo en su dirección— Me dijiste que le preguntaste qué pasó esa noche. Qué te dijo.

—Que nada, obviamente, pero está claro que…

—Nada, nada está más claro que eso. Si ella te dijo que no pasó nada, entonces deberías creerle. Es tu amiga, ¿no?

—No, no trates de jugar conmigo. Por supuesto que es mi amiga, y por supuesto que no va a contarme si tú intentaste aprovecharte de ella. Por sobre todo le gana el orgullo y la dignidad, jamás me reconocería que cayó en tus sucias trampas, porque seguro que eso fue lo que elaboraste. Mentiras y más mentiras como las que nunca dejaste de lado. Malas intenciones. Basura, pura basura que Hermione te creyó quién sabe por qué. A ella puedes engañarla, Malfoy, pero no a mí. No a mí.

Draco pensó que nunca en su vida se sentiría mal por algo que saliera de los labios de esa insulsa comadreja. Estuvo equivocado. Sus palabras le calaron hondo en alguna parte en el centro de su pecho, bastante cerca del corazón; porque él sabía que era verdad, que la había engañado con viles tretas, que no había ido de frente a tratar de conquistarla sino que se había valido del alcohol y de mentiras. Era patético. Sabía que para la castaña la honestidad era lo primero, y que su conducta fue imperdonable, y por alguna razón aquella certeza le provocaba un desasosiego difícil de imaginar. La había decepcionado justo en el momento en que había ganado por fin su confianza, y se sentía la peor de las personas, aparentemente, sólo por eso. Mintió y engañó a mucha gente muchas veces, pero jamás experimentó lo que en aquel momento.

_Vergüenza._

—Lo que haya pasado o dejado de pasar ciertamente no es asunto tuyo, Weasley. —dijo Draco con voz apagada, y fue a recoger su toalla y sus cosas ya sin importarle si al pelirrojo se le antojaba golpearlo o no— Déjame en paz, y a ella también.

Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue, indiferente a la agitación de Ron y al pasmo de Pansy, sordo a los gritos que quizás se emitían a su espalda y ciego a las miradas de varios turistas que habían presenciado toda la escena, pues en su mente sólo había lugar para una persona con nombre y apellido.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

_Hermione Granger, deja de ser tan jodidamente cobarde y justifica el que el sombrero seleccionador te haya puesto en la casa en la que te puso_._ ¡Espíritu Gryffindor, vamos!_

Sí, mucho blablá pero aquel papelito seguía tan cerrado como hace cuarenta y cinco minutos atrás. Había luchado contra incontables monstruos cuando apenas era una niña, y de no tan niña incluso me enfrenté al mago más temible de todos los tiempos, pero ni en esos momentos me temblaban tanto las rodillas como en éste, mientras mi mano oscilaba hacia delante y hacia atrás dispuesta y luego reticente a abrir el recado que me había mandado Malfoy hace un rato atrás. Debía ser la vergüenza de la casa del noble Godric.

Me acomodé en la cama, me puse un par de mechones de pelo detrás de las orejas y, luego de suspirar por vigésima cuarta vez, estiré la mano y tomé _finalmente_ el papel doblado. Tenía un ligero temblor en las manos, y me dio rabia contra mí misma. No había estado tan nerviosa ni cuando leí los resultados de mis TIMOs, y eso ya era mucho, _mucho_ decir.

Lo desdoblé lentamente, intentando recobrar la compostura perdida hacía mucho tiempo, reprochándome el ser tan infantil y diciéndome a mí misma que, después de todo, era sólo Malfoy. Pero precisamente esa última parte no me convencía, porque de _sólo Malfoy_ nada, yo estaba dolida; por eso me importaba tanto el contenido de esta nota, porque tenía miedo de volver a desencantarme, o peor, de pensar en perdonarlo. Cualquier opción era mala, y me desesperaba el pensar en la cantidad de cosas que pudiera haber escrito el sinvergüenza.

Una burla, un comentario mordaz, falsas disculpas, algo hiriente. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y cada una peor que la anterior.

_¿Y si quisiera, verdaderamente, disculparse…?_

—Basta, Hermione. —me dije en voz alta, procurando serenarme ojalá por última vez. Seguir pensando en el asunto lo único que hacía era ponerme cada vez más nerviosa. Mejor ir al grano— El mundo está hecho de valientes.

Con el suspiro vigésimo quinto, abrí el papel y la prolija caligrafía de Malfoy se presentó ante mis ojos. Cursiva, con florituras, eles que parecían alcanzar el cielo y mayúsculas imponentes. Elegante y segura como él mismo.

_Dicen por ahí que el fin justifica los medios. Siempre fui partidario de esa idea, pero en este momento no me siento justificado. En absoluto. _

_Mi táctica fue ruin y lo acepto, pero no te confundas, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Te deseaba, y lo sigo haciendo, pero sé que el camino que elegí para conseguirlo no fue el adecuado. No estoy orgulloso del método, pero no me arrepiento de lo que resultó de aquello. _

_No te mentí._

_Todo lo que hablamos, todo lo que te confié, cómo me mostré contigo… fue verdad, Hermione, y espero que no lo estés poniendo en duda. Eso no. _

_Sé que estás enojada, furiosa, y que no hay una justificación razonable a tus ojos para lo que hice, pero te pido que pienses en el Draco que conociste ayer y que te des cuenta que, a pesar de todo, no fue tan malo. No fue una careta, no fue una treta más… fui yo, fui yo de verdad._

_Si quieres gritar, grítame; si quieres pegar, pégame; si quieres odiar, ódiame._

_Has lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me ignores. _

_Draco. _

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

**x·X·x**

_Heeyyy there! :)_

_Decir perdón ya es ultramegahiper repetido, pero sería una sinvergüenza si no fuera ésa la primera palabra con la que las recibo u.u _

_Me demoré mil quinientos años en actualizar pero aquí está, bieen larguito. ¡Sobrevivió al terremoto! Yaaayy.__ El que viene ya lo empecé a escribir y tengo la idea de lo que hacer, no así el tiempo para redactarlo :S En el chap anterior les dije que estaba preparando la prueba de ingreso a la universidad.. ahora les digo que ya la di, me fue bien, ¡y entré a lo que quería! :D Así que estoy en mi primer año de Medicina, y es una carrera más bien demandante. Por eso me va a escasear aún más el tiempo para actualizar, pero haré lo que pueda._

_Ahí estaba la carta de Draco... ¿era lo que se esperaban? ¿Pensaron que iba a ser más melosa, más fría? Quiero saber sus opiniones porque no saben lo que me costó escribirla, quería que dijera algo que él diría, distante pero demostrando que le importa. No sé si lo logréé. Y no sé ustedes pero a mí me entretiene bastante escribir sobre Ron y Pansy, a ella la veo como una pervertidora y a él como el tontorrón que no se entera de nada :P Jajaj hay que espabilarlo, al pobre._

_Pero bueno, todo esto lo digo asumiento que hay alguien ahí que me sigue leyendo :P Gracias a ti, que estás ahí, por haberme leído y tenido la paciencia suficiente de esperar y revisar cada tanto si esto estaba actualizado. O a lo mejor te llegó un mail, y entonces gracias por haber guardado esta historia como favorita. Jajaj ¿ven? siempre hay algo por lo que agradecer en esta vida xD_

_Y me voy rauda a seguir estudiando química o a dormir, la segunda me vendría mejor que la primera. Espero que estén muy bien, ¡y que les haya gustado! Muchos besoss :)_

_(te daría un montón de gracias más si me demostraras que me estás leyendo, porque un escritor escribe para que lo lean, duuh. ¿Cómo hacer eso? ¡Pues clickeando acá abajoooo m'hija!)_

_**.valiita :)**_


End file.
